


The Traveler

by Posterchina



Category: ABDL - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: ABDL, Adult Content, Age Play, Amazonians, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Being a Man, Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diaper Girls, Diaper Wearing, Diapers, Different take on Warcraft Setting, Dom/sub, Draenei, Dwarves, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Goblin - Freeform, Goddess, Harems, Headcanon, Human, Humiliation, Impregnation, Infantilism, Love, MD/LB, MILFs, Magic, Magical Realm, Masculinity, Messy, Metaphysics, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Night Elves, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Orc, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Pacifiers, Platonic Romance, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Mental Regression, Spanking, Teasing, Transformation, Troll Women, Wetting, babying, diaper boys, messing, sexual ageplay, use of diapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 366,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posterchina/pseuds/Posterchina
Summary: The world of Azeroth is both a dangerous and wondrous realm. A young human by the name of Henry wants to explore it as an adventurer. Too bad he can't keep his pants dry and is a rather submission man. Not too worry though, plenty of women out there will take care of this adult-baby adventurer.





	1. Baby Henry and meeting Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains heavy themes of ABDL, diapers, sub/dom, ageplay, (eventual) sex, masturbation, and all other themes that are adult/erotic in nature. That being said, there will be some attempt at a story. Male main-character, plenty of women showing up. Honestly, if you got past the summary and this start note, you are interested enough in reading this whole thing. I hope you enjoy this fapfiction.

It is a time of chaos and war. The Horde and Alliance continue to wage an endless series of proxy conflicts and battles against one another upon the world stage. The recent victory over the Lich King and the Scourge wasn't even enough to warrant cessation of hostilities, and so the war for domination of Azeroth continues. The need for heroes and adventurers remains at an all-time high. Across the world, young men and women hear this call and go to seek their fortunes and destinies among the dangers and wonders in this realm of magic, divinity, and strange technologies. 

One such individual was a young human named Henry. An orphan that bore no last name, he was ultimately a rather mundane man. Though he had a boyish charm, decent physique, and a curious mind, he was effectively a nobody from Stormwind. Still, this hasn't stopped him from wanting to explore the world and go on adventures. Growing up in an orphanage, even inside the massive capital of the Alliance, he always felt confined to one place. He found solace in reading books and hearing stories from passersby about the world outside the walls of Stormwind. Many would tell him that it was dangerous outside and to explore during such dark times was a foolhardy and childish endeavor. As he grew older, the world continued to be torn apart by conflict. Such realities didn't stop Henry from imaging the places he'd find and the people he'd meet. And even at 20 years old, he never lost his childlike wonder for the strange and bizarre. Unfortunately for Henry, that wasn't the only infantile quality that he kept.

Henry was, for all intents and purpose, slightly incontinent. He had been from a young age, and this resulted in him having nighttime accidents for as long as he could remember. It got worse as the young man got older and started having daytime ones as well, around the time Henry began to puberty. No matter what magic, arcane or divine, or alchemical potions used, he couldn't control his bladder most of the time. Naturally, to prevent him from pissing all over the place, his sheets, and pants, the orphanage put him in diapers. But what started as just a nighttime arrangement (and occasional punishment) turned into a full-time requirement for Henry by the time he was 14. 

One can imagine how embarrassing it was for him to deal with this situation. Being diapered for most of his life had also compounded particular "interests" to develop and nurture inside his young mind. He was doted on by most of the matrons at the orphanage and most of the children called him "Baby Henry," sometimes not even in cruelty but as if to state a fact. To everyone at his orphanage, he was a baby boy to them. He did smell like baby powder, have a noticeable bulge around his crotch, and it didn't help that a matron would randomly pull down his pants to check him. He never resisted, not after the time he got spanked in front of the other kids. 

Sometimes the matrons forgot that he was a growing boy and babied him extensively. They got him toys, pacifiers, and even a crib when he was ten but he soon grew out of it. This treatment was all used initially as a punishment against Henry, but in time, it became its reward. Soon the memories of being punished and rewarded started to blur together after a while. A few matrons that acted as wetnurses would even practice with Henry before breastfeeding real babies or also come to him when they needed excess milk drained from their breasts. None of them minded, most of them had already changed his diapers and took care of him when he acted up.

There were some benefits to all of this embarrassment. By age 12, Henry was the only boy in the orphanage that had seen the tits of every matron in the orphanage, although his mouth was soon suckling milk from them all those times. As he got older, such practices stopped, but he could still recall how a few of the older matrons remarked that having a big baby like Henry around certainly helped take the pressure off their bodies when they were lactating. A few matrons and older people thought it inappropriate to keep treating Henry like a baby, but they couldn't deny that he somehow fit the bill of one. It didn't help that Henry started to enjoy those memories fondly and became sexually aroused when thinking of it all. At 18, he knew that was someone that enjoyed being taken care of by women and babied by them, even dominated by them. He was a submissive man he realized, and Henry found that he didn't have too many issues with it. As always, his biggest concern was wanting to leave the orphanage and explore this world. So when he was allowed to retire at 18, he bid farewell to the matrons (although they did offer that if their former ward was feeling homesick or needed to be taken care of, they could always find room for him) and went to locate some work to help pay for his start as an adventurer. 

So try as the world might, Henry did still grow up and learned more about the world. He became educated, built his body up, and even trained with how to use a sword! He found work at a local tanner and made a decent enough wage to get his small room at an inn. Henry found the whole adult world to be tiring but also quite interesting. No one knew him as Baby Henry, and that gave him a chance actually to grow as a young man. He even found the confidence to stop wearing diapers in the time for a bit, to which a few accidents reminded him that he still needed the damn things. It was around this time that he discovered a new type of diapers, an invention from the gnomes of all people, disposable diapers. He was intrigued, especially after the embarrassment of having to get his cloth diapers cleaned all the time by the nice old lady at the mill, and even found that he could afford a pack of 24 diapers for a whole 40 copper. 

They were a step above cloth diapers in quality, granted they were thick and loud. But Henry couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of this "plastic" that the gnomes had invented. Try he had many close calls with people almost finding out, and he had a noticeable waddle when he was wet, but in the end, he didn't have too much incorporating these diapers into his life. It was odd to say, but he felt empowered by wearing them. 

It took him another four years before he had enough money to buy a suit of leather armor, an actual sword, and the gear to become an adventurer. By the time he was ready, he had heard that the Lich King finally bested by the Horde and Alliance, but the world was still on the brink of war. He wasn't too interested in politics; he just wanted to see the world and experience what he had only heard from storybooks, rumor, and his dreams. The only thing he worried about was where exactly a young man like him would fit into it. 

-

Henry left Stormwind and started on his journey towards Westfall. He had been given a rather easy quest by the Stormwind garrison, deliver a message to the Alliance Watch at Sentinal Hill and then aid them in their fight against Horde raiders. His first real quest was a big deal for Henry. He packed his gear, his sword, and plenty of diapers and changing supplies. He felt like an adult for the first time, a real one that was venturing out into the dangerous but exciting world. 

He even did some minor quests along the way, killing some boars and gnolls. It was crazy and even a little scary in some places. He felt glad to be wearing his diapers; he was pretty sure he soaked them once or twice. As he continued on his journey towards Westfall, he felt something strange was in the air upon his third day into the quest, and as the young man slept that night, he felt as if something familiar, something comforting found and said: "yes, you are the one" but didn't remember much else. So he didn't think much of it. 

It was on his fourth day that Henry encountered a woman that would change his life.

He had been walking down the Elwynn road, minding his own business as the saying went when he heard a sultry voice call out to him. "Come here, young traveler..." Henry stopped in his tracks immediately, swiveling his head to the side to put a face to the sound. "Yes, you! I want to talk to you for a moment." The voice said to him as he felt something start to stir in him. To the right side of the trail sat a beautiful, busty Draenei with white hair and dark purple skin. She was wearing a flowing white dress around her body, that while not figure-hugging, somehow gave her an aura of feminine grace and beauty. Henry had only seen a few Draenei back in Stormwind, but he never got the courage to see one up close. The young man felt his face get hot at the sight of this magnificent creature. A thick and voluptuous body, with full breasts and wide hips that any man would kill just for the chance to grope such marvelous mounds of flesh. 

Still, he was hesitant to approach her at first. Who the hell was she and why she was out here? Hell, why was she talking to Henry?! But he made his way slowly over to the beautiful looking woman anyways. She had a soft aurora around her; it was almost as if he felt...at home?

"Oh look at you, such a big boy you are for going out on your own and fighting all kinds of monsters, huh? Aren't you such a cute little boy trying to impress everyone. How many copper pieces have you collected hmm? It seems like a lot!" She said, pointing to his slightly poofed out pants. His face instantly went red with embarrassment. Why was she talking to him like that?! Did she know he was wearing a diaper?! He was mesmerized by her voice; it was so maternal. The way she spoke, it was like she was talking to him as she would a toddler that was playing the part of an adventurer. Henry felt very self-conscious about his diaper now. 

He tried to deflect her question, but he was so embarrassed and surprised he stumbled over his words, "N-No it's just um... Yeah! Yeah, I have tons of copper." Henry said, with a nervous smile. The Draenei just giggled, and he was suddenly feeling a lot smaller. She got a bit closer to Henry, and he noticed the size difference between them. Henry wasn't a tiny man. He was at least six feet tall and with decent muscles across his body. This strange woman looked just as strong as he did. There was also a lovely smell around her; like fresh linens and strawberries. She was giving him a coy smile as she stared down at the embarrassed young man. 

"Why don't you... Show me then!" She said, suddenly grabbing Henry's bum. The shock ran through him instantly, freezing up any physical response as he felt her hands groped his diapered butt. He didn't know what to do, hell what could he do in this situation? But as she pulled him closer, as a loving smile started forming across the Draenei's face. As Henry looked at this face, he felt his worries wash away ever so slightly. 

"Oh, Baby... Baby boy, this isn't a large coin purse, is it?" She said, squeezing the thick padding taped around Henry. The young human didn't even know how to respond; he just nodded his head. The Draenei kept her smile as she twittled her right hand behind Henry's back. He didn't know she summoned a small, green like flame formed in her palms, as she cast her soothing spell. Henry now felt his worries melt away, and he relaxed slightly. His mind felt a little funny as if the strange creature in front of him was now a familiar caretaker. 

The white-haired stranger gently worked to calm him down completely, "Shhh... Don't you worry about anything little boy, Mommy is going to take care of everything now? Isn't she?" She said, watching the little boy's face start to relax even more. He nodded again, this time much slower as her words echoed in his mind; she was calling herself his mommy? None of the matrons ever called themselves that and Henry always wondered what it was like to have a mother. It sounded so lovely to him, so tantalizing, but even as the idea whispered in his mind, he still couldn't get his head wrapped around this situation. 

He didn't know what to do. Should he fight back? But why would he, it wasn't like she had hurt him or tried to rob him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the lovely, caring, smile on her face. She was looking at him like a mother would to a baby or toddler. It was so delightful pure and sweet that he wasn't even paying attention to how close her breasts were to him now, "O-Okay... Dra-" Henry said, before being cut off.

"No, Mommy." She commanded, ending her spell and rubbing the back of the little boy's bum now. Henry gasped as he felt her feel up his diapered butt. She was in control of him as he willingly let her words percolate through his mind for a few moments. Mommy, this was his mommy. She might have been someone that he just met two minutes ago and by no stretch was she his actual mother, but Henry accepted that she was now his mommy at this moment.

But some part of him, the one last shred of dignity wanted to deny this whole farce. He was a man now, wasn't he? He had left the orphanage to escape this sort of treatment and to finally throw off the title of "Baby" that haunted him for 18 years. But as he stared at the motherly face in front of him, enjoying the feeling of safety and security offered by this woman, and then at her luscious body...his resistance collapsed in a second. 

"Awh who am I kidding." He thought to himself as he nodded with a small, nervous smile on his face. "Okay, Mommy," He declared, letting himself relax completely. He had done it, and he accepted that perhaps he wasn't done being Baby Henry, at least right now. But as the final piece of mental resistance crumbled and he received his fate, he felt the crouch of his diaper grow increasingly warm from his eased state. He felt bliss as he wet himself in front of this strange woman. When she reached for his hand, Henry did not attempt to resist as she gently guided him towards a tree off to the side of the road. It was an ancient oak that was providing a lot of shade to anyone that sat on its trunk. His Mommy, the phrase became almost comforting in his mind, sat down under the tree as she continued to smile at him. 

He was about to ask what they were going to do next when she unceremoniously pulled out her plump breasts. Henry blinked a few times, and his jaw dropped as he bore witness to a fantastic pair of breasts laid bare to him. Henry considered himself quite familiar with breasts, a connoisseur if one was generous, and after his experiences with the tits of the orphanage matrons, the young man thought that he saw quite a few pairs in his short time on this planet. But what he saw now, blew anything seen at the orphanage, out of the water. 

But as he stared and his mind started to comprehend what he was looking at, familiar memories began to resurface. He knew intrinsically the position that Mommy had taken, and as he glanced towards the puffy nipples and the smooth, dark purple areolas, Henry saw liquid slowly drip out. He licked his suddenly dry lips and realized that he was quite thirsty and hungry all a sudden. She giggled as she saw his expression and then patted her lap. 

"Come here, little one, let Mommy feed you." She said, but Henry didn't even respond. She was going to breastfeed him. A young man that she just suddenly met off the side of the open road? Henry had heard about some women looking to have a quick fuck with a passerby, but this whole situation wasn't anything like he heard in taverns and inns. But then again, what about this situation was normal? He'd already resigned himself to this "fate," and she knew he was wearing a diaper anyway, so what harm was there in all of this?

Finding his nerves, he quickly walked over and instantly laid down on his Mommy's lap. He knew how this all worked, having done it so many times in the past. He didn't even bother pretending he didn't "remember" how to suckle from a breast. Henry just had his mouth wide open as he stared directly at the pair of amazing tits dangling right in front of him. The infantile part of him was hungry now, and he was staring straight at lunch. It had been years since he'd tasted breastmilk anyway and he could only imagine what the taste would be from this Draenei.

She gave a small laugh, "Someone is eager!" She lovingly guided her right nipple into his mouth; he latched on immediately. The nipple was hard, and her skin tasted of a sweet, almost vanilla-like taste. He didn't focus much more though as he started to suckle like the infant, he was at this moment. He was rewarded only a few seconds later with thick, delicious milk. The natural liquid substance came in a torrent, and the remaining adult part of his mind wondered if this was a trait that Draenei women had over human women; Henry idly didn't seem to care either way as he swallowed mouthfuls of the milk. 

Mommy was gently running her hands through his hair, "Such a good little boy, that's right, drink up Mommy's milky. It'll make you my good diaper boy, won't it? You'll make nice wet diapers for Mommy won't you?" Her words no longer embarrassed Henry, as he accepted what she said as the truth. He was her diaper boy, and he wanted to fill his diapers at her request. Henry could still feel the warmth from his accident only a few minutes ago. The young adventurer felt utter contentment as he knew he would be taken care of after the young man got enough of mommy's milk. 

Henry was so focused on getting milk from these tits, that he didn't see as she weaved another spell with her hand as she continued to speak embarrassing truths. In a second, Henry felt a breeze on his legs and then one of her hands gently caress his legs before moving down to his diaper. She had somehow removed his pants, and now, all that was left was his soggy, sagging diaper. "Oh! Are you already wet? By the Naaru, how long have you been wandering around here without your Mommy?" She said with what sounded like genuine concern towards him being in a wet diaper. Mommy didn't want him to get a diaper rash it seemed. She kept speaking, "Well, it's a good thing you were wearing such thick diapers, but I think it might be best to get something a little more colorful and appropriate for you?" Mommy was beaming a smile at him now. Henry said nothing though, as he continued to suckle from one breast, before periodically moving towards the other. His hands were gripping her soft, silky smooth thighs, and he finally started to become hard. 

She must have noticed this, now that his diaper was laid out for the entire world to see. She rubbed the front of his diaper a little harder, feeling his hard erection through the wet padding. His diapers were thick things, made even thicker when soaked with pee. It had made masturbation in some instances quite tricky to accomplish when Henry was alone with his erotic thoughts. But he could feel her grip, and her palm as her hands skillfully and slowly moved up and down the front of a wet diaper. 

"A little excited, aren't we?" She said, stroking even faster and likely with a little bit of magic in her hands. The way she spoke though, wasn't talking like someone that was performing a handjob by diaper proxy. It sounded more like a mother that was showing a necessary task for her child, "My little boy is enjoying this. Why don't you show me how much you want to be my baby boy?" Now she sounded like she was getting into this whole situation as well. Henry could detect just the barest hints of passion her tone, though she was hiding it quite well. 

She kept talking, "Come on, show me how much you love being my little diaper boy." She said, rubbing his diaper even faster. Henry's mind was starting to slip into a haze of pleasure. What was happening now had been in only his wildest and dirtiest fantasies. Try as he might, he could never shake or forgot the memories of the matrons babying him and desire to repeat those times, albeit with more sexual undertones in them. Everything happening at this moment was pushing him over the edge now. 

He could only whimper as he continued to drink breastmilk, "Are you gonna cum? Huh? Are you going to cum to your new Mommy? It's okay, just cum into your diaper. Come on, cum in your diaper baby." She was increasing the speed now, and Henry was finally close to cumming. Her words echoed in his mind, yes he was her baby boy, and he belonged in diapers. He wasn't just Henry the Adventurer, and he was Baby Henry as well. This stranger was his mommy, and she was feeding him, and then she would change him into a dry diaper. All was right in the world, and he felt his mind start to go dark as he neared his orgasm. She must have known because she seemed so gleeful as she spoke again, "That's right; make cummies in your diaper for mommy!" She said, fully jerking Henry off. 

The experience was incredible for Henry. It was a mind-shattering orgasm, literally. He felt his mind go as he moaned and writhed as hot cum shot into the front of his infantile cage. "Great job little one, we're going to have so much fun aren't we?!" Mommy said as she gave an excited clap now, acting as Henry had done a good thing for her. At that moment, Baby Henry looked up at her and stared at a pair of glowing eyes that conveyed absolute adoration and unconditional love towards him. He hesitantly pulled away from the nipple and gave a childish giggle towards her before saying one word, "Mama!"

-

Henry awoke from a rather strange dream. He felt refreshed for the first since starting this quest. The young adventurer had taken to sleeping in a forest as he didn't have much money to spend on Inn rooms just yet. Regardless, Henry felt great and stretched as his mind was still waking up, only idly paying attention to his hands, hitting the bars around him. It took him a few more seconds for his sleep-addled mind to notice this particular development.

"...what?" He asked himself as he looked around and saw that were bars around him. And as he started to move about, he felt something substantial around his waist, no doubt his diaper, and then pulled away from an unfamiliar looking blue blanket. It was still dark, wherever he was at this moment, but he saw what looked to be a window with sunlight peeking through drawn curtains. As he tried to get his bearings, he felt some serious concern over the prospect of having been captured or arrested.

"Hello, is anyone out there?!" He called out in a panic to the slightly darkroom as he gripped the bars. He didn't even seem to care or notice that he wasn't wearing anything other than his diaper. Henry called out again and was rewarded this time with the sounds of what sounded like hoofsteps approaching the room that held the caged adventurer. His eyes were now adjusting to the darkness a little more as the figured entered the room.

It then spoke to him, "Oh, I see Baby-Henry is up!" It was female and quite familiar. He had only a few seconds to start remembering before she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. The room became flooded with sunlight, and Henry finally got a good look at his jail cell. They were the bars to a crib of all things, and as he looked down at his single piece of attire, he was embarrassed to see what seemed to be a rather infantile looking diaper. Now, Henry was the first to admit that would be an oxymoron, but his regular diapers were generally all-white covers. The one tapped around his crotch had rattles, toy swords, and toy horses. He didn't know that a diaper could be so, expressive, in terms of conveying a babyish side of things — Henry kind of liked how they look on him.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" He looked up from the study of his new diapers as Mommy, his memories helpfully reminded him, approached him. What had the hell happened? The two of them were just on the side of the road and then...Henry blushes as the memories started to come back. The young man feels his entire body grow hot as he remembered everything that happened. The purple Draenei didn't seem to notice as she worked the crib railing to lower it. "Okay, let's check your diaper!" Henry felt two fingers suddenly intrude upon one of his diapers leak guards and felt them touch his skin and the padding. The human boy was still processing that whatever happened on the road wasn't some dream.

Mommy pulled her fingers back, "Well, good boy, you made another wet diaper for mommy!" The once stranger cheered at his rather infantile act and rewarded him with a hug. Henry's face collided with the two large mounds of flesh that were her delectable milk makers. He felt a hand gently caress his padded backside, "No, poopies though, but I guess that's alright." Henry felt like his mind was going to blackout again and felt the need to regain some control over this situation. So he, hesitantly, pulled his head away from her breasts and tried to steady his breathing.

"P-please, just, just let me think for a second." He practically exclaimed as he got his racing thoughts under his control. He could see the surprise, and what he thought was a look of disappointment, at his outburst. "Oh, you are back to normal?" 

Henry picked up on the wording, "What do you mean 'back to normal,' what happened to me?" He paused again as he looked around a little more. "Where are my clothes? Why are I in just a diaper and this crib? And by the Light, are we in a nursery?!"

To his shock, they were indeed inside one. He could make out a large changing table in the corner, toys on some comfortable looking rugs, several dressers and cabinets, a vanity, and appeared to be a host of minor items. The room had a soft color to it all. He could smell powder and other scents and felt a comfortable warmth to this place. Mommy had a beaming smile on her face as he looked around, "Goodness, you don't remember the past two days?"

"Two days?!" She had to be fucking with him, how did he blackout for two entire days? What did he even do for two days? Henry tried to wrap his head around this whole situation, but before he could ask any further questions, he felt something pushed into his mouth. He tasted something rubbery and hinted vanilla. Henry saw that she put a blue pacifier in his mouth. He could see the look on her face, expecting him to start sucking it. It didn't take much for him to start doing just that.

"There you go, that will help calm you down." His Mommy responded with a smile as she waved a green flame near his head. Another spell that seemed to have a calming effect, and he did indeed feel a lot better. Soon he allowed himself to contently nurse on the bulb of the pacifier. She grabbed his hands and helped him out of his crib. "Now, let's get you into a fresh diaper!" The young man didn't say anything, but the thought of a dry diaper sounded lovely right. As he stood up, he felt the diaper sag between his legs. Even with the calming nature of the pacifier and the spell, Henry couldn't stop a pathetic whimper escape from his throats. 

Mommy gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Mommy will take care of her little diaper boy." She gave him a little pat on the head before grabbing his right hand and leading him towards the changing table. Henry figured this was going to happen, and as he looked at the changing table, he saw that it seemed quite sturdy and headed a fair amount of changing supplies stack in its nooks. The young human didn't have any more time to consider the changing table, as he felt the Draenei grab him by his armpits and effortlessly lifted him. She was strong, Henry thought, and he quickly was told to lie down. He obeyed without issue and just sucked on his pacifier as he lifted his head to watch her.

She was humming a very gentle tune as she pulled out some supplies and a fresh diaper. Henry noticed it was another one of those cute diapers, similar to the one that he was wearing. "Mhm?" He pointed towards the diaper while keeping the pacifier in his mouth. His caretaker looked a little confused before smirking and giggling, "Oh, where did I get these?" Her right index touched her chin as she pretended to ponder how to explain it, "Magic." Henry gave her a rather flat look, and she gave a very soft laugh before she went and grabbed the four tapes of his diaper.

When she pulled back the front of his wet diaper, Henry's eyes widen in shock, and his pacifier dropped out of his mouth. "My hair!" His pubic hair was gone now, in place was smooth skin. He was completely hairless down there! Mommy gave a tiny giggle before speaking, "Trust me, baby-boy, getting rid of the hair makes cleaning you up a lot easier, and it's easier to put the baby powder on!" She made a gesture with her left hand, and Henry saw his dropped pacifier levitate up in the air and then move back into his mouth with an almost audible popping sound. "Now keep that in your mouth, it'll keep you calm." She partially commanded towards Henry, who just slowly started to suck the pacifier again.

As he watched her, Henry couldn't help but notice how serene she looked at this moment. It didn't faze this woman that she was changing the diaper of some random man, inside some nursery. Even when considering everything that happened outside near the road, Henry figured that this was wholly some act on her part. But she looked even more motherly than even the matrons. The young baby-boy felt something stir in his heart as he started to realize that she was genuine in her caring of him. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a warm, wet cloth move about his penis. The Draenei was so gentle that he didn't even get an erection from the act. It was almost like getting a tender massage. Granted, as she slowly started to work his penis and balls, he began to notice that it felt terrific and her fingers would linger on his tender pink flesh. As he closed his eyes and took in the feeling, he nearly shot up when a few seconds later, he felt her push the cloth up to his asshole slightly. He heard a somewhat mischievous giggle before she spoke again, "There we go, all the icky peepee is gone now. Time for the powder and then a nice, dry, and thick diaper for Henry!" She sounded so excited, and he couldn't help but feel similarly about the prospect as well. He loved this treatment, and since she was enjoying it as well, he felt no reason to bring the mood down. 

Mommy quickly pulled out a container of powder and then a small powder puff, the type women used to apply makeup on their faces and coated the fuzzy thing with a sweet-smelling powder. She began to dust his crotch and then rub the powder into his skin, gently and with a sense of purpose, "Don't want my baby-boy getting rashes." She explained and Henry agreed with that sentiment. As she finished with his crotch, he felt her pull his legs together and then one with one hand, hoisted them up in the air. It had been a long time since anyone had to raise his legs and hips to powder his butt efficiently. Mommy did, and she took her time to cover his inch of flesh with powder and rub it in as well. He closed his eyes again and gently sucked on his pacifier as Henry became lost in this infantile massage.

He felt her rub a little more powder into his abdomen, and he once again felt her linger just a little bit, "Hmm, my baby-boy takes care of himself. He must drink lots of milkies." Another motherly giggle and he felt himself giggle along with her. She finished powdering him, and he could hear her put the powder away, and a loud crinkling followed. He looked up and saw her unfurl a thick diaper. It had white and blue color patterns and some images that he couldn't make out. She gently pulled his legs and hips again slightly and slid the plastic under Henry's butt. 

Henry sighed as he felt the familiar material under his rear. Now he was truly content, knowing that he would be back in a dry diaper. He would be safe and secure, ready to take on the world and explore it. This combination of infantile bliss and adult fixation is what finally caused Henry's penis to start to swell. Mommy notice and gave a very gentle laugh. "Of all the things I did, it was finally feeling a diaper that makes my baby-boy have a little stiffy? Does Henry love being put in his diapers? I bet he does!" He felt her fingers slowly work around his penis, but he was disappointed when she didn't try anything else. He soon felt the front of the diaper being pulled across his crotch, encasing his semi-erect cock in its diapered confines once again. 

"Can my diaper-boy count how many tapes are on this diaper?" She gave a small smile as one diaper tape was pulled up and then over to the front. "One!" She was speaking to Henry like trying to teach his numbers, but Henry was barely paying attention and watched and sucked on his pacifier. "Two!" Another tape pulled to the front. "Three!" She was enjoying this quite a bit, and it was pretty cute in its way to Henry. "And four!" And with that announcement, his new diaper was fully secured on his person. Henry could see baby murlocs, balloons, and toy-blocks adorning the front of his diaper. He felt it was appropriate for him, and Mommy agreed, "There we go, all nice and snug in your cute diapers!" 

He just continued to lie there and suck on his pacifier. He felt more relaxed at this moment then he had in five years. A part of him wondered if Mommy was using some magic or if he just missed being babied after so long? Before he could consider it a little more, he felt a pair of soft lips touch his stomach, and then air is blown on his belly. He was surprised to discover that he was quite ticklish and started to laugh as Mommy blew raspberries onto his stomach. After about a minute or two of this, Mommy finally relented from her assault upon Henry.

"There we go!" She said with a small smile, "You have such a precious laugh, and while you looked so peaceful, I figured you could use a little excitement." She reached forward and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the changing table gently, "I learned that your baby side loves that quite a bit."

There she goes again, mentioning as if Henry had some alter-ego. He figured that now he could pull out his pacifier and ask some questions, "Okay, I feel as if I need to ask some questions about everything that happened in, evidently, the last few days." He'd expect her to dismiss him or something, but instead, she nodded.

"Very well, but might I first suggest getting something to eat?" Henry did feel quite hungry at the moment, "You were certainly carving food, right after your morning diaper change these last two days." That sentence brought him slightly back to considering his current attire, or lack thereof, and predicament. He felt his face get hot again. It seems that the calming spell was wearing off and the post-pleasure haze was leaving him back in reality. 

Henry nodded and tried to not think about what just happened, even though he wanted too. "Right, let's have breakfast."

-

The young human found that his Mommy's home wasn't anything special. It was a small cottage, likely somewhere in Eleywn Forest. What was confusing about all of this was that the cabin felt a little off. It was almost like he standing inside a building that had no foundations or whatnot, but that didn't make any sense to him, nor did he voice his concerns. 

Henry followed the white-haired Draenei, or instead, she was holding his hand and guiding him. He waddled and crinkled all the way, without any clothes to cover his thick diaper. Being pantless wasn't exactly new to Henry. A few times back at the orphanage, when he was younger, the matrons used to let Henry walk around with just a shirt, shoes, and his diaper showing. Everyone knew he wore diapers, and the matrons found that it was easier to check to see if he needed a change. So at this point, it wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him. But every time Mommy looked at him with a smile or giggled when his crinkling was quite noticeable, he felt his face get hot. It didn't help that her hand was so warm, and he felt safe when holding her hand. 

When they arrived at the kitchen, it was a small thing. A few gnomish appliances were around the kitchen, and Henry was surprised to see a high chair at the table. By the Light, how and why did she have this stuff here? He wanted to ask her that question, but she soon grabbed him by the armpits again and, of course, placed in the high chair. "Is this truly necessary?" Henry tried not to whine, but his objections fell on deaf ears as she locked him in the chair.

"Don't whine." She gently chided him as she walked over to one of the gnomish appliances. "Now then," She started speaking as she worked on something, "you wanted to know about your baby side."

"Yes?" Henry was trying to get comfortable in the high chair. He was thankful his diaper provided some decent padding on his rear. "What did you mean by that?"

"Just as it sounds." She pulled a lid off from the device and grabbed something from inside. "As soon as you were done making cummies in your diaper, " Henry winced at the terminology used, "You went still for a second and then opened your eyes." She gave a shy sigh, as if a mother remembering something fondly, "You looked up at me and called 'mama' in the sweetest voice possible." He then saw her grab a plate and start to pour whatever she pulled out from that contraption. 

She kept speaking, "After that, you became so infantile I almost forgot in some instances that you were still a young man." She gave a rather haughty giggle, the first he'd heard such a sound from her, "But sometimes it is hard to tell what the difference is between a young man and a baby boy." Henry felt a personal dig against his maturity as a male from that statement. "So, you didn't mind-control me or anything like that?" Henry slowly inquired as she shook her head and walked over to him with a plate.

"My sweet baby boy, Mommy, would never do that to you." Henry picked up that she didn't deny that she could use mind control powers. "You just accepted what you were, so much so that Baby Henry came out to play for some time. He told me quite a bit about you."

Henry could see there was a bunch of goop on the plate, but tried to keep his focus on this development, "So I have some weird baby alter-ego?!" Before he could ask further, a spoon floated up from the plate with some goop and went into his open mouth. Henry tasted something akin to honey and bread, what the hell was this stuff?

"Nothing so dramatic as that. I think your baby side just got in control for quite a bit." She grabbed the spoon in his mouth and pulled it back. "Honestly though, four years without anyone taking care of you? What were you thinking, Henry?!" She sounded so disappointed in him, and he felt terrible for making such a beautiful creature sad, even more so that it was his mommy. 

He couldn't answer as she kept feeding him, "No one to change your diapers, or bathe you, or feed you." She sounded quite frustrated but thankfully not at him. "What's wrong with this world. All anyone in power does now kills and fight over lands that don't matter." He felt that the frustration in her voice wasn't aimed at him. "No matter, though, you can stay with me. Mommy will take care of you now." She said with some finality, and that was when Henry spoke up finally.

"Stop!" He generated enough power in his voice to surprise her. "Can we, can we please calm down." He quietly pleaded with her. "I don't...I don't think I can stay here." He said with some conviction, as a part of him was screaming at him to stop. However, what surprised the hell out of him was that he felt the more infantile side of him agreeing with his decision.

"W-what?!" Mommy looked surprised and shocked. He wasn't expecting such a reaction, and again, he felt genuinely awful to do this to her. "But you don't have to leave! Henry, the world outside is dangerous, and you are just a baby!" The white-haired creature was pleading with him. He honestly thought she was going to try and stop him, but she looked like he was about to poof and leave her. He honestly didn't know why she was so attached to him after only a few days.

"Believe me, I don't want to leave, but I have to go. I know the world is dangerous, but It's been my dream for as long as I could remember. I need to explore this world, go on adventures, and maybe even help make things better in the process." He looked a little embarrassed, but for different reasons, "I can't do that here. Maybe I am just a baby, but I'm one with a sense of adventure, and it just burns in my soul. I have to do this; otherwise, I'll regret it forever. I have to leave and get back on my quest!" He wasn't referring to just the mission to Sentinel Hill. 

He saw that Mommy looked distracted, scared, and even nervous for some reason. He had expected a lot of things to happen, but it almost felt like he had ruined something for her. Finally, though, she nodded at Henry. "I, I want to make you happy, Henry. And if that means letting you go, I guess...I guess I will concede to your request." She set the plate down on the small table and walked over to hug him. "I won't stop you from leaving. I'll get your gear, and I'll make something special for you, something that'll always make you think of me and help you with your journey."

Henry's face was once again smothered by her bountiful tits, "Uhh, thanks." He could smell the linen still, and he idly felt the desire to nurse from them again. He was sure that he was selfish, leaving Mommy, but he couldn't ignore his passion. He allowed himself to embrace her to offer some comfort. She kept speaking as she hugged him, "Going to miss changing you, feeding you, playing with you, and bathing with you." He could feel the longing and sadness in her voice

He blinked as he heard the bathing "with" you remark. His baby-side got to be naked with Mommy? Another part of him was bashing its head into a proverbial wall at the thought of leaving before getting to experience that chance. Henry decided that he might as well enjoy these tits once last time, and in the best way possible.

"Before I go, can I umm, can I uhh." He let his hands feel her breasts up to signal his intent. He heard an amused chuckle and felt her nod. She pulled back and grabbed her the front of her dress and allowed her plump tits to bounce out. She gave a small smile to him, "Never change baby-boy." He didn't bother speaking as his mouth latched on to those beautiful tits.

-

He spent a little time getting breastfed before he decided that he had enough. He was going to miss this milk, that was for sure. After that, Mommy allowed him out of the high chair and then told Henry that she would get his stuff. For the first time since meeting her, she left him alone now. The young human wondered if she spent the last two and a half days with him the entire time. He'd never seen anyone dedicated to her craft of caretaker; even the matrons had to take breaks sometimes. But he couldn't figure out why this had all happened. Why was she so invested in taking care of him, and more importantly, not wanting him to leave? Indeed she could've stopped him, but she didn't even attempt to bar him from leaving.

Henry felt awkward being alone in this place. He didn't feel like an intruder, but more akin to an awkward guest in someone's home, to which he then upset his host. Henry was just happy that she didn't start to cry when Henry told her that her baby-boy wanted to leave; the poor boy might have backed down entirely then. Instead, she was understanding and even accepted his plea, although he imagined she thought it silly at best and crazy at worse. If this woman considered herself his Mommy, then he understood why there a fear for his safety out in this insane and deadly world. But she saw danger around the corner; Henry saw excitement and wonder. His future was uncertain, but that uncertainty filled him with courage all the same. 

As Henry waited, he returned to the nursery and spent some more time examining it. Like the cabin, this whole thing felt off, and he idly wondered what about this place was making him question everything. As Henry looked around, the baby-boy saw those same toys from earlier. He didn't have time to examine them, but upon further notice, they were quite detailed! Henry saw an Alliance Footsoldier, a Horde Grunt, an Elven Mage, and what looked to be a dragon of the Red Flight. He could even move their limbs and put weapons in their hands. 

When his Draenei caretaker returned about 30 minutes later, she found him playing with the toys, his diapered butt in the air as he rested on his elbows and knees. She smirked as he was so engrossed that he didn't hear her come up from behind and swiftly smacked his padded rear, which elicited a yelp of surprise from him and an amused bout of giggling. 

"Not funny!" Henry pouted as he got up. He did notice that she was carrying all his stuff, which itself was no small feat. Then again, Mommy was quite strong. 

"I disagree. What woman could resist spanking a diaper-boy?" She remarked as she started to put down all his items and also a curious looking bag. His caretaker began to help him put on his clothes, which was another embarrassing affair altogether. She made a mention that if she had a little more time, she would have had a lot more age-appropriate clothes for him. He had a good idea of what that entailed but tried not to think about it. As she pulled his leather pants up, they felt quite snug around his diaper. He caught a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror; he looked every part the young adventurer until one saw a woman trying to force a pair of pants over his diapers. It was also when he noticed that there was, somehow, a pacifier clip attached to the front of his leather jerkin. Finally, Mommy finished with her labor, and Henry glimpsed at what little vestige of maturity he had left that was covering his diapered state. At least having his sword on hand made him feel a little bigger. 

Granted, he had a noticeable bulge around his crotch and butt. He was morbidly curious what his pants would look like once he started filling up his diapers. The Draenei woman finished with her work, gave a sad sigh as she looked at him. "The last couple of days, it's just been you in diapers. Now you are back to wearing this armor. It doesn't suit you, Henry." He frowned at the criticism, but he didn't argue the point. He felt confident again, and with that confidence, also felt the need to get back on track with his journey.

Seeing the look on his face, she went to grab his hand, but she hesitated and gestured for him to follow. He felt some disappointment over not having the chance to touch her hand one last time. As they walked towards the cabin's entrance, they both stepped outside into a fresh, early morning breeze. It was good to be out again, even though it felt like only a few hours ago and not days since he was last outside. He turned towards his caretaker, his Mommy, over the previous few days.

"I uh, I suppose this is good-bye." He started saying before he heard some sniffling and saw a few tears cascade down her cheeks. Light, he didn't want to believe that she was going to cry at this point. Again he wondered, why was she so concerned with him? Why did she seem so intent on keeping him here? Hell, he didn't even know her name! 

"I'm sorry!" She sniffed and daintily brushed away her tears, "I didn't think this would happen. I thought I did everything right by you." He was surprised to see her like this, and if this was some last-minute ploy to get him to stay, he had to admit it was quite convincing. But as he tried to think up the words to say, she brought up the strange bag that she was carrying and held it out to Henry. "Please take this. I told you it would help you, and I promise it will do just that." 

He took the bag and found it made of sturdy, lightweight material. He could also hear things were already inside of it. "Keep the bag close to you, Henry." She advised the young adventurer, and she looked quite serious when speaking that. "If you ever feel alone or afraid, just think of me." He wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she once again caught him off guard with another hug. This time though he didn't feel like ogling her breasts, he just hugged her back. So many questions ran through his mind, and he figured this might be one of the few times he could ask her something, to get perhaps a nugget of truth out of why she was here, why this had been so convenient from the start, and why she was interested in keeping him here.

But as he pulled back and looked at her again, seeing her rather distraught and tragically sad face, he mustered up all the love and passion he had towards this strange woman, this Draenei who called herself his mommy and asked, "Can I get kiss goodbye, mama?" He was rewarded with a shocked look on her face before it turned into a bittersweet smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead. In that brief moment, he felt as if there was a small blessing from the Light that graced his very being, and he felt confidence flow through him. It also caused him to start wetting his diaper, but he thought that it just added to the moment. 

He gave her a confident smile, "I'll come back someday. I promise you; I'll come back and see you again." He didn't know if he could keep it, but he was going to damn well try to return here one day. She gave a small smile and nodded at him, though he felt like it was the action of a mother that knew such a thing would never come to pass. "I'd like that a lot. Just don't lose sight of what's in front of you, Henry."

The young and invigorated padded adventurer nodded, "I won't. Just don't worry about me, okay. I'll be fine." His declaration didn't bring her any comfort as she shook her head, "A mother always worries about someone she loves." That final statement almost caused Henry to choke up; she loved him? However, seemingly a constant around Mommy, she stopped him from asking any more questions. She grabbed his pacifier and plopped it in his mouth with a small smile, "Okay, enough, talking Henry. You have a job to do." She turned him around and gave him another hard spanking on his rear; he didn't feel anything but the act shocked him into moving.

"Make sure to not stay in messy diapers for too long; ask someone nice for a diaper change!" She called out to him, and he felt his face get hot, "Don't forget you can make cummies in them too if you get backed up! And don't stare at other women's breasts so much, it's rude!" Henry felt himself move a little faster than he expected too if to get away from the rather humiliating exchange of advice. 

He never did turn around to see Mommy, and the cabin starts to glow a combination of green and gold. Nor did he hear the last words of her uttering, "Stay safe, baby-boy."

-

It took him ten minutes to find the Elwynn Road again. Henry had made sure to try and find some landmark for the path he received from the cabin to the road but was getting caught frustrated when he saw that there was nothing to indicated where the way even began. Another mystery about this strange, but an incredible encounter none the less. 

In the end, he continued on his journey to Westfall. It was another two hours before he noticed how pronounced his waddle and how cold his diaper was now. As he reached into his backpack for his changing supplies, he discovered he had none. "Oh, no, no, no!" He was panicking slightly, how the hell was he going to change into a new diaper. That was then he felt the new bag around hanging from his back. He figured that Mommy would give him a couple of extra diapers. As he got a closer look at the bag, he found that it had many pouches and places to hold things in it. 

As he opened the bag up, he saw rows of thick, babyish diapers. There was a note on top of them; "Don't forget about Baby-Henry; he needs some love as well." The diapers were undoubtedly appealing, but as he opened up more and more of the pouches he was greeting a host of baby paraphilia; powder, washcloths, baby bottles, jars of some food, pacifiers, bibs, a pair of rattles, and a blue changing mat. How exactly all this wasn't weighing him down or even all fit in here was a mystery, but all Henry could think of was that her parting gift was an actual diaper bag. 

Rather than clothes, gold, magic items, or weapons, she had given him nursery worth of baby goods and plenty of diapers to spare. He sighed behind his pacifier, which he now realized he was still suckling on, and quickly grabbed some changing supplies. Henry had a long way to go before he'd even hit the outskirts of Westfall, and he figured he might as well get a fresh diaper on.

His encounter along Elwynn Road was undoubtedly an exciting start to his travels. A part of him hoped that whatever happened was a one-off, while another part of him sincerely hoped there would be a repeat. He had no idea what lay ahead of him.


	2. Reflections on Maturity and Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has bid farewell to a strange, but caring Draenei woman. Many questions plague his mind; who was she, why was she intent on taking care of him, and did he perhaps make a mistake with leaving her? Regardless of such turbulent thoughts, he continues onward to Westfall, where the next part of his journey will take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here and reading? Well, alright, then. Time for Henry to arrive in Westfall. I'll keep seeing if I can weave an exciting story among all the smut.

Looking back on it now, Henry was starting to think he might have made a mistake. It had been three days since the young traveler left the cabin. And Henry missed his Mommy. It was as simple as that. He lost his Mommy and was feeling homesick, and he felt conflicted because of it. There was a sense of loss and confusion over this decision. 

Henry wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't like he ran away from her or something, hell, she was kidnapping him if he thought about it. However, such rationalizations fell apart when the thought of someone like her kidnapping and turning him into her baby was very erotic. That was another problem he was having with his thoughts, they always turned into fantasies in his head and this, in turn, caused him to stop his journey intermittently to let off some "steam" as the saying goes. His masturbation sessions were becoming quite frequent, sometimes twice a day which was kind of impressive considering he was doing it in a gnoll and murloc invested forest. 

It was also dangerous in certain instances. Henry nearly got skewered by a murloc while he was rubbing himself. He didn't hear or pay attention to his surroundings. Henry was too busy thinking about Mommy changing his diaper again. It wasn't until he heard "Mrgllll glrrm gl!" that he had enough time to barely dodge a spear that came close to nailing him in the stomach. By the time the young adventurer finished killing the damn thing, his diaper was wet, and Henry felt poop in the back of it. He got the crap scared out of him. His first near-death experience and Henry honestly felt a tad scared after that. He spent that afternoon finding a nice, safe spot, curling up, and spent some time "pretending" to be a baby. He found the whole experience was therapeutic, and if he was honest, it was fun in a silly way.

He certainly imagined he looked silly; sometimes he would be in his diapers, lazing around on a blanket with the warm sun beaming down on him, sucking on a pacifier, and playing with a rattle of all things. Hey, the rattle was exciting! But once Baby-Henry had his fun, the adult side came back. However, rather than feel embarrassed or ashamed over such infantile actions, Henry was instead sexually stimulated. It was a cycle in some ways; he'd started thinking of Mommy, he'd masturbate, keep traveling, be a baby for an hour, masturbate again, and then keep on moving. Henry wasn't sure why this was precisely, sure he was a young man, and that meant he was thinking about sex practically every other minute. And there was the fact that the memories of Mommy were still lingering inside him, giving him a bounty of original materials to fuel his adult-baby fantasies. But this felt more like an awakened libido then him just exploring a fetish.

The young traveler knew this to be the case when on the second day of his journey when he felt the familiar desire to release some stress. He was still on the road, and while it was empty, he told himself, "I wonder what would happen if someone saw me rubbing myself..." Henry was used to familiar people seeing him in diapers, but strangers were a whole other thing. It was one of the reasons that when Mommy surprised him upon their first meeting that it caused significant embarrassment. The memories of that meeting still caused his face to flush, even after everything that followed. But now, the thought of such an event occurring again was titillating to him. He wanted to imagine the shocked look on some woman's face upon seeing him rubbing himself through his pants or just his diaper. That's when the fantasy started to cascade further into deviancy. Because soon it was the idea of his thick, wet, and messy babyish diapers on display as he rubbed himself that took hold in his mind. 

But why would he stop there, his babyish side provided, he might as well look the part of a baby. He could have his pacifier in his mouth, suckling from it as he tried in vain to make a sticky mess in his diapers as he lied on the grass off to the side of the road. He was looking either the part of a lost baby or one enjoying the warm sun without a care in the world, like an open invitation to someone to look upon his infantilism and perversions. Henry wondered how this fictitious woman would respond; outrage, disgust, surprise, amusement, curiosity, or shock? Would she feel a maternal urge to change him, scold him, or something akin to both? Or would she gaze upon Henry was lust as she now had control over this submissive diaper-boy? 

That was when Henry stopped the fantasy and realized that something had indeed changed in him. He was never a pervert or voyeur. Indeed, Henry didn't want to do anything like that to some random passerby. He knew plenty of people in the world had seen or heard strange things, but it wasn't his place or right to force such a thing on someone else. 

And this was the first moment in which he felt a tad bit of shame since leaving Mommy. Showing off this side of him to strangers was a personal line he didn't want to cross, but the desire to do so was quite strong. A part of him quietly wondered if this was something that Mommy had done to him. She knew how to use magic and was using calming spells on him; perhaps she did something? The darker thought was that Henry did, in fact, a fetish for humiliation and that kind of sent shivers down his spine when that thought gained traction. Alternatively, perhaps it was a combination of both? Some lingering side effects from the magic combined with some hidden desires in his mind. But why did it feel like it was only growing? Something was influencing him. 

But he had no idea. Was it the diapers or one of the many baby paraphilia items? He considered throwing them away, but his logical and baby side told him that was a terrible idea. For one, logic pointed out that Henry needed the diapers and changing supplies. His babyish personality would pitch a fit, and he didn't want to blackout and have it take over in the middle of a town. Henry felt trapped in this quagmire that was his mind. He now only wondered what would happen once outside stimulus got brought into the mix. Hell, what would happen if he had to stay in a town for a few days or weeks? Henry would have to find someplace to have an outlet for his sexual and infantile desires, which would result in some ridiculous balancing act. And this was before he'd need to consider everything else that needs taken care of, such as money, equipment repairs, food, and getting to his next destination.

Henry was finding that being an adventurer and an adult was hard. He needed a break, so he grabbed a bottle, a pacifier, his rattle, and went to find a beautiful spot to unwind for a bit. The young man then felt his diaper was quite wet as well, so with a sigh, Henry grabbed the diaper bag and went to take care of that as well. He idly wondered if this was something parents felt when taking care of their kids; always having to one thing or another or clean up some mess. This whole situation was making him miss Mommy a lot more now.

\- 

It took Henry another two days to finally reach Westfall, and it wasn't precisely what Henry imagined it would be. He had read once that this land was a region of rolling pastures and farms that were once beautiful and green. As he approached the outskirts of the fiefdom, all he saw now was a realm that was barren with drought due to maltreatment at the hands of Defias Brotherhood and even the Horde. It had been stripped of resources and men to fight in Northrend, where the famous Westfall Brigade had fought against the Scourage.

Information about the situation in Westfall was always sparse. Henry never met another orphan from this land, so rumors among even children were sporadic at best although everyone heard about the dreaded Edwin Vancleef and the Defias Brotherhood, who were cutthroats, bandits, and highwaymen who practically extorted this land into poverty and destitution. Thankfully adventurers from the Alliance finally ended his mad reign, or so the stories go. 

A part of Henry wondered if he should be concerned about the Defias Brotherhood, but then again it wasn't like they had any leadership left. No, he just had to worry about all the beasts, gnolls, and regular bandits. And then there were the stories of Horde raiders in this land. So he kept his steel sword in hand as he finally made his way into Westfall proper. Henry thankfully wasn't feel the urge for baby time or to even masturbate; his survival instincts were now kicking in again, and while the Alliance did control the fiefdom he hadn't seen patrols for almost four days now. He remained on guard the whole time on the road.

But after only a few hours, and with no dangers showing up, he soon arrived at Sentinel Hill. While some would discredit this outpost as rundown and impoverished, Henry found it to be quite uplifting in some way. He saw a host of people working hard, seemingly having some vital task to complete, and others looking determined about one thing or another. Henry had heard that Sentinel Hill was going to be rebuilt and reinforced, but seeing it first hand was quite uplifting in some ways.

Henry felt some pride and awe at such a simple thing, but this was what he was looking to see in the world, a place of hope and rebirth in such a desolate land. The poor boy stuck out like a sore thumb and finally, one man asked him if he was looking for someone. Henry quickly remembered why he came and advised that he had a message for Captain Danuvin, one of the returning officers from the Westfall Brigade. The young adventurer was directed towards Sentinel Tower, which was the Brigades headquarters, and told to speak with the Captain and deliver the message.

He felt some excitement over the thought of completing his first quest. Once then, he'd see about finding a place to change. Henry wet himself at least a few times on the journey over here, considering the amount of water he drank. No issue, he'd likely make more than enough money to buy a room at an Inn.

-

"Sorry son, all the rooms at the Inn are full." Captain Danuvin had the decency to look a little apologetic at explaining this fact, "A lot of our boys and girls are coming back home, and we don't have enough rooms in the barracks." Henry felt crestfallen at this development. It wasn't like he couldn't sleep outside, but he'd rather not if had too. That said, if Henry stayed at Sentinel Hill, the diaper-boy wouldn't be able to find a decent changing place. Light forbid he felt the need for baby time and had to take care of that particular urge. 

"Tell you what though," Captain Danuvin spoke up after thinking about this a little more, "I do know that the Saldeans over at their farm got plenty of room, you'll need to do something for Salma. Shouldn't be an issue though, she needs a man around the farm for a little bit since her husband is currently in Stormwind."

Well, that didn't sound too bad. It wasn't like Henry didn't do his fair share of chores back at the orphanage. "Well, where do I go to find this Saldean Farm?"

"You are in luck, their daughter is here, and she can guide you over to it." The Captain turned around to walk further inside the tower and called out to a "Hope" to come see him. To Henry's surprise, out came a charming and attractive short-haired brunette. Her garb was certainly quite plain and rugged, but she carried herself with some grace. This "Hope" looked to be a little younger than Henry, maybe by two or three years. As he watched the two of them speak, the Captain then pointed to Henry.

As soon as they made eye contact with one another, Henry felt a chill go down his spine. He had no idea what made him do that, but he felt like a wave of spite was directed towards him. He briefly felt his crotch get warm as a little bit of pee came out in surprise of this feeling of loathing. However, as she approached him, she was all smiling and gave off an aura of gentle feminity.

"Hi there, Captain Danuvin said you helped us out and needed a place to stay?" She had a sweet voice, at least that was what Henry thought as he tried to shrug off that weird feeling he just washed over him a second ago.

"...Yes, the Captain said that I might need to help with some work around the farm?" 

Hope rolled her eyes and smiled, "I can promise you the most mama might do to you is make you lift a bucket of water or some hay." The Saldean girl explained before looking towards the waning late afternoon sun. "But we'll need to leave now if we want to get home in time to have plenty of sunlight left." 

"That's fine; I already got paid for my work." Fifty silver coins, a magic ring, and some chainmail for all his troubles. He felt some small amount of pride over accomplishing this, likely inconsequential, task. Still, everyone has to start somewhere. The best part was that the chainmail was jingling so much it would hide the sound of his crinkling diapers.

Hope gave him a somewhat placating smile, "Oh well good for you." Henry didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was patronizing him. The young adventurer was wondering what he did to piss her off. Before either of them left, Captain Danuvin looked at Henry, "Not many other quests around here, but plenty of work to be done to help with the rebuilding." He made a quick gesture to Hope, "Hope here knows a lot about the reconstruction efforts, so if you have any questions, you can ask her."

That arrogant smile on her face made Henry think that was probably a bad idea.

-

Henry and Hope left Sentinel Hill only a few minutes later. She advised that the Saldean farm was about 45 minutes away and that they needed to still keep an eye out for any enemies or bandits. Such concerns aside, Henry did try to make some small talk with her, is to not focus on the increasingly cold diaper around his crotch.

"I had heard that Sentinel Hill was a ruin, but it looks like its getting back on its feet."

Hope nodded, "Hmm, you would be right to think that." And she said nothing more to him. After about another five minutes of silence save for walking, he tried changing the subject. 

"So how long have you and your family been here?" 

He saw just the barest hint of her body going rigid for a second and her right-hand tightening into a fist briefly, "The Saldeans have been here for generations. My real family all died five years back." Henry had the decency to wince at that statement. He knew there were plenty of orphans, but he didn't expect to encounter one so soon.

"I'm sorry to hear that and bring it up." He was genuine in his apologies, "I'm an orphan as well. Though the thought of knowing one's parents and losing them is something, I can't imagine. Still, at least they'd be happy to know that you are alive and well, and someone was willing to take care of you." Henry tried to think of the bright side of things. It was tragic, like many things, but Hope did have people in her life that cared about her.

To his surprise, he heard a brief scoff, "My family can hardly take care of their farm and land. But does Stormwind send help to us? No. Instead, we had to send so many to fight the Lich King while gnolls and monsters ravaged our lands. What's the point of taking care of some distant threat if the ones at home remain?" He could hear just a tiny bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, the Alliance sent people to take care of Van Cleef. That counts for something." Henry suggested and was surprised when she stopped and rounded on him. Her face did not contain any anger, but the fury in her eyes, while subtle, showed the young man that this was the wrong thing to say. 

"The Defias Brotherhood was not a problem of Westfall, but rather a symptom. They were a response to everything wrong from the leadership in Stormwind, and when they tried to fix things, the King ordered their extermination without a second thought. Now whenever people bring up the Alliance taking out the Defias leadership, we are supposed to act all grateful. Stormwind keeps taking and taking from us without a second thought, and we are expected to bear the burden." She turned around and started to walk again.

Henry tentatively followed her again, "But Stormwind is sending over resources, money, and workforce again. I mean look at the activity in Sentinel Hill."

She didn't turn around to look at Henry as she spoke, "That's because it's a military outpost. They want it under their control and fixed up so, in the event of any uprisings by gnolls or bandits; they can send out the garrison to take care of it. Meanwhile, Moonbrook is still an empty ruin and leaves so many homeless. Our farms remain abandoned, and much of the land remains under no control save from gnolls, murlocs, and bandits. Even with the Brigade coming back, we are still stuck with practically nothing and Stormwind does nothing."

Henry was confused though, "But you are helping the reconstruction efforts in Sentinel Hill. Isn't that kind of hypocritical to say?"

All he got from that remark was her turning around to look and at him with a flat look, "We all do what we must to both survive and help our people out here. At the very least if I work with the garrison, I can help redirect the flow of excess resources towards the people that need help the most. I don't expect some child from Stormwind to understand the trials we face out here and what has to be done to survive." She turned around and continued walking, and that ended the conversation.

Henry felt his face get hot again, and that was just from the child comment. He was older than her, but she was more worldly and mature then he was. Henry considered that five years ago, he was still getting babied nearly all the time; the matrons still cared for him, and his life was still relatively carefree in both a babyish and young adult way. But for Hope, she lost her family and her home. She likely spent the first year trying to survive and find some 'hope' in this desolate land. 

It was a reminder that age didn't necessitate maturity. A part of Henry still thought that Hope was wrong to think so negatively about the Alliance mission in Sentinel Hill. Perhaps it wasn't what she wanted, but the people there were happy and had a purpose in their stride. But while that same part of him wanted to refute her claims, his logical side felt there was some truth to the rebuttal. He did not know all the facts about this place, what had happened here, and what the Alliance had in store for Westfall. Too many variables to consider.

His thoughts started to drift back to her comment about him being a child, and he was wondering if people perceived him as someone younger than 22, and he realized that they did see him as such. Perhaps he looked the part of a 16 or 17-year-old? Maybe 18 if he was generous. A few called this the gift of Youth, that he could always look younger then his age suggested, but Henry just considered it a pain in the ass. It took him starting puberty before people stopped thinking he was five years old when he was 12. Looking over at Hope, she probably would feel quite vindicated if she knew that Henry was more a baby then a child. He could only imagine how she'd respond if she saw his wet diaper and how babyish it looked, she'd likely disregard anything he'd have to say after that. Hell, if she asked him how old he was and told her the truth, she'd probably start laughing.

'22 and still in diapers? Not only do you not look the part of an adventurer, but you also don't even act like one. You don't know anything at all except how to fill your diapers!' That was one such line among many that were running through his head. He worked on trying to suppress such thoughts, now was not the time for him this. Henry felt a bit of shame at that moment. There was Hope, who was going to let him stay at her home and during such an uncertain time, and he was thinking about her in some perverted fantasy. It wasn't right, and he got a reminder that something needed to be done about these thoughts and feelings, less he did something stupid or dangerous. 

Either way, he still needed to find a place to change his diaper soon.

-

The next thirty minutes passed in silence before they arrived at their destination. It was an old farmstead alright, with a rather large house and several barns and a dozen open, but completely barren fields. Henry could only imagine how beautiful this place looked when it was full of life. Now it seemed to be another sign of the times that was facing Westfall. Such thoughts aside, he and Hope arrived at the Saldean home.

"Mama, I'm home, and I brought a guest!" Hope called out to the still tidy and some-what clean home. She didn't bother explaining anything to the young man; she walked towards the living room and grabbed what looked like a slice of bread on the table. Henry took the time to examine the Saldean's home, and he could see the somewhat rustic ascetic mixed in with the standard human architecture design. He did, however, feel a comforting atmosphere, and he briefly remembered something similar to Mommy's cabin. He shortly heard some steps from another room before a woman stepped into the room. She had brown hair, lovely black eyes, and the look of an experienced mother. She wore similar garb to Hope, meaning that she likely worked outside quite a bit as well.

She sent a smile towards Henry, seemingly not concerned with the stranger that her adoptive daughter brought into the home. She turned over to Hope, "And who's this? Someone from Sentinel Hill?" 

Hope shook her head, "Just some kid adventurer from Stormwind." He felt his cheeks flush at the mention of being called a 'kid' by Hope. "He needs a place to stay tonight."

"Oh, well, no problem there. I'm sure I can find some work for this young man to do." She smiled at Henry, "A strapping young lad like yourself, and adventurer to boot, shouldn't have any trouble helping this old woman around the house."

Henry chuckled, "Old woman? If I didn't know Hope was your daughter I'd have assumed you to be sisters with how great you look." Henry half-joked and complimented. The Saldean Matriarch did look quite lovely for however old she was, must've been the fresh air and food. Henry got a good-natured chuckle from the woman and flat look from Hope.

"Oh my, a flirtatious young man. Whatever would my husband think of such comments." She had a slightly exaggerated look of shock at such scandalous words. Henry shot back with, "Well, he'd probably agree with me." 

Hope continued to give him a flat look, while her mother just roared with laughter before speaking, "Oh, you are adorable." She approached him and held out a hand to him, "My name is Salma Saldean." He took her hand and shook it, "Names, Henry."

Salma looked a little confused, "No last name?"

"None. I'm an orphan." He was a little surprised to see her eyes cast downward slightly, "Oh, sorry to hear that." She apologized, and Henry waved it off. He didn't notice that Salma's confused look as her eyes lingered at the front of his pants. Hope started speaking to Henry, "If you are done flirting with my mother, I'm going to go to my room. Dinner will be in a couple of hours." Hope didn't stay much longer before she took off from the living room. Henry didn't get a word in before she took off. He idly wondered if he maybe was a little forward and friendly towards her adoptive mother. 

When he looked back at Salma, she was looking at him in a different light. She was still smiling at him and always seemed quite at ease around him. It was strange to think that she had no issues around a stranger, even if she believed him to some young teen adventurer. "Well then, let me show you to your room." As they started to walk, Henry was relieved that he'd finally have a peaceful and secluded spot to change his diaper. He'd like still need to be a bit quiet due to how loud the tapes on the diaper could be, but he could change his diaper in peace. And once it reached night time, he could also masturbate and deal with any lingering thoughts from today.

He was slightly thankful that his guest room was on the other side of the house from Hope. He didn't want to be dealing with her any longer than he had too. "Okay, here it is, it's small but it should fine all the same." It was undoubtedly a spartan room, but he didn't mind that at all. As they entered inside, he didn't notice that Salma close the door behind them. 

"Well, I appreciate all the help your family is providing me." Henry started saying as he was touched in some way by the generosity of the Saldean family. 

Salma quickly waved the thanks off, "It's no problem at all." She looked at Henry with what appeared a combination of pride and determination. "Everyone in Westfall does their part to help with getting this place back on its feet. That means taking care of people in need."

"Just like Hope." Henry answered and received a small nod from Salma, "She told you that she was adopted? How strange, she tends to keep that to herself. But yes, we took care of her and many other orphans after everything that happened with the Defias and Moonbrook." Henry could see how tired she was upon thinking of some old wounds and memories. "But we opened our hearts and homes to them. I took care of them in just about any mother would do in that situation." She had a somewhat happy smile on her face, "I cooked for them, cleaned them up, sewed up their clothes, and took care of all their personal needs." She seemed to emphasize that last part.

Henry got a 'bad' feeling in his chest as she now looked a little smug while looking at him. "And, uh, what kind of personal needs was that?" Henry stupidly asked.

"Well, it was everything you could imagine a bunch of children and toddlers need help with; but a lot of it revolved around making sure they didn't make a mess, getting to the potty on time, and of course, the diaper changes." She crossed her arms under her breasts, "I learned quite a bit about diapers and whatnot, especially how to notice a wet one under someone's pants." She pointed a finger down to Henry's pants.

Henry felt his face flush. He couldn't believe, no Henry couldn't understand why this was happening. Another stranger found out that he was wearing diapers because of her experience taking care of actual babies? Was this something all mothers are capable of doing?! 

"Uh, Miss Saldean, I can explain." He tried to explain the situation before she decided to kick him out. Instead, she looked at him and said two words; "Pants off."

Henry blinked as heard the command, "Salma, what are y-"

"Pants. Off." She ordered this time, and the Saldean matriarch looked quite adamant. Henry looked conflicted at how this conversation had gone, but his babyish side was ecstatic, and the perverted part of him was amazed at this turn of events. It happened, he was found out by another woman!

"You don't have to change me." Henry tried to plead with her as he admitted what she already knew. That was the wrong answer, though, as Salma rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms before moving towards him. Her hands went to his pants and belt as she started to unbuckle it. Henry only stiffened in shock as this woman was about to pants him and reveal his babyish attire to her. With a practiced precision that came from taking care of other toddlers, she pulled down his leather pants, pulled up his shirt/chainmail, and assessed his diaper. She was looking at a thoroughly soaked infantile garment, sagging and swollen between his legs, and smelling of stale urine.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself with a huff before looking back up at Henry, "Why didn't you change your diaper? You could get a serious rash with how bad it looks." Salma snuck a hand behind his padded rear and felt around for any messes he might have made. This whole thing was giving him flashbacks to how Mommy handled him the first time around.

"I, I didn't have the time or place to do it!" He whined pathetically to her. "I don't want people to see me in my diapers." Well, that was a lie, but he didn't think to explain himself further. 

Salma was unamused, "Those are just excuses that any toddler would make!" He winced at the comment, "You are an adventurer, and you are supposed to make do in a bad situation. But seeing the state of this diaper and how it looks like something only a baby would wear, maybe I shouldn't be so surprised." He didn't look at her in the face as she pointed out such excuses wouldn't work on her. "Honestly young man, you should know better." She sounded very disappointed in him, and he felt it.

For some reason, he imagined Mommy would be as well, and that caused him to feel further shame. In his attempt to not enjoy being a baby, he had neglected taking care of himself for fear of his babyish side, embarrassing him. His attempt at maturity backfired on him, and now this stranger called him out on it, but wasn't that what he wanted in some ways? 

"Y-your right." Henry admitted quietly, "I should've known better. I don't want so many people to call me a baby." He awkwardly shifted, and his diapered crinkled loudly in the room. "But I guess I'm doing an awful job at that." Though he wondered how much of that was intentional. Henry looked up at his host and with the same pleading expression he used on Mommy, spoke up, "Miss Saldean, can you please change me into a fresh diaper?"

She smiled at him again, "Of course honey, what kind of host would I be if I didn't take care of my guest's certain needs. Besides, I would've changed you regardless of asking me." She then directed him to his bed. "Lie down there, and I'll get started. Do you have any extra diapers?"

He handed her his diaper-bag. When Salma looked curious at the offered object and then looked into it, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Goodness! Look at the things in here." Salma smirked at Henry, "I guess the baby comment wasn't that far off."

Henry nodded but didn't vocally confirm that he agreed with being called a baby. He pulled up his pants slightly to help him waddle over to his temporary bed and sat down on it with a wet squish. The young man gave an audible whimper to Salma at the feeling of sitting down in a cold and soaked diaper. He pulled out a blue pacifier and popped into his mouth, much to Salma's amusement. His baby side was happy to get a dry diaper soon enough.

The Saldean Matriarch went over to his bed and quickly took off his boots, socks, and then his pants completely. "I didn't think I would have to be changing any more diapers until Hope brought back a baby one day, though I suppose she technically did do that." She half-joked to Henry, who blushed. "Now bear with me, I've never seen diapers like this before." She unfurled one of his disposables and looked at it keenly, "We use cloth diapers in Westfall. Sometimes I would just put five or six layers on the kids that didn't know or care to go potty." Salma looked at Henry and smirked, "Maybe I should see if I can find enough of the old ones and put some on you?" Henry didn't comment as he continued to suck his pacifier, but the blush told her all she needed to know. 

But she spared him further teasing as she looked it over his next diaper, "So you are supposed to throw these away? Huh, seems like a waste of money to me." Salma placed the diaper next to Henry's body and then grabbed powder and a washcloth. "Are you familiar with cloth diapers?" She idly asked as her hands went to start pulling the tapes off his diaper.

"Yeth," Henry said from behind his pacifier and blushed at how it came out. She chuckled as she started to rip off the diaper tapes. "How long have you been in diapers then?"

He pulled out his pacifier to speak, "Pretty much my entire life." Henry couldn't remember a time not waddling or toddling around the orphanage in a diaper. Salma looked quite amazed at that remark, "Did your caretaker never try to potty train you?" The Saldean matriarch finished pulling back the front of his diaper. She waved a hand in front of her nose at the smell of day-old urine filtered in the room. She did start to chuckle when she saw that he was devoid of pubic hair as she went for the washcloth.

Henry tried not to focus on her amusement over his lack of hair, "All the matrons tried. They just gave up after a while and figured me being in diapers was easier." He shivered when he felt the washcloth move against his penis and balls. He tried to not get erect from this whole thing. Salma continued to talk to him all the same, "And something tells me you didn't take the potty training serious at all?"

The baby-boy had the decency to look away at that observation. Henry tried the first few times to become potty trained, but after a while, he just got used to wearing diapers full time. Hell, everyone was already calling him Baby Henry by the time he was five and the matrons didn't seem to care. So why should he? 

Salma smirked at him, "Huh, that's what I thought. Some children never want to grow up." She then patted his thigh, "Lift your butt; I need to clean your tushy."

"I didn't poop my diaper..." Henry retorted but worked his body to lift his butt for Salma. The mother didn't respond as she quickly worked the cloth into his hindquarters. "Now stay like that." She commanded further as she grabbed the diaper and slid it under his awaiting butt. Henry saw her open up a container of powder and started to apply it to him. Getting a diaper change from Salma wasn't as fun as with Mommy, but Salma was gentle all the same. A quick command of 'down' from her and he felt the diaper underneath him, and she quickly got to work powdering his front side. Experience wise, this was undoubtedly was one of the fastest diaper changes he'd received yet. A part of him figured that this was because she likely had to have dealt with so many children at one point, she couldn't linger on any one child for too long.

"Okay, and we then pull the front up like normal." The thick padding soon covered his, still thankfully flaccid penis, and then started using the tapes, "Huh, well alright then, these diapers practically fasten themselves up!" She seemed to be impressed, and he wondered how many mothers would appreciate having this invention in their babies' lives. Henry certainly enjoyed them in his adult-baby life. Salma started to check the leak guards and even pulled the front a little bit to make sure everything was staying in place.

"There we go, all done!" She smiles at Henry and then grabbed his hands to pull him up from his bed. "Now Henry, what are you going to do next time you have a wet diaper?"

Henry stared at the ground as he spoke, "...I'm going to change it." She looked like she was expecting more from him to say and Henry blushed harder as he spoke the next line, "Or I'll get an adult to change me!"

"Good boy!" She hugged him and patted the back of his diaper. He briefly felt like Mommy was embracing him again. That said, he did appreciate that Salma Saldean took the time to change his diaper. He hadn't expected that nor did he expect to come out of this whole exchange with a little bit of wisdom gained about himself.

"Thank you, Miss Saldean," Henry remarked quietly to her. She gave his padded rear another pat before she pulled back, "It's alright, Henry. If I was honest, I kind of missed being intimate with another child after so long. Hope has been, rather distant these last few years." Henry could see that remark ran a lot deeper than he wanted to look into and so didn't press the issue.

"Still, thank you." Henry didn't know why, but he closed in and kissed the kind mother on the cheek. Salma seemed to surprise her before her cheeks turned just a little red and she got a goofy look on her face. "Oh my, so forward! How can a teenage boy attempt to woe an older and married mother, so scandalous!" She was joking, but Henry felt the need to correct something in her statement.

"Uh, I'm 22." He tried not to look so embarrassed by saying that, it wasn't like she hadn't already kind of ran him through another gauntlet of infantile related humiliation. 

Salma looked a bit surprised at that, so much so that she looked a little embarrassed herself. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I mean, you look 17 and, well, wow."

"Believe me; you aren't the first to assume I am younger. Hope thought I was, and I suppose the diapers don't help give off an aura of maturity." He patted the front of the thick garment around his crotch to make his point. "And if I was candid, I generally have trouble acting my age."

Salma nodded at that statement, "The pacifier tipped me off to that. You also acted like a little boy when I confronted you about the diapers." Though Henry figured that might have been because he was a somewhat submissive man by nature. Henry didn't bother responding though and only waited for her to come back with his leather pants. "Okay, well, let's get you back in these. I do need your help around the house if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind; you just changed my diaper when you could've just kicked me out." Henry quickly shot back at the thought of him not wanting to help. She nodded all the same at Henry, "Good, because if you said no, I'd have spanked you and then kicked you out of my house." The way she said that made it sound she would back up that threat to Henry.

Helping him back into his pants, soaks, and boots, Henry was pleased to see that the noticeable bulge around his crotch and butt didn't seem so prominent now. As they went to leave his room, Salma looked at Henry with another stern expression on her face. "Let me lay down some quick ground-rules, in regards to this in particular; first off I will be the one changing your diapers while I am here."

The young man in front of her nodded, "Sounds fair."

"Second, I expect you to tell me when you need a change. If I find out that you are hiding a wet, or Light forbid a poopy diaper, I will tan your hide mister."

He resisted the urge to gulp at the threat and instead quickly nodded to the matriarch. 

"Last rule, we will keep this between ourselves. No reason to bring Hope into this thing." Henry agreed with that sentiment a hundred percent. 

Salma nodded to him as well, "Okay, I know some tasks that should be easy for you to complete. It shouldn't take you more than a few hours. Dinner will be ready by then, I'll draw a bath for you, and if you are quick about finishing your tasks, I will do something special for you tonight. I saw some baby bottles in that diaper-bag of yours," Henry blushed upon hearing her say that, "and maybe I can even make a special nighttime cloth diaper for you out of the old ones I have."

"Uh, I mean, okay, I guess." The prospect of wearing a cloth diaper again was intriguing after so many years with the disposables. And he wouldn't say no to getting bottle fed. 

She gave a beaming smile to him, "Good boy, now remember to come to Mama Salma if you need a diaper change!"

He gave a small smile and nodded, "I will, Mama." That word felt right to say and the little blush he got from Salma told him it was the right thing to say. "So adorable!"

-

Hope had been right about one thing, well a few things, but when she mentioned that Mama Salma did indeed need him to lift some hay or move some stuff around. It was all easy work for Henry, and it made him feel manly in some way. The young and strong man, helping the womenfolk with all the dirty work. But speaking of dirty, it was halfway into his second hour when he felt the need to poop, and badly. Henry, for whatever reason, still had a little bit of control over his bowels. Henry also had a general distaste for the act of pooping his diapers. There was some, gross about the whole process to him. Sometimes he'd find a toilet or chamber pot, and indeed, use it for their intended purposes. He recalled enough from his attempts at potty training for such an occurrence.

Now though, in the middle of some random field and not wanting to take off a relatively fresh diaper, Henry was in a conundrum; should he go back to Salma and ask to use a chamber pot or go in his diaper? His babyish side was telling him to go and honestly, but he didn't want Salma to clean up a poopy diaper. But she told him to come to her for a changing. In the end, he didn't have much choice in the matter as he needed to poop. He quickly waddled back over to the Saldean house and entered it.

Still no sign of Hope, but he did see Salma working on something on her table. She looked up to see Henry, "Oh, are you done with your chores already?"

"Ah, no. I actually uh, well, uh." Henry stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out a way to phrase, "I need to make a mess, in my diapers." He answered quietly to her. Salma didn't look unfazed, "Okay, then just go in your diapers then, and I'll change you."

He looked surprised at how candid she agreed to change a young adult poopy diaper. "Salma, I'm not sure you understand how much, err, waste that would entail. If I can find a chamber pot or like an outhouse, I can take care of this problem."

She looked at Henry and rolled her eyes, "I've been cleaning animal manure since I was a young girl and I've changed so many poopy diapers in my time that I'm not worried about the smell or the size of the mess. So poop in your diapers like a good baby." For whatever reason, that was the magic phrase that triggered his babyish side to go forward with the command.

Henry barely felt it when his anal sphincter released its hold, and Henry groaned and squatted in front of Mama Salma. She looked a little more surprised as she watched the young adventurer audibly filling the back of his diapers up. The young man felt embarrassment like nothing else, even after everything that had happened so far, he had never pooped himself in front of another person outside of the orphanage. It might have lasted a whole 10 seconds, but Henry soon unloaded a fair amount of crap into the back of his diaper, and he felt the front of it warm as well as he wet himself. 

Mama Salma got up from her seat and walked over to Henry, "All done?" She asked, and he quietly nodded to her. He didn't want to look at her right now, too ashamed over having performed such a disgusting and infantile act. Salma pulled back the front of his pants and saw the deposited mess in the back of his diaper. "Well, I do believe you are due for another diaper change now, come on." She held out her hand to him, which he took with his right, and his left pulled out his pacifier and popped it into his mouth as she leads Baby-Henry to get another diaper change. 

Well, that was what he thought at first. Instead, Salma leads him to a room with what looked like a copper bathtub filled with water. Closing the door behind her, she goes over to the tub and pushes what seems to be a rune of some kind. Instantly it glows a crimson red and Salma turns around to Henry, "Okay, I do believe now is a good time for you to take a bath." She walked over to Henry and started to help him pull off his chainmail and leather jerkin. Henry, still in a slight baby-mode, does nothing but suck on his pacifier.

"It's okay Henry, I told you I don't mind this and that you had to come to me if you needed a diaper change. I'm very proud of you for following my directions like a," She paused awkwardly before speaking again, "Well, for following my directions." Henry knew she was going to call him a big boy, but after what she just saw that wasn't an appropriate title for him. 

She stripped him down to just his diaper soon enough. Salma then proceeded to take it off in a manner that only a veteran mother and expert of changing diapers would know. With precision, she was able to use the diaper to try and get as much of the poop off of Henry's butt as possible, before directing him to get in the tub. Looking over at it, he saw that the tube had steaming water and it looked quite inviting. He quickly got in it, and he watched as Salma balled up the soiled diaper.

"See, no issues at all." She looked quite proud at Henry. "Now be sure to wash that butt of yours thoroughly with soap along with the rest of your body. I'll be back with another diaper, and I can change you in here." He just nodded and contently sucked on his pacifier, feeling a lot better getting out of that dirty diaper. "Good boy, now don't make a mess in here." Salma smiled and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Henry was, surprised to say the least, at how much Salma was doing to make him feel comfortable and welcomed. It was slightly out of the ordinary. Still, Henry relaxed into the hot waters of the tube and let it work over the accumulated grime, dust, and dirt from his last few days along with the poop. He felt some magic that was burning away all the nasty particles, leaving him in relatively clean water.

He leaned back into the tube and just sucked on his pacifier. As he rested, he heard the door open again and figured that Mama Salma had already returned. When he looked up though, he saw Hope looking at him with a combination of shock, disgust, and confusion. She saw him with a pacifier in his mouth, what seemed to be an infantile looking diaper that looked used on the ground next to his clothes, and she had likely seen her mother leave the bathroom and possibly overheard her.

"You...you freak." She quietly muttered before quickly walking out of this room. The vitriol in her tone made Henry wince, and he just realized how much more awkward things had only gotten because of this. A part of him felt another bout of shame and some guilt, Hope likely was wondering what the hell was going on and why her mother was in on it. As he tried to process what he should tell Salma, Henry idly remembered that stray fantasy he had a few days ago. Wondering what it would be like for someone else to catch him being a baby. Hope might not have caught him like that, but she saw more than enough to conclude and found that it wasn't something she could tolerate. 

It took about 20 seconds later for Salma to return, "Okay, I a fresh diaper for you and everything." She set the items down and noticed that he looked pensive. "What's wrong?"

So Hope hadn't confronted her mother? That was interesting to consider, "Uh, nothing. I feel a bit guilty for all the things that you are doing for me."

She waved off the complaint, "Nonsense. You are still helping us out, and it's nice to have someone else here." Salma gave him a little smirk, "Besides, I think Hope is kind of interested in you."

Henry gave a very nervous chuckle, "O-oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes, I think she's always wanted a baby brother around." She giggled slightly, and Henry gave a tepid giggle back. Oh boy, things were going to be awkward at dinner tonight.

-

Events proceeded as usual. Henry finished washing, Salma help dry him off, put a new diaper on him, and sent him back to do his chores. Another two hours passed, and the sun was now beginning to set. As he walked back inside, he had expected to see some argument or shouts of accusement being thrown around by Hope towards her mother about him. But when he walked inside, all he saw was Hope helping her mother set up dinner. Henry felt like he was stepping into goblin minefield and made no efforts to start any conversations with Hope. The problem was that Salma was, of course, trying to get a conversation going between the two.

The dinner itself was a rather exciting affair. Henry spent the entire time waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never came. Salma was kind enough not to try and insert any baby-related jokes into her conservations. She instead started asking Henry what he did before becoming an adventurer, what he had heard about the outside world, and how Stormwind was doing. It thankfully passed a lot faster when talking about all those subjects, but Hope never got involved, and every time Henry looked over at her, she refused to meet his gaze. 

It was around 9 or 10 that Hope told Mama Salma that she was going to head to bed. Her mother bid her goodnight, but she was already out of the room before she even heard it. Hope's mother sighed at the rather cold shoulder, "Hope's upset about something, must be something related to what the reconstruction effort. She has a bad habit of carrying other people's burdens for herself. It's a good trait, but one that I think is causing her a lot of issues these days."

Henry knew the real reason but decided not to push it. At this point, if Hope didn't like him, that was fine, and if she didn't want to cause a scene, that was also fine for him. Salma asked him to help with the clean, which Henry did, and once it was around 10 o'clock, she gave Henry a smug look and crossed her arms, "Now then, I think its way past certain baby-boys bedtime." She grabbed his hand and guided him to his room. Henry kept an eye out to see if Hope was hiding around the corner, but he didn't see her anyway.

Walking inside their room, Henry saw a rather large set of cloth diapers lying on his bed. He gulped as he saw that it was many, many layers of cloth. Salma heard his response and chuckled, "Oh yes, gotta make sure you don't leak in the middle of the night. Now, strip and lie down on the diapers, and I'll be right back with your baba." Henry did as ordered and found that his third diaper for the day was also quite wet, so now was the time for a new change. As he stripped naked and lay on the pile of cloth diapers, he felt the inner layer, and it was like sitting on a pair of towels stacked on top of each other.

Salma returned with a bottle full of what looked to be just water. He didn't expect anyone without magic or gnomish technologies to have any milk on hand or that lasted for more than a few hours. "Good boy, all ready for you snug diapers?" Henry nodded and put his pacifier in his mouth. It was time to get diapered for the night, and Baby-Henry was enjoying their brief return to cloth diapers for sure.

He got washed and powdered quickly enough, then Salma started to pull up the layers of cloth upon Henry; It was a total of eight segments. Henry had though the night time disposables were thick, these reminded him of when he was very young, and diapers felt like a pillow around his crotch. Mama Salma finished up by applying four large pins around the diaper to keep him in place. "There we go, you look so sweet!" Henry looked down at the cloth diapers around his waist, and while they didn't have the same babyish appeal as the disposables, it felt amazing all the same.

Henry gave a cute giggle and patted the front of his diaper. He couldn't feel his penis, but he suspected that if he had the time to jerk off, he knew a way to do so. "I see Henry likes Mama's gift." Henry gave a very enthusiastic nod to her; this was great. He even pulled himself and got up onto his feet. He walked about five steps before Mama Salma started to chuckle.

"Oh Light, you look like you have a big white pillow around your crotch." Henry felt like that was true as well. The waddle became quite pronounced, that if he tried to run he'd likely trip due to the change in his gait. "Okay then, let me give you your bottle, and we can call it a night." She patted his bed before pulling the covers back for him. He quickly obeyed and got onto his bed as Salma started to tuck him in for the night. As soon as he was comfortable, she got up next to him. "Okay, open wide for the nipple."

With practiced ease, he left the pacifier drop from his open mouth and then let his lip latched onto the rubber nipple. He started to suckle the cold water greedily, and he felt Salma run her hands through his hair. "Something about all of this Henry. You are so...loveable. It feels like having a baby back in my arms again. My husband and I never had children, and when we took care of the orphans, well they all got homes sooner or later. We adopted Hope, and she's been our light in such dark times, but I miss these moments of intimacy that a woman can only have with an infant." She smiled down at Henry and chuckled, "But with you, it's almost like cheating in a sort of way. You all have all the benefits of a baby, but you can still communicate and do things like an adult when needed." 

Henry was barely paying attention as he felt the exhaustion from the entire day reaching him now. So much had happened, and it tuckered him out extensively. He just drank all the water in the bottle until there was nothing left. Salma was still talking though, "You know Henry, I wouldn't be against you staying a couple more days and nights. My husband won't be back for another month, and with Hope gone most of the day, you and I could maybe spend a little time before you need to head off."

The adult baby yawned and slowly nodded his head, maybe just a few days before he needed to head off again wasn't a bad idea. He grabbed his pacifier and put it back into his mouth. He briefly felt a kiss on his forehead and a "good night baby boy" before Salma turned out the light in his room. As he drifted to sleep, he could only wonder what he should do next then. Well, plenty of time for that later and if he woke in the middle of the night, he could masturbate to help him get back to sleep. There was certainly more than enough for a fantasy to run through his mind.

But as he lay fallen asleep and as Salma returned to her room, neither of them remained aware of Hope quietly having watched this entire exchange from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a lot fucking shorter, but I got the inspiration to expand upon this a little more. More to come, and hopefully soon.


	3. Fear, Loathing, and Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it might seem like Henry has found a lovely place at the Saldean Farmstead to rest, and he reflects on what has happened so far to him in Westfall. However, he soon finds himself in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still moving along here at a steady pace if you can believe it. I'm rather enjoying myself with writing everything. Here's hoping anyone that is sticking around or just joining is enjoying this rather strange story I've started to weave. At the very least, enjoy all the erotic ABDL content if you are looking for that. 
> 
> The start of this chapter is probably a bizarre start for a lot of people, but stick with it or skip to the first chapter "break."

Sleep had always come easy to Henry. Growing up, Henry slept through just about anything, and that included waking up to use the toilet. The poor boy used to wonder how anyone could sleep and not pee or poop themselves while doing so. He remembered hearing an explanation about this, from a very long time ago, one an alchemist explained a particular function of the average humanoid body. Usually, when a person sleeps, their bodies enter into a state of low energy usage, and the individual's body could wait until a state of wakefulness before needing to do anything. Naturally, this included most bodily functions, which prevented people from having to answer the call of nature while resting. 

Henry, of course, didn't have this capability as he was effectively incontinent. So when he slept, his body made no effort to stop him from peeing or pooping. His nocturnal situation required the young man to be thickly padded for bed. It was, however, difficult for many to consider or imagine what it meant to be wearing such thick diapers at night. Sleeping on one's side was difficult, the diapers could get quite hot, and plenty of powder was needed to prevent a severe risk of getting a rash which resulted in Henry's bed smelling like baby powder most of the time. Then as those diapers got wet or messy, it became increasingly uncomfortable to sleep in them for too long. Most adults would've deemed it impossible for anyone to sleep with what amounted to a soggy, or messy, pillow around their waists for an entire night. 

Then again, Henry wasn't like most people. On top of being a deeper sleeper, he had gotten used to the nuances that wearing such diapers entailed for him in the night. Well, except for one particular desire that was somewhat difficult to achieve during the nighttime. When Henry randomly woke up in the middle of the night, he found that it was for one mundane reason or another; too hot, too cold, felt the need to get a drink of water, and other such trivial things. No, what changed was when Henry found that he liked trying to masturbate at night. Sometimes the young adventurer would wake up and feel an incredibly strong desire and other times Henry would wake up from some erotic dream and trying to play it again in his head while his hormones wanted him to take care of the problem the only fashion way. He found that wearing his nighttime diapers did the act of self-pleasuring both problematic and quite intense.

It was almost like some weird game to him, and one that he had to perform if he wanted to get back to sleep and not wake up again. Trying to ignore it resulted in several instances of waking up in the middle of the night. A part of him wondered if he had just conditioned himself in some ways to this perverse activity. It had only gotten worse with this increased libido and his most recent memories. What used to be a once every other week activity, turned into once every couple nights, and now to almost every night. It was like an addiction now, but he considered it a harmless one. 

But there was also a problem with this activity, especially when it crept upon him. So when he awoke, groggily, from his sleep and still sucking on his pacifier, he wasn't surprised to find the reason why was that he awoke because of the feeling of a stiff erection in his diaper. "Oh, Gods, not tonight." He muttered behind his pacifier as his left hand went down to the front of his diaper. He could barely feel his cock, but it was there, and he could feel it trying in vain to break through the massive infantile castle wall that his current nighttime diaper. 

Henry groaned slightly but figured that there was no helping it. He tried to reach down past the diaper waistline to grab his cock directly, but that proved difficult. He finally stopped working to make the "hands-on" approach to resolve this situation, and the baby-boy decided to get into what he called the "position." You see, in his efforts to try and figure out how to release some stress while in his nightly diapers, he experimented and tried to find some means of achieving this "release," and he learned that it was both a matter of positioning and mental stimulus. Granted, this was just a playful way to say that Henry would put a pillow below him, started having aggressively erotic thoughts, and just started to grind and hump the pillow.

Of all the pathetic things he learned about his love of diapers and babyish things, this one was ridiculous as well as pathetic. This particular act of masturbating, he felt, was neither cute nor pleasing to look at or watch. But it had to be done, this was one of his tried and true methods, and it hadn't failed him yet. So Henry grabbed his pillow with his hands and then positioned himself on the bed, on his knees and with his diapered butt pointed in the air. Henry then slowly began to grind his diapered crotch against the pillow and tried to think "happy" thoughts. A slow, methodical sucking could be heard in the room as he tried to organize his perverted thoughts. 

But what happened more was he started to think about everything that had happened recently; Coming to Westfall, meeting the Saldeans, and getting admonished by Salma over his lack of maturity. It was interesting to imagine that she didn't call him childish or a baby, but rather, he had not treated certain situations in a manner that was bereft of any maturity. Why that had stuck with him was beyond him, it wasn't like Salma hadn't treated him like a toddler most of the day, but she likely was trying to tell him to be more careful and perhaps seek out help if he needed it. A balance between being an adventurer and a baby as it were. 

'But aren't I just a baby through and through?' Henry thought to himself as he increased his grinding speed. 'I told Mommy I was her baby.' The concept of being her baby clashed with his self-concept as an adventurer and explorer. But even Salma called him a baby when he pooped himself in front of her. By the Light, that was embarrassing, but it only helped reinforce this idea of his infantilism being his core defining personality. Was it wrong to think otherwise?

'No, I am a baby.' Henry increased the grind as he let that thought run through his mind now. He couldn't deny that what he was, nor what that meant for him. Once again, Henry felt like it was a mistake leaving Mommy. His thoughts were confusing him, though, as he started to battle that idea, 'I am a baby, but I'm also an adventurer. I can't forget that.' His Mommy had accepted him for both of these traits, so much so that she was willing to let him go into the dangerous world of Azeroth. 

And as his thoughts drifted back to Mommy; her body played through his mind, but it also lingered on her smiling face, loving eyes, and her warm embrace. For once in his adult-baby life, Henry's erotic thoughts drifted towards a woman he'd only known for a day and a half, but he felt nothing love and adoration for now. He wondered if he romantically loved her or not, but he couldn't deny that his sexual attraction to her burned hot at this moment. He closed his eyes and thought of the pacifier in this mouth to be one of her tits that the pillow he was grinding against his thick diaper was her body, and her kind teasing words before telling him that she loved him.

"Mama, mama, mama, I love you!" Henry muttered aloud as the sensation finally drove him over the edge and he felt a powerful orgasm wash over this body and as cum splattered the front of his diaper. He felt good like he got something out of his system and reminded himself of something important. He felt his heart racing and his body quiver, and he felt nothing could ruin this moment.

The fates, of course, play cruel jokes on men all the time. So while Henry was in the post-orgasmic bliss, he soon felt something metal and cold against the back of his head, heard the telltale sound a pistol primed, but thankfully no discharge, pain, or blackness of the Void. "You fucking deviant." Henry didn't need to turn around to know that was Hopes' voice.

-

Henry didn't move, didn't breath, and didn't even think at first. What had the hell just happened? He had just finished cumming in his diapers, and now he had a gun pointed at the back of his head, and Hope was the one carrying it. "Hands up, now." He quickly obeyed and this time not because of some infantile desire but for his bloody life. 

Henry spat his pacifier out and tried to reason with her, "Hope, I'm sure this looks fucking weird, but I can assure you..." Hope responded by bashing him the back of the head with the butt of the pistol. The young adventurer grimaced and swore at the pain. By the Light, she was pissed off at him.

"Shut up, and don't scream or I swear I will shoot you." She ordered as she backed away and went to light the mage-light candle for this room. Soon a gentle yellow light filled the room, and this allowed Hope to get a good look at Henry and his thick diapers. "Disgusting." She spat towards him with a look of disgust. 

"Hope, this is some misunderstanding I swear to you I can explain everything." Some people were always confused when they saw his diapers; as such, it wouldn't be the first time that Henry had to explain the diaper situation to someone else.

"You mean the fact that you are some overgrown baby that failed potty training at your orphanage? That you are a 22-year-old man, who acts like a baby and gets his rocks off to it? That you, somehow, got Salma into this whole disgusting venture?" She asked already know the answers. Henry found it kind of ironic that she called him a man while still accusing him of acting like a baby.

Henry stared for a second, "You were spying on us this whole time?" What the fuck, why would Hope spy on them? "If this is some jealousy thing or you think I'm blackmailing your mother, it isn't anything like that."

"You think I'm jealous of you and Salma spending time in some fucked up fetish roleplay?!" She looked very upset about the accusation. "Unlike you Henry, I'm not some freak that forces his fucked-up lifestyle on others to get his rocks off."

He wasn't going to take that lying down, "I don't force my 'lifestyle' on anyone." He was lying about that though in some ways, "And if you were spying on us, then you know that I didn't do anything sexual to her or force her into anything." 

"And yet I just witnessed you humping a pillow and calling out to 'mama' multiple times." Well, that did sound bad, but Henry decided to toss that one back to her, "Wait, you were watching me that entire time?" He was rewarded with some pink on her cheeks before she looked disgusted again. 

Still, he decided to respond to her question before she shot him, "But no, I wasn't thinking of your mother when I was doing that. I was thinking of someone else."

Hope rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you were calling Jaina Proudmoore mama that whole time. End result is that you are one hell of a deviant."

"I didn't take you for such a puritan." Henry had never received such an explosive response from anyone. Most people either felt pity towards Henry or thought him weird or sometimes both.

"I just don't like fucking perverts in my home who are wearing their piss and shit around me and with an erection." She glared slightly at him. "Honestly, this proves my point about the Alliance is not caring about us. They send actual big-babies to do missions for them."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry the Heroes of Azeroth couldn't arrive to help. They are kind of busy in Northrend. Who exactly did you expect Stormwind to send over her on such short notice."

"Someone that can hold their piss and shit in something other than a diaper." Hope shot back to Henry, but she looked like she had enough. "I'm done with this whole charade. You are out of here, get your shit and go." Henry stared at her as she was telling him to leave the Saldean homestead in the middle of the night, in a quite dangerous realm. 

"Are you insane? That's a death sentence for me." Henry shot back with some fear in his tone. Hope smirked and gestured to the gun, "And getting a shot right now would be a guaranteed death sentence." 

Well, he wasn't going to bite the bullet in this particular instance, "At least let me have my sword?" Henry tried asking in vain, and all he got was an arrogant smirk from Hope and a shake of her head. Well, fuck.

She didn't relent though, "And don't try going to Sentinel Hill to mention this little encounter. I can assure you that once they hear how you tried to rape me, they'll have you strung up before you can get a word in edgewise." She gestured towards his still displayed diapers, "Granted; I doubt a sissy like you had any real cock behind that disgusting cage Salma made for you." He didn't rise to the bait and instead just glared back at her. "Now, Baby-Henry, don't throw a tantrum at me." She paused her mocking as she sneered, "By the Void, even speaking this infantile garbage is disgusting."

"Look, Hope, you don't have to do any of this. If it is such a problem, I can leave in the morning when it's safer and I won't go back to Sentinel Hill. I wasn't even going to stay for too much longer." He tried to plead with her, but all he got was a flat look from her. 

"Salma wanted you to stay a few more days and knowing her; she'd have whined and pleaded for you to stay. But if you think I was going to risk having you stay longer, so you two can have the privacy to have played some of your sick fantasies and come home to it, you have another thing coming." She responded as her face moved between disgust, anger, and dismissal. 

"At least," Henry started as he tried to think some of some solution, "At least let me change out of this thing." He gestured towards the thick cloth diaper around his waist.

"No." She remarked flatly to him.

Henry didn't drop it though, "If you want me to leave quickly, I need to get this off of me. Otherwise, I'll be waddling like crazy out the door, and it'll take me time to get away from the Homestead." She looked conflicted and then figured that she did want him gone as soon as possible. "Fine. I'll let you change your nasty diaper." He went to get up from the bed, but she stopped him by pulling the hammer of her pistol back, "No sudden moves. I'll grab your stupid changing supplies."

Henry nodded, and Hope watched as she walked over and grabbed his changing supplies. Something had that neither of them expected though, his diaper-bag shocked her. "Oww! What the fuck?" It was so subtle that Henry almost missed it, it looked like a green-gold spike of electricity hit her hand, but nothing more happened as she grabbed it and tossed it at him. "You warded your fucking diaper bag? Waste of good magic." She spat and then gestured at him, "Get to changing and make it fast."

He obeyed and quickly pulled out a fresh disposable and nothing else. He then started to unpin his diapers, and Hope was watching him like a hawk the entire time. Perhaps in another instance, it might have been a little erotic. Getting forced to change his diaper upon threat of death was undoubtedly original, and Hope looked kind of cute when angry. Henry had just enough to notice that Hope was wearing only a long sleeve shirt that went down to her well-toned and shapely thighs. Her hair was down as well, and he could make out her rather generous bust from behind her shirt. Light and Void, Henry's libido was a strange thing all the same, and it chooses poorly to get erect again.

As Henry undid the last pin and pulled back the soaked layers, Hope bore witnessed to his half-erect cock covered in piss and cum. She stared for a few seconds before she looked ready to explode but didn't. Likely didn't want to wake up Salma, "You fucking...you disgusting pig!" She hisses at him, and Henry could see that she didn't like him at this moment. He didn't bother waiting for much longer and quickly unfolded the crinkling diaper, which displayed baby blocks, little happy faces, and a few rattles on the front.

Hope still wasn't done speaking to him yet, "You wearing something like that, sucking on a pacifier, and drinking from a baby bottle. You were doing something like this for years, and yet the shame never made you want to fix any of it? I can't decide if you are stupid or delusional!" Henry could tell that she was getting quite fed up with everything and he haphazardly put on his disposable in his rush to get out of this crazy situation.

"Alright, I'm done." Henry stood with his hands still up, "I'll leave now, don't shoot me, okay? I need to get my stuff." He grabbed his diaper-bag and then went for the rest of his gear. But as he went for his chainmail, she stopped him with a "No" and Henry realized that she probably didn't want anything possibly stopping her shot if she aimed at his body. Least he was able to keep his magic ring and allowed him to put his pants, boots, and jerkin on. She quickly gestured for him to leave the room and she followed him with the pistol pointed to his back.

The Saldean Homestead was dark and quiet, and when the two of them stepped outside into the darkness of night, Henry was thankful for a full moon up in the sky. As he stared up, he felt like he needed to ask her, "What are you going to tell your mother?"

"I don't know or care. I'll tell Salma you just left in the morning without any notice. She'll probably be weepy for a bit, but she'll get over it sooner or later." Hope didn't sound the least bit apologetic. Henry got a little angry now at Hope.

"How can you be so utterly careless about her feelings?" He turned around to look at Hope directly in the eyes, "She loves you. You know that, right? You've distanced yourself from her so much that she probably thinks she's done something wrong to you."

Hope rolled her eyes, "All she and her husband were good for was making sure I had a roof over my head and some food. Everything else they've done for me, it doesn't mean anything. They aren't my birth parents. Adventurers like you, well not like you, killed my father, and what does she do? She lets freaks like you in our home and then plays with them like its all fun and games."

Henry didn't let that slide though, "You know if you want to make this some personal vendetta against the Alliance, fine, I don't care about it. All I do know is that you are spitting on the Saldean love because of your vendetta. Listen, Hope, I'm speaking to you as someone that has only recently felt the love of a mother after nearly 22 years of not having it. Having that love, it's so fucking precious and empowering. You know this because you had actual parents who loved you. When you lost them, it should've reminded you how precious that love was. And now that the Saldeans took you in, you despise their attempts at it?" Henry couldn't help but sound a tad bitter. How many years had he gone without any prospective parent even looking in his direction once they found out he was stuck in diapers permanently? Hope had gotten the love of someone, and she was dragging it through the mud.

"It isn't the same fucking thing. I'd rather have my vengeance than Salma's stupid love." She spoke with some finality. When Henry didn't respond, she first thought that shut him up. When she looked at him, all he gave her a look of pity and sadness.

She did not like it at all, "Don't you dare give me that look!" Hope pointed the gun at Henry and looked ready to pull the trigger, but he didn't look scared. 

"Hope, I am...so sorry that whatever happened to you made you this way. Maybe if you had met the same woman I did early on, you'd have had a much better life." He paused and looked over at home they just walked out of, "But, it's not too late, you know. Salma does love you like an actual mother would love her flesh and blood."

Henry paused his brief monologue to look at Hope, "I'm sorry if what I was doing made you uncomfortable, I do mean that. But Salma needed someone in her life to reciprocate some maternal love." He sniffed slightly, "You might not have been born from her, but she sees you as her baby-girl."

Hope had enough, "Stop. Talking." She gestured towards the open horizon. "Start moving, and if I still see you within the next 60 seconds, I will blow your fucking head off. One, two, three..." Hope started counting down, and Henry took the hint, though he felt that she wasn't going to shoot him all the same. He didn't bother looking back, that probably would've resulted in getting a bullet. 

But as Henry walked away, he got his very first taste of how the world of Azeroth had destroyed someone's life to the point that they could find no peace or joy or comfort in someone else's love and affection. Perhaps if she did indeed have someone like Mommy in her life, Hope wouldn't have been consumed by this hatred. Then again, Henry was mature enough to know that not everything or everyone would make do with just love, but he knew that Hope could've benefited from it. 

Not that it mattered anymore. Henry had to focus on surviving this night, but what a mess this had turned into for him. He was kicked out of his current lodgings, now in the middle of the night, with no sword or armor, and no idea where he was going. A part of him, mainly his baby-side, actually wanted to find a place to sit down and wail like a baby at the injustice of it all. He didn't do anything to hurt Hope or Salma, so what did he do wrong to deserve this? It hurt getting called a freak and all those other nasty things from Hope, but there was some truth to it. Not everyone was going to be receptive to this side of him or his lifestyle. He had to accept that and move on, but all he wanted right now was Mommy, or just about anyone to care of him.

He should've been careful wishing for that because as Henry moved through the ruined lands of Westfall, unknown eyes watched him like a wolf watches their prey and begins to stalk him in the hills. 

-

As Henry ventured through the dark lands of Westfall, wallowing in uncertainty and regret, he found the darkness around him to be quite scary. The moonlight helped things, but the diapered adventurer felt quite vulnerable at this moment. Devoid of armor, sword, and with only the cold dark surrounding him, Henry felt an old fear start to resurface. As a child, Henry was afraid of the dark. An issue like this wasn't anything new for any of the children at the orphanage, but for him, the darkness represented an uncomfortable and unending silence and blackness. Children feared the monsters hiding in the dark, but to Henry, he just feared being swallowed up by it. 

At one point, a matron bought him a stuffed animal that glowed in the dark, it had some mage light in it or something, and that helped immensely with his fear until he was 14 or so. He gave up the stuffed animal to another child that suffered from terrible night terrors, oddly enough this gesture seemed to have a lasting effect, and Henry no longer feared the night or the dark. That was until this moment when he felt truly alone again, and the night was seemingly trying to swallow him. Henry didn't want to feel this way; to explore required going into the darkness of uncertainty and the unknown, but at this moment, all Henry wanted right now was Mommy.

He felt his diaper had become soaked after traveling for what felt like an hour or two in some random direction. He was utterly lost, he reckoned, and he couldn't find the main road. Westfall wasn't the most dangerous place on the planet, not by a long shot, but to wander around at night without weapons and armor was a death sentence if he encountered anything or anyone that wanted to kill him. But even if he survived the night and found the main road, he'd have to travel back to Elywnn Forest without any supplies save for whatever was in his bags at the time. He was dangerously low on water and food, and due to the state of things in Westfall, he might not find anything. 

Henry thought he was going to die out here. The suffocating feeling of darkness, both the physical and his mental state, was driving him into despair. But Henry was still trying to fight and survive; he wasn't going to die out here, not before he explored as much of the world as possible and returned to Mommy. However, his logical side was pointing out how dire the situation was, and his baby side was terrified. The young adventurer was losing a mental battle to stay focused and calm. All he wanted right now was someone to save him from this nightmare and take care of him again.

The fates answered his prayers, albeit in a violent manner.

As he contemplated and stressed over the situation, he failed to take into account his surroundings. It was, with some irony, that while he was so terrified with getting attacked, he was unable to keep an eye out for possible attackers. Like a scared little boy, he only cared in that moment of being saved by someone. It was with some irony that his savior would first be his attacker.

Faster then Henry could react, he was set upon by a figure! All he heard was an “EEYAH!” from a female sounding voice that screamed from behind Henry. In a blur of motion, he felt himself suddenly fall to the ground as his legs went out from under him. His body fell with an audible thud onto the cold stone ground and subtle squish from his diaper. His soaked diaper cushioned his fall, and he felt it start to get even warmer as he helplessly pissed himself in shock and fear. He tried to spin around to meet his attacker but instead received a foot to his chest that pinned him to the ground. Henry looked up to his attacker and found himself surprised at what creature had attacked him.

It was an orc. A female one at that! Henry had heard stories that orc women were pig-like creatures or ugly things like their male counterparts. However, the one glaring down at him with a satisfied and toothy smirk was a stunning creature. The moonlight seemed to give her an otherworldly appearance and made her look almost like a spirit. Her light green skin glowed and showed off a well-toned and muscular body. She had slender legs and thighs, and a rather generous bust. What were noticeable features of this beauty were the perfect red dreadlocks on her head and the piercings around her face that gave her the look of savage beauty. Her clothing was certainly scarce, looking more like an ensemble of animal pelts and furs. She had pointed a spear at his face.

"Ha! I knew I would catch you, unguarded. You don't know what the hell you are doing out here, do you, boy?" He felt a slight increase in pressure on his chest from her foot, pressing into it. She looked him over a little more and scoffed, "No armor or weapons either? That was dumb of you. You don't look like you could defend yourself anyway. You look like some Sissy Boy." She was now pointing the spear towards his throat, and he figured that this was it. He was going to die, at least by some beautiful woman and it would be fast, but as he thought the end would approach, all he could think was uttering one word at the moment.

"M-Mama." It was quiet enough that the orc female blinked as the word percolated in her mind. The orc’s face contorted into amused curiosity at his response, so much so that she pointed the spear away from Henry's throat. "Mama? Did you say, Mama? What are you? Some dumb sissy boy who can’t do anything without his fucking Mommy?" Unlike with Hope, she sounded far more amused than anything. That was confirmed when she started to snicker at him. "I saw what happened at that farm, did the Little Sissy Boy run away from Mommy?" She took her foot off his chest and suddenly planted her spear into the ground next to Henry's head. 

"You look like the tape of milksop that would do something pathetic like that. Or maybe you are just some baby-boy that was having a tantrum? What's wrong, did you have a wet baby diaper?" She mocked him as her hands went down to Henry’s bulging crotch and gave it a good squeeze. "...what?" She seemed confused as she kept grasping the strange sensation around his crotch. She looked confused before a look of pure amusement and delight appeared on her face, "Holy shit, you are wearing diapers!" The orc started to laugh, and Henry felt very small at this moment, "I thought your ass was too puffy for someone your size! But why are you wearing diapers! And why the fuck did it feel wet?!" She didn't bother waiting for a response as her hands went to pull down his leather pants, revealing his diaper to her.

"By the spirits! I cannot believe this. What's wrong, did the wittwe baby boy makes oopsies in his diapies for his mommy to clean up? Hmm?" She felt around his diaper now, and her fingers lingered on the front of his yellowed, stained diaper, "Did you go wets wets in your diapies little baby? It looks like you made a lot of wets wets!" She laughed uproariously at Henry as he quietly stared in stunned silence at this exchange. She wasn't going to kill him. At least not now, but his babyish side saved him from getting a spear to the throat! Not only that, this woman was getting into trying to humiliate Henry. 

He couldn’t stop the erection growing in his warm, moist diapers from her words. He was getting turned on again from the humiliation. And with the realization that he wasn't going to die, and the woman in front of him didn't look at him like abomination as Hope did turn this situation into something positive. But as he tried to figure out a way out of this situation, Baby-Henry was coming out to play as orc woman in front of him seemed kind enough. 

Baby-Henry went for the works and just started sniffing, "I made lots of wets wets in my diapies." He stared with puppy dog eyes at the orc and with practiced ease, he slipped the pacifier around his neck into his mouth for comfort. Rather than coo or aww at the display, she snorted with laughter at the presentation of infantile submissiveness. 

“Wow, just fucking wow.” She said with now reigned in amusement as her right hand slowly gripped his crotch again. She was looking at Henry, or perhaps Baby-Henry, right in the eyes as she spoke. “You know what if you’re going to be a dumb baby boy who’s lost because he ran away from his mommy, I think that means I get to be your mommy now." The orc gently started to rub his crotch slowly, "Isn't that right?"

He quickly nodded his head and sucked on his pacifier. She smirked, "Well then, I think that also means I get to have some fun with you." She then removed her hand from the front of his swollen diaper, and Henry whined like he wasn't getting a treat anymore. But before he continued moaning, he watched her do something unexpected. Her hands went under the animal pelt skirt around her waist; Henry watched as she pulled down a pair of what looked like silk panties down her sexy legs and the moonlight almost allowed Henry to see her most intimate area. She tossed them right into Henry's face and his nostrils filled with entirely different scents; He smelt something akin to salt, sweat, and Gods only know what else. He pulled them off just in time to watch her sit down, on top of his diaper. There was an audible squish and crinkling, followed by the feeling of pee dribbling from the confines of the diaper due to the sudden weight on it.

He whined and kicked his legs slightly and received a slap on his thigh for his trouble. "None of that now." The orc was looking at him dead in the eyes now as she started gyrating her hips on top of Henry's diaper. He couldn't believe what she was doing. She saw the look of surprise on his face, "Mhmm, yeah that’s right. You’re gonna make me cum on your diaper, baby boy.” She said to Henry, her eyes staring daggers into his own as if wanting him to argue with her so she could put him in his place. Baby-Henry did now his home though and obeyed her as she proxy fucked him.

He had no words to describe this feeling or the humiliation at this moment. All that mattered was making a big sticky mess in his diaper, “Ah...oh…Ooh…” Henry said, not really in control of his own words as he gurgled and moaned cutely. Even though a sexy woman was on top of him, he didn't feel any masculinity at this moment.

She leaned down to Henry's face and again kept eye-contact with him, “Call me your Mommy, baby boy.” The orc said to Henry with hot breath on her lips as she grabbed both his arms and pinned them to the ground. A part of Henry realized that he was, perhaps, getting raped at this moment. What did it matter though, this huntress was in control, and she had the power to do anything to him. As Henry stared at the smug and intense looking face in front of him, she looked like he was getting close to cumming all over his diaper. At this moment, Henry knew that he had gotten his wish for someone to come and take care of him, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

He obeyed her commands all the same, and Baby-Henry felt relieved. It might not have been Mommy that saved him, but this woman wanted to be with him, just like Salma. So while the humiliation and sexual powerplay were extreme, he still obeyed her orders without question. “Mommy, oh… UH- Ahhh…oh, Mommy!” Henry cried with tears in his eyes, as he helplessly shot cum into his diaper like the little boy that he was to this new mommy on top of him. The orgasm was intense, and he felt out of breath as his mind started to clear up. The orc woman on top of him seemed about finished as well.

The poor boy felt her strong hands grip his weaker ones so hard he almost cried out in pain as she orgasmed on top of his diaper, "FUCK YEAH, DAMN RIGHT I AM YOUR FUCKING MOMMY!” Her hips gyrated in a burst, with her mouth opening to let gasps escape her lips as Henry felt her body shudder one last time. He did enjoy the sight of her heaving chest, some sweat dripping down her forward, and the sigh of contentment that left her lovely lips. She sat on top of him for a few more seconds while her breathing calmed down and then looked at Henry, thankfully with a smirk. He was afraid that she was going to determine his use for her was over and kill him. 

Instead, she gave a wicked laugh as she glanced down at him, "Mmmm… Oh yeah, I’m going to be keeping you for quite some time, little baby boy.” She said, still looking directly into Henry’s eyes. “I think you need quite the change, don’t you, baby?” She said, Henry just nodded quickly in response. The orc smiled before delivering another sudden blow to his head. His world started going dark, and he uttered out a "Mama?" one more time before the darkness he was so terrified of did swallow him.

\- 

As Henry slept, his mind returned to the visions of Mommy. He saw her, just out of reach, and tried to run for her. Instead, she would look back at him with a gentle smile, signifying that everything was okay. He knew that everything was, but there was still so much confusion in his mind and heart. He wanted her back, and he could feel her trying to reach out to him, but it felt like now wasn't the right time.

In the end, he couldn't reach her. He felt tears drip down his cheeks, and he wondered if this was punishment for leaving such a gentle soul in such a cruel world. Henry felt nothing more as he returned to the world of the waking. It was the smell of sea salt that woke Henry up from his fitful slumber. As his mind registered that he wasn't anywhere near the sea on Westfall, he soon felt a rocking, like a back and forth, of the bed Henry was sleeping on when he awoke. His eyes flew open, and he sat up in a panic. The young adventurer looked around saw that he was in a cabin, the cabin of a ship if all the previous indicators were correct. He got up from the bed and found that he was only wearing one of his diapers, a different one at that as this one had pastel letters and rattles on it. His poofy plastic posterior wasn't dry for long though, as he sees it getting yellow that very instant. The feeling of a wet diaper was a familiar and delightful feeling in this confusing moment, but he still had no idea what just happened to him or where he was exactly.

"Oh, looks who's awake?" He turned his head to look over to see the orc from before, sitting down on a wooden chair with one leg over the other and hands folded on her lap. She was watching him with amused interest. His captor glanced down at his soaked diaper with further amusement. "Huh, I just changed you an hour ago. I can see my little Baby Boy is going to through lots of diapies." 

Henry wasn't taking the bait, "What's going on? Where the hell am I?"

She snorted with laughter, "Not 'can I please be changed into a new diaper, mommy?', I feel like that takes priority right now for you." Henry didn't look amused though and tried to fight back with a little iron in his voice.

"Answer the questions." He tried to sound harsh. Instead, the orc gave him a flat look before she uncrossed her legs and then got up. Henry realized that she was taller than him, and he had to look up at her. He lost his confidence, standing in front of this strong woman while he was in just a soaked baby diaper. Her hands moved so fast; he didn't see her grab his right arm, and the other grabs his padded rear. "Let me get one thing straight, you take that tone of voice with me again, and you'll regret it. Do you understand, baby boy."

He felt his legs tremble slightly, and he nodded, "Yes..."

"Yes, what?" She increased the pressure on his right arm, causing him to wince, "Yes, mommy!"

He felt a gentle pat on the back of his diaper, "Good boy. Now to answer your questions, you are on a Horde ship on its way to Kalimdor!" She responded with a smile on her face. Henry felt his stomach drop almost into his diaper. He had been captured, by the Horde, and was on his way to the other side of the world. 

"And for what's going on? I'm keeping you for myself and taking you back to my clan. They are going to love having you as our baby fuck-toy!" She then cupped his head, which now looked confused over what she just said, with her right hand, "Don't worry though, you'll still be mine. And we'll go on adventures together." She let go of his right arm, and her hand went down to cup the front of his diaper, "But I think you'll be having more baby-adventures than anything else."

"B-baby adventures?" That did sound kind of enticing and fun. But a part of his mind shot back that if he wouldn't be able to go on real adventures or anything that would allow him to explore anything other than some crib or playpen. 

The orc nodded all the same, "Oh yeah, but don't worry baby boy. I promise Mommy here will protect you from all the big, bad, and scary monsters in this world." She said that last part with some sincerity that Henry blushed upon hearing the promise. Still, this whole situation was out of control for his mind.

"But, but what about, what about if I run out of diapers or even changing supplies?" He didn't want to imagine what it would be like on a boat for who knows how many weeks. Henry recalled even with the fastest vessels; it took about two to three weeks to arrive in Kalimdor. 

The orc girl seemed confused, "Your diaper-bag will provide all of it." She pulled out the bag to show it too him. "It's magic, after all. It seems to produce all sorts of babyish items and shit like that." She saw the perplexed look on her face, "You seriously did not know you had a magic diaper-bag with you?"

"Uh, no?" He was baffled now. How did Mommy have a magic diaper-bag of all things? The orc even mentioned that it seems to create new objects, perhaps to replace the used item. Very curious, Henry grabbed the bag and looked into it. He saw rows of diapers, plenty of powder, other babyish items, and everything that an adult baby would need on a trip. It was full of everything he needed, which should've been impossible considering how many diapers he went through in a day. 

"See, no issue. It even seems to produce perishables." She demonstrated by pulling out a baby bottle, full of milk. Henry stared slack jaw as he wondered how powerful was this diaper-bag? The orcs hands patted the front of his soaked diaper. "And I believe we can make this a little wetter." She shook the full baby bottle in front of Henry and then walked over to the bed. As she sat down, she patted her lap. The orc had to be kidding him.

"I don't feel thirsty right now." The orc scoffed at his excuses, but rather than get angry; she instead made a surprising move. She went to grab her shirt and pulled it off. Henry stared with fixation as he saw a pair of luscious looking green breasts with dark blue nipples staring back at him. The orc was smirking at his display, "Baby Boy likes mommy's titties?" 

Henry gulped and just nodded his head; he licked his lips as he stared at them. "Then if the baby-boy wants to keep seeing them, he's going to need to drink all the milkies that mommy gives him, obey all her commands, and not have any more back talking." He didn't respond; instead, he wordlessly obeyed and waddled over to the bed. As he slowly got into a comfortable position, he saw the delighted smirk on her face. It was a bad sign for Henry, she was already starting to condition him and make him obey her, and she was likely aware of how easy that was now. 

Henry, of course, made no resistance to the bottle nipple going into his mouth. Soon the sounds of his rhythmic suckling could be heard among the crinkling of his diaper and the chuckling of his new mommy. However, Henry focused on the sight of those two dangling breasts in front of his eyes. The view of those bare green nipples brought a fresh flood of heat into his diapered covered loins. While they were not dribbling milk, they looked so perky and full that he wanted his lips wrapped around them to nurse. He couldn't stop his wandering hands from moving up and trying to grab them, and it was quite babyish in a way as if he was trying to get at the more natural milk dispensers than the artificial one he had in his mouth. 

The orc laughed as she felt the hands feebly grip around her soft flesh, "Little boy wants to have the real thing? Well, I'd hate to disappoint you. Sit up; I have an idea." She pulled the bottle away from his lips, resulting in a strand of milky spittle coming from nipple to his house, and repositioned herself so that her breasts were at his eye level. "Now then..." The orc purred as Henry watched her place the baby bottle upside down on her nipple and allowed for multiple droplets of milk land on her stiffened tit. Henry knew what she was doing and instantly followed along. His mouth hungrily latched on, and he started to lap up the milk. Unlike with Mommy, he could taste the orcs sweat mixed in with milk, producing a rather queer taste. The captive baby-boy looked up at the smug orcs face with pleading eyes, watching her next move. She repeated the process on the next nipple, and he switched over to that one. She laughed everything time he did that, enjoying the control and sensation of enthusiastic tongue and lips across her breasts, lapping up his meal as if he was nursing from her directly.

"Widdle sissy boy sure likes getting milkies this way!" The orc grabbed the front of his diaper with her free hand as she slowly started to rub him through it. Henry didn't deny it, and how could he? The chance to suck on some orc tits was too good an opportunity to pass up! He felt her hot breath on his neck, and Henry thought she was even smelling his hair. It all felt animalistic in a strange way. The orc was enjoying this whole thing, everything pathetic thing that Henry did, every humiliating act he agreed too, and the fact that he wanted it, made her have complete control over him. 

But after about two or three minutes of this, she had enough. Henry heard a growl from her throat before being roughly pushed down on the bed. The baby-bottle became discarded, and the orc was on top of him. She looked hungry and licked her lips while he could see her drooled cover tits hanging down. "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you diaper-boy." She pulled up her skirt to reveal her dripping womanhood, to which she laid on top of his diaper covered crotch.

"Ahh fuck yes, I love the feeling of your diapered cock against my pussy! Too bad that cock of yours isn't leaving this big, wet diaper or any others!" She cooed at him as she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed. She started to grind against him like last night aggressively. At least this time she was a lot tenderer to him, well slightly. He certainly couldn't deny how good this felt to him and didn't bother trying to fight back. He just did what he could and enjoyed the moment, the diapered adventurer made as many cute noises as he could and played the part of the baby boy. This time around, the orc wanted to keep going, and she made Henry cum nearly three times within fifteen minutes. Likewise, the orc came just as many times.

Once the sexual energies had passed, the two of them were breathing heavily after their final climax together, and Henry felt that his diaper became drenched during this whole time. At the very least it did an excellent job catching all the cum, but he could see stains on the front of it from his partners' own fluids. When he felt the orc put her arm around him, he feared that she wanted to go again. Instead, Henry saw her, gently, curl up right next to him. "Hmm, you are so fun to play with." His captor remarked him quietly as her face nuzzled up against his neck. Henry found this surprising; she was now acting all tender and sweet.

He felt her hand idly reach to the front of his diaper, gave a gentle pat, before moving to rest on his pampered rear. "Mommy will change you later," She gave a little yawn, and she closed her eyes, "Let me just catch some shut-eye." Henry felt tired, as well. He felt exhausted as everything caught up to him. He did want a diaper change, wanted some more food, and perhaps even some clothes back...but right now the warmth from this orc was comforting. It did make him think of Mommy, and that made him a little relaxed. He idly noticed that his pacifier was still on the bed, his right hand grabbed it, and he started sucking it. The orc woman didn't open her eyes, but she smiled as she heard the suckling. 

As he started to drift asleep, he heard her talking, "That's right, get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us. Mommy will be here when you wake up. I'll protect you and keep you nice and safe." He heard one last chuckle although this one of gentle amusement, "Just dream of those baby-adventures I told you about and what fun you'll have in them." 

'Baby Adventures...those do sound nice.' He thought contently as his thoughts drifted away into a comfortable, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear that the next chapter will start introducing diaper girls. I feel like at this point; it needs to happen. In regards to the idea that Henry was "raped" in this chapter, well, I guess he was since he wasn't technically consenting. But this is smut so don't think too hard about it.


	4. Boat Trip and a Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horde has captured Henry! Well, more captured by an Orc woman and is now captive on a Horde ship bound for Kalimdor. Our padded adventurer is now put into a rather precarious situation and must find a way to escape. He is once again conflicted by his babyish desires and those of his adventure seeking. There is hope yet, as Henry is aided by an unlikely ally, who might soon be joining him in his pampered lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues onward. One of the biggest chapters I've written yet, and still more to come.

Henry had no idea how long he had been on the ship to Kalimdor, but he suspected several weeks now. He didn't know how much longer it would be before they arrived off the shores of the continent or what would happen to him. It all depended on what his new "mommy" decided upon when they landed in Kalimdor. His life these past few weeks was a series of ups and downs.

The poor little boy became trapped in the cabin of this Horde ship with his new mommy, who later identified herself as just Atda Bloodcleave of the Bloodcleave clan. She kept a close eye on him, which made any attempts at escape near impossible. Though the few times she did leave, Henry generally felt that any attempts of escaping would go poorly. Even if he could attempt an escape from this babyish prison, Atda informed him that she took precautions of the magical kind. Some magic bonded him to the cabin, a gaes as it were. So Henry remained trapped in his current predicament, and from what Atda told him, she planned on making it a permanent fate for Henry. Atda had mentioned that she came from a clan made up almost entirely of Orc females, and they would love to have a little boy like him to play with and enjoy having around. The Orc made a passing comment about finally showing up her sisters with a fun prize like him. His Orc captor made no illusion that Henry was likely going to be the "baby of the family" for quite some time. 

Already she had done several things to give him a taste of that particular fate. For one, his diaper, and only his diaper was to be on display at all times. The cabin was small enough that the smell of baby powder and plastic was unmistakable to anyone that entered the room. Atda was having fun with him like this, many times just wanting Henry to sit on her knees as he bounced him or other times putting him over her lap and spanking him. She said she liked how the diaper looked wrapped around his crotch, how it bulged out his butt and crinkled when he moved around. She loved the texture and the feel of the plastic padding, either when she was groping or fucking his diapered crotch. The sex was...strange if Henry was entirely honest. She had yet actually to rip off his diaper and fuck him properly, but she explained that it was all part of training him to be an excellent baby-fuck toy. 

She wanted him to get used to the feeling of cumming in his diapers exclusively, although the joke was her as he already did that. But she was also conditioning him to enjoy the familiarity of her weight on top of him, her smells, and her touch upon his body whenever she started fucking him. Henry was quickly getting into the groove of things, as she would grab him, force him to the ground, and begin grinding on top of him until they both came together. She wanted absolute control over everything that she did to Henry, and sometimes it looked like an intense need to be in control of him. Henry wondered what her drive was, outside of a sexual drive. At this point, though, the poor baby-boy was going through lots of diapers.

Thankfully, the strange magic of the diaper bag prevented him from ever running out changing supplies or other babyish garbs. He had no idea what the hell was powering this thing or why it was capable of producing items like that. He tried to have it summon a sword and instead got only a rattle. All it did was create the supplies necessary to take care of his diapered ass. 

That aside, it wasn't all that bad with Atda. The orc was taking on the role of mommy quite well in some instances. She started actually to enjoy taking care of him like a baby and even played with him as a mother would with a child. At night when they slept together, she would snuggle with him. The first night was very awkward, but Henry came to appreciate the night even more as it meant that she wasn't trying to condition him or tormenting him in the morning.

The morning was different altogether. Because if Atda wasn't trying to condition him sexually, she treated and taunted him like the big baby that he was. She also liked to experiment and try new things out as the orc woman had decided to practice breastfeeding with him after the display from before. Though she couldn’t produce any milk, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips around her nipples and liked seeing him nurse from her. He certainly enjoyed the action. It was only a few days into this whole back and forth that she observed something that she sought to rectify.

And that was when Henry met Tixi the Goblin.

-

“Who’s this?” Those were the first words that Tixi uttered upon seeing an embarrassed Henry as Atda was cradling him on her lap. The orc woman smirked and patted the back of the wet diaper. "This is my new baby." Atda proudly responded, and Henry groaned into her supple chest. She patted the front of his diaper, a sign for him to obey, and she gestured towards the goblin girl, "Say hello to mommy's friend."

He turned around and got a good look at the goblin girl. Like with all races of the Horde, save for the Blood Elves, Henry had been told that the females were all ugly creatures, monstrous in nature, and freakish in life. The tiny woman in front of him didn't look anything like that. She was a lovely brunette with hair that flowed down to her shoulders, a heart-shaped face with two golden eyes and cute freckles. Her body, while small to him, looked full and curvy that was covered up by an alchemist robe. She was also holding between her right index fingers what seemed to be a lit cigarette. 

Henry gave a shy, "Hello..." to the cute woman staring at him. 

Tixi looked confused and blinked, but she didn't respond to Henry's greeting, "But that is a young man…although he's wearing babyish and thick diapers, which look to be wet. But a young man none the less." The goblin shot back once again not sure what to make of this image, Atda followed by pulling back her shirt, patted his rear again, and offered a green nipple to Henry. He hesitated for a second before latching onto it and start to suckle. The goblin girl looked slightly bemused but didn't say anything as she watched the front of his diaper began to tent from the humiliation.

"Well, what's his name?"

Atda shrugged, “He’s a baby, so he doesn’t have one yet until I decide on it. Piddlepants was certainly a consideration. Speaking of that.” The orc grabbed the front of the diaper and then stuck some fingers into it to check his wetness. “I wanted to ask your help on something related to him.” He could feel her fingers linger on his erected shaft before she pulled them back.

“Like…?” Tixi was being very calm and collected about this whole situation, Henry thought. He was expecting her to point and laugh at him or perhaps act disgusted as Hope had. Instead, she and Atda were talking like he wasn't even in this conversation. Then again, people tended to ignore babies unless they needed to be looked over. 

“He’s not regular. I think it would be best if I aided in the process. You’re an alchemist, which means you can come up with some potions that can help with this. Something to weaken his bowels so he can go in his diapers easier.” Atda remarked, and Henry felt slightly horrified as he heard that request. Although, Baby Henry thought that he might as well not have any control over when he poops anyway, so what was the big deal?

The Goblin considered that statement, “You want me to make what amounts to an incontinence potion.” Tixi thought about it for a few more seconds before nodding, “Okay. I can do that.” Henry nearly choked on his salvia at the ease of making Henry completely incontinent. "Just be careful, I might not be able to reverse the process unless I get powerful reagents." 

“Fine, fine.” Atda nodded back and waited for Tixi to leave, but the Goblin seemed quite interested in Henry now. “What is it?”

“Where are you getting the diapers for him? We’ve been on the ship for two weeks now. I mean I heard someone complaining about smelling what they thought was piss and talcum powder, but I didn’t believe it was because of you changing someone else diapers.” She glanced around the room and saw an assortment of baby items and goods. “Like did he have all this stuff on him?”

Atda rolled her eyes and gestured towards Henry’s diaper bag. “Yes, and no. He did have a lot of diapers with him in that diaper bag. However, he seemed to have a magic one, and it's capable of making more things to keep this big-baby here all padded up. It can even make toys, food, drinks, and the like. I don't know what magic is in it, but it just seems to produce these things and not much else. It's like an entire nursery is inside that damned thing." Atda looked down at Henry as he was now closing his eyes and trying to not think about the predicament he was in, calmly sucking away on some titty.

Both of them missed the sudden interested that Tixi had on the diaper bag. She refocused her attention back on Atda. "Well, I'll go get started on making the potion. Uhh, maybe have him in a fresh diaper when I get back?” Tixi pointed to the sagging diaper between his legs and noticed how it mushed on Atda's thighs.

"Good idea." Atda gave a quick succession of two gentle pats on his rear to get him to stop and then gently pushed him to the bed. Tixi watched the whole exchange with some interest before Atda asked her to grab his diaper bag. As the Goblin walked over and grabbed, she was shocked by what looked like a burst of green and yellow light. 

"Oww!" She waved her hand before she realized the pain already subsided. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Atda asked as she started working the tapes on Henry's diaper. The diapered adventurer hadn't noticed the spark either as he tried to be somewhere else at this moment. 

Tixi looked hesitant to speak, "It was...oh, nevermind. Here." She cautious grabbed the bag once it didn't shock her again. Tixi watched as Atda started to pull out supplies and spoke to Henry, "Oh does baby-boy not like it when someone else watches him getting his diapie changes?" At this point, it shouldn't surprise anyone that Henry's face was a bright red. "Come on then, speak up." Atda turned to Tixi, "I'm still training him to respond vocally. He quiets up unless I help him make cummies in his diaper!" She spoke the last part loudly and towards Henry to torment him further. He gave a sad, little whimper and tried to look away.

Atda laughed, "He loves the teasing so much, don't you baby, boy?" The Orc kept teasing Henry by rubbing the front of his diaper, causing him to squirm. Tixi meanwhile felt her face get slightly hot as she watched this type of play unfold in front of her. She couldn't help but admit that while it was strange, it was also kind of cute. She had never seen a grown man reduced to such a state. Most of the men in the Horde were either macho-men, stoic or just plain crazy most of the time. Plus she could tell that while this overgrown baby was humiliated, she could see the front of his diaper was trying to contain something that was straining against padded confines. 

He was enjoying it, and Tixi couldn't help but imagine that it must've been fun in some submissive roleplay. 'Wait, why would I think this would be fun?' She thought to herself before quickly leaving the room. She briefly heard Atda mention something about wanting to see the baby's "little stiffy," but the goblin was out of the room. Tixi wondered what the hell she had gotten into and just slowly took a drag of her cigarette. She idly noticed that there was a tingling sensation on her hand from where she was shocked, but Tixi didn't pay much attention to it. The little green alchemist had work to do.

=

It took about 30 minutes, and one changed diaper later before Tixi returned carrying a couple of vials of colored liquid. The goblin girl was preparing a small work station of the cabins' individual desk. Meanwhile, Atda looked impatient, though and like she wanted to be somewhere.

“How long is this going to take?” She asked the goblin girl who was preparing the potion. Tixi didn't look to be paying attention to the work as she tinkered around with some of the vials, though she did respond eventually. "Probably about 45 to an hour to process through his system. I'm not sure what is going to happen after that." Tixi didn't look sure how she was going to pull this off as she swirled around a blue and red mixture inside a single vial, which soon turned an almost silvery, milky white.

Atda seemed to consider that before she nodded at the goblin, “All right then, I’m going to head to the top of the deck and meet with the captain. I need to take care of some things.” Atda looked ready to leave before Tixi turned away from her concoction to address her.

“Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do with him?” He pointed to Henry, who was silently sucking on his pacifier and trying to stay out of sight. Tixi didn't look sure about being alone with the adult-baby. "This thing is going to make him incontinent, are you expecting me to take care of his diaper change after it runs through his system?" She grimaced as she imagined how awful that diaper change would look like after he had no more control over his bowels. 

Atda laughed, "Up to you, but you can leave him in a dirty diaper if you'd like." She smirked a little when Henry groaned at being stuck in a dirty diaper for who knows how long. Tixi didn't look too sure about that either but nodded slowly. "Fine, I guess that's fair." 

“Other than that, he’s been changed and fed. All you need to do is feed him the potion and see what happens. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Atda looked over at Henry with a very evil smile, “And if the baby is bad, well he’ll just get a big spanking when mommy gets back.” She let the threat hang there for a second before she left the room with a sauntering of her hips. 

The two were now left in the room together. Henry looked away and just sucked on his pacifier. The goblin girl didn't seem sure about this situation, but she was the adult here. So Tixi was the first to speak up, “I’m not going to lie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Atda act like this. She must like taking care of you?” Tixi gently asked and tried to look as non-threatening as possible to him. She was successful as Henry decided that it would be nice to have an adult conversation after these last two weeks.

“She's very aggressive in her style of care-taking, but yeah, she seems to like it.” Henry slowly responded before taking out his pacifier. He didn't want to mention the times that Atda would randomly start fucking him because she could. 

Tixi looked happy to see Henry speak up and her eyes lit up slightly, "Huh, so you do use your mouth for something on then sucking on her tits. You do know she can't produce any milk, right?" She couldn't help teasing him, and she enjoyed the blush on his face. Atda was right; it was a little fun.

All the same, the human looked embarrassed but nodded, “I’m well aware of that.” That didn't stop Henry from enjoying the act, all the same, he thought to himself. What man would pass up the chance to suck on those breasts given the opportunity? 

She walked to Henry and got a closer look at him, “Please stand up.” The human looked hesitant, but he couldn't ignore an order; otherwise, he could get into trouble. He awkwardly stood up with a crinkle and tried to look away from Tixi. The goblin girl, however, seemed mesmerized by the diapers. “I didn’t think they make diapers this big.” Her little hands went to touch and grip the padding, “It’s so thick!” Henry felt her tiny hands grip the plastic and press into it. He glanced down at her and found her examination of his diaper so cute. She was tall enough that her head was at the level of his stomach, hands like a child, and even with some youthful wonderment adorned on her face as she examined his infantile garb. He felt there was some slight juxtaposition to the whole thing, like a little girl finding a grown up in diapers.

She then giggled as she got a look at the babyish designs on the front, Atda had found some diapers that had little insignia's of the Alliance, swords, shields, and small baby blocks. Henry was wearing a mocking garb of the Alliance, mocked over his display of infancy. The goblin girl though seemed more amused and delighted at how extravagant the babyish imagery displayed on the diaper. 

“So cute as well.” Tixi looked up and smiled at Henry. “You look adorable in these!” He blushed slightly at the praise. It reminded him a bit of Salma or Mommy, remarking at how cute he looked in diapers. It didn't have the mocking tone that Atda had used the last two weeks. Tixi, however, spoke as someone curious at the display in front of her.

“Err, thanks?” Henry still wasn’t sure how to respond to that compliment. Although he did like that she thought he looked cute in his diapers. Henry liked looking cute as a baby, and it made him feel loved. “I like how they look too, and I do like how they feel on me…” He shyly admitted to the goblin who gave a good-natured giggle at the admission. 

“I never expected Atda to do something like this," Tixi commented as she kept feeling around his diaper. "Using a magic diaper bag to turn you into a big baby is certainly original." 

Henry blushed harder and looked away, “She uh, actually found me wearing diapers.”

Tixi blinked as she looked at Henry, “So the diaper bag was yours, to begin with then? I'd have figured you were some courier transporting some magic item, but it is yours?"  
He nodded, “My uh, Mommy gave me the diaper bag.”

“Your mommy? Your actual mother gave you a magic diaper bag?”

Henry was trying to form the words for this whole explanation, "No, it was some Draenei woman. Not my real mommy, I don't have one, I'm an orphan. But she took care of me, called me her baby, treated me like one, and I got really into it." He didn't dare to admit that he loved what had happened to him and more importantly, loved Mommy. But he decided to keep things simple for now. 

She was considering what he had told her and to his surprise, Tixi looked very intrigued, “So…you are a big baby, in a way I mean? Does that mean the diapers, getting babied toys, and even how Atda teases you is something you want?” The goblin girl was trying to figure out this rather peculiar situation in front of her. 

“Yes…” Henry admitted as she was looking at him a new light. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it nor deny that this was kind of who he was as a person. 

“Is this also sexual for you?”

“Yes.” She started to giggle at his answer, and he felt that she wasn’t mocking him for it. She looked very bubbly now and amused for some reason. 

"So you get off, and enjoy a lifestyle of being treated like a baby and sexually dominated by women acting as surrogate mommies? Wow, that is pretty kinky." She seemed quite interested in Henry at this point. "And now Atda wants to make you incontinent to boot and have no control over when you pee and poop, just like a real baby.” 

“I guess so.” Henry agreed with that assessment, and it wasn't impossible to figure out at this point.

"Well, how does that make you feel?" She asked, and Henry wasn't sure how to respond to it. "I mean you are technically a baby, so making you incontinent would add to the excitement of everything. I mean you are already going in your diapers now, so what difference does it make?"

He couldn’t argue with that logic. He had been in diapers his whole life, he enjoyed being a baby, and Henry only had some control over when he poops these days. At this point, taking the potion wouldn't change anything about him. That said, he wasn’t about to end this whole adventure just because he couldn’t keep his diapers clean and dry.

“I guess that wouldn’t matter either.” He shook his head though, “But I can’t stop here nor can I be stuck with Atda's clan. I need to get off this ship. I left Mommy because I have this urge to explore the world. I cannot be bound or defined by just my babyish side.” He gestured to the babyish apparel he was wearing. 

Tixi looked like she was considering that statement before she spoke up again, “Tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you. You drink this potion, so Atda doesn't get mad at either of us. Furthermore, you let me examine your diaper bag, and in exchange, I'll help you escape." Henry perked up on that last part as he stared at the smirking goblin. 

“You’ll help me escape? Why would you want to help me escape?” Henry was slightly cautious towards the offer. He heard that goblins were tricky creatures and Tixi had no real reason to help him.

She shrugged all the same at the questions, “I can sympathize with wanting to not be beholden in one place or with one person. Atda is my friend, but even I still consider going off on my own if I am honest. Don’t tell her I said that though, she'd get quite upset and sad if I talked about leaving her.”

Henry snorted, “Figured she’d get angry before sad…” Atda didn't seem the type to be weeping and crying over something, more likely to smash and tear if upset.

Tixi laughed at that remark, “Atda is a tough orc, but she is pretty sensitive in some ways. I’m starting to think she enjoys having you around because you give her attention and because she thinks you are hers to keep. Let it not be said that even Orc women love getting males' attention, one way or another." Tixi sighed as she grabbed the flask containing the potion she was working on for this little project. “Now then, do we have a deal?”

Henry considered it for a few seconds, gave a loud sigh, and nodded his head. “Not like I have a choice.”

She grabbed a nearby baby-bottle and poured the substance into it. “Look at it this way; you’ll be a lot closer to being a baby if you had no control of when you go poopies and peepee’s!” 

Henry didn't respond to that comment, and he wasn't sure if he could either deny or confirm that statement brought him some comfort or despair. Instead, he just waited for her to hand the bottle to him. However, she decided to do something different. 

She gave a very devious smirk, “Can I be frank here? Like really honest? I’m kind of, enjoying seeing you like this.” She bit her lower lip as she looked at Henry. Whatever this was exactly. It was a new experience for Henry; at this point, women either looked at him like a baby that needing caring for or a freak that had to get the fuck out. So he was somewhat surprised to see Tixi taking off her robe. He was then incredibly confused, but happily so, to know that she was completely nude underneath it — no bra or panties. Henry stared and tried to think if something had happened within the last few seconds to warrant this change in behavior.

His mouth felt dry as the words tried to form in his mouth, “Umm, what are you doing?” Henry asked as he tried in vain to not stare at the exposed breasts and curves of the goblin girl in front of him. Tixi, while small, had a lovely bust and her rear was, delightfully plump. Her tits were curious little things, her nipples looking like blueberries in contrast to her green skin. Henry wondered why she kept her body hidden behind that robe of hers. 

Tixi blushed at her nakedness and how Henry was staring at her,” Well, I figured since you are cooperative and friendly towards me that you deserve a little treat. Not sure if this is exciting to you, but it is to me. Not every day that I met someone like you and also helped make them into something they desire.” She smiled at Henry as she sauntered over to where he was sitting.

“Hmm, right.” Henry wasn’t sure what to think about all of this, but again he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Not unless he wanted to try and hurt Tixi in some vain hope of trying to escape. She was quite friendly and understanding, the least he could do was not get her into trouble or harm her. 

As she got on the bed with him, she looked a little embarrassed. Seeing her like this was quite odd to Henry, considering the situation they were in at the moment. “I’ve never done something like this before…” She remarked to Henry as she looked at the baby-bottle in her hands and then at the adult-baby with her. "I guess just lay your head down on my lap."

Henry obeyed the simple command and let his head lie on her slightly soft legs. He saw her smiling face as she lowered the bottle's nipple towards his mouth. He opened up with ease, and she slipped the nipple inside his mouth, he began to suckle from the bottle's teat automatically. The taste of the mixture was odd, but not awful.

"There you go, just drink it all up," Tixi spoke as Henry drank the potion and figured that at this point not being able to control his poop again was a small price to pay to keep Baby Henry appeased.  
-  
It took Henry about five minutes to finish the contents of the bottle off. After that, the pair had this awkward air of atmosphere between the two. His goblin compatriot decided to try and ask some more questions about all of this. Tixi kept asking about why he enjoyed all this and if he held any anger towards Atda for taking this a little too far. Truth be told he wasn’t that upset about everything, just surprised. He informed Tixi that Atda did him a favor by saving him; otherwise, he might have died out in wastes of Westfall. He did, in some ways, owe her his life, and for that, he was thankful. 

It took Henry about five minutes to finish the contents of the bottle off. After that, the pair had this awkward air of atmosphere between the two. His goblin compatriot decided to try and ask some more questions about all of this. Tixi kept asking about why he enjoyed all this and if he held any anger towards Atda for taking this a little too far. Truth be told he wasn’t that upset about everything, just surprised.

“It’s not like Atda isn’t mean or abuses me, far from it even.” He blushed as he remembered their first meeting and the subsequent random sex she forced upon him. At least the cuddling sessions at night were pleasant. 

Tixi just giggled, “The idea of Atda showing anyone some compassion or tenderness is pretty funny to me. She acts tough all the time, but sometimes I think she has issues whenever she doesn’t get what she wants. So I imagine you fit the bill of what she’s looking for.” She giggled again and pointed towards his diaper, “Granted I just don’t think she sees you as a man.”

Henry pouted and looked away, “I mean if she gave me a chance I can maybe change her mind…” But he felt that was posturing on his part. He wasn’t a man; he was a baby boy. Still, after everything that Atda did and was doing with him, he felt like he could’ve summoned up the manliness from somewhere inside his infantile mind. 

The goblin shot him a skeptical look. “It would be hard for Atda to give you a chance considering all the stuff you two have done together. Does she even know your name?” Tixi asked before she stopped and blinked, “Shit, I don’t think I even asked you for yours!”

It’s Henry.”

Tixi giggled, “Baby Henry, okay then.” He pouted again but didn’t argue, and Baby-Henry cheered at getting recognized again.

The Goblin girl continued though, "But yeah, I don't think she's willing to give you a chance. I mean, imagine her trying to have sex with you."

Henry blushed and looked away, rather than embarrassed he just looked awkward, and Tixi caught on, “Holy shit…she fucked you?!”

“Well, yes and no.” He pointed towards his diaper, “She uses me. Like she rides the top of me, and I guess grinds against my padded…bulge.” Now he looked embarrassed as he had to explain that he was used as a quasi-sex toy and that Atda was trying to condition him sexually. Tixi started to laugh now at the image of Atda randomly grabbing Henry and pushing him on the bed to fuck him through his diaper.

“That is so cute!” Henry objected to it being cute, hot and erotic, but not cute, “I guess it's like protection. So neither of you are doing the deed with one another?”

His silence was his answer, and Tixi grinned, “I swear, everything you tell me is fascinating. I’ve never heard of anyone having a relationship like this. I didn’t even know Atda was into any of this! I mean, I never knew that she even had a maternal side to her.” Henry was surprised to see that Tixi blushed slightly at the mention.

“What about you? You seem to be taking all of this in stride.” He gestured towards himself and the room full of baby stuff. She just waved it off all the same.

"Goblins see a lot of crazy things in their lives, so this isn't too outlandish but surprising, to say the least." She remarked quickly enough, and Henry was about to ask her another question when he felt his stomach grumble loudly. It didn't go unnoticed by Tixi.

“Huh, has it been 45 minutes?” There wasn’t any clock in here to tell the time. She was still staring at Henry as the adult baby felt his bowels churn. He stood up and looked slightly panicked. 

“Is this uhh, is this reaction normal?” He could feel himself become slightly queasy. She shrugged at him.

"I don't know, I've never made an incontinence potion before." She was staring at his soon to be a very used diaper. "I gotta admit, I'm curious to see how much these things can hold!" Henry, however, wasn't paying attention to her; he wanted this feeling to go away. He did the only thing his mind thought to do; he popped a squat. Just like with Salma, Henry got ready to fill his diapers in the middle of a conversation. Except for this time, he felt no resistance. 

The overgrown baby squatted down near Tixi and began to void his bowels into the back of his diaper. There was no real sound of flatulence or anything along those lines; he started to fill the end of his diaper up. He promptly lost control of his bladder muscles as well. The front of the diaper began to discolor, and his padded rear expanded outward as it filled with poop. 

Tixi was, for the most part, surprised to see such a thing play out in front of her. Perhaps she had expected something different, but it was surprising for her to witness a full-grown person doing probably one of the infantile thing possible, right in front of her. Watching the fruits of labor swelling and sagging inside a diaper was certainly something.

After nearly a minute of messing and about 15 seconds of wetting, Henry was finally down using his diaper. It was now sagging between his legs and filled in the back. He felt embarrassed as hell but figured that this was going to be a thing he'd have to deal with at some point. That said, he couldn't look Tixi in the eyes and grabbed a nearby pacifier to calm himself down. His once pristine diaper. Now saturated with poop and pee, and Baby Henry wasn't sure if he either wanted to play in it or get into a new diaper. 

The goblin girl stared for a few more seconds before merely speaking, “Wow, that was…wow.” She approached Henry and decided to feel the weight of the diaper. She could smell the mess as well, which caused her to wrinkle her nose slightly. Her hands were still gripping the dropping and sagging thing. It felt odd to be touch human pee and poop, by proxy mind you.

“Not going to lie Henry.” She quietly spoke to him as she checked the state of the diaper, “This might be the fullest diaper that I’ve ever seen, I mean it is the only diaper I've seen, so my frame of reference is limited." 

Henry didn’t say anything, trying in vain to not think about the warm, mushy around his waist or the fact that he was enjoying the feeling quite a bit. Try as he might though, he couldn’t stop the erection that was growing inside his diaper. He was hoping Tixi wouldn’t notice.

"See, told you'd enjoy it." She did notice it as she pointed towards the pitched front of his diaper. "Baby Henry just loves filling his diapers up." He couldn't find himself to argue the point. Instead, he decided to have some fun and promptly sat down on his bed.

The squishing sound practically reverberated in the cabin room. There was silence before Tixi spoke up with a giggle, “Eww! Now he’s spread it around his butt. So messy.” He couldn’t help but giggle back at the gentle teasing. In some ways, this goblin girl reminded him more about Mommy than Atda did these days. Though for some reason, he felt more like he was interacting with a kindred spirit than another maternal figure.

As the mess spread around his butt, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation. It certainly made him feel babyish, giggling at the warm and wet feeling around his loins. Tixi likely found the sight adorable, but the smell was also starting to permeate in the small cabin. “I think Atda will need to change you.”

“Why don’t you change me?” Henry asked innocently enough, and Tixi gave a comical gag at the suggestion. 

“Come on; I've never changed a diaper before in my life.” She spoke with certainty as she went to grab her clothing. “Besides, she should be back any minute now.” Much to his dismay, she started to don her clothes again, likely not wanting to make a scene. 

Henry whined at the lack of boobies in his field of vision and the cooling of the mess around him his butt, “Please…” He put his hands out to the goblin pleadingly and looked as cute as possible. It seemed to be working as Tixi looked conflicted. She didn’t want to change a messy diaper, but she didn’t want to leave Henry in it.

She sighed and then nodded, "Fine. I guess being the adult, I need to take care of babies like you…" She sounded a little bit regretful as she said that last part. 

He giggled at his victory all the same, “Hurray! Diapee change.”

The little green alchemist couldn’t help but grin at the rather joyous response from Henry. “Okay, just let me get some supplies out. So lean back onto the bed, and I’ll get started.” Henry nodded and laid back down on the bed cushion. He looked over and saw Tixi grab a spare diaper, a washcloth, and some powder. She then went and opened the single window for the cabin, likely to air out the room and also toss the dirty diaper into the sea. She also grabbed a pair of gloves from one of her coat pockets and put them on. 

Henry thought the whole situation was rather comical. He had a height and weight over her, yet she was somehow going to be changing him. She had to grab a small stool and position it at the foot of the bed, so she had the necessary height and reach of his diaper and Henry once again found the juxtaposition quite amusing to him. Still, he obediently waits for his diaper change, so he grabbed a nearby pacifier and sucked on it and watched.

“Atda, I swear to the Light and Void you owe me so much for this.” As she took a second glance at the diaper, she couldn’t help but comment on it. “Huh, these things do hold a lot, don’t they?” She then got a look at Henry’s still semi-hard cock and blushed a little bit and tried not to stare, but then she started to giggle a bit as she noticed something. “Aww, you’re completely hairless…” The goblin laughed before getting back to the work of cleaning him up. 

Tixi handled the cleaning quite well. She cleaned off the poop from his hindquarters and then promptly rolled up the used diaper and tossed it out the cabin window. 

“Right, well I suppose I won’t have much hesitation in having to get stool samples from creatures now after dealing with that diaper.” She muttered as she grabbed a diaper and unfolded it. What surprised Henry was how interested she suddenly was at the garment and even took the time to examine with her hands.

“It’s so soft…” Her hands lingered on for a little longer before telling Henry to lift his butt. She was able to slide it under him, and Henry agreed that it was indeed soft. Tixi grabbed a container of powder and started to pour it on his crotch and butt. Henry found that she was putting quite a lot on him and sniffed at the air and pleasantly sighed at the aroma. “Hmm, much better than poop or sea salt.” Henry saw that she a goofy little smile as some of the powder got on her cheeks.

The goblin girl then smirked at Henry and as she started to rub the powder into his skin…to which he reacted to her touch with a small moan. Something was appealing about her little hands, grabbing and rubbing his cock-shaft. It made him felt more like a man, likely due to the virtue of her hands being smaller made his dick feel bigger. But a voice reminded him that no matter how big his cock was, it was always going to be covered up by a thick diaper.

“Aww, Baby Henry likes it when I rub the powder into his peepee.” Tixi cooed at him. And that feeling soon left him, reminding him of who he was. He laid his head back down and sucked on his pacifier like a good baby that he was and he waited to be safe and secured in his lovely diapers.

She pulled the diaper up over his still slightly erect penis and put on the finishing touches. He felt secure and content as he felt the diaper tapped onto him. A short mantra rang in his mind, ‘I’m back in diapers where I belong.’ All was right in his babyish world.

“All done!” Tixi cheered and clapped to Henry, “Such a good baby! My first time changing a diaper and it went splendidly, thank you.” She patted the front of his diaper before she then went to check his leak guards real fast. Henry soon stood up from the bed, and he did feel a lot better being a clean diaper.

“Thank you, Twixi.” He said behind his pacifier. The little goblin blushed at the thanks, and he could still see her focus on his diaper of all things. “It’s quite alright.” She turned to look at Henry directly, “Okay, I do need to go now. But keep in mind that I’ll help you get out of here, okay?”

He took out his pacifier, "In exchange, you want to look over my diaper bag thoroughly.”

She nodded back with a smile, “Correct. That’s our deal then?”

Henry gave an enthusiastic nod, “For sure. Thank you, Tixi." He didn't know what he was thinking, but he quickly kneeled to the goblins level and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check. This act stunned the hell out of the goblin, and he could see her blush like her face was on fire. A part of his adult mind knew what he had done, but the babyish part of him just wanted to thank her for the diaper change. Neither of them noticed the diaper bag glowing a bright green and yellow as this interaction took place.

Something changed in Tixi, she suddenly felt like she had done something wrong or something wasn't right about this scene. Part of her was conflicted as she idly felt up Henry's diaper, smelled the baby powder in the room, and looked at all the babyish items in the room. She felt want, a need, a real desire to have them for herself. A confusing mess of feelings awoke in her, and she didn't know what to do now. 

“I-I-I got-gotta go!” She quickly grabbed her things and left (not even really fixing her wardrobe malfunctions which left her tits exposed), leaving Henry alone. He was surprised to see her go so soon. He didn’t think Atda would be back that fast.

-

Unbeknownst to Henry but as Tixi quickly made it back to her cabin, the blush on her face didn’t leave, and her heart was pounding. As soon as she got inside, she quickly closed the door and leaned against it. The little goblin woman couldn’t take it anymore, everything about what just happened was so cute and erotic at the same time!

She couldn't get the image of Henry acting like a baby or in his diapers out of her head. The fact that he was willing to take a plunge to become fully incontinent was crazy to her. Giving up that much control and a symbol of your maturity was somehow enticing to her. The idea of being under someone's control, under a maternal figure to be exact, and receiving love and affection that only a baby could receive was bringing out the desires and needs that Tixi didn't ever honestly think about in her life. But as her mind drifted back to Henry in his diapers, she could remember the sensations and feeling of it.

That warm, crinkly, soft, and thirsty padding, the feel of it being wet and messy. It soon turned into how cute, vulnerable, and adorable Henry looked. Seeing him all baby like was extraordinary. All the little things he did; how he looked asking her for a diaper change, drinking from his bottle, sucking on a pacifier, and how Henry blushed when teased. As she kept thinking about it, she felt a fire in a womanhood burn. She tore off her dress and laid on her bed as she started to pleasure herself to these thoughts.

"Y-yeah, holy shit!" She moaned as her right hand played with herself, and the left gently played with her breasts. But soon her thoughts drifted away from the adult-baby that she was just with...to herself being in a similar position. She couldn't stop the images in her head; she was now the one getting bottle-fed, getting teased, and pooping and peeing in a thick diaper that was taped around her waist.

Her fantasy was no longer about Henry; it was about her. She was the baby, and the thought was so tantalizing, so surprising, and so taboo that it caused her to orgasm like nothing else before, "FUCK, Ahhh!" She practically screamed into her room as the waves of pleasure washed over as the realization stuck with her mind; she wanted to be treated just like Henry. 

When that thought crossed the threshold of her post-orgasmic mind, she started to panic. “Oh, no…oh no, no, no, no!” She began to whisper to herself frantically as she made this personal discovery. But this couldn't be! Why now, and why was it Infantilism? She was past experimenting in sexual things, that was the point of engineering school! She couldn’t escape the thoughts that started to percolate in her mind. The seal was broken, and Tixi's mind began to abuzz with ideas of diapers, bottles, diaper changes, humiliating fantasies, a burning desire for love and affection, and so many other thoughts. 

“Fuck!” She exclaimed as she pulled her blanket over her body and pulled a pillow over her face to scream into it, as Tixi attempt to come to terms with her discovery into infantilism and the possibility that she was like just like Henry. The awakened adult-baby mind was racing at incredible speeds as it argued/debated what this meant for her. But the most pressing concern...was getting access to some diapers and trying them on for herself. 

"Not a baby, not a baby, not a baby!" She started chanting to herself as if trying to force out dark thoughts. The more she argued it, the more her mind came up with twisted fantasies, and soon the familiar burning sensation in her loins required her to handle it. She spent the rest of the day and night trying to make sense of these new thoughts, along with a lot of masturbating. 

-

While that was happening, Henry was thinking about what had just happened to him; he had a way out of this prison on the sea. He just now had to wait and bide his time before anything else could happen. In the meanwhile, Henry only had to wait and see what Atda would do next, as she was currently the biggest threat to his escape. Granted, he idly wondered what he could even do if his attempts to escape from a Horde ship resulted in the rest of the crew trying to stop him. 

Atda did not show up right away after Tixi left. The Orc woman showed up nearly an hour and a half later, so Henry thanked his stars that his infantile charms worked on getting Tixi to change him. He didn’t want to think of the rash he’d have gotten in a dirty diaper for almost two hours without a change. He already wet himself once more before Atda returned. When his current caretaker came back, she was drunk as hell. It seems that she had spent time drinking with either the sailors or the captain. Either way, this was the first time that Henry ever saw a woman drunk.

She came in, happy as a clam and swaying back and forth. “Mama’s home!” She all but yelled before she quieted down upon seeing Henry, “Oh yeah…I forgot about the baby.” Atda sauntered/stumbled into the room. “Did baby miss his mommy?” The Orc inquired as she was now in front of Henry, and he could smell the grog on her breath. 

He shyly looked away, “Hi Mommy…” Atda didn’t hear the response as she quickly grabbed and felt his crotch up, before forcefully turning him around and then pulling the back of his diaper. “I told Tixi to make sure you used your diapers, yet all I see is a clean one!” He got a smack on the back of his diaper for this "problem." 

“She did!” Henry exclaimed to his and Tixi’s defense, “I took a potion and…pooped and peed my diapers without any control.” He felt his face grow hot and then hotter when Atda laughed at that. She seemed to take joy in watching him announce one babyish thing or another, likely because it helped condition him further to respond to embarrassing remarks and requests. 

“I thought it smelled like shit in here! It must’ve been a bad one, and I guess Tixi cleaned you up?” The Orc woman cackled slightly at the thought of it. “Fucking hell, every woman you meet just ends up either putting you in a diaper or changing the one you were wearing.” Well, no. Hope called him a deviant and almost threatened to shoot him after seeing him in his diapers. But on average Atda was correct with her assessment.

Before Henry could even consider if he wanted to respond, Atda forcefully grabbed him and made him look directly into her eyes. 'Damn, she must be in the mood.' The poor adventurer thought, and he felt his conditioning start to kick in as he started getting erect. What he saw in her eyes though was different. He saw promise, wanting, greed, and surprisingly tenderness as she spoke to him.

“But when we get to Kalimdor I’m going to be the only one changing your diapers. I'm going to be the one feeding you, taking care of you, and keeping you safe from the big bad world out there. You'll go on your big baby adventures, but in the end, I'm your mommy now. Do you understand baby boy?” She empathized her point by grabbing his padded rear with both hands and tightly squeezing his diapered butt. 

He shivered under the gaze and felt the front of his diaper get warm, did he pee himself in pleasure or from fear? "Yes, mommy." He quietly responded to the demand. She had a way with words or at least with setting ultimatums. 

“Good boy!” She removed her hands from his padded rear and gently patted the top of his head. “Now let me get you some milkies and some food. I’m sure you are hungry.” He nodded at Atda, who walked over to his diaper bag and pulled out some jars of baby food and a bottle of milk. Henry walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He waited for Atda to come over, but first, she decided to do one more thing.

She started to take off her clothes, which looked to be wrinkled and slightly disheveled for some reason. “It’s hot in here, but maybe that’s all the grog I drank warming me up.” Henry didn’t comment as she watched strip down to her thong and nothing else. Atda was in incredible shape, and Henry couldn’t get enough of her body and those tits of hers. 

The Orc woman sauntered over to him and told him to assume the dinner position; which meant laying on his back and letting her fed him a bottle. Henry readily obeyed and soon enjoyed a refreshing bottle of milk while he closed his eyes. He felt her touch the front of his diaper, and she sighed. “Well you used your diaper now, but it can most certainly take a lot more.” He couldn’t argue with her about that, besides he liked how warm and squishy it felt. 

As he nursed, he heard her sigh several times, and he could feel her rubbing the front of his diaper. He opened his eyes and saw that she looked hungrily at him. Atda pulled the bottle back and then looked at him for a second before she smirked. Henry was sure that she was about to mount and fucking him again. 

"Get off the bed for a second…" He did as he told, although he was confused. She smirked again as she now laid down on the bed, allowing Henry to gaze down at her near the nude body. Atda spread her legs, giving Henry a good look at her barely covered pussy, the front of her thong straining to provide what little decency it could provide at this moment. He could even make out the vulva lips, which look to be almost light green. The Orc woman looked like she was enjoying his gaze upon her body. 

"I want you to mount me…like you are going to fuck me." She pulled up her right leg and foot and placed on the front of his diaper as if to taunt him. "I want you to try and fuck me with that dick of yours while inside that thick baby diaper." Her right hand went down to her vagina, and she gently started to massage it through the fabric of the thong.

Henry could feel his dick stir, and his loins heat up like crazy. She was taunting him, but how the hell could he pass up an opportunity like this? But this was such a sudden departure from the last two weeks, "W-what? I don’t understand.” 

He shuddered as he felt her foot dig into the front of his thick diapers, “Don’t ask questions…just get hard as you can, lay on top of me, and start grinding your diapered dick against my pussy.” She gave a very evil smile towards Henry, but he could tell that she wanted this. “You can even suck on my tits as usual.”

“I...okay.” Henry hesitantly nodded before he awkwardly moved to mount Atda. His diapered crinkled, and he tried not to put all his body weight on her at once. Henry was now facing Atda, who looked oh-so amused at this state. She wrapped her arms around Henry’s neck, and he felt his face burn. Seeing her like this and being on top of her was something else entirely for him.

“So…” She leaned towards his ear, “Can you make mommy happy?” He quickly nodded and with some instinct, began to slowly grind his pampered cock into her pussy. It didn’t take much longer for nature to take its course, and Henry started to fuck Atda in a wet diaper.

“Good boy…now why don’t you suck on mommy’s titties and see if milkies will come out.” Atda was messing with him still, but he again latched onto her right nipple and began to nurse. He moved his hands and arms her back and embraced her, holding onto her for dear life as he kept sucking and grinding into her. 

Even though Henry couldn’t feel her through the wet diaper, he imagined himself doing it. For once in his adult baby life, he was going to become a man and fuck a woman. He didn’t think of himself as some submissive baby, sucking on titties and making cummies into a wet diaper; he was an adult.

The room was loud with the sound of a creaking bed, crinkling plastic, lusty sucking, and the occasional moan from Atda. Henry was going full force now, attempting to make the woman below him cry out in pleasure. She looked to be enjoying this whole thing, but not like the first time, where she screamed in ecstasy after their first encounter and subsequent “training” sessions. 

After a few minutes of this, Henry felt the need to cum. He had no idea if Atda was feeling the same thing, but he could feel her grip tighten around his neck as she held him close to his chest. Henry felt one of her legs slightly wrap around his lower back. She kept repeating “good boy, good baby” every so often, so at least he was doing something right! 

Finally, he couldn't contain it anymore. Try as he might, this whole situation was euphoric to him, especially after everything that had happened to him. He felt that he was in control for a moment, that he wasn't just some diaper-baby or a plaything. Henry felt like he had some choice in this babied captivity for the first time since Atda captured him. He even felt pride for not calling her mommy this entire time.

“Mhmm!" Henry moaned as he kept sucking on her nipple and lightly bit down as he was finally starting to cum in his diaper, feeling a thick strand launch into the padding. It wasn’t as powerful as what happened the first time with Atda, but it still felt good to be on power this time around. He was panting and looked over at Atda, who was short of breath as well and looked quite content now. Henry moved his face towards the orc and then kissed her. 

But when she pulled back, almost recoiling in shock, it turned out that wasn’t the right decision at all. Atda looked quite confused and annoyed at what Henry just did. “What are you doing?”

Henry blinked and then stammered out, “I, uh, I wanted to kiss you.”

“And what makes you think I wanted a kiss from you?” She sounded a tad angry now.

He looked sorely confused, “Isn’t that what people do after they make love?” The statement seemed to confuse Atda further before realized what was happening and laughed.

“Oh, you thought we were…” She kept laughing while Henry still lay on top of her. “By the spirits, you are a baby.” 

That comment eliminated whatever post-sexual euphoria was in his mind. He became aware of the fact that he was still in a wet and now sticky diaper, that there was drool on his mouth from nursing Atda breasts, and that he wanted breast milk. His delusion of maturity was over, his reality returned, and he was aware that he was still a little diaper boy. He tried to salvage what dignity he could out of this situation.

“B-b-but I made you cum!” She rolled her eyes at him and his reasoning.

“I had to make myself cum using you. I mean, I wasn’t going to let you be inside me. Your dick belongs in diapers, not in me.” She was quite dismissive of his attempts. Perhaps in some ways, it made sense, who would listen to toddlers arguments like Henry’s?

Henry felt his world collapse around him, and embarrassment like no other filled him. She was using him as a sex toy in the end, and more importantly, she was still treating him a big baby throughout it all. 

She took some pity on him and sighed, “Alright, I guess I didn’t explain myself clear enough.” She pulled herself up and then gently grabbed his face, so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"I care for you, think you are adorable and even attractive…but I don't think of you as anything other than my baby boy. Do you understand?"

Henry quietly and slowly nodded, “Yes…”

“Yes, what?” She crossed her arms and looked up at him expectantly. 

“I’m your baby boy.” That was it; he felt crushed now. He once again admitted that he was just a baby. He got off from top of her and quietly looked away. Atda tried to change the subject, finding that the conversation over now. She started checking his diaper and noticed something amusing.

“Heh, I see someone left mommy a present in the back of his diaper. You really can’t control yourself anymore, just like a baby.” He blushed as she continued checking the back of his now messy diaper. “Well, I think this is a good time to change you into your nighttime diaper. It’s getting pretty late anyway.” She remarked, and Henry saw that it was getting dark now. He nodded and just grabbed his pacifier and started to suck on it. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to talk at this point. 

As Atda went to grab his diaper bag, she jumped back slightly when green and a yellow bolt of energy struck her hands. "Oww, fuck!" She exclaimed quietly before gingerly touching the magic item again. "Okay, maybe some magical response of some kind?" She grabbed his changing supplies and went to work on getting him out a wet, sticky, and poopy diaper. 

As Henry was changed, he was left to wonder about his future with Atda and realized that he wanted to go now, and not just because of wanderlust…but because Atda didn’t love him in any capacity, at least in his mind she didn't love him.

Perhaps she loved the idea of him being her baby, but she didn’t love him as either an adult or as a baby. He was just a toy to her, perhaps a pet. She wasn’t wrong about him being a baby, but if she thought he would stand by and let her ruin his life, she had another thing coming to her. 

As she slipped into bed with him, she drunkenly started to snuggle up to him. “Night-night baby.” He could smell the grog on her breath, and Henry turned away from her. Atda didn’t seem to care that he despised her momentary compassion, but he did hear “fine, be a cranky baby,” whispered from her. 

Perhaps if Henry were in a better mood, he’d have laughed at the juxtaposition of them acting like an angry couple as opposed to a mommy and baby pair. 

But for the first time since being captured by the orc, Henry was angry at Atda. She had done questionable things to him, but a part of him had suspected she meant no harm. The orc saved him, taken care of him, and ensured that Baby Henry and his libido were taken care of while on this boat ride. However, Henry felt that Atda wasn’t interested in anything concerning him as a person, but rather him as a baby.

As he started to drift to sleep, exhausted from the events of the last few hours, he idly wondered if Tixi could help him escape and what would happen afterward.

At this point though, he’d rather be anywhere else than here.

-

Henry's dreams were thankfully mundane these past two weeks. They weren’t even baby-henry or sexually related as those were both handily taken care of during the day. He mostly dreamed that he was lost on a boat somewhere on the sea and surrounded by fog. He listlessly tried to find a way out of the mist but instead kept getting lost further and further.

As he woke from his slumber, he was surprised to have such a grim and drab dream. Most of his nights now were spent in some babyish dream or another. He groggily realized that he hadn’t gotten over last night and his mind was in a state of chaos. But he noticed something fast as his mind came too.

Henry had learned a lot about sharing a bed with someone long term. He learned that sleeping on a bed in a rocking boat, fucking sucked. Mind you; it wasn’t that he hated sleeping next to a woman.

Light knows that waking up to a pair of supply and firm tits pressed against your body wasn't the wrong way to start the morning. Henry would sometimes gaze at her near the nude body and attempt to jerk himself off through the thick and used diaper. Atda smelled lovely as well, sort of like woods and cured leather. She looked…cute when she slept and would sleepily cuddle with him. He enjoyed these moments immensely.

Although she had a bad habit of sprawling herself out on the bed, sometimes hitting Henry in the face with hand or arm. When she also cuddled with Henry, she left most of her side of the bed unused and Henry effectively cramped in place. Atda also had a bad habit of either causing Henry to get too hot or taking the blankets, and thus him getting too cold at night. 

So yeah, Henry learned a lot about sleeping in the same bed with someone.

Right now, though…something was off. Henry's hand felt something, and he could smell the ammonia scent of stale piss. He slightly panicked, wondering if he accidentally leaked but this had never happened before, how could it. As he pulled back the blanket, he did see a wet spot.

And Atda was right on top of it. Henry stared for a few seconds before he looked a little closer towards her thong panty, he touched it, and it was indeed soaked. He couldn't help but smirk and then slowly chuckle. 

She wet the bed. Atda must have gotten so drunk last night and forgot to take a piss before coming back to the cabin. He might be wearing a soaked diaper, but at least he kept his side of the bed dry.

The diaper-clad human found the sight before him also slightly alluring. His strong and dominant orc mommy, all but nude, had done something that was just as babyish as anything he could’ve done. Granted getting piss drunk was a common saying, so it wasn’t like there was an exception to this, but holy shit, the Light threw him a bone.  
As he stared at her, Atda started to wake as well. Much as Henry wanted to savor this event, he didn’t want to see what would happen with a hungover and embarrassed orc female directed towards him. He quickly and quietly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

She sat up slowly and then groaned at the light. “Oww, my fucking head!” He could hear her grab her pillow and buried her head under it. As she shifted slightly, he heard some shuffling and then a quick “oh shit?” 

“I can’t believe it. It’s been fucking years since I last did this!” She swore, and Henry wondered what she meant by that. Did Atda use to the wet her bedding a lot? 

She was muttering to herself, “Okay, when he wakes up, tell him he leaked in the night.” Henry wanted to snort at this announcement. Was she going to cover up her bedwetting by blaming it on him? Cute, but also annoying. 

He felt her get out of bed, and the sound of fabric sliding down her legs could be heard. Atda took off her thong…he considered looking over to see entirely in the nude but decided against it. He could hear her rummaging around for something, likely a new part of panties and maybe her garb from last night. After a few minutes, she came back over to the bed and started to shake Henry “awake.” 

“Wake up, baby!” She called out forcefully, “Your diaper leaked last night.” Atda tsk’d as he pulled the blankets up and pointed towards his soak diaper and then the wet spot on the bed. “Guess we’ll need to put you in thicker diapers before bed.”

While still annoyed at Atda, he kept up appearances. “W-what? How did I leak?”

She shrugged and smirked, “You just peed so much it must’ve dribbled out.” A quick grab of the front of his diapers could tell how squishy it was to the touch.

He looked embarrassed, “I’m sorry, Mommy.” Rather than sympathy though, he received a look of contempt. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough, do you know how hard it is to get clean sheets on a ship like this?” She sat down on the bed and then grabbed Henry by the arms, pulling him over his lap. She was going to spank him…to cover-up for her wetting the bed. Atda practically ripped off the diaper and started beating him on his bare hindquarters. 

“Oww, oww, oww!” Henry cried as she wailed on his butt, “I’m sorry, mommy, I didn’t mean to do it!”

"Well, mommy wants to remind baby boys what happens when they leak in their diapers!" She aggressively increased the tempo. "This is why babies like you belong in diapers, so they don't make messes like this!"

Then what does that make you?!' He angrily thought in his head. By her logic she deserved to be in diapers as well, she made more of a mess then he did. Atda was her taking out her embarrassment and anger on him, and Henry knew this was the truth.

“I’m sorrrrryyyy!” He still wailed as she used strength to turn his hide red. He couldn’t stop the tears or the blubbering coming from his face. He started to sob and plead for the spanking to stop. She broke him down into a toddler like a crying fit. Henry wasn't someone that held back when he was crying, going full tantrums and sobbing and wailing. He remembers when he cried so hard at the orphanage when he was seven that some of the matrons and kids were wondering which toddler wasn't being taken care of to cause such a big showing. 

After about three minutes of this, Atda finally stopped spanking him, and a crying Henry couldn’t stop himself from feeling excited about the whole thing. He had yet to experience anything like this before, and the power move by Atda was something else. All things considered though, Baby-Henry could only think ‘I want Mommy back!’ as he sobbed.

The Orc female decided that enough was enough. With some tenderness, she pulled him into a hug to calm him down, “There, there. You’ll feel better once I get you in a diaper, it’ll help cushion your little sore butt.”

She was right though; he wanted to be an in a diaper right now. He wanted to be wearing something that gave him comfort and security and made him think of Mommy. His baby mind wanted a bottle, a pacifier, and soothing words of love.

Atda, however, offered none of those. She did get him in a diaper, a rather large one at that far more prominent than his usual daytime ones. Still, the lotion and powder helped cool his burning skin down. He sucked on a pacifier as he tried to calm himself down after that spanking.

“I think part of this punishment should be you walking around the day in some extra thick diapers today. Granted it’s not like you are going anywhere.” She remarked with a small sneer. “Get used to them, because that is going to be the new status quo.”

He looked down at the diaper and thought it quite snug and thick. He tried to feel his cock through the front padding and was having difficulty even grasping it. The babyish images on the front highlighted that his infantile cage was laughing at his predicament. He moaned behind his pacifier and then looked at Atda, who was now chugging her bottle of whatever that was exactly.

“Ahh! A great hangover cure by Tixi.” She remarked as she placed it down. “Now then…” The Orc looked at Henry and then smirked evilly. “Since you have such a thick diaper on, I guess that means I can give you more milkies.” She went over and grabbed three bottles containing milk. She walked over to the bed and sat down, beckoning Henry over.

“Come on now, I got another meeting with the Captain, and it’s going to last all day. You’ll be excited to know that we are going to be making landfall soon, by tomorrow to be exact!” The color left Henry’s face as he realized what that meant. Atda knew that look as well and nodded, “Oh yes, soon we’ll be in Horde lands, and I can’t wait to see what baby adventures you’ll go on in them.”

If Henry didn’t escape before tomorrow morning, his future diaper days would be under the control of this woman.

-

Three entire bottles of milk later, and Henry was full. He was getting mighty sick of just milk and whatever gunk that Atda pulled out of the diaper bag. At this point, Henry would love some fruits and meat, hell even vegetables. Granted, he wondered how his stomach would react to them after all this time.

There was one bright spot to all of this as Tixi was going to be babysitting him the entire day. That meant he could plan out his escape with Tixi! Another windfall of luck today, perhaps a sign of good fortune.

Full of both milk and confidence, Atda didn’t wait much longer before she took off. She looked at Henry and told him to behave with Tixi, although she made it sound like a threat. He quickly nodded, and before she left, Henry realized something, depending on what happened tonight, this could be the last time he ever spoke with Atda.

He wanted to say something perhaps. But after everything that happened, he was so fucking frustrated with Atda…but then again she was the second woman he’d met that actively wanted to be with him, despite his babyish nature. Even though she thought him a pathetic and submissive adult-baby, which he was to a certain extent, she also took care and spent a lot of time with him.

But this is where Henrys felt conflicted, as one side was thinking good riddance and the other wanting to wish his current mommy good fortune, at least Baby-Henry wanted to wish her such things. Ultimately, Henry decided that he could at least play the nice boy.

“Okay, mommy…I love you.” He whispered out, and he was surprised to see Atda smile at him. She walked over and gave him a small hug and pat on his diapered rear. 

“Oh, you are so adorable. I’m going to enjoy playing with you once I get a full nursery and introduce you to my clan.” She smirked now and then gave a hard spanking on his padded rear, eliciting a jolt of shock from Henry. The orc chuckled and then walked out of the room with a saunter of her hips. She turned around and gave him another arrogant smirk, "Maybe tonight we can have some more fun with your conditioning? I think the spanking this morning could make for a fun addition to our little sessions." She promptly walked out of the cabin as she let those words rattle around his mind.

Henry couldn’t tell which was worse, that he was aroused or horrified at the prospect. He decided that he didn’t want to see such a thing come to fruition. “I hope Tixi has a way out of here…”

-

When the little woman showed up half an hour later she looked disheveled and tired. Mind you, she still looked gorgeous, and Henry couldn’t help but blush at the amount of skin she was showing as her robe was still lightly undone. Granted, she looked a lot more embarrassed when Henry asked what was wrong.

“I uh, I was just busy after I was done taking care of you, that’s all.” She looked at Henry and noticed how thick his diaper looked compared to yesterday…and once again blushed. “Uhh, your diaper is a lot bigger. It’s cute.”

Henry looked confused at the remark, “Thanks? I’m wearing this because Atda is punishing me.”

Tixi looked confused, and he thought he saw her shiver slightly. “I see. Why are you being punished?”

Henry frowned and huffed, “Because of Atda wetting the bed.” 

That particular remarked brought Tixi out of her odd stupor and back to her usual self, “I’m sorry, did you say because of Atda wetting the bed, as in she pissed herself while sleeping in bed?” Tixi looked quite interested in hearing that now.

“Yes. Atda decided to ‘punish’ me for my diaper leaking. She just wanted to cover up her shame before I called her out on it.” He considered something that Atda mentioned before this all happened, “Evidently she used to wet the bed a lot.”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve heard of her wetting herself or the bed.” Tixi considered what might have happened last night, “Did she come back drunk?”

Henry nodded, and Tixi rolled her eyes, “Atda likely got so drunk that she forgot to use the chamber pot before coming home.” He figured as much, Tixi, however, had another question. “Did she mention anything else when she got back?”

Last night’s conversation came back full force, and Henry looked away, embarrassed, and ashamed. Tixi looked slightly concerned, “Henry?”

“Sorry, just reminding myself that I am a baby.” Tixi blinked at the rather queer response. However, she started blushing a little bit as those words resonated with her. 

“Well, it does help that you are pretty cute.” She gingerly walked over, and her hands went towards his diaper. Her hands felt the front padding, and she gasped slightly, “Wowzers, the front of this thing is…thick, really, really, thick compared to yesterday.” She seemed to trail off as her hands lingered on the front of his padding for a lot longer than Henry anticipated. 

“Uhh, Tixi?” He tried to get her attention again, and that seemed to snap her out of her odd daze. What with her?

“R-right, sorry!” She looked away from all embarrassed, “I shouldn’t be fondling someone else’s diaper.”

Henry barely picked up on that wording. Usually, when some were referencing his diapers, they'd use either his or a baby’s diaper, not ‘someone else’s’ diaper. “Right…so let’s get back on track, how do I escape?”

That got her attention back, “Right, your escape. Well, it’s quite easy. There are plenty of dinghies on this ship. We’ll need to lower one down for you after we get that binding spell turned off.”

Henry liked the sound of that for the most part, “What about guards or someone watching the ship?”

Tixi waved that off, “Oh please, everyone is getting shitface drunk tonight in celebration of the raid on Westfall. No one is going to be paying attention.” Well, that was a good sign as well.

“Okay, so we need to get this binding spell off of me. Atda likely has the trigger for it.” Henry knew about magic to guess at what was happening. 

Tixi smiled, “Leave that to me. Atda is pretty laid back when she’s drunk.”

He could recall last night in full to confirm that, “Okay then…I guess we have a plan.” The diapered adventure looked towards the diaper-bag. “So you wanted to examine the diaper-bag then?”

Tixi looked over towards the object and question and slowly nodded, “Right, the diaper-bag, the magic diaper-bag.” Henry was still confused and then walked over to grab it. He set it down in front of them and sat down, his rather loud diaper crinkling from the action. Tixi blushed at the sound and then looked at the offending magic item before her.

Henry looked at her, expectantly, “Okay, so what do we have to do?”

That brought Tixi out of her stupor. Taking a breath, she started to channel some magic into her hands. “Okay, this shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll just cast a basic appraisal of it.” Henry watched as her hands glowed red and he was surprised to find that Tixi looked intense as she concentrated on this. It was rare to see someone practice magic and up close, at least for Henry. Mommy had used some magic here and there, so this wasn’t too crazy to witness.

After a few minutes, Tixi looked quite confused. “No way…” Her hands stopped glowing as she stared at the diaper-bag. “This thing is an epic level? Hells, it might even be legendary.” She glanced over at Henry, “You said this strange ‘mommy’ gave you this thing?” 

“Yup said to keep it with me.” He idly felt the front of his crotch start to grow quite warm. It looks like those bottles of milk was beginning to move through his system. “Is that a big deal?”

Tixi smiled and rolled her eyes, “Silly baby, there aren’t a lot of powerful magic artifacts like this in the world.” She went to grab the item to showcase and was rewarded by a brilliant display of light appearing in the room. Both of them freaked out from the sudden show of green and yellow energies.

“Woah!” 

“Shit!”

Nothing much else happened though. After a few seconds of staring, Tixi looked confused. “Well, that was a rather strange response.” She bent down to open up the diaper bag. She briefly glanced at the inside and then froze. Henry watched as the color left her face for a second, and he concerned, “What is it?”

Color returned to the goblins face, and she started to blush extremely hard, “Nothing! Nothing at all.” She stammered out, and she then looked at Henry, “Can I maybe take this back to my room real fast? I need to check it a lot more, thoroughly in there.” 

To her surprise, though, Henry shook his head. “No way. You just told me this thing is rare as hell. Sorry Tixi, but I depend on that thing, and it’s the sole keepsake from my mommy. It stays here with me.”

She looked like she wanted to argue with Henry, but slowly nodded and looked away. He could tell that something was wrong. “Tixi, what’s wrong?” He glanced down to the diaper bag.

The goblin wrung her hands and then spoke, “I-I-I guess I might as well show you.” She opened up the diaper-bag and allowed Henry to see the contents. At first, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to see. He could see some pacifiers, a baby bottle, and plenty of diapers…then he noticed the color schemes of everything.

Pink, purple, and red. Not Henry’s usually white and blue. Then upon closer inspection…these were a lot of smaller. Not in thickness, but the actual fitting size. They looked more akin to something a real child would wear than a full-grown adult. Why would the diaper-bag produce diapers for him that wouldn’t fit?

Then it clicked. Henry glanced back at Tixi, who was looking away altogether now and blushing in a familiar type of embarrassment that only someone like he would know. It was the type of distress that came with when people like Salma discovered that he was wearing a diaper or need to be taken care of like a baby. The diaper-bag made these things for her, and the whole event now mortified her. This discovery was…amazing to Henry. He’d thought for sure that Tixi would at best be another caretaker, but now, he looked at her a different light.

“Tixi, are you…” Henry trailed off, and the Goblin responded with a frantic look on her face.

“I’m not a baby! I’m just curious, and I thought you looked adorable, but then I thought about me being in the same position and next thing you know I can’t get the thoughts out of my head!” She stood up and was wildly talking now, “I spent all of last night masturbating to those thoughts! I wanted to take care of you, Henry, but I also wanted to be babied as well, but I’m not a baby! I’m not a baby! NOT A BABY!” She yelled the last part and then closed her eyes, and he could see tears at the corner of them.

Henry was shocked at the outburst of emotion. He’d never seen anything like that before, and he felt a little bit of empathy. Tixi was coming to terms with a rather odd realization about herself among other things. It's one thing to be a caretaker, and it’s another to be the baby. He thought about what Mommy would do in this situation and realized there was only one thing to do; he got up from his seated position and went over to hug Tixi.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Henry whispered to her in the same tone that Mommy had used with him back at their cottage. He gently rubbed circles into her back and just let Tixi enjoy his warmth and comfort. She seemed to stiffen at the close contact but relaxed before hugging him back. Showing such tenderness appeared to be the right response, as she wasn’t sobbing or anything. 

Henry hadn’t expected that within a day and a half of meeting Tixi, that he would find a kindred spirit in some ways along with a friend, especially someone on the side of the Horde. It was…comforting.

They hugged for another minute before Tixi slowly pulled back. She stared up at Henry and looked quite embarrassed now but also a little bit relieved. “That was…thank you. I-I’ve spent the couple hours trying to wrap my head around this stuff.” She glanced down at the diaper-bag and the contents inside, looking quite interested. “I’m sorry I lost myself there for a minute.” And she did look quite tired now, tired but happy. 

“It’s alright. I can understand how…strange it is to realize this about yourself. If it helps, I don’t think you are in as deep as I am.” Henry reasoned that Tixi was likely still just “enjoying” a new fetish rather than coming to terms with a lifestyle choice. Then again, he could be entirely wrong. 

“I just…I mean, how do you got from wanting to change a diaper to wanting to be in one?” She smirked as she looked at Henry. “Though maybe I should blame you. You were so cute last night, and I think I got jealous.” She gave a sad smile as she looked away, “Not a lot of people look at Goblins as cute or sexy. I think I just wanted someone to look at me, look me as a woman but also as something that was, I don’t know, worth…”

“Protecting, cared for, and loved?” Henry understood where she was coming from and nodded towards Tixi. “I’ve been in that same mindset for a while now.” He chuckled slightly and patted the front of his soaked diaper, “I can promise you though, and this does attract a lot of those instincts. Lots of men and women love protecting, caring, and loving babies unconditionally.” Even Atda promised to protect and care for him, but she didn’t love him.

Tixi nodded all the same and then a brief awkward silence passed over them, “Well, cats out of the bag I guess. I want to be a big baby, as well.” She spoke with a little more life in her voice and a brief smile before she reigned herself in, “But that doesn’t mean I’m a baby like you!”

Henry just rolled his eyes at the declaration, that’s what they all say. “Very well, then.” He bent down and grabbed the diapers and other things. Tixi looked confused at that before she figured out what he was doing.

“O-oh! I mean, not right now!” She blushed and quickly tried to redirect attention away from the impending event.

Henry shook his head as he laid out the supplies, “Now is the time. Atda isn’t going to be back for a while, and you need to rest and relax. I can tell you that being babied will help immensely in that regard.”

“B-but I’m the babysitter!” She tried to reason as Henry approached and loomed over her. She became aware that while Henry was a big baby, the keyword there was ‘big’ as he was a good 100 lbs. And three feet in height over her. 

“Well, I suppose now it’s just two babies.” He bent down to her level and then started to work on taking off her clothes. She began to squirm away from the human.

“S-stop, I’ll scream that you are trying to rape me!” Henry wasn’t paying attention, nor did Tixi say anything as he took off her blouse. He saw a rather cute looking red and lacy bra. He laughed and quickly turned her around, “Someone remembered to wear their underwear this time. But a baby girl doesn’t need to cover up.” He muttered as he quickly took off the garment.

Tixi, who yesterday was more than willing to be in the nude, gasped and covered her breasts. Gone was the professional and cool woman, replaced with a baby girl that was getting stripped and diapered. As his hands went down to her skirt, she once again tried to stop him.

“No, stop!” She pleaded with a red face, to which Henry did stop, but that was to reach down and grabbed one of the pink pacifiers. “Open.” He commanded her, and she looked hesitant. Henry did a tactic that both mommy and Atda did to him when he wasn’t cooperating; he gave swift and hard smack to her butt. That surprised her enough to open her mouth and insert the rubbery nipple.

“Mhmm?” Tixi was enjoying all of this as she just started to suck on the nipple. As she looked down at the offending object in her mouth, Henry pulled down her skirt. Red and lacy panties were in view now, and he could see that there was a little wet spot in the front.

“And you’ll most certainly not be needing these,” Henry remarked as he pulled them down, Tixi offering only token resistance to her last piece of adulthood now removed. “Aww, someone likes to be hairless too.” He mimicked the same response she had used yesterday upon seeing no pubic hair on her even though he already saw it yesterday.

Standing in the nude and with a pacifier in her mouth, Tixi tried in vain to cover her modesty. For all the times that Henry was in a similar position with Atda, she just smirked and called him a baby.

Standing in the nude and with a pacifier in her mouth, Tixi tried in vain to cover her modesty. For all the times that Henry was in a similar position with Atda, she just smirked and called him a baby.

In this instance, Henry just picked up Tixi and held her nude body close to his and at eye level. “You look so cute, just like a real baby. Now then, let’s get this baby into a diaper, alright?” He smiled at her with compassion and real understanding, while Tixi nodded slowly and quietly sucked on her pacifier. 

He carried her over and gently placed her on top of the bed. As he gazed down upon her, she looked adorable. How many times had Henry been in a similar position? A baby waiting to get a diaper placed on him, absently mind and careless, waiting to get their physical manifestation of comfort and security snuggly wrapped around their loins, smelling of baby powder, and excited at another diaper change. 

He realized that this was also Tixi’s first diaper change, her return to diapers to be exact. She looked away, quite embarrassed, and mortified of the situation…but he could see a glisten substance on her womanly folds. Henry was going to make this unique for her.

“Baby Tixi ready for her diapers?” He asked with excitement in his voice, the same one used by the matrons in the past with him. Henry knew all the tricks and moves to get a baby excited, considering he was one. He quickly tickled her stomach, which brought up a rather cute and girlish giggle. “Can you clap your hands to show how excited you are?”

Tixi, who was getting into this, quickly clapped her hands before blushed and covered her face in embarrassment at the infantile gesture. “Good girl!” He cooed at her as he grabbed a diaper and unfolded it. It was undoubtedly a thick one, but the one he was wearing right now was the equivalent of 10 of these. He idly noted that he’d need Tixi to change him too at some point. But this moment was all for her.

He noticed an immediate difference once he slid the diaper under her butt, and she landed on it. She started to squirm slightly, and Henry chuckled as his right hand moved towards her crotch. This trick was something he picked up from Atda when she did diaper changes with him. Henry slowly massaged her folds, gently rubbing his thumb against the inner flesh. Henry heard a muffled moan from Tixi, and he could feel some moisture on his fingers. She was enjoying this immensely.

“Good baby…It's okay to enjoy the feeling of all of this.” He pulled back his hand and then grabbed a small container of powder. He grabbed a powderpuff and gently coated with the powder. He then got to work of lightly dusting Tixi. The goblin girl giggled at the feeling of Henry working on her crotch and butt. Her green skin now coated in the snow-white substance, which really stood out on her body, further increased how adorable she looked at this moment.

She moaned further when Henry started to rub the powder into her body. He worked it into her thighs, her folds, her buttcheeks, and even her butthole (and yes, Atda had done similar things to him as well in the past). Tixi now looked slightly dazed and overwhelmed from the whole experience, but the best was yet to come.

“Okay, no rash for the baby girl and she smells nice.” Henry gave her another tickle on her stomach before he went to put the finishing touches in. “Okay, let’s get you padded up. Here comes the diaper…” He slowly and methodically pulled the front of the thick, thirsty padding up.

Tixi remembered changing Henry, so she was aware of how big a diaper could be when wrapped someone's crotch. But to be on the receiving end? That was another experience altogether. Her eyes widen as her womanhood became encased in a thick garment of white and pink. This action was the final step for her; she was now Baby Tixi.

“Okay, can we count the tapes?” He asked Tixi who was still transfixed on the diaper as Henry started to count them off, “One…” One tape. “Two…” Two tapes and Tixi felt a rush of emotions. “Three…” She didn’t know why she wanted this, but Tixi did, and she wanted it so badly. “And…four!” A part of her wondered if the diaper bag was influencing her.

She couldn’t continue that train of thought as Henry leaned down to her stomach and started to blow raspberries on it. The goblin girl started to squirm and laugh. Mommy had done this to Henry, much to his enjoyment. He finished after a few seconds and then smiled at Tixi, “A little reward for being such a good girl.”

He pulled her up, and Tixi was amazed at the feeling of the diaper around her waist. Baby blocks, rattles, and flowers adorned the front. The padding was thick, and she couldn’t close her legs together all the way. She felt a dull ache in her nether regions as she gazed at the diaper and then back at her fellow baby.

Yes, try as she might deny it…she was a baby now. She asked for this, wanted it, and she had gotten it. And it was amazing to her, and as she stared at the smiling Henry, she felt thanks and happiness. Here he was, dealing with all sorts of shit and on a boat full of people that were his enemies, but he’d taken the time to be the adult in this situation and help Tixi through it.

Henry helped pull her up on the bed; she got on her knees and hugged Henry’s chest. “Thank you, Henry.” She muttered behind her pacifier. Tixi pulled it out and then got as close as she could to his face and kissed him on the cheek. She didn’t bother waiting to see his reaction as she got off the bed and tried to adjust to her new underwear. 

Still slightly stunned at the act, Henry watched as she waddled around the small cabin. Tixi looked adorable and sexy, giving him a run for his money. It was in some ways a juxtaposition of watching a toddler learn to walk for the first time, yet he was watching an adult getting used to being in diapers again.

“They’re so thick!” She called out as Henry watched her. She took some time to examine the diaper, poking, and prodding it in certain places. He could see Tixi was quite aroused, her face still quite red and her nipples erect. This event was a whole new experience for her and him. Watching a beautiful woman, that he just diapered, strutting around in front of him like an overgrown toddler was something else. He felt himself get hard, but he resisted the urge to do something about it. He didn’t want to spoil the moment for Tixi.

But the Goblin was making that difficult though, as she started to giggle and she shook her rear towards Henry. “I’ve always been jealous of the girls with nice, round asses. Now I got one!” Her padded butt was indeed big and puffy. Henry felt desire rise, as he wasn’t sure if he wanted to either spank it, hump it, or tear it off and fuck Tixi in the ass. That last thought caught him off guard; it was rather aggressive and made him wonder if Atda was rubbing off on him.

She surprised Henry when she then got down on her knees and started to crawl around and giggled. He couldn’t help but pay attention to the swaying and bouncing of her breasts. She was making little sounds, and when he saw Henry staring at her, she blushed and stopped. Tixi then made the “mistake” of crawling over to Henry.

It was a mistake because she looked fucking sexy as hell and adorable, perhaps even more so than any other woman he’d seen in his life. Well, Mommy and Atda were hot as hell; they had that maternal aura to them, Tixi was just an adult baby now. So was Henry, but he also was a man that was quite horny and excited upon getting a playmate.

“This is fun! I feel carefree somehow, and the taboo factor is also making this quite enticing.” She explained as she looked at Henry while still on all fours. Holy hell, Henry wanted to tear off his diaper right now and make her suck his dirty cock. As such thoughts drifted towards his mind, she spoke up again.

“Granted, I do believe I should change you now.” She giggled and pressed his soaked diaper with her right finger. “Baby Henry made a lot of weewee’s in his diaper.” And just like that, he lost the train of thought as he Tixi reminded him that he wasn’t the only baby in the room.

He looked down and did see that his diaper was rather soaked now, even with the increased thickness. All this excitement was making his body reactive, and after three entire bottles, he likely was going to be going through a couple of diapers before the end of the day. 

Henry didn’t say anything as he laid down on the bed and waited for his diaper change. Tixi looked amused as she grabbed a diaper, thankfully a smaller one than what Atda put him. He decided to make some small talk, finding that it wasn’t so awkward now to be getting his diaper changed by someone wearing one as well.

So, how do you like the diaper?” He idly asked as her hands went to tear off the tapes of his diaper.

She smiled at him, “I love it. It feels great, and I like how it looks. She pulled back the front of the soaked diaper and wrinkled her nose a little, “Whew, a lot better than last time for sure, but you sure peed a lot.” Tixi trailed off as she saw his erection, “And I can tell someone is quite happy about all of this as well.”

Henry had the decency to blush. This whole situation was a rather new experience for him in spades, how the hell could he not be aroused by this? Tixi didn’t help things when her hand grabbed the shaft of his cock.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh!” She waved her index finger on her free hand at Henry. “Baby Henry has been so good to me, and I think he deserves a reward.” She grabbed a powderpuff covered in baby powder and gently padded around Henry’s penis. Before that, she pulled the wet diaper back over the head of his penis as she began to jerk him off slowly.

The feeling of her small hands on his cock felt…amazing! He had been jerked off from his diapers all the time, but Mommy or Atda never give him a direct handjob. “Tixi…y-you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to Henry. So relax baby boy.” She said with a smile as she obscured hand continued stroking him under the diaper. He continued to squirm, and she couldn’t help but giggle, “Someone is fussy. You were so confident a couple of minutes ago, taking charge, and babying me, but I guess you are still the bigger baby.”

‘Oh, gods, I am!’ He thought to himself as this occurred. It was unbelievable, he’d just diapered someone else that admitted to being an adult baby like him, diapered them and everything, and he was still getting dominated. As her hand continued to pump his penis, he felt a wave of satisfaction on top of sexual enjoyment. Tixi was doing this because she wanted to make Henry happy, not just to see him squirm or be embarrassed. After last night and this morning, it was nice to have someone on this boat care about him in some positive way, treating him like a baby but in a much kinder way like Mommy would've done.

“F-fuck!” Henry cursed as he finally came into the diaper. It was an odd feeling, having someone's hand on his penis as it happened. He idly wondered what actual sex would feel like and not just grinding his diapered cock against a woman. 

“Good boy.” She pulled back the diaper and grabbed a moist cloth to start cleaning him. He let Tixi do her work as he put his pacifier in his mouth to suckle on it. She finished powdering and changing him into a fresh diaper. As Henry continued to lay on the bed, enjoy the lingering euphoria, he heard her crinkling as she got on the bed with him. To his surprise, she got right up to him and lied down next to him, resting her head on Atda’s pillow. He heard the sound of sucking, and he turned to see her with a pacifier in her mouth. 

She took out the soother and looked at it. “Not going to lie, this tastes and feels pretty good.” She then looked down at her diaper, “All of this feels…great even.” Her hand gently touched the front of her padded garment, and a plastic crinkling could be heard as she slowly explored it. She stopped though and turned to Henry, “Is that what you feel like all the time? All relaxed, no care in the world?”

He considered that and took out his pacifier, “Sometimes. Other times it feels like I’m not even aware of what is happening around me. You get so engrossed in what you are doing, and you don’t even notice when your diaper is wet until it gets cold or when you are hungry. You know, stuff that only a baby would notice.”

“Hmm, makes sense.” Tixi seemed to consider it before she started to yawn. Henry found it cute when she turned over and grabbed a blanket. “I’m still tired after last night. Do you mind if we take a nap together?” She looked so cute and innocent as she asked him. He felt his face grow hot. It wasn’t sexual or anything like that, but so pure and endearing that he couldn’t but get excited. He quickly nodded and was rewarded with a smile from Tixi.

She put the pacifier back in her mouth, “Thank you.” She curled up next to Henry. He looked down at her and then towards the door. Tixi didn’t seem concerned that Atda would show back up, but he had to ask either way. 

“You aren’t worried that Atda won’t show up?” He asked, and she shook her head before pulling the pacifier out again. “She and the rest of the crew are having that party I was telling you about, it's a big deal for everyone. She’ll be up there for a while.”

Henry was curious, “How come you aren’t up there?”

“I don’t like crowds.” She didn’t specify, and Henry could hear some bitterness creep into her tone. That was a story that he’d have to ask about later. But before he could even consider asking, she dropped a particular bombshell. “Besides, she’s going to be busy getting fucked by the Captain.”

There wasn’t anything said for a solid minute, aside from the creaking of the ship and the occasional crinkling from one of their diapers. Henry finally asked, though, “What?”

Tixi looked up and was surprised to see how serious Henry looked all the sudden, “Y-yeah, she’s been fucking the Captain since last night.”

Henry couldn’t believe what he just heard, “But why would she do that…” He tried to reason this out, but instead, all he got was a small look of pity from Tixi. 

"Henry…just because you’re her baby-toy doesn’t mean that she can’t see other people…” She gently tried to explain to him, but Henry was stunned all the same. Atda was cucking him on the side?! Did Atda not realize how much this hurt him? But then again if she saw him as a baby and not as a man, she’d naturally try to find a real man. What Atda was doing wasn’t fair or right. He was a submissive baby-boy, but he wasn’t going to let his heart toyed like this.

“Just…” Henry tried to say something, but all he could think was that he wanted Mommy back. He wanted her unconditional love and attention, and he wanted to be her little boy again. “Let’s just take that nap.” He sighed as he did suddenly feel quite tired. 

Tixi looked like she wanted to say something else, but figured now wasn’t the time. “Okay.” She pulled the blanket over her little green body and plopped the pacifier back into her mouth. Henry did the same and pulled up his blanket. To her credit, Tixi was warm and comforting beside him at this moment. He gently hugged her and started to spoon with her. He smiled as he heard a sigh of contentment from her. 

Henry couldn't help but enjoy the sensations all around him as he laid next to her. The feeling of her diaper up against his was a strange and unfamiliar feeling, as was the sound of someone else sucking on a pacifier. But it felt comforting to hear it. She smelled like flowers, silk, and now baby powder. Her skin was soft, and her hair was silky. But more importantly, he felt something akin to compassion, understanding, and love directed towards him. He could feel it somehow coming from Tixi.

It felt good, so right after everything that had happened to Henry. He heard her fall asleep soon enough and he heads the courage to lean down slightly and kiss her on the hair, ‘Thank you Tixi…’ He thought to himself as he too slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we finally got a diaper girl in this story. I plan to add more and more to help balance out the male ABDL focus. I am going to try and get the next part done this weekend, which is going to be another significant chapter, and then maybe a take a small break. I don't think people will mind too much after the length and size of this story after only a week since I created on the site.


	5. Companions Embrace and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During this strange journey to Kalimdor, Henry has found a companion and perhaps a light at the end of this particular tunnel. As the diapered adventurer prepares his escape, he takes the time to enjoy the comfort and pleasure of his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. Not much else to say at the moment. Hopefully, everyone is enjoying the fap fuel and little bits of character examinations. This chapter is most certainly going to be a warm and cuddle type of section, supported by sexual acts.

As Henry napped peacefully alongside Tixi, his dream was thankfully a pleasant one this time. At first, he felt a pure warmth and calm that he that had eluded him the past two weeks. Try as he might with Atda, she didn't seem to produce the same type of positive emotions as Tixi had done their exploration of her babyish side. There was some pure and wholesome alongside the erotic of watching Tixi realize that she was an adult baby. He wondered if it was the same feeling that Mommy felt upon meeting him the first time.

This positive feeling made Henry feel like he was back at the cottage with Mommy, that he could feel her presence again. She wasn't some distant figure that was just always out of reach. As he slumbered and his dream started to take a form, he felt a tingling sensation move across his entire body. Back in the real world, this resulted in him wetting himself and curling up further with the goblin girl in his arms.

However, the dream soon brought Henry into slowly coming too inside a familiar-looking "jail cell" and hearing a lovely, motherly voice up above him. “Whose mommy’s favorite baby?” He recognized the voice and instantly got Henry out of his stupor. Standing above his crib was Mommy, still looking lovely and sexy as the day they meet in Elywnn Forest.

“M-mommy?!” He quickly stood up and found that he wasn’t back on the ship anymore. He was still wearing just his diapers, but he didn’t care as he stared at the woman giving him a loving smile. She lowered the crib railing, and as soon as he could, Henry glumped the woman and hugged her. He mashed his face in between those lovely, soft, breasts of hers and enjoyed the smell of fresh linens that came from her. 

She gently ran her soft fingers through his hair, “Are you having fun so far on your adventure?” She asked kindly, but Henry felt all his pent up emotions well up from the past two-week break past him. He felt tears sting at his eyes, and he shook his head. 

“No! Everything has gone wrong!” He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he sobbed into her chest, “I almost died in Westfall, I got called a freak, and now I'm stuck on this boat too Kalimdor by some mean Orc.”

“Oh, poor baby.” She patted his back now as he cried. She pulled back slightly and gave a smile to Henry, "I know what will cheer you up." Mommy then pulled out those beautiful breasts and offered them to him. He saw the dribbling nipples were now the size of his pacifier bulb. Henry didn't question it, his baby mind needing this after so long. The baby boy's mouth latched onto the right nipple, and his mouth filled with the same, tasty milk that he had come to savor. Henry greedily drank from her breasts, still crying even as the baby boy felt so happy to have the familiar taste again. That was all he cared about right now, feeling pleased like a mommy’s baby should. 

He felt her gently pat his back and whisper gentle platitudes. After about 10 minutes of this, he finally calmed down enough to speak again, “Thank you, Mommy…” He nuzzled in between her breasts and listened to her heartbeat.

“It’s alright baby-boy. I hope this hasn’t ruined your little adventure across the world.” She gently remarked with a soft smile. “Did you want to tell Mommy what happened?”

Henry looked embarrassed as he started to remember everything that happened after he left for Westfall, "Well, I made sure to find plenty of time to be a baby."

"Good boy!" She cheered as he remembered her instructions. He blushed harder as the next part came to mind, "I uh, well, I've been a lot more excited recently as well. You wouldn't happen to know why that is exactly?"

"Nope!" Henry looked up at the Draenei and knew that she was lying, "It just means that your little balls are full, but you just need to make nice cummies in your diaper from time to time!" A quick and gentle touch on the front of his diaper was made to emphasize her point.

"Right, well, I got to Westfall and delivered my message to the garrison. I then ended up getting taken care of by this new woman by the name of Salma Saldean." 

Mommy giggled, "And by taken care of, I suspect you mean that she babied you?"

He didn't say anything and instead buried his head between her fleshy mounds. The gentle laugh was enough for him to realize that Mommy got the point. "What else happened? It sounds like it wasn't all fun and games."

"Salma had a daughter named Hope. She didn't like me, and didn't like that I was a big baby and called me a freak." He wrapped his arms around Mommy's waist now. "She wanted to kill me, and she nearly did, but she just kicked me out instead with no weapons or armor."

"I see." That was all he heard from Mommy. She didn't sound angry or upset. Just disappointed. "Well, I'm sure that Hope will be quite regretful of her actions and a lot more empathetic of you the next time you meet." Henry looked up at Mommy upon hearing that declaration, what the hell did she mean by that exactly?

"But what happened after that?"

“Well, I was saved by an Orc, named Atda. She captured me and wanted to turn me into her baby-boy." His face felt hot, and so did his loins thinking about her conditioning she had been doing to him. "She treats me like a baby, but different. She was kind of nice at first, but now she wants to toy with me and doesn’t love me as you do.” He pouted slightly and looked at mommy, “She also wet the bed today and then blamed it on my diapers, leaking! I hate her so much!”

"Henry!" He recoiled as he heard the anger in her voice, "Don't you ever say that you hate someone!" She was giving him a stern look now.

"But she mistreats me!" He whined at her, not seeing the problem with saying that he hated Atda. "Why shouldn't I hate her if she doesn't even see me as a person?!"

She gave another disappointed sigh, and this time directed at him, "Because you shouldn't hate someone, especially if they went out of their way to help and take care of you." She gave Henry a stern look, "There is so much hatred in this world, I don't want to see you add onto it. You don't have to like Atda, but hating her is unacceptable." The Draenei gave her a pleading look, "Promise me that you won't ever say that about another person, okay?"

Henry felt heartache upon seeing her like this and quickly nodded, "Okay...I promise not to say that I hate someone ever again." Still, Henry wanted to make a small argument, "But that what about her treating me like some toy?"

Mommy considered that for a second, "Well, that is unacceptable and not nice. It honestly sounds like something a little baby-girl would get punished for doing. Maybe she should be in diapers as well.” The white-haired Draenei leaned forward to Henry with a little smirk on her face, "I'll you in on a little secret. Lots of women are secretly babies too, and those that think they are mature mommies are sometimes just big babies."

Henry felt some amusement at the idea of that, "Does that include you, Mommy?"

Rather than get embarrassed or flustered, she giggled before speaking again, "Did anything else happen?"

The mention of a baby-girl made him thinking of Tixi, “I did meet someone that likes to be baby. Her name is Tixi; she’s a beautiful goblin. I even got to diaper her!”

The Draenei feigned looking impressed, “What a big boy you are, helping another baby get their diapers on!” She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, “But I am happy that you met a kindred spirit and was nice to you. And beautiful to boot? You seem to attract all the cutest girls. However, can I compete?” She giggled as Henry looked slightly ashamed at that mention.

“No way, you’re the prettiest mommy in the entire world!” Henry didn’t want to replace her with someone else. Atda was already trying to do that herself to him.

She gave a beaming smile, “Thank you, Henry, but you don’t have to single yourself to loving one person.” The Draenei placed him back down on his crib as she spoke, “What makes you special Henry is your boundless love and compassion, your innocence, and your childlike spirit. You have a pure inner light.” She looked a little sad now, “This is a dark and dangerous world. People either want to protect you to preserve that light or capture you so they can covet that light.” 

He could recall Atda wanting to do something similar, to protect him. But at the same she likely had alternative motives for Henry, perhaps not evil but not in his best interests. 

She grabbed his chin and gently pulled his head up to look at her directly in her eyes. “Don’t be afraid to give your heart to others. Learn from these adventures and become an adventurer in your way.” He felt the world around him starting to shift and distort. “Don’t forget to have fun, Henry.” She leaned forward and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, “And don’t fret; I’ll always be close by, my baby boy.”

As the dream began to fall apart entirely, he could hear someone call out to him as the dream finally finished collapsing in on itself.

-

“Henry, wake up.” A small figure was kneeling next to him. As his mind came too, he saw that they were green and wearing something thick and white around their crotch, although it looked slightly distorted around the front. Henry realized it was Tixi, who was looking at him expectantly. “Come on, time to get up. I think we napped for a good four hours.” 

As Henry’s mind realized that he wasn’t dreaming anymore, he instantly honed on the distortion on the front of Tixi’s diaper. “Your diaper is wet.” He announced factually. The Goblin blushed hard and looked away.

“Well, yeah, that’s what babies do in their diapers…” She muttered the last part quietly. Henry gingerly reached out and touched her wet diaper, poking his finger in it as she was looking away. She stiffened for a second and then slapped his hand away.

“Don’t just touch someone like that, bad baby!” She pulled back his still warm blanket and pointed towards his soaked diaper, “And look at you, I changed you like four hours ago, and your diaper is soaked.” He looked down and saw that it was indeed quite used. He gripped the front of it, and he could still feel his penis through the soaked and thick padding. 

As Henry sat up in his head, he looked around and saw that it was likely mid-afternoon. It was still a long way to go before nighttime. Meaning that he and Tixi still had quite a bit of free time to kill. He looked back at Tixi, “Can you please change my diaper, Tixi?”

“Ugh…” She rolled her eyes and then looked quite annoyed, “What about me, don’t you think I need a diaper change as well?” She crossed her arms over her breasts and challenged Henry to do something. The padded traveler decided to do what Atda would do in this situation. He gently grabbed Tixi and then slid a pair of fingers into her leak guards to feel the wet padding.

“H-hey!” She was blushing hard as she felt a pair of warm fingers intrude inside her diaper. Even more so when Henry gently turned her around and pulled the back of her diaper, “Well, you didn’t poop yourself.” He announced to her, and he could feel the heat radiating from her body over such a statement aimed towards her.

“But you are fine.” Henry remarked with some finality, “Easily can take a few more wettings.” He finished by turning Tixi back around. “Now, then you need to change my diaper.” He pointed towards the padded garment.

She glared at his soaked padding before sighing, “Fine. I guess I am the babysitter after all.” She went over to grab his changing supplies. “I swear though; you go through more diapers than I think actual babies do.” 

“Just because I have bigger accidents and messes doesn’t make more of a baby than an actual baby.” Granted he was a baby and it wasn’t like he tried to refute that anymore except when he was stubborn.

“I’m not talking about the size of the mess; I’m talking about the frequency. You’ve gone through effectively two thick diapers already and in the span of five and half hours?” She inquired as her hands went to start pulling off the tapes of his diaper. 

“Atda fed me three entire bottles of milk. Of course, I’m going to be going a lot!” Henry argued towards Tixi as she pulled the front of his diaper back and started to clean his crotch.

“Just saying, Atda might have had a point with putting you in thicker diapers. Changing you all the time would be a chore.” She grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning him up. “Granted, we’d have to put a lot more baby powder on you to prevent a rash.”

Henry rolled his eyes and said nothing else as Tixi went through the motions of changing him. He grabbed his discarded pacifier and resumed sucking on it. Henry was still thinking about that dream and what mommy had told him. He didn’t have too much time to think about it as Tixi finished his diaper change before he even realized he was in a fresh diaper.

“Okay, done,” Tixi remarked as she waddled back off the bed. She then looked at Henry and, with a small smirk, asked him, “So do you want something to eat?”

Henry cringed slightly, “Done with milk right now.”

Tixi giggled, “No, I mean, do you want any adult food? I can go to the galley and get something.” 

The thought of having real food, after the last few weeks of milk and whatever mush that Atda was feeding him sounded like paradise to Henry. He could go for some meat, fruit, or hell, even some vegetables. “I’ll take anything you can get.”

The goblin nodded and started to put on her clothes again. Henry was amused to see that Tixi was acting a little self-conscious about her diaper. Her skirt wasn’t short enough to cause any issues, but he thought it was cute that she was worried about flashing someone her diaper. 

“Okay, Henry, I’ll be right back.” She gave a little wave and quickly stepped out of the cabin. Henry has left to his own devices again. He went back to thinking about the dream and what was said. It was at least helpful to know that she agreed that Atda was a bitch, and it was funny that she thought she belonged in diapers as well. The thought of her being forced to wet and mess her thick diapers was humorous and enticing…and that gave him an idea.

He waited until Tixi came back, which was about ten minutes later, and she had a picnic basket with her. “Told you I’d be right back.” She smiled as she placed the basket down and started to disrobe again. It was cute watching her tear off her adulthood and down to diapers, willingly this time as well. 

She didn’t seem to notice his lingering gazes on her breasts, thighs, or diaper. Instead, she started to pull out an assortment of delicious looking foods. “It’s crazy how much everyone is enjoying the spoils of the raid on the top deck.” She remarked as she started to place the food down on some plates. “Hardly saw anyone at all.”

Henry smirked, “Should’ve told you to go to the galley in just your diaper.” He half-joked to Tixi.

“Oh, I was considering it.” She remarked, and Henry almost lost his composer at the casual acknowledgment. 

“That’s uh, pretty brave of you,” Henry admitted to Tixi. He wasn’t sure he’d do something like that in public, well not in the open with an audience. Henry had walked around plenty of times in the orphanage in just diapers, though as Henry got older and a lot more self-conscious, he stopped doing that. Granted, sometimes he wondered what it would be like to walk around looking like a big baby without a care in the world. Maybe the Horde was a lot more liberated sexually than the Alliance? 

Tixi looked surprised, “I guess Atda hasn’t done anything like that with you. But I mean doing something like that for the thrill is what makes this situation interesting.” She patted the back of her diaper. “Besides, lots of women running around looking like sluts these days. Even Atda shows off her tits and ass when she has the chance. So what’s the difference?” 

He nodded at that observation but had to point out the rather apparent contradiction, “The difference is what is acceptable to society. If I walked around looking like a baby, I’d probably get arrested.” He shifted slightly as his diaper crinkled loudly. 

“Or…” Tixi started with a smile, “You are hoping someone is going to look at you with the same look as Atda gives you and just have their way you.” 

Henry couldn’t stop the thoughts entering his mind. Getting caught while wearing a diaper had become one of his biggest fantasies these days. So far, his track record of getting caught and subsequently babied was pretty good. 

Still, he tried to throw this back to Tixi, “So in that case, would you have been hoping someone found you and tried to baby you as well?” He gave a very scrutinizing gaze towards Tixi, “For someone that just discovered this part of themselves, you are embracing it quite fast.” 

The Goblin shrugged but did blush a bit, “W-well, I suppose goblins like to living fast and loose. We tend to embrace new ideas and the like, so it doesn’t surprise me that I am enjoying this!” She looked a little flustered as she grabbed the picnic basket and quickly changed the subject. “Now, then, let’s eat!”

-

Oddly enough, their meal passed by relatively quickly. Tixi did use the diaper-bag to create a pair of cute bibs for the two of them, and she also spoons fed Henry for a bit. But for the most part, they ate in relative silence and comfort. For the first time in months, Henry ate like an adult with a host of delicious foods (some of which were part of the Horde cuisine) and ate quite a bit.

Tixi asked if he was aware that his diapers were going to be packed with poop once that food moved through his system, but the human didn’t seem to care or mind. He was happy to eat real solid foods and with the company of a friend. 

They spent a little time exchanging more information about each other. Henry told Tixi about his life, his time in the orphanage, and his experience in Stormwind. She seemed quite fascinated to hear that he spent his entire life being diapered and babied. Tixi, on the other hand, her full name Tixi Smallgift, was from Booty Bay, an engineer and alchemist, and a mage. Henry was, of course, just as fascinated to hear her life story. After about 45 minutes of talking, they finally finished their meal.

“Oh boy, I’m stuffed,” Henry remarked with a small groan as he sat down and leaned against one of the cabin’s walls. He was idly watching Tixi relax from her slight food coma as well, although she was enjoying one of her cigarettes.

“Not as stuffed as the back of your diapers are going to be in a couple of hours.” She casually remarked as she sat on his bed. Henry was quietly watching her, taking in the sight of his companion. The little goblin once looked the part of a contradiction; holding a lit cigarette, her breasts exposed and viewing every part the woman she was…but with the infantile garment locked around her waist, a bib tied around her neck, and a pacifier in between her fingers reminded Henry that she was an adult baby too.

As he watched her, though, he felt something stir inside him. She was so innocent and provocative at the same time. Henry was drawn to her as she smoked the cigarette, the look gave her something of class, maturity, and grace. As she slowly shifted her body, her diaper loudly crinkled, and since she was sitting down, the padding ballooned out her little crotch and reminded Henry that her diaper was wet. 

“What?” Tixi asked as she noticed that Henry was staring at her, blushing just a little. He felt his face flush, and he thought about what he wanted to say.

As the seconds passed by, Henry’s mind was working furiously, thinking about what to say. Aside from his date with Susie, he had no experience with girls or women that didn’t end with the cooing at him or saying that they couldn’t be with a baby.

But this whole situation was different. Tixi had already seen and done just about everything with Henry at this point. There was mutual respect, admiration even, between them both. She thought him attractive, and he thought she was as well. He…cared about her. Light, did he feel love towards her? A part of him felt embarrassment at the notion; he had just met her, and he thought himself having some feelings of affection meant to love? Maybe it was just a babyish thought, babies always reciprocated affection with love.

“Don’t be afraid to give your heart to others.” He could recall Mommy’s words from the dream, and he felt courage flow through him…fuck it.

“I uh, think you look magnificent right now.” Henry felt a little pride at only barely stammering that line out to her. Tixi's face went a full scarlet, but she looked away, smiling. 

“T-thanks. That’s kind of you to say.” She took another drag of her cigarette before deciding to put it out. Henry wasn’t done talking, though. He figured he had already started, might as well see where this leads.

“I mean it's the truth Tixi.” He gave her a small smile, “The diaper makes you as cute as hell.” Henry then summoned up the courage for the next part, “And if I'm candid, you look quite sexy…” He tried to sound suave, but it came out a lot more boyish then he intended. However, it seemed to work as Tixi was still blushing scarlet. She looked to be enjoying the attention though.

“Henry, don’t say that stuff. It’s…it’s inappropriate.” She looked down at her pacifier, and he could tell that she wanted to put it in her mouth. “Babies don’t say things like that to one another.” Tixi looked quite embarrassed at the attention, but Henry knew that she loved it. Henry decided then and there to go for the kill.

He quickly got up, waddled over to the bed, and sat down right next to Tixi. As he leaned down a little to Tixi, he could see that she looked hesitant. She knew what Henry was trying to do at this moment, and once again, the usually submissive adult-baby was taking charge here. 

“Well, I suppose a baby like me doesn’t know any better.” He gently remarked as Tixi kept looking away from him. “Maybe you should punish or educate me. You are the babysitter after all.” He moved his left hand to grab her own gently. He felt a small squeeze from her, and Henry squeezed back. 

“Henry…” She was looking at him now. He could see that she was quite interested in whatever he was planning, but she looked pensive. “I don’t want to…want to ruin whatever this is.” She gestured towards their diapers, her pacifier, and the bibs around their necks. “And we’ve just met, and I’m still processing all of this…” Henry thought she was going to end this whole thing right now, “But I also want to do more with you.”

She looked at him directly in the eyes, “I want you.” Henry felt his heart stutter for a moment upon hearing the desire and certainty in her voice. He did the only thing he could do at this moment, and he leaned down a little more. 

“I was hoping you’d say that…” He slowly moved his head towards her, and she tilted her head just a little. He closed his eyes and felt a pair of soft lips on his own. They held for a few seconds before pulling back. Both of them blinked and then chuckled slightly at the brief exchange before Henry went back in to kiss Tixi again. He felt happy at her not pulling back, but also wanting more of him kissing her. After that embarrassment with Atda, it was good to succeed at something like this.

It was odd to imagine this situation, a human and a goblin. Both are wearing only diapers and bibs. And now both of them were quietly making out with one another. Henry wanted to imagine what Mommy would react to seeing such a cute sight or if Atda would be a tad jealous that Tixi was stealing Henry's affection from her though he could only think that things were about to get a bit weirder.

The two of them were getting a lot more passionate now as they kept making out. Henry was quickly learning that he liked tongue kissing and that he enjoyed the feeling of bare tits rubbing against his chest. And while he wasn’t experienced personally with the act of foreplay, he’d heard enough bawdy stories and tales from other men and his most recent experiences with Mommy and Atda gave him some understanding of sensual pleasures from partners.

He moved from kissing her lips, to her neck, and then to her chest. For once, he didn’t try sucking on presented nipples but rather spent gently caressing them with his mouth. All the while, Tixi was either moaning or giggling as his wandering mouth moved lower down her body. 

“Does baby Henry like exploring my body?” She asked with some amusement in her voice. Henry didn’t pay her any mind, his hands now gripping her very soft thighs as he started to kiss her stomach. He was now beginning to smell her lower body, the familiar smell of her diaper, some lingering powder scent, and the smell of ammonia from her most recent wetting episode. They were starting to drive him into a frenzy.

He pulled back slightly from his hunched position and started to tear off the tapes to her diaper. She looked confused somewhat but figured that he was moving towards actually fucking her. “Henry, slow down…” She tried to reason with him as he finished with the tapes of the diaper. He pulled the front and was rewarded to see her still glistening pussy and an assortment of smells; lust mixed with baby powder and plastic. Her womanhood briefly released from its infantile cage.

“Don’t stare.” She quietly pleaded with Henry. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen it before and perhaps in a more embarrassing situation, but the fact that she was becoming aroused made this situation all the more humiliating. She likely hadn’t expected what Henry did next.

Henry had heard of the concept of “eating out a woman” from a few older men around some taverns. It seemed gross to Henry when he heard it the first time, but right now, staring at Tixi’s snatch and smelling the lust coming off her, and it looked quite delicious. Henry started to kiss her inner thighs gently. He can hear Tixi gasp and moan as she began to realize what he was planning on doing.

“Henry, no! That isn’t clean!” He ignored her as he was right up to her folds and then slid his face fully in-between her thighs, his chin now resting on wet padding. He had no idea what he was doing, only that he needed to find the “magic bean” of a woman, with his tongue no less. Henry didn’t know what a clitoris was precisely, but he had informed that it drove women crazy if you found it and sucked and licked at it with your tongue.

Well, he wasn’t about to argue the logic of such a thing as he was already this far into the act. The taste was something else entirely. It was neither good nor bad, it was like a roast beef texture, but Henry couldn’t pin the feeling down. He could feel Tixi’s thighs rubbing around his head, and her lower body was abuzz with movement. Finally, after 10 seconds of licking around the vulva, his tongue felt something. He felt the goblin girl pause and then felt a near-violent shudder. Henry must’ve been doing something right.

“Oh-oh, fuck!” Tixi was exclaiming as she grabbed Henry’s head with hands now. Her legs became wrapped around his neck. “Oh spirits, keep fucking going, baby-boy!” The way she was moaning and yelling was making him hard in his diapers. “You are so good at this!” He could then, barely, hear her starting to suck on her pacifier aggressively, likely wanting to take some of the edges off as Henry worked towards finishing her off. He desperately wanted to see how she looked right now; he could only imagine how cute it must’ve been.

His hands wondered all the same. As his hands finished touching Tixi's thighs, he then moved and grabbed her small and well-toned hips, enjoying how soft they felt as he squeezed them. He even found that her tiny size made it easier for his hands to reach her breasts again and started to massage them. He must’ve looked silly, and Tixi probably seemed to be lost in a haze of pleasure.

After about 30 seconds of apply pressure with his tongue on this “magic bean,” he was finally rewarded with one last shudder, a cry of pure ecstasy from Tixi, and then a squirt of liquid that gushed on top of his tongue. Maybe she’d thought he’d stop after this, but he waited only about 10 seconds before working on the magic bean again and repeating the process.

He wanted Tixi to be happy, and just like when he diapered her, he wanted this moment to be for her as well. Besides, he was finding that he didn’t hate doing this. So he ate out Tixi four more times for good measure in five minutes. As Henry pulled back, he started to work his jaw around a little. He could also smell a combination of cum and a hint of piss around his mouth. He used his bib to help clean a few of her juices off of his mouth.

He smirked all the same as he wiped his mouth off, “Did baby-girl have fun?” He waited for a response and got none aside from a now slow and methodical suckling sound. He looked down and saw that she had her eyes closed, and a few lines of droll had cascaded down her mouth and even onto her bib. He could also see the small mess that left on her crotch from his actions, the used diaper still under her bottom.

“Tixi?” He asked as she was somewhat unresponsive. She did, however, pull out her pacifier and, without opening her eyes, spoke up, “Pull the front of my diaper back up. I need to pee.” She ordered and plopped the pacifier back into her mouth. Henry quickly followed her orders and effectively kept the diaper in place since the tapes wouldn’t be working. 

A minute later, and he could feel and hear the sounds of urine hitting the front of the padded garment. He felt the diaper growing warm and wet from pee; he felt the same thing time and time again from his experimentation. He looked over at Tixi saw the relief and relaxation from the act. Speaking of wet diapers, he was pretty sure he was wet again.

“Did you want me to get a bottle for you while I’m at it?” Henry half-joked as he pulled away from the bed to fetch some water to clean his mouth. 

She stirred and hummed slightly, “No.” She muttered behind her pacifier. He rolled his eyes as he slightly scrubbed his mouth with crystal clear water. Much as he was enjoying the taste of Tixi, he figured it would be a little gross for her to taste herself if he tried to kiss again.

“Then I suppose a fresh diaper change is in order.” He exclaimed as he went to grab one of her diapers and the supplies.

“No.” Tixi loudly remarked as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. “Come back over to the bed. Though maybe bring a wet washcloth.” He grabbed the requested item and waddled back over to her. The goblin girl slowly got up while still keeping her used diaper pressed up against her crotch. While on her knees, she allowed the soaked garment to flop down to the bed. Henry could see her juices, his saliva, and now piss all over her crotch, causing a slight glistening around her folds.

“Yuck.” She muttered as she used the cloth to start cleaning herself. “Maybe grab some powder as well, so that I don’t have to smell this.” Henry nodded and casually reached for a small container of the substance and a powder puff.

Tixi kept talking as she cleaned herself. “I see Atda has been training you.” She idly remarked as she worked the cloth around her vagina.  
“What do you mean?” Henry was confused by that question.

“Her conditioning, I mean. She taught you how to eat pussy.” Tixi rolled her eyes slightly, “Her pussy, to be exact.”

Henry was surprised at that conclusion, “She hasn’t done anything of the sort. My mouth has never gone near her pussy.” She wouldn’t let him kiss her, and the only thing his tongue could lick on her body was her nipples. This statement seemed to surprise Tixi enough that she stopped washing.

“Yo-you’re serious?” She stared as if she tried to comprehend who or what Henry was correct. “You ate me out like it was nothing. Most guys need coaxing into eating out some vagina, yet you made a move towards eating out an unclean one on your own.” She then muttered something about Atda being crazy or something along those lines.

Henry blushed at what he hoped was praise, “I heard about women liking it and figured you’d like it as well.” He looked away as he finished speaking, “I wanted to make you happy.”

She smiled at him as she started to apply baby powder to her skin, “Aww, that’s so sweet of you.” Tixi was now applying powder to her butt as well. “You know there is something earnest and innocent in how you do things, Henry. It is like a baby trying to make someone happy.” She then gave a teasing grin, “Especially when are you doing some very naughty.” 

As she finished dusting herself a bit, she gave a delighted smile to Henry. “Still, that was something else. Thank you.” She leaned forward (and Henry leaned his head down slightly) and kissed him on the lips. Tixi then gently pushed onto the bed. “Now…I think it’s time for Baby Henry to get his reward as well.” She didn’t wait for a response as her hands went to work the tapes of his diaper.

Henry’s crotch was exposed as she pulled the diaper back. The smell of warm pee fluttered around the room now. She gave him a small smirk as she saw his half-erect penis. “Now, this won’t do. Can the Baby Boy make his peepee bigger?” She gently moved her nails across his shaft before pulling back and grabbing the wet cloth she used on herself. He felt himself get harder as she worked his penis. As soon as she was done cleaning it, she got a little closer and started to kiss the shaft and head delicately.

“Hmm, I can see you like this.” She then moved to straddle his chest as she looked at him with what he now saw to be gorgeous brown eyes of hers. “But don’t cum yet, we haven’t even started.” She leaned down and kissed him and then started to trail down his chest in a similar fashion to what he did to her. This sensation felt incredible to Henry. Not even Mommy made him feel this way, although she came close in some instances. 

He was now fully erect, and he could feel one of her hands gripping the shaft as she moved down kissing his chest. Finally, she stopped and then got up from straddling him. “Now, for the enjoyable part.” She gave a very luscious smirk as he watched her position herself over his cock. She grabbed it and then slowly slid down on it.

“Ahhh!” Henry cried out in pleasure as he felt a warm, moist tightness around his member. The act of sex felt terrific! He could still feel the warm and wet diaper around under his hips and balls, giving him some familiar comfort to go along with this new sensation of pleasure. This feeling was sex; this was what actual men, not big babies like him, did with a woman. 

He could hear pitched breathing from Tixi as she started to get fucked by Henry. She was riding up and down his cock slowly, almost savoring the sensation as she was gyrating her hips. He didn’t feel any resistance from Tixi, meaning that Tixi had sex before. Rather than feel jealous that he wasn’t her first, he just wondered when the last time she had been with a man was.

Tixi was enjoying herself. She was only slightly vocal compared to him eating her out. “Yes…by the Void, this feels so good!” He agreed with that statement whole heartily. His hips started to buck in rhythm to her bouncing up and down on him. He got good luck of her lovely breasts bouncing with her cute pink bib sticking to her, her hair swaying all about, and the look of pure bliss on her face. Henry grabbed her legs and pressed down on them hard to help steady her, granted she was holding onto his arms now as if to make sure he didn’t try to dislodge her.

He could hear the sound of smacking flesh, smell sweat and baby powder, and could still taste her lips on his own. Along with the diaper under him, Henry was going through a small sensory overload. More than that, he felt the familiar stirring in his loins. He needed to cum soon.

“Tixi, I-I need…” Henry gushed out as he kept up the pace with her, “I need to make cummies!” He couldn’t stop the infantile phrasing from leaving his lips. Some things never change.

“Just hold on Henry, I’m almost there!” She was doing something now that was driving Henry crazy with pleasure. He could only hold on for so much longer. Tixi was increasing the tempo, and the human adventurer under her couldn’t take much more of it.

“A-ahh-ahh!” He was at a loss of words now. “Oh, Mama!” As he said that, he wasn't thinking of Mommy but instead Tixi. He didn't want to imagine himself with a different woman, even if the words came out as such.

“Ngh!” Tixi groaned out as well, and Henry felt her pussy tighten around his cock, causing him too finally cum as well. He felt his seed shoot out, and Tixi felt herself become full. It was over, after years of cumming inside only a diaper, Henry finally did it inside a woman. Well, a fellow adult-baby, but a woman none the less. 

Tixi, who was out of breath, fell forward onto Henry’s chest. She was breathing hard, as was Henry. He somehow had the thought to wrap his arms around a sweaty Tixi. He could feel gently pull herself off his increasingly limp cock, and she laid her head on his chest.

“Good baby-boy.” She quietly muttered to Henry, “Made lots of cummies for me.” He couldn’t help but find that her words weren’t patronizing, but with actual compassion and pride. 

He didn’t respond, though. All he could think was that he did it, he finally did it! He had sex; he wasn’t just some big baby that only made cummies in his diapers because someone made him. Henry made a woman orgasm due to his sexual prowess.

And yet, and yet, he felt no different than he did an hour ago. He was still going back into diapers, always going to be pooping and peeing in them, and always wanting to be treated like a baby. Shouldn’t he feel different, more mature? Baby Henry was still in the back of his mind, cheering at how fun it was to have sex with his playmate.

“I don’t feel different…” Henry remarked aloud, and Tixi just gave a gentle “hmm?” as she laid her head on the chest. “I said I don’t feel any different, even after having sex.”

Tixi snorted into his chest, “Did you think you’d suddenly turn into a manly man, with his life completely figured out and everything straightens away?” 

Henry was happy that she couldn’t see his face right now, “I mean, I thought something would be different.”

Tixi finally looked at him and giggled, “You are such a baby, Henry!” That same phrase again! But this time, he didn’t feel it like it was in a dismissive or patronizing tone. 

“Having sex doesn’t make you into some adult. I’ve had sex before, and yet here I am wearing diapers. Atda has had sex, yet she is incredibly irresponsible and childish. I mean, how many people in their lives have done the deed and still fucked up in life or made immature decisions?” 

Henry understood the logic there, “I understand that…but I just wanted to have a little more maturity maybe and thought having sex would do that. Is it so wrong to try and be something else than a baby?”

“And be what? An adult who has to worry about half the shit in this world or just trying to find logic and meaning with their current lot in life?” Tixi looked so frustrated with what she was saying. “Can you tell me that you hate being babied, loved, and cared for by others? That you’d rather be like the people on the top deck, drinking and fucking their worries away after having performed a raid on Westfall?” 

She looked at Henry seriously, “I will rather be down here, with you, in a thick fucking diaper and drinking from a bottle. I’d want my only worries to be wondering when I get changed into a dry diaper and if I should wail at the top of my lungs for someone to get me food or a baba or putting me down for a nap.” 

“Tixi, it’s not all fun and games…you have no freedom to do anything else but be someone else’s baby.” Henry half-heartily tried to reason with her, but she didn’t seem to care for it. It wasn’t like he could convince her, shit, he wanted to be Mommy's baby. Hell, he'd been babied his entire life, and so far, nothing awful had happened to him. 

“And is that so bad? The opposite is so you can have the freedom to do what exactly? You want to escape from Atda so you can explore this world? Why, Henry, what do you think is out there? Its war and carnage and horror. If you saw what was out there, you’d crawl back to your Mommy and stay with her forever!” Well, she wasn't wrong about that statement.

“Tixi!” Henry shook her out of her rant. “I know what is out there is dangerous, but there are wonders and discoveries to be made. Adventures to undertake, friends and people to meet and enjoy life with.” He grabbed her hands with his own, “I would love to go back and see Mommy again, hell I’d even take you with me, but I cannot do that. Even you told me that you didn’t want to be beholden to anyone else, didn’t you?”

She hesitantly nodded, “Yes…I guess I did.” She looked away, but Henry grabbed her hands and gave them a gentle kiss.

“We cannot escape the passions running through us.” He remembered hearing a bard say that once to a young woman. He thought it sound wise at the moment. “I need to explore this world and see what it holds. I don’t know why, but I do. But it’s because of that passion that I met you and Atda, and yes, I don’t regret the time spent with her.” He recalled Mommy's words about not hating Atda. Henry promised her, and he wasn't going to go back on it.

Tixi giggled, “I think you just like aggressive mommies.”

Henry smirked, “And also cute baby-girl playmates.” He got a blush out of her for that comment. “Tixi…I will admit that I get scared rather easily. But having the love and encouragement of friends and even strangers helps me get past the fear.” Although sometimes it feels like he has to get “rescued” by some mommy from time to time. 

Tixi looked surprised, and she could see that Henry was adamant about this. “You…Henry, do you know that you are pretty mature?”

That was surprising to hear from her, “How do you mean?”

“You want to face your problems head-on still, even though it scares you because you want to do something that you are passionate about.” Tixi looked amused now, “You also don’t have issues with coming to terms with your lot in life, nor do you have issues with sharing your compassion with others. You sounded like an adult there.”

He felt a little bit of pride, but he saw the smirk on her face and knew what was coming next. “But…?”

“But…you are still a big baby all the same! Still not an adult!” She started to laugh, and Henry just rolled his eyes. Rather than take this lying down, Henry decided to strike back.

“I’ll show you an adult!” He smirked as he grabbed her and brought his lips down onto hers. She gave a very token resistance before she eased into the kissing. He felt himself starting to get hard again and idly wondered if he could fuck her again.

As the two started to enjoy each other’s company, Henry couldn’t help but think about her words. What was the point of maturity to him if he never denied his babyish side? But likewise, what did Henry accomplish by only embracing his infantilism and ignoring his responsibilities? In the end, he was still a big baby, and he’d accepted that. But he was also an adult that had desires and passions. Was that perhaps an odd way of “growing” up for him as a person? 

By the Light, having sex made things confusing for him.

-

Three more times. That was the limit before Henry called it quits. Tixi remarked that it was rather impressive for a man to fuck a woman that many times and within 30 minutes, especially for their first time. Henry felt like his cock was going to fall off and promised himself never to do something like that again.

Henry was also surprised at the amount of cum that he put into Tixi. He was concerned about, well, if he could get her pregnant. She laughed hard and rolled her eyes, “Goblins cannot get pregnant by humans. Even so, I’m taking a special potion that will ensure that won’t be an issue, unlikely as it is.”

Tixi then announced that she had to get him back into diapers before he had made a mess. He was a little concerned over that, as he didn’t want to wet the bed, even if he was planning on escaping tonight. 

He looked over towards their window and saw that it was getting a lot darker outside. Soon, Henry thought to himself; soon, he’d be able to escape from this boat and get back on his journey. But as he looked at Tixi, working on putting a diaper back on Henry, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Wouldn’t he have to leave Tixi behind? Surely she’d like to come with him, perhaps even go on a few adventures with him.

As she was wiping the remains of their sexual escapes off his crotch, Henry decided to broach the subject, “Tixi…I thought that perhaps you could come with me?”

She paused her cleaning and then shook her head, “I…actually cannot. I need to stay with Atda.”

Henry nodded at the rather quick denial, “Oh, well alright, then.” The goblin girl sighed at the response as she grabbed a new diaper and slid it under Henry.

“This is one of those bad, adult decisions I was talking about.” She started as she grabbed some powder and the powderpuff. “I have a contract with Atda’s clan to help her. Besides, Atda and I are friends.” A rather heavy dusting of powder poured onto Henry's crotch. “So, I don’t want to abandon her.” Once done with that, up the front of the diaper went up over his now snow-white penis. “I understand that you don’t like her right now, but please don’t hate her. Orcs, especially Atda, are hard-pressed to show compassion towards enemies.”

Henry pouted as he remembered the spanking from this morning, “I’ll say! She wets the bed, and I’m the one that gets punished. If only she knew what it was like to be in diapers…”

A familiar voice in the back of his head spoke up, 'And she thinks herself to be a mommy? Maybe she should be in diapers as well.'

That was when it struck him. “Holy shit, Tixi!” Henry exclaimed and startled the goblin. “Can you make more of that incontinence potion?”

She blinked and then realized where he was going with this, “Henry, you aren’t suggesting that I make that, so I can force Atda to need to wear diapers?” She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Henry after she finished taping his diaper up.

“That’s is what I’m suggesting!” He pulled himself to a loud crinkling. “She deserves a little bit of humility. She’s not a mommy. She’s just a baby pretending to be one!” He gave a small smile towards Tixi, “And it takes one to know one.”

She rolled her eyes all the same as she went to grab her diapers, “Flawless logic you have diaper boy, except I’m not going to make her incontinent because you think she deserves diapers.” She walked back over and laid on the bed. 

“Let’s get you off this boat. Now, get my diaper on before I make a mess.” She said no more as she put her pacifier back into her mouth.

Henry sighed and nodded his head, guess that idea wasn’t going to fly now. As he changed Tixi into her diaper, he did consider the fact that he’d be out of here soon. So he decided to focus back on the escape plan.

“So, when are you going to get that binding spell removed from me?” He asked as he helped her back onto her feet. The goblin took out her pacifier and spoke, “I think in the next hour. Which means you need to be ready to leave once I go. I don’t think we’ll have many issues getting you to one of the little dingy, and we are only a couple miles from the shore. I’ll get you everything you’ll need before you depart.”

Henry nodded; everything was coming together now! He just had to wait for Tixi to do her part. The next hour and a half passed by slowly as Tixi went over some information for Henry, such as where the crew anchored the boat, how far away the shore was from it, and what he needed to do to be careful. It was all very tense and essential talk, made peculiar by the fact that the two of them were plotting just their diapers. 

Soon enough, though, it was time to get things ready. Tixi finally put her adult clothes back on but naturally kept her diaper secured around her waist. “I’m going to take at least half an hour to get everything ready. So wait here, keep your diapers dry, and you’ll be out of this cabin and ship before you know it.” She gave a confident smile towards Henry. 

He nodded towards her, and as she turned to leave, he stopped her. He got down to one knee and gave her another kiss, a rather deep one at that. “Be careful, Tixi.”

She just rolled her eyes, “Oh please; everyone is going to be so shitfaced up top that no one is going to remember this night or anything. I’m more concerned about finding Atda not being in a compromising condition.” Tixi smiled all the same, “But thanks for the good luck, kiss.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she departed.

Henry was left alone again. As he gazed around the room, he realized that there were a few things that he needed to do.

-

The first thing was finding his old clothes. Thankfully Atda hadn’t thrown them out, likely wanting to keep them for when they arrived at whatever destination she had in mind and needed to cover his diaper dependency. After being in only diapers for so long, it was weird being back in adult clothing.

The second was creating a stockpile of diapers, powder, bottles, and other items that he could think up for Tixi once he left. It seems that the diaper bag understood his desire to create female goblin size garments and accessories, so no issue there. 

The third was a little revenge against Atda. While Tixi wasn’t going to help him make the Orc incontinent, he could still fuck her over by replacing all her panties with diapers, rather thick ones at that. He grabbed all her thongs and other lacey garments and tossed them out through the window in their cabin. He enjoyed replacing them with 30 diapers, powder and signed a note.

Around this time, he heard a commotion up top and the sounds of laughter and amusement. A lot of people were enjoying something, well as long as it kept them distracted, it didn’t matter. Henry now had to wait for Tixi to come back. 

When 45 minutes passed, he got a little concerned. However, he heard a small knocking on his door and a quiet, “Henry…can you please let me in?” It was Tixi, but something sounded wrong with her. He quickly opened the door and let her in. The first thing he noticed was that her skirt was gone and her now, saturated, and the diaper was completely exposed. She also looked to have been crying for a bit and was sucking on her pacifier for comfort.

“Tixi, wh-what happened?” He kneeled to her and noticed that she looked embarrassed and distraught. He was afraid to ask, as he felt he knew the answer. She hugged him and started to sob.

“They know Henry!” She choked out, “They know I’m a baby now!”

He looked sorely confused as she continued to sob into his chest. He gently picked her up and brought her over to the bed. He felt her diaper, and it felt like she’d have pissed in it at least a few times to get it this full. He wondered what the hell happened, but he waited for her to calm down as he just hugged her. A part of him was worried though, would Atda be coming back, would he still have enough time to escape?

But as concerned as he was with that, he was far more worried about Tixi. Her baby side must’ve gotten exposed and to the rest of the crew. He couldn’t imagine how bad it was for her to be in a situation like that. Even Henry’s humiliation was still relatively private.

It took Tixi a few more minutes before she calmed down enough for Henry to ask, “Tixi, what happened?”

She looked like she didn’t want to say anything. Henry thought she looked so cute and vulnerable. He just wanted to hold her as Mommy did like in the dream. “Okay, you don’t have to say anything.”

“Atda did it.” She spoke up suddenly and with a little bit of anger mixed in with the sadness of her tone. “I got the spellbinding rune off of her when she wasn’t looking, but when I slipped away, she thought she heard the sound of crinkling plastic.” Well now, Atda had learned to pick up the sounds of someone wearing a diaper.

“She was so drunk, but I didn’t think much of it and tried to brush it off.” She sniffed, and Henry wished he had a handkerchief to blow her nose on before continuing. “But she grabbed me. She didn’t notice her rune was missing, but she quickly flipped my skirt up and saw my diaper.”

He tried to imagine how that must’ve looked, and he felt some shame for thinking how cute that must’ve been to see. 

“Atda starts laughing so hard I thought she was going to piss herself. A few others saw what had happened and started to laugh at me. I tried to pull away, …but all I did was rip my skirt off from Atda’s hands.” She buried her face again into his chest, “Oh s-spirits, I’ve never been so humiliated in my life! They crowed around me. I think they just wanted to see if the weird goblin girl was wearing a diaper. My pacifier slipped out during the chaos, and everyone started to call me a baby then.”

Henry comforted her as best he could, “It’s…okay, Tixi.” He could hear a watery scoff at the rather vain attempt to get her out of this emotion slump. 

“I-I di-didn’t know what to do.” She muttered quietly to Henry. “I ju-just felt my mind go like I couldn’t do anything and just accepted my fate.” Tixi shuddered slightly, and Henry felt her elongated nails dig into his skin slightly, “I pissed my diaper right in front of them…I was so shocked, and I didn’t stop someone from shoving my pacifier in my mouth. Some blood-elf bimbo did it. She announced that she had never seen diapers so thick for an adult or babyish. I …sucked on my pacifier and waited for this to end.”

“Tixi, you don’t have to say anymore…” He didn’t want her to relieve the memory, but she seemed so engrossed in it now, “Just…just don’t think about it.”  
She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, “But Henry…I-I can’t! I think I enjoyed it!”

Henry looked shocked to hear that, “Enjoyed it? You said you were humiliated, and…” He trailed off as he realized what was happening now. “You enjoyed getting babied by everyone…” Didn’t this sound familiar to Henry?

“Yes! Holy shit, I think I loved it! But when it was happening, I didn’t know what to do!” Tixi looked a lot more animated now, still looking quite distraught, but he could see that she was excited as well. 

Henry kind of understood where she was coming from considering his most recent thoughts on the matter. There was freedom in the exposer, almost like a reveal of some part of you that you kept hidden away. Henry fantasied being in a similar position, the looks, the laughter, the attention, and even the affection from a crowd of onlookers. But the idea of not going back, letting that truth out in the open.

“So…” Henry started as he licked his lips. He couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Did they comment on your wet diaper.”

“Yes!” She nodded excitedly towards her babyish companion. “They were drunk, but they knew enough to comment on it. That blood elf bitch checked my diaper and announced it was warm. Then some orc guy spanked me! Everyone else started trying to feel my diaper up. Some of them even poured their drinks into it; they wanted to see how full it could be.” She was blushing hard, and tears were at the corner of her eyes.

The thought of people crowding around Henry in a similar position sent shivers down his spine. Although he imagined it was just women in his fantasy; each one taking turns checking his diaper, commenting on how warm and wet it was, and feeling him up was amazing to consider.

“They just started calling me a big baby.” He could feel her body heat up at the mention of this. “I couldn’t help but agree with them in my head. ‘I’m a baby! I’m in diapers! I’m in my diapers!’ I kept repeating in my head.”

He could easily imagine himself saying that to a crowd of women. What difference would it make to deny such a claim? It was all in the open now, so who cared? What was the harm in agreeing with such thoughts?

‘Haven’t I already accepted that I was big-baby?’ Henry thought to himself as he started to get hard. His hands began to grip Tixi’s body tighter, and he felt his lips beginning to roam the top of her head.

“It must’ve been pretty scary.” He remarked as he gently comforted her. “But, at least everyone was treating you as a baby like you wanted.”

She didn’t agree or deny his statement, “It’s just such a blur. I think they wanted to see how big my diaper could get, so they started to pour grog down my diaper. I started crying. I think they let me go after that.” She sniffed as she kept recalling the memory in her mind. Henry felt a ping of guilt, but also a tenderness as he wanted to keep hugging her and do other things to her.

“I’m sorry you had to go through with that.” He remarked to her quietly as he started to kiss down the nape of her neck. “I wish I could make things better for you.”

She shook her head and pulled back from Henry, “J-just, please just change me right now.” Her face was still flushed as she laid on the bed, her soaked diaper on full display to Henry. She gave a pleading look to him, “I want…I need you right now.” 

He didn’t know what was going to happen next. He didn’t know if he was still going to escape or what, but Henry saw that Tixi wanted him again, and he felt a burning desire to be with her after that experience she went through.

But he didn’t bother with any further pretense. He ripped off Tixi's soaked diaper, and he could see the desire that was dripping from her. He pulled down his pants, exposing his still padded crotch before he pulled the tapes on one side off to allow his erect manhood freedom from its infantile cage. Henry got on top of Tixi, effectively mounting the much smaller woman, he didn’t even attempt to ask her if he could stick his cock in, she was so wet though there was no resistance. He gave her a passionate kiss as he felt her hands moving around his body.

He pulled back briefly, “One last time?” He breathed out as he started slowly thrusting into her pussy.

She nodded, “One last time. I think this is going to be one of the few adult moments I’ll have after tonight.” As her arms wrapped around Henry’s waist and she got a little comfortable she looked at Henry again, “Henry…I’m a big baby, aren’t I?”

“Yes. But if it helps, I’m a big baby as well.” Henry smirked as he slowly moved his head down to suck on her tits. She sighed contentment as he started on her.

“Nothing we are doing here is infantile at all…and, yet I feel like less an adult than ever before.” She groaned as she felt him begin to increase his tempo inside of her.

“But you are a big baby!” He started as he started to fuck her slowly. She gasped as the tempo increased, and her mind began to wander into a blissful, erotic haze.

“I-I-I’m a big baby.” She started making small, cute sounds. “Spirits, they know I’m a big baby!”

He quickened his pace, “And what do big-babies wear?”

“Diapers!” She moaned out to her partner’s question.

“What kind?” This erotic talk was driving Henry crazy now as he increased his speed, thrusting his cock in and out of Tixi. The sound of slapping skin could be heard in the room again. 

“Thick ones, babyish ones, diapers that cause me to waddle!” She half-shouted into the room. He could feel her nails dig further into his skin. It was hurting him, but the pleasure was too hard to ignore.

“And why do you need them?!” He asked as he felt the growing need to cum. All Henry could think about now was getting Tixi to say the things that he had thought or said to Mommy or Atda. Hearing it from someone else made him realize how cute he must’ve looked at all those instances. How many times did Atda savor the sight of him, blushing and having to admit why he needed to wear diapers? 

Tixi didn’t say anything at first. She looked mortified and looked away from Henry, pulling her right hand away from gripping him to cover her eyes. He thought that perhaps he’d have gone too far, but he saw an almost delirious looking smirk on her face. 

She was trying to not look at Henry as she spoke, “Because I make poopoo’s and peepee’s in my diapers, and sometimes cummies as well!” Tixi exclaimed, and Henry momentarily stopped fucking her to look at her with a half-crooked smile. She didn’t need to remove her hand to know why he stopped, “Don’t g-give me that look!”

He chuckled and pulled her hand away, she was still trying to not look at him before he grabbed her chin so she could face him, “It’s okay, Tixi. I need my diapers for that stuff as well.” He leaned down again and kissed her again. The goblin giggled at the affection before giving a slight gasp as he got back to thrusting in and out of her.

Henry decided to share in her embarrassment, “I wear diapers because I like how I look in them. I feel cute and babyish, safe, and secure. They remind me that I’m a baby all the time.” He grabbed both her legs and brought them up, giving him more room to thrust. Tixi was enjoying it from the moans he was getting out of the effort.

“I like getting bottle-fed. I like drinking breast milk. I like getting my diapers changed. I like being controlled by others.” He felt the need to cum. He wasn’t sure if the fucking or the admittance was driving him now. “Do you want the same thing, Tixi?!”

“Yes, oh spirits, yes!” She didn’t look to be paying attention to anything else now. “Don’t stop, Henry!”

He didn’t, and he just kept going. He didn’t want to speak anymore; he just wanted to finish fucking Tixi and go back to being a baby. He didn’t even care anymore about escaping. Fuck it; he’ll stay with Atda and Tixi; he’ll go on baby adventures with them both. He’d at least have a playmate now, hell they can both bond being adult babies together now. He briefly imagined his life like this and knew that it would be a good ending for him.

This epiphany of his was what finally brought him over the edge. The only indication of Henry climaxing was a grunt and gasp of pleasure. He felt his groin tense up like nothing he’d ever felt before he felt a spasm wash over his body. 

Below him, Tixi was squirming under him as she reached the end, “I’m baby! Oh, fuck!” Her nails dug into Henry as she climaxed around his still sensitive cock. They both were breathing hard, and Henry could feel the heat from her body. He looked at her face, and she was still trying not to stare at him, even embarrassed by everything she had admitted too. 

Henry pulled out and quickly placed his still dripping cock back into his diaper where it belonged. The tapes of his diaper were still decent enough to be tapped back on in place, but he suspected that he would need to change it at some point. 

“Henry,” She looked at him with pleading, now innocent-looking eyes, “Diapie please…” He gave her a small smile as he reached over the bed to grab one of her diapers. He got to put a new diaper on her, even if it meant having to clean up his cum and quickly finished changing her. 

She sat up with a crinkle, and Henry wondered what to say now. Once the haze of pleasure had left him, he started to remember what he’d thought and felt embarrassed to believe that he’d consider staying in this situation any longer. 

He still felt a yearning to explore and go on his adventures. He couldn’t stay here, even if the prospect were so desirable. He always had the chance to escape anyway, as Atda hadn’t come back yet.

“Tixi,” He started as he looked at the goblin, “I still need to escape.”

She blinked before gasping, “Shit, that’s right. I’m sorry, I was uh, focused on what happened and everything.” Tixi quickly got up from the bed as she waddled towards the door. “There is still plenty of time, though, I imagine everyone is still drunk even after my…that situation.”

Henry didn’t push the issue and nodded, “Okay then, I’m pretty much ready to go.” As he got up, he went to grab his discarded pants and put them back on. He looked over at the diaper-bag before deciding on something. 

“Can we stop by your room first?”

-

Before they left, Tixi unveiled the spellstone that bonded Henry to this room. All she had to do was pour a little magic into it, and the spellbinding was gone. He almost couldn’t believe it once he left the room without any tugging sensation that stopped him from going anymore forward. 

To Henry, this was the first time seeing outside his room, and he could tell that this ship was massive, likely one of those Horde dreadnaughts. As they prepared to move, Henry pointed something out to Tixi.

“You don’t have your skirt.”

Tixi looked down at her exposed diapered bottom and shrugged, “What does it matter anymore, everyone knows I’m a big, diaper-wearing baby now. Besides, fuck everyone else on this ship and what they think of me.” She punctuated her point by slipping her pacifier in between her lips. 

Henry was impressed with her courage and a care-free attitude. He didn’t comment as they made their way to her room. Inside was…well it was a pretty spartan room, save for what looked like a rather lovely alchemist table. 

“Okay,” Henry started as he approached her dresser and pulled it open. “I figured I’d leave you some stuff once I’m gone.” Tixi was surprised to see Henry start to pull out dozens of her diapers, changing supplies, and babyish accessories. She blushed as she watched Henry organize her underwear to sit next to her baby pants.

“Should be plenty of diapers, even some nighttime ones. Lots of changing supplies, a couple of baby bottles, some rattles, pacifiers, and even a onesie.” Henry was a little jealous that she's able to find the time to wear a onesie and the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her wear it. Granted, a part of him was happy that Atda never figured out that the diaper-bag could do stuff like this. She’d likely make a lot of crazy things.

The small goblin baby-girl slowly and numbly nodded at the veritable stash of infantile supplies given to her. There looked to be at least 50 diapers. She had more diapers then she had panties now. As she gazed at her dresser becoming packed with such items, she found a sense of excitement from the whole thing.

“Thank you, Henry!” She walked up to him and hugged him. “I love it all. I’m sure I’ll need to buy some more after a while.” Tixi gently patted his padded backside. “You know how fast babies go through diapers, after all.”

Henry smirked, “Oh, you’ll know soon enough. Maybe Atda as well since I threw out her panties and replaced them diapers.”

Tixi blinked before laughing at that, “Holy shit, that’s great.” She paused as she remembered Henry's suggestion, “And you know what, I think I’m going to make it so that she does need those diapers. I’m going to whip up a unique potion for her.”

“Ha! So you are going to make her incontinent as well? I wish I could be here to see Atda poop herself into a diaper!” They both laughed at the image before they quieted down. Henry felt a little awkward; he was about to leave Tixi and Atda for the great unknown soon enough.

Tixi caught up on the awkwardness and decided that they wasted enough time now, “Let’s get to the dingy you can use. It’s time for you to get back on your little journey, Henry.” She reached out to his right hand and took it before she started to guide him towards his escape craft. The two began to waddle, with Tixi's diaper crinkling loudly. There was something cute about this scene, like two toddlers going on a little adventure. Sure enough, there was still no one on this side of the ship and anyone keeping watch as they approached the dingy. 

Henry noticed there already some items inside it, likely placed there earlier from Tixi. "Okay, I left you plenty of food, water, some weapons, and some gold that I snatched from the others. There is also a map in there, but I'm not sure how much luck you'll have found your way around here. We are somewhere off the coast of the Dustwallow Marshes." Tixi was rattling off as she got the boat ready for Henry.

"Tixi, I..." Henry was trying to get a word in, but she kept talking. 

"Be careful, there are rogue troll tribes around here, and the Marsh itself can be pretty dangerous. Whatever you do, conserve your water and food. Maybe use the diaper-bag to summon forth a couple of items."

Henry tried again, "Tixi..." 

"And don't worry about the dragonkin around there, they've been pretty inactive after Onyixia died." Henry could tell that she was troubled by something. So he finally stepped in and grabbed her arms. "Tixi."

She blinked and noticed that he was looking at her, "What? Aren't you ready to escape?"

"I am, but I wanted to say goodbye to you," Henry remarked quietly, and he saw her get a little misty-eyed all of a sudden. 

"Oh, sure. Well, goodbye then!" She looked like she wanted to say more, but before she could pull back, Henry grabbed her and hugged her. Tixi tensed for a few seconds before he felt her grab hold of him. Henry pulled back slightly and surprised her further by kissing her. Henry wasn't sure what type of feelings he had for her, or what Tixi had for him, but neither of them could deny that they didn't enjoy each others company.

"I'm I'm going to miss you." She choked out slightly, "I don't know whatever this is," She gestured to the exposed diaper and babyish items on her person, "But I do know that I feel happy, and it's because of you." Tixi gave Henry a lovely smile, "Don't ever change who you are, Henry, and don't be afraid to express it."

Henry felt a little ashamed and envious over the fact that Tixi was, in fact, able to express her infantilism without issue. Even after years of being babied, accepting the fact that he was a baby in spirit, and with all the events that transpired, Henry was still reluctant to express his babyish side in any tangible way. His pride and manhood hampered such efforts outside of private settings.

"Tixi, I truly wished I had your courage sometimes." He leaned down again and gave her another kiss. She giggled and then gestured for him to get in the boat, "I'll start to lower you down."

As Tixi lowered his ship, he looked up at his playmate, lover, and friend. He sincerely wished Tixi the best of luck, safety, and perhaps even some adult baby adventures. A part of him felt like he was running away again, and he a tinge of regret. But he saw her smile down at him and wave, "Let's meet up again someday!"

Henry smiled and laughed as he waved, "It's a date!" Even in the darkness, he thought that he could see a blush appear on her face. She disappeared from view soon after that. "Bye, Tixi..." He muttered to himself as he started paddling into the darkness. 

-

It took him 30 minutes to reach a point where he could see land! The prospect of landing was the right timing, he had pooped himself, and he needed a change. But as Henry got closer and closer to the shore, he heard something loud in the distance.

"The fuck is that?" He couldn't see too well in the darkness even after his eyes adjusted to it. But as the cloud cover cleared and the moon shined down upon the sea, Henry could see what appeared to be a large creature off in the distance. It looked like some giant whale or something that had surfaced; the beast had barnacles, coral, and other items of the sea all over its body. 

It looked quite beautiful in the moonlight until Henry noticed that it was getting closer and closer to him. "Oh, shit!" He started to paddle faster towards the shore, and while the thing was still moving slow, he could tell that it would approach him soon enough. Henry was only a few hundred feet away from the shore, but he wasn't fast enough. The creature quickly passed under his ship, causing it to capsize and throwing Henry overboard.

What had been a significant concern for Henry now turned into a life or death situation, as he couldn't swim. Why would he know how? He never went into the canals like the rest of the children due to not being allowed to take his diaper off, not wanting to be seen by others in his diapers, or because he was too busy getting babied by the matrons. So down he went, his lungs filling with seawater as the darkness became so encompassing that he felt himself start to lose consciousness. 

He barely noticed the diaper-bag starting to glow a bright green and yellow in response to his distress before he blacked out entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we finally get a bit of actual sex to warrant that tag. Not the most considerable amount of detail compared to other works, but it gets the point across and still has a focus on the ABDL side of things. I'm going to get started on an interlude and then get back to Henry.


	6. Interlude: Three Baby Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has begun to leave his mark upon the people he's met since starting his adventure. Three young ladies, in particular, are beginning to take on similar traits as and him. They soon will need to make a choice, either embrace their growing infantilism or attempt to remain mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of looking into the ripple effects caused by the actions of the main character. And while Henry hasn't begun to make considerable changes to the setting of Warcraft, if he'd ever make such things at all in this story, his actions have resulted in those around him to be influenced slightly. Plus this could allow for a further look at the developing diaper girls of this story.

Her name wasn't Hope Saldean. That identify was only assigned to her by the Saldeans upon deciding to keep her. Hope Saldean never existed from the start. Her real name was Vanessa VanCleef, the daughter of Edwin VanCleef and his successor as head of the Defias Brotherhood. Everything she had done for the past five years had all been part of a carefully constructed plan to subvert the Alliance operation here in Westfall. A carefully designed and orchestrated ruse, one that had been brewing for years. All of this would lead to the revival of the Defias Brotherhood and the liberation of Westfall from the corruption of Stormwind.

But something had changed within the last few weeks. Vanessa had prepared for all eventualities, everything from a full demonic invasion of Westfall to the death of the King, events that she could use for her benefit. No setback was too big for her to handle and make use of for her machinations. But she hadn't been prepared for what followed after kicking out Henry. Vanessa VanCleef could not account for her second infancy. 

We must take a step back and review what exactly transpired. It all started the night that she kicked Henry out of the Saldean Homestead.

-

"Good fucking riddance." That was the phrase Vanessa uttered upon seeing the figure of that overgrown baby finally disappear entirely in the darkness. She'd keep watch for another half hour, making sure that he didn't try to sneak up on the farm or do something stupid like that. But when neither hide nor hair appeared, Vanessa decided to go back to sleep. She knew that Henry wouldn't survive out there in the wilderness, devoid of armor and weapons. She had sent a man to his death, his crime being that she found him disgusting and a deviant. 

Everything he had done in her home was an insult to Vanessa. Acting the part of an infant while her people suffered, getting babied by Salma while children starved in Moonbrook, and even Salma was guilty of harboring the same ilk that helped kill her father. Henry was lucky, she could've shot or poisoned him, but she didn't need someone snooping into the farm if an adventurer suddenly winds up dead in the home. Still, the monsters of Westfall would take care of this problem.

As she returned to her room and got ready for bed, the thoughts of Henry's deviancy continued to run through her head. The idea of him soiling his diapers, getting bottle-fed by Salma, and masturbating to some fantasy of his "Mama" made her blanch. He even had the gall to get aroused at her during his diaper change!

Vanessa couldn't blame him, though. As she gazed at herself in the vanity, she knew how enticing her body looked to most men. Vanessa was a black-haired beauty, with full thighs, hips, and breasts that had to remain hidden behind that ugly work dress of hers. If she walked around in her Defias garb, she'd likely turn most heads in her direction. But Vanessa liked having that power, using her sexuality to flaunt her control over dumb men and envious women. Stupid babies like Henry didn't deserve to see her beauty. 

But it was no longer an issue. Whatever the hell happened next to that freak was not her concern. As she slipped back into bed, the tingling sensation in her arm was gone now. She had no idea who in their right mind would magically ward a diaper-bag of all things, but she chalked it up to a stupid purchase. As sleep began to take hold of her, Vanessa idly thought about what she would tell Salma. It didn't matter; Vanessa was a pretty good liar. 

-

Vanessa VanCleef had done it! Sentinel Hill was burning behind her, and before the heir of the Defias Brotherhood stood the unwashed masses. They had risen alongside her forces against Stormwind and the Alliance. It was over, though, and they had won! She was wearing her Defias uniform, which did well to show off her body and emphasize her legs and bust, the only thing protecting her maidenhood was the flap of blood-red cloth fluttering between her legs. As she stood before her army, she raised her arms in defiance and spoke to them, having said the speech to herself for years waiting for this moment. 

"Lies, greed, and deception—these are the things that my father stood against and died attempting to stop. For years, he worked tirelessly, helping to rebuild your devastated city, and what thanks did he or anyone else get for it? Nothing. What choice did they have but to turn on those who the crown favored? Fate, it would seem, has led us down this path. But today we stand in defiance of a corrupt King and a frivolous Alliance. Now? Now, we are free!" She could hear the crowd cheer, and Vanessa felt like she on top of the world. After all her years of struggling, she had gotten vengeance for Father! 

As she stood in front of her army, she felt something was off. Like it was something pushing her legs apart. She ignored it until she could some snickering and chuckling from the first couple rows of her army. Vanessa was confused; why anyone would be laughing right now at the moment of the triumph was beyond her. She soon felt something warm between her crotch, and soon that was followed by quiet laughter and chuckling. She went to cast a death glare towards those laughing, and as she moved, Vanessa felt a sensation on her thighs. It was cloth, but not the smooth and silky cloth of her garb. It felt soft and thick, and warm, and...wet?

As she glanced down, her eyes went wide with horror, and her face burned so hard that she thought a fireball landed on her face. Nestled between her legs was a thick, sagging, cloth diaper. It had four pink pins holding the diaper in place around her crotch. It was pink and white, and someone had embroiled the words "Baby Girl" on the front. Speaking of the front, it had discolored quite a bit after she had wet herself. The crowd was no laughing, and Vanessa tried to cover up her infantile garb.

"S-stop laughing!" She screamed out to the laughing crowd, "I don't know what magic did this, but I'll fucking slaughter whoever caused it!" She tried in vain to pull down the diaper or take out the pins, but she had no luck. Her moment of triumph ruined; this couldn't be happening! Why now, and how?! Vanessa could only think that it couldn't get worse at this point.

"Vanessa, sweetie?" Vanessa was shocked to hear Salma Saldean call her by her real name or the fact that she was still alive after rising Sentinel Hill to the ground. Turning around to see her foster mother, Vanessa was surprised to see that Salma wasn't too upset about the burning outpost before her. She was, however, looking quite disappointed at the drenched diaper around the Defias heirs' crotch.

"Wet again, Vanessa?" Said girl blushed at the declaration, which caused more laughing from the crowd. "I suppose it was too much to ask for you to make it to the potty. Well, that's what the diapers are for after all." Vanessa looked like she wanted to die right now, even more so when Salma came by and effortlessly picked her up! Her foster mother was strong, but never this strong. She was carrying her like she would an infant, which she did kind of feel like at this moment, with both hands hoisting Vanessa up by her padded rear.

"You can play with your friends later, Vanessa." Salma patted her back and looked at her with a smile, "Let's go home and get your diaper changed!" Vanessa blushed as she heard the laughter again.

"But, I, what is..." She tried to form the words for what the fuck was happening here. She should've been angry, furious with rage, but instead, the humiliation and surprise were too outrageous for her. But before she could even attempt to utter any more words, Salma reached into her apron and pulled out a pink pacifier, and placed it in Vanessa's mouth.

"No more talking. Just relax, baby girl." She gently kissed her forward, and Vanessa thought she saw a green and yellow light appear around her. She closed her eyes and did relax, but not before something she felt something in her bowels start to release. The VanCleef heir felt it coming out of her; it was so fast and sudden that Defias brat barely had time to comprehend it as a loud and noisy series of farts and grunts came from Vanessa. She could do nothing as she felt a hot mess of poop fill into the back of her diapers. 

There was silence before Salma announced, "Oh, someone left mommy a little present!" The crowd lost their minds and started to laugh like crazy. Finally humiliated and defeated, Vanessa likewise sort of lost her mind and just started bawling like a baby. Her mind was frantic with embarrassment as her victory over Stormwind was ruined. It didn't matter that she defeated the garrison or trigger the revolt; her enemies would never take her seriously. She began to furiously suck on the pacifier in her mouth and tried not to imagine how infantile she looked right now. All she wanted though was this humiliation to end.

"Now, now, don't cry." Salma tried to comfort it. "I'll get you changed you into a fresh diaper." She was rubbing Vanessa's back now and gave her messy bottom a few quick pats. Vanessa didn't want to admit, but she did feel a lot better with Salma's comforting words and gestures. Still, she couldn't stop her sobbing or crying, prompting Salma to give a small sigh.

"Deary me, not even Henry reacted this way when he pooped himself." Vanessa stiffened upon hearing his name. Salma leaned down and kissed the troubled young woman on the top of her head, "Well, I suppose you are younger than him. Maturity will come in time." Salma was comparing her to Henry, and she was saying that she was less mature than Henry?

Somehow, those words only made Vanessa cry even harder. She was a bigger baby than Henry?! That couldn't be right at all! But Henry hadn't pissed and pooped his diapers during some speech in front of thousands like she just did or had her foster mother come back and announce that she needed to be changed. Vanessa's mind was trying to figure out what had happened and what had gone wrong. But the only thing she truly wanted at this moment, was getting out of this wet and messy diaper into a new one.

'A new one?! I want to get back into my panties!' Vanessa screamed in her mind at the rather infantile suggestion. 

As her mind tried to keep track of things and put them in some semblance of order, she heard Salma humming a familiar tune. Her foster mother was still carrying her with a smile on her face, gently holding Vanessa like it was no problem, and humming. Vanessa couldn't remember where she heard this tune, but it unlocked deep and comfortable feelings in her mind. The warmth from Salma was also comforting, especially as her diaper started to cool. The pacifier in her mouth, which she still hadn't spit out, also had the taste of cinnamon on it, a flavor that she loved to death. 

With such comfort, Vanessa finally stopped crying and sobbing. She didn't hear the jeers or laughter at her anymore. All Vanessa heard was the hummed lullaby, felt the warmth from Salma, and the taste of cinnamon. She sniffed a few more times before wrapping her arms around the neck of Salma. Feeling this way wasn't so bad now, and it wasn't like her foster mother had meant any harm with her statements; Vanessa just wished that none of this had happened. But she couldn't ignore the lump of shit in her backside, the cold, clamming feeling in her front, or the tears and snot from her sobbing.

At that moment, she was no longer Vanessa VanCleef, Heir to the Defias Brotherhood, but rather some embarrassed little girl that enjoyed the maternal affection offered by Salma. She didn't consider herself a baby, not at all, but she was aware that she might need to work a lot harder on her potty training.

"There we go, baby girl has calmed down now." She felt another kiss on top of her head, and Vanessa smiled. It was not some false smile, hiding years of torment and vengeance, but a genuine smile of childish happiness. 

'Well, I guess I can consider myself Salma's baby at least...' That was the last thought Vanessa had as she slowly gave into the warmth and comfort.

-

Vanessa awoke from what she believed to be a beautiful dream. She couldn't remember it correctly, it felt hazy and fractured, like trying to remember a distant memory. Upon awakening, she felt like she was missing out on something she desperately needed in her life. However, such thoughts fell to the wayside as her mind began to notice a few odd sensations. She felt something mushy against her butt, her panties felt cold, and she could feel the moisture on her feet and legs.

"What the fuck?" She groggily activated her mage light lamp near her bedside and pulled back her blanket. It took her a few seconds to register the big wet spot on her bedding. Vanessa stared for a few seconds before repeating, "What the fuck?" And as she gingerly moved the mushy/squishy feeling in her hindquarter returned and she was now aware of a rather repugnant smell.

"Oh, oh, Light!" She hesitantly got up from her bed and surveyed the damages; it was terrible. The front of her once-pristine white cotton panties was now stained a dark yellow. Her hands went to her backside, and she went pale as she felt a wet, squishy mess in the back of her panties. "Oh, by the fucking Twisting Nether, what the fuck?!" Vanessa almost yelled but stopped to not awake Salma. She couldn't believe it though; she not only pissed the bed; she also shat in it. 

"Okay, just calm down, Vanessa." She tried to control her breathing and not think about the feeling around her loins. "I need to dispose of everything before Salma finds out, right now!" The Defias Heir got to work, and the first thing she needed to do was clean herself. She didn't have time to run a bath, but she was aware that she just needed a washcloth, water, and some soap. As she moved towards getting those items, she winced every time she started walking. The feeling of wet and messy panties was so uncomfortable to her as the soiled fabric had ridden against her tender skin. "Eww, eww, eww!" The mortified girl muttered to herself as she moved as fast as possible to rectify this situation. 

How did this happen? She hadn't wet the bed since she was four! Let alone voided her bowels in one. Her having accidents now should be impossible, and that made her think something had happened. Vanessa was smart enough and perceptive enough to realize that it had to do with the diaper bag and getting shocked by it. That fucking deviant had some defense protocol that made people poop and pee themselves. 

"Henry, I will fucking gut you if you are still alive." She promised herself as she found what she was looking for and got to work on trying to conceal this embarrassment.

-

It took Vanessa 30 minutes to get everything resolved; she cleaned herself up, found clean panties, tore off the soiled bedding, and promptly replaced the sheets with clean ones. She had to dump the soiled ones somewhere outside for now and promised herself that she'd retrieve and wash them herself when she had the chance. The smell in her room was terrible, though, requiring her to toss out her blankets as well. 

But while she was looking for clean blankets in her room, she found something interesting. Inside one of her old dressers, she found what seemed to be a music box. The box was odd, when did Salma give her a music box ever? It looked to be old though, a gnomish invention at that. It was, of course, probably just some old novelty that Salma left behind while cleaning out this room for Vanessa. She idly tossed the thing towards her bed. As Vanessa doubled and tripled checked to make sure she hadn't left any trace of her nighttime accident, she got back into bed and laid there for the better part of five minutes.

She needed sleep, as she'd have to be working again at Sentinel Hill in the morning. Everything that had happened in the last 12 hours had been insane, and this whole situation with the bedwetting/messing hadn't helped things at all, what the hell had happened? As she lies in her bed, she glances over at the music box. It was a curious little thing, and as she looked at it, she spotted something that caught her attention. She stared as she spotted what seemed to be the words "To my Little Girl, V" embroiled on the side of it. How had she missed it?

This musical box was hers? From her father no less. Why had she thrown it into some dresser? It must have been just after she arrived at the Saldean Homestead. Vanessa must've been half delirious from hunger and thirst, and Salma likely put it away for safekeeping. Both she and Salma probably forgot about it. Vanessa activated the musical box, and a soft, loving tune came out of it. She gasped as she could recall the same thing from her dream, bringing her comfort and longing.

The music playing was something her father had sung to her when she was little. Having never known her mother, Vanessa looked up to her father and loved him dearly. He must've gotten this for her when she was younger. Probably one of the few keepsakes that she was able to take with her from the Deadmines after her escape. The musical box seemed to require a little bit of figuring out to open, but once Vanessa mind slowly recalled the secret to unlocking it, it finally opened up and started to play.

It was indeed the same music she heard in her dreams. But she heard it clearly and like this allowed for Vanessa to finally recall decent memories of her father. These days, all she could remember was watching his desire for vengeance against Stormwind devour his entire life until he died to a group of Alliance adventurers. The music made her think of all the good times she had with him, and Vanessa felt a twinge of sadness grip her heart but also some childish happiness. 

There was some irony over finding this relic of her childhood after having a major nighttime accident. She could still only recall bits and pieces of the dream, but she did remember Salma humming the tune of the music box to her and the warmth, safety, and comfort her foster mother was giving her. Vanessa felt the need to sleep finally return as she heard the soft music play over and over to her. As she drifted to sleep, she never noticed her thumb going into her mouth and starting to suck on it.

The fates were kind to her, as she did not, have another accident while she slept. And this time she dreamed of her father, though the dream had a strange green and yellow haze surrounding it.

-

Tixi Smallgift found that she already missed Henry. It had been an hour since he left, and she wanted her playmate/lover back. A part of her wondered if this was love, but Tixi wasn't sure if it was purely romantic. Oh, there was a physical attraction, but Tixi still felt that their relationship was, sort of, platonic. At least that was what the goblin adult-baby was telling herself.

She had arrived back in her room and decided that she would get to work on her revenge against Atda. The tiny and green baby-girl waddled over to his alchemist station. She started to work on replicating the same incontinence potion that her orc compatriot had commissioned to use on Henry. Tixi wasn't the type to get back at someone, especially a friend like Atda. But she had ruined Tixi's life in some ways. 

Yes, Tixi had no qualms about being an adult baby now. Hell, goblins didn't care what most races thought of them these days. The Horde still came back to the Goblins for their most potent technologies, after all. But the fact that Tixi had been so utterly humiliated and exposed like that was inexcusable. Sure, Tixi had gotten off on it and likely would even come to enjoy the attention in the coming days, but Atda had forced her into it. 

Tixi shivered as she'd imagined the next couple of days would be embarrassing as hell. Perhaps she could hide out in her room, but she wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of hiding. Besides, she knows how the people on this ship functioned. As soon as the next big event happened, they'd all gravitate towards it and mostly forget about her. In the end, an adult baby goblin girl was only so interesting.

As said baby goblin worked on her potion, she felt the need to pee and let herself go. The feeling of warm piss flooded her diaper for only a few seconds before stopping. Tixi made a mental note to increase the number of liquids she was going to be taking in, and considering she was a mage, that wasn't difficult to do at all. She summoned for some arcane energies and created a small jug of water right next to her. Magic tricks like that were simple things and made her life more natural in many ways.

Finishing up the incontinence potion, Tixi gazed at the concoction and made a decision, "Well, if I'm a baby now...so, shouldn't I just have no control at all?" The thought crept into her mind, and she repeated the same argument that had with Henry about taking the potion. Drinking her incontinence potion was another possible one-way ticket to complete diaper dependency. She had no idea if she could undo the effects, but she was aware that most potion effects always had a counter-agent for them. 

"That's if I even want too," Tixi muttered to herself as she lazily swirled around the potion in its flask and looked at it. She had to consider the consequences of her actions. What would she say to her family, friends, or guildmates? How would she explain it to strangers? Going diapered 24/7 would be a significant life change for her. But then again, she was planning on going full-time baby as much as she could. Not only that, word would soon spread about Tixi Smallgift being a big baby. Plus she wanted to know what would happen when she met Henry again like this?

"In for a copper, in for silver." She muttered before she drank the contents of the flask. Her only regret at this moment was that she now needed to make a new potion for Atda. So upon drinking her medicine, she got back to work on a new one, but this time, Tixi would add a small twist to it. A little something, just for Atda. 

But as Tixi started working on this new version of the incontinence potion, she didn't have to wait long before she felt her stomach starting cramp up. Unlike Henry, a relatively large humanoid man, the medicine ran through Tixi's body extremely fast.

Tixi started grabbing her stomach in pain, "Oh, this feels awful!" She now sympathized with Henry after he had to deal with this as well. It felt like her stomach and bowels were churning like crazy. Tixi knew that the potion acted almost like a poison, causing nerves and muscles inside the body to loosen up and stay that way. It wasn't like muscle atrophy, but rather a magical based muscle relaxant. Either way, though, Tixi was now feeling the last instance of bladder and bowel control start to slip away from her.

She got off her chair and remembered how Henry dealt with this pain. Tixi popped a squatting position, braced herself, and waited for to start pooping. The goblin girl noticed herself in her minuscule sized vanity. All she could think was that she looked so adorable, squatting down with her diapered rear pushed up into the air. It was at that point that Tixi felt her control finally break, and she felt a warm, messy feeling expand into the back of her diaper. The tiny woman gasped and watched as the back of her diaper expanded outward. If Tixi was honest with herself, it didn't look like that bad. It just seemed like there was some bulge in the back of her diaper, and it sagged slightly. 

However, she did feel the hot mess around her buttcheeks, and it was a peculiar sensation. Tixi patted the back of her diaper, looking at herself in the mirror, and Tixi could honestly say that it didn't feel that awful to her. Sure, it was still poop, but her diaper was holding it, and it wasn't unlike a baby to poop their diapers. She then remembered what Henry had done after she called him a baby that loved filling his diapers.

She didn't even really think as she just promptly sat down on the floor of her cabin, and an audible squish sound followed this action. She gasped as the mess spread across her butt, and she felt so incredibly babyish at that moment. Tixi felt so...right at this moment; she started to giggle and laugh. The small padded woman even kicked her legs up and down to feel the mess spread around. It was going to make her clean up bad for sure. But acting like this made her feel so much like a baby. Tixi's vanity displayed her babyish glory back at her, and the goblin thought she looked so cute and vulnerable that she could only imagine what people would think upon seeing her.

Her thoughts led back to Henry, and she once again felt a pang of loneliness in her heart with his absence. Not only that, he owed her for the time that she had to change his diaper after his messy blowout. She made a promise to herself that the next time she and Henry met, she'd make him change a dirty diaper of hers.

But soon, the mess cooled down, and the smell was getting worse. Tixi realized that it was time to clean up and change. Besides, she had to finish making Atda's special incontinence potion. It was also pretty late now, and she needed to get to bed. A part of her wished someone would change her, but such a thing would not be happening any time soon. Tixi summoned forth water to fill her little tub up, fire to heat said water up and activated the cleaning rune on the side of the container.

As the goblin started washing, she relaxed as the hot water washed over her. She grabbed her pink pacifier and lazed in the tub while sucking on it. Her thoughts drifted around to all manner of events; Henry, Atda, the crew, the diapers, her embracing second infancy, and the future. The goblin mage was terrified of what would come in the morning, but she felt confident that she could handle it. She felt that if Henry could have the same confidence to explore the world, she could handle teasing jackasses. Though she was worried about her reputation once this spread around, Tixi wasn't a well-known adventurer, but her connection to one of the most prominent Horde guilds could result in blowback. Then again, unlike those Alliance prudes, the Horde didn't give a shit about what their members did sexually, it was only strength and power and loss of it, that was of concern. 

All Tixi had to do was show that she was still active and capable, and the worse she'd get would be a lot of teasing and embarrassment but no censoring or ridicule. With that positive thinking in mind, Tixi got out of the tub and dispelled the water. She dried off and went over to her dresser, where she felt quite a bit of excitement as she opened it. She saw rows of stacked diapers, changing supplies, and other babyish goods. Even Tixi just dried herself off; she got a bit wet upon seeing the cache. Her cheeks got hot; the fact that she was getting aroused from just seeing diapers showed how "bad" her infantilism had become now.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions." She decided since she took the plunge with the incontinence potion that it would be best to have a nighttime diaper. She grabbed a snow-white one with red trim. Tixi laughed as she little moons, stars, and what looked to be a cute symbol of Elune adorned on the front. How exactly the diaper bag was able to make such a thing was beyond her, but the magic in it was mighty most likely. She needed to look into how Henry came across such a thing.

Regardless, she grabbed the thick looking diaper, some changing supplies, and even that cute little green Onesie that Henry left her. She went through the standard motions, putting the changing mat down, unfolding the diaper, and sitting on it. Tixi savored the feeling of the thick and soft padding under her pussy, prompting her right hand to move down and gently tease herself. Light and Void, she wanted Henry inside her again. Still, she pushed aside such adult thoughts and got back to the diapering.

Not needing to clean herself, she dusted her crotch with lots of powder. She noticed how hard it was to put a diaper on yourself and wondered how exactly Henry was able to accomplish such a thing by himself. It must've been a skill learned over the years. But either way, she thought the experience of getting diapered was a lot more fun with someone around. 

Finally, she got to the fun part. She leaned back and pulled the front of the diaper up and down upon her crotch. She felt how thick this garment was, and her eyes went wide, "Woah, this is something else." Tixi could already tell she wouldn't be able to close her legs, and the waddle was going to be a pain to deal with, but that was half the excitement. She finished tapping up the diaper and smirked as she saw her handy work, her right hand patting the front of the thick diaper. As she pulled herself up, the crinkling sound increased in crescendo, and Tixi found herself bowlegged.

As she got up fully and off the bed, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was like a white and red pillow tapped around her waist, and her legs spread apart. It was adorable, and Tixi giggled at the baby woman staring back at her. Then she grabbed the onesie and started putting it on. The damn thing fits her body like a glove, although the snaps around the diaper strained in trying to contain the padding. Tixi did notice that the onesie was, somehow, showing off her womanly figure. Sexy and adorable, just the way she wanted to look now. 

She followed up by fixing her hair and putting it in pigtails for now. Giving herself one last look, she was staring at a contradiction. She looked at every part the adult baby, but her body was still being shown off. A thick diaper tapped around her waist, but her breasts were still quite noticeable as were her well-developed legs. A beautiful face with luscious lips and dark brown eyes contrasted the pacifier in her mouth and the pig-tails on her head. 

Tixi wasn't sure if people would stare at her body or wonder why they made diapers that big. Such thoughts aside, she was almost ready to call it a night. But there was one last thing she needed to do.

-

It didn't take much longer for Tixi to complete the incontinence potion. This potion was a special one, though, as Tixi used a scarce herb for this concoction, the so-called "Dream Leaf." This herb caused dreams to become a lot more enhanced, sometimes to the point of being quite lifelike. Tixi had heard that some druids used the Dream Leaf to help with entering the Emerald Dream, but they claimed that it only caused dreams to take on more intense functionalities or help with recalling specific memories. They had warned that the Dream Leaf, while not dangerous, could cause the user to forget from time to time that they weren't dreaming and solely in reality.

There were many stories about neophytes and nascent druids, making humiliating decisions based on the idea that they were still asleep. Worse yet, the Dream Leaf would sit in a person system for days, sometimes even weeks. Tixi made sure that it would be months for Atda. Someone might consider it cruel, but at this point, Tixi was still fuming with rage over what she did to her. So if Atda made one or two dumb mistakes because she thought she was still asleep? Well, I'm sure it can't be worse than being remembered as the baby goblin girl that got exposed and wet herself in front of an entire raid.

Now though, the potion was done. Tixi had hers and, to a lesser extent, Henry's payback against Atda. Maybe he was a bit more forgiving to the orc, but Henry hadn't grown up among the Horde. Theirs was a faction that didn't broker weakness or slights against their honor. Goblins might not be honorable like the Orcs, but they understood that consequences have actions and to not let a slight against her dignity like this slide. 

The door to Tixi's cabin opened, and out waddled a little goblin. Clad in a thick diaper, wearing a onesie, and sucking on a pacifier. It was still quiet outside, everyone was either passed out now and doing something else, either again drinking or fucking. Tixi started to waddle back towards Atda's room with her vengeance in hand.

Much to her relief, and to some disappointment, no one was around. Hell, Atda's room was still unlocked since she helped Henry escape near two hours ago. Tixi found security on the ship to be quite sloppy, even though they were near Horde lands and in the middle of the sea, one wrong move and their boat would sink due to a sudden attack by Sea Giants, Sea Monsters, Naga, or Alliance marines. 

Slipping inside the dimly lit room, she went towards the one thing that she knew Atda would drink first in the morning; the hangover cure that Tixi had made for the Orc. The goblin found the bottle she was looking for and promptly poured the incontinence formula into the hangover cure and left the bottle out for Atda to drink in the morning. As Tixi turned to leave, she looked over towards Atda's bed and felt a bit of smug satisfaction as she recalled what she and Henry did on it.

There was a part of Tixi that felt a tad guilty about fucking Henry in her bed. It was almost like having an affair with a lover in their wife's bed, but Atda and Henry weren't an item. She considered Henry nothing more than some baby boy and a sex toy at that. She didn't see Henry as a person, so at worst, all she did was use one of Atda's sex toys without asking. 

Tixi rolled her eyes at trying to say that to her. She already knew that Atda was going to explode in anger the more she heard about what she had done with Henry. But at this point, she still didn't care at all, and there was still nothing Atda could do about it. The goblin was emotionally prepared for their friendship to end after this. While she was incredibly upset at Atda, she didn't want their relationship to end in such a nasty way. But they had both made their choices, and Tixi was sticking with hers. 

As she made her way back to her room, Tixi stopped as she heard footsteps. Oh no, someone was coming back down here? It couldn't be Atda; she was still likely hanging out with the Captain. She considered perhaps getting out of sight, but as she looked around and saw that there was nowhere to hide. The goblin quickly calmed her breathing, though. She had accepted that sooner or later someone would see her when she went to Atda's room, and there was a good chance that whoever came her way was so drunk they wouldn't care about her. Besides, she was a baby and fuck anyone that gave her flak for that!

She put her pacifier in her mouth, sucked on it, and proudly started waddling back on her way to her cabin. As she got back to walking, Tixi soon came into contact with the other occupant of this hallway. Tixi internally groaned at her luck as she came face to face with Era Goldtrail. A Blood Elf paladin, with her stupid fucking blond hair, crazy fucking perfect body, and her grating fucking personality. She looked drunk as fuck though, so at the very least Tixi had that going for her.

The Blood Elf swayed slightly and looked slightly green, probably too much to drink. "Fucking Orcs and Trolls, how can they drink that much and..." The elf trailed off as she saw Tixi. There was enough lighting in the hallway due to the magelight lanterns, so Era got a good look at Tixi in her full babyish garb. She stared down and blinked at whatever the fuck Tixi was wearing, well, she knew what Tixi was wearing but couldn't understand why she was wearing it.

Tixi didn't say anything aside from a quick, "Excuse me" from behind her pacifier as she moved passed the Blood Elf. The Paladin got out of her stupor and started chuckling as she saw the goblin waddle away. "What the fuck are you wearing?!"

The goblin cringed upon hearing the ridicule in Era's voice. Tixi did the only thing she could do in this situation, she turned and gave Era a look as if to say 'it's pretty obvious' to the elf. She took out her pacifier and spoke, "Uh, my fucking diaper and onesie, duh."

Era was taken aback by the casual statement, and Tixi felt some satisfaction from it. The elf wasn't done speaking to the goblin, though, "But...why? I saw that you were wearing a diaper when your skirt got ruined, but I figured it was some weird fetish play. Now you look like some big baby!" 

Right now was another moment of truth to Tixi, she knew at this point that she'd either deny everything or come clean. But she knew already that any denials would just become an issue down the line. The little goblin baby girl decided that the only way to ensure there was less ridicule was to take power away from it.

She gave a broad smile, "Well, I think that is an obvious answer. I am a big baby!" Tixi said it with pride, even as her cheeks started to burn at the admission. She felt a rush, though, unlike anything she had felt before. There were embarrassment and humiliation mixed with pride and acceptance. The Paladin stared, and stared, and gapped at the rather easy admission from Tixi. The goblin was extremely amused by how she shut down someone, and she wondered if this was a valid tactic to use for a surprise attack opener? 

Era recovered though, and tried to regain her footing, "I uh, well you look silly." 

"I think I look adorable." Tixi quickly countered and followed by undoing the snaps around her crotch. "I mean, just look how cute this diaper is, see!" She pointed towards the babyish features adorned on the front of the garment. The Blood Elf stared again at the rather thick diaper, proudly being displayed, on Tixi.

In the face of such a queer predicament, the Blood Elf nodded her head. "I...guess they are cute?" She awkwardly tried to think of something else to say, "But you shouldn't be walking about like that."

Tixi tilted her head, "Why not?"

Era looked surprised at the question, "Well, it is inappropriate!"

The goblin stared at Era and then pointed to her chest, "Everyone can see your tits." The Blood Elf blinked and looked down, seeing her exposed nipples. She blushed and covered them up. She forgot to don her armor up after getting fucked by an Orc and Troll. This hypocrisy hurt her already flimsy argument, and she doubled down, "That doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't look like a baby!"

"Atda has most of her body exposed, you are wearing form-fitting armor, and Akida doesn't even wear clothing most of the time. And I am a baby, so this is fine!" Tixi once again shot back towards Era. A lot of the women, both Horde and Alliance, really seemed to enjoy wearing the sluttish clothing. Even Tixi wore robes that showed off her breasts.

The Blood Elf looked like she was in a losing battle against a diapered goblin, "Fine, look like a big fucking baby!" However, not to be outdone by the goblin, the Blood Elf quickly approached Tixi with an evil smirk on her lips.

"But I suppose that makes me the adult right now, and I think I need to check if this baby made any accidents in her diapers as she did on the deck." Still slightly stunned, Tixi did nothing to stop Era as she bent down and grabbed the front of her, and pulled it forward. Seeing that it was dry, she quickly spun Tixi around and pulled the rear back to check to see if she was messy. Tixi's face burned, and she had will herself to stop shivering from this interaction.

"Well, I guess you haven't any accidents yet." Era looked like she didn't know where else to go in this somewhat awkward situation. Tixi offered her a way out. She popped the pacifier back into her mouth and tugged on her dress. "Era?"

The Blood Elf still looked confused at this whole farce of a situation, "Hmm, what?"

She gave her the same puppy dog eyes that Henry used, "Can you carry me back to my room?"

The Paladin stared and stared, and then looked like she didn't even care anymore. "Fine, why not."

-

Tixi learned that she liked being carried like a toddler. Era was a strong woman; it came with having to wear such heavy plate armor. But Tixi enjoyed that for all her arrogance and her stupid perfect elf body, she didn't mock Tixi. Oh, she teased the hell out of her back to her room. But there was undoubtedly no malice in her tone. A surprise as Tixi expected as much from the regular raiders.

"Okay, here." Era remarked as she entered the cabin and placed Tixi down on her bed. "All good?" Tixi could see that Era looked quite tired right now. Tixi also wondered if she should offer her to spend the night in her cabin, but the paladin looked like she needed time to reevaluate individual life choices. The Blood Elf surprised Tixi when she bent down to do the snaps on her onesie.

"Shouldn't leave that undone..." She muttered before turning to leave the cabin. Tixi barely got a "Thank you!" out to the Blood Elf, and she was wondering if she'd even remember this by tomorrow morning. The little alchemist idly wondered if this was either exposing oneself or being exposed. Either way, Tixi felt a rush of many emotions as the scene played back in her head.

Tixi did it. She loudly and proudly told someone that she was a big baby. She even showed off her diapers fully! And then Era also checked her diaper to see if she made an accident. The event still sent shivers down her spine as she played back in her head. Tixi was quite excited, but it was also quite terrifying to consider. She underestimated how intense it felt to being exposed like that and realized that she might need to hold back from being so brazen. But it was so much fun!

"The look on her face!" She giggled and laughed at the expression on Era's face as she showed off her diapers. She will never get the same result from everyone, but those few times she did would be hysterical to Tixi. It was undoubtedly going to be an exciting journey into her second infancy, that was almost certain.

Finally, after everything that had happened this day, a series of life-changing events if she was honest with herself, Tixi felt it was time to turn in for bed. She had some renewed confidence for tomorrow. It would be the first real day of her second infancy, and she idly wondered how she was going to perform this balancing act. But Tixi was smart and dared to face her problems. As Tixi pulled the blanket over the body, she felt quite warm. The thick diaper around her waist, the onesie hugging her body, and the warming feeling in her stomach allowed her to drift into sleep quickly.

As she sleepily put her pacifier back into her mouth, she idly noted how comfy it was to wear such thick diapers to bed. Tixi hoped Henry was doing alright, and that they would someday meet each other again. She missed being a baby alongside him. She missed his touch, his smile, his cuteness, and more importantly, his love.

-

Morning came, and with it, the sunlight. Atda Bloodcleave awoke with a splitting headache as said sunlight shined down upon her face. The Orc tried to cover her face up with a blanket but found that she wasn't in a bed. As Atda came too, she noticed that she was sleeping on some carpet and completely naked. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed that she was in the captain's room. She also wasn't the only 'guest' in it as well. Sprawled out next to Atda on her left was Akadia, the Troll Shaman (who was naked), and to her right was Orika, a fellow Orc Huntress (who was, also, in the nude). 

Captain Ironmaw wasn't anywhere to be found, likely checking the deck of his precious ship. The Orc Captain wasn't one for cuddling and pillow talk after sex. Granted, the man had the vigor and stamina to please multiple girls at once. But then again, Atda didn't like sharing, and she had body issues, but Atda would never admit that. Akadia had the bust and hips, while Orika had thighs, tits, and ass like no other. Atda was above average in all those departments, but she didn't shine in any of them either. So naturally, Captain Ironmaw did a "one and done" with her and then focused on either Akadia or Orika.

It was Atda liked being with her baby boy. He acted like her body was some holy icon to worship. She had control over him as well. Atda loved just grabbing him, pinning him down, and start fucking him through his diaper. How could she not enjoy watching him squirm as she made him cum in his diapers at her command? And yet at the end of the day, he'd cuddle up next to her in bed and gently suckling from her tits. It was bliss to her. She never knew a baby like him could be so much fun! Sure there were the diaper changes, feeding him, and all that stuff, but Atda found it was somehow nicer with an adult than an actual infant. Far less messes to take care of anyway.

Speaking of messes, as Atda started to awaken fully, she quickly noticed something else. She felt a wet stain on the carpet she had been sleeping on and saw that it was directly under her bottom. The Orc could also make out the smell of piss and realized that her pussy was somehow still moist. 

"Oh shit!" She almost yelled before she quieted down. She couldn't believe it, wetting herself again? And this time in the captains' room? How much did she drink last night? Hell, what happened during the party? Last night was a complete blur to her. Whatever, she had to deal with this current predicament. Atda quietly stood up and tried to find her clothing; in the meanwhile, she was wondering what she'd do about the piss stain on the captain carpet. 

She glanced over at the two sleeping women and got a nasty idea in her head. Atda quietly walked over, gently pushed Akadia, so her lower body was on the stain and repeated the process with Orika. It was amusing to watch as Akadia mumbled something, and her arms start grabbing Orika body. A few seconds later and Akadia was acting the part of the big spoon with the smaller Orc woman in her arms. Both of them were now lying on top of the wet stain. Atda chuckled and went back to get her clothes on and head back to her cabin. She hoped that Tixi took care of the baby properly.

-

It took only a minute to find her bra, panties, and clothing. Donning them was easy enough, and Atda quickly and quietly stepped out of the captain's cabin. No one was around to see her leave, sparing her a walk of shame, but then again, she imagined just about everyone saw her fucking the captain at some point last night. The Horde kept no secrets, especially about who was fucking who. 

Atda's head was still pounding like crazy. She'd need to take Tixi's hangover cure as soon as she got back inside. The Orc was wondering what she'd do to her baby boy today. She thought about the punishment aspect, and Atda started considering if she should start every morning with spanking her baby boy, just to let him know who was in charge at the start of the day. Another idea was perhaps experimenting with "edging" the baby. The purpose of making him come close to cumming and then denying him the act was certainly intriguing. It would certainly make it easier to control him if she announced that he would be "allowed" to cum at her command.

She figured she'd start with the spankings first and then consider the edging. So with thoughts of her paddling that baby tush, she approached her cabin and went to enter it, "Wakey, wakey baby, Mama's home!" Atda announced with a smile and opened it. 

There was no one inside it. Atda blinked for a few seconds before a look of horror appeared on her face, "Wh-what?! Where is he?!" She quickly got inside and started to look around in vain frantically. He Couldn't he have escaped? How could he, the gaes spell would've prevented him from even setting foot outside the room without suffering a massive headache or alerting her? 

"No, no, no, no!" She whispered worriedly at the thought of her baby boy, somehow escaping. She felt her headache worsen, and she instantly gravitated towards Tixi's bottle of a hangover cure. As she chugged the bottle, she remembered that Tixi was the last one taking care of him. She'd have to know what the fuck just happened. As she idly noticed how different taste of the cure was, Atda noticed that the diaper bag was gone. Her baby boy must have taken it with him, indicating that he likely wasn't planning on coming back to the cabin.

"Need to find Tixi!" She told herself as she down the empty bottle. She felt better as her headache started clearing up, and she started rushing towards the goblin girls' room. It took her less than a minute to reach Tixi's cabin by running, and the Orc Huntress started banging on the door to her friend's room. "Tixi, Tixi, open up in there!" She sounded angry and concerned as she banged on the door. Atda heard a short click, and she knew then that Tixi unlocked her door. The Orc practically pushed forward into the room.

The Orc started ranting, "He's gone! I can't find the baby! You were the last one watching him, so you must know what happ...ened?" Atda trailed off as she got a good look at Tixi. It was, surprisingly, a very adorable look but a confusing one. The small green woman was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; she had bed hair and followed up with a cute little yawn. Meanwhile, Atda was staring at the green onesie her friend wore. There even a pink pacifier in between her fingers and the thick diaper that was straining against the snaps of the onesie. Atda could see that it was quite wet.

All that Atda could focus on was Tix dressed like a baby. The Orc stared for a few more seconds before her mouth just dropped at the sight of her friend looking just as much the baby she had been left babysitting yesterday. As the goblin girl finished her yawn, she put the pacifier back into her mouth. "Is something wrong, Atda?"

This casual disregard for the situation brought the Orc out of her stupor, and she suddenly looked angry at Tixi, "What the fuck is this...why the fuck are you dressed like this?! Where is my baby?!" Atda all but yelled at Tixi. 

The goblin sighed at her friend's reaction, "Atda, I need you to calm down..."

"Calm down?! You are standing in a wet fucking diaper, dressed like a baby, and sucking on a pacifier! Meanwhile, my baby boy is missing, and somehow, he was able to get out of a gaes!" Atda was glaring daggers at Tixi, "What the fuck did you do with him?!"

Tixi stared as Atda looked ready to explode, but in the end, she still held her ground. "I helped him escape."

There was silence in the room before Atda just yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE?!"

"Will you calm down!" Tixi didn't want the rest of the crew to get involved and try and explain all this stuff to them.

Her friend didn't look like she would, though. Tixi had never seen Atda get this pissed off before, and oddly enough, the goblin could see that she was also quite upset and scared over this announcement. "Why?! Why would you let him go?! He was my baby, Tixi!"

"No, he wasn't, Atda." The diapered clad goblin responded with some steel in her tone. "You don't get to claim he's your baby, not with the way you treated him."

She looked taken aback, what the hell had he told her? "What are you talking about, Tixi? I saved him, and that makes him my responsibility. Thus I can claim his little sissy ass as my baby!"

"Atda, listen to me, you were mistreating him and using him as some sex-toy." Tixi was trying to reason with the orc in front of her, but it seemed that Atda didn't care all that much.

"What, are you talking about the conditioning?" She didn't see the problem with it, "He never told me to stop, never told me to get off or it was hurting him. He loved every second of it. I didn't mistreat him at all. I treated him just like a little boy like him should be treated, and I promised to protect and care for him!"

Tixi tilted her head slightly, "But did you ever ask if he wanted that?"

Atda scoffed at the notion, "A baby like him doesn't get a choice. He needs a strong woman in his life to make tough choices like that for him, and I took it upon myself to be that woman, he's mine!" She sounded quite proud of that declaration, "I took care of all his baby needs and even his adult ones, I know what little boys like him want in their lives."

The goblin rubbed her head at how pigheaded her friend sounded right now, "Atda, did you even ask for his name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She sounded angry again, and now Tixi looked quite upset, "What does it matter if I knew his name or not? I was going to rename him at a baby christening anyway!"

"His name was Henry!" Tixi exploded towards her friend. "Spirits, you are acting like he wasn't even a person! Did you ever also ask if he wanted to come with you? Did you ask if he wanted to be mounted like some common whore to satisfy your fucking thirst? Or that he wanted to become incontinent? Fucking say it; you wanted a Void damned sex-slave for your desires!"

"No!" Atda countered back to Tixi, "I care about him! You don't get it, Tixi. He's just some sissy boy that doesn't know how to survive out here! I'm protecting him, and I'm going to give him what he desires! He wants to be my baby! He's mine to keep!"

"Mine, mine, mine! That's all you are saying about Henry, that he's just something to have for yourself!" Tixi looked disgusted at her friend, "But then you play with his feelings, treat him like he's just some baby to pleasure yourself with like a toy, and then you fuck other men behind his back. He cared about you, and you betrayed him!"

Atda laughed at the idea of being in an actual sexual relationship with Henry, "I figured with how you look right now, you'd understand that you don't have sex with baby boys like him. No one wants to have sex with someone that looks so pure and innocent." Atda leaned forward and subtly pressed her tits together, "They want sex with a real man or woman. A diapered dick stays diapered."

Tixi glared at Atda before she dropped a bombshell, "He fucked me, and I fucked him." She remarked casually enough, and Atda almost laughed at the pathetic lie before she looked at the goblin girls' eyes. She was telling the truth.

Silence washed over the room before Atda spoke up, "W-what, did you say?"

Tixi smirked, "Henry and I had S.E.X." Somehow, even wearing a soaked diaper and looking the part of a big baby, Tixi looked quite smug and mature. "He also ate my pussy out several times before I mounted him and fucked him so hard. You should've seen the hungry look on his face, and the vigor and enthusiasm!" She blushed hard and giggled, "And yet he was so sweet and gentle the entire time! He's a great kisser too."

Atda winced as she recalled how she treated Henry after he tried kissing her during their "sex." Atda was starting to realize something as well, "You...you fucked my baby boy? On my bed?"

"Several times, yes. He filled me up nice and good." She gave a winning grin before Atda backhanded her hard. Tixi fell to the ground due to the force from the angry Atda.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING WHORE!" But before she could get closer to do anything that she could regret, she saw Tixi's hand come up, and there was a fireball in her hands pointed directly at the orc.

"Fuck off, Atda!" Tixi spat out to her friend. "You didn't consider him your man, so what's the worse thing that I did, hmm? He was lonely, and unfortunately, his so-called mommy left him alone with a much more beautiful babysitter to play with that night."

"I cannot believe you! You are just like my sisters, wanting to take anything that I love or cherish for themselves." Tixi was quite surprised to see tears starting to roll down Atda cheeks. "I trusted you, Tixi!"

"And you betrayed my trust as well!" Tixi yelled at Atda, "Thanks to you, the entire crew knows that I was wearing a diaper, and they think I'm a baby now!"

Atda looked stunned at that declaration, but then the memories returned as she recalled encountering Tixi that night and pantsing her. "Oh, oh shit, that wasn't a dream?!"

Tixi stared and suddenly looked quite furious, "Were you so fucking drunk that you don't even remember ruining my reputation?! Spirits and Loa above and below me!" She sounded quite amazed at how wasted her friend was last night, "Whatever, at least I don't have to hide who I am anymore."

Atda looked at Tixi's garb again and laughed bitterly, "I can't believe my baby turned someone else into one, shows what I know about people."

"And it shows that you don't know anything about yourself. You're a fucking brat Atda, screaming and hitting when you don't get your way or when you want to cover up your own mistakes. By the way, Atda, Henry knows that his diaper didn't leak and that you wet the bed."

The Orc blushed at Henry telling Tixi about her bedwetting, "It was just a one-off thing!" That was a lie, considering what happened this morning.

"Oh, I don't think it's going to be a one-off thing anymore." Tixi gave a very evil smirk, "You are going to be getting a taste of your own medicine very soon!"

She quirked an eyebrow, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Did my hangover cure taste funny today?" She gave a very wide smirk. Once again, the fates struck at the right time. Their current stand-off had increased Atda metabolic rate, causing the incontinence potion to rush through her body at an increased speed. Before Atda could ask what the fuck she meant by that, she felt a gurgle in her stomach, which soon turned into painful cramps.

"UGH, what the fuck did you do to me?!" She went down to her knees as the pain got so great for her; she almost lost control right there and then. However, the Orc's body held out long enough for her to feel her stomach give way and watch as Tixi gave a delighted smile. Atda felt it soon enough, as her bowels emptied itself into the back of, unbeknownst to Atda, the last pair of panties she owned.

There was no flatulence, but a slightly squishy sound could be heard as her once white panties (Atda wasn't wearing a thong this time) expanded out into the back. The Orc felt her face heat up, her body stiffen, and she felt just a small hint of urine stream out into the front of her panties as well.

"Aww, did someone have an accident in her big-girl panties?" Tixi coo'd towards her, still stunned friend, "Well, it's okay Atda, Henry, and I make poopies in our diapers! So you can wear diapers too and join us!"

"You, you slipped me that incontinence potion?!" Atda finally spoke up as she regained her senses after such a humiliating display. "I-I-I can't control when I go anymore?!"

"Pretty much." Tixi responded and crossed her arms, "Henry figured that you didn't deserve to be a mommy anymore, and I agree with him. I think he and I are right anyway; it takes a baby to know a baby!" She winked towards her stunned friend. Atda quickly got up, and Tixi expected her to start fighting or yelling. Instead, the goblin saw her shaking. The baby girl looked up at her soon to be diapered compatriot and saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks. Atda looked visibly upset.

"I ju-just wanted to protect him!" She sobbed and covered her face with her hands, "I just wanted him to need me, to let me take care of him! I didn't mean to be cruel to him or anything!" Atda gave a tiny wail of despair, "I'm sorry, Henry, please come back, don't leave me alone!" 

Tixi now felt sympathy for Atda, "Atda, I'm sorry, but he's gone."

The distressed Orc didn't hear her. Instead, she cried and ran away. It was made awkward with the shit in her panties. Tixi called out for Atda, but the Orc became mentally lost in her self-pity.

-

When Atda arrived back in her room, she slammed the door and slid down to sit. She immediately regretted that action as she felt the mess spread into the back of her panties. It was a miracle that none of the poop had leaked out, and while she was distraught, she did need to clean up. As the Orc huntress went through the motions of cleaning herself up, she still cried and sobbed as the thought of not having her baby-boy around weighed heavily on her mind.

All she could think was that it was another repeat of the same, bullshit that she had dealt with her entire life. She was the youngest of six, all sisters and all competing with one another for whatever the other had in their possessions. Toys, clothes, jewelry, weapons, pelts, and even boys, nothing was off-limits. Atda spent her entire life with either getting hand-me-downs or getting something of her own taken away by one of her sisters. 

Her first boyfriend was seduced by her oldest, which made Atda realized that Orcs were creatures that coveted the partners of others and thus a woman had to guard her man jealously. But as Atda moved through her young adult life, she didn't find much interest in the type of men she encountered. They all wanted to control her, make her into something that she was not, or wanted her to be a little whore for them. Atda still found these men for quick sex, but she never felt anything that tied her to these individuals.

Finding Henry was a breath of fresh air. Humans were weak creatures, and Henry was no different. But he had such a purity to him, an actual childlike quality inside a man's body, and was like a baby too boot. There was a light to him that made her enjoy being around him. But it was so easy to make him do whatever she wanted, and she could see that he enjoyed it as well! But she realized now that she had gotten drunk off the control and power. At first, she wanted to protect her baby boy and explore the world with him, preserving the light. But soon she wanted to be the one that decided on everything. It was so easy when you realize that someone like him depended on caretakers and Henry was submissive, to begin with, making it almost impossible for him to defy her orders.

So Atda figured she could condition him to respond to only her sexually, to depend on her for food and diaper changes, and, if need be, fear her with the proper punishments. Henry loved her at first, but when she failed to reciprocate it, he likely started to hate her. It was all her fault, no one else's. She pushed her baby boy away from her. 

As the Orc Huntress finished drying herself off, she still shed a few tears as the thought of her fuck up kept up in her mind. Henry had gone to Tixi for love while in this little hell, a hell that she had created, and the fact that she was ready to hurt Tixi seriously.

"I'm such an awful person!" She bitterly muttered to herself, "I can't believe I thought I could be some mother to him." As the nude Orc went to her dresser, she was surprised to see a note attached to the side of it. Atda didn't recall the handwriting, and it certainly wasn't in any Horde script. She quickly realized it was from Henry!

"Dear mommy," She noticed that he had scribbled out her name next to mommy, "I'm sorry to leave you this letter in place of a proper goodbye. But I figured you'd be quite upset to see me trying to escape. By the time you read this, I'll likely be gone by now. If you are wondering how I got out, Tixi helped me. Don't be too mad at her; I convinced her to help me. I will be honest with you, Atda. When you shunned my attempts at love, I felt hate for you." Atda heart ached before she kept reading, "But I was reminded that I shouldn't hold such feelings towards another person. I know you didn't have any cruel or malicious intentions towards our relationship. So don't feel the need to apologize for anything." 

Atda felt a tear roll down her right cheek. He was willing to believe that everything she had done to him was with some positive intention in mind. He gave her the benefit of the doubt.

The letter continued, "You probably heard that Tixi and I had sex. Please, don't hold this against Tixi. I was the one that initiated it, and I was trying to make her first babying a special one. Please tell her that I'm happy she was my first." Atda stared at that line; Henry was a virgin before meeting them?! She figured at least one young girl would've been with him once, that's how most other races assumed the humans reproduced so fast.

"Shit!" Atda swore to herself, "I could've popped his cherry!" Tixi wouldn't stop celebrating if she heard that particular point. Either way, she kept reading the letter.

"Atda, while there is nothing to forgive, you do still deserve punishment for one thing in particular; you were lying about wetting the bed and spanking me for that lie. That is not something a mommy would do to anyone, ever. I don't mean this to be mocking or insulting, but I think you are a baby as well." She blushed upon reading that line. Tixi had said the same thing, and Henry was indeed confirming it as well.

"Don't worry about staying a baby forever, I'm sure with enough time you can be a mommy again, but I think it would be best for you to be in diapers for a while." She grimaced as she recalled the feeling of pooping herself. "If it helps Atda, think of this as a way to better understand and empathize with me. Being the one getting taken care of tends to be eye-opening and fun! Besides, with how much fun you were having with my diapers, I'm sure you'll love having your own! Don't worry; they are all ready for you."

The orc blushed even harder now and worried what this all meant. Atda continued reading, and it looked to be the end of the letter. "Atda, mommy, please try not to be too sad or angry that I'm gone. I wish I could've gone with you to see your clan, your home, and gone on those baby adventures, but I need to fulfill something that cries out in my soul. I'm going to explore this world. Don't worry about me; I'll be safe. Something tells me that I won't be alone for too long anyway. But when we meet again, let's see about trying this mommy-baby relationship again, okay?" She felt a tear drop down upon seeing the last line.

"Love, your baby boy." She gave a bittersweet smile. Atda had no idea what the hell had happened to her to become so attached, so desperate, for this human's love now. But she wanted it so badly. The Orc grabbed a nearby handkerchief and wiped at her eyes; her emotions still quite chaotic, but she felt a lot happier now. 

As Atda completed reading the letter, she smiled as she went to check her dresser and finished getting dressed. She needed to talk to Tixi, apologize for what she had said and done, and speak to her about their next step. As the Orc pulled open her underwear drawers, she quickly realized what Henry had meant they were ready for her.

In what should have been an assortment of sexy lingerie, Atda instead saw neatly organized rows of diapers. At least two dozen, maybe more, of the same kind of thick diapers that she had put Henry into for the past two weeks. Granted upon further inspection, they were a lot thicker than usual. Atda stared but nodded all the same.

"Okay, Henry, I guess I'm a baby now." She was going to need the diapers regardless. Her panties replaced with diapers and the incontinence potion would be sufficient punishment for almost losing her baby boy. Henry might have forgiven her for the most part, but Atda figured that she did deserve this particular fate. Besides, Tixi was still holding a grudge after what she did while drunk.

The Orc grabbed a green and white diaper, powder, and head over to her bed. She had plenty of experience with putting a diaper on Henry, but herself was another challenge altogether. As she unfolded the large garment and placed it down on her bed, she started to apply the powder using a powder puff. Atda would never admit that she giggled, Orcs don't giggle, but she thought that turning her green skin a snow-white was kind of cute!

She soon sat down on the diaper itself and gasped at the feeling of it, "Oh, holy shit!" She smiled as she felt the fabric and plastic. The inner padding felt quite different compared to the smooth plastic on the front. Atda had gotten used to feeling it on her pussy from the outside. She savored the feeling the diaper's inside, as it felt terrific on her pussy as well! So this is what Henry felt every time she fucks him on top of his diapered cock? No wonder her baby-boy loved it so much! She let her hands linger on her thighs, and her folds before let them slip just a little inside her vulva. She bit her lip and had to pull her wandering fingers back. She still had to get back to Tixi.

As she pulled up the front of the diaper, the feeling of the padding and thickness caused her body to heat up. A diaper getting taped on was a new sensation. It was like wearing a small cloud around her waist! As she worked the tapes, she noticed that the front of the diaper had cute kobolds, little suns, and rainbows adorned on the front. Atda felt embarrassed at the thought of her wearing such a garment; a proud warrior of the Horde wearing such an infantile thing, but she also felt adorable.

Sitting up, Atda was surprised to find her diaper crinkled loudly. She had heard Henry's diapers so many times, but she was now keenly aware of how loud these things could be. As she stood up completely, she found that she couldn't close her legs entirely either. As she walked to grab her clothes, anyone could quickly tell she had a waddle. Things got worse as she donned her clothes and found that her diaper was noticeable, mainly due to her skirt. If she bent down fully, her diaper would be exposed.

Once again, Atda refused to admit that she giggled, but when she pulled her skirt up in front of her vanity, she couldn't help but feel quite naughty and little. Here she stood, a savage and beautiful Orc woman of the Horde. Muscles across her luscious body, piercings on her face, and the stance of a trained fighter...showing off her cute pampers and pretending someone caught her in them!

"Oh no, my diapers are being looked at!" She turned around and bent over, "I can't believe someone is seeing me like this!" Somehow, the thought of exposing herself was making her quite wet. She now realized why it was so fun doing the same thing to Henry. It was so...taboo and cute at the same time. She lowered her skirt and thought about how this punishment might not be all that bad. 

She grabbed a small bag and put a pair of diapers into it. Atda wanted to see Tixi now; she had to apologize to her for being such a brat.

-

Atda found that leaving her room now had made the thought of being caught in diapers had gone from being fun to terrifying. Each step she took, she heard the crinkling, saw herself waddling, and felt that her skirt wasn't long enough to hide it either. There was some irony in this whole thing, as Atda was a woman who had no issues exposing her body. 

Hell, most of the raiders and guild knew that she slept around with quite a few men. No one dared call her a whore, because she hadn't done anything worse than most of the women in their guild. Sex was sex, and sexuality wasn't hidden away like with the Alliance. More than a few people had seen her naked, though Atda didn't make it a habit. There was still a sense of modesty; it just wasn't back with prudishness. So Atda had no qualms if someone saw her naked.

But someone seeing her in a diaper designed for a toddler? Different story and missing context. However, she was undoubtedly enjoying the risk involved with all of this, and she wished that she could've had similar fun with Henry. A part of her mind chided for thinking that though, she promised herself that the next time she and Henry met, she wouldn't force him into doing anything that he didn't like. 

As she waddled through the hallway of the crew deck, she ran into a face she wasn't interested in seeing. Era fucking Goldtrail, Atda hated this blond blood-elf bimbo. Stupid fucking perfect body with her insane perky tits, ass, and face. Half the men had fucked her already, and yet she acted so much better than all the other women. The Orc Huntress didn't want to deal with the Paladin right now and tried to waddle past her.

"Oh, hey, Atda." Era looked a little green still, likely from the drinking she did last night — fucking lightweight. 

"Hello, Era." Atda didn't bother looking at her, but the Blood Elf kept speaking.

"Hey, just wanted to say it was hilarious what you did to Tixi last night." Era spoke with a little bit of that haughty tone in her voice, "I asked around, and she was wearing fucking diapers. Looked like the type of shit you'd see on a toddler, supposed to be some gnomish design even." 

Atda couldn't remember what she did, but it was starting to come back as Era spoke, "Can't believe she wet herself. It was hilarious when Trin put a pacifier in her mouth. Think Garon spanked her, said something about little girls not being on the deck." Era steadied herself on a small hallway railing, she still looked dizzy, but the smile on her face was still there. "You know what is wild; I saw her last night walking about in a fucking Onesie and this thick diaper. She talked about how she was a big baby. I think you broke her mind or something."

'Oh Tixi, I'm such a bitch.' Atda thought to herself with some guilt. Had she acted that way? That was so...childish of her. 

Era wasn't paying attention to Atda as she summoned forth some divine energy to help stave off her headache. "I mean, she was pretty cute, but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that." She grabbed a waterskin that was hanging to her side.

"That a fact?" Atda asked tersely towards Era. 

"Of course, what kind of loser would wear a diaper like that?" She asked while she went to take a swig from the waterskin.

"You mean, a diaper like this?" Atda smiled and lifted her skirt up to show off her babyish diaper. The scene must have looked wild to Era, watching Atda pull up her animal pelt skirt to show off the thick white diaper tapped across her waist, contrasting sharply with the green of her body and adorned with such infantile imagery.

The paladin started to choke on her water from surprise. It took her a few seconds to stop coughing, and Atda already lowered her skirt back down, "W-what the fuck Atda?!" The Orc didn't speak, instead quickly and loudly, putting her hand right next to Era's head. The former mommy, now baby, got right up to the Blood Elves' face. "If I find you mentioning this to anyone or hear you badmouth Tixi again, I'm going to have Seymour tell everyone that you got the Scale Rash last year after we were in Feralas." 

Rather than blush, Era went deathly pale. The Scale Rash was, at its core, an STD. One could only obtain it by fucking a murloc. Atda was the second person, aside from the Forsaken Apothecary Seymour, that knew that Era Goldtrail fucked a murloc and got Scale Rash. She was very drunk and tripping on some local mushrooms when it happened. 

"Yo-you wouldn't dare!" Era tried to sound firm, but her voice came out quite meekly. Atda smirked and let her free hand move towards Era's belt. The Blood Elf gasped and tried to pull away, but the Orcs hand reached down into her pants. "S-stop it!" Era was now blushing and didn't look like she was trying to stop the Orc. Atda had learned from a former lover that Era was a freaky woman and loved shit like this; it was her one weakness next to drinking and cocks. 

"Oh, what's this? Are these dirty panties you are wearing, Era?" Atda had gotten a lot of experience with taunting and teasing someone after two weeks with Henry. "You know, I think you should be in diapers too. I've learned that they help quite a bit with preventing little boys and girls from making a mess with their cummies." Atda leaned forward to whisper into her ears, "Granted, maybe you should wear diapers to stop being such a cocksleeve!"

Era hissed and pushed the Orc back and started to walk away quickly. "Fuck you, freak! Last time I help Tixi with her fetish. I hope you both get diaper rash!" She started to walk away, but Atda got the last humiliating word in, "If you need any diapers, I'm sure we can make some silk cloth ones for your little elven butt!" The Orc watched the Blood Elf wince and then increase her speed down the hallway.

Atda laughed, "Slut." She returned on her way towards seeing Tixi. Atda might be a baby now, but she was still quite the tough one. 

-

"Tixi?" The Orc called out quietly and likewise knocked softly on her door. "I-I wanted to apologize." Atda didn't hear any response. The huntress swallowed and sniffed, "I'm sorry I was such a brat. You were right about me being not being a good mommy." She felt her face heat up a little, "I think I deserve to be a baby for a bit."

Atda finally heard some activity on the other side of the door, "Well, that was fast!" The Orc heard on the other side of the door before it swung open. Tixi was smiling and looking smug, "I guess you lose mommy privileges when you poop your panties." She joked before her eyes, which were at Atda crotch level, spotted the signs of a bulging diaper.

"Yes, well, I sup-hey!" Atda yelled as the goblin lifted her skirt up. Tixi gave a loud "squee" upon seeing the infantile undergarment on her friend. 

"So cute!" She was rubbing the front of the thick padding, "Henry did replace all your panties with diapers? Well, I suppose that serves you right after the mess you made."

Atda rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm a big baby and not a mommy. I deserve to be in my adorable diapers, can I please come in?" She rattled off to her friend before Tixi stepped aside and let her in the cabin. She noticed that Tixi was still wearing her onesie and a wet diaper. She was looking expectantly at Atda.

Atda sighed but was resolved to mend this bridge, "I'm sorry what I said about you being a whore, embarrassing you, and hitting you, Tixi." She lowered herself with a crinkle and found that it was awkward to kneel like this. Either way, that didn't stop her from hugging her best friend and fellow baby. "I was so fucking emotional, but I missed Henry so much that I was scared. You didn't deserve any of it. So please forgive me, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Atda didn't want to beat around the bush. Growing up, her mother told her and her sisters that it was always better to be straight forward. 

She felt Tixi hug her back, "I know you didn't mean any of it. I was sad when Henry left me too, but I think he wouldn't want either of us to be upset with him leaving."

Atda nodded while still hugging her friend, "He left me a letter, told me that he doesn't hate me after everything that happened between us. He said I'm a good person. Me, a good person? Only a baby would give someone like me the benefit of the doubt like that."

"Henry's an exceptional baby," Tixi remarked with a smile and then gently grabbed Atda's diapered rear. "Granted, he's not without dishing out punishments, it seems."

The orc blushed, "Yeah...you two sort of revoked my mommy privileges." 

Tixi giggled again, "Well, don't think of it as a punishment. I mean, you can't ignore the fact that diapers are fun, soft, cute, and sexy?" Atda blushed as she recalled fingering herself while putting one on and then pretending to be caught in her mirror. 

"Yeah, I guess they are fun." She mumbled to Tixi before scoffed and shaking her head, "Can I say how crazy this entire situation is? The two of us are in diapers, acting like babies, and getting sad over losing some boy in our lives."

Tixi nodded at that observation, "It is strange, and I have a theory about it, but honestly, I still don't mind how we ended up here!" The little diapered shortstack pulled back from the hug and smiled, "Come on, Atda, doesn't this feel like all sorts of crazy fun? Being like this and acting all cute and innocent?"

"It's certainly crazy; I'll give it that." She smirked, though, as she thought about everything up to this point. "But I guess it's been pretty fun."

Tixi looked happy that Atda agreed with her, "It's kind of like being a little kid again, well one that isn't potty trained anyway." She jumped up in excitement and Atda couldn't help but feel a bit of maternal longing at seeing her friend like this.

"Still, thank you for not staying mad at me, Tixi." Atda leaned forward and gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek, much to the goblins' surprise. "You are a good friend." The Orc got up and went to leave before she felt a tuggy on her skirt. Tixi was looking at her with some longing and a need for something.

"Atda...you don't need to go."

She blinked and noticed that Tixi's diaper was now straining against her onesie snaps. She must have wet herself again. Tixi nodded enthusiastically at Atda.

"You might not be a mommy anymore, but you can still change me!" Tixi looked excited now, "We can change each other's diapers! And we can hang out together as we used too!" Atda felt a little shame when she mentioned that bit. Two years ago, she and Tixi used to be inseparable. Something happened to change their relationship, and once they joined their guild, Atda was more interested in other things than hanging out with boring old Tixi. 

"We can pretend to be babies or act like adults! You know, do crazy shit and go on adventures."

Atda nodded as she recalled what she wanted to do with Henry, "Go on baby adventures."

Tixi paused and gave Atda a sideways glance, "Baby adventures?"

The orc blushed as she just said that out loud, "It was just some dumb idea that I teased Henry with, it was something akin to baby-themed takes on the quests we do." She was trying to explain something that was ultimately some afterthought, but Tixi suddenly looked quite interested. 

"That sounds kind of fun, although I imagine it's impractical."

"More impossible, you mean." Atda countered and rolled her eyes. "It was just something I said; it doesn't mean anything."

The goblin still looked interested in the idea, "Maybe not. I mean, I'd need to think up how such an adventure would work, but I can imagine having a baby adventure wouldn't be impossible." Atda stared at her friend before she decided to focus on the next big issue. She picked up the goblin girl, getting a startled "wha" from her, and brought her over to her bed.

"How about our first adventure is getting you into a clean diaper." Atda joked, and Tixi giggled to the Orc. Tixi then lifted her skirt and still saw a dry diaper and pouted.

"No fair, you are a baby too. When do I get to change you?" She crossed her arms as Atda started working on her onesie snaps and displaying the pee-logged diaper.

"I'm sure it'll be soon enough," Atda remarked as she grabbed some baby powder and a washcloth. "Honestly, Tixi, you shouldn't be sitting in wet diapers this long. You'll get a rash."

"Wet and poopy diapers are fun to sit in!" She gave Atda a knowing look, "You'll be finding out soon enough." The orc shivered at the thought of enjoying a wet or messy diaper, but considering how much she liked a dry one, it likely wasn't impossible to consider her liking used ones. 

Silence followed at she changed Tixi before finally, Atda wanted to ask a question. "Tixi?"

The goblin had been sucking on a pacifier, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay in my room for the rest of the trip?"

Tixi looked surprised before she quickly nodded, "I'd love too!" Atda smiled at the enthusiasm, although Tixi sent her a look, "Just remember, you aren't the mommy anymore."

The Orc blushed but smiled all the same, "Yeah, I'm a baby too."

"Just like Henry!" Tixi remarked and put her pacifier back into her mouth.

Atda nodded and suddenly felt a warm feeling developing in the front of her diaper. It was...a good feeling. She might have lost her mommy status, but she kept her friendship with Tixi, and her relationship with her baby boy was still intact. Someday she would see him again, and while he was getting a spanking from escaping, Atda promised that she would give him unconditional love.

"Yeah, just like Henry." She felt a warm run through her body at the admission. She then chuckled and spoke up, "Say Tixi, did you know Henry was a virgin when you fucked him?"

Tixi's pacifier practically spat out as she heard that, "WHAT?! I got to pop his cherry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interlude went into a completely different direction when I started writing it. I'm shocked to see how big it got near the end because I was trying to shoot for like 9,000 words in total. But whatever, more character development, more diaper girls, and more stuff happening.


	7. The Troll Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another setback as Henry nearly loses his life after being swallowed by the sea. The magic that surrounds the rather peculiar diaper bag has prevented Henry's untimely death but left the poor boy in a weakened state. As his mind drifts in and out, he is thankfully rescued and nursed, quite literally, back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters seem to be getting bigger and bigger. I'm not sure if people reading are liking this direction or not. I'll leave some questions down below.
> 
> Oh yeah, if you are wondering what the hell is with the trolls accents, if you have never played warcraft before, they have a sort of Jamaican Patois. So if it looks odd, I tried to be as respectful and in-universe as possible.

Seawater had filled his lungs and felt himself slowly sink to the bottom of the endless black sea. As Henry figured that this was the end, he thought of Mommy. He saw green and yellow and then knew nothing else as he blacked out.

-

His mind slowly started to come about, and he briefly realized that he wasn't dead. If he were, he'd certainly not feel like shit at the moment.

Henry couldn’t remember what happened after going under the waves or how he even survived. All he could think was him wanting his Mommy. Henry also wanted to be back with Atda and Tixi. He’d want to be doing anything but drowning. When he blacked out, he figured that was how he was going to die — lost to the sea, only to be remembered by a few people who had loved and cherished him in their ways.

Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. Henry had no idea how long he was out for or where he was, but he felt warm and was still breathing. However, he also felt miserable and couldn’t seem to do anything. The poor baby-boy was weak, barely able to keep his eyes open in some instances. He drifted in and out of sleep. His dreams were chaotic and unrecognizable, a haze of green and yellow and black. But in time, his mind returned, and he was able to stay awake long enough to make sense of his surroundings.

He had just enough strength one day to pay enough attention to see he was in a tent, a rather large one at that. The canvas seemed to be made of animal furs and leathers. His bedding was likewise something similar, animal pelts and furs. As he tries to move around a little more, his head swims for a second, and he stops any efforts of trying to move. He feels terrible, feeling a sickness in his entire body. Perhaps a fever of some kind. His throat is parched, and he is wondering about the state of his bedding as he remembers that he is incontinent. 

The human tries to make some words come out of his mouth, but all he gets is dry heaving sound from his paper dry tongue. He tries to move to get more attention; this doesn’t produce any results as well. He could feel tears in his eyes, and he cannot stop a sob that originates out of his mouth. He’s scared, confused, thirsty, hungry, and needs a diaper. His baby side is in control of this situation.

Thankfully for his dignity, he is saved from having to wail like one as two women enter the tent. They were trolls, completed naked, busty looking troll women to be exact. One with white hair and the other with green, and they looked deliciously plump. 

Like many men, Henry had heard stories of savage troll tribes would forgo clothes and be nude. But he also remembered hearing that wild trolls liked to eat other people. This fear of getting turned into their dinner; however, doesn’t seem to be the case as they looked to be more concerned for him than anything else.

He tries to speak again, but all that comes out is a pathetic mewling of sorts. They say something to Henry, which he can’t understand before they pull back the blanket covering him. He has enough clearance to see that he was wearing one of his diapers. A rather soaked and used one, but it was different from the one he was wearing when he almost drowned. That meant these two were able to find and use his diaper-bag.

Knowing that these two women had seen him in diapers was embarrassing, but he felt too weak to care from his distress, hunger, and thirst. Granted now that he was aware of the wet and dirty diaper around his crotch, he wanted that taken care of as well. As he looked towards the two women, he gurgled out something and felt some tears roll down his cheeks. The two seemed very concerned now and seemed to agree on something. The one with the Green Hair walked away from a second and then grabbed something from outside when she came back in Henry could see it was his diaper-bag! She walked back over and started to pull out changing supplies.

The white-haired one was gently running her hand through his hair, softly saying something to him in her language, and gently cooed at him. The one with Green Hair remarked something to her, and the White Hair nodded, but also looked a little confused and uncertain. She then lowered herself, so her breasts and teal nipples were right in front of Henry's face. He could see milk starting to drip from them. The White Hair was saying something, and he could tell from the tone that she was probably saying that Henry wouldn’t suck from her tits.

He surprised her when he greedily locked his lips around the right nipple. He was hungry, thirsty, and wanted his Mommy again. He imagined himself sucking from Mommy’s breasts like a good baby. He could still see the surprise from the White Hair before she started to giggle gently and went back to stroking his hair. 

In the meanwhile, the Green Hair got the unlucky job of changing Henry’s diaper. As soon as she pulled back the front of his diaper, though, he could hear a gasp. He couldn't see her due to the tits in his face, but he could feel his throbbing erection now that it wasn’t in the confines of his diaper. The Green Hair seemed startled for a second before she started to laugh and say something to the White Hair who in turn gave a gentle laugh and said something directly to Henry.

He could soon feel the Green Hair grasping his penis and started stroking him. There was a sort of magic feeling going through his body, likely healing magic, which started from his crotch. It felt wonderful; all of this felt so good to Henry. He was getting milkies, cummies, and looked after by two beautiful women. As Henry approached the point of orgasming, his mind began to slip into a familiar infantile haze. It would return in time, but for now, he'd let Baby Henry take control.

A small whimper and cry escaped form Henry as he penis pulsated and shot a load of cum, much to the amused surprise of the Green Haired woman. Henry promptly gurgled in delight at the feel of pleasure and healing through his body. Both women laughed and coo'd at him, finding the baby boy both amusing and adorable.

-

The Green Hair troll, Uhzi, watched in amazement as her sister, the white-haired one, Fulrie, played with the "baby" they have saved on the beach. How exactly they had been given this prestigious task of watching over this blessed "infant" still alluded her, but she did not question the wisdom or orders of their goddess. 

It was impossible to imagine why they'd both received a vision to make haste to the White Crystal beach yesterday morning. Both sisters were attuned to the spirits of this land or at least those aligned with their goddess, and when the spirits "spoke" to them of urgent development, they, of course, heeded their words.

Uhzi and Fulrie were priestesses of a Loa by the name of Mami Wuta. A Loa who focused on many "mundane" aspects; fertility, fortune, luck, healing, child-rearing, and sexuality. Their goddess was a minor thing, contained to about 100 miles of land, but her word and law were supreme in this part of the Dustwallow Marsh. The trolls clans obeyed the local spirits aligned with Mami Wuta, and thus they served them in some fashion.

Their arrival upon the White Crystal beach allowed them to get a glimpse of a powerful looking water-elemental, glowing green and yellow. The creature seemed to have something inside its massive sphere of energy, but it lasted long enough to reach the beach before collapsing. In its place, it left a human male that looked dead. The two sisters worked on reviving the young man, but to no unveil. However, this young man was saved when a glowing blue wisp appeared out from the sea. It slowly hovered over the corpse of a man and unleashed its energy. They knew, instinctively, that it was a servant of Mami Wuta.

It spoke in her voice as well, issuing a command, "This be ah child of innocence an light. Guard an care fi him until he be healed enough to move on his own. Treat him as yuh would ah babe, fi his soul a chained ina infancy. Do not disappoint mi." The two blinked at her choice of words; treat him as they would a babe? Chained in infancy? The Loa's power shuddered and it shined down upon the corpse, bringing the man back to life.

They grabbed him and what looked to be a pair of bags strapped to him. The journey back to their hut was uneventful for the most part. The first surprise of their guest was when they notice that his pants bulged out unnaturally. It looked like it was far more waterlogged than it should have been. Fulrie, start taking off his pants and proceeded to laugh once seeing the garment that was sagging between his legs.

"What kind of man be wearing ah diaper?" She poked the soaked thing with a smile. Uhzi was not amused though and slapped at her offending hand.

"Yuh hear Mami Wuta; dis man be like ah babe. Dat must mean he needs to be treated like one. Probably needs to wear dat diaper." Although in her years changing diapers, she'd never seen a disposable before. She started looking in his bags for changing supplies.

Fulrie still couldn't get over this, "De first man, mi see ina two months, an he's ah baby? De spirits must be laughing at mine misfortune." 

Uhzi finally found what looked to be a bag full of diapers and other changing supplies; she grabbed a random one and what looked like powder. "Quit yuh complaining an help mi get him comfortable. Mami Wuta had to bring him back; an dat could mean he'll be ina shock."

Fulrie shrugged and went back to taking off all his wet clothes. Soon their blessed guest was wearing just a soaked diaper, and Uhzi started to work on changing him. She had done this hundreds of times with infants, toddlers, and young children. But the thought of doing it to a full-grown human seemed quite fucking odd to her. 

Her white-haired sister watched with some amusement as Uhzi hesitated to take the diaper off their guest, "Wat's de problem, he's just ah baby, right?" 

Uhzi didn't respond; unlike her sister, she had never seen a naked man's penis before. Children didn't count, but maybe it was best to consider this young man to be a big baby? Yes, that helped with giving her the courage to take off his diaper. 

Both sisters gasped in delight, amusement, and surprise at seeing the hairless and limp dick. Uhzi blushed upon seeing the young man's 'thingy,' and Fulrie eyed the cock with some excitement and hunger. 

"Aww, he's hairless!" Fulrie commented and giggled upon seeing it. "Like ah widdle boy almost!"

Uhzi, being the most responsible of the pair, quickly removed the wet diaper and grabbed a dry one. "Okay, mi tink mi get how these work." The troll priestess did figure it out and quickly slid the dry diaper under the unconscious young man's but. Fulrie was still giggling to which Uhzi continued to ignore her. Opening a container of powder, the green-haired woman just grabbed a handful of sweet-smelling substance and started to apply and rub it into the young man's crotch.

"Make sure to work de shaft!" Fulrie suggested, and when Uhzi followed her instructions, she gasped upon seeing his penis start to harden. Her sister began to laugh at the sleeping man's response, and her sisters surprise.

Uhzi looked annoyed, "Fulrie! Now it'll be hard to put de diaper on!"

The white-haired troll smirked and rolled her eyes, "Then yuh just have to make it shrink." Grabbing a handful of powder, Uhzi watched as her sister started to stroke the young man's penis. The less experienced sister watched with some surprise as a liquid started to secrete from the tip. "Oh, a dat cum?" She blushed at her rather tactless approached in asking that question.

"Nah, just de babe here getting aal ready to shoot his load." Her sister increased her speed and pace, and Uhzi watched intently, having never seen a penis and the act of a handjob. However, she made the 'unfortunate' decision to be in the firing line of their recovering guest. After about 45 seconds of hard pumping, a geyser of a silvery-white substance shot out from the tip and hit Uhzi right in the face.

"GAH!" she recoiled in shock as human cum landed on her face, hair, and the top of her breasts. Fulrie fell the ground in laughter at her sister, getting her first facial and accidentally one at that. 

"Ahahahaha! Dat's wat yuh get fi standing ina front of de "baby" during ah diaper change!" Her sister loudly proclaimed, and Uhzi was glaring at her sister with a blushing blue face. She decided to save what little dignity she had left and cleaned herself up.

Her sister's mocking continues, "Too bad he wasn't awake to see dat. Men go wild, seeing their spunk aal over women. It makes them feel all-powerful an strong." She glanced over at the soon to be diapered young man. "Though mi feel dis young man ain't shooting his loads into anything but ah diaper." 

Finished cleaning herself up, Uhzi went back to putting a diaper on this young man. The adhesive tapes were quite a useful design, and it made the finishing touches of putting a diaper on this young man quite easy to accomplish. The two sisters stared the strange imagery on the front of his diaper, and both laughed.

Uhzi looked over at her sister, "Mi've never seen ah diaper like dis before, but mi do agree dat it a something only ah baby would wear." 

Fulrie patted the front of the diaper, which resulted in a puff of powder coming out from it, and gently pressed into it with her hands, "Feels quite thick as well. Dis thing must take ah lot of wettings an messings." 

"Mi wonder who make them?" 

Her sister shrugged, "Who cares, aal dat matters a dat wi keep him ina them fi now." Getting a tad more serious, Fulrie pressed her hand to his forward and frowned. "He's running ah fever already."

Uhzi nodded and looked just a little concerned, "Then wi should get him ina bed, get him on liquids, an keep him warm."

Her sister nodded before she thought of something, "Mami Wuta wanted to us to treat him like ah babe? Mi supposes dat means wi can breastfeed him. He can get some nutrients dat way as well." Uhzi thought that sounded quite sensible to her.

Both of them could make breastmilk on demand, a boon given to them by Mami Wuta, among many others. The thought of having to breastfeed this young man was a rather queer prospect to them. Anyone over the age of five tended to bitch and moan at the possibility of having to drink breastmilk because that was a thing only babies do. 

"Wat do yuh suppose Mami Wuta meant by him being 'chained' to infancy?" Fulrie asked as she helped her sister grab their sleeping charge.

Uhzi considered that prospect for a few seconds, "Mi tink it means dat wi'll be changing ah lot of diapers until he's better."

Fulrie didn't seem to happy about that prospect, "Ehh, mi hate taking care of babies." She remarked with some contempt. All Uhzi could do was hope that this didn't translate to her causing an issue with their sleeping guests once he woke up. The last thing they wanted to do was anger their goddess.

They got him back inside, under some blankets, and promptly left him to recover. They placed several charms near his bedside that would alert them when he would awaken. Until then, they would perform minor examinations on him and pray to Mami Wuta for their guest quick and speedy recovery. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be that simple.

It took him almost three days to awaken from his coma. And in that time, he somehow got worse. Both Uhzi and Fulrie kept watch on him around the clock, sometimes together and merely doing what they could to take care of him. They learned that he did use his diapers quite a bit, and when they figured out his nighttime diapers, they switched him over to that. They used a combination of magic and substances to aid in his recovery process. They fed him by chewing his food and slowly coaxing his mouth and throat to take the sustenance. They couldn't breastfeed him yet and had to give him water through a wrung sponge. 

At night, the two would lie next to and snuggle with him to keep him warm and monitor him. They would give him healing magic by proximity and sometimes apply healing magic directly. Occasionally they would hear him mutter the words "mama," and their hearts would ache. Both Uhzi and Fulrie had experience with toddlers and children who would call out to their mothers when they felt awful, and sometimes it was the last thing they would say before dying. 

However, on the fourth day, their charge finally got better. His fever broke, and he was breathing better now. Uhzi would admit that she felt a great relief leave her shoulders, she wouldn't fail Mami Wuta, and she wouldn't fail this baby boy. Fulrie, as always, played it tough and said she wasn't worried about him dying at all. 

It was on the fifth day that he awoke.

\- 

"He's awake!" Fulrie called out to Uzhi suddenly, who was working on a healing potion, "Mi charm just went off an mi tink he's hungry!" The two quickly returned to their tent. They had both expected for him to be asking questions or perhaps looking quite confused. He did look perplexed when they entered and noticed his gaze lingered on their exposed bodies, but he just mewed and gurgled to them softly. 

Uzhi looked concerned, "He looks upset about something!"

Fulrie, however, just shrugged, "Pfft, he's probably got ah wet diaper." They walked over to him and pulled back his blanket without preamble. The awakened baby boy blushed and looked embarrassed at watching the two priestesses check his soaked and messy diaper. He said something, and they saw tears roll down his cheeks.

It was Fulrie that surprisingly looked quite upset at sight, "Oh!" Uzhi noticed that her nipples were now dribbling milk. A motherly response to a crying infant for sure. "Ahh, Uzhi..."

"It's fine." She remarked quickly, "Mi'll change his diaper. Yuh feed him." She quickly walked over to get the diaper bag. Her sister walked over and kneeled to get her breasts at his level.

"Mi don't know if he'll take to them. Boys ah always picky an...woah, easy there!" She cried in response as he latched on to her nipples and started to suckle from them like he was doing it his whole life. Fulrie soon took it in stride and began stroking his hair. 

Uzhi went to work on changing his diaper, and upon seeing the saturated and messy thing, she wrinkled her nose. "He has certainly been filling his diapers up like ah baby!" As she untaped his diaper, she gasped upon seeing his fully erect cock. "Oh my!"

"Hmm, wat it?" Her sister looked over and gasped at seeing the baby boys penis at full mast. Both girls stared before laughing at the view, though Fulrie gaze lingered on it quite a bit.

"Someone's ah big boy!" Fulrie remarked to the suckling babe at her teats. Uzhi looked conflicted over what to do before deciding to grab the shaft and work like how she saw her sister do it the first time. 

They both watched as their charge start to gurgle, squirm, and giggle under the infantile treatment. Fulrie coo'd at the baby boy, "There wi go, just let aal de bad stuff out an just drink up aal de good stuff coming ina!"

Uzhi soon watched another geyser of cum shoot out from his penis, this time she wasn't in the blast zone. "Aal better now!" She remarked to her sister and the baby boy before she went to finish putting a diaper on him. After all that excitement, Fulrie looked down and saw that he seemed quite content now and even docile.

"Oh, Mi tink dat might have been too much fi him." She remarked before she gazed at two beautiful brown eyes staring at her with pure love and adoration. Fulrie felt her face flush, and her loins grow hot as she looked down at the baby-boy staring up at her.

Her sister interrupted the tender moment, "Okay, mi can take first watch fi yuh."

"No!" Fulrie almost yelled before quieting down to not startling the baby still nursing at her tits, "Mi mean, mi'll take de first watch."

Her green-haired sibling blinked but nodded all the same. "Okay, well mi'll get back to work then. Call mi if yuh need any help." She patted the front of his diaper, "He should be good fi ah while."

Fulrie didn't respond, instead of continuing to run her hand through the infant's hair and looking at him intently. Uzhi had never seen her sister like this before but decided not to make an issue of it. As she stepped outside, she didn't notice that Fulrie's hands were gently moving up and down their charges body, and she had a longing, thirsty look in her eyes.

-

Another day had passed, and their charge was getting a lot better. Fulrie had taken a shine to their guest, so much that it surprised Uzhi. Her younger sister was the type of girl that was only interested in men that wanted to fuck her. She'd never call Fulrie a slut, but she was most certainly the type that could give a slut a run for their money. But as their infantile guest got better and better, Fulrie got more and more invested in taking care of him.

"Where is mama?" Her sister was playing with him, doing a peek-a-boo like game with him, covering her face with her hands, much to his delight as Uzhi looked him over. It was so strange to watch a man, or at least an older teenager, playing such a babyish game. And with such enthusiasm. Uzhi was trying to figure out why someone his age would be acting and dressed like an infant.

He was still bedridden and not capable of moving much, save for his arms, which at the moment are trying to reach up towards Fulrie. This distraction allowed for Uzhi to heal his body further without him districting her. Granted, she couldn't take her eyes off how cute he looked, clad in just a diaper, and trying to reach out to her sister. The smile on his face was adorable; he was enjoying this treatment, and the game Fulrie was playing with him. 

She removed her hands and smiled at the human, "Here she is!" She followed up by tickling his stomach, causing him to give a very babyish giggle. It was amazing to listen and watch this young man vocalize such a natural infant sounds like it was utterly second nature. The tickling also resulted in the front of his diaper getting wet as well, another infantile trait. He had no control at all when he went, and it was mindboggling to consider that this condition happened before this young man's death.

Uzhi might not have a great understanding of human bodies, but she knew enough to determine that he was incontinent and diaper dependent before he arrived in their care.

"Uh-oh, did someone makes ah nice wet diaper fi us?" Her sister responded by gently patting and rubbing the front of his diaper, which did cause a look of excitement and bliss to take over as Fulrie hand lingered on it. That was another observation about him; he still had a libido. She noticed how his eyes would stare at their exposed bodies, staying far longer than a typical toddler or infant boy. 

"Okay, let's make it ah sticky one as well!" Her sister started to rub him a lot more aggressively, and Uzhi watched as the young man whimpered, coo'd, and gurgled into a semi-blissful state. "Ahh...ah...bah...hmm!" It sounded almost like he was trying to say something, that was new.

Fulrie looked amused, "Oh shit, mi tink he's trying to talk to us. Can yuh say, mama?" She positioned herself that her tits were dangling right in front of his face, "If yuh say, mama, yuh can have milkies early!"

Uzhi saw that he was struggling to say the words, which indicated an attempt at an intelligent response. She also could tell that he looked distraught as if he knew that his baby mind couldn't say it and realized that he wouldn't be getting those tits. 

"Fulrie, mi don't tink yuh should be doing dat. He looks upset." She could see a look of distress as the words tried to take shape.

"Ma...ahh..ahh...goo!" He exclaimed before they saw his body shudder. He must have orgasmed because soon they watched tears form in his eyes. They had both seen a look like that on plenty of children and toddlers. He openly started crying and pounding his fists onto the ground in frustration. 

"Mi told yuh Fulrie!" Uzhi exclaimed with some frustration as she and Fulrie approached the crying toddler.

"Mi'm sorry, mi'm sorry!" She got right up to him and offered her tits, "See, it's okay, yuh can have milkies now!"

But he kept crying and looked away from Fulrie and over at Uzhi. His hands gestured towards her, and the green-haired troll women smiled and leaned forward to offer her milk to him. His lips gladly attached to hers and started to suckle.

"What?! Why did he reject me?!" Fulrie looked quite confused and sad at the denial of her breasts. 

Uzhi rolled her eyes as she stroked the baby's hair, "Yuh was playing wid him too hard, acting like he could say something wid aal dat stimulus." She started rocking him back and forth with a gentle sway, "He's still too little, but his mind ah capable of understanding frustration an failure."

"Wat do dat mean?" Fulrie sounded confused at that statement.

Uzhi could see him stop sniffling, "It means his mind needs more healing, but he'll be back to whatever counts as normal fi him."

-

Two more days passed and soon enough, their baby charge was speaking again. Uzhi had suspected that he was gaining months of intelligence back per day, meaning that it might take him a few weeks to get fully back to normal.

"An who am mi?" 

"Mama!" He cheered at Fulrie. Her sister had been almost inseparable from this young man for the last few days. His frustrated dismissal of her to Uzhi caused Fulrie to be a lot nicer to him. She played more games with him, feed, cleaned, and changed him, and naturally helped him make stickies in his diaper almost always. It was a little bizarre to be watching her sister go from playing a game or feeding him, to watching her jerk him off through his diaper. 

Still, he gravitated towards Fulrie as she fulfilled his babyish and one adult need. Uzhi was getting a little jealous of all the time her sister spent with him. The only time she would disappear from him would be to answer the call of nature or masturbate. Yes, Uzhi was aware that her sister was masturbating, likely to the thought of this adult baby in her midst. She didn't say anything, mainly because of how awkward that would be, but also because she didn't want her doing in front of their charge.

Such lewd considerations aside, their baby charge had learned to say essential words now. Fulrie was having fun with it. But it was fascinating to consider that he was picking up the local dialect incredibly fast! She remembered hearing from Mami Wuta that toddlers could pick up words and their meanings much quicker than adults, something about developing brains. But Henry was a grown adult, yet he was learning their language at an astonishing rate.

"An wat a dat?" She pointed to his diaper.

"Diapie!" He giggled at the funny word.

"An these?" Fulrie leaned forward and pressed her breasts together.

"Boobies!" He looked hungry as he gazed at her sister's tits. All Fulrie did was giggle in response before he latched onto them, surprising her. He was becoming increasingly physical as he regained control of his legs and body. It might be best to switch him to the bottle.

-

Another day passed, and the priestesses found that the young man didn't like the concept of being bottle-fed.

"No!" He exclaimed with a stomp of his foot and pout. Both Uzhi and Fulrie thought that it looked cute, considering he was still in just a diaper, but Uzhi seemed quite annoyed at how much he was fighting her on this.

"Come on, Uzhi. Mi don't mind feeding him from mi tits." Her sister wasn't helping things. "Besides, mi like it when he drinks from them." She leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his head, causing him to giggle.

Uzhi stood her ground though, "Nuh, mi'm not going to let him randomly mount one of us when he feels like having de desire to get some milk."

"Yuh say dat like it's ah bad thing..." She heard her sister remark offhandedly. She ignored and looked down at Henry, she and his sister had some size over him, but men were always physically stronger. 

But she smirked all the same because she was aware of how men worked. "Mi'll compromise on dis then. If yuh drink from yuh baba every night, then wi'll both help yuh make cummies." Her sister chuckled at what she was doing, especially once she saw the conflicted look on the face of the diaper boy in front of them.

"Nuh, want both!" They both surprised to see a little bit of their accent enter into his demand. Still, Uzhi held her ground and stared at him and crossed her arms under her generous breasts. Henry looked ready to throw a tantrum, but he knew enough that it would be a lost cause. He still pouted before speaking. 

"I wan cummies." He made his point by gripping the front of his diaper and started rubbing it. He had been doing that a lot more to calm himself down, which Uzhi thought they would need to curb.

"Baba first an then cummies." She remarked, grabbing a baby bottle full of their milk. "Lie down." She pointed towards his bed, and he ultimately complied, but he then went back to rubbing his diaper.

Fulrie smirked at her sister, "Yuh knew dat he wouldn't miss de chance fi sexual favors."

Uzhi rolled her eyes as she slipped the bottle's nipple into his mouth, "Mi figured boys ah de same universally." She looked over at Fulrie while their baby started nursing.

She smirked as she watched the front of his diaper start to discolor, but also maintain an erection. "He's got ah lot of vigor, it seems." Uzhi sister sounded a lot more interested than she should've.

-

Two more days went by, and their baby finally told them his name.

"Henry." He announced one day while pointing to himself. He was still in a babyish mindset, but he understood concepts of self and remembered his name. This development surprised both Uzhi and Fulrie, as it did mean that he was likely returning to a healthy state. Uzhi started asking him questions while he was playing with some toys that they had access too for toddlers and infants.

"Where ah yuh from, Henry?"

"Stormwind!" He announced, pleased with himself as he played with a toy crocosaurus. 

That didn't surprise Uzhi too much, "An how old ah yuh?"

"Two an two!" Henry responded with a bit of their accent seeping into his words. Two and two? She didn't know what that meant, though he understood numbers and age at least. She tried clarifying the subject.

"Henry, how old were yuh last year?"

"Two an one."

"An how old will yuh be next year?"

"Two an three?" He asked, looking more confused at the line of questioning than merely trying to figure out his age. His intelligence was returning, or he hid it quite well. 

Fulrie finally spoke up after watching the exchange with some amusement, "He's twenty-two years old. He's not even ah teenager, but ah man!" She gushed at Henry, who continued playing with his toys.

Uzhi still had some questions, many questions even. "Henry, ah yuh ah man or ah baby."

He didn't hesitate, "Both! But mi like being ah baby." As if to emphasize his point, he stopped playing and put his diapered rear into the air. He started to mess his diapers, not even caring about the two women watching him or the line of questions. As soon as he finished pooping, he sat back down on the mess and started playing again.

Fulrie sighed, "Mi'll clean him up after dis."

The green-haired priestess wasn't done asking questions, "Well, how long have yuh been ah baby?"

He shrugged as he kept playing, "Always been ah baby. Always been ina diapies." So he's been like this forever? But how did he even get here or what exactly caused him to die by drowning?

"Henry, do yuh remember anything happening to yuh before wi found yuh?" She asked, expecting a response. When he stopped playing and said nothing, she and Fulire got a little concerned, "Henry?"

"Mi don't feel suh good..." He sounded scared of something and turned to the two women, "Can mi please take ah nap?" They could see there were tears in his eyes. Uzhi felt bad now; she must've triggered a bad memory of the event. 

She leaned over and hugged him tenderly, "Of course, wi can, Henry. Let's get yuh into ah fresh diaper. Wi'll even breastfeed yuh, just dis once, okay?" He didn't seem excited and nodded his head. Once they changed him into a fresh diaper, Uzhi and Fulrie curled up next to him in his bed. Henry just nursed from Uzhi before gently drifting off to sleep.

"Poor baby. Who'd let him get into such ah state?" Fulrie asked as she stroked the hair of the sleeping baby.

Uzhi sighed as she considered this issue, "Likely de same person dat had Mami Wuta get him to us. Someone is keeping an eye on him."

Her sister snorted with dismissal, "Well dey aren't doing ah good job of protecting him! He died out there, and it was only thanks to Mami Wuta dat he a still alive."

She nodded at her sister's words, but also remembered what Mami Wuta told them, "Still, he's getting better. He should soon be able to leave an go wherever he needs to go."

Fulrie looked aghast at the prospect, "Yuh cannot be serious! How do yuh expect someone like him to survive out there? Wi should keep him wid us an make him our baby."

Uzhi gave her sister a blank stare, "Mami Wuta gave explicit orders to us. Honestly, Fulrie yuh ah becoming far too attached to Henry."

"Mi tink yuh ah just jealousy dat Henry likes mi more." Her sister shot back, and Uzhi felt a hot rush of anger. She crushed such thoughts, though, not wanting to argue with getting him to sleep.

"Believe wat yuh want. It won't change de fact dat he'll need to leave soon." She responded one last time before getting up. "Mi will pray to Mami Wuta fi guidance. Take care of Henry."

Fulrie snorted, "As if mi don't already." 

-

There was a conflict in Uzhi heart as she prayed at the small shrine to Mami Wuta. A part of her couldn't help but think about how letting Henry go was a good or safe idea for him. Her sister certainly was against the idea, but Uzhi followed the words of her goddess faithfully, even when she felt like they were against their teachings.

Uzhi and Fulrie were both selected at a young age due to their caretaking of children and infants. Many older women and men called them mothers in training, and when they got older, it wouldn't have been surprised for both of them to start a family with how their bodies developed. Men certainly lusted after them, but none of them ever wanted to raise a family. But as world conflicts became more commonplace, so too did orphans. In time, both Uzhi and Fulrie were given the blessings of Mami Wuta, becoming surrogate mothers for those that had none.

There were, of course, complications with all of this, as the two priestesses had different interpretations of what it meant to be a surrogate mother or even a follower of Mami Wuta. Fulrie routinely acted the part of the wild caretaker, enjoying her time more with children and young teenagers. She was, to use a human term, the "cool" mom, and most older children went to her for advice or when boys got much older, to sleep with her. Fulrie was the one that slept with just about anyone man that came by, as Mami Wuta blessed them both with the ability never to get sick or pregnant. She was the liberated one, and the one that routinely found joy in one night stands and bringing young men into manhood.

Uzhi took care of toddlers and infants and was a virgin. While just as lovely and luscious as her sister, her studious nature made her difficult to approach. It didn't help that trying to woo her while she was taking care of babies made the prospect of her getting into bed an awkward venture to accomplish. Uzhi took everything in stride, but there were some nights where the loneliness was too much for her. Masturbation was a common practice of relief, but even then, she felt empty inside. She just wanted someone to love her, actually adore her even.

It was different from Henry, though. He was regaining his intelligence at an accelerated rate, yet he still acted like a baby to them. He as aroused when seeing them both, but he never denied his love with either. This sweet baby boy looked at her with a combination of infantile love and sexual attraction, a contradiction but one that Uzhi couldn't help but love. There was a purity to it all, and it reminded her of why she became a priestess to Mami Wuta.

As her thoughts became clouded with doubt and uncertainty, she had arrived back home around the evening. Getting closer to the tend, she could hear her sister doing something with Henry. Uzhi felt a ping of jealousy, as her sister was right in that Henry gravitated towards her. She and her sister always shared, but when it came to men, it seems that Fulrie kept them for herself.

"Okay, Henry, wi ah going to play ah very special game!" She announced to him, and Uzhi wondered paused as she heard the tone in her sister's voice. It was the same tone that she had used on men all the time to get them into her bed. Fulrie and Henry started to giggle, and Uzhi felt another pang of jealousy. Anytime that Uzhi tried to play a game with Henry, he just got bored with her. It wasn't fair! She was the one that took care of babies and toddlers the most; she knew how they acted. Why did Henry not care then?

She soon heard the sounds of Henry's tapes coming undone on his diaper. Uzhi quietly crept up and looked inside to see what they were doing. Her eyes widen as she Fulrie sitting on his stomach, and the baby boy looked quite happy. Meanwhile, his erect penis was being grasped by her sister while she looked at Henry.

"Mama Fulrie a going to make dis big peepee of yours aal nice an warm an wet? Doesn't dat sound fun?" Henry giggled and gave a cute squee as she played with his penis. 

"Yeah, mi like dis game!" He cheered, and Fulrie giggled before leaning down and started kissing him. Uzhi was shocked, how could her sister manipulate Henry like this?! She needed to stop this, but as she watched the two of them making out...she stopped herself and watched. Henry looked so happy, and she could see his hands moving across Fulrie's body. Every time they broke apart from kissing, they either laughed or giggled before going at it again. Uzhi saw her sister pussy starting to drip with excitement, and Henry's cock became fully aroused now. And Uzhi...her right hand went to her pussy and started to finger herself.

Uzhi felt guilt like nothing else. She needed to stop this, but she couldn't! All she wanted right now was to be the one that took care of Henry like this; she deserved his love! Her sister meanwhile positioned herself above his cock and grabbed it with her right hand, "Okay now, on de count of three. One, two..." She lowered herself upon his hard cock, and both of them gasped in pleasure as the baby boy's cock disappeared into her pussy. 

Henry, seemingly knowing what to do or letting nature take over, began to thrust his hips up and down. Uzhi and Fulrie heard him start to cry out in pleasure, "Ahh...ahh...mama." causing both women to feel a combination of maternal compulsion and dominating glee. The sounds of smacking skin could soon be heard inside the tent. Uzhi free handed grabbed her right breast, and started kneading it. She felt like a complete pervert, watching her sister fuck Henry and playing with herself to it.

Meanwhile, Henry thrust his cock into Fulrie at an increased rate. She leaned down, and Henry latched on to her dribbling tits, feeding himself while he fucked Fulrie. Her sister meanwhile was unabashedly moaning and twisting her hips to get a better feeling of his cock. In the meanwhile, Henry still had his diaper underneath him, which could make the clean a lot easier.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, WAT AH GOOD BOY. JUST KEEP GOING FASTER AN FASTER!" Fulrie yelled, and Uzhi continued to finger and play with herself. Henry didn't give any indication of what he wanted or felt at this moment, just drinking and fucking. The sexual activity went on for four more minutes. Soon, Henry pulled away from the tits in front of her. His face looked strained and almost like he had a bare inclination of what was happening.

"Mama, mama, cum!" Those were the words chosen by Henry before Fulrie spoke, "Go ahead an cum, cum fi mama!" Her sister looked ready to burst, and Uzhi felt close to an orgasm as well. These past five minutes, Uzhi felt a need to break into the tent, push her sister off, and start riding Henry. She wasn't an animal, looking to get some mate. But a woman that wanted someone in her life to love her like this, even just once. She saw the adorable look on Henry's face, and she wanted that same pure gaze to look at her.

Henry was the first to cum, and Uzhi saw him give one last thrust before he stopped and cried out in some unidentifiable wail. Fulrie cried out in pleasure soon after, and Uzhi watched as her sister was filled with semen that soon dribbled down into the waiting diaper. Uzhi promptly had one of the most violent orgasms in her life, but she couldn't stop the cry of pleasure escaping her lips.

Fulrie and Henry heard her and Uzhi felt embarrassment like no other. She had been caught, masturbating to the two of them fucking. How shameful, how disgusting, and how perverted. She felt tears well up in her eyes and was ready to run away before she heard Henry call out for her, "Mama?" She saw the look in his eyes, and her heart melted. All feelings of disgust and shame disappeared, replaced with a sense of love and need he was directing at her.

With what dignity she could muster, she walked into the tent, her womanhood still dripping with excitement and post-orgasmic bliss. "H-hello, mi just was uhh, mi just thought mi wouldn't interrupt?" Uzhi had no way to salvage this situation, but her sister decided to do it for her in the most unconventional way possible.

"Did yuh want ah go at him?" Her sister asked casually, still sitting on his erect cock like it was nothing. She glanced down at Henry, "Yuh don't mind if mama Uzhi plays dis game wid yuh?"

Henry shook his head, "Mi want mama Uzhi!"

Her heart bloomed with joy at the pure want in his voice, but she felt the need to try and set things straight, "Ahh, Henry, it might not be appropriate fi mi to play dis game wid yuh. Yuh ah still ah baby after aal."

That was the wrong thing to say as Henry looked ready to cry, "Mama Uzhi doesn't love Henry?" She looked panicked for a second before she quickly smiled and waved at him now.

"No, nuh, nuh! mi just...Mi just thought yuh were tired!" He was still whimpering, though, and started to kick his legs slightly. Fulrie got off of him, resulting in a small stream of cum to cascade down her legs.

"Get on him, Uzhi." Her sister flat out told her. 

She looked conflicted, "Nuh, it's not appropriate. Wat, would Mami Wuta say?" But as she looked down at Henry and his face asking for her to "play" with him, she felt herself not caring too much. What was the worst that could happen? 

After a few seconds, Uzhi sighed in defeat. "Okay..." The prospect of breaking Mami Wuta's commandments was a little daunting, but as she gazed over at his wet cock and the smile on his face as she relented, she felt that it was worth it in the end. As she got on top of him, just like her sister, she realized that she had no idea what to do now. Even after witnessing the act of sex, she still didn't know how to initiate it.

"Henry," Her sister started and looked at him with a smile, "Did yuh like mi kisses?"

"Yes!" He giggled, to which Fulrie smirked and looked at Uzhi, "Well, get to it." The Green Haired troll lowered her head down close to Henry. It felt awkward to her; she had kissed children before in a purely motherly fashion. As she considered if this was still right, Henry took the initiative and kissed her first. He didn't seem to mind the tusks on her face, small as they were. Uzhi tasted milk, naturally after Henry was doing with her sister, but also something akin to vanilla? Whatever it was, it made kissing the baby boy enticing. She started getting a little more into it, which Henry did as well, and before long, she could feel his tongue playing with her own.

Kissing felt terrific, and it felt so pure as well. Uzhi's hands started to wonder, as did Henry's, and she found herself following her sister's example of grabbing his erect penis. She could hear a small giggle and then a gasp as she started to jerk him off slowly. His tongue slipped out and went right to her breasts, where he began to nurse from her again. Unlike every other time, his tongue on her tits felt terrific. Her maidenhood burned and became wet again. She looked over to her sister, who was now playing with herself as she watched her fuck. Such an act would've made Uzhi gasp in shock, but the feeling burning in her chest ignored such reservations. 

Finally deciding to do the deed, she positioned herself just like Fulrie had done. "Okay, Henry, just like wid Mama Fulrie." She remarked hesitantly to Henry, but the look of pure trust and happiness made her realize that this was the right thing to do. She lowered herself onto his cock without preamble. 

"Ahh!" Uzhi cried out in shock, pleasure, and a bit of pain. She was a virgin, so this sensation was out of the world. There was building pressure in her vagina, but also a growing warmth and fullness. Her body shivered, and he wasn't even entirely in her yet. But as she fully took in his cock, Uzhi felt her mind go at ease. This was sex, and it was someone that gave her complete control over the event. The troll looked down and saw Henry struggling with the warm and wet feeling around his loins. He knew what this was, but he still looked up at Uzhi for guidance, love, security, and acceptance. 

"It's okay, Henry, just do wat yuh did wid fulrie!" She spoke with kindness and patience in her voice, even as she felt her mind starting to break into a haze of pleasure. She gasped once he began to thrust into her slowly. She understood why her sister was so into this now, it felt beautiful, and she felt completed in some ways. There was a bit of pain, but it passed quickly enough. But then again, that might be just because it was Henry she was fucking at the moment. 

As he increased in speed and thrusting, Uzhi felt a burning desire to cum. She gyrated her hips with his thrusting, which was causing her mind and loins to embrace the haze of sexual pleasure. She didn't even remember why she didn't want to do this. Or why she was against doing something like this with Henry. Her sweet baby boy was happy, as was she, and it wasn't like he forced this on them. 

"Ahh, ahaha!" Uzhi was half-laughing and moaning now. It was like a ticklish warmth had washed over her entire body. She grasped at Henry's body, feeling his muscles and tender flesh beneath her fingers. She felt Henry's lips upon her breasts and his hands gripping her supply hindquarters. Uzhi lasted a minute and a half longer before she finally felt the burning desire to cum.

"Mama, mehh, gah!" Henry was ready to burst, as well. She lowered her face back down to his and gave him a passionate kiss. Uzhi wanted him to cum with her at the same time. She willed enough magic to allow for this, and they soon both felt a growing pressure culminate in each other climaxing together. Henry's hand gripped at her hips, and she hugged him as their bodies shuddered in pleasure. Neither of them said anything, instead just breathing heavily from the exchange. 

Ushi was quite happy though and spoke up, "Such ah good boy, such ah good, loving, sweet, baby boy!" She punctuated each statement with a kiss, which caused him to giggle. Next to them, Fulrie had finished her masturbation and looked glazed over from the pleasure. She looked like she enjoyed watching such a loving event, even if it was watching her sister lose her virginity. Uzhi felt some sticky substance starting to drip out of her pussy, and Henry looked slightly uncomfortable with the sticky diaper under his bottom and balls. 

She grabbed a nearby washcloth and started to wipe her little man's crotch gently. It was around that time that Fulrie slowly stood up and looked at Henry again and smiled, "Mi turn!"

Uzhi looked shocked that she wanted to go again. Then again, she might have a lot more stamina than Uzhi, but she didn't want to exhaust Henry. "Nuh, Henry needs to rest now." Henry squealed in disapproval, which surprised Uzhi. Did Henry want to keep going? 

"See, he wants to keep going. Now if yuh want to stop dat's fine wid mi, but..." Fulrie glanced down at Henry with a smile. Uzhi didn't feel right about this; they were supposed to be taking care of Henry as caretakers, not as lovers. But she felt the same burning desire to keep going with Henry, and what was the harm in it? Besides, she couldn't let her sister have all the fun with him!

They both glanced down at the baby boy who looked like he was still quite interested in their bodies. They both smirked at each other, before lowering themselves to be lying right next to Henry. Fulrie lips went right towards his nipples, while Uzhi went right back to kissing them. He started giggling as he felt the two mommies play with him some more, and for the rest of the night even.

It all felt so good to them. The three of them played their little "game" into late in the night. Henry did indeed have a lot of youthful vigor and was more than willing to help please his mommies. Finally exhausted, Henry fell asleep, nestled between the two sisters. Fulrie was smiling down at him, while Uzhi looked like she was regretting what they just did to their charge.

"Wi shouldn't have done any of dat." She remarked to Fulrie. "Why did yuh even start having sex wid him?!"

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Wat does it matter? Henry enjoyed it, wi both enjoyed it. It doesn't feel like wi did anything wrong."

Uzhi gave a startled look to how her sister nonchalantly acted at this moment, "He has de mind of ah child! wat wi did was take advantage of him."

Her sister shook his head and continued to stare down at Henry, "Nuh, yuh don't understand sista. When mi was playing wid him, he looked up at mi wid those gorgeous eyes of his, full of love an desire." She started running a hand through his hair, "There was intelligence, de look of ah man seeing ah woman he wanted. He gave yuh de same look. Henry isn't entirely just some baby, but there a one young man dat a still watching an influencing de child."

Uzhi didn't look convinced but didn't look like she wanted to argue the point further, "It still doesn't feel right. Wat, would Mami Wuta say about dis?"

"Probably throw ah fit, but wi haven't done anything wrong. Mi certainly don't feel dat way, do yuh?" She gives her sister a side glance before lowering her head to kiss Henry on his lips; the boy smiled in his sleep. Uzhi couldn't argue that what she did with him had made her so happy. Was it wrong?

Uzhi was too tired to argue, "Let's go to sleep. Dis conversation isn't over there." She warned her sister, who just shrugged at the threat. She lowered herself down and curled up next to Henry. Uzhi followed suit, and the two sisters felt the warmth from the baby boy and felt good.

-

But then morning came though, and there was a problem. 

Uzhi was still sleeping until she felt herself being roughly awakened by her sister, "Uzhi, wake up! something a wrong wid Henry!" She sounded quite scared, and the tone woke her up faster than a dip in ice-cold water. They had been sleeping next to Henry, and thus got a good look at him. The poor boy looked terrible, almost like his fever had returned. He seemed restless and was muttering things in his sleep.

"I-I don't understand; he should be getting better? Why has he gotten worse?!" Fulrie asked, looking quite terrified at this development. 

Uzhi put on a brave face though, "Quiet! Let mi examine him first an see wat a going on." She used some healing magic and tried to reduce the fever, but had no luck doing so. Worse yet, nothing could wake up Henry. He was shivering as well; sweat poured from his forehead. She could see that his diaper was full as well, which she ordered Fulrie to change him out of to reduce the chance of it affecting his body temperature. Uzhi was scared and wondered what happened to cause such a radical shift. Shouldn't they have seen this coming? But they wouldn't have, because they were busy fucking Henry then doing their jobs.

"No, no, no!" Uzhi muttered to herself. The two of them were being punished for taking advantage of him and manipulating his infantile nature to fulfill their own needs. They could be watching him die before their very eyes. They had seen children die to such sicknesses, but never because they caused such an event to happen. Uzhi felt tears prick at her eyes; regardless of her feelings towards Henry, the idea of letting a person under their care die to their negligence was terrifying. 

Fulrie tried pouring her healing magic into the mix, but Uzhi stopped her, "Dat won't do him any good, he's body a trying to fight an losing against something dat can't be healed wid magic."

Her sister looked frustrated, "Wat good a magic if it can't save him from ah simple fever?!" Uzhi saw tears cascade from her sister's eyes, and she looked about ready to hit something, "Why a dis happening, wat did wi do wrong?!"

"Wi must've overstimulated his body. Too many tings going ina an out. His body was still recovering an must've shutdown." That was one conclusion that entered into Uzhi's mind. Her sister looked miserable at the thought that they caused this by having sex and playing with Henry.

As they racked their brains for a solution, Uzhi felt her the strain of her actions coming down on her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling or the small sob break from her lips. "Dis a aal our fault." She sobbed out, and her sister just looked as Fulrie as upset now.

Uzhi did the only thing she could do when confronted with a situation like this; she prayed to her goddess. "Mami Wuta, please hear our prayers, don't let dis gentle soul die again!" Her sister followed suit and gave an anguished prayer to the Loa. It must have come to a total surprise to them both when they heard lighting and thunder directly outside their tent; followed by a gust of wind that shook it.

Then they heard a voice, the same one that was heard from the Wisp and directed towards the two of them. It sounded quite fucking angry, though.

"Mi hear prayers directed towards mi, an yet dey ah aimed at fixing de stupid mistakes of mi own priestesses?!" The voice gave them chills as it reminded them of an elderly matriarch, an experienced mother, and a stern teacher. Before either sister could go to greet the goddess, she walked inside the tent with a very pissed look on her face.

Mami Wuta looked the part of a fertility goddess; full, wide childbearing hips, a bosom that a man's head could be smothered completely in, plump thighs and legs, and a body that was somehow tantalizing even with the added weight on her figure. In between her legs was a black bush covering her pussy. And yes, she was nude as well, save for the small golden crown adorned on her head.

Both priestesses bowed to their goddess, before Uzhi looked up at her with teary, pleading eyes, "Great Moda, please help us! De child yuh told us to protect has gotten sick again. Wi cannot heal him! wi'll do anything to save him!"

Mami Wuta sneered at the two prone women, "Foolish girls, of course, mi know he's sick. Mi've been watching yuh three since his arrival!" She sent a withering glare to the two once they looked at her in surprise. "Including wat yuh, two did wid him last night."

Uzhi and Fulrie looked at each other, "Great moda, wi can explain!" Fulrie tried to get a word in, but she soon felt the fury of the Loa in front of her.

"Mi ordered yuh to take care of him, but instead, mi see yuh using him fi some twisted enjoyment? An wat would've happened if mi wasn't here an he died? Yuh two girls cannot even fathom de investment dat certain entities have put into dis young man!" Mami Wuta blasted them with her fury, causing both girls to wince and brace themselves. The two sisters weren't sure what she meant by "certain entities" or "investment" would mean on a big baby like Henry, but they didn't bother asking.

Mami Wuta calmed down though with a huff, "Yuh two disappoint mi. Mi've given yuh both too much leeway. Mi will need to rectify dat." She walked over to the shivering baby in his bed and kneeled, "But mi will heal him, if because mi doesn't wish to see ah child suffer ina mi realm."

Both women let the tears fall in thanks to the generosity of their goddess, "Thank yuh, Great Moda!"

She rolled her eyes, "Mi will still punish yuh both. But yuh ah ina luck, as de entity most focused on Henry here doesn't want mi to kill yuh two. Something about not wanting to make him sad." Mami Wuta did give the two girls an evil smirk but said nothing else. Both girls gulped but felt relief as they watched their goddess work her divine powers upon the baby-boy. They watched with some amazement as a pure blue and green light washed and rippled over Henry's body like it was ethereal water before it settled ultimately across his spirit and body.

They watched with further relief as Henry's breathing got back under control and he looked to be peacefully sleeping now. Both women felt a few more tears, this time of joy, release, and Uzhi felt a sob escape her chest one last time. Mami Wuta looked confident that he would be alright and turned back to her two priestesses.

"We'll wait fi him to awaken before wi go over yuh punishments. Until then, yuh both will tink about wat yuh've done."

The way she said that it sounded almost like she was no talking to a pair of toddlers. Uzhi knew that because she used a similar tone and voice on them all the time. Neither of them could stop from gulping as they wondered what exactly this punishment would entail.

-

Henry didn't know how long he slept for, but when his eyes opened up, he felt like Baby-Henry had gone back to sleep for a bit. As he groaned, he got the attention of the two women, Uzhi and Fulrie his mind whispered to him, and they were soon glomping him as he had just come back to life or something. He was still keenly aware that he was wearing only a diaper, a very wet one at that, and they were still naked, but Henry felt their warmth and love, so he didn't care too much. 

"Henry, yuh ah awake!" That was surprising; he understood them this time! The Green Haired troll, Uzhi, looked quite relieved to see him awake and was hugging him. Fulrie, the white-haired troll, was smothering his face with kisses. Usually, he'd have liked this attention, but he was still kind of tired and confused.

"Umm, can someone explain what I did to warrant this attention?" Henry awkwardly asked the two women. 

They blinked at him before Uzhi looked at him in the eyes, "Henry, do yuh know who wi ah?"

"Your Uzhi." He then looked over at Fulrie, "And this is Fulrie. You are both sisters, and you were taking care of me?" He seemed confused about how he knew that information, "Huh, my mind is whispering words and thoughts, like a host of images coming back as well...and...I uhh." The young man trailed off and started blushing as he recalled memories of them changing, breastfeeding, playing, and taking care of him and him acting like a toddler to them yet still masturbating in front of them. That was odd, how come he could remember this stuff, but not his time with Mommy?

Then the sex, and he felt like he missed a fantastic thing. "Did I...have sex with you two?" He asked the two blushing women before he heard a third voice speak up.

"Dat dey did when mi explicitly told them to take care of yuh! Thanks to these two, yuh almost died due to ah sudden change ina temperature dehydration." Henry looked over and felt himself blush at the mommy, and yes, she was most certainly a mommy, looking quite peeved at this development. She was naked just like the sisters and was sitting crossed leg on the ground, giving Henry a careful look at the pubic hair concealing her vagina. Speaking of dehydration, he looked at her tits and suddenly felt quite thirsty again.

He saw her smirk and wondered if she was aware of him looking at her like that. Henry noticed both Uzhi and Fulrie were looking not to catch her gaze, so he cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met?"

"Nuh, wi have not. Mi Mami Wuta, Loa of dis land an de one whose now saved yuh twice." 

"Twice?" When did she save him the first time? Also, how did he understand her? And what was a Loa?

"Yuh drowned an died. Mi revived yuh." The mentioning of him dying caused Henry to stiffen in shock...he died? He felt both Uzhi and Fulrie hug him, and he was thankful for their compassion. All he could remember was going under and a blackness that seemed all-encompassing before seeing green and yellow lights.

Mami Wuta kept talking, "An de second time only happened because these two girls here couldn't help themselves to yuh cock." She remarked pointedly to the two, and both girls blushed blue. It was the first time seeing a troll blush or so cowed by someone else.

"Uh, well I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. Mistakes happen and all that." Henry gave Mami Wuta an awkward smile, and she returned with a small smirk. 

"Perhaps, an perhaps not. Either way, dey will be getting punished right now." Mami Wuta straightened her back out and looked like one of the orphanage matrons when they were about to dish out punishment. "Mi wanted yuh awake fi dis, and it might give de girls ah little more humility fi their charge to see them getting punished."

"Ahh, Great Moda wat exactly our punishment?" Fulrie hesitantly asked and got scared when she looked directly at her. Henry was concerned now, and he didn't want for either woman to get hurt.

"Demotion from being mi priestesses, remedial training, an corporal punishment aal ina one!" Mami Wuta announced with some amusement before she looked at Fulrie and gestured to her lap. The three of them blinked, and it was Henry that figured out what she was doing, and he couldn't help but feel an erection growing in his diaper. She couldn't be serious.

Fulrie didn't seem to understand, but she hesitantly walked over to the Loa, to which said Loa grabbed her hand and pulled her down to her lap. Uzhi gave a realizing gasp as she knew what was coming, while her sister gave a surprised squeak. Herny and Uzhi watched as Mami Wuta's right hand started glowing and then brought it down upon the trolls jiggly butt.

"Oww!" Fulrie cried out in shock and pain as Mami Wuta started spanking her. Henry watched in awe, while Uzhi watched with trepidation as the Loa's hand began to assault the priestesses hindquarters. Fulrie tried in vain to get out of the position, but the Loa's strength kept her in place as the spanking continued.

"Ahh! Mi'm sorry, mi'm sorry, please stop!" She pleaded to her goddess as she felt the sting sensation increasing. It didn't help that the magic used by Mami Wuta was preventing any wounds from forming, but also did nothing to stop the pain. Fulrie felt humiliation at the thought of her sister and Henry watching her getting spanked. "Mami Wuta, please stop!"

The Loa glared at the squirming woman in her lap, "Yuh failed to obey mi orders an dat a grounds fi punishment. Ina dis case, mi tink going back to de very basics a necessary!" 

Uzhi looked quite scared now, and Henry could only stare and remember all the times he or another child was in a similar position, or most recently with Atda. Whatever magic this Loa was using seemed to be making Fulrie lose what little composure she had left at this moment. After about three minutes of solid spanking, Fulrie felt her composer break completely, and she started crying, sobbing, and wailing like a toddler.

"Stop mama, mi'll be ah good girl from now on!" She tried once again in vain, both Henry and Uzhi noticed that she called her 'mama' and Henry suspected that was part of the magic being used on her. Regardless of her plea, the Loa just kept spanking her for another two minutes. After nearly five minutes, the sobbing and former priestess was allowed to get up from Mami Wuta's lap.

The Loa looked at Fulrie with the same stern expression, "Now go say yuh ah sorry to Henry; then yuh'll stand an watch as yuh sista gets her punishment." Uzhi winced and shuddered as she heard that she was up next.

The sobbing sister quickly tried to rub her very sore and stringy butt, but Mami Wuta smacked her hands away. Not wanting to test her chances, gingerly walked over to her former charge. "Mi'm shorry, Henry!" She gave a sad sob to him before she turned away and tried not to look at him. 

He could tell that she had a childish lisp in her voice now, and Henry thought she sounded quite cute, but he also felt like hugging her. He could only imagine what Tixi would look like after getting such a punishment. As he looked over to Uzhi, she seemed slightly panicked and was shaking quite a bit.

"Uh, uh, uh Great Moda, perhaps there another way to have penance?" She tried to reason with the Loa, but Mami Wuta gave her the same flat look as she did Fulrie.

"If yuh aren't on mi lap by de time mi count to three, yuh'll be getting double wat yuh sista just had. One, two..." Uzhi quickly walked over and assumed the position. Once again, Mami Wuta's hand started glowing blue, and she began spanking Uzhi. As Henry watched this event unfold, he idly glanced over to Fulrie and did then a double-take as he noticed that she was sucking her thumb. She was giving a very sympathetic look to her sister, but she was sucking her thumb all the same.

So the magic of Mami Wuta was mentally regressing them in some ways? Henry could only theorize as he started hearing Uzhi's pleading cries and soon sobbing.

"Mama, pweashe shthop! yuh're hurthing mi!" Uzhi was crying hard and trying to get the Loa not to do this anymore.

That seemed to annoyed Mami Wuta though, "An how do yuh tink henry was feeling before mi healed him?!" She kept up the pressure, "Mi'm surrounded by babies!" She kept up her attack on Uzhi all the same.

After another five minutes, Uzhi was allowed to get up and was in a similar state to her sister, sobbing, crying, and hiccuping from the pain, humiliation, and the magic. She was directed to stand next to her sister, who thankfully had calmed down some. Henry, the one who was just an audience member at this point, wondered what exactly Mami Wuta was going to do next although he had a hunch based on what he has seen so far.

Mami Wuta stood up now and approached the three, "Alright then, here's a wat a going to happen. Mi will be here fi de next three days an during dat time mi will be taking care of yuh, three infants." Her gaze lingered on Uzhi and Fulrie, "Maybe dis will teach yuh not to play when mi give yuh orders to take care of ah baby." The two girls said nothing, as Uzhi was still sobbing and Fulrie was sucking her thumb again.

She then glanced at Henry, although with a smile, "Ina de meanwhile, mi'll keep an eye on yuh health an yuh get to spend time wid two playmates!"

Henry gave her a sort of strained smile, "Ahh, oh, alright, then." He wasn't about to argue with her about this situation. It wasn't like Uzhi and Fulrie were in any danger of being hurt, but he was once again wondering how this situation got to this point.

She clapped to get the attention of all three, "Now then, mi do believe yuh need ah diaper change." She pointed to Henry's soaked diaper, "An yuh two need diapers right now." Both girls blushed a shade of blue that Henry had never seen before, and they were shaking at the thought of getting diapered.

"Now then, mi tink mi'll just do both right now." Henry wondered what she meant by that until the three of them noticed that she started glowing a pale, ghost blue. He was about to ask her what she was doing when Henry saw that was glowing blue along with the two sisters.

"Woah!" Henry called out as he suddenly forced to lie down on his bed. Uzhi lying on his right, followed this sudden movement, and Fulrie was lying on his left. They looked up to see Mami Yuma standing above them, along with Henry's diaper bag. It was glowing a blue, green, and yellow color combination that seemed to dance around the magic bag. 

"What the hell are you-MPHH." It seemed that Mami Wuta didn't want to hear anything from as a pacifier was thrust into his mouth. A white one was in Fulrie's and a green one in Uzhi's. The three surprised babies watched as diapers, powderpuffs, and what looked to be a trio of bibs hovered around Mami Wuta. She made a flick, and Henry felt his diaper suddenly come off. Henry felt a little bit of concern, but so did Fulrie and Uzhi, as he felt them grip his hands tightly. Henry was surprised to find that they were trying to find some comfort with Henry. He gently squeezed back.

Henry soon felt a washcloth work around his crotch, cleaning up his accident, before it disappeared. "Now then, let gets yuh three powdered up." The Loa declared with ease as the powder and powder puffs directly hovered over the three of them.

It was like a synchronized dance; all three were powdered at the same time, and even the movements of their butts were lifted by the magic. This resulted in Mami Wuta looking at three babies getting their butts covered in sweet-smelling baby powder. It reminded Henry of a rather embarrassing time at the orphanage when he was just 13, and one of the matrons changed him next to two babies. Though in this case, it seemed to be happening once again.

The sisters, unused to such humiliation, started crying and whimpering. Henry once again gently squeezed their hands to comfort them.

"Aww, how cute. De baby boy a comforting his new playmates. Such ah good boy." Mami Wuta remarked as soon three diapers unfolded and placed under her three charges. Henry thought something was missing from this; it felt sterilized. Then again, this was also sort of a punishment for the two girls lying next to him. 

With practiced ease, she gestured for their powdered butts to land upon the cushy padding. Henry felt the diaper being brought up to his front, heard and felt the tapes sealing the diaper on, and even the leak guards seemed to be checked by some ethereal hand. Finally, the magic placed and strapped a blue bib around his neck. He felt control return to his body, and while Henry felt good to be back in a diaper, he looked over at Fulrie and Uzhi. Both of them had closed their eyes, too embarrassed to look at the infantile garment now wrapped around their waists and neck. They also were still holding Henry's hands.

Henry got a good look, and he couldn't lie, it looked amazing to see both of them in such thick diapers with bodies like that. It made him think of a diapered and babied mommy, which made them quite delicious to look at, and he once again felt his cock stir. Henry idly thought about not seeing Atda in a diaper, but she didn't have a body like these two. Even the bibs tied around their necks looked cute, somehow contrasting with their full breasts that he was trying to suckle from just yesterday. 

"There wi go!" Mami Wuta announced with some pride, "Aal three babies ina their thick, soft, an dry diapers." She looked down at Henry with a smile, "Now wat do wi say?"

Henry looked a little confused before his instincts kicked, "Oh, thank you, Mami Wuta!" He got a pat on the head for his manners. She then looked expectantly at the two baby girls. "Well, mi'm waiting."

It was Uzhi who spoke first, "Th-thhanw yuh fi thhe diapering, mama." She let go of Henry's hand and tried to sit up. The diaper around here was pink and white, showing off little birds and flowers on the front. Uzhi looked flabbergasted at the infantile garment being on her now. She gave another small whimper and grabbed Henry's hand again.

Fulrie opened her eyes and, reluctantly, let go of Henry's hand to get a good look at the diaper around her waist. It was a merely green and white diaper, but with little flowers and bunnies on it, "I-i wiwe thhe diaper, mama. Ith'sh...cuthe." Her words were slurring like crazy behind the pacifier. Whatever magic had been placed on her by Mami Wuta. She touched her diaper and likely felt the thickness to be quite odd.

The Loa smiled joyously, "Good girls! Mami Wuta will make yuh adults again ina nuh time. An if dat doesn't work, well, mi'm sure yuh won't mind wearing diapers fi de foreseeable future, correct?" She left the question hang, asking for them to challenge it. They both quickly nodded their heads and tried not to imagine being stuck in diapers for years.

Mami Wuta looked down at Henry, "Now Henry, mi have to ask yuh fi ah favor. Yuh a one big boy, correct?"

"Uh, sure?" Henry was conscious enough to know this was a leading question.

"Then yuh won't mind if mi breastfeeds these two exclusively?" Both girls jaw dropped, so much that their pacifiers dropped out of their mouths.

Henry looked conflicted, he wanted to suck on the tits of a Loa, but he was pretty sure denying her request wouldn't end well. He was pretty much in this weird punishment, and while he was sympathetic to Fulrie and Uzhi, he didn't want to get tangled up in it.

"Well, can I watch you feed them?" He asked, much to the humiliation of the two girls. 

"Of course yuh can!" Mami Wuta said with a smile, "Yuh ah, our guest!"

"Mama, pweashe don'th, ith'sh embarrashshing!" Uzhi remarked and then noticed how her voice sounded, "Why am mi thawwing wiwe thhish?!"

Fulrie spoke up now as well, "Mama, thhish ishn'th funny!" She looked ready to cry again at her babyish lisp.

The Loa rolled her eyes, "It'll pass by de end of three days. Now enough bellyaching." She glanced over at the two of them. "Mi tink yuh two ah hungry. Wi might as well get started now." Henry watched with some amazement as a small stream of milk started gushing down her nipples.

"Mama pweashe!" Uzhi pleaded with her goddess.

"Noth withh Henry wathching!" Fulrie tried to reason as well.

"If yuh two aren't drinking mi milk dis instant, yuh'll be getting another spanking an fi ten minutes!" The force and fire in her voice caused Henry to almost latch on to them, even though he wasn't the target of the threat. Both sisters promptly latched on and started suckling from the Loa bountiful breasts. Henry watched in silence as his former caretakers drank from the tits of this Loa.

Mami Wuta, for the most part, looked quite content at the two suckling babes at her breasts. Henry couldn't help but grab the front of his diaper, feeling the erection. But he didn't want to insult the goddess in front of him with a dirty act.

"Go ahead." She spoke to him. "Nothing wrong wid ah boy playing wid himself. Lots of men do it, and an mi knows yuh enjoy dis spectacle. Besides, yuh diaper stops any mess." Mami Wuta glanced down at two girls, who continue to drink.

"Speaking of dat..." A blue glow appeared on both her hands, which she placed on Fulrie and Uzhi back. He had no idea what she did, but a minute later and the two sisters were squirming. A quick slap from the Loa on both their diapered rears stopped the squirming, but 30 seconds later and Henry watched as the back of their diapers started to expand outward. Henry positioned himself to get a better look at the front of their diapers, which begun to discolor as well. Both sisters had tears streaming down their faces now.

"Good babies, dat's wat de diapers ah fi." The Loa gently coo'd at them, and Henry could only really think about wanting to be in their position right now. He looked at the Loa and asked her, "Three days of this?"

"Three days of dis." She started rocking them back and forth. 

"I might be a bit jealous of all the attention they are getting," Henry admitted to the Loa as he watched the two girls nurse. 

Mami Wuta laughed, "Well yuh ah quite honest about who yuh ah, mi'll give yuh dat." She gave him a sardonic grin, "But don't be too eager aal de time. There will be plenty of others to take care of, yuh, Henry."

He couldn't argue with that point, "Well, I guess..." Henry scratched the back of his head, "I do have questions. Who are you? What's a Loa? How did you do any of this stuff or even revive me?"

The Loa smiled, "Ahh, there is that Wanders Spirit. Well, sit down next to these two baby girls, and I'll explain, but it'll be a while." Henry nodded and went over to grab some food and a full baby bottle. He found a spot next to Mami Wuta and curled up next to her. The goddess laughed, and all four of them got comfortable.

"Let me tell you about the Wild Gods..." Mami Wuta began speaking, and Henry listened intently. 

-

The past three days were a surreal experience for Henry. He was still in diapers, still babied, and even care for by a maternal figure. However, he was not the target of humiliating, embarrassing, or overt teasing by the maternal figure. He was, however, bearing witness to the Sisters being on the receiving end of such things. It was three days of the type of humiliation that Atda put him through for two weeks, but with the power of a goddess backing it up.

Henry was a worshipper of the Light, but seeing the actual powers of a god at work made him wary of ever angering one. He learned about the Wild Gods, the Loa, and a fair amount of about troll culture. He was enthralled, and Mami Wuta enjoyed teaching him about the history of the world from a troll's perspective. 

It became clear to Henry that this Loa wasn't necessarily an evil god. Her divine aspects were strictly neutral for the most part. Thus Mami Wuta, while not malicious or cruel, acted the role of a mother teaching her children with very aggressive handling. Fulrie and Uzhi were, effectively, were treated like infants. Not toddlers, but actual infants. It reached a point where Mami Wuta allowed Henry to eat solid foods, but Fulrie and Uzhi were stuck with breastmilk the entire three days. But even this treatment didn't stop them from getting spanked several times.

Fulrie was spanked when she tried to masturbate in her diaper and then for backtalking her sister. Uzhi got her comeuppance for making the mistake of trying to take her diaper off and then for kicking her sister during a bath. It was terrifying to consider that Mami Wuta had total awareness of what happened to the Sisters and Henry.

Henry was their only refugee from their Mama's wrath, as he tended to either play with the girls or let them sleep with him, as in actual bedtime, as Mami Wuta didn't want to bother their guest. Just like with TIxi, the young man took the time to help them recuperate or calm down from whenever the babying got too much for them. Most of the time, though, they would cry and sob, asking for his forgiveness. From what Mami Wuta told him, they had slacked off in their duties in caring for him, which almost resulted in his death. He bore no grudges against them, and so for three nights, he let them hold and just forgave them.

He couldn't deny that he loved seeming them in diapers, getting babied like him, and even going through the same experiences he'd dealt with for years. It did make them empathize with him a lot more. They realized how powerless he felt in these situations, when someone else made all the decisions for you, be it for better or for worse. It also showed how much he depended on a caretaker, and that they had forgotten that while he was not an actual child, he was still sick when they played their games with him. Henry didn't envy them, what man would, but they couldn't be taking such risks.

It was this conclusion that finally had Mami Wuta relented in this part of their punishment. So on the third day, she finally removed whatever magic was influencing their minds and bodies. Henry was quite disappointed to see that they wouldn't need to wear diapers anymore although he didn't see what they did with their pacifiers.

Mami Wuta finally declared that Henry was healthy again. With this final announcement, it seemed that Mami Wuta needed to leave now. 

"Mi'll need to return to mi duties. Lots of problems around here an taking three days off won't have done them any good." She announced to now the sole baby and two women. "Yuh two will return to yuh duties, and an then mi'll decide if mi will make yuh priestesses again."

"Yes, Mama." Both sisters bowed to there goddess. It was interesting to note that they still called her mama, but Henry could understand why it was a hard habit to kick.

The goddess turned to Henry, "Mi've had to keep information from yuh, but yuh should know dat there ah certain entities keeping an eye out on yuh." The baby boy blinked, this was new information to him.

But before he could ask, she stopped him, "An nuh, mi cannot tell yuh who a involved. Just know dat dey, ah watching yuh, but can only do suh much." Mami Wuta looked directly into Henry's eyes, "Be careful, boy, someday they might not be able to save you. You must be ready to protect yourself."

"Mama," Uzhi spoke up now, "Should wi perhaps just go wid Henry an keep him safe?"

"No." The Loa spoke, "Yuh duty a here. Though yuh might care fi him, his path leads elsewhere." She gave a small and gentle pat on Henry's head. "Yuh have ah kind heart henry, even after everyting dat has happened yuh showed dis two little girls love an compassion. Mi can see why dey ah attracted to yuh."

Both sisters blushed, and Henry felt his face heat up as well. He had no idea how this kept happening to him, but he wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. 

The Loa walked outside, "Stay safe on yuh journey. May yuh always find yuh way home an to ah moda's gentle embrace." And then Mami Wuta faded out of existence. The Loa returned to her spiritual realm, and Henry wondered what it would be like to encounter other gods someday. 

He, of course, missed the great sigh of relief from both Fulrie and Uzhi as their goddess left. They then looked at each other and smirked before approaching the still thinking Henry. He felt one of them check the back of his diaper, and the other put a pacifier in his mouth.

"Mi tink baby Henry needs ah diaper change," Uzhi noted with a giggle. 

"An mi tink baby Henry needs some cuddling!" Fulrie stated matter of factly.

He did not attempt to resist them, and soon, he was back to be the one teased and embarrassed for being a baby. 

-

The next day came, and Henry prepared to leave. The night before, Fulrie and Uzhi celebrated their return to being caretakers with treating Henry like a king, albeit a babyish one. While he'd have preferred having sex with them, he was okay with getting kissed and getting jerked off through his diaper. They took things slowly though, and would routinely make sure to ask if he was feeling alright or felt sick.

The real highlight came when they bathed with him in a nearby spring. Henry did try to have sex with them, but every time he made a move, they'd grab Henry and tickle him. They did at least give him a soapy handjob, so that was something, but he still felt like they were playing with him the entire time. But when he went to bed that night with them, exploring both their bodies against him and realizing that he'd need to leave them in the morning...he felt something break slightly and Henry started to cry.

They both freaked out, and Uzhi quickly asked, "What is it, Henry, is something wrong?"

"Did yuh not like us teasing yuh today?"

Henry wiped the tears away, "No, it's not that, and I'm fine. I don't like the idea of leaving you two. It feels like this is all I've been doing." He nuzzled his head in between Uzhi's breasts. "I don't want to keep leaving people, but I can't stay." He felt them hug him a bit harder, and he realized he felt tears dropping on his head and neck.

Both sisters looked like they didn't want him to leave either, "Wi don't want yuh to leave either henry, but yuh hear mama. Yuh have ah different path to walk." Uzhi sounded quite sad but accepting of the situation.

Fulrie leaned to kiss the top of his head, "Yuh're ah good man Henry, ah big baby, but ah good man aal de same. Mi wanted to yuh to stay as well, but yuh heart an soul cannot be tied down to one place."

He hated that they were right. He had his path to walk, and he couldn't be stuck in one place, even if he liked being here. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't like leaving either of them, or even Tixi or Atda, or especially Mommy. 

All his previous thoughts about trying to have sex with the sister went away, Henry instead just enjoyed being with them this one last night. He felt their bodies cover him, and he heard a gentle humming from Uzhi. He idly felt his mouth latch onto her right nipple, and while no milk was coming out, he suckled from it all the same. It felt comforting, familiar, and safe. The diaper around his waist, the heat from their bodies, and the soft moonlight glow that hung over the tent made Henry feel like nothing would hurt him at this moment. 

And yet all his felt was a pit in his stomach and an ache in his heart as he drifted to sleep.

-

Morning came, and Henry was ready to leave. Once, it felt odd to be wearing clothes again. He had only worn clothing for about 45 minutes before being shipwrecked, and he was soon just back to wearing only diapers. But it felt good in a way like he was able actually to interact with the world again. Those thoughts were interrupted by a quick smack to his padded rear and a giggle from Fulrie.

"Mi can still see ah diaper bulge!" She pointed out, and Henry blushed, but he just chalked that up to the two women knowing his particular diaper signs. Uzhi was still quiet and looked sad to see him leave. The priestesses in retraining gave Henry back his diaper bag and the bag that Tixi gave him. Soon he was guided away from the tent and towards what looked like a path that went into Dustwallow Marsh. 

The three stopped, and Henry awkwardly turned to them, "Well, I suppose I can make my way to Theramore Island from here. It shouldn't be impossible for me to find it, and the map I have should still be good." Henry looked away from them, willingly himself to not cry in front of them. These two strangers did save him, nurse him back to health, and did so with a smile on their faces. To him, Uzhi and Fulrie confirmed what Henry always thought; there were plenty of good people in this world if you could find them. 

"I uhh, I suppose this is goodbye?" Henry asked with a sad smile. He was only a little surprised when both girls walked forward and hugged him. They both pulled back to give him some space, but Uzhi soon leaned forward and kissed Henry. She had tears in her eyes and looked at him like he was going away forever. "De next time yuh ah close by, come see us."

She stepped back to let Fulrie give her goodbye. The troll quickly gave him a passionate and deep kiss, caressing his diapered butt with one hand, and his padded crotch with the other. She pulled back and had a victorious smirk on her lips, "Next time yuh start playing wid yuhself through dat diaper of yours, just remember dat when wi next meet, mi'm going to fuck de hell out of yuh baby boy." Uzhi looked shocked at her sister's response, while Henry was now resisting the urge to not have an erection during this, supposedly, touching goodbye.

Fulrie smirk did soften a bit, "But promise us yuh'll be safe as well."

Henry quickly nodded, "Don't worry; I'll take care of myself." A jaded part of his minded wondered how many more women he was going to tell that lie too. 

The padded adventurer gives the two of them a sad smile, "Thank you, for everything." With a final look, he gave a small wave and started on his path to Theramore Island. As Henry stepped away, he could hear the two women sniff slightly. He honestly wondered what effect he had on these women to warrant such a response. Ever since he'd started this journey, he's ended up in some compromising position.

And now he's been told that interested parties had ensured his survival? What exactly had Henry gotten mixed up in, and who would be so focused on some adult baby like him? The questions would keep him busy while on his journey to Theramore. It helped him not think about the two sisters that he also shared his love and heart within such tender moments this past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more setting exploration, more look into what happens when Henry blacks out, and more diaper girls! 
> 
> If anyone is reading these endnotes, I do want to know if perhaps I should reduce the chapter size going forward? What I mean though is maybe making two-three parts per chapter. So rather than a 16,000-word section, it would be three ~5,000 bits over a week or two. I mean, I don't know how long the inspiration for this story will last, but I will certainly be going for as long as possible.
> 
> Granted, the fact that we are seven chapters in and at almost 100,000 words is pretty mindboggling to me. For a fapfiction story, I'm at least still having fun with this shit. 
> 
> Still trying to find that balance of story, eroticism, infantilism focus, and a sense of world-building based around this absurd plot. So far I feel like I'm at least, in a pornographic sense, explaining character decisions and focuses.


	8. Reflections and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward to Theramore Island! Henry continues his journey, sadden to leave by more friends but determined to keep up on his travels. He now braves the infamous, vast and ancient swamp that is Dustwallow Marsh. He must be careful, as the swamp is full of dangers, not exactly the safest place for a baby like him. This time spent also allows him to reflect on past events further. Henry might also want to remember; it isn't the plants or animals that are the most significant threats, but the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just giving a quick a heads up. Putting out a trigger warning for an almost rape scene in this chapter and other things associated with the said scene.

It wasn't what he had expected. But the Dustwallow Marsh was a miserable place; at least those were Henry's thoughts as he made his way through it for the last four days. Why the Horde and Alliance fought over it seemed to confuse Henry to no end. Why anyone would attempt to claim it as their own when it was impossible to tame baffled him. These thoughts presided alongside his mounting dread and paranoia due to the danger of this land. Already had Henry been forced to hide from the local creature feature; poisonous snakes, murlocs, crocolisks, raptors, and he even saw a black dragon flying overhead at one point. The map provided to him didn't help that much either. Then again, Henry had somewhat limited experience in reading maps, something he might need to fix at some point.

The padded traveler had become to expect walking into a dangerous place at some point. But he also figured he'd have better equipment, weapons, and maybe someone with him (and not just to change his diapers but help him in a fight.) Instead, he had no arms or gear and was still having to change himself in this place. Henry didn't have much time to indulge in baby playtime or even relief stress his usual way. He was too on edge the entire time. Henry had died once, then almost a second time, so he wasn't interested in having a repeat performance. 

Easier said than done though. The Marsh was dangerous, and it during nighttime had made things worse. Henry's fear of the dark became an issue in the Marsh at night, and every sound made him think something was stalking him. It wouldn't surprise him. The good news was that the Marsh still had plenty of places to hide in and enough brush and debris to create decent camouflage. Sleep was difficult to come by, many times at night; Henry would lie awake before falling asleep before being awakened by some loud screech in the distance. Ultimately Henry would continue his journey on only a few hours of sleep per day.

Changing his diapers was a chore as well, either due to how uncomfortable it had become or for fear of getting attacked while so exposed. However, he couldn't wear thicker diapers since it caused him to waddle so much Henry might not be able to escape if chased. The heat and humidity of the marsh also required him to wear thinner diapers, but this led to a nasty cycle of him drinking more water, using his diapers for their intended purpose, and subsequently leaking a few times. The poor baby boy was reduced to tears a few times due to a leaky diaper. By the third day, he also developed diaper rash.

He was understandably a miserable adult baby. When the fourth day began to darken, Henry once again found someplace to shack-up for the night. This time though, he had found a small cave, likely hidden for some time by a collapsed tree. With a wall of stone behind him and the only entrance obscured, Henry found the time to try and heal his diaper rash, have some baby time, and release some stress.

-

Henry had finished eating the rest of his "adult" snacks given to him by Uzhi and Fulrie. After that, he'd need to survive off whatever age-appropriate foods that the diaper bag could produce. Henry was getting a little annoyed with just milk, and whatever goop it conjured up, at the very least, the padded adventurer was keeping his strength up. Leaning up against the stonewall, Henry pulled a healing salve and figured he'd need to work on getting that diaper rash healed. 

He untapped his wet diaper, though he kept it under him in case he started peeing. He didn't want to have the smell of spilled piss in such tight confines. At least when it was in the diaper, the odor protection kept the smell at bay. As his hands felt around his crotch, he whimpered as his hands caught up to the rash area. It wasn't that bad, but considering his present situation and location, it might as well be an open wound. The last thing he needed happening was letting it get infected. At the very least, this healing salve that the troll sisters gave him should help relieve him from this pain.

Wasting no time, Henry quickly started applying the salve to the rash. He felt the burning, itchy sensation begin to fade away instantly. Henry breathed a sigh of relief, and this helped the young traveler finally start to relax after nearly four days of exploring this awful place. This predicament wasn't how he was expecting his time exploring the continent of Kalimdor by himself would go, and he should've known better. Henry could recall others telling him for years that exploring was a dangerous, grueling, and exhausting task. But he figured that it wouldn't be this to be such a hazardous endeavor if he had a plan. Of course, nothing had gone to anything resembling a plan.

And here he was, stuck in the middle of nowhere treating a diaper rash, hoping nothing got him inside this cave and trying not just to break down and cry like a toddler. Henry did the only thing he could do; he tapped his wet diaper back on, grabbed his pacifier, a rattle, and just tried to imagine he was somewhere else. There was enough room in this cave for Henry to place down a blanket and sleeping mat, which allowed him to lie on his back and let his mind briefly go away. 

He focused on the padding around his waist, the warm blanket around him, the taste of vanilla on his tongue, and the comforting rattle sound. He was, at the moment, safe. Henry was safe to be a baby boy, even if it was only inside this cave. The young man didn't know how long he did this, but when he came too, he felt a bit better, but there was some loneliness at this moment. Henry missed Mommy, Tixi and Atda, and Uzhi and Fulrie. It was difficult to imagine that only two months ago, he never really had any names or faces to the women in his fantasies.

But now he had them in his head, had even more than that. He knew their smells, their taste, their touch, their desires, their thoughts on him, and in a way, what they truly meant to him. He could recall with clarity their tits, their busts, their hips and thighs, and their glistening pussies. These memories and feelings kept him warm and sane during such nights. Sometimes it was difficult to imagine that he'd ever meet such beautiful women and that they wanted him; him, the orphan diaper boy, Baby Henry. But he saw love in their eyes, whether romantic or maternal or physical he didn't know, but it was all real. Four of the five women running through his mind were even Horde, which was baffling to Henry. How did he somehow get the attention and affection of four Hordies?

And what did that mean for him? What if he wanted a relationship with either of them? Or even all of them? Henry could recall reading a story about some powerful men having something called a "harem" of wives. Light and Void, wouldn't that be something. Henry couldn't help but wonder what that would be like with him. Five mommies taking care of him, or four playmates and Mommy? Could they even stand to be around each other? Atda certainly was possessive, and Fulrie certainly would want to "share" him. Tixi would love to be with Uzhi. He couldn't imagine how they'd all react to Mommy. 

His thoughts started to become a lot naughtier at the prospect of being shared by all five of them. Henry felt his cock begin to harden inside his diaper at the thought of such a relationship; lover, baby, and perhaps even the occasional daddy? It was so tantalizing, so vivid in his head that his mind was arguing with what would he would do in such a situation. Gripping the front of his diaper, Henry felt his cock and started to rub himself through the wet padding. He allowed his thought to turn into a storm of situations, fantasies, and scenarios to run through his head. Henry even the hilarious idea of them all becoming a group of adventurers and perhaps go on this "baby adventures" that Atda mentioned to him. He'd be fine with anything, just as long as he could be with them again.

As Henry started to jerk himself off, he didn't think about the babyish, humiliating, or erotic adventures or circumstances that they would get into; he fantasized about lying next to them again. Seeing their smiles, hearing their laughter, and maybe telling them that he loved them all. Of all the things rattling around in his head at that moment, it was that that made him wince. It was the idea of telling any woman, at least other than Mommy, that he loved them. A dark part of him remembered Hope's words, and he didn't think they'd want a freak like him as some romantic partner. They needed someone that could protect them as well, someone that had the maturity to make the right decisions, and someone that could be a good role model for many children.

Henry couldn't do any of that; he was just some big baby that would always depend on some caretaker. Maybe once he had the money and fame, he could hire a full-time nanny or caretaker, but he doubted it would ever be anything more than that. But didn't he deserve to be an adult as well? Henry had never been allowed to be a man to another woman. Perhaps briefly with Tixi, but in the end, he still didn't feel anymore like a man after losing his virginity. 

"Ahh, fuck." He angrily muttered to himself as those thoughts prevailed, he was closing to losing his erection as he considered his negative qualities as a lover and man. Not wanting to let this ruin what precious little peace he had available to him, Henry did the only he could do and doubled down on his babyish side of things.

"Fine, I'm a big baby. I need my diapers, I need my mommy, and I need my playmates!" He let his thoughts move towards any twisted fantasy in his head. He thought about finding Tixi, looking all cute and cuddly in her diapers, not knowing if he should join her or not. His thoughts turned to him, grabbing her small and delicate goblin body and pulling back her diaper so he could fuck her. He then thought of Atda just pushing him down to the bed, mounting his body, and pleasing him while promising to protect her baby boy. He desired to see Uzhi and Fulrie all diapered up, looking at him with a lust he'd thought he'd never see directed at him by a woman. 

But as his thoughts returned to Mommy, all he could think was being with her again. But he was surprised to see himself kissing her on the lips, and her returning it. Henry felt a part of himself wanting her to see him once as a man, even though she was his Mommy. He felt conflicted as his fantasy soon returned him nursing from her breasts, but Henry felt his hands wandering around her body and touching her. He wanted to be her baby, but he wanted to be inside her.

"Ahh, haa, haa, mama!" He came with a body shuddering climax. He felt his whole body burn for a second and then cool down considerably. He was breathing like he just had sex, but it felt more like his mind had started to shut down upon his thoughts, turning to him wanting to fuck the woman that loved him like only a mother could love a child. Henry didn't know how to feel about this, was this wrong or right? 

He groaned and covered his face with his hands; he just wanted to blow off some steam! Why had this gotten so difficult for him? Five women running around in his head, and yet somehow, he confused himself during the last minutes of masturbation. He idly wondered if this was what it meant to be in a relationship? He started wondering what might happen if more women joined in this "fun." As Henry got comfortable and changed himself into a nighttime diaper with plenty of powder, he questioned so many things and what he was supposed to do about it all.

As it soon became pitch-black outside, Henry got comfortable and tried to fall asleep. He let his mind wander once again, thinking about these women in his life. It wasn't like there was a real chance he'd meet them again. It was a big world and a dangerous one at that. But thinking about either of them dying sent a shiver down his spine. He reminded himself that while he and the others enjoyed these little games, there was always some threat lurking in the shadows of this world. As he started to fall asleep, he could barely hear the sounds of the roar of a dragon off in the distance. Four days ago, that would've kept him up all night, but now? Now, there were far greater fears and concerns running through his mind as he drifted to sleep.

-

Another two days passed, and finally, Henry was getting close to civilization now! He had spotted several signposts and what looked to be a road. Judging from the look of things, Henry was less than a day away from Theramore Island. He felt relief and some pride well up in his chest; not only was he going to make it to his destination in one piece, but Henry also survived nearly a week in this hellhole with limited or inadequate supplies. 

Surviving this place had to be an accomplishment for a beginning explorer. Henry felt some smugness, thinking about how cool this story would sound to Mommy and the girls when he told it to them, granted he wouldn't mention the diaper rash or his crying fits. So he made his way in the direction that the sign was pointing towards, which was hopefully civilization. And now on an actual road, it did feel this was a change of luck in some ways. 

Henry made his way down the path, and after about three hours of walking, he smelt something. He caught it on the wind, but a sapient individual prepared it. After nearly three days of surviving on baby mush and milk, it smelled heavenly to him. Being this close to Theramore, it couldn't have been Horde, but then again, he hadn't seen any patrols or signs of them. But as he made his way closer to the smell, he figured he'd be willing to take a chance at getting a taste of this delicious meal. It wasn't like he didn't have money to compensate whoever made it! As his stomach growled and the thought of perhaps talking to someone else after a week of isolation, Henry moved with purpose.

The delicious smell was coming from a small encampment. It had three tents, an active fire, and what looked like a pot over the fire. As Henry approached, he called out to anyone around, "Hello?" but no one answered him after even a third and fourth attempt. 

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if I help myself and pay them back with a gold coin." This soup was probably made up of a whole 12 silver in ingredients. No one would dismiss his generosity even if they found him eating their food uninvited. He's found a nearby bowl and spoon and serves himself up some of this soup. Henry sits down on a nearby log, producing an audible squish from his wet diaper. Well, maybe if he ate fast, he could change his diaper before anyone comes back, but he wonders where these people are supposed to be. After all, who leave a fire unattended? 

Henry eat his fill of the soup; it had onions, spinach, shrimp, spices, and even regular meat in it. Someone was a great chef because it all tastes fantastic to him. It was good to have adult food again, and soon he feels a warmness spread throughout his body. He can't stop the yawn escaping his mouth, or the feeling of sleep weighing heavy on his eyes. Henry was a tired little boy, and perhaps a nap was needed for him.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to set up a tent. He had no idea why he was so tired all of a sudden. Maybe something in the soup? Then again, it wasn't like he had been going through the Marsh on three to four hours of sleep and not a lot of nutritious food. His body must have been catching up to him. But taking someone's food AND then sleeping in a stranger's tent? Well, maybe if he just rested his eyes for a couple of minutes. He walks over to one of the tents, the one that smells the nicest, and goes inside. He doesn't take that much time to notice that it seems to be a woman's tent as he promptly passes out.

-

Henry awoke feeling pain on the right side, before hearing a voice, "Wake the fuck up!" Wincing and letting his eyes adjust, he looks up to see a rather attractive woman angrily glaring down on him: she purple skin, long animal-like ears, and a body of a trained warrior. He saw a fantastic shade of blue hair that was tied up in a military-style bun and saw a pair of eyes that were glowing as they stared down at him. Henry, of course, knew what species she was; she was Night Elf! As the young adventurer looked her over, he instantly noticed that she was wearing what looked like a chainmail bikini of all things. Oh, there were shoulder and leg guards, along with other pieces of armor that protected other vital parts of the body from harm. But otherwise, she looked like she was wearing just metal underwear.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted by another vicious kick to his abdomen. He started coughing from the wind, getting kicked out of him before he felt her grab his jerkins neck guard and practically dragged him out of the tent and then thrown to the ground. "Fucking hell!" He painfully exclaimed before he felt her right foot, which he noted was bare of anything footwear, pressing down on his ribcage.

"So you were the one that has been stalking my sisters and me for the past two days!" She ground her foot into his chest, causing significant pain. "I told them that spiking the soup with that sleeping agent would catch you. Too bad they aren't here to see that I caught our target."

Even while getting kicked, Henry tried to get a word in edgewise, "N=not, who you think I am." She didn't seem to believe him. "You are the only person we've seen this far past Theramore, you fit the physical description that my sister gave, and you thought to slip inside our encampment while we were gone." The Night Elf leaned down to get a better look at Henry, "You look like some human child. Are you trying to steal our panties or something? Catch a glimpse at some virgin pussy?"

She was now digging her heel into his chest, and while she wasn't wearing anything on her feet, she applied enough pressure to make Henry genuinely feel pain. She stopped, though, as she sent a disgusted look down at him, "Pathetic. I don't know what the hell you thought you'd accomplish, but this little perversion of yours ends here." The Night Elf gave a sadist grin before she pulled out a wicked-looking knife. 

Kneeling, while still keeping her foot on Henry's chest, she made a slight gesture with her knife, "Maybe I need to perform a circumcision? Or perhaps I should geld you?" Henry was sure that she was fucking with him, but the way she was eyeing him and how crazy focused she was on scaring him, well, he started to wet himself. A loud hissing sound could be heard now, which confused the hell out of the Night Elf. 

"What the hell is that sound?" She sniffed slightly, "And why does it smell like...?" Now she looked disgusted but also confused, "Did you fucking piss yourself?" He was getting a flashback to when Atda had him in a similar position. But unlike last time, Atda had only made a small gesture of trying to harm him. This woman was threatening to cut off his dick and balls. Still, Baby Henry came out. However, he didn't try and be cute; instead, he felt the waterworks come out, and he started sobbing.

"Pweashe, shthop hurthing me!" He couldn't stop himself from lisping over the pleading. 

For his troubles, he got a hard smack across the face, and he tasted iron in his mouth. "Shut up! Fucking pathetic." The Night Elf didn't wait any longer and took her foot off the crying boy's chest. Henry felt her hands work his pants, and soon she grasped and pulled them away from him. He felt vulnerable and afraid now, on of top being humiliated; his wet diaper on display, with tears coming down his face, and pain across his body. 

The Night Elf didn't seem to take any pity on him though, "What the fuck is this? You look to be wearing some big-baby diaper. Are you some pervert? Not only were you stalking us, but were also you rubbing yourself off to the thought of us changing your fucking diapers or something?" He didn't answer; all he wanted to do was run away right now. He wanted Mommy to save him or one of the girls. He felt her knife briefly across his skin as she quickly sliced the tapes off his diaper, pulling it back to let his urine-covered penis exposed to the elements. She sneered down at the offending genitals.

Henry was sure she was going to mutilate his genitals, but instead, she tossed the knife away and stood up. Looking down at Henry with some disgust, she started speaking, "You know what, you are so pathetic I'm not going to do anything. I might as well make you our plaything for now." Her dirty foot hovered over and then pressed down upon his cock, though she wasn't grinning into it. 

"I don't know what crib you escaped from, or why you were out here, but I think I'm going to punish you, and then some." She then surprised Henry by taking off her top and bottom. Henry was rewarded with the sight of her muscular body, generous and firm tits, and a black bush over her pussy. "Now then, I'll give you something to cry about!"

She grabbed Henry by his arms and pulled him up with ease, before pushing him back into the tent that he was sleeping in, walked in while he was still down, and kneeled over him. "Such a precious baby butt." He felt her hands gently grip one of his ass cheeks before she grabbed both his legs and pulled his lower half onto her lap. He knew what was coming, but couldn't stop it.

"Let's see how red I can make it!" She started smacking his bottom, hard, and with force. Henry didn't even attempt to begin the toddler like wailing that escape his mouth. After about three minutes of crying and yelling, he felt something stuffed inside his mouth. "Quiet! Don't take that out of your mouth until I say so!" She commanded and continued spanking him. The poor baby boy cried and cried for a solid ten minutes as she worked his ass. He kept pleading in his head for Mommy to come and save him from this, for anything to happen to this nasty, self-righteous elf. He could barely make out through the tears in his eyes that his diaper-bag was glowing green and yellow.

She finally stopped, and Henry felt his asscheeks were hot, sore, and likely welted. He felt the Night Elf take out whatever she stuffed inside her mouth. She unfolded it in front of Henry, and it was a pair of panties, "See you got some panties for all your trouble," Henry felt her grab his sore ass, "But I don't think it was worth it!"

Henry tried in vain to crawl away, but she tugged on his jerkin and pulled him onto his back, which resulted in him wincing and crying out in pain. Soon though, she was sitting on his chest, and Henry could see her pussy was now dripping with wetness. In the dimly lit tent, he could see the look of lust on her face, "You should be so happy right now, you get to see some maiden pussy after all!" And without any warning, her snatch was soon right in at his face and mouth. Henry smelled a combination of smells, some good and some...odd. It wasn't like Tixi, which had the benefit of baby powder mixing in with her natural scent. 

"Now, you are going to be a good boy and eat out my pussy. It's more than you fucking deserve, but I think it's a good punishment." He felt her soft and muscular thighs start to press in on his head, "But if you don't do it, I might go back to chopping your cock and balls off." She made her point clear when he felt her grab his penis, but not his balls, in a vice grip. He didn't have a hard choice to make, and with some practiced ease, he started to eat out her pussy. He could hear a sigh of relief from the Night Elf.

"That is...that is good." She sounded at least amused with that, "Hmm, you are good at this. I suppose you aren't so good with the actual fucking portion then? I didn't think so; there is probably a reason that little thing of yours is kept inside a diaper." His captor was taunting him now, "I saw the designs on that diaper, are you just a big baby?"

Henry didn't see any reason to lie. He just gave an affirmative "Mhmm!" while eating her out. She tasted quite good, almost like honey mixed with blueberries.

The Night Elf gave a shuddering breath, "Now why would a big baby like you be out here, in the Marsh without his mommy, and peeking at big girls like my friends and me?" She sounded coy, not caring why Henry was out here by himself. "Maybe," A haughty laugh, "Maybe you are a lost baby!" Ironically, she wasn't wrong but just missing the context of that statement.

"Is that what it is? Baby boy didn't know that he was skeeving on us woman, but he was looking for a mommy to take care of him?" The way she was saying that line made Henry realize that she was still just taunting him. He felt her roughly grab the back of his head and pushed his face further into her folds; Henry now had trouble breathing.

"Or maybe you are just some fucking deviant." Her words were dripping some venom now, "I think what we are going to do is hogtie you up and have our way with you. Don't get the wrong idea, though. You aren't getting any more pussy or titties with ys." Henry felt her hand move slowly down to his rear before he felt a pair of fingers roughly touch his asshole. "Certainly, other ways to enjoy playing with a little boy like you." She thankfully pulled her fingers away but went back to holding his cock in a vice grip.

Henry couldn't take this anymore. His heart was beating erratically. He had trouble breathing now, and the pain across his body was immense. All he could think now was that he'd either be getting mutilated or that this vindictive woman and her friends were going to rape him. He didn't deserve this, no one deserved something like this, and he wasn't even the person she was looking to capture! Every part of his mind was screaming for something to save him from this moment and punish this woman! 

'Mama, help me!' Henry's baby side cried out in anguish. With this final call of aid, the yellow and green glow of the diaper-bag began to increase in brightness and hue, somehow taking on an almost dark look to it. The Night Elf finally noticed the intense light and gave a very appropriate "What the fu" before the entire tent was awash with a blinding explosion of light and energy. It was so surprising for his captor that she pulled her pussy back from his face, allowing him to take a much-needed breath of air. 

Henry felt an incredibly familiar warmth wash over him. It wasn't even like a warm blanket was covering his body, but more like the embrace of pure tenderness and love. It wasn't just Mommy he felt, but Tixi, Atda, Uzhi, and Fulrie as well. The pain across his body, and especially his butt, seemed to die down slightly. What surprised him more was when he felt the weight of his body start to decrease significantly. Everything happened so fast, and thus dramatically, he barely had time to look over and see the diaper-bag starting to dim, and finally, the light faded away completely. 

The young man's eyes had to readjust after being right in the line of sight of such a light. But as his vision returned, he felt the weight on the chest was now softer along with being lighter, and heard what he thought was the all too familiar sound of a diaper crinkling. As his vision cleared, he looked up and saw that the Night Elf woman was still on his chest. As he got a good look at her, Henry blinked as if he wasn't sure what he saw at that moment. 

She also blinked as her vision returned and looked down at herself. 

Her body was, for lack of a better word, altered. She still had her generous body and bust, but she lost her muscles. There was no longer abs running along her stomach, and her arms and legs looked thin. Her blue hair, which had been in a bun, was now free and washed over shoulders like a waterfall. Gone were the scars of hard training and battle, replaced with baby smooth and soft skin. She didn't look like a Night Elf warrior, but more like a very feminine and delicate young woman.

Whatever clothing she had on when they started was gone now, save for a very familiar-looking garment around her waist.

It was a diaper, a very thick one that was causing her legs to spread. It was purple, though of a different shade compared to her skin tone. It had white stars, little yellow moons, and hugged her crotch in a way that made Henry think it had been made just for her. He could feel how soft it was on his chest, which helped reduce the pressure from her still sitting on him.

She blinked a few more times before a combination look of shock, horror, embarrassment, and confusion appeared on her. Gone was the confident and arrogant elf, now replaced with a childish version of her. 

"W-whath thhe fuck?! Whath happened tho my cwothhesh?! Whath am I wearing?!" She quickly noticed how she was speaking, "My voice, why can'th I shay anythhing correcthwy?!" Henry noticed that she looked distraught and then tried to glare at him. "You fucwing freaw! You did shomethhing tho me! Fix ith or I'ww cuth your penish off!" That last part sounded like some petty threat from someone that was trying to appear tough.

As her words left her mouth, Henry stopped focusing on how strange this situation was and then thought about how angry he was at this moment. This bitch was still calling him a freak and had the gall to threaten him? He didn't consider himself an angry person, far from it, he was more than willing to submit in the face of conflict. But this whole situation was different, and he was tired, scared, angry, and hurting from what this woman did to him. 

It must have come as a surprise to both of them when Henry grabbed the Night Elf's now soft and delicate arms roughly, inciting a stunned and startled yelp of pain from his captor before Henry savagely rolled her to the ground. She was trying to fight back now, telling him to let her go, or he'd regret it. Henry responded by getting on top of her and then did something he'd never done to a woman before; he slapped her. It was not a light slap, and it shocked her so much that she stopped resisting long enough to grab her arms and pin her.

Her strength was gone, even with her Night Elf body she seemed powerless under Henry, "Geth of me, you're hurthing me!" She cried out in pain, and he could see tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah?! This fucking hurts?!" He yelled at her, and she winced and closed her eyes, "You were so cocky just a minute ago, but lose your strength, and suddenly I'm one in control." She was looking away from him, and he grabbed her head and applied pressure that caused her to gasp in pain, "Look at me when I am talking!" She opened her eyes, and Henry saw something directed at him; he never thought possible; fear.

No one had ever been afraid of Henry. All they saw was either a weak man or a big baby. But his former tormentor was fearful of him, and he felt so fucking strong in this moment. For once, he was the one in control after being humiliated and embarrassed for being a baby. The only one in this tent wearing a diaper was her, and that gave him some much-needed confidence.

"You like hurting people, like making them your toy?!" Henry started smacking her thighs and grabbed her right breast in a vice grip. She thrashed under his attacks, and the Night Elf had little trickles of tears running down from her eyes.

"Sthop, pweashe shthop! I'm shorry; I didn'th mean any of ith, I wash jushth thrying tho shcare you! I washn'th going tho do anythhing!" Her arms were trying to push Henry away from her. All her statements did was fuel his anger though.

"Well, you fucking scared me, alright! And I guess making me eat you out and threatening to rape me was just part of the scare tactics?!" The very pissed off human felt every fiber of mind on fire. The pain, and fear, and humiliation that still lingered was driving him to return it to this woman tenfold. His cock was still out, but her pussy was protected behind this padded cage. He stopped assaulting her breast and thigh and started to work on her diaper.

"Let's see how you like being on the receiving end." As he got ready to pull down her diaper, the Night Elf started wailing like a scared toddler. She started sobbing incredibly hard and covered her eyes with her arms, not wanting to watch herself getting violated. However, as Henry was preparing to rip off the diaper, he heard her yell something that brought him back to reality.

"M-mama! I wanth my mama!" The Night Elf started calling out for her mother to save her. Henry paused as he thought about Mommy, thought about the girls, and then what he was doing at this moment. He noticed that he was breathing erratically, the pain was still over his body, and he didn't feel the familiar comfort and security of a diaper tapped around his waist. The now returned adult baby looked down at the sobbing and terrified young woman he was sitting on, and he realized what he was just about to do to her.

'Oh, oh, light. What the fuck am I doing?!' Henry got off of her and watched as she tugged a small blanket protective around her body, curling up into a fetal position, and still crying for her mother to save her. A wave of disgust and shame washed over him, and Henry could only utter a few "I'm sorry" to her in some half-assed gesture.

He grabbed his diaper-bag quickly and walked out of the tent in a daze, his lower half exposed and still not believing what he almost did to her. He promptly pulled out a diaper for himself, taping it on in a hasty fashion, and then grabbed his discarded clothing and whatever loot was left. As he gave one last look at the tent where he left a traumatized woman, Henry did the only thing he could do; he ran away.

-

Henry ran for what was probably a good half-hour. He was still on the path to Theramore Island, but it felt like he was running in some direction in hopes of getting away from what just happened back there. Whatever happened back there terrified him. His mind couldn't comprehend what happened to the Night Elf or what he almost did to her. 

He finally stopped running, somewhere near a crossroads of all places. The confused and still terrified adventurer felt sick to his stomach, although that wasn't being poetic. Henry started puking up the soup and whatever he ate this morning in the middle of the path. A combination of nerves, heat, running, and the sleeping agent likely didn't mix well inside his stomach. He pulled out a baby bottle of water, but rather than suckle from the nipple, he just took the top off and started trying to wash out the taste of puke and also cool himself down. 

Three minutes later and Henry sat down on a nearby rock. His diaper felt awkward on his crotch, but he ignored it. Still breathing heavily, Henry buried his face into his hands and tried to think of what had happened. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, and he wanted so many other things at this moment. Instead, all he could do was think and let his mind wander.

What she had done to him, had it warranted such a response from Henry? The Night Elf claimed she was trying to scare him, but she forced herself on him and threatened to mutilate his genitals. She caused physical harm to his ass and implied that she was going to rape him. She had kicked, slapped, and belittled Henry. Getting caught like this wasn't like with Atda, where they're at least an attempt at tenderness or maternal desire in place. It was like Hope all over, that woman saw him a deviant or a freak.

But Henry had hurt her too, and he felt an ache in his heart. He wasn't a violent person, though he understood how to fight and killed before, there was never ill or malicious intent. However, Henry wanted to see her hurt, wanted to see her tears, and wanted her to beg. 'Just once," He thought to himself, 'I was going to be the scary monster in someone's eyes.'

Was that how he wanted to be though, some figured to be feared? He wanted respect, fame, fortune, and the adoration of others. But fear as well? He couldn't deny that it felt intoxicating after his entire life was spent being the happy, bouncing baby boy to so many people. Just once, he wanted to be the one in charge and not be some diapered baby that couldn't do anything. He might have accepted that he was a baby, but Henry couldn't deny that he was still a man that had hopes and dreams outside of diaper changes and breastmilk. Fear and power meant something in this world; it would make it so that others wouldn't walk over him anymore, like what Hope and that Night Elf did with him. Henry was a submissive man, but even he had limits. If he had could instill fear in would-be enemies, he could finally be his own man.

'But,' he thought to himself, 'that wasn't what got me this far.' Henry had survived due to the love and compassion of others, which was because he reciprocated it. All the women he'd met so far loved him in spite of not having power, and it wasn't even because he was a baby. They loved him because he opened himself to them; he shared his love, joy, and innocence, and they responded in kind. That meant something, both to himself and others. Still, Henry wanted to be a person that he defined and not defined by how he acted or what he was wearing. How could he be anyone else otherwise? 

Henry made a sudden realization and started to give a bitter laugh. It all made sense now, Henry had come to terms with being an adult baby, but he hadn't figured out what type of adult he wanted to be. There was some cosmic irony in all of that. Though perhaps that made sense to him, it was as hell to be a baby, and it was challenging to be a functional adult. Maybe there was some wisdom there?

His thoughts drifted back to what he did, and he realized that he had done a terrible thing. What that Night Elf did was indeed wrong, but two wrongs don't make a right. He'd hurt someone, probably traumatized them, and done so wholly out of anger and maliciousness. What would have happened if he hadn't come to his senses? It was an evil act, one that he almost willingly committed. He'd need to repent for his actions, but he wasn't sure how he could go about doing that. This whole event terrified him.

There was something inside Henry; it was like a beast that wanted to do things to others. He briefly felt it when he saw Tixi in a diaper the first time when he wanted to fuck her or get her to suck him off. It had started to show up recently in his fantasies as well, going so far as to corrupt his images of Mommy. As his thoughts turned to her, he could only imagine how disappointed, upset, and ashamed she would have been upon seeing what he did to that poor baby girl. It was another motivating factor never to do something like that again.

Thoughts of the white hair Draenei made him focus on something else that happened, the diaper bag. The object in question was still hanging off his side and looked at it warily and with trepidation. This thing was beyond just making diapers and other innocuous baby items. It had done something to that Night Elf, transformed her into something that he could overpower and defeat, but also did something to her mind. Henry felt like he was fighting someone that was, emotionally, younger than even Baby Henry. It was like the diaper bag regressed her in only certain portions; reduced muscle mass, the inability to annunciate, and having an infantile response to things. She probably wet herself at some point during Henry's tirade against her. 

Anyway, this changed things and brought up comfortable questions. Henry could now recall that Hope, Atda, and Tixi were all "zapped" by the diaper bag at one point. While he had no idea what happened with Hope, he was now recalling there were significant changes in Atda and Tixi's personalities that ultimately led to them ending in diapers, such as in Tixi's case, accepting second infancy. The idea that the magic of this bag had influenced them was disconcerting, did Uzhi and Fulrie go through a similar process? If they did, wouldn't Mami Wuta have stopped it? 

And what would've happened with Hope? As Henry considered the idea of her ending back in diapers and getting babied by Salma, a smile formed on his face and he quickly had a new fantasy to think about tonight for masturbation.

Such fantasies aside, he was still concerned about the powers of the bag now. What if it turned someone else into a diaper-clad baby? What if it could turn Henry back into an honest to gods baby? He didn't want to consider such a thing. But as he gazed upon the rather innocent-looking diaper-bag, he didn't feel like he was holding some reality changing device of the gods. It was still the last thing that his Mommy gave him, but that also made him wonder now how she got such a thing in her possession? Did she know when she gave it to him what strange power it held?

So many questions as he looked over the diaper bag. The mystery of the diaper bag, and what happened at the camp, was causing Henry to feel like his entire world no longer made sense. He needed answers, at least for the magic item he was carrying in his hands. But Henry was in luck; he was on his way to the home of Jaina Proudmoore. One of the greatest mages on the entire planet. If he could get an audience with her, she could probably examine the diaper bag and determine how powerful it was, maybe even find the source of said power! 

Henry had a new objective in mind. Once he got to Theramore, recuperated for a bit anyway, he'd see Jaina Proudmoore. He felt some determination where there was once dread and worry. It might not have left him, but it was no longer his sole worry. As he looked over the crossroads, he saw some signs pointing towards Theramore and a place called the Shady Rest Inn, as Henry looked at the Theramore sign he knew he would get there before the end of the day. A great sign, as that meant Henry could sleep in a real bed tonight.

"Okay!" Henry announced to no one as he psyched himself up, "I got this! I don't know what is coming next anymore, but I know where I am going and have a goal in mind." The diaper-clad adventurer felt confident and ready to face the world.

But right before Henry set out on his journey, he felt his stomach rumble again. He grimaced at the sensation and wondered if he needed to puke again. But it didn't feel like he needed to throw up once more, though Henry quickly realized what was going to happen next. "Damn it, why now?!" He cried aloud as he squatted down and soon felt himself feeling the back of his diaper. He whimpered at the messy feeling clinging to his still recovering rear end.

Okay, maybe his first immediate objective was a fresh diaper. Then he'll make his way to Theramore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving further along in this story. Thankfully not as huge a chapter, but still quite decent none the less.


	9. Drunken Therapy and Manly Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Henry arrives at Theramore Isle after a week in the Dustwallow Marsh. However, his thoughts are a muddled mess of guilt and questions. As thoughts of what he almost did to his attacker plague his mind, he also questions the power of the gift from Mommy and the power it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is going to be a substantial reflective chapter. There is sexy time, some ABDL moments, and also some more world building. But I figured I'd try and resolve a certain character development here before moving on.

Finally, after over a week in this hellhole, Henry could see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. After changing his diaper, and putting on a thicker one this time around, he continued on his way to Theramore Isle. The young padded adventurer had a new goal in mind, but Henry's thoughts still lingered on what the baby boy had almost done to that Night Elf and also the diaper bag itself and the power it held. Convincing himself that he'd have an easier time reviewing said questions once he got a bath, warm food, and rested in a soft bed.

As he continued walking for another two hours, Henry had the first sign that things were looking up. He had finally encountered fellow humans and even some High Elves while patrolling the road he was on. They didn't question where Henry came from, or when he asked how far Theramore was at this point. They pointed him in the right direction and advised him to keep an eye out for bandits, monsters, and dragons. Only one person might have noticed his padded state, though it was some older looking High Elf priestess. She didn't comment, but she likely was going to spend the rest of the patrol wondering if that strange human was wearing a diaper of all things. 

Anyway, with renewed vigor and purpose, Henry continued on his journey to Theramore. It was getting close to the evening now. Henry was ready to get inside to a cozy room at an inn. Having a place to himself was going to be fantastic after weeks of being looked after by some mommy figure. So with some little kid like logic, he was relishing the prospect of not being told what to do. Ironically, he was going to spend the rest of the night going back and forth between baby time and blowing off some steam. Henry was going to act like a diapered prince for as long as he could!

Soon though, and as the sun began to wane in the sky, he finally arrived on the outskirts of Theramore Isle. 

Henry had expected to find Theramore Isle to be a rather small and innocuous location. The reasoning behind this was that due to the environment that surrounded Theramore. No doubt, it would have to contain itself significantly. Otherwise, it infringed upon the swamps of the Marsh. In his mind, it would be perhaps a large town or outpost, not the bustling city that people made it out to be in the stories he heard. Upon arriving in Theramore, he was both right and wrong. For it was indeed a somewhat small city, but even as he approached from the North Road, Henry could see and hear the bustling activity of a vibrant city.

More importantly, he could see the massive mage tower, known as the Citadel. That was the center of government in Theramore and the home of Jaina Proudmoore. He could see it glowing an arcane blue even from this distance. It was almost like it was acting as another lighthouse, and Henry figured that was probably an intention on Miss Proudmoore's part. The Battlements of the city-wall were impressive as well, and there cannons and guard towers everywhere. As he approached the North Gate, he could see disciplined guards wearing the gold and white plate armor of Theramore. 

"Halt there, lad." One of the male guards called out to Henry as he approached. He didn't seem too interested in Henry all things considered. Henry was human, this part of the Alliance. Besides, he didn't look the part of someone that was causing trouble. The diapered hero didn't get annoyed either at being called a "lad" by the trooper. 

"Hi there." Henry gave a small wave as he approached. He must've had looked odd and probably dirty. Henry had been wearing the same set of clothes for the better part of a week in the Marsh. He hoped that no one was going to notice his diaper. 

Thankfully for Henry, the guard didn't seem to take a good look at his clothing but instead his face, "Fucking hell, lad. It looks like you've been through the wringer. You been sleeping outside in the Marsh or something?"

Henry didn't feel like bragging over the fact that he did do just that, and for a week. No, he just wanted to get to an inn. "Or something. Is there a problem?" He didn't want to sound impatient, but Henry wanted to get inside, and there was a warm feeling in the front of his diaper. 

"No trouble lad. Just need to check your bags real fast." He pointed towards his carrying bag and, of course, the diaper bag. Henry felt very nervous right now at the thought of someone else seeing his diaper supplies. The idea of trying to explain such things wouldn't go over well. At best, they'd laugh at him until he got away from them. At worst, they might want to question him for having such items. 

He could attempt to lie or weasel his way out of this situation, but the fates smiled on him. Before either he or the guard could speak up, his compatriot spoke up. "Hey, Derrick!" The stranger called out to this Derrick. "Sarge wants you and me on the docks for contraband duty, right fucking now or you are getting sword shoved up your arse. His words, not mine."

The guard in front of Henry rolled his eyes before making a rude gesture with his hands towards his compatriot. He looked at Henry, gave him a very bored once over, and then said, "I seriously doubt you are looking to cause any trouble, lad."

Henry nodded, "No, sir, I am not looking to cause any trouble."

The guard nodded, and stepped aside from Henry, "Welcome to Theramore Isle then." With one last half-gestured sense of pride, the man turned around and briskly walked towards his compatriot, complaining about how the sarge was always busting his ass to laughing companion.

Breathing a sigh of relief, and thanking the Gods and Loa, Henry walked forward into Theramore.

-

Henry was a city boy. He spent 22 years of his life inside Stormwind. When he was finally allowed to go off on his own, which considering his perpetual baby status, made for a long time, Henry found Stormwind to be a truly massive place. It was like a living organism in some ways, and other times he felt like he was standing in some monolithic building that stretched for miles. As a child, the city was both a wonder and a home; it never felt restricting or crushing to him. Now, as an adult, the familiarity was just as comforting as a warm diaper or the bars of a crib surrounding him. A city meant there was life, there were people, and there was peace.

Then again, maybe Henry was just happy to be inside one after nearly a month. Light knows that a week in the bloody Marsh wanted him to get away from such things if only for a little while longer. 

But as he stepped into the heart of Theramore, he was greeted with the sounds, sights, and smells of a city. Even as night approached, there were still people hawking their wares, talking to one another about some inane item or gossip, and the familiar sounds of a blacksmith hammer banging against something. He could smell saltwater mixing in with a host of other familiar scents; bread, fish, fruits, and dried meats. Thankfully there wasn't an omnipresent smell of such a city, no doubt due to the magical wards that reduced such unpleasant fragrances (thank you elves!) from the city itself. 

There were people everywhere. And while it wasn't even a tenth of the size of those in Stormwind, Henry could still make out dwarves, humans, and high elves among the crowds. A very diverse city, considering the history behind it. As Henry walked around, he remembered another reason why he liked cities; no one noticed his diapers. One would be hard-pressed to make out his padded bulge among the multitude of people. The sound also made the issue of his crinkling non-existent, and any peculiar odor would go unnoticed. 

As he took in everything, he once again felt a little bit of renewal in his steps. Henry felt good, simple as that. It felt like he had accomplished something of importance, and it made him like a real explorer. Making his way towards the inn of Theramore, he cast a glance towards the Citadel and was in awe of its grandiose style. It looked similar to the mage towers back in Stormwind, but considering that Jaina Proudmore had likely created this one herself, it had a unique design to it. Upon closer inspection, it did seem to be like a combination of a mage tower, guard tower, and a lighthouse. 

The Citadel had the practicality of a government building, but it also had elegance, beauty, and power of magic imbued in its stone. That sounded like Jaina Proudmoore all right. The strongest sorceress on the planet, a beautiful woman, and a heroine of the Third War, Burning Crusade, and the Northern Campaign. No doubt, every straight man and plenty of women thought about Jaina Proudmoore in one private thought or another. Henry wouldn't be ashamed to admit it, hell, he didn't even include her in any adult baby fantasy of his, he'd have loved to do it once with her in a completely vanilla like fashion. 

And Henry was going to try and meet with her and try to figure out the magic behind this diaper bag. And even see if there was a source to it. He never would've thought that he'd attempt such a meeting, even more so when he figured that it was going to be for such a bizarre reason. It was going to be a very odd conversation, and Henry wondered how he could phrase it in a way that didn't embarrass him. As he stared at the tower, he heard a voice next to him.

"Do you need a diaper change, sweetie?" It was a woman's voice and nearly made him jump out of his skin. He couldn't believe it; someone already knew he was wearing a diaper and a wet one?! He turned to the voice and saw that it wasn't aimed at him at all. It was a mother with her little boy, who looked to be about four or five years old. The little boy was probably a bit too old to be in diapers still. His red face and teary eyes confirmed he didn't like that his mother asked that out loud.

"Mama, don't say that so loud!" He looked quite embarrassed, and it got even worse when his mother took the time to kneel and pull the front of his pants back. Henry looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone else paying attention to the scene, well aside from him. Henry tried not to pay attention and turned his back to them, but he could still hear their conversation.

Henry heard a sigh from the mother, "You are soaked. Why didn't you tell me you needed to go peepee?" There was a small child's whining sound at her intrusion and announcement.

"I was watching the soldiers..." Henry smirked and remembered how just about every boy was awestruck upon seeing any soldiers or royal knights parading through Stormwind. Still, that wasn't the type of response that his mother wanted to hear.

"Honestly, are you doing this just to get my attention?" She didn't sound upset or angry, just confused and frustrated.

He heard the little boy speak with a tone that hinted that might have been the case, "N-no." To his surprise, the mother gave a good-natured chuckle that made Henry's face feel hot as he recalled Mommy doing something similar.

"Sweetie, if you want to wear diapers, just tell me, I won't get mad." He heard a shuffle of feet, but no response from the boy. As Henry continued to look towards the Citadel, crossing his arms to look deep in thought, he heard another chuckle after a brief pause. This time he knew, almost certainly, that it was aimed towards him.

The mother spoke up again, "Don't worry, sweetie, the nice young man over there isn't going to make fun of you if you say yes." So the little boy saw Henry and figured that he was overhearing the conversation. And knowing his luck, the mother was quick to notice his diaper bulge in the back. How the hell were mothers capable of doing that? He'd need to ask one at some point. Henry also felt some sense of accomplishment over not indicating that he heard that line directed towards him, but the woman likely knew he was listening to some extent.

"Can I wear just diapers again, mama?" Henry didn't know that kid was likely blushing like crazy. He barely heard the last request from him as well, "Can you also treat me like you used too?"

His mother gave a good-natured laugh, followed by the sounds of her picking up the toddler. "Oh, sweetie, you'll always be my baby. You don't need to ask me to treat you like one." He didn't turn around as he heard them walk away, though he did hear some giggling from the little boy. Turning around, he was surprised to find his heart racing slightly, but also, his mind was wondering about how Henry was here at the right time to witness such an adorable event. It made him wonder about what had happened to him to land himself in such situations that resulted in him getting babied for the better part of a month. Even just being witness to such an event, while not aimed at him, was making him have strange thoughts.

The strangest of which was envy. Henry was envious of that little boy having such a kind and understanding mother or the fact that the little boy dared to request that he be treated like a baby. Most children refused to admit that they liked such a thing to their parents, but then again, if Henry had admitted to wanting diapers and being babied to most of the women in his adventuring life now. It was just so strange to bear witness to that particular event upon his arrival in Theramore.

So while he enjoyed the heartwarming scene and wished the mother and child a great bonding experience, Henry believed something was afoot. He needed Jaina Proudmoore's help in figuring this diaper bag out, suspecting that it was the source of all these weird situations. So as Henry moved towards the inn, Henry replayed that scene in his head and imagined himself being the little boy and Mommy being the mother in that position. Even though she knew that he wore and liked being in diapers, it was always fun to imagine himself telling her that he wanted to wear them and be her baby boy as well. He briefly thought of Tixi and her courage to admit that she was a baby to others, and he wished he could have it as well.

But until then, he had another fantasy in mind for tonight. 

-

Henry arrived at the inn; the Arcane Mug; The inn's signboard, hanging above the entrance, was depicting a mug of everlasting ale. It was an impressive building. It was three stories, and that included the ground floor, but it was of sturdy design. He idly noticed that there were unique stones that seemed to be part of the foundation. There was some magic in this place, built from the very ground up. 

As Henry walked inside, he felt another familiar ensemble of smells and sounds. Not only that, he could feel the magic of the inn. No doubt, there was an assortment of spell wards, the so-called inn magics, at work inside the Arcane Mug. 

It is considered to be a universal mix of spells of elven, dwarven, human, and gnomish designs, a veritable weaving of magic to create a comfortable atmosphere for an inn. Such as it was, Henry could hear a gentle tune played from somewhere in the inn, but not by any bard. There was a pleasant air, neither too hot nor too cold, and it carried the smells of the kitchen. All the tables, chairs, and even the footrests looked inviting, and the lighting inside was just right for any species that entered this establishment.

An inn like this was a place for travelers like him to rest and relax. Henry noticed there was already a small evening crowd, looking to be an assortment of sailors and off-duty guards. Humans, dwarves, and elves mixed like it was no issue. Looking around at how spacious the ground floor was, it would likely get a lot more crowded once the sun went down completely. There were still workers milling about, including what looked to be a rather cute High Elf woman and a young, but handsome, human male. Henry only noticed them because he could see the two of them bickering about something. He ignored them, though, wanting to buy his room and get a diaper change right away. 

With how soaked it felt, he could already imagine Mommy or Salma chastising him for not getting a grown-up to change his diapers. At least he hadn't pooped himself in quite a while. Once again, no one should notice his diapered state, so as he continued to try and not make a distinct waddle, he walked up to the innkeeper of the Arcane Mug. She looked to be looking over something, perhaps a ledger of some kind.

"Uh, excuse me?" Henry remarked as he approached, and the innkeeper instantly looked up from her ledger. 

Henry saw that she was an older woman, probably in her late 40's but still looked quite decent for her age. To his surprise, she was wearing what looked like a small military uniform of sorts, but not something akin to what the actual Theramore guards were wearing. Aside from that, Henry saw that she a chestnut brown hair, gorgeous red eyes, and a delightful body. 

She gave a once over at Henry and looked down at her ledger, "If you are looking to purchase a room for your parents, they'll need to be here, I cannot let someone's kid calls dibs on a room."

Henry stared and tried not to get annoyed. Getting referred to as a kid didn't use to be a problem in Stormwind, well if they didn't know, he was the big baby from the orphanage anyway. So why was everyone now assuming that he was a lot younger than he looked? 

"...I'm 22 actually, and I'm purchasing a room for myself," Henry remarked flatly and had to resist the urge to grin as the blush appeared on her face when she realized he was telling the truth.

"O-oh, oh light I'm so, so sorry! You look so young, and uhh," Henry heard snickering from the elf girl and human boy, which caused the innkeeper to turn and glare at the two, "GET BACK TO WORK YOU TWO!" It was somewhat comical to the camouflaged adult baby to watch this unfold. Still, the innkeeper took a deep breath and looked at Henry with a wide smile.

"Let's start over; my name is Janene. I am in the innkeeper of the Arcane Mug." She tilted her head to her right side slightly, "Are you looking to purchase a room with us, sir?" He couldn't stop the smirk at how she emphasized the "sir" at the end.

Henry wasn't looking to press his luck, so he nodded at the now identified Janene, "Yes indeed. I want a room that has a bath and something to clean my clothes. Also, something private as well, and I'd like to also pre-purchase a meal for tonight." Henry listed off to the innkeeper. He was once again noticing that she was looking over his slightly disheveled and dirty clothes.

"Well, we have one of the nicer 'noble' rooms. But those cost one gold and 50 silver pieces." Henry didn't bother rolling his eyes, and he pulled out a satchel of coins he had hidden away on his person. Thanks to Tixi and Uzhi, Henry had 25 gold coins on him. He pulled out two gold coins and handed them to her, "You can keep the extra silver."

Janene's eyes brighten, and she took the coins with no shame in her eyes, "Well, let me get you your room key. Dinner is in a couple of hours, we have a nice crab stew, and our selections of spirits are quite delectable and plentiful." She sounded quite cheerful now as she momentarily disappeared and reappeared with his key. "Top floor, number 9, and it's the last one the right!" 

He started for a few seconds before grabbing his key and nodding, "Right. I'll be back down for dinner in a couple of hours then." He didn't want to wait any longer, and he needed to clean up and get into a new diaper. Janene gave a small confirmational nod before writing something down in her ledger. The young man didn't wait any longer and turned to leave for his room. He didn't see where that young pair had run off too, probably trying to look busy or slacking off. Regardless, not his problem, so with thoughts of a bath, bed, and dry diapers, Henry moved to go upstairs.

As he walked away, he remained unaware of a solitaire dwarf watching the whole exchange and smiled while watching Henry leave. 

-

The inn was a lot bigger on the inside. As he waddled up to the small staircase, he could see plenty of rooms on the ground floor though they were clearly for the cheapest patrons. As he moved up to the second floor, he could see a much more beautiful aesthetic built into this one. It was undoubtedly for merchants, mercs, adventurers, and perhaps off-duty soldiers as well. Upon reaching the third floor, he saw regal-looking carpet lining this hallway. There were even a few paintings, some plants, and a much more vibrant color palette of white, blue, and gold. 

He made his way to Room 9, at the very end of the hallway. "Perfect," Henry muttered to himself with satisfaction, "no one should be able to hear me." As he approached the door, he felt a brief surge of magical energies, and the door unlocked and opened by itself. Henry glanced at the key and noticed there were some runes on it, fancy. Pushing the wooden door, which he saw that it was of an oak material, and stepping into the room, the mage-lights instantly turned on and illuminated his temporary lodgings.

"Woah." Henry whistled at how luxurious and rich this room looked. It was smaller than he expected, but it was still leagues above what he was used too in the past. There was a small wooden desk with a comfortable looking chair, clearly for the noble who needed to write a message away from the masses. The bed was queen-sized, with soft-looking sheets and pillows, a small window was to the right side of the bed as well, and the clock was hanging to its left. There were several gnomish appliances, including a washing machine and a stovetop. They were stacked on a beautiful table in the corner of the room and looked to have not have been used in a while. A small dresser, vanity, and armoire of dubious quality sat next to the bed. He looked down and saw that under his feet was a very soft carpet as well, likely exported from Stormwind.

It was nice for two gold, at least for Henry anyway. He saw the bathroom was unlit, and his attention focused on getting into a bath right away. He closed the door behind him and immediately started stripping his clothes. Soon he was clad in a soaked diaper, now sagging between his legs. He briefly caught the state of it in the small vanity and realized that he was closing to leaking. Once again, he heard Mommy and Salma scolding him, and also getting angry for not changing such a wet diaper. 

He felt his baby side whining at wanting to get a fresh diaper on since his current one was no longer warm and squishy, but just cold and wet. Henry agreed and promptly headed towards the bathroom with an exaggerated waddle. He saw an actual toilet, which he would not be using, a small mirror and sink, and of course, a tub. The baby boy wasted no time in drawing water through the use of a magic spell and turned the rune of warmth that was off to the side of the tub on, which had quick the instant effect. Steam was soon filtering into the room, and Henry wasted no time taking off his diaper and letting it fall to the ground with a wet thump.

Upon entering the tub, Henry felt his muscles scream in pleasure as the heat, and likely some of the inn magic worked into his weary bones. As he slumps down into the hot water, he recalls hearing stories of magic users using their power to create healing spells using the elements. At this point, Henry was sure that they just had a type of magic to enhance mundane means of relaxation. He let himself slid down until his head was underwater. Unlike what happened when he almost drowned, Henry felt a little better having a light on above him than the pure darkness that took his life. 

He quickly pulled back up and felt completely renewed. Now he just needed to clean up the accumulated dirt and grime from the past week. Henry had to admit one thing, but he was happy his pubic hair was gone now. It made diaper changes more comfortable, but it also prevented his crotch from smelling all kinds of awful. There were just some smells that not even baby powder could hide from a perceptive nose. With that in mind, Henry grabbed some nearby soap and got to work on cleaning himself.

After 30 minutes of washing, scrubbing, and soaking, Henry finally exited the still steaming bathroom. He looked and felt quite refreshed now. "Okay, diaper time!" He announced to his room, content that he didn't have to worry about any neighbors hearing him. Feeling a little silly, and enjoying the plush carpet under his feet, the naked baby boy got on his knees and crawled over to his diaper bag. Grabbing some fresh supplies and a dry diaper, the adult baby hoisted his body upon the bed and laid a changing mat and supplies and a white diaper with blue and gold trim to it and pictures of little ships, anchors, and flags. He grabbed his pacifier and plopped it into his mouth and then unfolded the inviting garment on the mat.

"A nice, clean butt to be tapped into a thick and dry diaper!" He announced and then sat down on the soft padding with a small giggle. He quickly got to work, putting powder all over his crotch and butt, savior the smell before tapping the diaper on and enjoying that safe and content feeling. He patted and gripped the front of his diaper, enjoying how thick it felt against his cock. He stood up and went to finish a few things before settling down for a couple of hours of fun. Cleaning up his supplies and then placing his dirty clothes in the magic washing machine, Henry soon returned to his temporary bed and lied on top of it.

The only sound heard in the room was him sucking on his pacifier and occasional crinkling from his diaper. He wanted to maybe be Baby Henry for a bit, or perhaps masturbating for a while, but all he could think was how soft and warm his bed was at this moment. Figuring he could maybe rest his eyes for a bit, Henry pulled one of the blankets back and crawled under its covers. He was pretty tired now that he thought about it, and it had been a while since he slept in a bed. He was a little hungry and thirsty, but for now, he'll get in a nap. That was pretty babyish in a way.

He drifted to sleep, exhausted over the events of today and this entire week. But as he rested, his dreams were not so kind to him. 

Henry was back in that tent, below him was a scared night elf. His body kept her in place, his hands holding her arms pinned, and all he felt at that moment was that her fear and pain was necessary. It was the same thing Henry felt just moments before; now, the angry adventurer was giving it back to her in spades. He saw her body, altered that it was, and found his getting excited. Henry's manhood demanded that he put this bitch in her place, for mocking and harming him, for forcing herself upon him like he was some whore. But now he was going to fuck her like some whore. 

'Mama, I want my mama!' Was her final cry for help before Henry covered her mouth and defiled her body.

Henry awoke with a start and was breathing hard as the last vestiges of a nightmare faded from his mind. He sat up and tried to control his beating heart and tried not to recall what his dreams had shown him. It was perhaps foolish of Henry to expect that his inner thoughts wouldn't focus on what he almost did this afternoon. He realized now that his guilty consciousness wasn't going to let him forget. He felt no desire to play the part of a baby or masturbate to some erotic fantasy in his mind, not after what he just saw.

As he was rubbing his face with his hands, trying in vain to get out of his head the visage of a terrified woman, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was now well into the evening. Figuring that he wasn't going to sleep anymore or want to try and enjoy himself, he might as well go down for dinner. 

Henry walked over to the washing machine, finding that not only were his clothes clean but dry and pressed to prevent any wrinkles. Speaking of dull, he felt his diaper was only a tad wet, not even really noticeable, so he was probably okay to keep wearing this one. Once donning his adult clothes, Henry slipped out of his room and towards the ground floor. He did instantly notice upon stepping outside, that he could hear plenty of activity. It sounded like the night crowds had arrived. 

He'd go down to have dinner, and then drink until he wouldn't think about terrified night elves and what kind of man he might have been.

-

The downstairs of the Arcane Mug was packed! There were people everywhere and from all walks of life: humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and even some goblins. There were sailors, soldiers, merchants, minor adventurers, scholars, and what looked like magic users. The workers of the Arcane Mug was moving about the place, all smiles while they took orders, cleaned tables, or some in cases talked with the patrons. The music playing was loud but not enough to cause issues with anyone's conversation. The air was fresh, yet warm, and the ambiance was quite calming.

Henry could hear entire conversations going off at a rapid-fire pace and with all manner of topics. The discussions, debates, and arguments in an inn were how a big baby like Henry could learn about the world at large. Indeed, none of the matrons at the orphanage wanted to corrupt the baby's mind with talk of war, politics, and other such adult topics. But Henry enjoyed hearing them, even if he never took part in such conversations. Henry took a moment to bask in the atmosphere before Miss Janene spotted him.

"There you are, sir." She approached him and had to practically yell over the din of conversation, "I was about to send someone to get you. Well, just real fast since it's packed, but you have a reserved table over there." She pointed to a table, a small one, hidden away from the rest of the crowds. Henry frowned slightly; it would make it hard for him to hear any conversations. But might have been for the best, he was trying to relax after all.

"Sure, that works for me." 

Janene nodded with a smile, "Great, I'll send over Telvia to you and get your order."

"I thought it was just a stew tonight?" He was confused as to why he'd be able to take an order. 

"She's taking your order for alcohol," Janene remarked with a smile, though Henry looked confused. 

That sounded like a backward notion of service, "You take orders for drinks, but not for food?"

The innkeeper shrugged, "Hey, we have to make do with what we got. Anyway, enjoy the meal!" She quickly took off, and Henry just rolled his eyes before heading over to his seat. It was indeed a sort of hidden away position, with an awkwardly placed potted plant and statue, the whole ensemble obscured Henry from view. 

"Two gold and I get the cheap seat? Lovely." He took a seat and smirked upon feeling the familiar padded on his backside. Well, at least no one could smell his accidents. Henry waited for this Telvia to take his drink order, and while doing just that, he felt like someone was watching him. After nearly a week in Dustwallow Marsh, the traveler had learned the uncomfortable gaze of a creature stalking him. He ignored the feeling; it was probably just someone looking at him since he got this weird spot. But as he continued to sit at his table, he felt the gaze intensive more and more. 

"Hi there, you ready to order?" Henry nearly jumped upon hearing an upbeat voice. He turned around and saw it was the High Elf girl from before, holding what looked to be a small menu. Being able to see her up close, Henry found that she was a real cutie. She had red hair that seemed to be almost a blood crimson that was shoulder length. Her face, like all elves, was beautiful to look at, and with those sea-blue eyes, Henry wasn't surprised to find himself lingering at her. She had that girl next door feeling; it almost made him think of Tixi. Then he looked at her garb, and he almost let his jaw drop in surprise. 

Her dress was scandalous! It looked like a combination of servant girls' outfit and a maid's uniform. A short skirt that went barely past her thighs, a blouse that showed a decent amount of cleavage, and it fit her body perfectly. She was brave to be walking around like that among a bunch of soldiers and sailors.

"If you keep staring, I might have to charge you extra." She gave Henry a very amused grin. To his credit, Henry didn't blush, but he was just so confused all the same.

"I'm sorry, but I must say you are gorgeous." He gestured towards her, flashy garb, "And very sexy. It's audacious of you to be wearing something like that around all these uh, gentlemen. Is it safe to be walking around like that?" 

Telvia giggled at his concern, "It's fine. I get tips from plenty of people here. Everyone loves some tits and ass during their meal. So no one minds it." Henry idly noticed something unusual as she was speaking, looking past her shoulders he could see the young man watching the exchange, arms crossed and not resembling all that amused.

"Well, he seems to mind." He made no subtle move in pointing out the man watching the exchange, who suddenly looked very interested in the ceiling.

Telvia looked over and gave a very cute growl, "I keep telling Eldric to not stare at me when I'm working, it annoys the customers." Henry watched with some amusement as this "Eldric" gave her a "what did I do?!" look after getting a glare from Telvia.

"Boyfriend?" Henry asked and was surprised to see her stiffen before she relaxed and gave an awkward laugh, "Him and Me?! No way, sweetie, I'm not going to tie myself down to some flicker life, err no offense." Henry could recall that elves would call the mortal races "flicker lives" due to shorter lifespans compared to elves. Regardless, she was deflecting something, but he wasn't going to push the subject.

"Well, he doesn't look too happy to be seeing you like this." Henry again pointed out to Telvia.

"Pfft, he's just overprotective. We're childhood friends and all that." That surprised him; she was likely about as old as he was? Rarely did Henry meet an elf that wasn't somehow over a century old. Henry looked back over at Eldric, and he didn't like how Henry was talking to her still. 

Henry was just a tad amused, "Well, now he just looks annoyed at me." 

"He's just jealous." The High Elf smirked at Henry, "Here watch this," She moved across and sat down next to Henry, allowing her to into Henry, and she made no attempts to stop from having her supple breasts push up against his arm as she did so. This time he did blush at the contact as Telvia started listed off the assortment of brews and spirits that the Arcane Mug had access too. Henry noticed that Eldric looked pissed, but more so at Telvia. 

"Now then, what'll it be?" The High Elf got up from sitting next to Henry and looked ready to place his order.

Henry thought about his drink and decided on the most potent beverage on the list, "Give me a pitcher of Kryptman's Gold."

Telvia blinked, "That's uh, that's some pretty strong stuff."

"Good." Henry didn't look like he wanted to continue the conversation. The High Elf took the hint and wrote down his order. 

"Well, alright, then." She gave Henry a winning smile, "I hope you enjoy your meal!" Telvia took off without even attempting a further conversation with Henry. Watching as she walked away, the elf was swaying her hips and ass. She turned and gave Henry a little smirk before she disappeared. Henry had enough time to look at Eldric, who was none too happy. It was crazy, but it didn't look like he was jealous but more concerned for her. Henry also didn't miss the fact that Eldric was paying close attention to Telvia even when she wasn't helping patrons out. He knew that look all too well.

"He's either fucking her already, or he's thirsty for that pussy." Henry blinked when heard someone voice those exact thoughts. He turned to it and was surprised to see a rather...beautiful, stunning even, dwarf woman, sitting at his table. She had hair that colored like a setting sun, almost a vibrant orange, with what looked like a long and intricate-looking braid to control that hair. A pair of ruby red eyes were staring back at Henry, adorned on an attractive face with full, luscious lips. Her body was to die for; large breasts that were constrained by a lovely crimson dress and Henry could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like, but he could tell she took care of herself quite a bit. She had to be in her 30's, probably came with one of the merchants or ship captains, at least that's what he assumed. 

Henry had no idea where this woman had even come from or why she was sitting at his table. A pessimistic part of him was wondering if this was part of the magic of the diaper-bag. But he didn't have the item with him at this moment. That said, he wasn't against her being at his table, well, for the most part.

"Uhh, yeah, I was kind of thinking that as well," Henry remarked awkwardly to the strange woman sitting across from him. "I'm sorry, but are you at the right table?"

She gave a very well-practiced shrug, "I do believe I am. I'm at a table with a cute man." It wasn't the cute comment that got Henry's attention; it was the man part. He idly noticed that while she had the dwarven drawl to her voice, she had no thick accent and made it easy to understand her quite a bit. She must've have lived among humans for quite some time. 

He didn't try to show his surprise, but the little chuckle that he got from her indicated that she knew how surprised he was with that comment. He wasn't sure what to do about this situation, and if he was candid with himself, Henry wasn't exactly too keen on having a companion right now, beautiful as she was. After everything that happened, all the strange thoughts he'd been having, and him trying to understand his inner turmoil, the diapered traveler wasn't really in the mood for any drama. 

"Miss umm," He left the question hanging towards the woman to introduce herself.

"Braili, Braili Warflyer." That sounded like a dwarf name from the Wildhammer Clan, "and you are?"

"Henry." He opened his mouth to continue his question when she spoke up, "No family name?"

The human rolled his eyes, "I don't have one."

"I see."

"Miss Warflyer," Henry tried to redirect the conversation, "I'm not sure what your intentions are, but I'm not sure if I'm in the right mood for it tonight." He already wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen to his diaper after drinking this ale. He rather not have to go through a familiar song and dance with this woman.

The way she was looking at him anyway, she seemed to have a particular song and dance for occasions such as these. Henry wasn't interested in what she had in mind, and that was final. 

"And what intentions do you think I have in mind, Mr. Henry?" She was giving him a coy smile now. The way she was acting made Henry feel a bit hot around his face, and it wasn't because of some infantile remark. Because this wasn't the standard mommy-dommy play or anything infantile related, this was something driven by libido. Braili was looking at him as a prospective partner in a particular bedroom activity. There was no ill intent nor anything pure in mind. Henry couldn't believe it; she was looking for a one-night stand! How many men would kill for a chance like this? 

But then Henry reminded himself that while he was a baby, he wasn't sure that he was a man even after everything that happened to him. 

"I'm sorry," Henry spoke up now with some regret in his voice, "I truly am, but I don't think I want whatever you have in mind to continue."

He'd expect some shock, resentment, or even anger. Instead, the dwarf kept that coy smile on her face and leaned into her chair. But before he could inquire further, Telvia arrived with his food and drink. "Here you go, sir, and, oh!" She noticed the dwarf at this table, "Mrs. Warflyer?!" Wait, 'Mrs' Warflyer?

The High Elf looked shocked, even more so when Braili gently grabbed at her skirt and pulled it up. Henry was treated to a view of the Telvia white panties, which caused the elf to let out a shocked gasp. He couldn't help but focus on how cute they looked or how tightly they clung around her crotch. 

"Mrs. Warflyer, stop!" The High Elf blushed and tried in vain to pull away from the dwarf's hands.

"Still wearing such childish panties? Honestly, girl, haven't you learned anything." The dwarf let go of the young girls' skirt, "If you want to keep Eldric's focus, you cannot act all cutesy around him. Get him alone in a room, tell him that you want him, and take him." The sun-kissed woman rolled her eyes, "Honestly, men loving having women that are forward with them." Braili looked at Henry, "I'm sure you can confirm that as well."

Henry was still a little mesmerized upon getting flashed Telvia panties, but he did agree all the same, "It certainly clears up any misconceptions." Granted, he wouldn't have as been forward as the dwarf here. Must have been their famous bluntness at work. Henry decided to change the topic, "So you know her and Eldric?" He gestured to the still blushing and embarrassed High Elf. It was interesting to note then that Braili was a local to Theramore.

"Aye. I took care of her and Eldric both when they were children." That would put her to be at least in her 30's then considering both Eldric and Telvia were 18 or 19 years old. This discussion, however, was putting Henry on edge. Anytime he'd encounter someone with any child-rearing experience, and they brought it up, he'd somehow end up getting a taste of their maternal skills. He decided to end the conversation before it got any stranger.

"Well, that's fascinating to hear, but I imagine that Telvia here is busy." He quickly remarked and turned to the High Elf, "Thank you for the assistance." Henry pulled out a couple of silver coins and handed them to the surprised elf, "And uh, a tip for your troubles." He pointed towards her skirt, and Telvia blushed again and quickly took off. The dwarf chuckled at sight, but Henry just frowned and looked at her.

"As I was saying before, and for the third time now, I'm not interested in whatever you have in mind."

She leaned forward, still looking quite coy and Henry couldn't help but notice how big her breasts looked when pushed together like that. "And why do you think I have some ill intentions? All I see right now is a man, sitting alone at a table, about to drink himself into a coma, and looking miserable. So I figured I'd come over and chat with him and brighten his day up."

"Not. Interested." Henry remarked not so kindly as he grabbed a mug and started to pour himself a rather generous amount of Cryptman's Ale into his cup. He didn't bother looking at Braili as he quickly downed the beverage. It had a sweet taste to it, but Henry could taste the alcohol, and it was undoubtedly intense as it went down his gullet. 

He must've surprised Braili because she looked confused now, "You are the strangest man I've met so far, and I've encountered many strange men."

'That's because I'm also a baby in mind, body, and soul.' Henry thought to himself before responding truthfully, "I honestly don't know what kind of man I am supposed to be anyway."

Rather dissuade her, she looked interested now. "I suppose you are a little young looking," Henry snorted, which the dwarf ignored, "but you are most certainly a man."

Henry stared at her for a few seconds, but rather than laugh or correct her; he poured himself another drink. This time though she spoke up in a tone that wasn't flirtatious.

"If you drink that entire thing of Cryptman's, I can promise you that you'll die of alcohol poisoning." She remarked flatly as Henry just drank another cup of the ale.

He snorted in amusement after finishing his current cup, "Gods willingly, I'll be that lucky." He poured himself some more, but before he could bring it up, her hand grabbed the cup bearing appendage. She looked earnestly at Henry now.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I don't think you should be drinking yourself into an early grave." She sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry if I am bothering you, but don't kill yourself over it." The dwarf looked ready to leave, and Henry felt a pang of guilt with how he was acting. It was oddly a childish action on his part, but it made him feel like an ass as opposed to cute or babyish.

"I'm sorry," Henry remarked suddenly, and that did stop Braili from leaving, "It's just that I'm trying to wrap my head around a few things." The young traveler sighed and pointed towards the pitcher of Ale, "If you want to make sure I don't do anything stupid, you're free to help yourself. I know dwarves have a high constitution than humans when it comes to stuff like drinking." Henry didn't know what the fuck he was doing or why, but he didn't like seeing women angry or sad if he was the cause of it.

Still, Braili at least gave him a smile, which Henry enjoyed seeing. "There we go. One should never drink alone, anyway." The dwarf gestured to his crab stew, "And I see you were more interested in the spirits of this place than it's food."

Henry shrugged, "Just not hungry."

"I don't blame you. The crab stew can give you nasty indigestion." The adult baby was now happy he didn't start eating it, he wasn't in the move to deal with a blowout in his diapers right now. Braili grabbed a spare cup that was on the table and quickly poured herself a glass of the ale. The two sat in silence for a bit as they drank before Braili spoke up again.

"I know we just met, but are you alright?" Braili asked with some concern, "I wasn't trying to upset you, I just figured you'd be interested in some companionship." She sounded earnest in trying to reach out to him. 

Henry paused for a few seconds. He didn't want to talk to this woman. Nor did he want to engage in any baby-play with her, and even the concept of sex with her somehow wasn't appealing to him. All those thoughts just kept coming back over to what happened in the Marsh, and what he'd almost done. He took another long drink of his ale, and Henry could start to feel a buzz in his mind.

"What makes a man?" He finally responded after a while, and Braili gave him a flat look.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, ideally, having a cock would be a good start."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

The dwarf sighed and did see that Henry was severe, "From my experience? There is no simple answer to that question. You are the man that you are supposed to be, based on your experiences, your ties to people, and your notion of right and wrong." She took another sip of her ale before speaking, "Honestly, Henry, you are kind of bad at flirting."

"I wasn't looking to flirt with some random woman that just appears at my table." He countered to her, which the dwarf just shrugged at him.

"Well, why ask a woman a question about what it means to be a man? I'd have assumed that you got that figured it by now." She was quite surprised to see Henry start laughing uproariously. 

Once he calmed down, he looked at Braili with a bittersweet smile, "I am not a man. And after what I did this morning, I'm not sure I want to be one." He poured himself more of the ale and drank it down again. At this point, he was expecting Mrs. Warflyer to leave within the next few minutes.

But after nearly 10 minutes of them drinking in silence, she was still here, even with how awkward it had become. "Henry, if you want to talk about it..." He could hear the genuine concern from her. It was touching, and it reminded Henry that there were still good people in this world. This stranger saw someone was hurting, and she wanted to help him.

Still, he laughed bitterly, "I'm so fucking pathetic." Henry covered his face with his right hand and tried not to cry. To his credit, he was able to compose himself before speaking again, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this anymore." He wanted to leave and go back to his room, fuck getting drunk. He didn't deserve to forget what he did in some blissful haze.

"Stop." Henry heard Braili look at him with an expression that would broker no backtalk, "I don't know what's going on, or if I should even be getting involved, but you are troubled by something. So please, let's talk."

"You don't need to trouble yourself." Henry tried to argue in vain.

"I was willing to go through the trouble of getting you into my bed tonight, the least I can do is hear your troubles." Henry was taken back by how straight forward that response was, and the admittance that she was looking to fuck him. "Oh don't give me that look of surprise, I made it quite obvious from the start, as did you." She gestured towards her breasts, "You've been staring at them the entire time, even when you were trying to drown your sorrows in ale."

"Uh..." Henry thought she hadn't noticed him doing that.

"It's fine." She retorted quickly before getting to the meat of the situation, "Henry, what's wrong?" The way she said it this time, there was a little bit of maternal concern in her voice. It reminded him of Mommy, even though this woman had made no attempts to treat him like a toddler or infant. She was looking at someone that was in pain, that wanted someone to listen and trying to help him. He didn't know what Braili Warflyer, this beautiful woman, gained by hearing out this stranger's troubles, but she cared.

Henry felt his eyes water again before he started telling her what had happened.

-

It was difficult to explain everything that had happened. Henry cried only once, and thankfully, he didn't sob or blubber like a baby. He just felt tears of shame, guilt, and disgust fall down his cheeks as he recalled the events. Every so often, he'd drink so more ale and continue his story. Braili was listening to him the entire time, patiently and asking only a few questions. 

Henry didn't ask her for forgiveness or to validate that he was justified in what he did, the diapered traveler just wanted someone to listen and hear how terrified he was of such an event. He tried to make sense of why he came so close to committing such a vile act. But when he was finally done bearing his heart out to this kind soul, Henry felt better. A burden had been lifted from his shoulders, if ever so slightly. But there was still some confusion and doubt in his heart.

Once finished, Henry could feel that he had wet his diaper quite a bit. It was starting to cool, though, which naturally was making Baby Henry uncomfortable. He ignored the feeling all the same and waited for Braili to respond to this whole story.

"What happened to you was disgusting. I never would've imagined a woman would say or do such things to anyone." Then she gave Henry a somewhat concerned look, "And what you were threatening to do was wrong as well. All I can say is that I'm glad you didn't follow up on it, you stopped yourself from going through with it even after the pain and indignities you suffered." She reached over and clasped his right hand with both her soft hands. "But it's okay, Henry; you don't need to beat yourself up over this."

"I just keep seeing her face though," Henry remarked with an expression of despair. "I didn't want to hurt her, but I was enjoying it at the same time..."

Braili gave him a smile that was laced with empathy, "In the heat of the moment, we all do things that we will regret later on. I did so many things during the Second and Third War that still bring feelings of shame to my stomach. But you stomach them and try not to let them control or influence you." Braili was in the Second War? She was older than she appeared, likely in her mid 40's. Henry couldn't help but think about how great she looked at such an age.

"So what am I supposed to do then, just...ignore it?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, you have to make peace with it. Even if it takes you years, the pain of the act will never go away unless you can find some resolution." That would require going to find the Night Elf and asking for her forgiveness, a daunting prospect for him. He could very well die before even getting a chance to speak, that was if that woman ever returned to her original form.

Henry didn't know what to do otherwise. "I just-I want to know if this is the type of man I am going to be. Am I someone that feels good from watching the fear in other people's eyes, feeling powerful from it. If that is what awaits me, I don't think I want to grow up."

Braili snorted and gave him a queer look, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, Henry, but being a man isn't easy and you, unfortunately, have to grow up. You need to be a man if you want to leave a mark on this world." 

Henry was feeling tired right now and started resting his head on their table. "Ugh, I think being a baby is better for me."

That comment earned him another strange look, albeit one with some amusement. "Pardon, it sounded like you said being a baby was better for you?"

"Because I am one." Henry's drunkness was starting to affect him. The emotional rollercoaster fueled with the uncertainty, and now a desire to unwind was coming out in full force. The result was that Henry was the type of drunk that admitted anything that came to mind. 

The dwarf was giving him another strange look, but it was with some amusement now, "Henry, can you explain to me what exactly that means?"

He groaned from his resting position, "It's complicated, but at the same time, it's not." Came his cryptic response as his thoughts kept coming back to him, trying to be a man. "I want to be a man, but it's hard for me to be one."

Henry heard Braili gave an exaggerated sigh from her seat, "I have so many questions. But I see that this conversation and dinner are not going as I planned." The dwarf got up from her seat and walked over to Henry's. "Let's go back to your room."

The adult baby gave a small whine, "I want to finish my drink." He went to grab the nearly empty pitcher. Her soft hand stopped him, and Henry expected her to scold him. Instead, she looked at him directly in the eyes, as if to plead with him. 

"I want to continue these conversations in your room, please?"

He looked down at the woman that had willingly listen to him spill his heart about what he had done, and found that he couldn't bring himself to deny her such a request. "Okay..."

She gave him a grateful smile. Henry got up from his seat and felt the diaper start sagging between his legs. His diapered state did not go unnoticed by Braili as she was now at the crotch level. The dwarf blinked and pulled back slightly as she realized what he was wearing.

"Henry, are you, are you wearing a diaper?!" She whispered the last part, not wanting to embarrass him. 

He gave her a small smirk, "Correction, I'm wearing a wet diaper." To further illustrate his point, he grabbed the top of his pants and lowered them to give her a good view of the infantile garment. To his surprise, Braili got red in the face and then stopped him from pulling down his pants.

"Henry!" She scolded him now, "Don't pull down your pants like some toddler!"

His drunken self was having fun with her, "You are right; I'm a baby, so you are the only one that can pull down my pants to check my diaper."

The dwarf was sputtering now, but stopped and calmed herself down before speaking, "Okay...so I guess this is what you meant by being a baby. Well, no problem with that, I guess." She had the decency to look a little embarrassed, "I certainly cannot call you out on it anyway."

"Huh, why not?" He was surprised to see her look away with a blush.

"I'd be a hypocrite, considering I like picking up young men to fuck." She looked a tad ashamed, "It's not something a 51-year-old woman should be doing."

Henry stared at the fucking 51-year-old woman in front of him. The same woman that just admitted that she was looking to have a one night stand with him and who he spilled his guts out too. Braili, who seemed to be a stunning bombshell that could make most women half her age jealous, was ashamed at the thought of wanting to have sex with younger men.

"Braili, don't ever feel ashamed for doing what you enjoy. I can safely say, any young man would thank whatever gods that listened to their prayers to send a beautiful woman like you into their lives."

The dwarf smiled at Henry, "That's nice of you to say. But why don't we go back to your room and, uh, change that diaper of yours."

"I guess. Maybe I should've brought an extra pair down here. You could've just changed me on the table." 

Braili was surprised to hear such a statement from him, "Wouldn't that be embarrassing, though?"

"Yes, I'd likely cry from the humiliation at getting soggy diapers changed in the open." He gave a cute giggle, which stunned Braili. But she wasn't disgusted, though undoubtedly curious.

"Henry, do you like humiliation play? Like, when people see you in diapers." She looked to be trying to figure out the enigma in front of her.

He gave a small nod, "And when people see that me getting treated like a big baby." 

The dwarf nodded before asking another question, "Henry, how many times have you gotten drunk?"

"Uhh, I think this is the first time." He was able to determine that particular factoid in his drunken haze. He kept staring at Braili with a goofy smile, "Light, you are beautiful." He leaned down and to her level and tried to kiss her. The dwarf smirked and pushed him back, "Not yet lover boy. I'm still wrapping my head around this stuff."

She ultimately grabbed his hand, "Well, let's just get back to your room for now, and then we can see about getting you in a fresh diaper, okay?" Braili was surprised to see Henry enthusiastically nod at the dwarf.

"Hmm, dry diapers would be nice right about now."

She couldn't help it; she laughed when she saw the look of pure desire on his face. "Okay, you are adorable when you aren't all depressed and mopey." She soon started guiding him away by hand. A few of the patrons laughed at the sight, but a couple gave catcalls and whistles at what they thought was Old Braili catching herself another body for the night. Thankfully no one paid attention to the waddle in Henry's step or the white plastic peeking out from the top of his pants.

-

When they arrived back at Henry's room, it seemed that Baby Henry was starting to peek out from drunk Henry. Before they even entered the room, Henry was already whining about wanting a dry diaper and his pacifier. To her credit, Braili was taking everything in stride. After everything that Henry told her, she wanted him to feel a little better about himself.

Besides, she was still looking to have a little fun herself. She guided the giggling boy over this bed and let him sit before looking at him, "Henry, sweetie, can you still understand me?" 

"Of course!" He was laughing now, which surprised her all the same.

"Well, I'm happy to see you are in a better mood." Braili felt him lean forward onto her, which caused the smaller woman almost to lose her balance. The dwarf felt hands wrap around her stomach, and she was pulled into a hug before Henry leaned back onto the bed.

"Woah, hold on!" She cried out at the sudden change in positions, but then started to giggle and relax over how soft he felt when she laid on top of him. Though Henry was drunk, she was a little tipsy as well, and was finding this whole situation outrageous, but also fun. His hands started feeling her body up, which in response, Braili had her hands start roaming his chest and stomach.

The giggling turned into silence, and the two of them even stopped having their hands explore each other's bodies for a little bit to enjoy the quiet and heat. Finally, it was Henry that spoke up, "Thank you, Braili." She felt Henry's hands and arms pull her a little closer, "I needed someone to hear me out." Ahh, so he was still slightly aware of their previous conversation. 

She sighed into his chest, but it was one of contentment. "You are a good man Henry, don't let the guilt drown out all that goodness."

"Not a man, just a baby." He responded softly, but he felt her shake her head on his chest.

"No, I can tell that you are a man. You have this aura to you, Henry, it might not be something that makes you appear like some avatar of masculinity, but you don't need to be something like that. You are a man that radiates a feeling of acceptance, courage, compassion, and love." She moved up slightly and allowed herself to look at him in the eyes.

"You are the only person I've met in nearly seven years that reminds me of my husband. He had a similar feeling behind his gruffiness when I was around him." Henry could hear the longing in her voice and realized that Braili wasn't some promiscuous wife, but a widow was trying to rekindle a feeling that she had lost. He didn't know why, but he felt a burning urge to embrace her.

Henry tentatively asked her, "What happened to him?"

She laid her head back down on his chest, "Died during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. He and I were Griffin Riders stationed above the summit with our company." Braili was a Griffin Rider? Well, she was clearly from the Wildhammers. "We got ambushed by gargoyles, he held them off long enough for our riflemen to start picking them off, but he was wounded. His Griffin died before he did, which is an omen that he was going to join it soon enough. Gramoth, my husband, lasted long enough to tell me that he had cherished every moment spent with him, that I was the only one that could ease what pain he had in his life. He loved me until the very end."

Henry was in awe; her husband was something he wishes he could aspire too, a warrior willing to fight to the death to protect the one he loved but still capable of showing love to his woman. "Wish I could be even half the man he was."

The dwarfs head picked up and looked at Henry, "You don't need to compare yourself to him. I know for a fact that you are a man in your own right, so stop telling yourself otherwise."

"Braili, you'd need to only look in my diaper-bag to know that isn't the case." Henry sounded only a little bit ashamed.

The dwarf gave him another look before she shook her head and started to shimmy down his body towards his pants. He felt her hands unbuckle his pants and started to pull them off of him, revealing his diaper to her. The dwarf stared at it for a few minutes before she grabbed the tapes and started to pull them off.

"Henry, I'm going to tell you something important." She started as she pulled the soaked garment off of him, "It's okay for you to be a giggling baby boy, and it's also okay to be a compassionate, loving man. You don't have to be one or the other; you don't have to close one-off for fear of losing a part of yourself." She tossed the diaper off the bed before she started working off her dress. Henry gazed at her as her breasts were free from their confinement, then the rest of her body followed. He quickly noticed that she hadn't been wearing underwear this entire time.

The first thing he noticed was how well-toned her body looked, with stout curves and generous hips. There were also old wounds and some faded scars across her body, indicating her time as a soldier. He also saw a rather lovely and well trim bush on her vagina, even a beautiful color of orange as her hair. The dwarf started working off his boots, which gave him a lovely few of her ass and slit, another stimulus for his hardening cock. Idly, he wanted to wash off the stale pee from his crotch, and he also wanted to suck from those boobies of hers. 

Braili turned back around and then worked his jerkin, "Henry, what makes a good man is that they understand their faults and virtues — knowing that their actions have consequences and reaching out to someone for help. Strength isn't everything, but courage is essential."

Henry didn't sound convinced, "What if I want to protect someone, though?"

"Not every threat is something physical. Sometimes the best way to protect or save someones comes from caring, loving, and showing compassion even when afraid. If you can end a battle without having to raise a sword, then you already stronger than any one man, and that takes a lot of courage." 

Henry allowed his hands to start moving across her naked body, "Not everything can be resolved with words and good feelings."

"Then fight for what you believe in with all your body and soul." Braili leaned forward and kissed Henry. She tasted like sweet wine, and as Henry gazed at the two ruby-colored eyes, they burned with intensity. "Henry, you are a man. You might be lacking in maturity, but you are a man. Okay?"

That way, she said that, with absolute certainty, was a great comfort to Henry, "Okay. I'm a man." It still felt odd to say that, but just like when he told Mommy he was her baby, it was becoming a lot easier as it percolated in his mind. Braili wasn't telling him to stop being a baby, but rather that he could be a man. 

He gave a small nod before she leaned down and kissed him again, deeply and passionately. Her hands were now gripping his chest, and Henry gripped her ass with both hands. For a 51-year-old woman, she was still incredibly soft. Henry remembered hearing stories about dwarven women be hardy and stout creatures. Most men joking that fucking a dwarf must be like fucking a rock with a temper. 

But her softness was divine. Braili smelled of rain and wind, giving her a feeling of comfort that he'd only ever had during a gentle rainy day. The way she was treating him was sweet, almost refreshing. She was letting him take the lead in this; even Tixi had taken the point when they made love. Henry pulled back from kissing her and let his mouth down to start kissing her breasts and nipples. She gasped in pleasure at how skilled he was when it came to exciting her with his tongue.

"Damn, that's some tongue." The sun-kissed beauty breathed out as Henry kissed and licked her nipples. He started sucking on them as well, enjoying the feeling and imaging himself nursing to get her breastmilk. Henry was a man, but the adult baby couldn't resist the temptatious thought from entering the front of his mind. He soon felt her hand grip his cock, and she started stroking him. It was a little awkward due to the size difference. 

He pulled his mouth back from those gorgeous tits, and then spoke up, "Let's fix our positions." He didn't bother waiting for her response as he sat up and got into a sitting position. Henry was a little concerned about getting stale pee and the smell of it on his sheets, but hopefully, his diaper absorbed most of the moisture. Braili looked expectantly at him before he grabbed her suddenly, he enjoyed the squeak of protest as he placed her on his lap. They started kissing once again, and this certainly was a lot better for the two of them.

After five minutes of making out and letting their hands roam around, Braili finally breathed out, "Okay, I want you inside of me." She leaned forward to Henry's ear, and he felt hot breath on it, "Right fucking now."

He didn't need any further instruction; all he did was grab his cock and gently push up Braili hips so she could lower herself down upon it. He felt her shudder in pleasure, and Henry nearly lost his mind at the wet tightness that surrounded his burning loins. The dwarven snatch took his entire cock in without any issue before its fleshy walls constricted. 

"A-ah-ha!" Henry moaned at how good this felt. It was like Tixi, but it felt there was a comfortable warmth that spreading from his crotch to his entire lower body. His nose was in Braili hair, giving him that rain and wind smell, and her erect nipples were pushing into his bare chest. He could feel her arms and hands now gripping and groping his body, with her face buried in his neck.

"Braili!" He called out to her, and she pulled back and stared at him with those rubies she had for eyes. He leaned forward and aggressively kissed her before pulling out and looked at her with gratitude, "Thank you for listening to me." His drunkenness, combined with his relief and pleasure, made him start shedding tears again, but at least they were tears of joy. 

"Shhh," She gently and lovingly kissed him before pulling back, "It's okay, you are a good man Henry. A big baby, it seems, but you are still a decent man." She spoke with compassion and honesty, and Henry felt completed for some reason. Recognition of his infantilism, but also that he was a man. With an increased vigor, he intensified his thrusting inside Braili. The dwarf went back to kissing him as his cock worked her insides. They made love in relative silence; Henry was savoring the feeling contentment that didn't come from being babied.

Five minutes passed, and Henry felt the need to cum. He made a small moan to get her attention, "Braili, I'm about to cum!"

She gave a quick nod to him, "Same here, just a little more! Put your body into it, Henry!" The dwarf was gyrating her hips in sync with his thrusting. Creating an almost electric feeling of pleasure that traveled across his body. Henry felt her bite his neck, which he responded by grasping her ass so hard he was afraid he was going to hurt her.

Henry didn't last much longer, though. He felt his muscles tighten, his back arch slightly, and finally, he came. Unlike all previous sexual encounters, Henry felt different this time. It was almost like he and Braili were just two people looking to have a moment to enjoy each other after an adult heart to heart conversation. She had treated him like an adult, even knowing that he was a big baby.

Speaking of Braili, Henry could see her starting whimper as she began to climax. Her smaller body shuddered, and she pulled back to look at Henry in the eyes as she came, "Fucking HELL!" The dwarf breathed out before her body just crumbled against his chest, "Okay, not bad." He could hear her mutter into his chest. He pulled his hands away from her hips and hugged her before leaning back. Finally, allowing his body to straighten out after being in a sitting position like that for six minutes felt good. 

Braili was resting her head on his chest, "Hmm, you've got some experience for a man wearing diapers." She stated as a fact to him.

"Yeah, I do." He couldn't stop the pride in his voice. 

She looked up and gave him a coy smile, "I thought you were a big baby? I don't think they are supposed to have sex."

"You haven't met the women I've fucked." Henry didn't sound like he was bragging, "Evidently something about seeing a guy in diapers that drives some women wild." 

"I mean, you did look cute in that thick diaper. And I thought it was hot that you wanted me to change you on a table, thinking about how vulnerable and cute you'd have looked." She pulled her arms upon his chest to rest her on, "You are interesting, Henry. I want to hear your story."

He looked a little embarrassed, "It's a weird one."

"Believe me; I've seen a lot of weird things in my time." She gave him a friendly smile, and Henry couldn't but smile back. 

"Okay, but before we begin, I think I might need to get a new diaper on. I don't want to make a mess in my bed, any more than we already have." As he got up, Henry felt the heat from Braili linger on his body longer than it should have, and he was thankful for it. His crotch was still wet and now sticky as well, he wanted to wash up.

The dwarf watched him in silence as he grabbed changing supplies and a nighttime diaper. "Wow, that's a thick diaper."

"I need them for the night." He remarked as he unfolded it and placed it on the bed. Braili watched with some interest as Henry started to clean his cock and balls, "I noticed that you have no hair. It's cute like that."

He blushed at the compliment. He sat down on the diaper, and before he could start to apply powder, Braili crawled over to him. "Here, I'll help put the powder on you." The dwarf didn't wait for his answer as she grabbed a powder puff and started dusting his body. "I've changed a few diapers in my time. Honestly, though, I used to threaten Eldric and Telvia with diapers when they got unruly." Henry couldn't help but think that he was right in assuming that a conversation involving diapers would've come up eventually during that conversation between Telvia and Braili.

Still, this didn't feel like he was getting changed by Mommy, Salma, or some other maternal figure. It was somehow more akin to Tixi but somehow felt like it was a friend just helping him put on some clothes. Braili wasn't making this sexual or anything. But she still was helping him and with a smile on her face. 

"Hmm, never seen a diaper like this before." She was examining the disposable diaper, "I guess these two tapes hold it in place?" Braili was experimenting and quickly figured out what had to be done, pulling the front up over Henry's crotch and then using the tapes to fasten the diaper to him. Henry told her to check the leak guards, but after that, she gazed down at the rather thick diaper taped around her temporary lover.

She pushed her hands into the front of the padding, which caused Henry to giggle and kick his legs. "It's certainly quite thick. I didn't know they made diapers this big? The gnomes must've made them." She looked at Henry and gave him a coy smile, "Hmm, I bet you'd have loved to see Telvia wearing one of these? I wonder if I can get her and Eldric some of these diapers?"

Henry did imagine Telvia in diapers, but he was also shocked to as Eldric also appeared in this little fantasy. That was odd, why would he'd have a boy, who he hadn't met, also padded up alongside her? Henry figured it might have been cute to see the two of them like that, but he never imagines any other male in his fantasies. 

Thoughts of two strangers in diaper aside, Braili finished helping him put a diaper on Henry and then got back to resting on his chest. "Now then," She said, getting back into the familiar position she had before Henry needed to get diapered up. 

"Tell me your story, the whole thing."

-

Braili was a good listener. Henry spent nearly two hours telling his story to her. She didn't interrupt aside to ask for clarification on something or someone. There were no teasing, no good-natured ribbing, nor attempts to make things sexualized. Like she had done before, she just heard him tell his story. It allowed for Henry to explain what happened at the camp with the Night Elf further, which oddly enough seemed to piss off Braili more, though not at him. 

"It's already one thing to accost and accuse a man of being a pervert, but if she saw that you were no threat, then she had no reason to do anything. Spanking you to the point of having welts only adds to her list of crimes. Unbelievable." 

She seemed more impressed when he told her about Atda, Tixi, and the Troll Sisters. Braili was amazed to hear that he encountered an actual troll Loa, which made Henry realize how rare it might have been for anyone to see them. When he started talking about Mommy and the diaper-bag, Braili seemed very confused and asked about the magic surrounding it. He told her that he was going to ask Jaina Proudmoore for help in that particular endeavor.

"Well, I'd be careful." She warned Henry, "If the magic of that bag was able to alter someone that much and produce items like it was nothing, it's clear something beyond what adventurers would encounter. You say some woman that wanted to take care of you, like an actual baby, gave it to you when you left her?" 

"Yeah. Mommy had the means to stop me, but she didn't do anything."

That seems to pique Braili interests, "Why would someone, who had access to or the ability to make, a legendary level item and had the magic, not attempt to stop you?"

He just shrugged, "I mean, maybe she just wanted me to be happy."

"But she could've likely done that after a while anyway." She countered that point, "I'm curious as to what the exact reasoning she'd have to let you go." Braili sighed though before turning to look over at the clock, it read midnight now. 

"Regardless," Braili started as she looked at Henry, "You have had one strange journey and an even stranger life, Henry. Something tells me it's only going to get stranger still. Odd as this sounds, I'm glad you told it to me." The dwarf gave him a smile that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, "It proves to me that you are an adult and a man to some degree. You were willing to stick to your morals, your passions, and your goals."

"Is that a sign of maturity, though? I left people that cared for me so I can be some explorer."

She nodded, "These women should love you regardless of the paths you take. I mean, if they are willing to wipe your poopy butt, they can accept you want to explore the world." Braili giggled at his embarrassment before speaking, "A man that takes the easy path or refuses to take a risk has resigned himself to a fate of mundaneness. And think about it, even with all the dangers and problems, you are doing what you set out to do."

Braili gave him a look that showed amazement at what he had accomplished, "Your travels are going to make for one hell of a story someday, I can feel it."

That statement and look touched Henry. All the girls loved him in their way, but sometimes it felt like they only inclusively saw him as a baby boy. But Braili not only saw him as an adult to respect, but she also held some awe towards him. Henry realized that he felt something stir inside his soul. It was, eerily enough, similar to the euphoria he felt when he saw the fear on the Night Elves face, but this time it felt like someone was looking at him with reverence and heroism.

Braili saw him, in some form or fashion, a heroic figure in the making. 

"That's, that is..." Henry sniffed slightly, and he criticized himself for almost crying a third time in front of this woman. "Thank you, Braili. That means so much to me."

The dwarf leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss, "Remember me when you have girls swooning all over you, it'll be nice to know that I was a woman that saw you as the man that you are, and also what you wanted to be." The dwarf rolled over to his right side, "Now then, this old woman needs her sleep, especially after a youngster like you kept me up for so long."

"Heh, guess its past both our bedtimes." Henry yawned and felt tired, as he thought Braili crawl under the sheets, Henry looked around for his pacifier. "Shit, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Uh, my pacifier." He blushed as the mage lights started to darken, "I like to sleep with it in my mouth." He heard a giggle and felt her warm hand grab his right. 

"Here, I can take care of that for tonight." She gestured him to lower himself and realized that she was offering her breasts to him. "I can't produce any milk for you, but I'm sure you won't mind?"

He didn't bother answering; instead, he latched onto the stunning tits of this supposedly 51-year-old woman and started to nurse. She giggled and chuckled at the feeling around her nipples, "Goodness me, every time I think I get this baby thing of yours, pegged; you just seem to surprise me." Still, Braili leaned into him and started to hum a gentle tune. 

Henry's mind didn't drift back to the terrified face of the Night Elf, nor did he hear her pleas for help. Instead, he focused on the heat of Braili's body, her gentle humming, the taste of her nipple, the feeling of his thick and dry diaper, and the contentment knowing that he can be a man. Finally, the days' events reached Henry, and it didn't take much longer for Henry to fall into a deep sleep.

-

He was in a market square, similar to the one that he had seen in Theramore — packed with figures whose features he failed to make out and full of life. He looked up and saw it midday, and there was a gentle breeze from the sea. He heard sounds of people talking and bargaining, smelled fresh bread, and could only wonder why he was here.

That was when he noticed how big and tall all the figures were to him. Henry looked down at his body and was shocked to see that everything wasn't bigger, but he was smaller. Smaller and younger. He looked at his little hands and saw that he was wearing a child-size version of his usual garb. Looking around, he was wondering what had happened to him.

But before he could even attempt to try and do anything, he heard a familiar voice speak out to him. "Henry, do you need a diaper change, sweetie?" He jumped and turned around to see Mommy.

"Oh, Mommy?" He was happy to see her, though he was surprised to hear his voice came out with a high pitch squeak of a child.

Mommy looked just slightly different, she was wearing a dress suitable for going to the market, and her white hair was done in a single ponytail. She looked the part of a mother that had gone to do her errands for the day. But she still looked incredible, and Henry could see her showing off a generous portion of her cleavage.

This whole scene was playing out like what he saw today, but instead of Mommy subtly checking to see if he was wet, she grabbed at his pants and pulled them down. It didn't surprise Henry to see him wearing a diaper, but for his toddler-like body, the one he was wearing was abnormally thick. It had cute pink and blue trim along with the white body, and there were pictures of pastel horses adorned on the front.

"Mama?!" He felt his face flush as he started to hear giggling and whispers from the crowd. He could make out comments about how wet his diaper looked, how he was too old to be wearing one, or that he must've had trouble reaching the potty. Henry felt tears stung at his eyes from embarrassment. Mommy meanwhile was sticking her fingers inside his leak guards, "Yup, that's a very wet diaper!"

She then turned him around, and he could feel her pulling the back of his diaper, "No poopies though! Such a good boy." The Draenei patted him on the butt for not leaving a present for her. Henry felt his right thumb slide into his mouth as he started to suck on it, wishing for his pacifier and also a dry diaper. Another quick turn around, and Mommy was still smiling at him, "Shhh, don't cry, Henry." Her hand reached out, and a small green and yellow flame appeared, causing him to calm down slowly. He felt better now that Mommy was here and telling him everything was alright.

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and sniffed, "Mama, I want to go home and change." He looked down at the ground, embarrassed at having to ask her even though it was expected of him. He was just a baby, after all. 

She gave him a smiling nod, "That's okay. We'll go home right now, get you into a fresh diaper, and then you can have some of mommy's milk!" She leaned forward and hugged him.

That sounded nice to Henry, and while he was still standing in the street with his exaggerated diaper on display, he briefly remembered how nice it would be to live with her again as her baby. That it wouldn't be so bad, and he could stay with her, and...

'No, wait a minute.' Henry thought to himself as something awakened in his soul. 

"N-NO!" He practically yelled and pulled away from the white hair Draenei. He looked confused, but things were starting to become more apparent and more evident by the second, "I-I-I want, I need to be a grown-up!"

"Henry, what are you talking about, sweetie? You're a baby!"

He looked at her with pleading eyes, "I know that! I accept that it is part of who I am, but I want to be a man as well!"

She looked a little concerned now but kept up her maternal grace, "Henry, you'll be a big boy someday."

"Stop!" Henry called out and backed away from Mommy, "Stop! I don't know why you are trying to stop me."

Now she was covering her concern by looking angry, "Henry, if you don't stop acting this way, I won't hesitate to put you over my lap and give you a spanking!"

He was still defiant though, "You can do that, but it won't change the fact that I want to be a grown-up, I want to be a man!"

"H-Henry, please, you can be a big boy someday, I promise!" He could see what look like fear in her eyes, "Please, let's go home, and we can talk about this while I change you."

"Why?!" Henry felt tears stream down his cheeks, "You didn't stop me from going on my adventure! You were even cheering me on! Why don't you want me to be anything like an adult?"

"That's because you died, Henry!" She shouted at him now, and for a brief second, he saw yellow and green energies surround her body, "Do you still not understand how dangerous this adventure of yours has become?! I was willing to play along at first because I figured you'd at least run into a few caretakers, but then everything started going wrong. Look at what's become of you, Henry! You almost did something horrible to that little elf as well."

"I know what I did, and I feel horrible for almost doing it," Henry remarked with some regret in his voice, "That isn't the man I want to be, and I'm going to be better than that." He gave her a look that was beginning now, "But I need you to help me be that man! Please, I can still be your baby, but I cannot ignore this either."

"No, you can ignore it!" Mommy grabbed his hands with her own, "You don't need to worry anymore if you accept and come back to me! I'll take care of you, I'll love you, I'll even bring your precious girls over, and they can be playmates." Henry saw her blush as well, "I'll even let you do big boy things to Mommy in her bed, but you have to accept that you are just my baby. Just say the words, and I'll help you get home to me, and I promise that you'll come to be a man in time!"

Henry heard her bargain, and yet all he could was frown at her with angry tears, "Why don't you want me to be a man?" He choked out to her, "Will you not love me if I was one?"

When he finished that statement, he'd expected her to be frustrated or trying to assure him that wasn't the case gently. Instead, he saw a look of pure and abject terror on her face. It was the look of someone that had borne witness to something genuinely tragic, horrifying, and saddening all at once. It scared the hell out of Henry, what the hell had spooked her that much?

"NO!" She cried in assurance before pulling him into a hug, "No, no, no, Mommy will always love you!" He heard her starting to mutter, "I'm sorry!" and "I love you!" like he was about to disappear forever. Henry felt sympathy towards her and hugged her back. It took whatever willpower he had left not entirely to lose himself to her smells and warmth and touch.

"Please," Henry begged one last time, "I need to try and be a man."

She gave a gentle sob before he felt her nodding her head, "You'll always be my baby boy."

He nodded, "I never said I wouldn't." He heard a watery chuckle, and Henry smiled back.

When Henry pulled away from the embrace, he felt different again. This time he was back to his full-grown self, although the diaper around his crotch was still just as infantile, wet, and exposed. When Mommy stood up again, he could see a few tears lingering on her cheeks, and she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She admitted with a sniffle to Henry, "I just can't stand to see you getting hurt, Henry."

"Believe me, I'm not looking to get hurt either," Henry remarked with a small smile, enjoying the sound of his usual voice again. "At least I know you are protecting me."

"Henry, I cannot always protect you." She admitted to him, "Even if I had all the power in the world, I still have limits." The Draenei looked a tad bitter as she said the next line, "I keep getting held back from doing anything. It's so frustrating!" 

He was curious about that, the idea that someone or something was preventing her from doing so much more, "Who are you exactly? Mami Wuta mentioned entities were interested in my survival. What is going on?"

She shook her head though, "I can't tell you anything substantial, all I can tell you is that you are someone that needs to be protected. It's all so complicated, and not even I'm truly aware of where you fit into this." She clasped his hands again, "Just know that I will always try to help you, guide you through this ongoing nightmare of a world and that the light of your soul is beginning to burn brighter."

Again with this prophetic destiny sounding shit. Henry was worried that he was just some pawn in some local gods games or something along those lines, "Ugh, I just wanted to be an adventurer and explorer, get some fame and fortune, and maybe settle down with a nice woman." He gave a sarcastic smile to Mommy, "Not sure if I want to be part of some grandiose plot of intrigue and destiny." 

"Well, if you come back with me I can promise you that it won't be that bad..." Henry couldn't help but laugh at how hopeful she sounded and how she pouted at him as he laughed. 

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to keep going and unravel this mystery myself." 

Mommy looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself and nodded, "If you think that is the right direction, then feel free to do so." Henry noticed the rather tepid response and wondered what that was about; there was so much happening in the background.

Henry got serious again; he kept his hands clasped with hers, and asked his question, "Mommy, I want you to know that I love you. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and I'll always be your baby boy. But I need to hear you say that you accept me for being a man as well."

The Draenei looked like she swallowed a whole lemon and Henry was afraid that she was going to deflect an answer, but she slowly nodded and spoke, "Henry, if you want to be a man as well as a baby, I accept it." 

A weight was off his shoulders; he sighed in relief, "Thank you." He made an awkward attempt to stand taller and kissed her on her right cheek. He got a sad smile from her, and he wondered if their relationship would ever be the same again. 

As soon as he finished with the kiss, he felt his dream starting to collapse around him. The marketplace began to twist and churn before collapsing; Henry looked towards Mommy, who began to glow yellow and green.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Henry inquired as he felt the dream around him collapse.

"Of course baby boy." Henry allowed himself to blush at that, though she accepted him as a man, she'd likely keep calling and treating him like a baby.

"What's your name?" As he felt his body beginning to fade away and tug on his mind to the awakening world, Mommy gave him one last smile.

"Valrah." Mommy/Valrah answered in a way that made Henry think there was just an ounce of respect towards him before Henry felt a familiar blackness return. 

-

Henry awoke with a start, the adult baby looking around and remembering where he was as he groaned and whimpered as he felt a splitting headache, his first hangover. This feeling, combined with the memories of the dream caused him to bury his head under his pillow. It was then that he noticed something was amiss.

Braili was gone. He pulled the pillow off his head, wincing as the sunlight in the room hit his eyes, and looked around from his bed and saw no sign of the dwarf. Sitting up, he quickly noticed that his nighttime diaper was quite soaked, and he could feel a lump of poop in the back of it. He whimpered again at the host of uncomfortable sensations, and then noticed one of his baby bottles full of water and what looked like a small potion with a note on it that said 'drink this and then the water.' 

Quickly following the instructions, Henry swallowed a somewhat bitter tasting brew before grabbing the baby bottle and lying back on his bed to nurse from it. After about three or so minutes, he felt the headache and nausea start to leave him, but he needed to change into a fresh diaper. Still, what happened with Braili?

Once he felt well enough to move, he moved towards the bathroom with a significant waddle and went to work on cleaning himself up. A soak in hot water would probably help quite a bit. Henry walked out naked after soaking in the tub for the better part of 25 minutes and then returned to his diaper bag to get changed. It was then he noticed a rather lengthy letter sitting on top of his infantile pack.

It was addressed to him with a simple, 'Henry,' and he opened it up to read.

"Dear Henry,

By the time you read this, I'll be gone by now. I'm not one to stay for the morning after, so don't take this the wrong way. Spending time with you last night was, at first quite weird, but turned into a fantastic experience. It was nice being with a man that wasn't afraid to talk about his feelings, about his hopes and dreams, and your story is quite impressive. I won't lie, seeing you act like a baby and wearing diapers was pretty cute as well, so if we ever meet up again, maybe we can do some actual roleplay? Either way, I hope you have some success in finding out more about this diaper bag, the magic surrounding it, and anything else related to it. 

If there is one last piece of wisdom that I can give you, its to never stop being who you are or being ashamed of it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Henry. Be a man or a baby; it's your choice. You have a beautiful, loving spirit. You are willing to admit your mistakes, ask for help, and move forward. You are compassionate, thoughtful, and I think capable of bringing out of the good in others. Perhaps you might never be the greatest fighter on the planet to protect others, but you don't need to be. Sometimes the best way to save or protect someone is just being with them, offering your companionship, and keep them going in the right direction. 

I hope you have a safe and incredible journey, meet plenty of women, and grow as a hero and as a man. 

With love, Braili.

P.S. I took a fair amount of your supplies, but it seems like you cannot run out anyway. I might have some fun with my two former wards. Next time you visit Theramore, maybe I'll have some playmates for you! At the very least, I can watch Eldric and Telvia squirm in embarrassment."

Henry had a sad smile on his face as he finished reading the letter, well not the postscript part, and realized that he had met someone that had lived a long life and wanted to share some wisdom with him. It was surprising to think, but he might have left a mark on Braili that didn't involve the diaper-bag influencing the event at all, or even his baby side. 

It felt good like perhaps he had some manly charm or at least boyish one, that could attract women. It made him think that he didn't have to be a baby all the time to get their attention. 

Maybe, in a way, Henry was manly in his own right? 

That thought ran through his head as put another cute and puffy diaper on and sucked on his pacifier. Well, maybe being manly was still a work in progress for him. After finishing putting a new diaper on, and then finding some milk for the day, Henry's thoughts drifted towards what had happened in the dream with Valrah.

He frowned as he thought as Mommy with having an actual name sounded strange to him. Mommy was just Mommy, wasn't she? But he wanted her name, the first step towards being a respectable man was knowing the name of the woman that had changed his diapers and babied him, right? It certainly worked with Atda, Tixi, Uzhi, and Fulrie. At least he thought it was respectable.

Still, Henry couldn't help but imagine that things had changed for him, if ever so slightly. There was another boost of confidence and determination in seeing the completion of his quest to explore the world. Granted, he now had a new pair of objectives; to become a hero in his own right and to understand what type of man he could be. 

But for now, he was going to see about figuring out the magic in this diaper bag. 

It took him another 30 minutes to get ready, but Henry pulled his pants over his diaper and grabbed the diaper bag. He had the bright idea to remove all the items from the diaper bag. Henry figured it would save him the embarrassment of having Jaina Proudmoore asking any embarrassing questions. He stored them in this room, thinking he can come back to them later. 

He stepped outside his room and set off for a meeting with one of the heroes of Azeroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an unusual trope in ABDL fiction, one that rarely gets looked into, and that is the concept of someone that has accepted that they are an adult baby but also wanting to be an adult. For Henry, who is just naturally infantile, the concept of being a man is a difficult one for him to grasp but isn't unobtainable.
> 
> But yeah, we'll be getting back to more ABDL hijinks and what not. I just figured we'd get this particular story and character development part out of the way.


	10. The Next Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Henry to meet with Jaina Proudmoore. One of the greatest magic-users on the planet, a hero of Azeroth, and a beautiful woman to boot. Surely she will have the answers or at least the next lead for Henry to follow in hopes of unraveling the secrets behind Valrah's gift to him. One can only hope he doesn't get into too much trouble, especially after everything that has happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go — actual interaction between a named Warcraft character. My hope here is to keep everyone in-character as much as possible, but one must remember that by the power of porn anything can happen. Thankfully, I believe I at least have a different direction in mind that shouldn't make this into an issue.

Every child had always ventured towards the Mage District in Stormwind at least once in their life. Even someone like Baby Henry tried his luck, once he had the freedom to do so anyway. The chance to see actual magic was just as exciting as watching a Knight perform some feat of strength or a Paladin was performing a miracle. But there was always something whimsical about seeing magic. It might have also helped that a kind mage could sometimes summon up goodies for the children, such as sweets or toys. 

The Mage Towers themselves were, however, a place of childish fear and myth, at least depending on which tower got brought up at the time. But every kid in Stormwind all knew about one tower in particular. All sorts of stories had been attributed to one specific mage tower, the tower of Malrick, the Toad. Malrick was a gnomish mage, who was associated with the heinous act of kidnapping children and turning them into toads! This rumor had become attributed due to the mocking he received for his rather toadyish appearance. Mind you, none of the adults believed such stories, but every kid in Stormwind had heard the tales and stayed clear of his tower.

It didn't help the rumors as the tower of Malrick the Toad was an ugly, decrepit, and scary looking building. It was a dark, dank, and moldy old thing and one that many children had braved to try and approach upon being dared or called a chicken. Naturally, Henry wasn't one of those kids, mainly because no one would expect Baby Henry to be brave enough to reach that tower. Most expected that he'd wet his diaper so much from fear that his diapers would leak. The young diaper boy was stubborn enough to try though, and when he was ten years old, he snuck away from his caretaker at the time and approached the tower.

To his great surprise and shock, the tower started glowing when he approached, and this terrified the shit out of Henry, literally. To his embarrassment, Henry got so scared that he began to cry, and his caretaker at the time heard his wails. She naturally attributed it to him having a poopy diaper. For all his trouble, no one else saw that tower glow and just figured Henry did indeed got so scared that he had an accident. For the next three weeks, he had nightmares of a glowing tower that swallowed him. It was one of the events that resulted in him getting that stuffed animal that he would keep for another four years by his bedside at night.

Henry never tried to go near the tower after that, and while he got teased quite a bit, most kids didn't blame him. So the Tower of Malrick the Toad was a staple of many children's fears while in the Mage District, so much so that it caused one kid to mess himself in terror. Thankfully for Henry's reputation, no one attributed that story to him after a decade. Not that it meant much, considering he was still called Baby Henry for most of his life.

It took Henry almost a decade before he dared to go back to the Tower of Malrick the Toad and found that it was just a depilated tower. In some ways, Henry found the entire thing a useful experience in learning to grow past old, childish fears. 

But now as Henry stood before the Citadel, a Mage Tower that made the Tower of Malrick the Toad look like a little shack. The pampered traveler couldn't help but gulp as he gazed at an eerily familiar sight. It was most certainly an intimidating tower when standing right below it. It looked quite sturdy, and while Henry didn't know much about magic, figured it could put up a fight as well. At night it gave off that glow that made him think of a lighthouse. Now in the morning, it was glowing a pale ocean blue upon its white stone. Henry knew that it wasn't the same tower, or even something akin to an evil force, but he still felt a small pit of dread in his stomach.

Usually, he'd think that it wouldn't do well to have such a childish fear. But considering his fear of the dark among other infantile tendencies, it would be appropriate for him to have such a concern. Still, he steeled himself and tried not to focus on memories of blue towers and dreams of turning into a toad. 

-

It was strange to see no guards outside the Citadel's entrance. He'd have expected someone, anyone really, to be guarding the front door to the seat of government for Theramore. The opening was a simple pair of double wooden doors, engraved with magic runes mind you, but entirely open to the outside. He could see a few citizens walking around, paying no mind to either Henry or the Citadel. And Henry idly wondered if there was some magic barrier in place that he couldn't see? 

Approaching the door, he attempted to "feel" out this possible barrier. He looked quite silly while using his hands and feet in trying to activate this supposed magical defense field. But he met no resistance, nor was he pushed back by anything in particular. He felt his face flush as he recalled some childish rumors of magic barriers and wards, designed to bar entry to any random passerby. Of course, he also remembered that those were rumors told by children. And that the Citadel was also a government building, which was essential to remember. It wouldn't do Miss Proudmoore any favors to block anyone attempting to speak to her about some city-related problem.

Henry gently reminded himself that he needed to be a man, but his baby side giggled at how silly he looked trying to get through an imaginary barrier. He made one last check on his diaper, and it found it was only slightly damp. 'Okay, that's fine.' Henry thought to himself, a wet diaper wouldn't be too noticeable. Stepping inside, he found that the Citadel was perfectly lit and comfortable. The magic in this tower was likely designed to keep all the books, tomes, and whatever other magic-related items from breaking down. This magic had the additional benefit of making ones stay inside the tower quite lovely and refreshing. 

The entrance to the door was quite small. There wasn't even any place for one to sit and wait for their turn to speak with Miss Proudmoore. Curious, she must not have had a lot of people coming to see her in the Citadel. He saw a pair of staircases, each one going to the same floor. Henry figured he wasn't going to get much done in this part of the tower and diaper-waddled his way up to the next part of this tower. 

Making his way up, Henry felt a shiver go down his spine for some reason. It felt like he triggered something or, something became alerted to his presence. Disconcerting to Henry, considering the mundane man had no training in detecting magic. Looking down at the diaper-bag, he could see it glow briefly. That was amazing to think about; it could notify him of magic now? Any time Henry thought he understood what he was carrying, it just seems to surprise at every turn.

He was in what he believed to be the actual foyer of the Citadel. It was a large room, easily capable of holding 50 or so people comfortable. It had soft-looking chairs and couches, beautifully crafted wooden bookshelves filled with tomes and other materials, and the lighting had a warm feeling to it. But even in this spacious and almost opulent waiting room, Henry was the only one here.

"Hello?" He called out to get someone's attention. No one responded, and Henry was starting to think that maybe no one was in the Citadel at all. Perhaps Jaina Proudmoore had been called away to some action? Henry imagined she was the type to do so. As he took a look around the foyer, he saw there were more staircases, but some seemed to be going in different directions. How odd, it was almost like the Citadel was folding space in some instances. Henry could only imagine how much magic was in the very stones of this tower to warrant such a feat.

But where to go next? He couldn't just go up a random staircase, could he? The thought of getting lost inside the Citadel, with only his current diaper, wasn't a situation he wanted to put himself in, especially if he needed to change. True, he could perhaps will some more supplies with the diaper-bag, but he was trying not to avoiding having to do that too. He certainly didn't want Jaina to ascertain its exact use. 

Thankfully, such a decision wasn't necessary to make. As Henry was considering his options, he felt a gust of wind and a burst of magical energies shift in the foyer. He felt the temperature rise slightly, followed by the hair of his body starting to stand up. It was like someone just opened the door to an electrical windstorm for a brief moment. 

"Ahh, our first visitor of the day. I suppose you are here to complain about one thing or another?" He heard a very regal female voice directed towards his back. Turning around and Henry wasn't gazing up Jaina Proudmoore, though. Standing only a few feet away from him was an incredibly beautiful woman. She looked to be in perhaps her 30's, but Henry couldn't tell. She had two striking features, long and pale blond hair, and her eyes were two pools of pure glowing white. Her garb was conservative, looking to be the type he had seen on an ancient mage during a military parade in Stormwind. Her wooden staff was an exquisite piece of woodworking, with a raven body at the head of it. Henry could swear the two rubies it had for eyes were staring him intently. 

The look of indifference directed towards him made Henry feel quite small. She was a powerful woman in her own right, and that made his submissive side want to obey her whims. He crushed such thoughts, thinking that he needed to be a man right now.

Henry could feel the diaper bag respond to her, but he had no idea what this feeling was exactly. It didn't take a magic-user to understand that the woman in front of him was a powerful sorceress. His thoughts were interrupted by her coughing to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you enter the room." He remarked as he looked to see if she had come down one of the staircases. "...did you teleport in here?"

The woman in front of him sighed, "Young man, I don't have time to answer questions that don't pertain to my duties. So I ask again if you are here to complain about something in regards to a city ordinance you can take it up with your local representative or alderman." She sounded like she had said that one too many times in the past week.

"Oh, well, I'm not here about that." Henry tried to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, "Let me restart; my name is Henry, and I'm an adventurer. I was hoping to have maybe Jaina Proudmoore examine this rather peculiar magic item I've acquired." He gestured to the diaper bag, "I've had one magic-user look it over and..."

She soon held up her hand, "Stop, stop, stop." He could see she looked quite annoyed for some reason, "Young man, do you understand that you can take such an item to be appraised by one of our many, many enchanters here in Theramore?"

"I mean yes, but I wouldn't be trying to embarrass myself like this if I thought otherwise." Henry admitted as he held up the bag, "Look, I know this sounds odd, but the mage that looked this over said this might be a legendary level item. I know that sounds outrageous."

"That sounds absurdly outrageous." She quipped back to him and crossed her arms in some amusement, "But do go on."

Henry resisted rolling his eyes, "I'm just saying that I wanted to get this appraised by one of the greatest mages on the planet." He then made a sweeping gesture to the foyer, "And honestly, it doesn't look like Ms. Proudoore has a lot of people expecting her." Holding up the bag, he made another gesture towards it, "If you want too, just check this over, and if I'm lying, you'll be able to tell right away."

The white-eyed beauty scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she approached him anyway. "Honestly, adventurers always think they have found the next Thunderfury or Sulfuras." 

Henry didn't know what those were, but they sounded pretty badass. "I don't know what those are, but I'm going to assume they are legendaries?" 

She didn't answer him. Instead, she began to weave what looked like a complex spell around the diaper-bag. Henry watched with no small amount of awe as wisps of gold and blue light danced around Valrah's gift. He could make eldritch and arcane runes and what looked to be some form of mathematical equations surround the item in question. He watched as the bag then started to glow a very dark orange. This development seemed to confuse the hell out of the woman, who then stopped her spell suddenly. Henry caught the bag before it could hit the floor and looked up at this strange woman.

"Well?"

She seemed to consider the bag and then looked at Henry with some interest, "You said your name was Henry?" He nodded at the woman, who sighed and then looked at the diaper-bag with some small amount of attention. 

Turning her attention just as fast to Henry, she spoke up, "My name is Aegwynn; I am the chamberlain for Jaina. I take care of most of her daily duties and handle adventurers and the like from bothering her." The now identified Aegwynn gave a very soft sigh, "I suppose you can say that I'm effectively her babysitter at this point."

Henry didn't react to that particular wording, "Well, nice to meet you, Aegwynn. I take it that since I'm not being told to leave or escorted out that I am indeed right about my di-my bag being of some interest?" He inwardly cursed at that almost slip of the tongue. Aegwynn raised a single eyebrow which gave Henry some small amount of dread.

"Yes, your bag is quite impressive. It has a nearly 1,000 runic link between its threads, and I can see there is something akin to an arcane siphon, a matter matrix, and what I believe to be an actual aetheric control system." Henry didn't understand a word of that. He had been lucky growing up to get the same education as other kids, even when babied all the time. So this magic terminology was going over his head.

"Uh." That was the only response he could muster in the face of these grown-ups words. 

Aegwynn sighed, "It means you have something wholly unique, even among most magic users. I do believe that Jaina would be interested in wanting to see this bag."

Henry perked up, already off to a great start. "Great! I'd love to show her." He looked over at the staircases, "Which one leads to her?" 

Instead of answering him, she held up her right hand and soon a ball of light appeared. "Follow the light, and it'll take you to her. I'm going to be looking into what've you brought to us a little more on my end." That worked for Henry; he didn't mind exploring this place on his own for a little bit.

"And don't think about deviating from the path, young man." She answered as if she was reading his thoughts, which was entirely possible. "The Citadel is still Jaina's home and the seat of government for Theramore. It isn't someplace to be walking around unattended." Henry chose to believe that comment was more a dig at someone moving about a secured location as opposed to a child not having an attendant around. 

"Fine." Henry once again resisted rolling his eyes and figured it might just be better to get this over with before he needed to use his diaper again. The ball of light started hovering towards him before it took off towards one of the staircases. As Henry began walking away, he didn't notice Aegwynn giving his hindquarters a much more thorough look before she frowned but didn't speak up.

-

As Henry made his way up, he saw what looked like a lot of ordinary floors. For a mage tower, the Citadel was quite dull to him. He had expected to perhaps see elementals, arcane constructs, other magic users even. Instead, all he saw was empty rooms and offices. He was wondering where everyone else was at this point. He didn't think to ask Aegwynn, and it wasn't like he cared all that much.

The Citadel was still unlike anything he had ever seen before, and he was sure that there was magic causing reality to twist inside it. It was impossible otherwise, as he had been walking up these steps for almost five minutes and seen at least five or six additional floors. The Citadel itself wasn't that massive, meaning that he was in some pocket dimension, although he didn't know that himself. It made him wonder then about how powerful the diaper-bag was in a way, such a small thing that was seemingly capable of performing feats of magic that baffled his adult baby mind. 

Henry was honestly more concerned about the fact that he had flooded his diaper. Not only that, his libido was active all of a sudden. He could feel a stiff erection pressing up against wet padding, and he didn't understand why this was happening here and now. "You have to be fucking with me," Henry muttered to himself and tried to do what he could to stop the feeling. But he had no luck in regards to that. He'd have to take care of this and fast before meeting Jaina Proudmoore.

The ball of light wasn't sentient, and it only moved away from Henry when he was actively following it. Otherwise, it would follow him. Well, deciding that he wasn't going to be going to see Jaina Proudmoore with an erection, he needed to find a room and take care of it. He had gotten lucky and saw what looked to be a guest floor of sorts; it had guest rooms, bathrooms, and even a fully stocked kitchen. 

Moving towards one of the guest rooms, the ball of light followed him silently. He made his way into a plain-looking bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Henry felt his heart start to beat rapidly, and his face flush. He was really about to masturbate in a wet diaper inside the home of Jaina Proudmoore. Doing this felt wrong, and it was likely at the Saldeans where Henry was a guest and was only jerking off in the middle of the night. Here he was, in the middle of the day and with a supposedly waiting sorceress, going off to rub one out. 

He quickly took off his pants, allowing his soaked diaper and his erect penis some space after being confined in his pants. "Okay, make this quick and easy. Think about Mommy or the girls and get this over with before anyone notices what you are doing." A part of Henry was dreading the idea of getting caught by either Aegwynn or Jaina Proudmoore. The thought of one or both of them watching him squirm in a soaked diaper that belonged on an infant and cooing at him was, enticing.

A small wave of disgust hit him, but his libido replaced it with the erotic nature of such a humiliation playing out before him. Getting caught in diapers was still a fantasy that wouldn't leave him be, and honestly, after all the times he'd been caught now, it wasn't all that bad, well give or take a few situations. Grabbing the front of his soaked diaper, Henry proceeded to rub himself as he allowed the fantasy to play out in his head. Unlike with Mommy and the others, it was a rather vague one. It was challenging to get into the right mood sometimes. Henry liked having any idea of the personality of the dom in his fantasy. 

Still, he'd take what he had in mind. He wanted his pacifier but had to settle for a thumb in his mouth. He was just a big baby that failed to follow Aegwynn instructions, gotten lost, and was now being a naughty baby. Maybe they'd turn his clothes in something more age-appropriate? Or would they strip him down to his diapers and admonish him for how wet it looked? He could certainly use a fresh diaper at this point. Perhaps he'd show them the power of his diaper-bag by conjuring up a new diaper, a good field test for its capabilities. Henry felt his fantasy grow, and he decided that he needed to finish this fast, so he grabbed a nearby pillow and started to hump it aggressively.

"Ahh, ahh, I'm a naughty baby!" Henry quietly moaned to himself as he imagined himself getting punished now by these two women. "I belong in diapers, keep me in diapers!" He felt a spurt of cum leave him, and an orgasm hit soon follow, but he felt slightly unsatisfied. Considering his present state and the fact that he was practically forcing himself to cum, Henry thought he had only staved off his libido for now. 

As the orgasm left him, Henry looked down and realized that now he had a wet and sticky diaper for when he met Jaina Proudmoore. He felt embarrassed as he had finished masturbating in someone's home and on a random pillow no less. His face was flush, and Henry felt the need to get back on his journey to see Jaina take his mind off this act. Quickly putting his pants back on, he made a quick peek to see if there was anyone nearby. To his immense relief, there was no one aside from the ball of light.

He coughed to gets attention, "Uhm, lead on?" The ball of light said nothing, but it soon continued on its journey, and Henry began to follow it. All the while, Henry felt an increasingly burning desire to get changed.

-

The rest of the journey was short and uneventful. It was another two flight of impossible stairs, followed by the ball of light taking him through an archway. But soon enough, Henry could see what looked to be a door of exquisite make. The sigils of Theramore and Kul Tiras, engraved in its wood, indicating the past and present of Jaina Proudmoore lineage. This door had to be the entrance to her inner sanctuary.

Henry expected to see something wondrous. A roomful of arcane instruments, intricate runic designs engraved on the very floorboards, or bookshelves filled with tomes of magic and collected spellbooks. It was like being a child again, wondering what secrets were inside the secretive powers of the mages, great and terrible secrets. The diapered adventurer felt actual excitement, and once the doors opened up, he was eager to see what went on inside a mages sanctum.

As he stepped inside, Henry did not see any impressive displays of magic nor any grandiose displays of Jaina Proudmoore's considerable power over the arcane. Like the tower of Malrick the Toad, the stark truth was quite mundane. The office of Jaina Proudmoore was just that, an office. He could see that the room was undoubtedly filled with the best quality to accurately represent Jaina's status as a leader in magic and the ruler of an entire city. However, it was wholly regular in appearance.

It was a comfortable room, likely capable of allowing five or six people. He could see bookshelves everywhere but filled with mundane looking books, comfortable-looking chairs and couches, and windows that displayed the early morning light. It had all the hallmarks of nobility, but otherwise decidedly dull nobility. Stepping inside the office, Henry could at least feel magic in the air, hinting that perhaps there was more to this room than his untrained eye could see. 

And finally, he saw Ms. Proudmoore. She hadn't even seemed to be paying attention to Henry when he entered. The ruler of Theramore was writing something on a rather large and beautifully crafted wooden desk that was in the line of sight of the entrance. After a few more seconds of waiting, she hadn't responded yet. In a slightly awkward fashion, Henry coughed to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked up from writing and then noticed someone was in her office. "Oh!" That realization seemed to bring her back to reality, and she quickly got up. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there!"

Henry finally got a good look at the legendary and famous Jaina Proudmoore. A few had boasted that she was perhaps one of the most beautiful women, well human wise, in the entire world. Henry could undoubtedly agree that Jaina was in the top five. Jaina looked to be at least in her late 20's and with beautiful blond hair and fair skin, she looked the part of every young woman's envy. He briefly felt some embarrassment and personal jealousy over the fact that Jaina was helping save the planet when he was still getting babied by the matrons. Once again, he became self-conscious and aware of the sticky and wet diaper around his crotch.

However, those thoughts soon left him when he noticed what she was wearing. Henry had to stop himself from staring or letting his jaw drop as Jaina Proudmoore was wearing a revealing outfit. It looked like she was wearing a wizard robe like it was a loose jacket or cape, her top though seemed to be a type of chainmail blouse and corset mix, showing a fair amount of cleavage and midriff. The skirt she was wearing would've put the one that Telvia was wearing last night to shame, as Jaina's garb left her thighs to completely uncovered and Henry was positive that if Jaina bent over even just a little bit, he'd likely see her panties from her skirt riding up.

'This is what a hero of Azeroth wears?!' Henry could only stare through in appreciation, 'I really cannot say I hate this though...'

Jaina Proudmoore didn't seem notice though. As soon as she got close, though, Henry instantly noticed something. She looked exhausted and was putting on a fake smile. Henry had seen this look plenty of times with the matrons back at the orphanage as they put on a brave face for the children. An idle thought went through his mind, 'Shouldn't she be pretty happy? She helped kill the bloody Lich King just recently!'

This whirlwind of thoughts and observations ended once she spoke up, "Hello, I'm Jaina Proudmoore." She made a quick gestured towards the ball of light, "And I see Aegwynn met you as well; hopefully, she didn't cause you any problems." That fake smile wasn't directed towards him, likely it was just her wanting to keep up the appearance of a calm and collected leader. 

"Ahh, no, your chamberlain was quite friendly if a little blunt." That did get him an honest giggle from her. He pressed his luck a little, "I mean, I wasn't going to try and upset a beautiful woman like her."

That got another bout of giggling from Jaina, "Oh my, how forward of you. I'd be careful saying such things around her, Aegwynn doesn't like compliments, especially about her age."

"She didn't seem that old to me," Henry remarked with some childlike innocence, and Jaina gave a small laugh. He didn't know what was funny about that. "I mean, I could've sworn she was your mother or something."

Perhaps not the best thing to say, as Jaina stopped laughing though not suddenly. She a little more subdued but gave a small smile, an honest one to Henry, "Hmm, I'd recommend not saying that while she is around." What an odd thing to say with a smile. Henry took the suggestion seriously, though.

"Now then, was there a particular reason for your visit, Mr...?" 

That got his attention again, "Henry. No last name. And I was hoping to get a unique magic item appraised."

"Well, Mr. No Last Name," This time, he could see a fake teasing smile on her face, "You are certainly asking a lot of me for such a simple request. However, considering that Aegwynn didn't kick you out means that this garnered her interest enough to have you come to me."

Henry slowly nodded, "I suppose that is true. She made a mention of matter matrixes, aetheric control system, and other terms that went over my head." He tried not to sound uneducated; at the very least, he could remember a few of the terms that Aegwynn threw around. Mentioning these things did get Jaina's attention, though.

"Truly? And what magic object do you have that would hold such things?"

Casually, the disguised adult baby held up the empty diaper-bag. Jaina gave a much more thorough look at the item in question, and she soon performed her appraisal of it. It was somewhat similar to Aegwynn's, and after a few minutes, the ruler of Theramore was also shocked and stumped at what she was seeing. "Okay, you have my attention." She remarked to Henry before she turned around and headed towards one of the walls.

Henry was going to ask what she was doing when she flicked her hands in a circular motion, and he watched as a door suddenly appeared on the wall! Did she summon it, or was it there the entire time, hidden behind illusion magic? The door opened to reveal a stone hallway, glowing a dark blue. This display of magic surprised Henry, because how was there a hallway on the side of a fucking tower?

"Follow me." She called out to him without breaking stride, causing Henry to waddle to keep up with her quickly. Once again, it felt like Henry was moving through some form of impossible space. This hallway was leading somewhere, and that made the diapered adventurer wonder if this was leading to the inner sanctum, it was amazing to consider, but were the mages all just hiding their true lairs and studies behind illusions? 

Maybe Malrick's old tower wasn't just some depilated building after all.

When they finally arrived at their destination after only 30 seconds of walking, Henry was standing inside a real mages sanctum. There were arcane instruments, intricate runes, magic items, and even a few tomes that were glowing in the elven alphabet. In the center, though it was a large and intricate-looking rune circle and floating above, it looked to be a mana stone the size of his head.

"Sorry for the mess," Jaina started as she quickly brought the diaper-bag over to the rune circle, "I wasn't expecting company, and it's normally a lot more organized."

Henry had no frame of reference for how tidy a mages sanctum was supposed to look like, "I'll take your word for it."

Jaina placed the bag in the center of the rune and summoned forth a beam of light from the hovering mana crystal, "Now then, I'll need to put a little more energy into my apprisal spell to get past the wards."

Henry perked up at that, "It has wards?"

She nodded as her hands started to glow blue, "Oh yes, about a thousand of them to be exact. It would take certain pieces of magi-tech to determine the exact style, build, and complexity of each one. It would certainly be a challenge." She looked over at Henry and gave him a rather smug smirk, "But I love challenges."

Henry wasn't so convinced though, he had only a faint inclination of the power inside the diaper bag, but it was enough to make him wary of testing it, "Uh, maybe we should consider having Aegwynn here, just in case?"

Jaina, however, wasn't paying attention to him as she continued examining the wards. Henry decided not to bug her and patiently waited for Jaina to make a discovery. He did not have to wait long before he heard a surprised gasp from the sorceress.

"What, what is it?"

Jaina turned to him with a look of fascination on her face, "This bag, it isn't from this plane of reality!"

That surprised, but also confused, Henry. "Uhh, I don't think I understand."

She made a quick gesture with her hands, and soon, a series of glowing sigils appeared before them. They looked otherworldly, but oddly calming to Henry. They were undoubtedly beautiful, and there was a sense of peace and tranquility to them. Odd considering he had no idea what they meant.

Jaina seemed to have a small idea, "It's the draconic language, but a unique version of it. But that isn't what makes this thing not of this reality, the bag itself is made up of energies, not of this world."

"Ms. Proudmoore, that sounds truly fascinating, but I'm still not understanding what this means." Again, Henry's schooling wasn't precisely the best, and all the books he read didn't go into a magical theory like this, probably not even in Dalaran. 

She didn't seem to be paying attention though, "Where did you get this exactly? You couldn't have just found it somewhere."

Henry decided to be honest about it, "Well, a white hair Draenei gave it to me. She goes by the name of Valrah."

The sorceress furrowed her brows, "I don't know any Draenei mage with a name like that. Tell me, what did she give you this?"

"It was a going-away gift." Henry partly lied to Jaina.

"Well, what does it do?"

"Uhh, it makes things." Trying not to look embarrassed, he started saying a few things, "It makes clothes, food, and it seems capable of manipulating reality." He said the last part fast.

Jaina blinked slightly, "It...maniuplates reality? Well, how does that work?" 

"I mean, I was hoping you could tell me that?" Henry countered the question with another question, "It's put me into rather queer situations, and I think it might be best to try and figure out how to prevent such incidents from occurring." 

That didn't seem to satisfy her curiosity. She turned her attention back to the bag, "Well, I suppose I can attempt to translate this language. My draconic is a little rusty, but I can still recall a few things."

Henry watched as Jaina started to examine the language that was hovering in front of them, "Okay, well it says here that...and by the Mother's Blessing, you shall find your whims and desires made real. For those that seek the comfort of her bosom, her love, and her tenderness. And may the traveler find comfort in a way that a child or baby may divine, and partake in her blessing. Be it waking or dreaming." She blinked at the rather odd message. Henry, on the other hand, was trying not to blush.

As Jaina was reading this message, the diaper bag began to glow green and yellow but also a light shade of blue. The two of them watched as it began to siphon mana from the mana crystal overhead. Now the bag was starting to vibrate, and before Jaina could cast a spell to counter it, a beam of light shot out from the item in question and hit Henry directly and then began to spread around the room.

He felt a warm light, like a blanket from head to toe, covering his body. Every ache in his body disappeared in an instant, and there was a sensation of feeling Mommy's embrace. He also felt reality briefly warp around him, and after only a few seconds of this light around his person, it soon disappeared from him and the room. 

When his senses returned, the first thing that Henry noticed was a draft between his thighs, and he felt like he was wearing a lot more comfortable clothing. He also could taste vanilla on his lips, and it felt awkward to move his fingers. There was also something wrapped around his head. Then he noticed the surprised and shocked expression on Jaina's face.

He looked down and saw something why she was so shocked. The bag had changed his clothes. It changed them in a way to fit an unconscious desire. His leather pants, his leather jerkin, his shoes, his gloves, and almost all his adult clothing was gone now. They had been replaced with something that perhaps a one-year-old would be wearing.

The first thing he felt was that he now had a bonnet on his head, a white and blue one that covered his head and ears. He was now wearing a onesie, almost similar to the one that he had given Tixi. It had a yellow and green colored one, with white frills on his butt. His feet had booties, his hands with mittens, and his diaper was bulging out as it had expanded slightly. It was still wet and sticky, but it had significantly expanded. 

Henry looked the way he always wanted too, like an actual baby. And he was now dressed like a big baby in front of Jaina Proudmoore. If Henry wanted to die, it would be at this very moment.

The sorceress didn't know how to respond, but she gave a strained smile and an awkward chuckle, "O-oh my, what a strange spell!" She turned her attention back to the diaper bag, "I-I'm sure I can fix this, jus-just hold on."

What made this whole situation far worse was that he had a massive erection right now. He had got his humiliating wish and now had to deal with the consequences. He briefly considered that he now had no big boy clothes. Would that mean he'd have to leave like this? To waddle to someplace that sold clothes and hopes he didn't get laughed out of Theramore? He whimpered behind his pacifier. 

'Oh light, what the hell am I supposed to do?!' He still had some gold, maybe he could hire someone to get him clothes? Perhaps he could beg Jaina or Aegwynn for help? Alternatively, they'll want to keep him around and play with him for a bit. Surely they wouldn't kick him out before having fun with a big baby like him?

This whirlwind of thoughts, emotions, and what-ifs almost made Henry watch as some genuinely bizarre happened. It was subtle at first, but it was there. For peeking out of Jaina's skirt from the back, was a little piece of white. At first, the revealed baby boy thought she was wearing white panties, but Henry stared and noticed it was a plastic sheen to it.

And it was getting bigger, and thicker.

Jaina didn't even seem to notice, but Henry did. He watched as her clothing started to glow yellow and green, and then it began to morph and twist before his very eyes. 

The short skirt she was wearing seemed to, for lack of a better word, melt into whatever had taken shape around her crotch. Henry knew what it was but still couldn't believe it. Around her slender waist and crotch was a thick, puffy, white disposable diaper. Easily the size of the one he was wearing right now. But it didn't stop there, no, it seemed only to be getting started.

His pacifier fell out of his mouth, "Ahh, Jaina?!"

"Hmm, ish shomethhing thhe mathther?" Her voice slurred, and once she turned around, Henry knew why. There was a blue and pink pacifier in her mouth, to which Jaina was sucking on like it was no issue. The rest of her clothing follows suit. Her blouse/corset reduces in size, becoming a small and tight purple shirt. Henry could make out the generously sized breasts straining to stay inside the clothing, and she wasn't wearing a bra as he could see two erect nipples poking out of the fabric. Her wizard's robes have morphed into several pieces of clothing. He could see most of it had turned into something like a blankie, which Jaina was now clutching. The rest had turned into pink booties and a little white bonnet on her head.

Henry soon watched as she lost her focus, her eyes glazing over slightly. The spell examining the diaper bag ended, and she seemed to have enough thought to walk over and grab it, "I thhinw you need tho shpeaw withh one of thhe dragonsh fwights. There ish a woth of power in thhish, I thhinw more sho thhan anythhing in I've sheen. Me thhinw ith gainsh power from you, buth me don'th wnow why."

She handed the diaper bag, to which Henry slowly took it, before speaking. "Jaina, are you...alright?"

The Heroine of Azeroth doesn't respond; instead, she does something that only Henry would be familiar with at this point. She squats down, and Henry could see her face turning red as she grunts and whimpers. The padded traveler can only watch in stunned silence as Jaina Proudmoore begins to mess herself. The back of her diaper begins to expand, and after 30 seconds of grunting, with Henry watching in stunned silence, he soon could see a rather large lump in the back of her diaper. The front of her diaper isn't exempt either and starts to discolor as she pees herself.

"Hmm, poopies," Jaina remarks aloud as she continues to suck her pacifier with a serene look on her face. 

Henry is just in awe of this situation. He can't believe what had just happened to the two of them in five minutes. After witnessing such a thing, Henry was also incredibly aroused. One of the most beautiful women on the planet just transformed into an adult baby and pissed and messed herself in front of him. 

Then he realized, he might have well just done something heinous. He turned a Hero of Azeroth into a diaper filling baby brained woman. And he had no idea if this was permanent or not.

"Oh by the Light and Loa, I think I just seriously fucked up," Henry muttered to himself in horror while Jaina looked around at the room. 

"I do believe that is an understatement, baby boy."

He turned around to see the voice, and it was Aegwynn, and she didn't look too amused.

-

Aegwynn should've known something was going to go wrong. The moment that Henry left, she suspected that he was going to deviate at least once from the ball of lights directions. Someone always wanted to explore a mages tower by themselves, which was still a foolish thing to do. The last thing one wanted to happen was running into a magic trap or unleashing something that should've been kept contained.

That was why she able to see through the ball of light. So while Aegwynn was studying what she had seen on the bag, she kept an eye on little Henry through a magic mirror she kept on her desk. It wasn't hard to monitor his activities, even though the impossible spaces of the Citadel. She and Jaina had warded this entire place with enough security measures that even a Void Lord would have issues getting inside. 

That boy was unique, even more so when she suspected that he was wearing a diaper of all things. Why would a young man like him be wearing such a thing? In over a thousand years, Aegwynn still saw things that confused and perplexed her. The old Guardian of Tirisfal had considered denying him access to seeing Jaina, but Aegwynn decided to allow for it in the end. Maybe it would do some good for her. Jaina had become...distant as of late. She was worried about her charge and figured that some magical examinations would return some life to Jaina. 

Still, it wasn't that big a concern. Aegwynn certainly didn't want to embarrass the poor boy. However, he might have liked it. Once she realized that he was straying from the path, she rolled her eyes. Well, he was on the guest floor. So it wasn't like he was going to break or steal anything. Aegwynn was still reviewing a few ancient tomes when she heard the sounds of Henry dropping his pants.

Aegwynn looked over and saw that Henry was indeed wearing a wet diaper and a rather cute one at that. She didn't giggle or laugh at the display but did give an amused smirk. Figuring that he was going just to be changing his diaper, Aegwynn went back to checking the tomes, and a few seconds later, the former guardian heard the sound of crinkling. Looking back over at her mirror, Aegwynn almost did a double-take as she gazed at the sight. 

Henry was masturbating in one of their guest rooms! How vulgar and obscene, but as she watched him switch from rubbing himself to humping a pillow, Aegwynn was about ready to teleport over there and give him a piece of her mind. The former Guardian then heard Henry huskily say that he was a naughty baby, needed diapers, and wanted to be put into them. Aegwynn laughed a little at the words; she was looking at some big baby having naughty fun.

Well, once he was done visiting Jaina, the chamberlain was going to have a talk with Little Henry about doing such things in their home. If he wanted to be humiliated, she'd make sure that he'd have a humiliating experience. But that was for later, Aegwynn got back to studying the wards. 

About 10 minutes passed, and once she found a particular passage that had the runes she'd had seen, Aegwynn quickly got up in shock. They were powerful draconic counter-wards, designed to protect the secrets of a Dragon Flight from magic users. "Shit, I need to warn Jaina." She looked over at her mirror and saw that the ball of light had gone dark.

"What? I should've felt it." She muttered to herself before quickly casting a spell to teleport to Jaina's office. She couldn't teleport into her inner sanctum, considering the level of security put in place there. As Aegwynn quickly walked through the hallway, she felt the residual effects of incredibly powerful magics subsiding. Aegwynn was too late, as something had happened.

As she walked into the room, she found two peculiar sights. Little Henry was dressed like an exaggerated one-year-old, and Jaina was dressed like in a somewhat similar fashion. What the hell had happened here?! Did the bag cause all of this? She saw that the mana crystal was utterly drained, but Aegwynn had never seen anything like this ever happening in her entire life. 

"Oh by the Light and Loa, I think I just seriously fucked up," Henry muttered loud enough for Aegwynn to hear him.

She had to agree with him, "I do believe that is an understatement, baby boy." The old Guardian crossed her arms at him and Jaina.

He looked speechless and afraid, "Aegwynn...I can explain this, at least I think I can!" She ignored him and walked over to Jaina; her priority was to check on her ward.

"Jaina, are you alright?" Aegwynn could see that she had used her diapers, which caused some shock and disgust. 

When Jaina noticed Aegwynn, she was suddenly all smiles. It surprised the older woman, as Jaina hadn't had a genuine smile in months now. "Aegwynn!" She glomped the older woman in a hug.

The older woman wasn't sure what to do, but her old maternal instincts kicked in, and she hugged her back, "Jaina, are you okay, sweetie?"

"Diaper'sh warm..." She heard Jaina mutter contently as she nuzzled Aegwynn's neck, "I wanth tho pway."

Aegwynn pulled Jaina back to get a better look at her eyes. She could see a spark of intelligence in there, but there was also contentment, happiness, and wonder. Light and Void, had she ever seen Jaina like this? 

Still, she had to do something about this whole situation. "Jaina, let's get a nice diaper on you, and then we can figure out something to play, okay?"

Jaina shook her head, "No, I wanth tho pway now!" 

The white-eyed woman shook her head, "Jaina, no! First, you are getting a new diaper, and then I need to sort this out." Aegwynn didn't wait for Jaina to respond, instead opting to pick up her charge. Aegwynn grimaced as her hands were touching the backside of her diaper, feeling the poopy mess in the back of it. 

She turned towards Henry, while dealing with a slightly struggling Jaina, and held out her right hand. "Grab my hand."

"Ahh, I can just follow behind you," He remarks as he grabs the diaper bag.

Aegwynn sent him a burning glare, "You lost that privilege when you decided to go into a guest room and be a naughty baby!" Henry blushed hard at learning he was caught in the act, "That's right, I know what you were doing. I was going to have a fitting punishment planned, but it looks like I'm going to need to take care of you two until I figure something out. Now grab my hand and follow me like the baby you look to be right now."

Henry instantly complied and grabbed her hand. She was gentle with him, but Aegwynn felt frustration and anger towards him. 'Stupid little boy,' though she glanced at the struggling baby in her arms, 'But Jaina is also guilty as well.'

"I told you," She began speaking to Jaina, "I warned you multiple times to take all wards seriously. Maybe next time you'll heed my advice." She gently chastised the baby, brained woman.

She then turned to Henry, "And you, if you knew this was going to happen, then why didn't you tell us?!"

He blushed and looked away, "I di-didn't want to tell you I had a magic diaper bag."

A diaper bag? This thing was used as a diaper bag?! "You have one of the strongest magic items I've seen in over a thousand years," Henry's eyes widen as she mentioned her exact age, "And you use it as a diaper bag?"

"That's what it was made for!" Henry tried to explain, but Aegwynn sent him another glare for his back talking.

She needed to focus on the current crisis right now, getting these two somewhere where she can keep them in one place that was safe for children. "Right, you'll be explaining everything you know about this...diaper bag, once I get you two inside somewhere that I can keep you safe and a close eye on." Henry didn't say anything, instead just contently being handheld to their next destination. 

Aegwynn was trying to figure out what the next step would be, aside from getting Jaina in a fresh diaper. This situation had turned into a right mess, but Aegwynn was capable of handling it. Light knows she had survived far worse, and he experiences raising Mediev to boot. Granted, the thought of changing two adults in diapers was undoubtedly a new thing. 

"I wanna pway withh Thrall..." Jaina muttered quietly to Aegwynn, and the white-eyed woman sent a panicked look towards Henry to see if he heard that line. He was looking around and trying not to get any attention, good. "Sweetie, don't mention that, please." She muttered at Jaina before moving to kiss the top of her head.

Taking care of these two and resolving this situation was going to be a lot dicier than Aegwynn had figured.

-

Henry had, understandably, a chaotic mess of feelings in his stomach. He felt guilty and remorse over what had happened with Jaina. There was excitement and lust upon seeing Jaina like this, though. And also a shiver of anticipation over how Aegwynn was going to be treating him. It didn't matter if she saw him like this or masturbating in a guest room; they knew now that he was a baby.

Aegwynn had decided to take them towards a bedroom that looked to be quite regal and fit for a ruler. He knew though it was Jaina's room as soon as he saw several paintings of her and a few other people he didn't recognize. Aegwynn let go of Henry's hands and put down Jaina as the older woman, the over 1,000-year-old woman to be exact, looked at the two babies in front of her.

"Okay, well, I both know you need new diapers." She started, causing Jaina to giggle and Henry to blush, "But I, unfortunately, don't have any right now."

Henry decided to speak up, "Well, the diaper bag can provide those." He held up the item in question and went to open it, but Aegwynn stopped him. 

"Hold on, let me handle this." She gave a cautious glance towards the bag before opening it. Henry glanced inside and was surprised to find no diapers, though.

He looked surprised, "That shouldn't be possible," Henry looked up at Aegwynn, "The bag can produce a seemingly unlimited supply of babyish goods. It should be full right now."

Aegwynn sighed and looked unamused, "Whatever it did to you two must've drained it of power. Well, that means I have nothing to change you two with at the moment."

"Can't you just magic up some diapers?"

The older woman sent him a withering glare, "We don't have diaper making spells, Henry. That isn't something that our masters teach us."

Herny had the decency to be a little embarrassed, "Sorry, I just thought with everything mages could do..."

Aegwynn rolled her eyes, "I can shrink or enlarge clothing, but I cannot make new clothes out of thin air."

That last line got Henry's attention, "Wait, that's it!" He exclaimed to the older woman, "I left a lot of my supplies at the Arcane Mug. You can bring them back here, scale them down or up for Jaina, and I can also get a fresh diaper that way."

It was a sound idea, and Aegwynn agreed. "Very well, but it'll take me at least 30 minutes getting there and back."

"...can't you just teleport over there?"

Aegwynn spoke as she walked over to Jaina, "It's incredibly dangerous to teleport to a destination, even just a short distance away, without a prepared focal point." The ruler of Theramore was sitting on her king-sized bed, not doing anything aside from enjoying the mushy feeling on her backside. "Jaina, sweetie, I'm going to be right back and get you some changing supplies, okay?"

Jaina, however, didn't look happy at hearing that, "No! I wanth tho pway withh Aegy!"

Aegy gave a small sigh of frustration, "Sweetie, I'll be right back."

"No!" Henry saw that Jaina looked ready to start having a tantrum.

Her chamberlain was trying to go about this in a different direction, "Jaina, you need to be a big girl for a little bit."

"Buth whhhhhyyyy?!" 

Henry decided to step in for Aegwynn's sake, "Because you need to make sure I don't get into trouble." He spoke with a smile and slightly red face, "Aegy wants you to take care of me."

"That's right!" Aegwynn spoke up with the certainty that a parent would give to hype up a mundane task for a child, "Henry's a baby, so I need you to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or get into trouble."

Jaina looked at him, "Henry'sh a baby?"

"Yes, and that's why I need you to be a big girl and watch him." Aegwynn then gave an exaggerated sigh, "But if you don't want to be a big girl, I guess that's fine. I was going to treat you two to ice creme if you behaved..."

That got her attention, and even Henry's, and Jaina suddenly looked quite interested, "Oh, oh! I'ww wathch Henry and mawe shure he doeshn'th hurth himshewf or make a meshsh!" The now very eager Proudmoore said with enthusiasm.

"Well, alright, then. I'll be back in 30 minutes. Why don't you and Henry find a game to play for a little bit?" Jaina gave an excited nod, and Henry could see that Aegwynn looked quite happy to see Jaina this excited. She briefly turned to Henry and gave a small nod of appreciated and mouthed the words 'thank you' before she turned to the two, "Okay, I'm going to leave now. Stay in this room."

Before she left though, Aegwynn walked over to Henry and gave him a small glare, "Do keep in mind that if you try anything at all with her, you'll go the rest of life with a magic chastity cage around that oh-so treasured cock of yours. Understand?"

Henry quickly nodded before the former Guardian promptly left the room to retrieve the desperately needed diaper changing supplies. Soon it was just Henry and Jaina, the latter of which was looking expectantly at Henry.

Thankfully, Henry had lots of experience when it came to playing with children and toddlers. The best thing to do was let them take the lead and bear with whatever infantile games they decided upon playing. At the very least, Baby Henry was excited about having another playmate. It was still quite surreal to be in this situation, though. Jaina Proudmoore was playing with him!

"Well," Henry gave his expectant look towards her, "You's the big girl!" Although the fact that Jaina was dressed similarly as Henry made such a statement somewhat farcical. 

"I'm thhinwing!" She pouted and shifted slightly in her diaper as she considers a game to play. After about ten seconds, Jaina got any idea. "I goth one!" It sounded like she was excited to play it, and Henry couldn't help but smile at how infectious her joy was to him. Henry always found himself getting excited when a toddler or child was happy about one thing or another. It as perhaps some baby empathy. 

To his surprise, though, Jaina's hands went to pulling off the infantile mittens from his hands. Henry figured she wanted him to have his fingers free for this game.

"Oway, thhish ish a game thhath daddy and me pway thogethher!" She announced with enthusiasm, but Henry was perplexed. Daddy? Did she mean her father? But even Henry had heard that Admiral Proudmoore, Jaina's father, was killed almost eight years ago. Perhaps she recalled a game that she used to play with him. Again, the padded traveler didn't think much of it.

That was until Jaina surprised him by pulling off her shirt. Henry nearly choked on his spit as at the sight of Jaina Proudmoore's breasts on full display. They were perky little things of tanned skin, a light brown areola, and with two pink protruding nipples. He couldn't help but stare at the rather beautiful tits in front of him. He couldn't believe it; Henry was looking at Jaina Proudmoore's breasts! How many men would kill even to get a look at her in just the garb she was wearing? Let alone seeing her practice in the nude and not at the risk of dying?

Henry was so deep into the mental fanfare at achieving such an event that he almost lost his mind when she grabbed his hands and put them directly on her breasts. He could feel a quite heavenly softness, a familiar warmth, and all Henry could do was respond in kind by groping that softness. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Jaina before she giggled again.

"See, ith'sh fune!" Henry almost didn't hear her as his mind was trying to process what just happened. He felt satisfaction. It didn't matter now if he was kicked out of here, forces to move through Theramore dressed as a big baby, and attempt to salvage his dignity as a man. He had gotten the chance to do something most men in this world couldn't even dream about achieving in their entire lives. Sure, it wasn't because he had seduced Jaina Proudmoore, but he considered this a victory as a man.

"This IS fun!" Henry responded with a cute giggle. He slowly watched as Jaina got a blush on her face, and her hand went down to the front of her wet diaper.

"Daddy wiwesh tho pway withh my pushshy shomethimesh." Jaina started to rub the front of her diaper, and he could tell that she was enjoying it. But now he was wondering what the hell had happened? Her father had this with her? That couldn't be right; Henry could imagine that Admiral Proudmoore would ever do something like this to his daughter.

No, there had to be something more to all of this, "Jaina, what's your daddy like?"

She was still rubbing the front of her diaper, and Henry was even kneading her breasts. Her eyes closed as she experienced the stimulus from his fingers, and he could feel the heat rising from her chest.

"Hmm, daddy ish shthrong. He weepsh me shafe, mawesh me feew woved. I wove him sho much." He blinked as he realized that somehow, the adult mind of Jaina was influencing her baby's side. And he couldn't believe that Jaina was using Henry as some proxy for an erotic fantasy playing in her mind.

"Does he do things like this all the time?"

"N-not enough!" Henry paid closer attention as Jaina's speech sounded normal this time, "Oh light, this feels so good! I wish I could do this with him all the time!" Her male playmate continued to help Jaina masturbate to whatever fantasy she had in her mind. Henry was hard as a rock inside his diaper, mainly because he was watching Jaina getting off to some perverted fantasy in his head. The sounds, the look on her face, and the way her body was moved and squirmed under his touch. He'd keep these memories in his head for the rest of his days. Still, he wanted to jerk off to this whole thing as well.

But he was curious, who the hell was this man? It had to be King Varian. Rumors back in Stormwind had been abuzz that Jaina was with King Varian at the Argent Crusade Tournament, practically glued to his side the entire time even. He had to ask all the same. Henry squeezed her breasts and even pinched her nipples, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from her. He waited long enough to get so deep into the fantasy that he finally made the killing blow.

"Jaina, whose your daddy?"

She started kicking her legs, and Jaina looked ready to cum at any moment, "THRALL, I love you so much, Thrall!" Henry felt her body shudder, just in time for Henry to remove his hands from her breasts as they had just turned into fire.

"Woah, did you say, Thrall!?" He recoiled in shock at Jaina, telling him that she was in love with the Warchief of the Horde. Not only that, she had sex with him before to boot. Anyone that heard about Thrall knew that he was a dangerous Orc, a mighty shaman, and the only leader to turn some of the most dangerous races in Azeroth to his side.

And he had just touched his woman after possibly making her a permanent baby in mind. Speaking of Jaina, she was heavily breathing before she started to giggle and roll on the floor of her room. Well, it looks like that brief bit of intelligence and adulthood came and went.

"That wash fun!" She pulled herself up and then looked at a rather distraught Henry, "Wasn't it?" She sounded a little concerned as she saw his worry.

"Huh, oh, yes, it was a lot of fun!" He gave a strained smile to her as his thoughts turned to angry Orc lovers crushing his skull or burning him to cinders with their magic.

She gave a small smile, "What to play it again?"

He did want too, especially with the throbbing erection behind his diaper wanting some release, but he opted not to play this "game" again.

"I-I think I'm too little to play that game!" He gave her another strained smile, "Babies like me have trouble keeping up with it. Can we maybe play something else?"

She tilted her head to the side, but nodded all the same, "Oway, whath do you wanth tho pway thhen?" 

Henry wanted to know more about her relationship with Thrall. How could he not be curious? What did Jaina see in one of the most dangerous men on the planet? Then again, he could understand something was mesmerizing about how Orcs treated their lovers, Atda certainly proved that to Henry. But this was different; these were two world leaders whose factions were at constant war with one another. But Jaina said that she loved him, and evidently, Thrall loved her back.

"How about a game of 20 Questions?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Thath doeshn'th shound fun." She pouted, and the padded traveler smirked as he caught her in his trouble.

"Why not, it's a game that even a baby like me can play." He crossed his arms and gave her a superior smirk, "I bet you're afraid you don't know how to play it."

That got her attention, and she now looked quite annoyed, "No, I can pway your shthupid baby game!" She crinkled as she angrily shifted from his seat.

He looked away and shrugged, "I don't know; it's a pretty hard game." 

"I'm a big girw!" She glared at Henry, "If a big baby wiwe, you can pway ith, I can thoo!" 

It might not be the most significant accomplishment for him, but Henry understood enough about children and toddlers to get them to do whatever he wanted basically. Baby Henry might have been the biggest baby at the orphanage, but he was also the smartest one there. 

Now Henry was going to see if he could learn anything about this secret relationship.

-

Henry and Jaina decided to sit on her bed this time. Henry idly noticed that his diaper was wet again, and he wanted to change soon. Henry also saw that Jaina was becoming uncomfortable in her diaper as well, which made him wonder if perhaps he should try to go easy on her with their game of 20 Questions. But the adult baby decided against it. He'd only have maybe 20 minutes before their current caretaker got back here and by then he'd like never be able to ask anything.

"Okay," Henry began with a smirk, "So I'm going to ask a question, and you have to answer it. Likewise, you can ask me a question, and I have to answer it. It can be anything at all, and we have to answer truthfully, alright?"

She giggled, "Whath if I ashw you a reawwy embarrashshing queshthion?"

"Then I have to answer truthfully." Henry rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted that Jaina could ask him a question that he hadn't asked before. He was getting used to admitting a host of things these days.

"I geth tho go firshth thhen!" Jaina demanded with a haughty toddler girl voice. 

He could give the honor of the first question to her, "Fine, ask your question."

She leaned forward with a sly smirk on her face, "Do you wike Aegwynn?" 

Henry stared and then realized that his face was hot, "Well, uh, I mean. I guess I do." It was surprising, but Henry certainly saw some mysterious charm to her. It didn't help that she was incredibly beautiful. Aegwynn was already part of one infantile fantasy, and the former Guardian had been preparing to punish him before this whole debacle. Tixi was right when she said that Henry likes strong women.

Jaina was laughing at how he blushed, "Henry wikes Aegy! Henry wikes Aegy! Henry wikes Aegy!" She was chanting like any child did when they found out something embarrassing. Indeed, Henry had heard so many embarrassing chants about him back at the orphanage growing up.

Henry frowned and got her attention, "Okay, my turn!" That calmed down Jaina, but she was still giggling.

"How long have you and Thrall be together?"

Jaina paused at the question before she smiled, "The eighth yearsh!" She held up four fingers to him, "My thurn again!" But Henry was focusing on that number, they had been together for that long, and held it secret? 

"Do you wiki being a baby?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yes, I do." That was an easy one. Jaina seemed to pick up on that and noticed that Henry wasn't embarrassed. "Next question; have you kissed Thrall?"

Jaina giggled again, "He hugsh me, kisses me, cuddles withh me, and even pwaysh gamesh withh me in my bed!" She sounded proud of admitting her romantic relationship with the leader of the Horde, confirming that they had sex already. 

"My thurn!" She giggled and looked at Henry with a rather cattish grin, "Do you wanth Aegwynn tho baby you?!"

'Shit, she knows these questions are getting to me.' Henry thought and blushed as she did like the idea of Jaina's chamberlain taking care of him like a baby. It was embarrassing, but not for the obvious reasons. It now felt like whenever he encountered a new woman, he was gauging whether they'd be either a suitable caretaker or playmate. 

"...yes, I want Aegwynn to baby me." He answered truthfully and was rewarded with Jaina laughing hysterically, "Okay, my turn again!" He wasn't going to let her tease him about this; his erection was already confused after everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes.

"So why don't you tell anyone you and Thrall are together?" Henry crossed his arms and huffed, "It seems dumb to me that you don't tell anyone, especially since it could do some good for the entire world!" That last part sounded a little bit of a harsh accusation. He had expected some response, perhaps another bout of giggling. 

Instead, he was greeted with silence. After about five seconds of no response, he turned to look over at Jaina, who looked crestfallen and upset as she was considering something. "Jaina?"

"I...I don'th wanth tho pway thhish game anymore." She spoke quietly, and Henry felt terrible now. He could see that her eyes were wet, and she was gripping her hands so tightly he was afraid that she was going to draw blood. Henry did the best thing he could do in this situation and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." He spoke gently to her, "I'm sorry; we don't have to play this dumb baby game anymore." The damage was done though, as Henry watched as Jaina's face started to flow with different emotions; grief, anger, frustration, confusion, and regret.

"I want to tell Thrall that I love him." Her adult voice was back, "But I don't want to push him away like I did Arthas and Kael." Henry saw bitter tears cascade down her cheeks. She started to shake, and Henry kept her hands with his. Jaina didn't look right, and he didn't want her to have an emotional breakdown on top of everything else.

"Jaina, listen to me, I'm sure Thrall is aware that you love him. The feeling is likely mutual." Henry didn't have an inkling about what was going through the Warchiefs' mind, but he couldn't imagine he wasn't interested in Jaina if they had a secret relationship for eight years.

Jaina wasn't paying attention, "I don't want to keep this hidden. Don't want to have our relationship being something considered profane or wrong. It isn't wrong, isn't it?" She wasn't asking anyone in particular.

Henry let go of her hands and gently grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "Jaina, listen to me. You aren't doing anything wrong, okay? If you want to love him, then you are free to do so. Fuck anyone that says otherwise."

"It's not that simple..."

"Yes, it is!" Henry shot back with some heat in his voice, "I love a Goblin, an Orc, two Trolls, and a Draenei. Do you think anyone from the Horde or Alliance will understand that? Of course, they won't, but I don't care." Henry gave her a pleading look towards Jaina, "Can you tell me that you don't deserve happiness after everything you've done for the world, and after everything you've seen?"

He let go of her. She sniffed and shook her head, "I don'th wanth tho hurth him..." That babyish tone again. It was like how Henry sometimes conflicted with his babyish side, which made him realize, though, that this wasn't a permanent situation for Jaina. 

"You won't hurt him. Just say that you love him, honestly love him, and that you want to be with him. I can promise you that when he hears that, he won't ever leave your side." His thoughts drifted towards Mommy, and even after everything that had happened, she still loved Henry unconditionally. It was a childish belief, Henry knew this, but he had to use a child's logic to fix this problem. "Can you promise me you'll do that, Jaina?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Yes..."

"Tell me exactly what you'll do." Henry learned he had to reinforce such promises when it came to getting children to go through with them.

"I'ww promishe thhath I will tell daddy thhath I wove him and wanth him tho be withh me." Well, that was close enough for Henry. He leaned back in and hugged her, to which she returned the gesture to Henry. She whimpered slightly, but he could hear a "thank you, Henry" muttered to him. All Henry could think at this moment was that he hoped he said the right thing.

After 30 seconds of hugging, Jaina pulled back. She had the signs of crying, but he could see a little smile adorned on her face. There was a sense of jealousy over the fact that Thrall would be the one that got her love. Then again, he felt a swelling of happiness in his chest at knowing that Jaina had found someone to love. Henry sincerely hoped that he made a difference in her life, even if it was a small one.

He then saw her frown again and shift slightly. There was a whimper, and he could see Jaina looking uncomfortable about something. "What's wrong, Jaina?"

"I wanth changiesh!" She gestured towards her diaper. Henry also wanted a diaper change so that he could sympathize with her. Hopefully, Aegwynn would should up soon.

Henry felt his diaper starting to get warm again, and looking down, it was indeed soaked. The front was dropping and sagging between his onesie. His baby side, figuring it was done being the adult after all this time, finally came out to play again.

He began to whimper loudly, and he fell onto the soft bed. His whimpering seemed to have gotten Jaina's attention, "Hmm? whath'sh wrong, Henry?"

All he did was respond by kicking his legs in futility and start to cry gently. Jaina was now focusing on him, with a worried look. She checked his onesie, pulled back the snaps, and saw his diaper was soaked. "Oh, you need a freshh diaper, thoo!" She gently touched the front of it, and Henry couldn't stop the happy gurgle as he felt her hand.

"Oh, do you wiki thhish?" She was hovering over his head with a smile, but Henry was focusing on her breasts. He felt his erection return in full force, his loins begging for a release after everything that happened. Jaina was oblivious to this until she noticed the front of his diaper was standing up slightly, "Oh, your thhingy ish all big?"

The sorceress had gently begun to press down on his diapered crotch, which got giggling and cooing from the infantile mind of Henry, "You do wike thhish!" She giggled and started to rub it up and down, "Kind of wiki thhe game daddy and I wiwe tho pway." Henry didn't hear her as all he felt at that moment was getting jerked off through his diaper. Jaina didn't seem to find any issues with what she was doing. And Henry didn't care either at this point who her lover was anyway. Right now, it was just two adult babies playing a game with one another.

Jaina didn't have any reason to stop though, and within two minutes, Henry grunted pleasure as he felt himself cum. "Hmm, you thhingy ish geththing smaller now?" She looked over at Henry, who had a look of infantile bliss on his face and pulled up his pacifier into his mouth. Jaina smiled and crawled up to him.

"Did thhath mawe you happy?" She asked, and Henry nodded. That made him very happy.

Jaina giggled and lied next to him, though she didn't cuddle up to him. "I reawwy wanth tho see daddy." She blurted out suddenly.

Henry pulled out of his pacifier, "I reawwy wanth tho shee, Aegwynn ath thhish pointh." Henry remarked with his babyish voice.

The ruler of Theramore laughed and turned to Henry, "Henry'sh goth a crushh on Aegwynn!" She started chanting the phrase.

"No, I don't!" He pouted at Jaina.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

Jaina made an exaggerated kissing face to Henry to mock him, to which he grabbed a small pillow and tossed at Jaina. She responded in kind by grabbing another pillow, which started an impromptu pillow fight. In the end, both of them were laughing and giggling. The two forget about the state of their diapers and thoughts on past and current relationships.

-

Aegwynn hated how long it took to get to the Arcane Mug. It seemed that any time she made an appearance, someone had to get her attention about some inane topic. Wastes of time like this were why she didn't like leaving the bloody Citadel, fools all around her asking for solutions to foolish problems. And yet as she made purposeful strides towards the Arcane Mug, all she could think about was that she was doing this to get diapers and changing supplies for two people. 

It was fair to say that when Aegwynn left the Citadel, she was understandably angry at Henry. Everything that had happened was partly his fault, but as she began her trek towards the Arcane Mug, she began to calm down. Losing her temper never solved anything. And a part of her recognized that Henry hadn't intended for any of this to happen. But it was challenging to set aside a growing fear of Jaina permanently stuck in the mindset of a diaper filling toddler. Aegwynn would never admit, but she genuinely cared for Jaina. That woman reminded her of the days when Aegwynn used magic for exploration, innovation, and discovery. 

But there was something else to consider. Odd as it was, the former Guardian of Tirisfal saw that Jaina was happy this way. Perhaps it was the innocence of a child, but was that wrong for her to experience? When she returned from Northrend, she was a miserable wreck. There were times where she heard her sobbing, other times when it looked like she hadn't slept for days, or had no appetite. But Aegwynn never tried to make Jaina do anything else, she was an adult, and Aegwynn respected her choices.

Now, though? Jaina looked at Aegwynn with the eyes of a child that naturally gravitated to an adult for protection, direction, and love. She had the option, the very obligation, to take care of her now and make sure she got better. Aegwynn might not have been a mother for some time, but she could still recall with perfect clarity the obligation that she had towards a child. It honestly felt good in a way, to be needed in some fashion that requires her arcane talents or experience in demon fighting, but that of a mother. 

She mentally scolded herself over, wanting such a selfish reason out of this debacle. However, when she finally arrived at the Arcane Mug, she quickly demanded to see the room of a man by the name of Henry. The owner of the Arcane Mug, Janene, promptly agreed to assist the chamberlain and Aegwynn strolled into the room that Henry had stayed at and immediately ransacked it for his babyish garments and supplies. 

Aegwynn stared once she found the rows of diapers along with the changing supplies, toys, and other items that only an infant would have access too. She couldn't believe how much that diaper bag could produce. The fact that Henry needed or wanted all these things seemed to amuse her, though. He indeed was a baby at heart. So she gathered up every piece of adult baby gear, the diaper bag overflowed to the brim with the infantile materials. 

Immediately making her way back to the Citadel, she was bombarded with questions which she deflected, sometimes angrily. A part of her didn't like the idea of Jaina sitting in a poopy diaper for so long. She was worried about her charge developing a rash. Aegwynn blinked as maternal thoughts drifted back to the forefront of her mind. She also remembered that she'd need to punish Henry after she was done taking care of them both and getting his story about this stupid item. 

She would never admit to anyone, but she started a fast pace walked once inside the Citadel. By this point, a few of the local administrators and bureaucrats were showing up for work now. She ignored their questions or calls for her to assist in something, hurrying back to Jaina's room. Her thoughts were so jumbled that she couldn't even take the time to teleport back up there. For the first time in years, she was feeling actual concern that wasn't in a life or death situation.

As soon as she got close to Jaina's room, she was surprised to hear laughter. It wasn't the laughter of two adults, but rather two young children giggling or playing loudly. Aegwynn didn't wait any longer; she practically pushed open the door and strode inside. Both Jaina and Henry were on the bed, and she could see feathers everywhere as the two were holding pillows up. They turned to look at her, Jaina's face lightened up instantly while Henry looked embarrassed and turned red.

"Aegy!" Jaina cried out with glee, which caused Aegwynn's heart to swell with happiness just a little bit. 

The powerful sorceress quickly walked over to the bed and set the diaper bag down on it, "Well, I see that you two are alright." She wouldn't admit that she let out a sigh of relief at seeing them in the same place. Though she did notice that both their eyes were red, looking to be a sign of crying. Deciding to not comment on it, Aegwynn started to pull up most of the diapers and other supplies she gathered up.

"First things first, you both need diaper changes." Glancing over to the young Proudmoore, "You get changed first, Jaina." To her surprise and confusion, she shook her head. "Jaina, you can't stay in that filthy diaper."

"Change Henry firshth, he'sh thhe baby and he shtharthed crying afther he wenth peepee in hish diapersh again." Henry blushed at Jaina, telling her that he had started crying. Aegwynn shot Henry a somewhat amused look, but she felt just a bit of compassion to not make a big deal out of it. "Well, alright, then. Henry, come here and let me change you."

He was still blushing as he hurried from his spot on the bed towards the edge of it. Aegwynn figured he was embarrassed about this whole thing, well that was fine to her. Henry wanted to wear diapers and do all of this, so he was getting what he desired. As Aegwynn finished sliding a changing mat under Henry's soggy bottom, she turned to Jaina with a smile on her face.

"Jaina, do you want to watch me change Henry?"

The sorceress blinked and then had a broad smile, practically bouncing in excitement, "Sure!" Jaina moved a little closer, and now both women were staring down at the young man.

"The first thing we are going to do is take off his diaper." The Guardian explained with an air of indifference. She grabbed at the snaps of his onesie, pulling them off and revealing the soggy diaper to the two of them. Jaina 'aww' at how cute the diaper looked, and Aegwynn couldn't help but think of how sweet they looked wrapped around his crotch. But she got back to work and as she pulled the stranges tapes off and pulled back the front of his diaper. Both of them wrinkled their noses at the smell of urine. Jaina giggled though when she Henry's flaccid penis, Aegwynn meanwhile only gave a small snort at seeing it. 

"Then we take the dirty diaper away, and put a new one under him." She unfolded one of the disposables and slid it under his waiting bottom. "This way, if he makes any sudden messes, this clean diaper will catch it." Jaina was listening with rapt attention, while Henry was trying to be somewhere else. Aegwynn noticed that his cock was twitching slightly.

"Now we just need to clean him." Rather than get a washcloth, Aegwynn summoned forth a small ball of water in her right hand and brought it down to his crotch. Henry felt a cold sensation that made his body twitch slightly, "Now, now, don't move Henry." The Guardian ordered him as she started using the ball of water to clean his genitals.

"Someone took good care of him, Jaina," She started explaining as she gestured towards his hairless crotch, "no hair on his balls or near his peepee, makes it easier to clean him. Looks cute as well." Both women giggled at the sight. Aegwynn had Henry lift his butt up and once against the feeling of this ball of water cleaning him was a strange, but enjoyable experience.

Once they were done cleaning him, Henry saw the ball of water start to boil and churn. Soon it dissipated into steam completely. "And there we go, no mess to clean up." That was a pretty neat trick for diaper changes; he'd have to remember that in the future.

Next came the powder, which Aegwynn used some magic to float the powderpuff that dusted his crotch. Jaina sniffed the air, "Whath'sh thhath?"

"That's baby powder. It helps prevent rashes and makes a baby smell nice. You'll get some too once I change your diaper."

Jaina seemed interested in that, "Oway! I wanth tho shmeww nice thoo, sho I wanth exthra powder!"

Aegwynn didn't respond as she soon started pulling up the front of the dry diaper over his clean and powdered crotch. She could feel that these diapers were quite thick, which made her wonder how exactly he was masturbating in them. 'What a queer thought...' Aegwynn was confused as to why she asked herself how a young man was supposed to jerk off in such thick diapers.

"Okay, and Baby Henry is back in a nice, dry diaper." Aegwynn couldn't help but coo out the last part to Henry, causing him and Jaina to giggle slightly. By the Gods, where they all having fun with this?

She turned her attention back to Jaina, "Now then, sweetie, it's your turn."

There was no hesitation on her part, though it was quite odd to see her lie down right next to Henry. Maybe it was for the best; she wasn't too interested in letting him watch Jaina getting her diaper change. Jaina gave a small whimper as the now cold poopy mess intruded along her backside. But to Aegwynn's surprise, Henry grabbed Jaina's hand to comfort her. The old guardian couldn't help but focus on the adorable sight; it was far too precious.

'Focus Aegwynn, focus!' She pushed such thoughts aside as she got to work on changing Jaina. She finally had time to get a good look at the diaper around her waist and found it interesting that the diaper bag was able to create such cute and intricate designs. Aegwynn then felt the back of her diaper and grimaced at how full it was and couldn't help but mutter, "Honestly, you hardly ate anything this last week. So how did you pack it so full?" Henry chuckled this time while Jaina blushed. Working off the tapes off, Aegwynn smelled something foul.

She grabbed a fresh diaper and slid it under her charge. Jaina whimpered and writhed once her dirty bottom and pussy became exposed to the cold air. "Don't worry, Jaina; I'll finish cleaning you in less than a minute." Aegwynn was thankful that Henry was still comforting her. Aegwynn worked fast, summoning a warm ball of water this time and quickly working on cleaning the rulers' bottom, having also to pull up Jaina's legs so she could wash her thoroughly. She noticed that Jaina trimmed her pubic hair, making her wonder if she did for Thrall. 

It took her 30 seconds to finally get all the poop, clean her bottom thoroughly, and even wash her folds. Once again, magic had made being a mother a lot easier. Finally done with that task, she got to work covering Jaina's butt and pussy in baby powder. She followed her instructions, turning her entire lower-half white, giving Jaina a baby scent. 

Finally, she got ready to pull up the front of the diaper when Aegwynn remembered something, "Right, I need to resize it!" She quickly worked through the intricate spell incantations, her hands glowing blue before a small beam of light hit the diaper in question. She thankfully knew Jaina's sizes, which allowed for the diaper to shrink down to fit her hips and waist. Now she pulled up the garment, taping Jaina Proudmoore in a pink and blue colored diaper that had pictures of blocks, toys, and rainbows on the front of it.

"There, done changing you both!" Aegwynn felt some pride in remembering how to change a diaper. Even with these new disposables, she still had the touch. 

Both babies now stood up, taking the time to examine each other's diapers. Aegwynn watched with some surprise at how difficult it was to distinguish their body language and actions from regular toddlers. Having fully grown bodies, but the mental and emotional intelligence of two toddlers barely out of infancy. 

Jaina gave a small smile to Henry, "Thanw you for howding my hand, Henry." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Aegwynn felt a brief sense of fear and promised to make sure that Thrall never found out about this, but also she really couldn't stop wanting to hug both of them for how cute that looked.

Henry looked quite happy, which signaled that he was still slightly aware of what was happening. "It's not a problem, Jaina." He smiled back at her, "Let me see if I can give you something for being such a big girl and taking care of me." What, did they not want ice creme now? Henry waddled over to the diaper bag, though not so pronounced due to it being a dry diaper, and brought the bag over to Jaina.

Aegwynn was a little concerned, considering what the bag had already done to Jaina, but Henry didn't seem to be too worried, "Grab onto the diaper bag with me, and think of your daddy." That caused Aegwynn to stiffen, did Jaina tell him that she was dating Thrall?

Jaina looked confused but obeyed all the same. As soon as she touched the bag, it glowed a bright green and yellow for about three seconds before stopping. Henry seemed interested now and opened up the diaper bag. He laughed when he saw whatever was inside it and then pulled it out.

The ruler of Theramore blinked before her eyes widen with glee and happiness, "DADDY!" Henry had pulled out an incredibly detailed looking stuffed toy of the Warchief of the Horde. It had all his armor, Doomhammer, and a cute frowning orc face stitched together in a way that showed a lot of craft and care went into its creation. Nearly a foot in length, Jaina was clutching the plushie to her breasts as she hugged it fiercely.

"I wove ith Henry, thhanw you!" She responded by hugging him again and giving half a dozen kisses to cheek before she focused entirely on the doll now. Aegwynn stared at the overt display of affection before she sighed. First things first, Aegwynn needed to get something resolved with Henry. 

"Jaina, I'm going to go have a talk with Henry for a few minutes. Did you still want me to get some ice cream for you?" Jaina didn't respond as she was too busy stuck in her infantile bliss with her Thrall plushie. "I guess not..."

Aegwynn turned around to Henry and grabbed his hand, not bothering to ask him to follow her. As soon as they were back in Jaina's office, the former guardian turned to Henry.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, young man." She didn't seem interested in playing any baby games right now.

-

Henry didn't bother attempting to hide the fact that he was concerned over how Aegwynn would respond to such an act. If she was helping Jaina keep her relationship with Thrall a secret, then by exposing that he knew them all in a very awkward position.

"Aegwynn, if you are still upset about everything..."

She shook her head, "I'm very much upset, but I can tell that you didn't do anything to hurt Jaina. It seems that you even took the time to help her." She sighed and gave Henry a very thankful look, "Thank you for that. I don't think I've seen her smile or laugh for months now; at least when Thrall is around, she seems to be a little more active."

Henry blushed and looked away, "Yeah, so, she told me about her relationship with him. Look, I don't plan on spreading that around, I doubt anyone would believe me. If they did, the odds are good I'd get an assassin knife in my back."

"Smart boy. I strongly advise keeping your mouth shut about this entire incident regardless." The glare he was getting was quite intense, "I will not let this ruin her reputation or her relationship with the Horde."

Henry held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I swear to the Light, the Void, the Gods, and Loa that I will never mention what happened here. It'll be between the three of us."

"Good," Aegwynn nodded at him, "Just because you like being humiliated as a baby doesn't mean that Jaina does."

Henry blushed at the remark, "That's uh, well, I suppose I deserve that."

Aegwynn sighed before gave a hopeful look at Henry, "We need to deal with the fact that Jaina has the mind of a toddler, which who knows how long it's going to last."

Henry perked up at that, "I have good news. It shouldn't last too long, a week at the most."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive. Jaina's adult self is still there. She came out a few times; it's how I found out about her and Thrall." Henry sent Aegwynn an interested look, "I can't believe that they need to keep their relationship in secret, and for over eight years? They should announce that they are in a relationship with each other."

Aegwynn stared at him before speaking, "Are you mad? Do you know the political backlash both the Horde and Alliance would get from such an announcement? They are both under major stress and obligations. They cannot just announce that they've been secretly seeing each other for years."

"But Aegwynn," Henry spoke with some conviction, "They deserve to be happy. After everything that they've done for the world, why should they not be able to tell everyone that they love each other?"

Aegwynn scoffed at the notion, "I don't know about them loving each other."

"They do!" Henry responded with his glare towards the guardian, "She started crying because she wants to tell him, but she doesn't want to push him away like Arthas or Kael." Aegwynn stiffens upon hearing those names, "Certainly, you can see that she's hurting." 

"I'm aware of it!" Aegwynn shot back with some heat in her voice, "I've spent weeks watching her waste away. Ever since her return from Northrend, all I see if some shell of a woman that keeps up appearances. I care for her, more than you'll ever know Henry, so of course, it hurts me to see her like this. But you cannot ignore the ramifications that a relationship like hers and Thrall would have on things."

"Who fucking cares!" Henry all but yelled at Aegwynn. "What's the point of going on or doing anything if you have to hide the thing you love?" He gestured towards his babyish attire, "No matter how much I hide this from others, it's still who I am." Henry sighed as he thought about Mommy and the others, "I left people that cared for and loved me because I had a desire to explore the world, Light knows I question that decision every time I think about them, but I couldn't ignore that passion."

He looked perplexed now, "So why is it so hard for anyone to admit that they love someone else?"

Aegwynn gave him a very sympathetic look, "Henry, I wish I had an answer for that, but I don't." She walked over to him and gently embraced him, "Thank you for caring so much about Jaina, but you cannot interfere with this, not when the Horde and Alliance are locked in this struggle."

The problem was that he already had interfered. He made Jaina promise to tell Thrall that she loved him. It might be just a minor admission, but Aegwynn countered that it might ripple across the Horde and Alliance. But he didn't care at all about that. He saw someone in pain and did what he could to help them. 

Henry felt an odd sense of calm and comfort in the embrace of Aegwynn. She smelled of forest and fog, like a crisp early morning. He reluctantly pulled away from her and saw her giving him a small, bittersweet smile, "You remind me so much of my son, back when he still had an innocence to him. He wanted to help others as well, and was stubborn to a fault."

He didn't want to bring up a bad memory, so he nodded his head. "I guess I'm learning that I like helping people as well." 

Aegwynn leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. Henry felt his entire body heat-up, and he could tell that even Aegwynn was blushing just a little, "That was between you and me, got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Another day of firsts for him. Henry idly wondered if his entire life was going to be like this from now.

However, the tender moment ended when Aegwynn put her mask of indifference back on and walked over to Jaina's desk. She sat down on the comfortable looking chair behind the desk, placed the diaper bag on it, and then looked expectantly at Henry.

"Now then, you are going to tell me everything about this diaper bag, who gave it to you, and what your next step is going to be." 

Henry nodded; it looks like it was back to the business of the diaper bag. "What about Jaina?"

"She'll be fine for a little bit. If her intelligence is still with her as you said, she'll head over to the office to find us. But until then, you and I are going to look into this situation like adults. Understood?" Another quick nod from Henry and Aegwynn looked ready to ask her questions.

"Let's start from the beginning..."

-

Like with Braili, Henry told Aegwynn everything. However, unlike with Braili, he wasn't drunk and riddled with guilt. Henry told her the powers of the diaper bag, the so-called 'victims' of its power, and what he heard from the Girls when he asked about the events related to it. It took him two hours to explain everything. At one point, Aegwynn went to check on Jaina, and when she came back from her room, Jaina had fallen asleep to take a nap. So this allowed the two to talk without any issue.

As such, Aegwynn was interested in his story, among other things. She found some amusement when he briefly spoke of it, nearly 18 years of constant babying, meeting Valrah, and going on this crazy adventure. 

He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face when he mentioned having sex with some of the Hordies. A big baby that he was, he was still a man that was capable of pleasing a woman. 

When the story involving the Night Elf came up, Henry made no excuses nor sought to exempt information. He saw the calculating look upon Aegwynn eyes when he mentions that he almost raped a woman. But she didn't seem to offer sympathy or condemnation. But Henry suspected that he made the right call in telling her the truth.

Finally, he spoke about what Jaina mentioned when she was examining the diaper bag. That seemed to have gotten her interests.

"The bag isn't from this reality? Well, I suppose that wouldn't be impossible. Demonic artifacts from the Twisting Nether are quite common in some instances. But the fact that there is a draconic language woven into the powerful magic is quite strange."

"Jaina did mention something about a Mother's Blessing..." Henry explained the strange message that he and Jaina saw displayed within the diaper bags' magic.

That did get Aegwynn attention, "That's it! This message must be about Alexstrasza the Life-Binder." Henry looked confused at that announcement.

"Who?" 

"Right, you wouldn't know who that is exactly. Alexstrasza is one of the Five Great Dragons and the mother of the Red Dragonflight. She is the guardian of all life in this world."

That was interesting to consider. Did that mean that Mommy was a dragon in disguise? But that didn't feel what he felt from her or why she wouldn't mention her mysterious benefactors. Still, it was another lead to consider and another place for him to explore.

"Okay, well, where is she located exactly?"

That seemed to take some of the wind out of Aegwynn sails as she considered that question, "Well, that would be Wyrmrest Temple, which is in the Dragonblight of Northrend."

Henry was taken aback from that answer, "Northrend? How the hell am I going to get there? How am I even going to survive in that place to reach her? I heard there is still heavy fighting over there even with the defeat of the Lich King!"

Aegwynn nodded, "You are correct; it's still quite dangerous."

Henry considered his options, "Okay, easy solution, teleport me over there!"

To his surprise, Aegwynn grimaced and shook his head. "Unable to do that, as the Dragons have setup powerful magic wards in that location. The Nexus War was a rather nasty affair for all the Dragons."

"...the Nexus War?"

Aegwynn waved off the question, "Don't bother asking, it's a long and complicated situation. All you need to know is that I cannot teleport you over there." 

"What about..."

She knew what he was asking, "No, I cannot teleport you around that region anyway. It would be dangerous to do so without a focus point." Henry groaned as he tried to consider his options. He could book passage to Northrend, but he was aware that the Alliance was only allowing the most capable fighters and adventurers to go over there.

Around this exact point in time, the two could hear the sounds of crinkling getting louder. They both turned towards the sound and saw the rather adorable sight of Jaina toddling into her office. She was sucking on her pacifier, carrying her blue blankie in her left hand and the Thrall plushie in her right, rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up.

Aegwynn smiled towards Jaina, "Did you have a good nap, Jaina?"

She didn't say anything as she just waddled over to Aegwynn and took a seat on her lap unceremoniously. Henry couldn't stop the chuckle at the chamberlain having to readjust to the weight of the fully grown woman on her lap. "Jaina, careful, I'm an old woman!"

"Hmm, you don't look the part though," Henry remarked towards Aegwynn with a small smile. He got a glare for his trouble, but he turned his attention to Jaina, "Did you have any good dreams, Jaina?"

"Yeah, dreamed of daddy." She spoke in a half-awake tone as she nuzzled against Aegwynn. The 'old woman' wrapped her arms around Jaina to better support her weight and body. He could see her starting to rock Jaina as well.

Jaina had one other thing as well, "Aegy was thawing care of Henry in my dream."

"Oh?" She sent Henry an amused glance.

"Yah, Henry cawwed you, mommy." Henry's face flushed, and Aegwynn looked quite surprised but laughed all the same. "What a silly dream." But Henry could see Aegwynn's cheeks just turning a little bit red.

The former guardian leaned down and kissed Jaina on the top of her head, but she then turned to Henry, "Hmm, something tells me that little incident in the guest room had to do with me?"

"Ahh, well." He looked down, "It included Jaina as well."

Aegwynn gave a gentle laugh, "Typical boys, always wanting more than one woman." She then slowly sat up, causing Jaina to whine at the sudden movement. Placing the leader of Theramore in the chair, she turned to look at the two of them, "I'm going to get two bottles for my little ones." She coo'd towards Henry and Jaina, the latter of which just curled up in her chair and returned to sleep.

Henry smiled at the sight and turned his attention to Aegwynn, "Might I take up that offer of ice cream?"

She shooked her had at Henry, "That's far too much a big kid food for a baby like you, plus you are still waiting for your punishment." Henry felt his cheeks get warm but remained calm anyway.

"Fine, it's not like I haven't been bottle-fed all these years." He admitted to the former guardian. She slowly walked over to him, put her hands on his arms, and stared down at him, "Well, I'm sure you'd like to be breastfed, but my breasts haven't produced milk in quite some time." The way she said that Henry looked up towards her breasts, which while covered up, he could still tell that they were quite the bounties. 

She let go of his arms, "But, I suppose if you are willing to accept your punishment, you can certainly have a go at trying to see if there any milk in them." Aegwynn promptly walked away, swaying her hips all the same.

Henry's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered, "If that's what it takes, I'll gladly take my punishment."

All he heard was a moan of approval, "Hmm, such a naughty boy..." 

He watched her leave and leaned back into his chair; he blinked in astonishment. "Did they just really happen?" As he considered the chances of that happening, he could recall how crazy the last month and a half had been. "Fuck it, who cares anymore."

About ten minutes passed by, in which Henry was considering what exactly was going to happen between him and Aegwynn, but finally, Jaina stirred from her slumber. Still clutching both infantile items in her hands, she quickly noticed Henry was still here and grinning like crazy, but her chamberlain was gone.

"Where'sh Aegy?" She asked aloud and yawned.

"Going to get us something to drink," Henry replied before he turned his attention to Jaina, "After that, I'm getting punished by Aegwynn."

That seemed to startle her awake, "W-why?!"

"Hmm, I guess I was a bad boy." Henry gave her an easy-going smirk, "Something tells me that I'll be fine, though."

"If you shay sho..." Jaina mumbled behind her, pacifier, "Whath were you and Aegy doing in here?"

"Planning my next destination. I'm heading to Northrend."

That seemed to get her attention, and she instantly perked up in surprise, "Northrend?! Why do you need tho go there?!" Jaina looked a little terrified at the prospect of him going to Northrend.

"There might be some answers over there." Henry tried to assage her concerns with a confident smile, "Besides, I'm an experienced traveler of the realm now, I can handle Northrend."

His confidence didn't seem to ease her concerns though, "Buth ith'sh dangeroush over there! A-ath least le me hewp you!" Henry was about to respond when he noticed Jaina's hands and body starting to glow an arcane blue. Not only that, he noticed there were runes around his feet. "Wait, Jaina, what the hell are you doing?!"

Before Henry could even respond, he felt the world around twist around, become upside down, and then dark all in a second, and then knew no more.

-

"What the hell was I thinking?!" Aegwynn admonished herself at how she just acted 10 minutes ago. Her face was still a bright red over her flirting with Henry. She was in the kitchen, preparing two bottles of milk for the adult babies in her care. However, she couldn't get over the fact that she acted so shamelessly in front of another man, even if she had just finished changing his diapers a few hours ago.

How could she flirt with some random young man? At her age, as a widower, and a mother? One of the most powerful sorceresses on the planet, and she was somehow interested in a man like Henry of all things? Over hundreds of years, she had her pick of the crops from men across the world; Great warriors, wise scholars, men of power, and great wizards. She slept with some of them, she was not made of stone after all, but she never actively flirted with them in such a manner.

It must have been the magic of that diaper bag, effecting her mind in some way. Would she genuinely be attracted to some big baby that got off being humiliated and babied by others? 

That was the crux of the problem, though. In all her years, she had never met a young man like Henry. He was so sweet and innocent, yet compassionate and driven in his goals. He genuinely cared about Jaina's wellbeings along with others, even that bloody Night Elf that threatened to castrate him. Whether he wasn't just aware of how the real world works or didn't care, Aegwynn couldn't help but find herself wanting to protect him. Protect him, but also she wanted to make Henry into her little, baby boy.

To Aegwynn, it felt like exerting power over someone in a way that didn't seem devious or cruel. Henry was a submissive man by nature, which in turn made him seek out strong women like Aegwynn. In turn, she would find sexual satisfaction using Henry and doing so on her terms. For all the men she had been within her long life, they all genuinely wanted to fuck her for the sake of having the right to say they bedded the Guardian of Tirisfal. Her husband, bless his soul, tried to have an equal partnership with her in their marriage, but sometimes it wasn't the same.

Then there was her maternal instinct that seemed to have returned in force. She couldn't help but want to curl up next to him and make him depend on her. It was so empowering on a personal level. She didn't even have to use magic to get Henry to do anything she wanted, all she had to do was give him both love and discipline, and he'd react accordingly. In return, Aegwynn would receive unconditional love from Henry. 

But perhaps she was looking at this from the wrong perspective. It had been decades since she last had sex, so maybe she just happened to find someone that was worth a quick romp or two in bed? Their guest was undoubtedly not the manliest or strongest of men ever encountered. But he had a charm to him that was cute, his body was the right amount of softness mixed with muscles, and he wasn't lying about having lovers in the past, so he was experienced in the art of lovemaking.

As scary as it was, perhaps it was a combination of all those things. All Aegwynn could think at that moment was that by tonight she was going to bed Henry.

"I need to figure out what is happening to me. Some powerful magic at work here, I'm sure of it." She finished preparing the bottles of milk, "Look at me, having to take care of two overgrown babies now? Thinking about bedding one of them, and wondering what the lover of the other one is going to think about this if he shows up?"

She rubbed her eyes, "What a mess." 

But in a way, it wasn't the worse thing. Jaina was happy again. Aegwynn could probably get her to sleep a few nights, perhaps even eat full meals and smile again. She didn't seem to have any bad dreams when she took that nap of hers', meaning that the guilt and death didn't plague her that she witnessed in Northrend. Maybe she can even get her to talk about what she saw, and it could do her some good to get everything off her chest. Aegwynn could get some good out of this peculiar situation.

Henry on the other, well he'd be saying for at least another day or so, long enough to help get a passage charted for him to Northrend. She could easily find enough influence to get a decent group of soldiers to protect him while on his way to the Temple. Until then, he was going to be appropriately punished. Aegwynn was going to make him her little valet, switching between having him help her with tasks around Theramore and making sure he was suitably humiliated and babied. 

It was in no way a means for her to also enjoy herself, and of course, she wasn't going to be doing anything sexual with him during this time. Aegwynn told herself this as she made her way back to Jaina's office. She was only about 30 seconds away when she felt the burst of mana and arcane energies shift from the room. Her white eyes widen, and she practically moved in a sprint, dropping the two baby bottles onto the ground.

Aegwynn arrived just in time to see the energy dissipate in the room, leaving only Jaina and no Henry.

"J-Jaina, what did you do?! Where's Henry?!" Why did she sound so distressed and terrified? She had to calm herself after she saw Jaina getting upset as well.

"Hen-henry shaid thhath he wash heading tho northhrend, I wanthed tho hewp him." 

Aegwynn quickly knew what happened, "You teleported him to Northrend? Without a focal point for the spell?" The Guardian was more than aware that Henry could've ended in just about anywhere now. He could be in the middle of Scholzar Basin, the Howling Fjord, or even bloody Ice Crown Citadel. Either way, Henry had no provisions, weapons, armor, magic, or items to protect him. He was a dead man, that's if the elements didn't get him before the monsters did.

"D-did I d-do shomethhing wrong, Aegy?" It seems her infantile mind didn't seem to know or recognize what she had done was most certainly a death sentence for Henry. Looking at those eyes of her, Aegwynn realized if she told her the truth, it would devastate her mind. 

"I...I just wanted to say goodbye to Henry, that's all." Aegwynn had a strained smile on her face as she approached Jaina, "He hadn't gotten his punishment yet, and he forgot his diaper ba-" She trailed off as the diaper bag wasn't on the desk. Where the hell did it go? 

"Aegy?" Jaina asked quietly, "You're crying..."

"What?" Her hands went up to her cheeks, and she felt a few small droplets of tears. What was happening here? The last time she cried was the death of her son. Why would she shed a few tears for this strange young man? Once again, it had to be some magic at work. Aegwynn even ignored the tight feeling in her chest, instead opting to focus on Jaina.

"I just wanted to thank him before he left." She picked up her charge quickly enough, who soon buried her face in Aegwynn's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Jaina was quiet as she spoke.

Aegwynn patted the back of her chest and kissed the top of her head, "It's alright, I'm sure Henry knows that you and I enjoyed having him here. Let's-let's go have some breakfast, alright?"

Jaina nodded once, and Aegwynn had to get her mind off what happened, "Jaina, sweetie, how about I send a message out to Daddy and have him come to visit?"

That helped things, as the ruler of Theramore perked up instantly and nodded vigorously, "Okay!"

After a minute of walking, Jaina spoke up again, "Ish Henry going tho be awrighth in Northrend?"

Aegwynn looked at her charge with a forced smile, "He'll be fine. He might be a big baby, but he's also an explorer."

That didn't sound too encouraging to Jaina, "Buth whoshe going tho thawe care of him, and change hish diapersh?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of nice aunties and mommies over there that will help him with that. Henry has a way of finding them; it seems."

Jaina nuzzled her face into the crook of Aegwynn's neck, "I hope he comesh bacw soon, I wanth tho thhanw him again for being sho nice tho me."

The former Guardian didn't respond, opting to remain silent instead and try to resolve this feeling of grief in her chest. How could one man do this to her after all these years? It had to be more than that; Henry was special somehow. Everything about what had happened screamed that he was part of something bigger. She was going to look into this on her end. He mentioned that he was an orphan from Stormwind? Maybe that was a good lead to follow. But until Jaina got back to normal, she was going to need to take control of Theramore Isle and make sure nothing terrible happened.

She wanted to help Henry, maybe hire some adventurers to find him. Yes, that was a possible option to explore. But for now, all she could do was hope and pray that whatever gods or entities were involved in his journey kept him safe, and hopefully, he comes across someone that will take care of him.

'Stay safe, Henry. When you come back, I promise you that we'll take the time to explore things a little more.' She hoped for the best, but right now, she had another baby to take care of at the moment. 

Henry had made this far in his travels; he might be able to make it through Northrend as well. Aegwynn could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives us more diaper girls! Also, some background intrigue. And I've made a minor side character (although a powerful one in lore) into another perspective caretaker. Like all things, I'm hoping that I am conveying enough reasoning within the story to explain why these women seem to be flocking towards Henry's diapered dick.
> 
> I understand that it's porn and with a male protagonist in a world of beauties that he's destined to fuck some girls. But there should be some sense of logic or at least motivation for why they are thirsty as shit for him. Does it read well? Probably not, but I'm making an effort at least. Whether it is outright influencing from some magic or a host mental reasoning, the women attracted to Henry have, in their minds, some reason for it. 
> 
> At least enough for you the reader to go "Sure, that's good enough I suppose" which is better than nothing. 
> 
> Going to do another interlude chapter. Probably going to be a long one since I need to introduce some OC's and see interactions between named characters. Going to keep up with the diaper content and what not all the same.


	11. Interlude: The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sentinels of Skyweaver Squad are an elite team of pathfinders and trackers. Under the command of Captain Iylia Skyweaver, the all-female team of Night Elves are about to find one of their own has been changed quite a bit. The repercussions will have an interesting effect on all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this interlude got so big, but at the very least it's done. I figure we'd get back to what has turned into a rather interesting plot point for the story, and explore it a little more. 
> 
> I've also discovered the Rich Text function, so hopefully, there will be some improvements for reading this chapter. 
> 
> Also, if anyone is willingly to comment on this question, should I perhaps create a separate story for all these side characters and events?

** The Sentinel **

Sentinel-Captain Iylia Skyweaver hated the Dustwallow Marsh. That was all she could think as she and her three subordinate sentinels combed the swamps for a suspected team of Horde scouts. It might surprise some, but not ever Night Elf loved nature as it in all its unique splendor. Iylia was considered, in some circles, a radical among her peers, favoring the use of guns and technology over bows and magic.

She didn't care, though. At 133 years old, she was barely considered an adult by the Commanders. Her superiors, whose experience was in the thousands of years, tended to forgive Iylia "radical" nature. This dismissal, however, resulted in her opinions on military matters to be ignored. That was why she enjoyed spending time among the younger races. Mention that she was over a hundred years old, and they saw her as an endless font of wisdom and knowledge. Mostly though, Iylia enjoyed all the attention she got from the males and some females.

Iylia was an attractive and majestic looking kaldorei. She had an extraordinary shade of purple hair, flawless violent skin, and a seemingly perfect female body that graced elvenkind. She flaunted her body because she was proud of it. Decades of training and conditioning resulted in her body being at peak performance while still maintaining a feminine grace to it. The sentinels under her command followed her example and even her style of dress.

The so-called "chainmail bikini" as the humans called it, resulted in what amounted to armored bra's and panties with a unique style of coat and vest. Where other Sentinels wore suits of chain-mail and half-plate, Iylia and her girls returned to their roots. It was in her mind a perfect balance, using new technologies, tactics, and weapons with old doctrines and garb.

It was intentional to have limited clothing, they were advance scouts and thus couldn't be burden with leather armor or heavy chainmail. Iylia and her squad were fast, skilled, reliable, and able to blend in the surroundings quickly enough. It also was quite breezy, especially in a dank swamp like this where it could get unbearably hot.

There were some drawbacks. Some of the human women called her "whore" behind her back with how she dressed. Though they never said that to her face. Their men, on the other hand, well, they always seemed interested in hearing what she had to say. Most of the time, Iylia just enjoyed playing with the males by showing off her body. It was dangerous, though, and Iylia had always told her girls not to do anything stupid and always be careful. Elune knows how bad it would be for any of them to get captured. They were the "dream" of every soldier who thought about kaldorei women. Well, Iylia reminded her troops that kaldorei women were also the most dangerous gender in their Night Elf society. If push came to shove, they'd need to not hold back in defending their honor, virtue, and lives.

Her "girls," as she fondly called the four sentinels under her command, looked up to Iylia. Their captain was a strong, beautiful, and deadly woman of the kaldorei. What Iylia represented was essential to them. Especially in the seemingly male-dominated military of the Alliance and Horde made it difficult for them to get past specific barriers, though it wasn't just a gender issue. There were even instances of ageism among the Sentinels. So many died during the Third War fighting against the Burning Legion, and when Tyrande called upon citizens to join up, many young girls answered the call.

But these recruits lacked the thousands of years of military discipline, experience, and tradition. Iylia Skyweaver represented a new shift in kaldorei military thinking and tactics. A young woman among the men and matriarchs of the Alliance, and she was rising in the ranks quite fast. So her "girls" followed every word, every command, and her example.

Be strong; take shit from no one, and be proud. One girl, in particular, took this to heart, Ayatia Startree. Not even 50 years old when she joined the Sentinels and was the "baby" of the squad, but for someone so young, she had the drive and determination that made Iylia proud.

Iylia cared deeply for all her squad, but there was a special place in her heart for Ayatia. True, she was stubborn, arrogant in certain instances, and also had issues with men, but Iylia expected great things from her. 

* * *

 

Captain Iylia and her squad were tasked with performing counter-intelligence operations in Dustwallow Marsh. Alliance SI:7 has intercepted encrypted documents hinting at Kor'kron operatives moving about through Dustwallow Marsh for "observation" of Theramore Isle. No one sends Kor'kron for simple recon, thus a squad with the experience needed to be dispatched to find and eliminate these Horde scouts. Iylia squad was given this prestigious honor, though she strongly suspected that the Alliance couldn't spare too many troops due to the Northrend Campaign winding down.

Her girls called it an easy mission. Two weeks into it, and they hated this place as much as their captain did. But they bore with it just as Iylia was doing, and no one complained aloud. But they were making progress all the same. However, something had changed in the afternoon of their fifteen-day. 

The mission was compromised. It was clear as day to Sentinel-Captain Iylia Skyweaver when she and the rest of her squad arrived back at camp and discovered what had happened to Ayatia. They had left her behind to watch the field-camp. Mainly due to her demanding to stay and catch a supposed "pervert" that Aelea had spotted while she was bathing. Ayatia had since believed this same pervert had been stalking them. While the rest of the girls found it hilarious, Iylia had remarked that Horde Scouts wouldn't be caught trying to peek at her taking a bath.

But she remained adamant, going so far as to concoct a plan to catch the peeping tom. Iylia dismissed it at first but figured that they needed a guard to watch the camp for a few hours, then Ayatia had volunteered for guard duty at this point. It wasn't like there was any threat. Even if the Horde Scouts found Ayatia by herself, they'd be hard-pressed to do anything to her.

Something had gone wrong though. it took them four hours to get back to the camp, far longer than Iylia had intended, but they had found the remains the scouts camp. They were still the Marsh, and they were likely close. As they made their way back to camp, the squads' tracker and pathfinder, Seldri, had reported tracks moving away from it in a hurry.

Iylia felt a brief panic in her chest, and the rest of the girls did as well. Quickly making their way back to the camp, they found that it looked unscathed. No battle seemed to have taken place here, at least. They kept their weapons drawn, as they didn't see Ayatia anywhere. There's no way she'd abandoned her post without some reason.

"Ayatia!?" Aelea, the squads' priestess, called out in hopes of finding their absent comrade.

"Quiet!" Nilanas, the groups' enchanter, now spoke up, "I think I hear something." She gestured towards Ayatia's tent. Iylia could make out the sounds of sobbing, and she didn't wait much longer.

"Ayatia, are you okay?!" The squads' captain quickly ran over and pulled open the flaps of the tent. What she saw confused and frightened her. Lying on her bedroll was certainly their comrade, but something or someone had made a mockery out of a once proud and up-and-coming sentinel. Ayatia was crying, sobbing even, and wearing what looked to be only a thick purple diaper that had infantile designs adorned on the front of it. She had a blanket covering her body, clutching it like it was a lifeline.

"W-what the, what the fuck happened?!" The rest of the girls crowded around, worried that their friend was hurt. There were gasps when they saw the ordinarily brave and courageous Ayatia, on the ground crying and wearing a diaper of all things.

Iylia needed some answers right now and keep her squad from panicking, "Move about the camp, find where those tracks lead, and do it now!" Her tone indicated that she would not broker any arguments or questions. Aelea, Nilanas, and Seldri quickly fanned out from the around the camp, leaving Iylia to deal with the scared Sentinel.

"Ayatia, it's okay, it's just me." Iylia gently touched her shoulder, which caused Ayatia to start crying and sobbing again. Iylia could hear the words "mama" and "I'm sorry" uttered by her sentinel, but her subordinate had a strange lisp to her words. Iylia did the only thing she could do; she lay down next to her and gently hugged her.

"It's okay; mama's here." As she hugged Ayatia, the captain noticed that she was a lot softer and missing a lot of the developed muscles. Not only that, her scars and battle wounds were gone entirely. It was like someone reduced her age and physiology, but kept everything that made her a developed woman. At least that was what Iylia could surmise as she attempted to calm down the upset baby girl. The captain began to gently rock Ayatia, which seemed to have some effect as her former sentinel stopped sobbing. Soon Iylia felt her Ayatia arms wrap around her body, and she cuddled into Iylia embrace.

"Shhh," Iylia soothed her and tried not to think about what happened to her soldier. 

* * *

 

It took another forty-five minutes before the rest of Iylia's sentinels returned. Seldri reported that she found tracks leading away from the camp and towards the direction of Theramore. Aelea reported signs of a struggle near the now cold pot of stew, and she stated that it was laced with a sleeping agent, likely from their supply.

Iylia hadn't been idle while keeping watch on Ayatia. She was the first to notice something was different about everything in the tent. When Iylia pulled away briefly to look for some clothes to cover up Ayatia, she found all her clothing had been replaced. All she could see now was either very feminine or babyish garb. No self-respectable adult woman, let alone a sentinel, would be caught dead wearing any of this garb. Worse yet, all of Ayatia underwear was replaced by rows of diapers, at least 50 of these crinkling plastic ones. All her armor, weapons, clothing, and anything of adult value was gone now.

The Sentinel-Captain was  _livid_  at what had happened here. Someone played with her sentinel, reducing her into a shaking, sobbing wreck, replacing anything and everything that symbolized her maturity with infantile objects and garments. It felt like some cruel joke had been played on her and the squad. But she had no idea what had happened. The only one that knew was Ayatia, and she was still cowering and whimpering next to Iylia.

Nilanas had been examining the insides of Ayatia's tent when she approached the captain. "Ma'am, I can't make sense at whatever magic caused Ayatia's..." She glanced down at the diaper-clad kaldorei, "transformation, but it was quite powerful for sure." 

Aelea was kneeling next to Ayatia and gently examining her, "It wasn't dangerous though, it seems almost like she gained some youth back. Though the loss of muscle mass is quite surprising."  

"I don't care about of that right now, is there any way we can reverse this?" Iylia gave a pleading look to Nilanas, who unfortunately shook her head.

The enchanter grimaced as she considered the power involved in such a transformation. "We'd have first to figure out what type of magic even caused such a thing before we could consider the  _possibility_  of a reversal." She shook her head at Iylia, "I'm sorry, Captain, but this beyond my expertise."

"What about going to see Jaina Proudmoore?" Seldri suggested to her captain, "She might be able to figure out what caused this, maybe even reverse the effects?"

Iylia had been considering that, but there was a problem with that. "We still need to complete our mission here. Which could take another day or two." The Night Elf looked down at the still terrified Ayatia. 'Whoever caused this, I swear I will make them pay...' Iylia hatred was getting stoked the entire time, but she didn't show it to her girls.

"And we are down one sentinel, and we'd need to leave another one behind to keep her safe." Nilanas grimaced at the thought of having to baby-sit their still catatonic compatriot. 

Iylia didn't look happy either. "It'll have to be done, though. I'll need a volunteer." All three instantly volunteered, and Iylia felt some happiness and pride over their companionship. Even in this rather peculiar situation, they wouldn't abandon Ayatia.

"Oh!" Aelea suddenly announced with shock, and they all turned their attention to her when they heard a hissing sound. 

"What's that sound?" Nilanas asked aloud before Aelea pointed towards the front of Ayatia, which began to discolor and sag. All of them stared as Ayatia whimpered and shivered as she helplessly wet herself. Once again, Iylia felt a burning hatred grow in her chest at whoever did this Ayatia.

"Oh, poor Ayatia." Aelea ever, the kind one looked at her captain. "Ma'am, I don't think these diapers are just for show." They watched as the moon priestess started checking their fallen compatriots' diaper with some skill. "Goddess, she's already used it quite a bit as well. These diapers are quite thick, though. Certainly could've used these when taking care of my little brother when he was a baby."

"Can't lie, they do look pretty cute on Ayatia." Nilanas kneeled as well to get a better look at them. "I've never changed a diaper before, though, and these don't look like any cloth diaper." 

"I've changed a few babies in my time, it's pretty easy once you do it the second or third time," Seldri remarked with a shrug at her comrades, "I'm curious about how much this has affected her mind though, not sure I want to deal with any late-night crying fits or poopy diapers."

" **Enough!** " All three sentinels and the baby night elf recoiled in shock at the anger in the captains' voice, "Do not treat Ayatia like she is some baby! She is still your comrade! Now I'm going to try and coax some answers out of her, you three are going to go conduct recon, and we are going to stop all this baby talk nonsense, is that understood?!"

All three gave her a salute, "Yes, ma'am!" and quickly took off from the camp to perform their assigned mission.

Now left alone with Ayatia, the sentinel-captain picked up her diapered subordinate. She carried her back to her tent and closed the flap, leaving them in silence again. Like before, Iylia lay down next to the still scared and catatonic night elf. Ayatia hadn't opened her eyes the entire time, but she had stopped crying. Iylia moved a few strands of Ayatia blue hair out of the way as she looked at her soldier.    

"It's okay, Ayatia. It's just you and me." She leaned forward and gently kissed Ayatia forehead.

To Iylia's surprise, two white eyes slowly opened to look back at her, "C-capthain?"

"Oh, thank Elune!" Ayatia recognized her! She quickly hugged her and Iylia felt a pair of hands hesitantly wrap around her again before locking in a tight embrace. She could feel Ayatia start to shake back and felt tears on her skin.

"I'm sho shorry! I don'th wnow whath happened, and I wash jushth sho shcared!" Iylia felt fear as she heard that lisp in full force. Goddess above, Ayatia sounded like a two-year-old! Iylia couldn't help but pat the back of her diaper, to which she noticed there seemed to be something packed at the end of it. 'You have to be kidding me; she didn't?' Feeling it up a little more, she did poop her diaper as well.

She had to get to the bottom of what happened, "Ayatia, I need you to tell me what happened." She was gentle but assertive in ordering her.

Ayatia stiffened but nodded slowly, "Awrighth, buth...c-can I, can I maybe geth shome cwothhesh on...?"

The Captain winced, before slowly speaking, "Ayatia, whatever did this to you, seemed to have replaced all your clothes and underwear with, well, uh."

That wasn't the right thing to say as she instantly picked up on and started wailing this time. "No! No! No! I don'th wanth tho wear any more diapersh!"

Iylia sighed before she straightened up and acted like an officer, "Ayatia! Until we figure out what happened here, you will act your age even if you don't look like it. So calm down and explain to me what the fuck happened!" 

However, Ayatia didn't listen and was throwing a tantrum now. "No! Thish ishn'th fair, I don'th wanth tho wear weth or poopy diapersh!" It was almost comical watching her starting to kick her legs on the ground. Iylia could only stare in disappointment. Ayatia was always a disciplinary problem, she was a hot-headed one in most instances, but this was something else entirely. Watching her whine and cry like a toddler was embarrassing to watch. Iylia realized that while she still had her intelligence, her emotional maturity wasn't the same at all.

"Thish wash all hish fauwth, thhath shthupid perverth did thhish and he...and he, and-" The tantrum went away, replaced with the wailing and crying of a scared toddler. Iylia picked up enough from that tirade that she had encountered someone, a man no less, and that he was behind this and something else.

"Ayatia!" Iylia hugged her and tried to get her attention, she was successful in getting through the girl, even as tears and snot ran down her face, "What happened?"

It took her a minute to compose herself before she finally sobbed out, "He did thhish tho me, and thhen he, thhen he thried tho rape me!"

Iylia saw red before shouting out, " **WHAT?!"**

* * *

 

"So, what do you think will happen now?" Aelea asked the others as they were taking a break near a random bog, "I can't imagine this is going to be fixed anytime soon." The Priestess was looking through her pack for something to eat. The sea green-haired maiden was the second youngest of their squad. While she had a developed body, Aelea maintained her youthful appeal with a heartshaped face and small but voluptuous figure.

"I think we are going to be changing a lot of diapers in the future." Nilanas was washing her face with her canteen of water. The white-haired and lithe beauty had perhaps one of the most developed figures among the three, enjoying full hips and breasts that were second only to their captain. Her blunt nature made it difficult for others to approach her, though.  

"You think that Ayatia can't control when she goes anymore?" Seldri was keeping watch for any intruders, "I mean, we saw her wet herself, but that doesn't mean anything. She was in shock after all." The muscular and developed form of the Seldri was the envy of most women. Though with her pink hair, many found her body and hair tone quite the humorous juxtaposition. 

"I don't know, but I have got a feeling that the captain will be getting to the bottom of it." Nilanas finished washing her face to look at the other, "Because let's face it, Ayatia is the captain's favorite."

Aelea giggled at the mention of that, "Well, the captain has a sweet spot for young maidens."

"Careful now," Seldri spoke up cautiously, "Don't imply that she has less than honorable intentions with underlining."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Aelea rolled her eyes at her compatriot's annoyance, "I'm just saying that Iylia puts a lot of effort into training new girls. They all look up to her, you know? Ayatia was now different." 

Nilanas stretched a bit, showcasing how limber her body was to anyone that was around to witness it. "Well, I guess she'll be putting in a lot of effort in making sure that Ayatia returns to normal."

"Goddess, you think we are going to need to teach Ayatia how to do everything again?" Seldri asked with a serious expression on her face, "That's a lot of dead weight to carry around if I'm honest."

"Seldri!" Aelea sounded upset at the suggestion, "She is not, and will never be dead weight."

"Well," Nilanas remarked as she continued stretching, "If you are going on an adventure and you are in diapers, you are kind of dead weight to  _someone_."

"Nilanas!" Now the priestess had chastised her other friend, "How can you two say that stuff? Ayatia has watched our backs for almost a year now."

Both Nilanas and Seldri looked at each other in annoyance. Aelea always saw only the good in people, but she had forgotten that Ayatia could be a right  _bitch_  when she felt like it and that sometimes was quite a lot. They loved her, would protect her, and do what they could to help her. But both of them knew that Ayatia had a real attitude problem. They highly suspected that being infantilized would not improve that situation at all. The difference, though was that Ayatia was one hell of a fighter and could easily pull her weight in the group.

The two sentinels were questioning how they were supposed to do a mission while taking care of a big baby like her. Not only that, how long would she stay with the squad before having to be shipped back home?     

"Aelea, I'm sorry if this sounds harsh and all, but we are saying this because we don't know how we can protect her or if she can help protect us. War requires everyone to play their part, and if Ayatia can't do that, well, she's better off being somewhere safe." Seldri explained succinctly and with a little bit of sympathy towards the priestess.

That didn't sit well with the priestess, but she couldn't deny the logic of that statement. The three continued to rest in silence before Nilanas spoke up this time.

"Gotta wonder what caused her to become like that," She started as if to consider the possible ramifications of such magic, "Was it perhaps a new Horde weapon?"

Seldri gave her friend an incredulous look, "Someone in the Horde made a weapon that turns people into big babies? That sounds incredibly situational at best, and truly idiotic at worse. How would you even use that on a grand scale?"

"Well, it wouldn't be used a scale. Probably just for a way to collect prisoners or something. It would be easy to assume that if they were to use this hypothetical weapon on us, no one would be around to stop it from happening."

The three of them couldn't help but imagine a situation where they'd be victims of such an attack. The thought of the three of them having all their weapons and armor transformed into babyish clothes and diapers, losing control of their bodily functions, and being baby brained caused them to blush hard.

"Th-that's crazy!" Aelea remarked as she imagined herself in just a thick white diaper and crying for her mother.

"Stupid even!" Seldri was likewise thinking of herself wearing a blue and white diaper, squatting as she filled it with poop.

"It would be quite humiliating." Nilanas caught herself thinking about wetting a purple diaper and sucking on her thumb.

The three Night Elves didn't want to keep imagining it, but it did bring up somewhat baffling questions. "What would the Horde do with us anyway?" Aelea asked innocently enough to her friends.

Seldri didn't look too amused, "Probably the same thing they'd do with any female prisoner, have their way with them."

"I don't know. It's more likely the Horde would probably want us as slaves or something." Nilanas countered the rather grim fate that Seldri mentioned, "Granted, I wonder what exactly you could do with a bunch of regressed women?"

"Maybe they'd send us to some nursery-prison?" Aelea brought up the idea of some Horde nursery-prison, which, while humorous in thinking it was also quite embarrassing to consider being a prisoner of such a thing. 

Aelea figured it would be akin to being treated like a baby the whole time, thoughts of getting nothing but diaper changes, breastmilk, and naptime didn't sound the worst experience for a prisoner. Seldri figured it would be an endless series of humiliating experiences and conditioning before getting sold to some pervert that had a thing for adult babies. Nilanas wondered if they'd use them as some spy, sending a regressed woman back with a secret mission was an intriguing idea.

Either way, they all imagined themselves babbling in some crib, helplessly wetting themselves, and then crying for someone to change and fed them.

"Okay, this is dumb." Seldri announced with a blushing face, "We need to get back to scouting anyway. Let's find these Horde bastards and kill them already."

Aelea nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we need to get back to the Captain soon."

Nilanas nodded silently and grabbed her gear. Seldri was right; they needed to get back to work. Soon all three were back in their hunter mode, stalking the brush of Dustwallow Marsh and looking for their elusive targets. They were close by though, they could sense it. It would be time to strike and return to base camp.

While they moved forward, they each felt a small warm, and wet feeling in their panties. Thoughts of their bottoms diapered taunted them in the back of their minds as they stalked forward. 

* * *

 

It took Ayatia another thirty minutes to calm down, requiring Iylia to shift her anger away to care for her troubled companion. Once she was calm enough to speak, she told her captain that she had been attacked, transformed, and nearly raped by some young human.  

Iylia didn't if she should be angry, shocked, or concerned over what happened. How did this human get the drop on a trained sentinel? He must be using incredibly strong magic. Perhaps he was a rogue member of the Kirin-Tor? It was also possible he was just some ludicrously powerful adventurer. Either way, he was a deadman. As soon as Iylia and the rest of her squad took down these Kor'kron bastards, they'd hunt this son of a bitch down. He was already heading towards Theramore Isle, which meant they knew the general direction of their target. They'll have to speak to Jaina Proudmoore directly, both to get legal support to kill their next quarry and also look over Ayatia.  

The Captain looked down at her subordinate, still sitting in a wet and messy diaper and tear stains along her cheeks. This bastard made a mockery of her friend, the sentinels, and kaldorei women. Reducing her to some infantile caricature  _and_  then attempting to rape her was despicable. Though Iylia wondered why he stopped trying to do such a vile act? She didn't want to bring up any more bad memories for Ayatia, though. So she thanked the Goddess that the worse didn't come to pass.

"Ayatia, I swear to you that we will get whoever did this to you and bring justice to them." She was still hugging her scared charge and idly sniffed the air, smelling the messy diaper. The captains' hands went down and gently grabbed the back of the padding. 'Did she mess herself more while talking?' That didn't bode well if Ayatia had no idea that she even messed or wet her diapers.

"Thanw you, capthain..." She muttered quietly before starting to shift around and whine, "My diaper feewsh weird..."

Iylia sighed and gently nodded her head, "You've used it quite a bet. I need to change you."

"No!" She started whining, but Iylia sent her a stern glance, "Ayatia, not one more word out of you! You are going to handle this with all the dignity and maturity of a sentinel!" The officers glaring she was giving her now spoke volumes of what awaited her if she disobeyed. 

Ayatia stared with her full white eyes before her lips started quivering, and her eyes watered again. She started crying loudly but didn't respond to her captain. She wordlessly pulled away from the embrace, lay down, and covered her eyes. Iylia realized that this was her infantile protest, but also her consent towards getting a diaper change.  

Iylia got to work and grabbed a fresh diaper and some changing supplies. It had been over 80 years since she lasted even looked at a diaper, which was all cloth compared to these strange diapers. But she remembered enough to know how to wipe a poopy bottom, powder it, and get a new diaper on it. Quickly figuring out to work the tapes, Iylia grimaced as she smelled urine and poop wade into the air of the small tent. These smells seemed to cause Ayatia to cry harder, sounding quite undignified as she looked at the moment. Iylia bore with this indignity with as much grace and discipline as a captain of the sentinels.

A veteran of several battles, Iylia was used to the smells of blood, smoke, and burning flesh. Goddess knows every Night Elf was familiar with these smells after the Second Legion Invasion that ended the Third War. But, it was something else entirely to clean up the messy and dirty behind of a sobbing comrade. Ayatia squirmed and even kicked her legs at the strange violation by her superior officer. 

"Stop kicking me now!" She ordered to Ayatia, who complied but was still squirming. Quickly getting back to work, she finished cleaning her backside and went to the front, and she noticed something interesting. "You have no more hair, Ayatia."

Ayatia now was wailing in despair at the embarrassing factoid. She was bald as a newborn, and Iylia could see her vagina looked quite cute. Pushing such thoughts aside, Iylia finished wiping down the front of Ayatia. Grabbing a container of powder and a powder-puff, the captain started dusting Ayatia. The smell of baby powder seemed to have a calming effect on her. At least now that the smell of shit was no longer present.

"There we go much better for both of us." Iylia quietly remarked to her as she powdered her entire lower half white. The captain, who had grabbed a random diaper, found that the one she was holding was quite thick. Easily two inches thicker than the one that Ayatia was wearing before. The concept of a nighttime diaper vs. a regular one didn't cross her mind as she unfolded and went to slid it under her babied sentinel. 

"Life up." She ordered, and Ayatia quickly obeyed. Iylia noted that she had calmed down considerably, and looking over at her charge, she was shocked to see a pacifier in her mouth. The gentle sucking sound had gone unnoticed by the captain. She wanted to take the damn thing out of her mouth, it was unbecoming for a sentinel to have such a thing in her mouth, but she decided against it and just went back to finish this diaper change. 

Folding the front half of the diaper over her Ayatia waist, she gasped at the thickness around her crotch. Iylia quickly fastens the tapes and looked down at her handy work. The front of the diaper was adorned with a soft baby blue, little moons, and clouds. It seemed quite precious around her waist, and Iylia couldn't help but smile at how innocent it all looked. Quickly checking the leak guards and finding them secured, she promptly grabbed her soldiers' hand and pulled her up.

"Okay, feel better now?" Ayatia shyly nodded her head to her captain. There was still some sniffing and Iylia couldn't help but wipe away a stray tear from her cheek, "It'll be fine, Ayatia, I promise. We'll get through this." Her captain pulled her into a hug, and the little girl in her arms just nodded and embraced her surrogate mother at the moment. 

But while Iylia was trying to reassure Avatia, all she could think was how to salvage this situation. That and wondering how she was going to kill the bastard that this to her little sentinel.

* * *

 

Another five hours passed, and it was evening soon enough. The rest of Iylia's girls returned and reported that they had a good lead on the Kor'kron scouts, but they wanted the captain's opinion on when to strike at them. Upon seeing Ayatia no longer in a catatonic state, they all rushed to her side and checked on her.  

Aelea was the first to hug her, "You're okay!" She seemed genuinely happy to see her up and responsive, "Are you alright now?! What happened?!" She then noticed the new diaper around her waist, "Oh, the new diaper looks cute!" 

Seldri groaned at such a careless remark, "Aelea, don't be such a fucking airhead!"

"I mean, it does look pretty cute." Nilanas casually and bluntly remarked as she stared at the infantile garment. Aelea and Seldri also stared, and soon, all three were slightly blushing as they thought of themselves wearing such a puffy and babyish thing. 

Ayatia, however, looked quite embarrassed and didn't say anything. Her captain came to her and quickly and loudly cleared her throat to get her subordinate's attention. "Do we know where these scouts are now?"

All three turned around and nodded, "We do. The scouts are about three hours away from here, and it looks like they are settling down for the night. With your permission, we leave now and can get back here before midnight."   

Iylia, however, spoke up next. "I'll be leading this assault then."

Seldri seemed confused, "Err, assault? I thought we were going to capture them?"

Their captain shook her head, "That'll take too long, plus with Ayatia condition, I don't want prisoners around to cause complications. We are killing them all and just being done with it. Hence I will lead this nighttime assault." 

All three stared at her with some apprehension but nodded all the same. "Well, what about Ayatia?" They pointed to the still silent baby girl, who looked to be focused on her diapers' thickness. "Aelea will stay with her."

The sentinel-priestess didn't seem to be against it, "Fine with me." She turned to Ayatia with a kind smile on her face, "That means Ayatia, and I get to play for a bit! Yes, we do!" The baby talk directed towards Ayatia set something off within Iylia.

"Aelea!" The captain shouted at the surprised sentinel, "Don't you dare talk to Ayatia like she is some toddler! Her facilities are still there, and she is still a trained soldier of Darnassus, You will not disrespect Ayatia by speaking down to her like that!" The captain turned to the other two, "That order extends to you two as well, do you all understand?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The three sentinels seemed surprised at their captains' outburst.  

"Furthermore, you will conduct a mental and physical evaluation of Ayatia. So this is not going to be time for slacking off!" Aelea quickly nodded, not wanting to piss off their already furious captain. Her attention focused back on Seldri and Nilanas, "Now gather your weapons and kit, and prepare to move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" 

* * *

 

Eight hours. 

That's how long it took for them to locate, scout, and observe the camp of a Kor'kron scouting team. Made up for six Orcs and two Forsaken, it would be a hard-pressed battle for the sentinels. So they waited for three hours before the camp turned in for the night. Iylia was wrong; it wasn't an assault that played out in the camp.

Instead, the Sentinels slipped in on the cover of night and promptly slit the throats of the orcs. The Forsaken got the honor of getting their heads crushed. The whole thing took a total of 14 minutes, eight hours for 14 minutes of covert assassinations. For all their trouble, though, they found no intel on their operation. Not even anything to loot, or also an indication of how long they had been here in the Marsh. 

It was ultimately a successful attack, but an operational failure. 

"Ma'am, we should've taken prisoners. All we did otherwise was kill a couple of Hordes that could've just gotten shipwrecked." Seldri asked with a small huff as she looked around for any more tracks.

Iylia wasn't convinced, though, "I doubt we'd have gotten anything worthwhile out of these bastards anyway. Let's head home and go check on Ayatia."

"Ayatia  _and_  Aelea, captain," Seldri remarked flatly, and Iylia had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, yes, Ayatia  _and_  Aelea."

Seldri shook her head, "It's okay if you are worried about Ayatia, but you are acting like a scared mother than an officer." 

That stopped Iylia, and she turned around and glared at Seldri, "I am scared. Someone random man came by, while I was gone, turned Ayatia into some overgrown baby, and almost raped her. If any of you were in her place, I'd be just as concerned and terrified  _and_  angry."

Her comrade didn't seem convinced though, "I'm just saying, you've put a lot of effort into protecting her. I mean, after what happened at Dawnstar Village because of her..."

"Seldri." The pink-haired kaldorei froze at the tone of her captains' voice and whose back was still turned to her, "If you continue that sentence, you will regret it, is that understood?" 

"I-uh-y-yes, ma'am." Seldri was a tough and courageous woman, but she felt herself getting quite scared whenever her captain got like that. 

Iylia turned around and, with a glare, spoke up, "Then shut your fucking mouth for the rest of the journey home, got it?"

The pathfinder quickly nodded and didn't bother looking in her captains' direction. When Nilanas returned, she saw that Seldri refused to look at the captain. The enchanter got the message and didn't say anything either for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

 

By the time they arrived back at their base camp, Iylia couldn't hide her apprehension over what Aelea had learned by observing Ayatia's condition. She permitted Seldri and Nilanas to rest. However, the captain quickly approached Ayatia's tent. She could hear Aelea's voice coming from it and the sounds of Ayatia's whimpering.

"No, no wanth, baba!"   

"Ugh, come on, Ayatia, just do it for me, please?"

A rather pathetic sounding whine could be heard, "No!"

When Iylia pulled back the flaps of the tent, she saw something that made her angry. Aelea was cradling Ayatia in her laps and had a bottle of some milky substance in it, trying to get Ayatia to suckle for the plastic nipple. Iylia could also see that Ayatia diaper was wet but not messy.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Iylia asked aloud with some fire in her voice. Ayatia looked happy and quickly got up from the now loosened grip of Aelea with a shout of "Capthain!" The baby girl hugged her leader and buried her head in the captain's bosom. Iylia smiled down at her before shooting a glare at Aelea. 

"I thought I told you not to treat her like a baby!"  

Rather than back down, though, Aelea looked quite annoyed at her captain, "Captain, I need to give her that bottle because she has trouble eating anything else. She can't use utensils, nor drink from a cup anymore, or anything else for that matter." The priestess said the last sentence with a focus on 'anything else' which the captain picked up on instantly. 

Iylia looked aghast and terrified once she realized what that meant. 'Oh goddess, she can't use a bow or sword then...' If she couldn't even use a fork to feed herself, there was no way she could use a weapon of any type.

Aelea nodded sadly, "We can talk more when you put her to bed, but she stayed up the entire time waiting for you. Hasn't had to much to eat and drink either." The white-haired priestess pointed towards the bottle. "Let her drink from that, and it should help her sleep tonight. She took a nap for about 35 minutes before she woke up screaming."

"Night terrors?"

Aelea nodded once again and with some gloom on her face. She didn't say anything, but Iylia realized how bad things had gotten.

"I-we can talk about her in the morning." The captain decided, "I'm tired, and you are likely tired as well. I'll put her to bed. You can head to your tent." Iylia briefly felt her diaper, "I don't think I need to change her, either."

"No, she only wet herself once or twice." 

Iylia didn't like how normal that sounded in her mind now. "Okay, she doesn't need to be changed then."

"Yeah, well, goodnight, captain." She looked at Ayatia's back, "Goodnight to you too, Ayatia." But she got no response from either. Aelea sighed and then exited the tent. Iylia stared down at the girl in her arms with some despair. Did she know that she couldn't use a weapon anymore? The fact that they now had a physically weak and dependent woman in their squad wouldn't do anyone any good. 

"Ayatia, I think it's time for bed." She pulled the girl back from her embrace, "And I need you to drink all of what's inside this bottle up, captain's orders."

"Buth, I don'th wanth thoo...noth a baby." The way she sounded, smelled, and looked brought a pang of despair into Iylia's heart. Did Ayatia not truly realize how dire her situation was at this moment? Probably not from the sounds of things.

"You are not a baby," Iylia nodded in agreement, "But your condition and the fact that we have limited resources here means we have to make do with what we have available. So please, I need you to drink everything in this bottle, alright?" The gentle tone seemed to work this time as Ayatia slowly nodded. She slowly repositioned herself into a comfortable nursing position, closed her eyes, and left her mouth wide open as she awaited her infantile beverage. 

They were both tired, so Iylia brought the bottle down upon Ayatia's lips, who seemed to start suckling instantly. For someone that hadn't want to be nursing from a bottle, she was drinking from it with some gusto. This whole situation felt quite odd, but also relaxing to Iylia. She couldn't stop the gentle humming that came from her lips as she started stroking Ayatia blue hair.

After about five minutes, Ayatia finished her bottle and now looked quite sleepy. Iylia wanted to head back to her tent, but the warnings from Aelea about the baby girl's night terrors caused her to reconsider. "Well, I suppose there is no harm if I stayed the night." With that in mind, Iylia decided to strip out of her armor.

Ayatia was awake enough to watch as her captain took of her somewhat limited garments, revealing her fit and gorgeous body. Every member of the squad had seen each other naked before, but this time was different for Ayatia. She stared intently at the pair of supple purple breasts and felt a burning need to wrap her mouth around those nipples. She turned her attention down to the captain's exposed pussy, and Ayatia felt her loins getting wet behind her padded cage.

As Iylia lay down next to Ayatia, she curled up against her body and pulled the blanket over them both. It was a good thing that the swamp could get cold at night like this. The added body heat shouldn't be an issue, at least. All the excitement, all the dread, and all the confusion finally caught up on the two-night elves. 

"Mama..." Ayatia muttered as she moved her head into her captain's neck.

Iylia smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Mama's here. Just go to sleep." 

After a few more minutes, Ayatia finally fell asleep. Her captain watched her sleep for ten minutes before the realization that this was Ayatia fate unless she did something. Iylia felt anger and sadness creep into her mind. She couldn't stop the bitter tears from spilling out as she embraced the oblivious, sleeping baby girl.

"I'll fix this, I promise." She didn't know when she fell asleep herself, but when it came, she was still clutching Ayatia in her arms.

* * *

 

The Skyweaver Squad had fitful dreams that night. 

Ayatia dreamed of what she did and how she lied to her captain. Her infantile mind couldn't hide the shame she felt nor forget the fear that encompassed her when that strange man attempted to rape her. His looming figure, shadowed and unseen, grabbing her body and ripping off the infantile garment and proceeding to have his way with her. It was an endless nightmare, repeating each shameful moments. Her only reprieve was the feeling of warmth and contentment that came every time she thought of her captain.

Her captain's dreams were not any better. Each one ended in Ayatia, either leaving the squad in disgrace or dying. Each time it happened, all Iylia was a pleading look from Ayatia as to ask her, "why didn't you do something?!" All Iylia could do sometimes was hold Ayatia and tell her she was sorry for failing her. Sometimes though, she saved her, and she was rewarded with her charge calling her 'mama,' which seemed to bring comfort to the captain.

For Aelea, Seldri, and Nilanas, well, their dreams were not as dreadful. Their subconsciouses went back to playing out the embarrassing and humiliating scenario of getting turned into big babies against their will. Somehow the idea of fighting some powerful mage that could polymorph all their adult clothing into diapers and babyish garments was slightly erotic. The Nursey-Prison fantasy and it was a fantasy at this point, also cropped up in their dreams.

By the time everyone woke up late in the morning, they were all confused and concerned about what their dreams meant. For Ayatia, she woke up in a soaked diaper. Iylia awoke with a cold sweat and felt miserable. Aelea, Seldri, and Nilanas each noticed that their panties were just a tiny bit wet when they examined them.

It was a weird start in their journey towards Theramore Isle.

* * *

 

"How bad is it?" 

Iylia had finally found time to speak with Aelea as the group broke down their campsite. Nilanas was helping Ayatia in the meanwhile.

"It's bad." Aelea spoke with a grim look on her face, "She has no control over her bladder and bowels from what I can tell. Her cognitive ability is somewhere between regular and toddler. She can recall math, language, history, tactics, and training, but certain words, phrases, and memories are gone. Her emotional level is at a toddler's placement. So as you can imagine, she cries very easily now, and she finds the most enjoyment from toys and other toddler items. Her physical skills are gone; there is no other way to describe it. She cannot eat properly, nor drink properly, has trouble standing in some instances, grasping and holding things, and her spatial understanding is awful."

Aelea looked like she wanted to say more but ultimately stopped herself. "Captain, I don't know what to tell you. Unless we can fix this, her days of a soldier are quite over."

"Can't we do something about this, retrain her or something along those lines? Ayatia was a wet behind the ears maiden at one point, but the Sentinels turned her into something great." Iylia was looking for a way to salvage this somehow.

"...I suppose it would be possible. She hasn't lost her drive or stubbornness." Aelea was considering the possibility, "But that's still quite dangerous to consider pulling off. And with her emotional level, she'd likely get quite frustrate and be, uhh, vocal about it." She wanted to say throw a tantrum but decided against it.

"Well, with luck, perhaps Miss Proudmoore can do something to remedy this whole situation." She looked up at the waning morning sun. She couldn't believe they all slept in for four hours. It was a sign that the squad dynamic had been ruined. Iylia already had to spend 30 minutes just getting Ayatia fed for the day, and that was after she had to change her diaper. 

"Ahh, captain, we have a small problem." Nilanas approached, and Iylia frowned that she was holding Ayatia hand. "We don't have any clothes for Ayatia here. Well, nothing that didn't get babyifed in her tent." Ayatia had spent the last day walking around in only her diapers, meaning that if they were to go into Theramore Isle, they'd need to put clothes on her. The sentinels of Skyweaver Squad always put on their "dress uniforms" over their bikini chainmail armor set. It didn't do well to walk into a town with one's tits and ass practically hanging out. 

Iylia, however, rolled her eyes. "Use my dress uniform for her. I'll wear my battle set." The girls, including Ayatia, were surprised to hear their captain taking such a bullet for Ayatia. Every man and woman would be watching their captain, or at least her assets, intently. 

But before Iylia was even finished talking with Nilanas, Seldri then approached the group. "Captain, we have another problem.'

Captain Iylia couldn't help but groan at these sudden hindrances, "What now?!"

The four of them looked surprised at their captains' outburst. In the past day, they had heard their usually calm and stoic captain showing quite a lot of emotions. 

"Uh, well, it's all of Ayatia's new supplies. I don't know if you know this, but these diapers are pretty big. There are almost 50 of them, along with all the changing supplies and baby toys." The pathfinder looked a little embarrassed, "There isn't nearly enough room in Ayatia's pack for all of them."

Their captain considered this situation for only a few seconds before responding, "Fine, we'll each split up the diapers and what not among each other. We'll each take ten diapers, some of the supplies, and the toys with us. There, the problems resolved."

Her three non-diapered girls blushed and looked a little apprehensive at the idea of carrying diapers in their packs. Thoughts of last night's conversation and their respective dreams made them feel like they were one step closer to ending up in diapers now. 

"But, that's embarrassing!" Seldri exclaimed towards her captain and compatriots, "What if someone opens up our packs? They'll see a bunch of adult-sized diapers and assume that they are ours!"

Her two companions certainly could imagine how humiliating that experience would be, oddly enough they didn't want to see their captain put into a position like that at all. 

The Night Elf captain, however, was now quite fed up with this discussion, "If three don't follow my orders right now, I'll be sure you are each wearing a fucking diaper and then you won't have to worry about anyone looking into your fucking packs for them!" 

All three girls felt like their faces were on fire at the suggestion, but they all ultimately complied. Ayatia couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her three compatriots ending up in diapers as well. 

Soon it was just Iylia and Aelea. She turned her attention back to the priestess, "I need you to monitor Ayatia on the rest of this journey. We need to see how her stamina faired."

The priestess looked apologetic, "I suspect it hasn't done all that well, either."

Iylia didn't say anything but promised herself that she would keep an eye on Ayatia. At this point, if she had to shoulder the burden of taking care of her, she would prevent the rest of the girls from growing resentful of the babied night elf. Iylia caught herself, thinking that Ayatia was a burden. She chastised herself for thinking that, and once again told herself that she'd find a way to get her back to normal. 

"We're moving out in ten minutes!" She called to the other girls, "Make sure that Ayatia's properly dressed and secure all her items in your packs."

Skyweaver Squad began their journey towards Theramore Isle, hoping for either justice or some answers to this whole situation.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, it looked Ayatia was no longer used to long marches. A three-hour journey became a four and half hour one due to the number of breaks, and one diaper change, that their babied companion needed now. While not the most egregious offensives, it was clear to Iylia that Ayatia's stamina was just another problem that would have to be taken care of in the future.

Still, they made it to Theramore Isle by mid-afternoon. Upon reaching the gates, all eyes focused on Iylia and her party. However, almost all of them lingered directly from the captain of Skyweaver Squad. She didn't care though, Iylia was proud of her body. Although sometimes she enjoyed the attention just a little too much. It didn't even bother her when she figured that most men were undressing her with their eyes. If it were a particularly cute male, she'd gladly let the fantasy play out in her head.

Iylia was, in some ways, a closet exhibitionist. 

Those thoughts aside, though, she and her group strolled up to the gates of Theramore Isle with pride and purpose. Well, Ayatia was keeping close by to her captain, going so far as to clutch her hand a few times. Their baby companion was paranoia about anyone spotting her diaper under the dress uniform. The sentinel dress uniform was a conservative thing, effectively an actual battle dress that doubled as poor weather clothing. So it covered Ayatia reasonably well, but she and her companions enhanced hearing could stick pick up the sounds of her crinkling diaper.

Skyweaver Squad didn't think they would have any issue walking right through the gates of Theramore. They were Alliance soldiers; after all, it wasn't like the guards had any reason to stop Iylia's party.

"Ho there, missy!" A human man in plate armor approached the group. They could see a few other guards whispering to each other and not so subtly pointing towards the Night Elves.

"Is there a problem, soldier?" Iylia had perfected her officers 'you are bothering me, make it quick' tone that most captains learned over years of service. It had some effect on the man in front of her.

"Ah, no, ma'am! I, I uh, I need to check your bags." He gestured towards the captain's bags, but she knew that he was staring intently at her breasts.

The captain didn't care and scoffed at the idea, "Not necessary. There is nothing to see in our bags." She made to move, but to her surprise, the guard halted her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have my orders. There have been some incidents most recently involving Alliance soldiers smuggling in contraband into the city." He chuckled slightly and tried to not make a big deal out of it, "I'm sure you five aren't bringing in anything odd that requires questioning, but I do need to check." 

'Shit.' Iylia thought to herself and was aware that her companions were all likely terrified of this random man finding diapers in their bags. Still, Iylia had a way out of this situation.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with a man looking through my pack." She gave a small smile and made her voice sound husky, "I don't think it's appropriate considering all my unmentionables are inside it. I'd get oh so embarrassed." Her body gave a small shift to show off her assets, but not in a way that was too forward. Kalidore women had learned that men were universally the same, especially among the usual xenophile humans.

It worked, as the guardsman started to sputter and try to play this whole situation off like a gentleman, "Well, I-I-I suppose we wouldn't want to embarrass anyone! But we are all soldiers and adults here, though, so-surely, you wouldn't mind just a quick look?"

'Got him.' Iylia thought to herself before blushing and putting on a shocked face, "Goodness, so forward of you. Even knowing what I said, you still wish to look inside our packs? I couldn't bring myself to such shame as a man looking up my panties and bra's!" She said the last part loud enough for a few passersby to glance in their direction. The guardsman was now trying to salvage this situation and not get called a pervert. 

Iylia's girls worked hard not to start giggling or laughing. They had seen their captain pull this trick before, and it worked all the time too. This trick likely fostered a perception that men were so easy to lead and control with a little titillation, especially if you implied they were doing something wrong. 

However, it was going to backfire this time.

"Private Oakfield!" All heads turned to see a human woman approach with a trio of soldiers, two humans and one High Elf, at her back. She didn't have a plated helm covering her long blonde hair. She looked quite lovely, easily in her late 20's but had an annoyed look on her face, "What the hell is going on here?"

The now identified Private Oakfield quickly stood at attention and saluted his superior, "Sergeant, I was assisting these Alliance troops before they entered Theramore. Per new regulations, I was in the process of checking their bags!"

The Sergeant rolled her eyes, "The only bags you were checking out were the two 'fun bags' on this Sentinels' chest there." She gestured towards Iylia's considerable breasts. The Night Elf captain didn't feel any shame; instead, she felt pride that compared to her body, this human in front of her severely lacked in the curves department. At least from what she could tell, the Sergeant was wearing full plate armor after all. 

"Uh, I mean, no, Sergeant!" Private Oakfield tried to turn the direction of the conversation away from his perversions, "She just didn't feel it was right for a man to be looking through their bags, citing that it is inappropriate."  

She shot an annoyed look towards the Night Elves, "Inappropriate? We're all soldiers here. What, do you Night Elfs not like the idea of someone seeing your tits and asses?" The sergeant made another gesture towards Iylia, "If that was the case, you might want to cover up, sweetheart. I can practically see that cunt of yours a mile away, let alone those breasts and that ass."

Skyweaver Squad and even some of the nearby locals stared as the female sergeant spewed vulgarities towards them. 

"And in regards to making it  _ah-ppropriate_ ," emphasized the word, "We can just check your bags with some female guards back at the Foothold!" 

That brought Iylia out of her stupor, "Excuse me?! You now wish to imprison us for not wanting a man to check our bags?!"

The sergeant rolled her eyes, "I'm not arresting you, I just want to make sure we have a private place to check your bags to make sure that we don't give the men here a look of your bra's and panties." Private Oakfield was now looking quite intently at the sky as she said that, "So I don't see the issue, it's not like you are carrying any contraband..." She leaned forward with a predatory smile, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" Iylia sneered at the presumption human. She glanced over at Ayatia, who was doing her best to keep the panic off her face. The rest of the girls didn't look too happy or thrilled at this development either. "Very well, if it will fucking please you to look through our bags like some common cutpurse, then I suppose we'll allow it to happen."

"Splendid!" The Sergeant cheered and gestured towards her companions. They took up a rear position behind the squad, and Iylia noticed the female High Elf looked quite intently towards the shaking Ayatia. 

"What's wrong with her?" One of the guards gestured towards Ayatia, "She's shaking like she has the flu."

"She's sick. We are coming back to Theramore to rest for a bit." Iylia lied smoothly to the human, "I wouldn't touch her, Night Elf colds can be pretty nasty."

"In that case," The High Elf spoke up with her perfectly pitched voice, "I will keep an eye on her. Perhaps I can do something to alleviate her illness." 

"I doubt it," Aelea spoke up now, "I've been treating her for the past few days anyway, it takes a while for someone to get over a cold."

The High Elf smiled demurely at the Night Elf priestess, "All the more reason for me to check her then, we wouldn't her getting other people sick." Iylia sent her priestess a look that said, "shut up!" and that ended the conversation there.

The Sergeant rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Orlin."

Before the group was gestured to follow her, the Sergeant turned around with a broad smile. "Oh yeah, welcome to Theramore!"

* * *

 

It took about twenty minutes of walking to get to the Foothold, which was massive keep. During that walk, a lot of people were staring at the Night Elves, and naturally, quite a lot of it directed towards Iylia. She heard wolf whistles, catcalls, and the odd barracks talk about her body. The women were naturally unamused at the actions and comments of their husbands, boyfriends, or sons. Though, Iylia could hear a few talking about wanting to have a body like hers. And some mentions of having the night elf in their  _beds_. 

Iylia practically lapped it all up. She loved the praise, the scorn, the envy, and the coveting of her body. That said, the Captain had conditioned her body and mind to not respond to the stimulus. Thus she instantly squashed the growing warmth in her loins. She was no longer a woman that wanted attention. As a Sentinel-Captain, she had an aura of authority and martial grace to her body language. 

There was a bonus to all of this, at least. No one noticed or cared that Ayatia had a pronounced waddle in her step or that she was holding the hands of her captain. The only that might have seen was that Orlin woman, who smiled or giggled when she noticed something unusual about Ayatia. It didn't sit well with Iylia, but she couldn't say anything right now.

Finally, they arrived at the Foothold. The keep had probably a hundred soldiers made up of humans, dwarves, and high elves milling about and performing one task or another. The guars escorted the Skyweaver Squad into a hallway that looked connected to a series of rooms. 

"Okay, Captain Skyweaver," The Night Elves had introduced themselves while on the walk, the Sergeants attempt at making small talk. She hadn't given her name to the Iylia and the others, "You and I are going into my office here." A quick gesture with her thumb over towards one of the rooms. "I'll have three other troopers, all-female, I promise, look over your friends. And Orlin will go look after your sick girl."

"I don't see the reason to split my squad up. Can't you examine all our bags in one go?" If Iylia sounded irritated, it's because she was feeling that way. This interrogation was a waste of time, it was already approaching early evening, and she needed to see Jaina Proudmoore.

"Now, now, think of this as just a talk between girls." The sergeant made a gesture towards the girls, "I figured you five were all cooped up together anyway, so maybe some time away will do everyone some good." Iylia wanted to respond, but the sergeant already made some gestures towards their guards and Orlin. All four of them looked expectantly at their captain, who sighed and nodded her head, giving the order to cooperate with the Theramore guards. 

All four of them blushed hard, realizing now that they were likely all going to be discovered having babyish items of a peculiar nature.

"Come on, little one." Iylia could hear Orlin gently and quietly say to Ayatia, "It's okay; we'll be done real soon." The High Elf was giving her babied soldier a maternal smile. The Night Elf gave a pleading look towards Iylia, who could only give an apologetic look before following the Sergeant into the room of her choosing. 

Once inside, the Sergeant nonchalantly grabbed Iylia's bag and dropped it on a table, "Well then, now that we are away from everyone else." The human sat down, folded her hands on the table, and looked expectantly towards the blue-skinned elf. "Do you want to tell me why there are Night Elf sentinels just waltzing into Theramore Isle, completely unannounced?" 

Iylia took a seat and gave the Sergeant a practiced glare while keeping her face devoid of emotion, "Is that a problem? Lots of people travel through Theramore. I don't recall Sentinels having to go through interrogation every time they arrived or insulting how one of their officers dresses. I wonder how my government would feel when they hear about this?"

The human didn't look intimidated in the slightest, "I'm sure they'll have plenty to say, but that's if they give an enough of a shit. I've already had to stop two mages of the Kirin-Tor, a druid of the Cenarius Circle, and no less than 23 soldiers of Stormwind and Ironforge. I've even arrested a Knight when he made a passing remark about how lovely my tits looked." She gave a smug smirk, "Funnily enough, I still fucked him once he got out. What can I say, I like a man that's confident enough to be that stupid."

"So you think because you had success with those people that I won't raise a fuss about it? You think too highly of yourself." She resisted the urge to sneer at this woman for making such crass remarks or thinking that she was above the law.

The Sergeant laughs loudly, "Says the fucking elf." She then grabbed Iylia's pack, "So then, Captain. Didn't you like the idea of a man shifting through your panties and bras? Well, I suppose I can understand that I wouldn't want one of my men swiping one of my knickers and using it as wank material. Anyway, bear with me, and we can both go on our way once I do this little check. Then you can consider if you want to bug your precious Sentinel commanders about this whole 'indignity' you and your squad suffered in Theramore." 

Iylia had already mentally prepared for what came next during the walk over to the Foothold. So as she watched her starting to open the pack up, the Captain braced herself and remained stonefaced. She had made no real effort to hide the diapers and baby items, thinking it wouldn't be an issue. So while they were not in the open, it would take the Sergeant only a few seconds to find them.

"Right, so let's see what's here." Iylia watched the humans face for a few seconds as she pulled out a few typical items before she looked quite confused. "The fuck is this?" The Night Elf watched as the human pulled out one of Ayatia's infantile diapers. "No, seriously, is that I think it is?" She now had an amused smile on her face.

Iylia crossed her arms under her breasts, "And what do you think you 'it' is exactly?"

She pulled out more diapers, some changing supplies, and some babyish items like a pacifier and a rattle. The human looked at the assorted items and shook her head with some amusement. "Okay, look..." She started with that disgusting smile on her face, "If this is some humiliation game, there are probably easier ways to go about doing this..."

"These items are for one of my squadmates; they are not mine, and this not some weird fetish thing I'm doing." The way she said that was with such a factual tone, with no embarrassment, the Sergeant couldn't help but believe her. 

"Okay, fine." She kept examing the diapers, "Well, I can at least say with certainty that you won't report this now because I don't think either of us wants to explain this to our superiors." 

"Then, are we done here?" Iylia asked with some annoyance. The Sergeant shook her head, though.

"Still need to check the contents of the entire bag." She kept pulling out more and more items, some related to Ayatia and others being the captains' accessories. Iylia felt burning anger as the Sergeant pulled out a few personal pieces of clothing.

"Oh my, fucking  _risqué_." The human joked, holding up a black thong-panty with a symbol of the Sentinels on the front of it. "Not going to lie, I do wonder how you'd look in this and with these things on as well." She patted one of the diapers, "Erotic juxtapositions are my fetish." She half-joked to the sentinel Captain.

"Are we done here?!" Iylia stood up from her chair with some anger in her voice, "You've had your fun, and your attempts at embarrassing me aren't going to work. So let me and my squad go on our way." 

The Sergeant looked quite amused but ultimately held up her hands, "Alright, fine, you have proven your point. You are not smuggling in contraband or anything like that, and you have fully cooperated. The Theramore Guard appreciates your cooperation in these matters of protecting our city."

Iylia rolled her eyes and sneered, "Fuck you." She went to grab her items, but the Sergeant stopped her, "But just to be safe, I think I will need to keep these weird fetish materials as evidence."

"What? Why the fuck do you want to keep these things?!" Iylia decided to fight back, "Look, if you want some diapers for yourself, say so, and you can have some. Hell, I'll even put you in one right now if you want it."

The Captain smirked when she saw a small blush appear on the Sergeants' face, but the smile was still there, "Ohh, tempting, but I'll have to pass. No, the reason I'll have to keep them is that you could still be smuggling something inside these things. Such big diapers could mean something is inside them, and this is all just some elaborate scheme." 

"Excuse me?! You are just making up excuses to fuck with my squad and me." 

The Sergeant shrugged, "The way I see it, I'm just taking precautionary measures. I've already had to deal with goblins smuggling in explosives through live chickens, so I'm not crazy to think that you could be smuggling in Black Clovers or Naga Tears inside diapers like these."

Almost seeing red, the Sentinel Captain wanted to throttle this smug human, but she held back. "Fine, keep the damn things."

The Sergeant had a feral grin on her face now, "Oh good, so if my guards find any more with your sentinels, we'll be keeping those too." Iylia stiffens at being caught with a poorly worded answer.  

Iylia realized a huge problem; if they lost all the diapers and changing supplies, it would become extraordinarily difficult to find replacement diapers on Theramore for Ayatia. She could try cloth, but that would turn into an expensive and time-consuming venture. Her squad was already bearing with Ayatia's condition, but having to drop money, time, and resources into it further would only cause further resentment towards their babied companion.

So she did the only thing she could, she swallowed her pride and allowed herself to be played by this Sergeant, "Please," Iylia began quietly, "We need these diapers and supplies."

"Oh?" The Sergeant sounded quite interested now, "Are you telling me that one woman might need who knows how many diapers? I also see lots of other things in here, easily for more than one baby." That amused smile on her face disgusted Iylia so much at this moment. But she knew what this human wanted. 

"By we, I mean, my squad and I." Iylia allowed for a blush of shame act as embarrassment in this matter, "We need to use the diapers as well."

Still maintaining that disgusting smirk, she pointed towards her diaperless crotch, "But I don't see you wearing one right now."

Iylia allowed herself to have a look of indignity, feeling herself starting to get into this queer role quickly, "I can still control myself during the day. I need them at night, though we do kind of like wearing diapers during the day."

"You like wearing diapers?" She now seemed more interested in hearing Iylia say such embarrassing things.

Iylia shyly looked away, "Yes...we all take turns pretending to be babies." It was hard to tell if she was faking the embarrassment or not now. Not even her experience in deception and subterfuge made it easier to say such things.

"So all this miss mature and sexy military officer bullshit is just that? You are into being babied and wearing diapers?"

"Yes!" Iylia all but shouted, "All I want right now is to lose control and be taken care of by someone else. Being a baby means not having to worry about the fate of my squad. Or to try to figure out every solution to every problem!" Wait, where did that come from, she hadn't planned on saying that. But that came out as if she meant it. 

The Sergeant only raised an eyebrow at that last statement before speaking, "Well then, I suppose if you want, I can diaper you right now." She patted the top of the table, "You'd be exposed to everyone on Theramore, but at least you can be who you truly want to be. All you need to do is tell me what you want right now."

Iylia felt her face grow hot, "Please let me and my squad keep our diapers, and please put me in one right now so I can be the baby I want to be." The thought of being diapered right now felt like a crushing blow to her dignity and grace as a woman, but she'd do such a thing if meant keeping Ayatia and her squad happy.

"Thought so," The Sergeant had a broad smile on her face before she promptly started putting all the diapers and supplies take from her bag back into it, "Well, you are free to go."

"W-what?" Iylia could only stare in bewilderment, "I thought you were-"

"Going to diaper you? Captain, I know for a fact that you were saying all that to protect your squad." For the first time, she saw a look of genuine respect and admiration directed at her, "A lot of officers talk about taking a bullet or a sword for their squadmates, but no one ever is willing to risk humiliation like that for them. You must care for them."

Iylia looked stunned, but slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I do care for them."

The Sergeant seemed to have a complete change in disposition towards the Night Elf, "If I might make a suggestion though, I think a lot of what you said wasn't just a straight-up lie though. Food for thought." The human held up Iylia's bag to the captain, who promptly took it. She might have gotten the Sergeant respect, but she wanted out of here now. Fuck her respect, and fuck this whole farce her squad had been forced into doing. 

As they stepped outside, the Sergeant called out to the other offices, "Alright, they are free to go!" She turned around to look at the Night Elf again, "Odds are good that most of my girls were just giving you squad some grief, but nothing worse than what I did."

"That doesn't inspire hope in me." She looked towards where Orlin and Ayatia had gone. 

The Sergeant rolled her eyes but smiled, "Don't worry about Orlin; she's gentle as a lamb. Besides, you've only been gone for about ten minutes."

Before she could respond, Iylia watched as Aelea, Seldri, and Nilanas quickly walked out of their rooms with blushing faces and the sounds of taunting laughter following them. 

"Captain, we are going to wait outside!" Seldri asked hurriedly and without waiting for further instructions. One of the guards stepped outside and shouted goodbye to them, "If you are looking for a place to change your diapers and nap for the night, Miss Oslens Nursey has some vacancies!"

"That's enough, all of you!" The Sergeant called out to her underlings. "Report to the meeting room two!" She barked to the surprised guards, who quickly took off. The human turned back to the sentinel captain, "If you don't mind me, I'll need to go make sure this lot doesn't spread any rumors." She gives one final glance down at Iylia garb, "I strongly recommend getting something to cover-up that body by tomorrow, or next time we meet, I  _will_  make you into a baby." The Sergeant remarked with a smile before a quick nod and "captain" to end the conversation.

Iylia didn't know why she shivered when she heard that threat. Though at this point, she didn't care as she waited for Orlin and Ayatia to return. About three minutes later, the pair did come out of the room. Orlin was leading Ayatia by hand, and she could see Ayatia sucking on a pacifier.

"I hope you don't mind, but I changed her diaper and gave her a little bit of water," Orlin responded as Iylia padded sentinel quickly rejoined her captains' side. "She was such a good girl for me." Orlin gave her a little smile, which Ayatia surprisingly returned.

"Ahh, thank you, Miss Orlin." Iylia was grateful; she had expected a sobbing and crying Ayatia. Instead, she looked quite relaxed.

The High Elf gave a gracious smile, "It's alright, I just played a few games with her. I'm curious as to why she is like this, but I didn't want to pry. She's an adult and one of your sentinels."

Iylia sighed, "It's a long story."  

"Goodness though," Orlin responded she placed a hand on her right cheek, the look of a thinking mother, "First it was that young man in diapers, and now her. I'm starting to wonder if Adventurers are getting younger and younger each year, or if its' some strange adventure garb."

"You saw a young man in diapers?" Iylia was confused, while Ayatia merely blinked as she heard this rumor. 

"Well, I was so sure he was wearing some. I've diapered so many bottoms in my life; I can generally tell when some toddler or infant is wearing one. It's why I was able to recognize that Ayatia here was wearing one." The High Elf giggled, "Then again, it was quite easy to recognize it. It was so thick and puffy!"

Ayatia whined next to Iylia. The captain interlocked her left hand with Ayatia's right to help calm her down. The High Elf wasn't finished speaking, though, "You might also want to be aware of something I noticed while examining her."

'Goddess, what now?' Iylia thought to herself with some mounting dread, "Yes, what did you discover?"

The High Elf had the decency to look a little embarrassed, "She's very sensitive now, around her erogenous zones, I mean." They bother heard Ayatia's whimpering, and Orlin sent her a very sympathetic look, "I tried to be careful, but when I was changing her diaper, I could tell that she was quite, well..." The Guardswoman was trying to say it tactfully.

Iylia, however, picked it up, "She was aroused."

Orlin nodded, "Quite aroused." 

Ayatia looked like she wanted to cry up a storm and then die. Orlin thankfully provided a small spell of Light-based energies and allowed for it to wash over the distraught Night Elf. She seemed to calm down and slowly sucked her pacifier. "It's okay sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed about, and we are all girls here." 

To say that Iylia was getting angrier was an understatement. No, she wasn't mad at Orlin or even the Sergeant anymore. Iylia was furious at the man that caused all this humiliation and suffering from her squad and poor Ayatia. Now she found that her comrade's body was turning into some hypersexual thing. How far would this depravity go? 

"Thank you for all your help Orlin," Iylia forced a smile onto her face and kept a hold of Ayatia's hand, "But I do believe we need to be on our way." The two Night Elves didn't wait to hear the High Elf's goodbye as they Iylia practically dragged Ayatia out of the Foothold. Once outside, and away from the sight of others, Iylia allowed herself to growl and punch a nearby wall. The pain in her knuckles felt good, and she allowed herself a brief moment of savagery to come and go.

"Capthain...?" She turned to see Ayatia looking at her with some concern. It was cute to see that she was worried about her, but it was also a disturbing indication of her mental state. Iylia had lost control again, something that was becoming quite noticeable to her. Her thoughts drifted back to the humiliating things she spoke to the Sergeant. How much of what was said was true? Certainly not wanting to wear diapers or be babied? But her not wanting to have any worries about her squadmates, that felt too real. 

She felt anger and shame now. Some of it was directed towards the person responsible for this whole mess. But also some of it was aimed at herself. How could she utter such a thing? Did she not care for her squadmates?  

"I'm fine. I just lost my temper for a second." She gave a disarming smile to her babied soldier, "Let's go see the others." Ayatia nodded and went back to sucking on her pacifier. She didn't seem to care that a few people saw her, either chuckling to themselves or saying 'aww' towards such an adorable sight. Thankfully, many more were looking at Iylia and her revealing outfit most of the time.  

Arriving outside of the Foothold, Iylia could see that her three other sentinels were both embarrassed and pissed off over the humiliation they suffered. 

"Fucking bitch!" Seldri exclaimed as she kicked a nearby training dummy in it's painted orc face, "We'll fucking see how she likes making fun of me when I am drilling an arrowhead into her fingernails!" A rather critical remark to make, but Iylia knew it Seldri blowing hot air.

Aelea looked incredibly blue in her face, "I certainly didn't appreciate the tone they took with me."

"I'm honestly not sure if I had it bad or good," Nilanas spoke quietly, her cheeks only a little purple from whatever embarrassment she suffered.

It seems that the rest of Skyweaver Squad was conversing about their experiences so far. They stopped upon noticing their Captain returning with Ayatia. 

"You three should be a bit quieter, no point in getting any more attention from the guards here." Iylia gently chided them. She suddenly felt quite tired and didn't want to deal with her squad's antics. 

"I'm sorry, Captain." Seldri crossed her arms and seethed, "But getting asked if I need a diaper change or a wetnurse for my 'feeding time' is bloody insulting. I fought at Hyjal, so I'd like some fucking respect."

"I got told I was going to be diapered on the table," Aelea's face hadn't returned to normal, "And then sent over to some nursery."

Nilanas shrugged, "My guard threatened to diaper me too. I called her bluff, and then she threatened to spank me. I called her bluff on that as well. Granted, when she offered to breastfeed me, I lost my balance there." 

Iylia was done hearing all this talk about diapers, babying, and other things that were never a problem until yesterday, "Okay, okay, enough of this nonsense." She didn't raise her voice, but the squad could hear the frustration in it. 

The captain considered their options before sighing, "Alright, I think we all need to calm down and cool off. It's getting dark, and I think we need to relax for one night." The Captain finished something out of her pack, a jingling bag of coins. "I want you three to head over to whatever Inn is here, purchase rooms for all of us, and just relax for the rest of the night." She gave a small smile to her surprised girls.

"Captain?!" Aelea seemed the most excited, "That means we can take a bath like normal?!"

"And get some beer?" Seldri asked with no little interest.

"Also, sleep in a real bed?" Nilanas had a look of desire in her eyes.

Rather than get annoyed, Iylia felt happy to see her squadmates looking so happy and animated again. "Yes, I think after everything that has happened, it might be best to relax for a little while."

The three girls practically cheered, while Ayatia squeezed her captain's hand.

"In the meanwhile," The Captain continued once the other girls calmed down, "I'm going to see Jaina Proudmoore with Ayatia and see if we can get her condition resolved in some capacity."  

She decided to also share in their embarrassment, "I'll also need you girls to find me something more appropriate to wear around Theramore. The Sergeant to put me in a diaper and some baby clothes if she saw me still wandering around like this by tomorrow." Iylia smiled as all four of them stared at her before blushing up a storm. That was a rather odd response, but a welcomed one.

"No way we are letting that happen!" Seldri remarked fiercely. "We'll be sure to get you something, Captain." Nilanas and Aelea gave similar remarks, and even Ayatia said something to the same effect, although her lisp made it sound adorable to them all. The show of support caused Iylia's heart to swell, reminding her that they weren't just a team anymore, but a family.    

Iylia felt shame once again as her thoughts drifted back to what she told the Sergeant. All she could hope was that it was just something said in the heat of the moment. 

* * *

 

Bidding farewell to the now excited trio of sentinels, Iylia and Ayatia began their short walk towards the Citadel. The pair walked hand in hand, causing people to stop and stare at the rather cute and tantalizing sight. A few mothers paused in their duties as they saw Ayatia with a pacifier in her mouth and a significant waddle in her gait. Iylia could still feel plenty of stares on her body, but it felt more like people were watching the pair in general now.

It was now getting into the late afternoon, with the early evening only an hour away. It would be best to try and handle this now, stay the night, and decide on their next course of action. If it was possible, Iylia hoped to deliver a message of a successful operation back to her superiors at Darnassus. But the Captain wondered if perhaps she could tell them about Ayatia's condition and her near-rape experience.

As they made their way inside the Citadel, they saw a host of bureaucrats, officials, and guardsmen leaving the seat of power. They received several glances, but no one bothered them. As they made their way into the foyer, they were surprised to see a small group of civilians crowding around an older looking gentleman.

"I know, I know! You all need to speak to Jaina, but until further notice, Miss Proudmoore is not taking any requests for the next week or so!"  

'What?! No, we cannot wait that long!' Iylia assumed officer mode and pulled Ayatia along. She didn't care if she was still sucking on a pacifier or looked quite shy around all these people, and in such a closed space, Iylia needed to speak to Jaina Proudmoore.

"Excuse me!" Iylia called out over the din of conversation. All eyes were on her and of course what she was wearing at the moment. She didn't focus on their gazes at all; she just needed their attention. "I have to speak with Jaina Proudmoore. It's for Alliance business and the security of Theramore."

The older man looked apprehensive now, taking out a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty forehead, "Ma'am, I am truly sorry, but if you need to speak to someone, we have an Alliance officer at the Foothold, and all security concerns should be brought up with General Lorena."

"This is magically related! Some powerful magic-user are going around and causing havoc; I  _demand_  to see Jaina Proudmoore." Iylia wasn't leaving this place until she got something to help Ayatia with her condition. The current speaker looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped. His eyes widen and suddenly stood up straight, "Aegwynn, there you are."

Iylia turned around to see all eyes on this Aegwynn. 'Goddess, she's beautiful.' The white-haired woman, with white pupilless eyes, gracefully strode into the foyer and looked slightly amused at all attention on her. 

"What's this I hear about someone demanding to see Jaina?" Her voice was rich and regal, almost that of queens but with a trace of power in it. Another magic user, no doubt.

"I'm sorry, Aegwynn." The older human spoke up uncomfortably, "These two Night Elves claim to have knowledge of a dangerous magical related threat and wish to speak to Miss Proudmoore about it. I was trying to redirect them towards General Lorena..."

Aegwynn didn't seem to be listening to them, as the stared intently at Ayatia. The poor girl was nervously sucking on her pacifier, trying desperately to stay out of sight of all the grown-ups. The view of the shy baby girl seemed to bring an amused smirk to her Aegwynn's face, and she quickly nodded back at the older human.

"Very well, if it's important enough to barge into her home and demand her appearances, I will take care of it." She made a quick gesture with her right hand, beckoning Iylia and Ayatia to follow her. The sentinel captain didn't bother waiting and quickly pulled Ayatia along. The rest of the crowd started trying to get the mysterious woman's attention, and the older human tried in vain to calm things down. 

Once away from the growing shouting match, Aegwynn spoke, "We will head to a private meeting room." Neither Night Elf bothered responding and just followed behind this strange woman and this increasingly unusual magic tower. Night Elves were still not entirely used to using magic again, not after nearly 10,000 years of suppressing such knowledge.

Such thoughts aside, they quickly arrived in an otherwise normal-looking meeting room. Aegwynn takes a nearby seat in a soft-looking chair, "Well, I suppose I should start with an introduction. I am Aegwynn, the Chamberlain for Miss Proudmoore, and I suppose her general babysitter." Aegwynn gave a soft laugh at some hidden joke.  

Iylia didn't care as she took her seat. Ayatia had the sense to remove her pacifier before she sat down, and the sentinels could hear the plastic of her diaper crinkling as she lowered her padded bottom onto the seat. 

"I am Captain Iylia Skyweaver," She started and gestured over to her companion, "And this is Ayatia Startree."

"H-hewwo." She blushed at how that sounded and tried to look as small as possible. 

"Oh my," Aegwynn spoke with some concern, "She sounds like she has a terrible lisp."

Iylia felt some anger stir in her chest at such a remark, but she gritted her teeth and nodded, "Yes, that is part of what I wanted to talk about right now."

"Well, I suppose it might help if your companion can at least speak a little better for this conversation." Before Iylia could ask what that was supposed to mean, Aegwynn pulled out what looked like an ornate leather choker. She tossed it towards Ayatia, who barely caught due to her reduced reflexes.

"Try putting that on; it should help you."

Iylia cast a suspicious glance at the item, "You have some magic that helps people with a lisp like the one she has?"

Aegwynn gave a haughty smirk towards the captain, "You'll be surprised at what magic I know these days. Anyway, let her put it on, and you'll see it helps."

The captain wanted to ask some more questions, but Ayatia was already putting it on around her neck. Once firmly secured, it flashed green and yellow color to it. After a few seconds of nothing else happening, Ayatia voiced her frustrations.

"I don't feel any different?" She and Iylia instantly picked up the change in tone and the lack of lisp.

"You sound normal again!" Iylia cheered at her subordinate, already this meeting bearing fruit.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ayatia cheered in succession, "I finally don't have that shthupid baby wishp!" She paused once she heard it returned, "Huh?! Why did it come back for a second?!" Iylia noticed that the choker glowed green when the lisp returned and yellowed when she spoke normally. 

"Interesting," Aegwynn was surprised at something, "I suppose that is the best I can do anyway. Feel free to keep that choker then; I think your baby girl needs it." The smug look from this woman and the blushing from Ayatia seemed to set something off in Iylia.

" **Do not call her a baby!** " She all but shouted at Aegwynn, "This entire day has been one thing or another, someone calling us babies or threatening to put us in diapers, or acting like Ayatia is some baby. Well, she's not, all she is the victim of some sick bastard's fetish fueled magic, and this is before he nearly raped her!"

Aegwynn gave her a sidelong glance, "What was that about you being in diapers?"

Iylia ignored her comment, "All I want right now is this situation to be treated with the seriousness it deserves!" 

The so-called chamberlain sighed before she slowly nodded, "You are right; this is serious. Your friend here was almost violated, a horrific act for anyone to go through. Not only that, I can easily sense that there was some magic done to her already. So naturally, I am here to listen to your story."

Well, that was easy. That change in tone was almost a complete flip from what Iylia thought was going to happen. Iylia sat back down and slowly nodded, "Thank you, all I ask for is for this horrific situation to be taken seriously."

"And we will." Aegwynn looked over at Ayatia, "I know this is going to be hard to ask of you, but can you please recall what exactly happened to led you to this situation?"

"I, I can try, I guess." Ayatia seemed almost confused with her voice sounding normal again. Iylia didn't know what that meant, but it was probably a bad sign.  

Aegwynn leaned back into her seat, "Very well then, take your time, and if you need to stop, tell us, and we can take a break."

Iylia was grateful that this woman was taking things seriously now. It had been an uphill battle to get Ayatia to recall what had happened the first time around, and she doubted it was going to be any easier now. She nearby and held Ayatia's, giving it a gentle squeeze. This gesture seemed to provide her with the courage to start repeating her tale to Aegwynn.

* * *

 

It took forty-five minutes to recall the entire story. Ayatia cried two times, and each time it broke Iylia's heart and made her see red for a few minutes. She knew the story, but each time she heard the story again, Goddess she wanted to scream and punch something or someone. 

Aegwynn was stonefaced the entire time, even when she offered sympathy and asked if she wanted to stop when Ayatia started crying. But Iylia couldn't get a read on her or what she was thinking. Once Ayatia finished recounting her harrowing tale, Iylia spoke up again. 

"So you see what we are dealing with her? Who knows what might happen if he does this to another woman?"

"Hmm, I do agree with that assessment. It would be an issue if that were to happen again." The way Aegwynn was speaking, it sounded as if she was thinking about something else altogether. 

"So you'll help us track down this man?"

Aegwynn didn't respond to that question as she instead focused on Ayatia. "I'd like to ask you something, did you do anything that would cause this man to try and rape you?"

Iylia stared at such an insensitive question and felt some anger when she saw that Ayatia stiffened, "How can you even ask her such a question?! You think she'd provoke someone into almost raping her?!"  

"Men are simple creatures, and their desires are simple things. But even most men need something that would cause them to attempt a rape, especially when they were in control and able to reduce a woman to a babyish state." Aegwynn remarked with some certainty in her voice as she focused on Ayatia. "But did you do anything at all before this event?"

Ayatia looked speechless and turned to look at her captain, who had enough. "I will not stand by and watch you attempt to shift the blame! She is the victim in all of this!"

"Correction, she's  _a_  victim." Aegwynn staring at Ayatia with those pupilless white eyes of hers, "Tell me the truth..."

Iylia could hear a loud hissing sound originating from Ayatia, who looked like she didn't want to be here now, "I didn't...I don't remember."

Aegwynn snorted and shook her head, "You are a terrible liar, little girl." The chamberlain looked at the increasingly pissed off captain, "I'm sure you have some comments to make." 

Said Captain was ready to throttle Aegwynn, "You dare call her a liar?!" 

"Oh, I do dare because I know she is lying. Not about the near-rape or what happened to her, but what she did before those events."

"And how the fuck do you know any of that?!"

Aegwynn shrugged with an easygoing smile, "I talked to her would-be rapist just this morning. He told me what he did, including almost raping her, but he also mentioned everything that she," gesturing to the increasingly uneasy former-sentinel, "...did to him. But I guess she didn't mention what she was planning on doing to him."  

"I don't believe you," Iylia spoke with some ferocity in her voice, "You have no proof either."

The white-haired beauty pointed towards the shaking girl, "I have all the proof I need right there. Ask her yourself to tell the whole story from the start and tell me you honestly believe that she isn't lying about not remembering anything."

Iylia was sick of all these mind games, even more so when they were aimed at trying to belittle her comrades. She walked over to Ayatia and gently grabbed her shoulders, "Ayatia, look at me, okay?" 

The little girl didn't want to open her eyes, but her Captain's tender voice caused her to open them. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Iylia could see guilt and shame well up in those two beautiful eyes. But it was the words that came out of her mouth that made Iylia realize that Aegwynn was right.

"I'm sorry, Iylia," Ayatia said the words so quietly that even her enhanced hearing almost didn't pick it up. The Sentinel Captain almost couldn't believe it, she felt sick to her stomach, her head swam for just a second, and her legs felt weak.

Aegwynn didn't let this moment go though, "She forced herself upon him sexually, made him eat her out under the threat of cutting off his genitals. She also spanked him so many times that it caused welts and kicked and punched him several times. Made even a few passing mentions about using him as some sex toy to be shared with the rest of your squad."

"I didn't mean any of it; I was just playing!" Aegwynn sent the girl a smoldering look. Iylia, however, went from being pale to turning a pure blue in the face with rage at her sentinel.

 **"SHUT UP!** " She screamed at her comrade, "Just shut the fuck up, Ayatia! What the fuck were you thinking?! Why would you do such a disgusting thing?! Why would you...why would you do any of that?" Iylia lost her fire upon seeing the terrified look on her comrades face. 'All I'm doing is just yelling at some scared toddler. Goddess, what a mess.'

The Captain took a few breaths before turning to Aegwynn, "I'd like the room to myself for a bit if you don't mind."      

The chamberlain gave a very bare nod and quickly exited the room, though Iylia was positive that she was keeping an eye on things through some magical means. Iylia sat down on her chair while Ayatia gently sobbed in hers. 

"I...I taught you better than this, didn't I?" She gave a pleading look to the baby girl across from her. 

Ayatia was able to ground out a few words, "I was trying to be wike you, I wanthed tho be a shthrong woman! I didn't want to hurt him, only scare him!"

Now the realization hit her. Iylia had taught her girls to be strong women, to not take anyone's shit. She allowed for Ayatia to enjoy her fantasy of getting revenge on some pervert to prove her strength as a fighter and a woman. Now she was no fighter and only a woman in the body. Iylia had cultivated and encouraged a toxic mentality in her squad, and she was looking at the results of it.  

"I'm sorry, Ayatia. I truly am." Ayatia looked up in surprise at the somewhat guilty look on her captain's face, "I tried to make you all into women that you could be proud of, but all I did was make you believe in some bullshit image." Iylia felt so tired and wanted someone else to take care of this bullshit. Being a baby right about now sounded pretty nice.

But she had to face reality here, and address it accordingly, "Tell me why you lied to me. Why did you think you could get away with doing all of that?"

"I don't know!" She practically wailed, "I just thought...I just thought we could cover it up like Dawnstar Village." 

"Don't." Iylia warned her with venom in her voice, "Just...do not bring that up, not here, not now." The Captain breathed hard for a few seconds before speaking up again, "You are going back to Darnassus."

"W-what?!" Ayatia looked more terrified than ever, "Capthain, pweashe I can'th go bacw thhere in dishgrace!" The list returned in full force now, "Please, if mama sheesh me wiwe thhish I'll be lucky tho weave a nurshery, weth awone become a sentinel again!"

"And do you think you deserve to be a sentinel? Maybe being turned into a big baby is the punishment you deserve!" But also the punishment Iylia deserves for causing such a mess through her leadership. 

Ayatia looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please, don't send me home! Maybe I do deserve this, but I don't want to go away from you and the others!" She got on her knees now and grabbed her captains' hands, "Don't send me home, I'll be a good girl! I can be a sentinel again! But please, don't force me away from you, I love you and the others too much!"

Iylia watched with some surprise at her admitting to loving her squadmates that  _much_. She couldn't deny it though; if she sent Ayatia home like this to her mother, of the venerable Startree line, it would be an absolute disgrace. Iylia had to bear some responsibility for this mess, just as Ayatia as well. But what could she do now? Aegwynn was going to report this Sentinel Command, which could result in her Squads possible expulsion and an end to Iylia upwards motion as an officer. 

They were basically at the mercy of this human. But be that as it may, Iylia decided that she would at least fight for Ayatia. She promised her that she would help her get justice and also with her condition. Iylia would keep that promise.

The still sobbing and mewing Night Elf was surprised when she felt her captain kneel to her level and embrace her, "I promised that I would stick by you. I just forgot for a moment how you and the others mean to me. I'm sorry, Ayatia. I won't send you home if I can help it, and we'll get through this, one way or another."

Ayatia lost what little control she had leftover as the happiness of her captains' words filled her with hope. She started to sob into Iylia's neck and hold onto her for dear life. The captain began to gently hum the same tune from after she had discovered her babyifed companion.  

* * *

 

Aegwynn returned some twenty minutes later, seeing Iylia holding a sleeping Ayatia. "Ahh, I see everything worked out then?"

"For the most part, yes." She sighed as she looked at Aegwynn, "Tell me everything you heard from this man about what happened."

The chamberlain nodded, "His name was Henry, and I think he was just as scared and confused as the little girl in your arms."

The two discussed the situation for another 30 minutes, and Iylia learned that they weren't dealing with some powerful wizard but just some scared kid with a magic item that seemed impossible to fathom. "I want him brought back for a trial." That was all Iylia said after hearing the tale in its entirety, "He still caused a soldier of the Alliance to be put out of action, and he still almost raped Ayatia."

" _After_  she forced herself on top of him. But I will give you that he needs to come back if we are to address any future issues concerning that bag of his." Aegwynn smirked and leaned into her chair, "Which brings up the issue though of what I am ever going to report to Alliance command. Regardless of who started this debacle, your friend committed a crime against a civilian while operating under Alliance authority."

Iylia swallowed, "Do what you must, but please consider that I would be in your debt if you decided not to send anything out about this to Sentinel or Alliance command. My squad is very skilled and subtle, as well."

"Goodness, Captain, it sounds like you are trying to bribe me with your squads' skillsets." Aegwynn had a devious smirk on her face. "But what if I don't need some squad of Sentinels? What else can you offer me?"

"My life." Iylia answered readily enough, "I will do whatever that needs to be done to protect my squadmates."

Aegwynn giggled at the dramatic suggestion, "Now, now, dear. Nothing so dramatic as that. Perhaps I can make you into a plaything?" She gestured towards her battle uniform, "Such a naughty little thing you are wearing. Do you like people seeing you in that?"

"Yes, I do." Iylia bluntly remarked, "You and I both know that a woman's body gives her power. I love the stares that men give me, and the jealous and envious looks of the women. It makes me feel powerful."

"A woman's power comes from more than her body." Aegwynn counters quickly enough, "But that said, you readily admit to being an exhibitionist? You are very brave, or you are like Henry, and you have a humiliation fetish." She then gives Iylia an evil look, "Now wouldn't it be fun to get you all babied up like little Ayatia here? I bet you'd like adorable in a diaper."

"I would actually." Iylia retorted, having already gone through this song and dance. "Some blond bimbo of a sergeant threatened to diaper me if I was wearing my current clothing again by tomorrow. I was considering calling her bluff and seeing if she would go through with it."

"You'd go that far to protect your teammates?" Aegwynn asked with some surprise at such a cordial response.

"I don't care if you wanted me to crawl on my knees, wearing a poopy diaper, and asking every woman I come across for a change or some breastmilk if it meant keeping any of my girls safe." Iylia couldn't imagine going through with such a thing, though, at least not without quite a lot of reluctance. 

That finally seemed to drive the point home as Aegwynn nodded, "Very well, you are at least dedicated to your task, and you will go to lengths to protect your squadmates." The chamberlain gave a stern look to Iylia, "That being said, I will not report any of what has transpired here in exchange for your squads help in a mission. I think you'll even like it."

"Okay, I'm curious, what's the mission?"

Aegwynn smiled, "You are going to bring Henry back to me, from Northrend."

Iylia's eyes widen, "Northrend?! How did he get over there? You made it sound like he was just some diaper-wearing baby boy, but he's in fucking Northrend?"

"A teleporting mishap, that's all that needs to be said. However, your squad specialises in tracking and pathfinding? Well, I want you to find Henry, bring him back to me safely, and then we can get this entire mess sorted out once and for all." She pointed towards the sleeping Ayatia, "If I can study that bag a little more, especially if Henry gets new information about it, we can attempt to reverse most of the damages down to your little girl."

This offer was tempting, to say the least, more importantly, it was a chance to reverse whatever had been done to Ayatia. "I'll need to request a mission reassignment from Sentinel Command. That could take weeks, though."

"I'll handle that situation. I have enough political clout to get something in the works. I'll even help cover expenses for this whole endeavor." Iylia could only stare as a rather large bag of gold coins appeared mid-air. "This should also cover diapers, changing supplies, and any other expenses for your group."  

"I don't think we'll need that much money for Ayatia's diapers." Iylia tried to explain but felt a cold sweat when she saw the rather amused look on Aegwynn's face. 

The chamberlain gave chuckled, "Oh, sure. You and the rest of your squad don't need diapers. My mistake..."  

The Night Elf gave her a very flat look but didn't bother asking for clarification. All the humans on this island were strange as far as Iylia was concerned. Still, Aegwynn was willing to cooperate in letting this be swept under the rug, help her fix Ayatia's condition, AND she could bring this Henry in for questioning. Northrend was quite dangerous for her squad, but they were experienced fighters and trackers. They can handle that snowy hellhole. 

"Fine." Iylia finally remarked, "Squad Skyweave will take this mission."

Aegwynn smiled at the agreement, "Splendid. We'll go over the exact details and specifications later, but I am needed elsewhere. Plus, I think you need to take that little girl to wherever you are staying; it looks like she had a long day." Both Aegywynn and Iylia gave a brief exchange of contact information and where to find her sentinels. It looked like they would be staying in Theramore for a bit.

Ayatia was still asleep in Iylia's arms, sucking on her pacifier contently. The captain idly felt the back of her diaper and found that it could take a lot more. Figuring there was nothing else to hide, she pulled up the back of Ayatia's dress to get a better look at it. 

"Those disposable diapers are something else, aren't they?" Aegwynn suddenly remarked as she got ready to leave, "Henry was wearing something similar."

"You sound like you are quite familiar with him." Iylia didn't allow for any heat to appear in her voice over the man that was still the cause of this situation.

The chamberlain shrugged with a gentle smile, "Something like that. Either way, she should be good for a while in that diaper. But considering the amount of waste a little girl like her produces, that isn't saying much." 

"Well, at least she looks cute in them." The captain stood up from her seat as well, carrying Ayatia in her arms. 

Aegwynn smirked at the sight, "Not going to wake her?"

"No, she's had a long day, and I think part of her punishment is going to require her to get used to being treated like a baby now." She patted Ayatia's back, which caused her to whimper and say "mama" much to the two women's enjoyment. Aegwynn, for some reason, had a sad smile on her face.

"Your squad is fortunate to have you."

Iylia shook her head, "No, I think I'm the lucky one. For all my faults and mistakes, they still gladly follow me. That is love only soldiers could give to their commanding officer." The sentinel-captain said nothing as she left the room. 

Aegwynn smiled at her retreating form, "Or the love children give to a mother." She muttered quietly to herself. The old Guardian chuckled at the thought of Iylia wearing a diaper all the same.

"Well, I better go back and take care of Jaina."

* * *

 

Ayatia felt a warmth like no other, and she had been embracing it for who knows how long. She could feel movement, but not of her own. Once reality returned to her sleepy mind, she awoke to find herself being carried outside by her captain. Ayatia could feel her diaper was wet, but not uncomfortably so. She suckled contently on the pacifier in her mouth, which tasted of honey, and looked around to see it was early evening, and they were out of the Citadel.

She could see that the captain was taking steps to try and not get spotted, but every so often, some people would spot the pair. They would either stare with amusement or puzzlement, occasionally point and giggle or give a few "oohs and awws." 

It took Ayatia a few minutes to realize that the back of her dress was up, and her diaper was on partial on display. Her face felt on fire, and she buried her face into the neck of her captain. The Night Elf pulled out her pacifier before speaking.

"Captain!" She quietly moaned, getting Iylia's attention. 

"Oh, you're awake." Iylia sounded a little amused at hearing her the distress in Ayatia's voice.

The baby girl whimpered in dispair, "People can see my diaper!" She quietly pleaded, "Pull the back of my dress down."

"No," Iylia said with a little smirk. Ayatia pulled to stare at her captain in shock. "Ayatia, I love you, and I promise to help, but you also are getting punished for lying to me and for what you did." 

"But I told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him."

She cast down a sympathetic glance, "And I believe you, but I need to do something about this mentality of yours. I figure that part of your punishment is starting over from scratch on top of giving you some much-needed humility. We'll go over it more with the others, but as of right now, I think you should get used to treatment like this when it comes up."

Ayatia wanted to ask what she meant by that, but her captain shoved the pacifier back into her mouth. "Keep that in your mouth until further notice." Ayatia obeyed and started suckling again.

As they made their way back to what she suspected was the Inn that they'd be staying at, Ayatia could hear a few comments directed towards her. It was upsetting, to say the least, but then she felt a rumbling in her stomach. 'No, please, not now.'

Unfortunately, she had neither the chance nor the attempt to tell her captain that she needed to poop. All Ayatia could feel was a fast build-up, evacuation of her bowels, and relief as she helpless pooped her diapers while being held by the women she loved and respected. No one seemed to notice, though, not even the captain. But all Ayatia wanted to do was cry and wail at the indignity of it all.

'Not a baby!' She chanted in her head, but it felt so hard not to feel arousal over such an infantile act. This growing fascination had been a problem for the better part of the last day. Her entire body felt hot, she wanted to rub herself, finding sweet orgasmic release in the humiliation, and she wanted someone to take care of her. Ayatia maintained her discipline and steadfastness in trying to keep her adult mind and dignity allowed for her to pull through even the worse of embarrassment. But she determined not to disappoint her captain that held out the longest. She believed that she wasn't a baby, and thus, she was going to stand her captain's confidence.

But now it seemed like she was punishing her by ensuring that she felt every humiliating infantile act. She was tired, hungry, and felt awful after being caught in her lies. She didn't want to disappoint her captain anymore, didn't want to leave her side, and tried to make her happy. Ayatia wanted to masturbate so badly right now, wanted to drink from a bottle, and wanted a fresh diaper.

However, the final piece of Ayatia dignity and maturity disappearing came from an unlikely source. 

"Mama, why is that big girl wearing a diaper?" She could hear a young and male toddler observing them, "Is she a baby?"

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a cute little boy, clutching at her mothers' skirt and pointing towards them. The mother looked over and locked eyes with Ayatia. There were such amusement and surprise, but she gave her a sympathetic look as she stared at the back of her diaper. "Honey, don't poke and stare, it's not nice."

"But she's wearing a diaper!" He loudly announced, and the mother gave him a stern look before speaking, "Yes, she is, and that reminds me." She quickly kneeled to her child's level and pulled down his pants, revealing that he was wearing a diaper as well. "I was wondering why you were fidgeting. Someone left mommy a present in the back of his diaper." The now embarrassed toddler could only shake his head as her mother picked him up. They were walking towards Ayatia and Iylia!

'Oh, goddess, please don't do anything!' The mother approached and just made a passing comment, "It looks like your little girl needs a change." She announced with a smile, while the toddler boy had buried his face in the chest of her mother. She could empathize with how embarrassed the little boy was at that moment. It was the final piece that broke down Ayatia resistance. She was on the same level as an actual toddler now. 

Her infantile mind finally won out. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and soon, her captain felt them. "Hmm, what's the matter, sweetie?" She patted the back of her diaper and felt the mess. "Oh, I understand now." She turned her attention back to the mother and smiled at her, "I guess she does. Thank you for the heads up."

"No problem at all. I figured this was a new experience for the two of you." The mother heard a muffled 'mama!' from the toddler, and she rolled her eyes, "Well, I need to take care of my baby boy. You have a good night." Without much else, the mother and toddler pair took off.

"Well, I suppose human mothers are willing to look out for one another." She observed before looking down at the sniffling girl, "Do you need a diaper change, Ayatia?"

Rather than respond, she just kept gently crying and whining in the captains' arms. She didn't need to vocalize anything; Ayatia knew that sooner or later, a woman would come and change her into a fresh diaper. She didn't care anymore if people saw her as a baby; she knew now that she was a big baby. Nothing mattered far more than a fresh diaper, a bottle of milk, and any other thing that could make her feel cute and small. Ayatia accepted that this might be her fate now, and she didn't care.

Baby Ayatia had finally been born.

* * *

 

It was easy enough to find the only place in Theramore Isle for strangers to room and board at the so-called Arcane Mug. It was easy enough to find, which was a good thing as Iylia could start to detect the odor from Ayatia's poopy mess.

During the trek over to the inn, Ayatia was still crying but not outright sobbing or anything like that. She would occasionally say something along the lines of not liking the feeling in her diaper, asking for a bottle, or even for a hug from her captain. Iylia knew that something had changed in Ayatia, but when she spoke to her directly, her mind was still there, and she was paying attention. Otherwise, it felt like she was holding onto an actual baby. She didn't even seem to mind her exposed poopy diaper or that she was suckling on a pacifier in public. It was like another transformation had taken place. 

Ayatia was so light now, allowing for the experienced captain to carry her around with ease. Not only that, she was so soft and huggable! It was easy to see why mothers were always carrying babies around, but it was different for Iylia since she had the actual strength to bear this nearly 100-pound baby in her arms. It was so odd to consider her as one. Ayatia was still her sentinel, always a comrade, and a soldier. But now she was also a baby girl that needed diapers, needed to be looked after and cared for, and needed love and guidance.  

Iylia felt a new sense of purpose. She was going to help Ayatia recover, but also make her into a better woman. As she looked down at the baby girl in her arms, Iylia wondered if Ayatia truly realized how blessed she was to have someone take care of her of like she was now. A somewhat envious part of Iylia's mind wondered what it would be like to be in a similar position someday. 

Such thoughts aside, she found the Arcane Mug and quickly entered it. The place was busy, but thankfully everyone was too busy to unwind and relax to notice the one scantily clad and one adult baby Night Elves enter the establishment. Seeing the rest of Skyweaver Squad was at a close-by table, they signaled the pair over.

"Captain, we got rooms for the night. We even got you something to wear; it'll be in your room." Nilanas remarked over the increased din of the patrons. She handed the captain a small key.

"Okay, thank you." Iylia grabbed the key and noticed the three girls were staring at the fact that she was carrying Ayatia. "Is something with her?" Seldri pointed towards the seemingly upset baby girl. They could see tear stains on her cheeks, and she was whimpering still. The captain put her down, which seemed to upset Ayatia even more. "No, crying." The captain preemptively remarked, "I'll change you soon, baby."

The three girls stared at the exchange, "Captain, did something go wrong?" Aelea asked with obvious concern.

Iylia grimaced, "Something like that. I'll explain it in my room. We are having a team meeting right now." The Captain grabbed the baby girl's hand and pulled her along, "Which way to our rooms?"

The rest of Skyweaver Squad quickly directed them towards their captains' room, situated on the second floor of this building. It was room number seven, and upon entering it, the Captain saw that it was indeed a beautiful enough room: a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, and enough decent furniture and dressers for someone staying a while.

"Take a seat, girls. I think we are going to be a bit." They all took a seat while Ayatia stood by her captain, still sucking on her pacifier and looking expectantly at the woman in charge of them. The captain was pulling out some diapers and changing supplies, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to change Ayatia's diaper since she made a poopie in it."

All four girls blushed at the language being used by their Captain even more so when she was going to be changing Ayatia's diaper right in front of them and on the ground. "We have a lot to go over, and I need to make an announcement." She mentioned as she laid out a diaper, changing supplies, and a changing mat on the small rug in the center of the room.

"Now then, Ayatia, let's change your diaper!"

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes and one embarrassing diaper change later, Iylia had explained what had happened. It wasn't easy, but she told them the full truth about what led up to Ayatia's babyfication. Naturally, all three were shocked to hear such a thing.

"How could you do something like that, Ayatia?!" Aelea asked as she looked close to tears, "I know he hurt you too, but that doesn't change the fact that you instigate this whole situation!"

The baby-girl had started sobbing and didn't want to look at any of them. The shameful truth of Ayatia's transgressions and the embarrassment of getting a diaper change in front of them was too much. Her captain, however, silenced any further comments with a glare and gently picked up Ayatia and cradled her on Iylia's bed.

"Shh, it's okay, baby." She gently coo'd as the three watched their captain show such a tenderness, "They aren't mad at you, they are just worried that you might have hurt yourself."

All three could only watch as their comrade sobbed and cried about that she was sorry and didn't want to hurt anyone. Whatever feels of anger, they felt disappeared, and all they felt was sympathy and pity towards their friend. "I-I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to yell at her. We don't understand why she did it, though."

Iylia sighed and waited for Ayatia to calm down a little before speaking, "I think I'm partly responsible for all of this mess." She gave a sad look towards each of the girls, "I've been teaching your girls not to take any shit from anyone, to be proud as women and sentinels, and to push back." They all but gasped when they saw a few tears rolled down their captain's cheeks, "And look where it's taken us. My pride as an officer caused Ayatia to possibly never be a sentinel again, and our squad could've very well been disbanded." She wiped away her tears, "But I can do better,  _we_  can all do better. So starting now, we are going to be raising Ayatia again as part of her punishment. But also training her back to the level that she was before she got transformed."

There was a look of encouragement towards the rest of her squad, "I also want to make it clear that if you aren't comfortable with any of this, I won't begrudge you for not wanting to take part in this, or even leaving to join with another squad."

"No way am I leaving!" Aelea fiercely exclaimed to her captain.

"Nor am I. I don't care if I have to change a bunch of diapers, I won't leave you and Ayatia," Seldri said with conviction in her voice.

Nilanas nodded, "What they said. I'll stand by you and Ayatia, Captain."

Iylia gave each one of them a grateful look and a "thank you" for sticking by them. As soon as Ayatia calmed down, the Captain allowed for her to sit up, resulting in each girl giving their babied companion a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Captain; we'll help take care of Ayatia and treat her like a baby as well." Aelea had a broad smile on her face, although she idly wondered if this was a punishment. She didn't see anything wrong with being taken care of and loved by the Captain. Both Nilanas and Seldri were thinking the same thing in their minds. 

"Girls, I wanted to ask you something as well." Their captain spoke up again, "Because I want to clear the air while we have this chance. Is there anything else that anyone needs to get off their chest while we are talking?" Iylia had noticed how different everyone had been acting since this whole thing had started and wanted to know if there were any issues. "I won't judge anyone for wanting to bring up any grievances or-"

Nilanas interrupted her, "I want to wear diapers and be babied as well, Captain."

Everyone stared at her from the rather blunt response, "Wha-" Iylia spoke up, and then Seldri started talking as well.

"Uh, yeah. I want the same thing. It's been on my mind for the better part of the day. You know, try it out and see how it feels." She was blushing a brilliant shade of blue.

Aelea shyly spoke up now, "I want to wear diapers and be babied too. Look at it this way, Captain, I can act like a playmate with Ayatia!" 

They all sounded excited, and this surprised Iylia. She began laughing, surprising her squadmates quite a bit. Their captain seldom laughed! It took her a good minute and a half to calm down before she gave a somewhat embarrassed and shy look towards her compatriots.

"Well, I suppose if we are putting everything forward right now...I've been thinking the same thing." They all stared before they started to giggle and laugh with their captain. Even Ayatia began to giggle cutely upon feeling the change in emotions around her squadmates and officers. Once everyone settled down, it was Seldri that spoke up.

"So, how does this work then?" She tentatively asked her squad, "Do we just all wear diapers now and take turns with each other?"

Iylia shook her head, "We are going to treat this like a luxury, save for Ayatia anyway. That means when we aren't on break, we are still acting as professional soldiers of Darnassus. And speaking of that, we're getting assigned a new mission, to Northrend even."

The three still adult girls looked concerned over this development, "We are going to Northrend and with Ayatia? Isn't that dangerous."

"It will be, hence, why are still going to be training and preparing for the mission. So each of us is going to be holding off any thoughts of us being giggling, gurgling babies for a bit." They all blushed as such a colorful phrase being uttered to describe what they wanted. Still, they all nodded and voiced that they would be ready for the journey. 

"But for tonight, I think we'll just relax." She spoke with a small smile towards her comrades.

"Now then, who wants to be diapered first?" She asked with a little bit of awkwardness in her tone. Tonight was undoubtedly turning into a weird night, but she wasn't against it. They deserve it, after bearing through everything and even going so far as to go all the way to Northrend. 

The three of them looked at each other. Then three sentinels seemingly made a wordless agreement, smirked at their captain before walking towards her. "We think you might be the one deserving to get babied right now," Nilanas said with certainty in her voice. 

Iylia blushed and tried to dissuade them, "Now, I don't think that's necessary." But soon, all three were standing next to her while she was sitting on her bed. Ayatia was watching with some fascination at the event unfolding in front of her.

"Come on, Captain, just us babies in here!" Aelea said with some amusement as she grabbed her captain's right arm. Nilanas grabbed her left and pulled their captain up from the bed. Seldri approached next and then promptly started undressing Iylia.

Her body felt on fire from embarrassment, but she didn't want it to stop. The sentinel-captain decided to have a little fun and acted like she didn't want to continue. She started resisting, "I-I changed my mind. I don't want to be babied!" She gasped when she felt her bra removed, exposing her breasts to them all. The three girls started giggling, while Ayatia just stared at the exposed tits hungrily.

"Aww, captains embarrassed that she's going to be a baby soon!" They all giggled, and soon Iylia felt her chainmail and panties being pulled down, leaving her exposed. 'Oh goddess, why does this feel so good?!' She thought to herself at being treated this way. 

"That human sergeant said that she'd put you in a diaper if you were wearing your battle garb again. Maybe we should let her do that?" The gently guided and pushed Iylia down to the same changing mat that she had used to change Ayatia. Naked, exposed, powerless, and vulnerable, she didn't feel like a captain as the three women stared down at her with eager smiles.

Seldri grabbed a thick diaper and some powder, "Okay, Captain, lift your tush, and we can get started." Iylia was still giving a feeble struggling attempt, which resulted in her much stronger companion to get grab both her legs and pulled them up.

"Captain, you got a nice ass. I can see why you like showing it off!" Aelea remarked with some awe in her voice as she grabbed a powderpuff and started to coated the Night Elfs hindquarters with the sweet-smelling substance. Iylia gave an embarrassed whine, which caused Nilanas to come by with a pair of objects.

"Here, Captain, suck on this for a bit." An orange pacifier was shoved in her mouth, causing the captain to take a few tentative tastes of the plastic bulb. She tasted mango, her favorite! She couldn't stop herself from suckling on the infantile object after that. Next, she felt a wooden handle placed in her right hand. Looking down, she saw it was a red and white rattle. 

"Give it a few shakes; it'll calm you down." Iylia felt ridiculous to be shaking such a thing, but she did so anyway. In the meanwhile, Seldri finished powdering the front of Iylia's crotch. And to her embarrassment, Iylia could feet her companions staring at her glistening pussy. It was difficult to describe the feeling of burning desire that Iylia was feeling at this moment.

The first time she ever felt this way was when she had first taken a stroll in some scandalous garb. She could remember all the stares of men and women on her body. Iylia knew that they were staring at her ass, tits, and legs. She had walked with absolute feminine confidence and grace, knowing that all eyes on her were coveting her body or wanted it for themselves. Iylia could still remember barely walking the entire time, her whole body felt on fire from embarrassment, but the rush was unlike anything else.

But this experience was different. Iylia's team was putting a diaper on her and making her act like a baby. That same feeling returned after so many absent decades. She wanted to touch herself badly, to hear them coo and aww at how cute she looked at how naughty she was being. However, she soon felt a new and foreign sensation under her butt. It felt soft, poofy, and thick. She stared at the thick garment that was being pulled up over her powdered front and nearly moaned at feeling it's babyish confines across her waist. The padding was so thick she could already know that she couldn't close her legs all the way. The waistband of the diaper went almost up to her belly button. Iylia idly noticed that she was shaking the rattle faster and sucking a lot more aggressively on her pacifier.   

Once Seldri finished taping the diaper up, Iylia felt like her entire crotch was encased in a small pillow. Looking over the front of the diaper, it was a white diaper with blue and green colored trimmings. On the front of it were pastel figures of acorns, leaves, and baby hippogriffs. Four large tapes had been folded across the front, and Iylia could only stare at how thick it looked on her body.

Her girls, including Ayatia, gave a small cheer that made Iylia blush and worried that someone would hear them.

"Captains such a cute baby!" Aelea exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. Seldri pulled their captain up, who looked very awkward in her diaper. This act was followed by Seldri giving Iylia's rear a quick smack, causing the captain to yelp. 

"Now that's a thick diaper!" Seldri remarked with some awe. 

Nilanas smirked at their captain, "Okay, Captain. Have a seat by Ayatia. We'll need to diaper Seldri next!" The pathfinder seemed surprised, especially once she felt Aelea giggling and grabbing the shocked woman. 

Iylia waddled back over to her bed, still suckling on her pacifier and give a few minor shakes of her rattle. Ayatia was staring at her captain with a look of pure admiration and surprise. "Go ahead and stare. I like the attention." Her captain sweetly remarked as she sat down next to Ayatia, and as they watched, their three fellow sisters start their descent into diapers days. 

The sentinel-captain briefly felt Ayatia hand interlock with her free one. "Yo-you look cute, Captain!"

She smiled in good nature, "I don't feel all that mature, though. I guess I partly deserve this though."

The two were silent for a moment as they watched Aelea and Nilanas struggle to put Seldri in a diaper. The stronger girl was saying that she can diaper herself before a pacifier was shoved in her mouth.

"Captain," Ayatia quietly asked so only she could hear, "Can I ask for a request?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

Ayatia shyly looked away, "Can I call you, mama?"

Iylia laughed and pointed to herself, "I don't think I look like a mama right now. In some way, you are technically the older baby at this moment." To her surprise, though, Ayatia shook her head.

"No, you're our mama, always!" The way she said that with so much certainty, and that she was referencing the others as well, touched Iylia. The diapered mama then wrapped her arms around her baby girl, "Okay then, you can call me, mama."

A bright and infectious smile appeared on Ayatia as she cheered, "Mama!" She hugged her captain, who hugged her back. It felt right for Ayatia to call her that.

* * *

 

The rest of the night passed into a relatively peaceful mood. The now diapered Skyweaver Squad attempted to define what exactly this all meant for them as individuals and as sentinels. Their impromptu babying turned into a team-building exercise and also something like a girls' night in Iylia's room. Their captain spent time setting the ground rules and restrictions for any future activities. 

For one, they would be a lot more cloth diapers to conserve the disposables for Ayatia. Another was that during missions, the rest of them wouldn't be using diapers, although Iylia was considering them for long term scouting missions, otherwise using pacifiers and toys was acceptable. It was another surreal experience on top of everything that had happened in the last day and a half.

She also set the groundwork for Ayatia's punishment, which made her now effectively a baby in their care the whole time. They would still train her, though. Her body may have been reduced to some baby girl like figure, but Ayatia had the determination to return to her old self.

Considering she had no issues with that, Iylia introduced a "new" corporal punishment for the group, spankings. Each morning and night, Ayatia would get 30 spanks and administred in front of the others. The captain also threatened to use a similar punishment on the others if they got out of line. She saw that they didn't take the threat seriously, but she was sure they'd come to fear going over her lap in due time.   

After that, the rest of the night became a frenzy of games and companionship. Unlike what most men would think, this did not turn into some lesbian orgy. Night Elves might be sexually liberated, but Skyweaver Squad was still processing this new experience, and the thought of anything sexual among squadmates was far from their mind. Although Iylia suspected everyone was going to be exploring themselves personally in their rooms that night. 

No, instead, they spent most of the night conversing and learning about why they seemed so attracted to diapers and being babied. Odds were good that they'd never really understand their new kink, but then again, they didn't seem to care. Iylia had suspected it had something do with this magic bag that Henry had access too, perhaps some residual effects leftover from Ayatia. But she also suspected that her girls were enjoying something incredibly taboo. It wasn't like Iylia didn't understand that feeling, though.

Iylia ultimately purchased some food and drinks for everyone, but they took the time to enjoy it in their captains' room. The dress that the girls had bought her was a little too conservative for her taste, it only showed off a little of her cleavage and legs, but it would save her from getting diapered by a human sergeant. 

Their mealtime was a rather exciting affair. Iylia decided to make it a learning experience. Each girl took turns feeding Ayatia, whether by spoon or bottle-feeding her, burping her, and also cleaning up any messes she made. They also took turns on each other, resulting in a lot of laughter and messes. Everyone gleefully took turns feeding their Captain as well. 

It was also around this point that everyone needed to answer the call of nature. Naturally, Ayatia wet and messed herself with no control or issue. However, it was Nilanas who used her diapers next. She just announced that she wanted to feel a wet and messy diaper, and promptly began squatting and grunting. They watched with some surprise as her diapers began to discolor and expand outward. Upon finishing, she sat down in her mess and sucked on a blue pacifier.  

Seldri took it a step further, waiting until she was desperate to go before pretending to "accidentally" wet and mess herself. She found some enjoyment when Iylia played along and playfully asked her if Seldri had an accident.

Aelea had troubles even wetting herself, which prompted Seldri and Ayatia to tickle their companion until she did so. After that, it was easier for her to poop once the initial hesitation went away. 

And of course, everyone was expecting their Captain to use her diapers as well. Once again, the familiar burning sensation came back as her four girls watched her pee and messed her diaper. They seemed to take extra pleasure in saying what a good girl she was for using her diapers. Iylia likely learned that she enjoyed condescending compliments aimed at her.

However, once the smell of pee and poop became unbearable, their captain ordered everyone to take a bath. Another hour later, everyone was cleaned and diapered again. Iylia mentioned that these would be the last diapers for tonight. They can attempt to go shopping for cloth diapers  _after_ they get their mission brief, but by the morning, everyone (save for Ayatia) would need to be in their panties again. Iylia made a mention that anyone caught wetting or messy their panties would indeed get diapers, but they'd be wearing their battle garb along with them.

By the time everyone was diapered, it was approaching midnight. Iylia ordered her squadmates to head to their rooms for the night, but Ayatia would be staying with her. They bid their captain and baby companion goodnight and quickly waddled away. No doubt eager to explore what it was like to play with oneself in a diaper.

The end of festivities left Ayatia to stare expectantly at her captain on the bed. However, both were cleaned and diapered, Iylia walked over and quickly got into bed. Ayatia seemed a little disappointed, but she also felt exhausted after all the fun from this evening.  

Iylia didn't mind when Ayatia curled up next to and embraced her captain, she smiled and kissed the top of her charges head. 

"Mama, thank you for everything." Ayatia muttered sleepily, "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay; you are just a baby, you didn't know any better." Iylia sweetly remarked to Ayatia. It was a little condescending, but considering how close Ayatia almost ruined her life, Iylia felt it was deserved. She reminded herself that tomorrow morning was going to be interesting for Ayatia once she got her spankings.

Ayatia didn't argue the point. She went to move her head towards her captain's exposed breasts. Iylia gasped when she felt her lips on her right tit, but didn't discourage her to stop. Iylia felt like this was taking advantage of someone dependent on her, but not even the captain couldn't stop her hand from moving across the front of Ayatia's diaper and pressing down on it. Ayatia gave a much louder gasp of pleasure, reminding Iylia of what Orlin had said about Ayatia's sensitivity.

She felt Ayatia squirm under her touch, and Iylia felt an increased suckling on her nipple from the baby girl. Iylia was no stranger to sick, male or female, but the way Ayatia was doing it felt like she was desperate, almost needing to drink her captain's non-existant milk. So as the sentinel-captain dug her fingers into the dry padding of her baby girl, the loud sounds of slurping and suckling could be heard in the room. 

Ayatia started grinding against her hand, which caused Iylia's free hand to gently rub circles on Ayatia's back, "Take your time; I'm not going anywhere." She breathed out as the increasing desire in her loins grew. Iylia pulled away from her right hand and decided to embrace the girl before she started grinding her diapered crotch against Ayatia's.  

The sound of plastic crinkling grew louder, as did their moans and sighs of pleasure. This type of pleasure felt terrific to both diapered women, causing them to increase in the speed of their mutual grinding. Iylia was whispering little things into the baby girl's ear, saying that she was doing great and that Mama loves her. Poor Ayatia, though, with her increased hypersensitive sex, lasted only a minute and a half before she practically screamed into the breasts of her captain as she came. 

Her captain lasts another three minutes, taking the time to comfort Ayatia and praise her for being such a good girl. The burning desire covered her entire body, and Iylia savored the warmth. The intensity of her orgasm was undoubtedly up there with the first time she had sex and the feeling she had from the first time showing off her body. Her body shivered, her legs shook, there was a twitch in her stomach that almost caused her to giggle, and she couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.

It felt  _good_. The act of grinding ones diapered crotch against another, but it felt good. Both Iylia and Ayatia were breathing hard before they continued again for perhaps a half an hour. The Captain didn't want to believe that she had done anything immoral. Yes, Baby Ayatia was emotionally a child, but her mind and body were still that of an adult woman.  

Perhaps there would be a sense of shame tomorrow, but right now, as the sleeping baby girl next to her had a smile on her face. Maybe she hadn't done the correct thing, but she hadn't done anything wrong as well. At least that is what Iylia told herself as she drifted off to sleep. Her entire squad, including herself, had gone an impromptu journey of self-discovery. It was certainly an odd one, but not exactly terrible. Iylia felt some pride at how she and her teammates came together to help one of their own, even going so far as to act like babies to help her, though Iylia suspected that wasn't exactly the core motivation.

But they would get through this, they would learn, and they would overcome. In a way, they were still proud women. They hadn't taken any shit, and we're all stronger for it. 

Iylia would keep her promise; she would fix Ayatia. Or, at the very least, she would help her adjust to her new life. And by the Goddess, Iylia would get answers from this Henry. They all deserved to know why this happened. If need be, perhaps they can all get some closure. It would be a very long and possibly dangerous journey, but Skyweaver Squad would be able to handle it.

As the captain drifted to sleep, she didn't notice the front of her diaper starting to get very warm as she wet herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? More diaper girls? Hell yeah, can't go wrong with that. If you are thinking "wow, these girls took to be diapered and babied pretty fast" well, do keep in mind that this story still has smut logic and whatnot. And honestly, do you want to read a Warcraft ABDL story that doesn't have a bunch of characters getting diapered at some point? 
> 
> Not going to lie, this one just got out of control, but I did want to try and make something of it. Still, I doubt anyone is going to hate it. At least it took me only a week. 
> 
> Anyway, the next couple of chapters will focus on Henry.


	12. Vrykul Women and Magic Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teleportation spell has catapulted Henry across the world to the frozen continent of Northrend. A dangerous, icy, land but where his next step will be to find answers. Hopefully, he can survive long enough to do so. His only hope is coming across friendly natives, and considering his current luck, that might not be too outrageous a possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first part of the Northrend Arc. This chapter took a while to complete due to IRL issues, and it once again getting out of hand. Hopefully, people are still reading this and enjoying everything.

** Vrykul Women and Magic Powers **

There was a sense of vertigo mixed with an assortment of colors and the smell ozone as Henry disappeared and reappeared in a brief explosion of arcane energies. He felt the wind on his body as he plummeted to the ground. Thankfully, he was spared a gruesome death by impact as he appeared only two or three feet above a grassy hill.

"AUGH!" He screamed as his body hit the ground and started rolling down the grassy hill as gravity took over. Precisely four seconds later, the baby boy came to a stop at the base of the hill. Once the sense of vertigo and dizziness left him, he tentatively opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the ground. Shaking his head, he looked around and realized quite fast that he wasn't in Theramore Isle anymore.

Henry doesn't recognize this place at all. It looks like he was in the middle of some clearing surrounded by dark forest. Huge trees dominated all around him, and they had bits of snow on their branches. He quickly realized how cold it was as well. Henry was wearing only a onesie; his legs and arms were exposed. While not enough to cause him to shiver, he was feeling quite chilly at the moment.

"Okay, where did Jaina send me? This place is supposed to be Northrend, but where exactly?" Henry muttered to himself as he started to rub his arms to warm himself up. His adventurous side was enjoying looking around at this place; it was new and exotic but somehow familiar. It reminded him of Elwynn Forest during the winter. However, there was a stark difference as Henry felt the biting chill of a wind that sounded like it was howling over the horizon. It was scary, so much so that Henry didn't mind the warm feeling as he wet his diaper. 

Henry realized how utterly screwed he was at this moment. He was somewhere in Northrend, without  _anything_  to help keep him alive. But the fates spared him a complete and total chance of dying, for as Henry was trying not to panic, the baby boy felt a burst of energy near him. He turned to hear the sound of something popping into existence and landing right next to him.

It was Valrah's diaper-bag! Henry had never been so happy to see it. The adult baby eagerly picked up the magic item and held it close by, at the very least he won't starve, die of thirst, or have to move about with no diapers. Still, Henry was in a bad situation. He still had no armor, weapons, or means to determine where he was exactly. This situation is still quite awful, and he hated it even more, so considering he might have been able to have some more fun with Jaina and Aegwynn. 

He felt himself get a little mad at Jaina but decided that she wasn't trying to hurt him, only help him get to his next point. Well, lesson learned, don't ask a powerful mage with the mind of a toddler to do anything for you. 

But while there was some eagerness to explore, there was also the unknown that terrified him. Baby Henry was scared, and he wanted to start crying and wailing for someone to save him. However, Henry was able to suppress it for now. He reminded himself that he survived a week in Dustwallow Marsh. Henry was a skilled and experienced explorer, and a traveler like him lived for places like Northrend. Plus, if he wanted to be a man, he had to take care of himself in situations like this and make sure that he survived. He was going to use his fear as a drive to make it out of this situation!

He considered his situation and reminded himself that the Horde and Alliance had  _won_  the Northrend Campaign, and that meant the dreaded Scourge was defeated. There had to be plenty of people around the continent. Henry had heard stories about settlers along the coasts and military outposts. Hell, the floating city of Dalaran was hovering above the continent! He might have been in the middle of no-where, but there was a good chance he'd encounter friendly people. Even the Horde wouldn't be so awful, especially if he found some Trolls that he could communicate with and explain his situation.

Glancing down at his current garb, Henry reminded himself that he would have a lot of things to explain. Quite a lot of embarrassing things, especially. His only hope was that the power and magic in the diaper-bag would direct him towards someone that would take care of him. At this point, he'd have to trust a woman would just come along and save him. Something demeaning about needing a female to rescue him all the time, but a part of him was starting to not care about such things. 

If his fate was to be babied by some woman, so be it. Better than freezing to death or getting killed. Henry refocused his attention on getting out of this current location. Looking up in the sky, he saw that it was still early morning above him. That meant that Henry was still in a similar timezone as Theramore. So he had all day before it got dark. Henry just had to find his way out of wherever this was and back to civilization. But as an experienced traveler, Henry had enough knowledge and experience that he figured he could get out of this situation quickly.

So with a little more confidence, he got ready to move out. He took stock on his diaper and found that it could still take a lot more. So at least he didn't need to change right away. He pulled out a few items from the diaper-bag, a -baby bottle of water, a pacifier, and a full brim bonnet to keep the sun out of his eyes. Still looking like an exaggerated baby, Henry at least could travel in relative comfort, although the booties he was wearing were going to be an issue. 

Still, onward to a new land!

* * *

 

Henry was utterly lost. And no, that wasn't just because he was in the middle of nowhere on an entirely different continent. He was lost in this forest now after trekking through it for a couple of hours. The sky became obscured due to the increased foliage of the trees, and he found no rivers or streams that could guide him out. 

This situation had gone from bad to worse. Henry was also sure that if he weren't careful, he'd be in quite a bit of danger. He could hear the sounds of the howling wind, but also other creatures off in the distance. A part of him was wondering how easy it would be for whatever monsters in this forest to spot him — wearing a baby blue onesie, with a white bonnet and large diaper around his waist. He stood out like a sore thumb. Henry was also probably smelling quite ripe at this point. Having already wet himself two or three times, but he couldn't know for sure. The bottom of his feet was sore as well due to a lack of proper footpads.

He was understandably getting a bit worried and upset. Sore, tired, and needing a change, there were only so many ways this could go wrong. But as Henry was trying in vain to find a direction out of here, he heard something stirring only a short distance away. It was howling, but it wasn't the wind that caused it. Fear gripped him, and he quickly tried to run/waddle his way out of possible danger. Unfortunately, he never got too used to the idea of running while wearing such thick diapers. It was always part of his to-do-list, but now his procrastination was about to catch up to him literally. 

Luck was slightly on his side, if one could call it that, as he ended up in a clearing. So at the very least, he'd get a good look at his potential killer and have the sky above him when he died. Before he could attempt to run anywhere else though, whatever was chasing him had caught up. It was a wolf, but a massive one. Easily the size of a horse, with fur black as midnight, two blood-red eyes, and fangs that looked like they rip a man's throat out in one quick lunge. 

The wolf was staring at Henry intently and growling at him as well. "G-good boy, nice wolfy." Henry tried to appease the creature in vain as he took a few steps back. However, his soon to be killer was making slow movements towards him and licked its jowls. Trying to move further back from the wolf, Henry slipped and fell on his padded rear. The ever increasing doom caused Henry to wet and mess himself in fear. He tried to summon forth some power from the diaper-bag, but it wasn't reacting at all. At the very least, Henry could say that he didn't break down and start crying like a baby before he died, to what little that mattered at this moment.

However, fate protected Henry once again. For as soon as the wolf started moving towards to pounce Henry, an arrow, easily the size of Henry's forearm, hit the beast right into the jugular. The black wolf didn't even seem to realize it was dead as its body just toppled over in a heap. The sense of relief flooded through Henry; he almost thought he had somehow wet himself again. He looked over to where the shot had come from, and out came a woman.

Correction, out came a tall and muscular woman. She was bigger than Mommy! She was a beautiful blonde, whose hair was wild and her face displayed seemingly gentle strength. She almost looked like she was wearing the garb of the Night Elf that he had encountered in Dustwallow Marsh, made up of animal furs, leather armor, and other strange materials covered her athletically toned body. She quietly walked over to the body of the slain wolf, taking out the arrow but sparing no glance at the carcass.

Still, in awe of what just happened, Henry was sitting on his poopy rear as the large woman peered down at him, "Gerir minn sit deceive mik?" The words that came out of her mouth were strange, save for one word that Henry picked up, the word deceive. Did she think he was playing a trick on her? She looked human, but he'd never heard of humans getting this big. It was also odd that he could even understand part of that sentence. 

Realizing how awkward this must look, Henry tried speaking, "Ahh, thank you for saving me!" He gave her a very grateful look, "I don't suppose you can point me towards the nearest Alliance or Horde outpost?"

She tilted her head to the side, seemingly confused at his words but also looking at him with some awe. "Þú lítar maðr, en þú dress lítar babe?" She smiled broadly at Henry before she quickly kneeled and scooped him up by his armpits.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Henry couldn't believe how easily she picked him up or that this was happening so fast. Well, he couldn't precisely say this situation was a worse one than what he just got out of a few minutes ago. However, this half-giant woman surprised him by doing something no woman had done yet. The half-giant hoisted him up far enough so that her face was near his diaper. She took a few tentative sniffs before grimacing at how poopy and wet diaper.

"Þú eru kindr! Oh, gods rinn hafrewardedr minn patience!" Now she sounded quite happy and brought Henry down to her eye level, "Don't worry, ek'll takkarer ór þú!" He could make out only a few words, but he did hear a 'don't worry,' and with the smile on her face, he was at least positive he wasn't going to die now. Before picking him up, her eyes noticed the diaper-bag. She quickly grabs it and looks inside it, smiling further upon seeing all the diaper supplies inside the bag.

The blond half-giant moves to hold him with one hand as she fiddles with the straps and strings on her tunic. She undoes them all, and Henry gazes at the sight of breasts the size of his head. Henry stares for a few seconds at the fantastic pair of tits, before she pushes him face-first in between them. The blond was now cradling his padded rear with one hand while keeping his body close to her. The warmth was terrific after hours in the chilly wind, and she was even bunding him back up, creating some harness for his body. This proximity allowed Henry to smell her entire body, it was like a barrage of firewood, oak, and mountain spring water all rolled into one. 

This feeling of comfort, along with the warm diaper around his waist, caused Baby Henry to return. He quickly worked his mouth around one of the nipples after reposition his head. Henry didn't get any milk, but the now mentally infantile man felt a lot better with the tit in his mouth. He quietly nursed from it, feeling docile and content as he nursed. The giant seemed surprised before beaming a smile down at him. 

"Bless þú, móðir Freya!" She seemed to mutter before she carried Henry off into the forest.

* * *

 

It felt like an hour, but Henry didn't seem to know or care anymore. It was as he predicted, going to end up this way. He had been saved by a woman, promptly babied, and taken to safety. The remaining adult part of his mind was trying to comprehend if the diaper bag seemed to increase his luck for situations like these, but nothing else? It seemed to have failed in keeping him alive, but then somehow landed him in the care of Uhzi and Fulrie? It could turn grown women into adult baby versions of themselves, transform clothing into babyish garb, and even reduce the mental and emotional capacity of even powerful women like Jaina Proudmoore.

But the damn thing couldn't protect him? Then why would Mommy give him such an item outside of making sure he had unlimited diapers? As his mind wandered over the capabilities and limitations of such magic, he didn't notice when they arrived at a rather large home. It looked like a long-house of some kind, made of wood and stone. The blond giant seemed excited now, especially once she and Henry entered inside her domicile. 

"Rista, komquickr, gods rinn hafsvrörumk minn prayers!" She called out, likely to someone else in this building. She carried Henry over into what was a bedroom. Quickly undoing him from his impromptu baby harness, he whines pitifully upon having his mouth forced from her nipple. The blond coo'd at how upset he looked before gently bowing down to kiss him on the top of his forehead.

"Þú'll munu ryðjokr fed brátt!" She spoke her language in an assuring voice before planting a few quick kisses on his cheeks. This distraction caused Baby Henry to giggle and, in turn, causing the blond to laugh as she went to set him down on the bed. The blond started undoing the straps of his onesie and pulled the flaps back to see his soaked and messy diaper. 

The giant stared for a moment, likely mesmerized at seeing a disposable diaper. "Hvat strange garb þú hafár!" She spoke again, and Henry picked up only a few words out of that exchange. Still, his current caretaker wrinkled her nose at the smell from his diaper. She also poked and giggled at the crinkling from the diaper.

Henry could either another voice call out as it approached, another woman answered, "Hvat's með allr noise, inn Aseni?" Another giant of a woman entered the room, and Light be good; she was gorgeous! A redhead with a body that somehow combined muscles with feminine grace. 

Unlike the blond, she was wearing a lot less clothing. It was almost like a leotard mixed with cloth arm, but completely legless. He could even see that it barely protected the modest of her pussy. Her cleavage was barely covered up, and he could make out a well-toned stomach. This new half-giant  _had_  to be even stronger than the blond. 

As the redhead stepped inside, she quickly noticed that the blond had something on the bed. She also blanched and covered her nose, "Með godsrinn, hvat er at lykt?!

The blond seemed to perk up and gestured her to come over before pointing at Baby Henry. The redhead stared for a few seconds before she turned to her compatriot with significant confusion on her voice, "I-is at maðrr?!" She was now directly and angrily, pointing at Henry. Uh oh, this doesn't look good.

Henry watched as the blond wilted slightly before perking up and gesturing towards his diaper-bag. She quickly poured out all its contents, gracing the two women with all his babyish articles and a completely refilled set of diapers. The blond was then pointing towards Henry's used diaper and was arguing something to the redhead, who still didn't look convinced.

"Hann's kindr, hí, líta!" The blond announced with what sounded certainty in her voice as she grabbed a rattle and held it up for Henry. His babyish side took over, and he quickly laughed and giggled at the fun rattle in her hands! His hands reached out for the toy, which he was given to his delight. The baby boy started lying on his back as he shook the rattle, gurgling all the same.

The redhead still wasn't convinced, "At doesn't prove hvatvetna!" She all but exclaimed to the blond before she roughly took the toy from Henry's hands. Taking away his rattle was a mistake. Once Henry didn't have the toy in his hands, he started tearing up. Then he felt the used diaper and was reminded that he wanted to be dry again. He started wailing loudly. The redhead grimaced and covered her ears, while the blond quickly scooped up Henry and tried to calm him down.

"Fyrir loveinn ór, munu þú shut hann upp!" She yelled over the wailing infant towards the blond. The blond was already working on that, though. She quickly worked on soothing him by offering her breast again and gently humming to him. After about four minutes of infantile wailing, Henry calmed down enough to rest his head on her breasts.

"Sjá, ek told þú hann var kindr!" She glared towards the redhead who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Making a pointing gesture toward Henry's diaper, she spoke again, "Reisiligr! En þú þorfutilr khange hann!" It sounded like she wanted Henry to be changed out of his dirty diaper.

The blond nodded and placed the now calm baby back on the bed. She quickly got to work on grabbing some supplies, though the concept of a disposable diaper was a little strange to her. The Redhead was making idle comments to the blond about one thing or another. Once she figured them out, she quickly untapped the used diaper around Henry. Both women grimaced at the smell, but the blond got to work on cleaning Henry. As the redhead looked down, she started laughing and pointing out something to the blond.

"Lítár hvernig smár hann er!" She was pointing directly to his flaccid penis. The blond also got a good look and begun laughing as well. A part of Henry's mind was aware that they likely had seen bigger cocks in their time, mainly due to their size. But, he couldn't stop thinking that it was a first for any woman to make fun of his size. It was perhaps all relative in the end, but it didn't help his masculinity that such beautiful women were saying that he had a babydick.

The blond at least was only giggling now as she grabbed his legs and started cleaning his butt. After about three or so minutes of cleaning, Henry felt better and started sucking on his thumb in contentment. The redhead shook her head at the display, while the blond smiled as she grabbed some baby powder. Getting his diaper changed by such women was interesting. The size difference certainly helped create the illusion of him being a small child getting his diaper changed by an adult. Mommy might have come close to the fantasy, but even these women were a head taller than her. 

Henry soon felt a diaper placed under his now powdered bottom, and he could tell from the thickness that the blond had grabbed a nighttime diaper. He whined behind his thumb, not wanting to wear such a thick diaper all day, but she paid him no mind as she quickly worked out how to put a disposable diaper on him. His nighttime one was a cute green and blue with little stars and moons all over the plastic. The blond seemed quite happy while the redhead was still looking at this whole situation, and Henry, with a look of slight disgust. As always, Henry felt better being in a dry diaper again.

"Hann's slíkr góðr sveinn!" The blond cheered at Henry and clapped excitedly at him, who, in turn, clapped and giggled back at her. The look he received from the redhead made it clear that all she thought of him was how pathetic he looked and acted at this very moment. Henry, however, didn't care at all. The blond picked Henry up and started kissing him all over his face. Holding him with one hand and the other holding his diapered bottom, she quickly took him out of the bedroom and towards what looked to be a kitchen.

It was if Henry was generous, quite rustic by all appearances. He could see what looked to be a rather primitive stove and oven, with hanging slabs of meat and a few prepared loaves of bread. The redhead and blond were still conversing, likely about him as the redhead was pointing at him, and the blond smiling as she looked for something. Henry suddenly felt two fingers enter into this mouth and pushing it open; the blond was looking intently inside before pulling her fingers back.

That action seemed to fulfill some unheard requirement as she gestured towards the redhead to start grabbing what looked to be some meat, fruits, and bread. Said, giantess rolled her eyes but grabbed some items. The blond meanwhile had sat down next to the table and put Henry on her lap. As soon as the food was set down on the table, she grabbed a few greasy morsels of meat and held them up to Henry.

"Opnað wide fyrir mama!" He half understood what she said, but the intent was apparent as she animately opened her mouth. She wanted to feed Henry, which was fine since he was starving. Opening his mouth, he was surprised though at how she was practically forcing the food into him. 

"Et allr ór þessi fyrir mama, svá þú'll grow stórr ok sterkr!" Henry didn't understand what she was saying, but she kept putting food in front of his mouth. After about twenty minutes, Henry felt utterly stuffed. He was fed fruits, meat, bread, and some vegetables. It was enough for two men, but for Henry, he had to eat every last scrap of it. He whimpered as he realized that he was going to be pooping his diapers quite a bit. She at least followed up with a bottle of water, which helped wash everything down his gullet. 

The redhead, who'd also taken to eating something, watched the display with something akin to morbid fascination. "Þú eru going til regret feeding hann at mjök."

This comment seemed to amuse the blond, who giggled at then poked at Henry's tummy. "Þat's reisiligr. Ek'll haftilr fá nýtöttumk til changing hann." Her hand went down to grasp at the front of his diaper. Henry figured they were talking about his diapers in some form or fashion. After all this excitement, though, Henry felt himself starting to grow tired. The hiking, the near-death, meeting a new mommy, and getting fed was too much for him, and he felt like a nap was necessary.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, the universal gesture caught the attention of the blond who scooped him up again. "Tími fyrir kind til takar nap!" He didn't know most of what she said, but he caught the word nap in there. He certainly didn't resist the warming feeling as he was carried back towards the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed before quickly disappearing. The redhead walked back into the room and glared at Henry, "Ek don't veit hvat þinn goal er hí, en ek munu munu watching you, maðr."

She turned around and left, leaving the sleepy baby boy to consider if she is going to be another Hope. The thought didn't sit well with him. As he contemplated such problems, he heard the sound of the blond returning, but it sounded like she was carrying something. Henry's eyes widen when he saw it; it was a crib! A big one at that, why the hell would they have such a thing here?

As the blond sat it down near the bed, the blond didn't even look to have strained herself with carrying such a thing. Looking it over, Henry saw that it would still be a little bit of a tight fit, but it could hold him quite well. He also noticed that the bars went up quite a bit, easily a foot and half higher than him. He quickly knew that escaping from this crib would be incredibly difficult. 

Henry was honestly excited about seeing such a thing. It reminded him of the crib back at mommy's cabin. It also brought up memories of the time spent in his crib at the orphanage. Embarrassing as it was to admit it, it was also quite cute to be sleeping in such a thing. Now, if it only had a mobile above it, that would make him feel like a real baby.

The blond went over and started to undress him. The blond took off the bonnet, onesie, and booties, leaving Henry in just his diaper. She then started grabbing a spare blanket and pillow, putting the items inside the crib. Once completed, she lowered the railing of the crib. Turning around, she smiled at Henry before grabbing him and putting him inside it. His feet were barely touching the railing, indicating that he would at least not have to worry about having not enough space. The cushioning under him was adequate, certainly no worse than his sleeping roll, but the animal pelt blanket and pillow were soft. The crib was undoubtedly cozy.

Though something was missing, looking over on the bed, Henry saw his pacifier was still there, and he stretched his arms out towards it. He gave an infantile "ah-ah!" towards the binkie. The blond noticed what he wanted and dexterously popped it back into his mouth before moving the railings back up.

"Nú þú réttr rest upp nú. Kry ef þú þorfuar khange. Oh, hverr em ek kidding, þú mega't óderstand mik!" She remarked with a giggle as she was staring down at Henry now. The adult baby boy, wearing nothing but his diaper and sucking on a pacifier, looked adorable to her. Henry, at the moment, felt incredibly small, as his immersion and feelings of this situation added to the excitement. He began feeling sexual aroused as well, his cock getting harder at how humiliating this was, but also from cute it felt. The blond didn't notice Henry's right-hand move to the front of his diaper as she pulled away and wished him what assumed to be a good nap. The door closed and the room got a dark, the only other source of light would've been through a small window that was covered up. Still, this darkness was now familiar and comforting, preventing any fear from creeping into his mind. 

Once the door was closed, Henry allowed himself to bask in all the infantile glory. He felt so relaxed at this moment; it was a shame that he didn't feel his diaper getting warm in either the front or back; it would've added to the experience. Perhaps for the best, though, he was going to sleep for a while, so he might as well make this diaper last. 

Like always, Henry could barely feel his cock through the thick and puffy padding between his legs. However, he had enough stimulation to at least keep his erection as he worked towards his goal. Henry didn't need to get into the "position" as the baby boy had enough mental stimulus to see him through to his sweet release. All he had to do was look up in the darkness. His mind ran through the Girls and the women he'd met so far, each looking down at him as he sucked on a pacifier, lying in a crib, clad in a diaper, and trying to make cummies. They were encouraging him in his mind or were outright teasing.

"Come on, Henry, just make a big mess in your diapers!"  
"Who's a good baby boy, just keep rubbing yourself!"  
"Just pretend dat pacifier a one titty ina yuh mouth!"

He heard girlish giggles, comments about how cute he looked, and other sexually charged phrases aimed at him. It felt pleasant to listen to their voices in his mind and that they still enjoyed seeing him like he was now.

But as the fantasy developed, once again, all Henry wanted to see was  _just_  their smiles. He wanted to hear their voices speak to him again, but only because he wanted to listen to them. He wanted them close by; he wanted to hug and kiss and taste their lips again.

Henry was surprised then what he climaxed to hearing them say they loved him. The orgasm was a rather intense one, which confused the hell out of him. There was nothing erotic about such a thing being uttered to him. However, Henry felt a sense of fulfillment and longing all the same. Once the glow passed him, he quietly grabbed the blanket provided to him and covered himself. As he tried to sleep his thoughts drifted not to the situation he was in, but what he just felt.

It was odd for him. The darkness brought neither discomfort nor comfort, only a sense of loneliness. As he drifted to sleep, he made a rather distressing realization. Nowhere in that fantasy did he see Valrah or hear her voice. It was almost like his mind was replacing her with the others, but that wasn't right. How could he ever forget Mommy?

Perhaps he'd see her again in his dreams. Henry could only hope as he finally succumbed to his desire to sleep. 

* * *

 

For Henry, there was no dream of Valrah or anything babyish related. All he saw was an endless field of snow and tundra. A veritable blizzard was roaring around him, and he couldn't see anything in front of him. But then he saw it, standing proudly off into the distance was a great and large tower. Henry heard the sounds of dragons roar in the distance. 

However, Henry could not see the way towards this tower. As he looked around for any direction or path, he saw a pair of lights; yellow and green only a short distance away. Taking the time to follow them, Henry was rewarded with appeared to be a path in the direction of the tower. 

He knew then and there; this tower was where he needed to go. But as he came upon the path, he had no idea how he even got here and which way to go after. Just like with his arrival in Northrend, Henry was lost. So he stopped moving towards the path, realizing that he couldn't continue onward. He reminded himself that he was an explorer and traveler; he had to have the means to survive in such a harsh environment.

No, Henry had to learn how to survive in this land. He would learn, somehow, to the best of his babyish capabilities. But he reminded himself that while he was a baby, he was also a man and seasoned explorer. Henry would learn and get to this tower, even if it takes him months to do so.

As he contemplated his actions, Henry heard a bizarre sound in the distance. It sounded like moans. He felt fear well up, thinking it was the cries of the dead, but as he listened in, the moans sounded quite different. He almost thought he heard moans of pleasure.

Before he could comprehend hearing such things in this frozen wasteland, his dream began to shatter and break. Once again, Henry returned the world of the waking with purpose in mind and some confusion. 

* * *

 

The first thing that came to Henry's attention was that his diaper was soaked and cold now. He felt uncomfortable, especially with the temperature drop in the room. As he started to become fully awake, Henry could hear the sounds of moaning and a bed creaking. It was still quite dark in the room, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. His crib wasn't far from the bed, allowing him to get a good look at what was happening. 

It was the two half-giant women. They were both on the bed and completely naked. That wasn't what got Henry's attention, though. No, it was the fact that the blond was going down on the redhead. Henry's mind blanked for a second, and he rubbed his eyes and tried to consider if he was still sleeping. However, the smell of sex, sweat, and other odors finally registered to his nose. Henry was watching his caretaker eating out her apparent lover. To Henry, it felt a little odd. The blond was seemingly gentle and innocent. So to see her bountiful breasts on full display, noisily eating her lover and seeing her exposed pussy somewhat changed his image of her. 

Henry's attention then focused the other half-giant. The redhead had her hands on top of the blond's head. Her breathing was loud as she concentrated on the pleasurable act. Henry stared at her naked body and felt himself harden fast. It was like staring at a peak female body. Beautiful and robust, a lovely combination. Part of him loved Atda just for that, but this woman put the Orc to shame in the body department. 

He stared transfixed at the spectacle in front of him. Were they lesbians? Well, that made for an exciting development. No sex for him then, but he could live with it. Granted, the idea of fucking such a body would've been an accomplishment for Henry. All the same, Henry continued to watch in the darkness like some voyeur. Though in his defense, they woke him up from his nap to fuck in the same room as him. 

The redheads' moans were both erotic and cute, belaying that while she was a tough woman, such acts still brought out embarrassing responses. Henry could understand that, considering all the times he made some babyish sound while engaged in some sexual action. The blond, on the other hand, was going at this like she had this done for a long time. 

"Oh, ah, Aseni!" The redhead gave an incredible moan of pleasure. Henry learned something as well; the blond was named Aseni, at least that's what he believed she was saying. The now identified Aseni seemed to be going out this with enthusiasm, and all Henry could do now was grip the front of his diaper as he started to rub himself off while watching this display.

He had never seen two women doing such a thing. Henry had heard stories of women loving other women, but most of the time, it sounded far-fetched to him. How do you fuck a woman properly without a cock? Eating them out seemed to be a thing, but surely that wouldn't satisfy them? Well, he got his answer soon enough as the redhead's entire body shuddered, and she gave a cute "Ngh!" in pleasure. Henry could only stare as the redheads' breasts heaved as her body recovered from the climax.

Aseni, seemingly done with the act of cunnilingus, stood up now. The blond waited a few seconds to wipe her mouth before Henry saw her slowly mount the top of the redhead. Henry heard the sounds of kissing, but the redhead's mouth wasn't blocked as Henry heard moaning and little sounds. It was at that moment that Henry could only imagine the site that the darkness was preventing him from seeing. Two beautiful women, sweaty and engaged in sexual acts, and their fully exposed sexes stack on top of each other, and Asani's likely well-toned ass on display would've made for a fantastic image. Henry tried to see through the darkness, but all he could do was imagine the site as he carefully jerked himself off to the sounds, smell, and would be site.

However, as Henry masturbates, he felt something rumble in his stomach. All the food from some hours ago had finally been processed and was looking to exit his body. Having no control what so ever, Henry was given only a few seconds of warning before he felt his body prepare to release its waste. 

'No, not now, anything but that!' Henry wanted to finish before anything else happened, but unfortunately, he had no control to prevent this from happening. All the food fed to him ensured that he was likely going to blow out his diaper. Henry was on his knees, gripping the crib bars as he began to fill up the back of his diapers noisily. It wasn't a solid mess either, resulting in him feeling a sticky mush on his butt. The sounds were so bad that after he finished voiding his bowels, he could hear the two women conversing in his direction.

"Hmm, var at hann?" Henry heard the redhead speak up with confusion in her voice. 

"Oh dýrr, ek hugshannr gerumk stórrr mess." He now heard Aseni speak with a sigh of realization.

All Henry could think at the moment, though was that he didn't like this feeling in the back of the diaper, didn't like how cold and wet the front was, and he certainly didn't enjoy not being able to make cummies. Baby Henry quickly took control and started crying and wailing in his crib. Upon feeling frustrated, he sat on his poopy bottom and started wailing even louder.

A light now illuminated the room. Henry didn't notice Aseni quickly move towards his crib and lowering the railing, "Oh, don't kry! mama's hí, hon'll gerhvatvetnar betri!" She said as she tried to soothe him. Henry didn't even care at her state of visible nudity. Or the look of disdain from the redhead over their sexual intercourse being interrupted by a baby pooping himself.

"Réttr khange hann svá vér megfár aptr til fucking!" The redhead called out with a huff, likely wanting to continue where they left off before being interrupted. But Aseni ignored her as she gently bounced Henry and coo'd at him. His infantile mind, however, was too focused on this feeling around his waist. 

"Hann's going til taksumrr tími til kalm niðr. Vér'll haftilr pick þat upp later." Whatever she said seemed to annoy her partner further as the naked redhead got up and looked quite mad now at Aseni.

"Er eru þú going til realize at þessi er réttr sumr maðr sveinn? Hann's eigi realr kind!" She was pointing at Henry now, as if trying to explain that he wasn't who Aseni thought he was, at least not precisely. All Aseni did was glare at her lover before returning to focus on the crying baby in her arms. The redhead threw her arms up in the air in frustration before leaving the room.

She leaned down and kissed Henry's forehead, "Þat's okay, ek'm hí fyrir þú. Ek won't leave minn kind alone." She carried him over to the bed and sat down while cradling him. Aseni then offered her breast, which Henry noticed through teary eyes and quickly latched on to it. She sighed contentedly and with relief as he stopped crying now. 

Henry still desperately wanted a diaper change, but for a moment, as he closed his eyes and suckled, he almost thought he was with Mommy again. She might not have shown up in his fantasies and dreams, but she was always on his mind when he truly felt like a baby.

It took another ten minutes for Henry to calm down and another five for Aseni to clean him up. During that time, she noticed that Henry's cock was a little erect as he was staring at her naked body. For just a moment, he could tell that this ruined the illusion somewhat for her and that Aseni knew, for a few seconds, that Henry wasn't indeed a baby. However, she recovered and just tsk'd at his offending manhood. Ultimately, she placed a washcloth over the tip of his penis, grabbed his shaft, and just started stroking him all the while cooing at him in her strange language. It wasn't as fun as watching her fuck the redhead, but Henry enjoyed the release all the same.

Once tapped into another nighttime diaper, Henry had calmed down completely and was watching her naked body. The blond woman smirked at him before she crawled into bed. Henry watched her body intently before she pulled back the animal pelts on her bed and patted a spot next to her. "Komluggirr next til mama." She smiled at him when he quickly crawled over and lied on his back next to her. Aseni giggled as she ran left hand up and down his chest, causing him to giggle as well. Leaning down one last time, she kissed his forehead before she went to turn off the light to the room. Once in the darkness, Henry felt her arms wrap around him as she started playing the part of the big spoon. 

"Líðaptrr til hvílað, þú ok ek hafar stórr dagr tomorrow." She spoke quietly, and Henry picked up the world 'tomorrow,' hinting that something was going to happen the following day. Henry didn't feel tired, not after that nap he had, so all he did was lie next to Aseni and feel her warmth and softness. He focused on her breathing and realized that she was asleep within a few minutes of laying her head on her pillow and curling up to Henry. 

About thirty minutes later, though, Henry, who was still awake, heard the door to this room creak open again. The redhead walked into the room and then scoffed as she noticed Henry was in bed with Aseni. ' _Their_  bed," Henry told himself, and he realized how awkward this must have looked. At least she didn't comment, instead opting to get into bed with her lover and a diapered intruder. He heard angry muttering but nothing else. Fifteen minutes later, she was lightly snoring, and Henry counted his blessings that not much else happened.

No longer concerned over a poopy diaper and women having sex with one another, Henry realized that it must be nighttime now. It was approaching the late afternoon by the time he arrived here; thus, he must have napped for quite a while. Unfortunately, it meant that Henry was likely going to be awake for quite some time. He thought about doing something, anything really to try and help him sleep, but instead, he opted to think about everything that happened. 

His mind considered the dream he had and what it meant. He knew that he saw this supposed Wyrmrest Temple in his dreams, or was it a vision now? More importantly, he understood that he was in danger of getting lost or dying in this dangerous land. What happened with the black wolf proved that he wasn't ready for the hazards of this land. That meant he needed to prepare and get ready for his eventual journey, that's if he could figure out how to even get to this Temple. It was supposed to be in the Dragonblight, which was an odd place for dragons to group in, but Henry didn't attempt to understand dragons and their ways. 

Still, if his vision was correct, then the diaper bag might be able to lead him to the Temple? Well, that was one thing potentially solved. Now he needs the gear, clothing, food, and maybe an actual weapon to defend himself with on the journey. This was on top of the skills required to survive such a dangerous realm as this place.

Henry was in way over his head. How was a big baby like him going to survive this place? He had to get stronger, gain more experience, and perhaps learn the actual skills needed to survive in the wilds of Azeroth. He had gotten so lucky with finding  _another_  caretaker that brought him into her home, but he knew that it wasn't always going to be this easy. But as he considered the women were sleeping next to him, he figured that they must be stronger and capable. Could he perhaps learn from them, at least in time? But how long would that take, and what lengths would he need to go to learn  _anything_  of value? A part of him didn't want to stay here any longer than he had too, but his desire to remain alive was beating his willingness to explore. Caution was the better part of valor, as they say.

His musings were interrupted when he felt Aseni stir behind him, and he felt her perk tits press up against his back. Her strong arms and hands made him feel quite safe and secure, as well. Yes, perhaps it would be best to take enough time to learn. What exactly Henry needed to learn remained to be seen, but Henry felt confident that this was the right decision. 

It took Henry another hour and a half before he felt comfortable enough to sleep again. During that time, he continued to plan and consider his options. He also needed to find out how he was going to escape or argue his way out of his caretaker's grasp when the time came. He wasn't looking forward to that particular event. One of these days, he was going to be in the care of a woman that wasn't going to want him to leave. 

He earnestly hoped Aseni wasn't going to be the one. 

* * *

**_One month later..._ **

Henry didn't realize how long it had been since arriving in Northrend until Aseni mentioned it to him one day. He had learned so much in that time. Henry felt like it passed too quickly in some instances. 

It all started the morning after his decision to stay resulted in a whirlwind of activities that would become the norm for him onward. He'd wake, have a bath, get changed, fed a lot of food, and then spend the rest of the day with Aseni in some capacity. Henry learned that her people spent a lot of time with their children, at least until they had a lot more independent desires. For Henry, though, he wasn't in that position and was regulated to the state of infant most of the time and toddler in certain instances. It was clear, though, that Aseni  _enjoyed_  being a mother. 

A clue to this had been when Henry learned that Aseni had, at one point, children in the past. She had clothes for someone in his size, including a host of cold weather and even some child-friendly tools. It seemed that her people believed in training children at a young age. There was everything from a fishing pole, a skinning knife, and even a forging basket. Henry could remember that Aseni looked upon everything with a hint of bittersweet memories running through her mind. 

However, she quickly took to trying to train Henry in all manner of things. Mind you, she still treated Henry like a baby, but his educational level was that of perhaps three or four-year-old. It was an odd thing, the juxtaposition of feeding him, changing his diapers, and carrying him around like a baby versus teaching him how to fish, hunt, forage, and even read.

Yes, she taught him how to read. Well, not intentionally at first. For the first three days, she was reading children's stories to him. Henry focused on the words in the stories, but also how Aseni was enunciating them for Henry. She quickly noticed that he was picking on letters reasonably fast and then just started teaching him the Vkyrul language. It was amazing, but the young man  _absorbed_ the language at a near-impossible speed. He could understand almost everything that Aseni and Rista said to him and each other. Perhaps the diaper-bag was doing it, but then again, perhaps Henry was a polyglot. Either way, it allowed him to learn more about the Vrykul.

The Vrykul, that was her species. Henry started to understand their races more and more, and he didn't necessarily like what he heard. A violent and warlike species, they were almost like orcs in a way but lacked a distinct honor that Orcs claimed to have, while the Vrykul took what they wanted and when they wanted it. Aseni and her lover, Rista, weren't like that, though. Aseni described herself as an outcast, as did Rista. They hardly interacted with the village nearby and kept to themselves. Once Henry learned more about their language, he learned that they had broken off from their tribe after the fell under the sway of some mad king that served the Lich King. But Henry suspected that wasn't the full truth, as it didn't explain why she all these children's clothing for him.

Aseni did mention the Nine Gods, which fascinated Henry. She remarked that she prayed day and night towards one of them, Freya. As she tells it, Aseni asked her goddess to bless her with a beautiful baby boy, which she finally did with Henry. When Rista heard her say that, she sneered and didn't say anything else. Henry realized that Aseni saw him as an actual gift from the gods. Well, that was going to make things awkward when he needed to leave.  

But he was extremely grateful for it all. Aseni was a woman that took the time to explain everything slowly, with examples, and with the patience that came with being a mother. Henry meanwhile was at least absorbing it at a fast rate, at least when Baby Henry was in control. It was so strange how he picked up things so fast with a baby mind but with his adult body to help share the burden.

It made for a fascinating learning experience. Aseni was also quite enamored with Henry, resulting in her seldom leaving his side. She loved Henry in a way that was quite similar to Mommy. It was unconditional, and she seemed every moment spent with him. It made Henry realize how long it had been since he had a caretaker that loved him for just being the baby that he was. Even though Henry continued to develop himself as a man, it was hard to let go of his babyish side of things.

And it was going to be hard for Aseni to let go of him when the times comes. Granted, it might be best since Rista was getting quite sick of him. To the point that she would ultimately confront him about it.

* * *

"I want you gone."

When Henry heard those words, along with the barely hid disgust and anger, he sobered from his baby haze to stare at Rista. The redhead had caught him while he was playing inside his crib. Aseni was hanging clothes up outside in the meanwhile, leaving her lover to keep an eye on Henry. Typically, this was her just ignoring Henry and pretended he didn't exist anymore, but now she seemed to have finally had enough.

"And I know you can understand me. You know our language now, somehow, and I've seen enough adult humans know that you can speak to me." She kneeled to get eye level with Henry, "I can tell that you have real intelligence, and this is all just some game for you, but I swear to the Gods if you think I'll let you hurt Aseni I will make you fucking suffer. So I'm saying this right now, I want you gone."

Henry was intimidated, and as he felt his diaper getting warm, he was reminded that she was a lot stronger than him. Rista noticed this and sneered, "Don't fuck with me and just pretend you wet yourself!"

"I'm not pretending!" Henry answered back and noticed how odd his voice sounded with a Vrykul accent, "When I get nervous, I wet myself. Hell, I can't control when I pee or poop anyway."

Rista blinked at hearing him speak; she must not have expected that. "I don't care. I want you gone!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly leave even I wanted too." Henry spoke with a bit of an edge in his voice, "Unless you want to be on the receiving end of Aseni's fury, I can't exactly leave your home." He shifted his seated position so he could enjoy the warm and wet feeling around his genitals. 

The Vrykul could only sneer at his logic. Henry was practically joined at Aseni's hip these days; it would be difficult for him to leave without her noticing and losing her mind. "Fuck. Fucking Hel." She started swearing quietly to herself, and Henry smirked as he could recall Aseni loudly chiding her Rista for swearing in front of Henry. 

She calmed down, though, and glared at Henry, "Then let's get a few things straight. First off, I don't like you. Second, I don't like the fact that you have ruined whatever fun I have with my Aseni, taking up all her time, and making her into your ass-wiper. I know you've been getting off to all of this, and it disgusts me like nothing else." 

"For what's worth, I'm sorry if my presence here has ruined whatever you had going on for you," Henry shrugged all the same, "But at the same time, Aseni looks to be quite happy. Isn't that worth it?"

The glare he received made him shiver, "All you are doing here is making things worse for her. I will repeat this, I want you gone and the first chance I have to do exactly that, I will take it." The savage grin that she gave Henry terrified him, "Even if that means you suffer a rather terrible accident."

"Y-you d-don't mean that!" He stuttered and tried not to mess himself in fear. The redhead gave him a small smirk before walking away from the room. A few minutes later, Aseni entered it looking all smiles and smelling like clean linen. "Okay, baby, Mama's back." Walking over to his crib, she looked down and frowned at a rather concerned-looking adult baby.

"What's the matter, little one?" She lowered the crib railing and noticed he was shivering. "Are you cold, let mama warm you up." The blond embraced Henry, which he returned whole heartily.

"Rista scawey." He said quietly and blushed when Aseni was checking his diaper while hugging him. She seemed to think that his diaper could take a bit more and patted him gently on the bum.

"Don't be scared of Rista, she's very nice, but she likes to be strong for me." The blond picked him now and carried him like she usually did, one hand holding his diapered bottom and the other holding his head between her lovely breasts. "She used to cry a lot when we were growing up. And even sometimes now I hold her in bed because she has nightmares." The blond admitted to Henry, but that only slightly surprised him.

Aseni brought him over to her bed, sat Henry down on her lap, and let him stare up at her. "But I can tell you if you ever need help, you can go to her. She'll protect you, I promise." She leaned down and kissed Henry on his right cheek. "Now come on, let's get you fed and then we can go outside for a bit."

"Hmm, diapies wet." Henry also felt a desire to blow off some steam maybe.

She smiled at him, "I think we'll wait till you make a nice mess in it."

Henry groaned at the thought of doing that again. Baby Henry liked making messes in his diapers, but this was getting ridiculous. Aseni had gotten it in her head that she needed to fed Henry quite a lot of food. It was partially due in part to the number of outdoor activities that the Vrykul did daily. Yes, Henry was burning a lot of calories per day just on all the walking, but Henry couldn't get over the fact that he started pooping a lot more now. Aseni had started just making him wearing thicker diapers, but he was beginning to suspect that maybe after leaving this place, he'd go on a diet. 

* * *

Another week passed before Aseni announced Henry and Rista during breakfast.

"I'll be heading to the village tomorrow morning to deliver the pelts we've collected. That means I'll be gone for three days and nights. Rista, you'll be taking care of Henry." The announcement was so sudden that Rista practically choked on her ale and Henry on the bread that Aseni was feeding him.

Rista looked panicked stricken for a moment, "Aseni, you can't be serious! I don't want to take care of him!" She pointed to Henry, who likewise wasn't looking to stay with Rista for three days. 

"Go with mama!" Henry suggested with some vigor, to which Rista picked up on and tried to support. "See, he doesn't care if anyone sees him dressed as a baby, take him with you!"

"No!" Aseni exclaimed to both of them, "The trail is still dangerous, and I can't protect the baby if I get caught flatfooted. He'll stay here, and you'll be his caretaker for three days and nights!" 

"Mama..." Henry gave his best sad toddler performance, and even Rista was trying to direct her lover to see how unhappy the baby was at the thought of her leaving.

The blond gave a sad smile to Henry before speaking, "It'll be okay. Rista is fun to be with, I can assure you."

"Yeah, I don't think I can say the same about the baby." Rista scoffed and then winced when she got a glare from Aseni. The blond picked up Henry and left the redhead in their kitchen. 

"Just remember what I promised you, she'll protect if anything bad happens." She murmured to Henry as she brought him back into their room and deposited him into his crib. "I just need to talk to Rista real fast, so wait here." Aseni gave Henry another kiss on the forehead before she pulled up the railings. Henry was left inside his physical prison, but he could hear the two of them talking.

"Aseni, you really can't expect me to play along with this without you here?!"

"Rista, I know you don't like him because he takes up a lot of my time-"

"A lot? You mean all of it! We haven't had sex in weeks, our room smells like shit and diapers, and you expect me to now take care of him for three days?!"

Henry could hear Aseni give a very angry sigh, "Yes, I expect you to do this! He's our child now, and you need to learn how to care for him!"

"He's not a child or a baby! You can't see past it because you are thinking of..." She trailed off awkwardly as if Rista realized she said the wrong thing.

"Thinking of Kalig? Go ahead; you were going to say it. You think I'm replacing him with this baby, don't you?"

Now he could hear a sigh of resignation from Rista, "Aseni, I love you, and I want to make you happy. But this isn't right, and not because of what you are doing. But because you are doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Look at him and tell me that I saved him for the 'wrong reasons' Rista? Freya brought him to me so I can save him. Now I'm going to take care of him because he's just a baby and that baby needs a mother." Henry could hear her shuffling, and Henry barely heard the next part.

"Please, just three days and nights. That's all I'm asking for, maybe even less if things go by fast enough and nothing happens. Just keep the baby safe and take care of him." Henry heard Aseni pause, "And if I don't come back..."

"Aseni, please!" Rista sounded disgusted, "Please don't force me to make a promise like that."

"Fine..." 

The conversation ended, and soon after, Aseni returned to the room. "Okay, mama's back now!" She lowered the crib railing and hugged Henry with all her strength. "Let's go outside and practice your hunting skills!" The way she said that didn't stop Henry from hearing the ache in her voice. Henry didn't bother trying to ask her what was wrong; she'd likely deflect the question anyway.

Henry found that day to pass by far too fast, and yet the evening was agonizingly slow. Rista and Aseni didn't speak to each other at all, and by the time everyone went to bed, it was quite awkward. To Henry's delight, he got to sleep in the bed with Aseni. Curling up next to her, Henry prepared himself mentally for tomorrow. He wouldn't be able to do anything baby related around Rista. Well, that was fine. He just had to wait three days and nights. After everything he's gone through so far, that was nothing.

Still, a part of him wondered if Rista would try anything. Either kicking him out or killing him. Aseni was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, and Henry trusted Aseni. 

* * *

Henry had another strange dream that night. It was odd in that it was a simple repeating sequence of events.

Two flames stood before Henry. Yellow and Green, floating in a realm of pure darkness. He didn't know what to do with them. As his mind tried to comprehend a course of action, he felt Baby Henry take over slightly. He wanted to touch the warm and nice-looking colors. They reminded him of Mommy. His adult side was trying to stop his babyish self from touch the likely dangerous flames.

But as  _their_  hands approached the two flames, they seemed to stretch and move towards him. Curious and delighted, Henry's adult and babyish side watched as the fire covered his hands entirely once they were in reach of them. They slithered across his hands, then wrists, then arms, and up to his shoulders. They did not burn or ruin his flesh.

All Henry felt was bliss, comfort, and relief. 

Soon, however, the flames disappeared, leaving his arms glowing a combination of yellow and green before even that went away. Henry felt the warmth and bliss staying with, though. Whatever had happened wasn't the end of anything. 

The dream began to fade and then end altogether.  

* * *

Morning came, but Henry tried to focus on the contents of the dream. When he awoke, his entire body felt tingly, and he had a lot of energy. It was a shame that he couldn't use it, spending time with Aseni. 

Everything happened so fast, though. The blond stayed long enough to get Henry ready for the day. Bathing him, getting him diapered up, and then fed all within the hour. All the while, Rista didn't even bother looking at either them, which seemed to annoy Aseni quite a bit and worried Henry. 

Still, both he and Rista went to watch Aseni leave. She looked ready for a long journey, and she was carrying an almost comically large backpack. "Okay, I'll be back before you know it. Maybe I'll get some special cloth diapers for the baby here." She giggled as she watched Henry's face grow hot with embarrassment. Aseni kneeled to Henry and then kissed him on his cheek.

"Now don't cry when mama leaves, I'll be back before you know it." Henry nodded and then realized that he was going to miss her. This particular feeling was a new experience for Henry, rarely had he been in a position where a caretaker was  _leaving him_. Most of the time, it was Henry doing the leaving. 

Aseni then stood up and walked over to her rather bitter lover, "Please, just both of you be safe, alright?" She then leaned forward and kissed the redhead on her lips. Rista seemed to warm up to the intimacy, as Henry watched her hands move and grip Aseni's butt. He heard a small giggle escape from the blond's mouth as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Not in front of the baby..." She shyly muttered to Rista, "When I get back home, though." Aseni fixed a loose strand of her blond hair and gave a sultry look to the redhead.

After that display, Aseni finally took off and waved goodbye to them both. As soon as she was out of sight, Rista grabbed Henry's hand and practically dragged him back inside. She brought him over to their room and then quickly placed him on their bed. 

"Okay, let's get some things straight. Right now, I don't plan on changing any diapers, bathing you, feeding you, or any of that bullshit. You understand me?"

Henry nodded quickly, "Yes, I do." That was fine with Henry; it wasn't like he couldn't feed himself though he might need some help getting to things due to the size difference here and there.

"We are going to act like adults here, even if you are stuck in diapers. So we are going to ignore each other, spend the next three days and nights in silence, and get on with our lives." The way she was speaking meant she wasn't interested in having any fun. Such a shame, considering Henry was getting a good view of her breasts and body. This instance might have been the closest he'd gotten to her in over five weeks of being here. "Again, do you understand?"

Henry wordlessly nodded, and he felt his babyish side getting quite upset at having no caretaker around to play with and take care of him. 

"I understand if you think in your perverted little mind that if you somehow piss me off, I'll go all strict mommy on you or something. Think again, you piss me off you'll be in your fucking crib for an entire day wearing the same diaper until I feel like taking you out of it." Henry shuddered and didn't want to imagine the diaper rash he'd get from such an event.  

With that threat dished out, Rista seemed to be done. "Good. Now stay inside the house for now. Unlike you, I have things to do outside. So play with your toes, jerk off, or do whatever adult baby thing you do." She turned around and quickly left Henry alone in the room before he heard the door to the home open and close.

Silence entered the establishment, and Henry sighed. He was lucky; it looks like he wasn't going to be kicked out or killed. Henry had the chance to run away and leave now. Maybe Rista was hoping he'd do just that? Well, he wasn't interested in doing so. Feeling there wasn't much else more to do, Henry fell back onto their bed and just considered what to do now.

"Gods and Loa, what a weird situation I'm in right now." He muttered to himself, "Maybe I should just go into the baby mode for a while." Baby Henry certainly wanted to have some fun; it would take his mind off the lack of Aseni in his life. Left with nothing else to do and all his mind, he figured there were worst predicaments to be in at this moment. His current caretakers, well one of the two anyway, are still a mystery to him. Why were they alone? Who was Kalig, and what they even see in each other? 

Rista and Aseni were so odd to see together as a couple. He wondered what drew them to each other. Indeed their bodies were quite exquisite, but perhaps they loved each other as well. Rista was undoubtedly willing to put up with quite a lot, but Aseni took care of everything around her. As he thought about them, his memories started to linger on that kiss they shared, then to that first night, and just how they looked, what Henry would give to suck on Rista's tits and for her to baby him just even a little bit. Hell, he'd also be okay with her making fun of his dick size again if to say it belonged in diapers. It reminded him of what Atda once told him; a dick like his belonged in only diapers. He could easily imagine Rista staring down at him in the nude sand, saying that to him.

Henry started to rub the front of his diaper, letting his fantasy start playing out in full. Well, at least he had something to do for a bit. 

* * *

It would be quite unflattering to say that Henry spent the rest of the day seesawing between being a baby and masturbating, but that is what he did. By the time it was early evening, the baby boy hadn't even noticed the time just flew by. However, he was growing bored from everything, and he wondered if he could keep this up for another two days.

He also noticed that Rista was still gone for the most part. It was only around the time that the sun was setting that he heard the doors to the home open up that he snapped out of his baby haze. He was wearing an only diaper, a wet and messy one, around his waist, bonnet on his head, booties on his feet, and a pacifier in his mouth. He was feeling particularly cute and adorable today and opted to be dressed this way for a few fantasies in his mind.

When Rista entered into her room, she briefly stared and sent a look towards Henry that said, "I don't want to even ask" before moving to grab some fresh clothing. He saw that her rather scantily clad garb was covered in dirt and brush, making him wonder what the hell she had been doing out there.

"You know," Henry was surprised to hear her speak to him, "The fact that I look, smell, and feel more like a man than you, tells me how pathetic you are." She walked over to him and stared down. It made him feel quite small again to be in the room and looked at by women this size. 

"Most Vrykul infants are walking within five months of being born; some are even out of diapers before turning a full-year-old. Look at you, sitting in a piss and shit soaked diaper, pretending to be a baby, and you love it." The look of disdain and bemusement made it clear what she was thinking of Henry at this moment.

She kept speaking, though, "I kept thinking this all some act, some perverted fantasy of yours, which I still think is quite the case, but you  _believe_  you are a baby, don't you?"

Henry decided to be honest with her, "I am a baby, but I'm also a man."

This line made her start burst out with laughter, and it took her a few minutes to calm down before she spoke up, "Do you understand how much that sentence conflicts? Maybe you said it wrong, you only just learned our language."

"No, you heard me right," Henry stated like a fact as he played with a rattle. 

Rista stared for a bit before shaking her head, "You are delusional."

"I suppose that makes me fit with Aseni then?" Henry couldn't help but shoot back to the half-giant, "Considering she's just playing along with all of this?"

This comment seemed to anger Rista, though, "Don't you dare say that about her or imply that I think she's just as delusional as you are. Everything that she does is...it's her way of coping with tragedy and loss."

"Like with this Kalig person?" Rista stiffened, and Henry smirked, "You two argue pretty loudly." He explained to the redhead. A part of him thought that he didn't say anything worthy of getting into trouble, but when he felt Rista roughly grab him and put him on the bed, Henry realized that he might have pushed things a little too far.

"Listen to me; you will  ** _never_** mention that name around Aseni unless you want me to make you never come back here alive, do you understand?!" Rista said that with such fury and anger that it caused Henry to wet himself even further. He nodded his all the same and didn't say anything else.

The redhead seemingly fed up with this conversation, grabbed Henry again, and put him in his crib. "Hey, wait, come on, don't do this!" Henry knew what she was trying to do, and he wasn't happy at all. 

"No, you can stay in your fucking crib for a while." She remarked as she pulled up the railings. "Sit in your shit and piss and enjoy it as any baby would!"

Henry stood up and tried to look at Rista with pleading eyes, "Please, I need to change, or I'll get a rash!"

"Then maybe it'll remind you to be a man and learn to shut your fucking mouth!" Rista screamed at Henry, "For five weeks I've had to watch someone I care about sink her sorrows in some pervert that thinks he can waltz into our lives and act like he's not doing anything wrong! All you've done is remind us both about how terrible our lives have been. You are nothing more than a leech on Aseni!"

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I'm not trying to cause any problems, I swear!" Henry had tears in his eyes, "Rista, please, I won't say anything to Aseni, and if you want I won't do anything else to annoy you, but please don't let me sit in a dirty diaper for hours!"

The redhead concerned her options, and Henry was grateful for that at least, and before long, she spoke up. "Fine. But I have some conditions."

"Name it!"

"You are going to help me with a particular hunt that has been quite difficult for me. Your skills are pathetic, but I certainly can use the extra set of eyes. You will not mention this to Aseni, though."

"Easy, done!" 

"Second, and you won't mention to Aseni as well, if you want to be a baby I'll be putting you through some humiliating ac-"

"Done." Henry readily agreed to that part, which seemed to surprise Rista. 

"...Okay, then I suppose my third item then is that you still need to get punished."

"Fine with that." At this point, Henry suspected that Rista didn't know what she was doing. Fine by him, he thought.

The redhead seemed not to have any more demands or conditions that had to be met. She appeared slightly miffed at how easy it was to get Henry to agree to all of that. "Well, I hope you are happy then. You'll be getting your wish to experience babyhood under my watch." The way she said that, she sounded almost like she was putting on airs.

'She has no idea what's she doing.' Henry thought to himself and rolled his eyes, "Please be nice to me then, and let me change my diaper."

That got her attention, and she smiled, "First, let's give you a nice spanking." She sounded delighted but noticed that Henry didn't seem that shocked. He saw and quickly tried to act the part of a scared toddler.

"No, come on, not a spanking!" 

Rista didn't seem that amused, "Oh, for the love of the Gods. Fine, we might as well have a little fun with it." She lowered the railings and then picked up Henry. The redhead grimaced as she felt the soggy, squishy mess under her hand as she picked Henry up in the same manner that Aseni had done. Henry was heaven as he was now up against the incredibly firm but soft breasts of Rista. All he wanted to do was bury his head in between these thick mounds but knew if he did that, an enraged Rista 'd kill him. Either way, he enjoyed the feeling of her embrace.

Henry was wondering what she was up too, especially once they walked outside.

"W-what are we doing outside?" Henry hesitantly asked as she brought him over to an old stump. She placed Henry down near it, and then she sat down on the stump. Rista gave an amused look at the baby boy in front of her.

She started speaking, "I want you to tell me what you did in your diapers."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what you did in your diapers, as loud as possible."

He blushed a little but spoke up, "I peed and pooped in them."

"Say it as a baby."

Henry shifted and looked away, "I went peepee and poopoo in my diapies." What the hell was she up too?

"Louder."

"I went peepee and poopoo in my diapies!" 

"Louder!"

"I went peepee and poopoo in my diapies!" He felt his face flush over saying it so loudly and in the middle of the open. He had no idea how close anyone else was, and that made this terrifying. But also exciting to him. He knew that Rista was trying to embarrass him, but he was starting to enjoy the prospect of just shouting such an embarrassing infantile thing.

Henry decided to go for broke; he allowed tears to well up in his eyes, which surprised the hell out of Rista and then took in some air before shouting, " **Waaaaah! I-I-went peepee and poopoo in my diapies, I'm such a big baby, waaaah!"**

Rista was now extremely surprised and almost looked uncomfortable at the screaming, crying infant in front of her. Still, she stood her ground and started loudly, speaking, "Well, that just means babies like you get a spanking!"

As embarrassing as this was, Henry was having a lot of fun with it! " **No, I don't want to be spanked in my diaper!"** He was yelling again and was wondering how far his voice would be carried. He didn't know if there was anyone around to hear it or even understand it. All anyone would probably hear would be a bunch of infantile wailing in the distance.

Regardless, Rista didn't wait for him to say anymore and grabbed his hands and pulled the now struggling and wailing baby boy across her lap. "You dirty baby, you'll get your spanking!" The half-giant redhead proceeded to cry on his messy padded rear.

Henry didn't bother anymore try pretending to be upset now, getting spanked by a Vrykul was painful. He was screaming and crying over the feeling of getting spanked by Rista. She was putting a lot of power into this punishment, it seems. Still, better than a diaper rash and he had a raging erection in his diaper from how fun it was to shout all that stuff.

The spanking didn't last too long, about forty or so wacks from Risata before she stopped. Henry felt his throat was a little raw, his butt was sore, and the cold poop clinging to his hindquarters wasn't helping things. But again, better than the alternative. 

"There, I hope you learned your lesson," Rista announced with some finality, but Henry could tell that she was trying to figure out what happened just now. 

Henry sniffed and mewled, "Yes, mama..." 

She was taken aback by the title being directed at her, but rather than get angry, she seemed a bit more embarrassed, "Go inside and clean up now!" She smacked his diapered rear, causing him to yelp and quickly waddle back inside. Henry could still hear her muttering "not what I expected" to herself.

The diapered boy smiled even with tears stained cheeks, a sore rear end, and a throbbing erection in the front.

After that fun encounter, though, it was back to Rista and Henry ignoring each other. Rista seemed befuddled at how her plan to embarrass and punish Henry failed. Not only was he still enjoying his baby time, but he also seemed to enjoy playing around near her. Much as she wanted him to go away, she just ignored him and tried not to think about what he had done after he washed up and changed himself. 

Before long, though, it was time for bed. Henry didn't seem to mind being told it was his bedtime; he only asked for a bottle of milk before going into his crib. Henry had since changed into a thick nighttime diaper and was ready to sleep. The redhead gave him his bottle, put him in his crib, and told him that she wouldn't be changing him if he wakes up crying because he was wet or messy, so he needed to shut up and let her sleep.

Overall it was a very mundane ending to their first night without Aseni. Henry made sure to wear a thick enough diaper, so regardless, he wouldn't need a changing anytime soon. He took some pleasure in annoying Rista with him loudly, sucking and gurgling while he drank from his bottle. Soon, however, sleep reached Henry, and he fell into a gentle slumber.

His dream was undoubtedly fascinating, though.

* * *

Henry was standing in the home of his current caretakers. In their bedroom, to be exact. As he looked around, he heard sobbing coming from the direction of the bed.

Aseni was sitting on the edge of the bed, her face buried in her hands as she wailed over something. He noticed that she was nude, which was odd but a pleasant surprise for him. Henry quickly approached and tried to comfort her. He heard no words come out of his mouth, but he felt his hands and arms start to grow incredibly warm. Looking down, he saw the yellow and green flames return for a brief moment. Henry felt their presence linger on from his fingertips to his shoulders. Aseni was now looking intently at Henry, and he could see a look of awe and longing directed at him.

The half-giant bent down and quickly embraced Henry. He felt a warm embrace from her body, but also hot breath over his face from the proximity. "Give me that which I desire. Plant the seed for which I will attend, and allow for life to bloom." Aseni spoke with an almost pleading tone, but it came out huskily as well. Desire mixed with desperation. 

Henry's hands wandered over her body before stopping somewhere over her abdomen. His hands glowed green and yellow, causing Aseni to moan in pleasure. Her grip tightened around Henry, pushing his head into her soft breasts. His cock hardens immediately, and he noticed that he wasn't wearing a diaper. 

The blond Vrykul instantly pulled his head back and kissed him, this time on the lips.

She pulled back briefly, "Plant the seed; that's all that must be done."

What was she talking about, planting a seed? This dream was making no sense to him. However, as Aseni moved a little bit back on the bed, Henry could understand now. Spreading her legs, showing off pussy with blond pubic hair, and the inviting look on her face, Henry saw that she wanted him to fuck her. 

Then the real intent of her request struck him. It shook him to his very core.

It shook him so much that the dream started to fade and collapse completely.

* * *

 

"Hey, wake up!" Someone was shaking him awake. Henry opened his eyes and saw that it was Rista. It was still dark in the room, but Henry could see what looked to be some very early morning light. 

"Hmm, what time is it?" Henry asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his crib. He quickly noticed that his diaper was thick from his wettings at night, plus he felt the familiar sensation of his cock straining against the wet padding. This erection didn't feel like morning wood, though. It seems the memories of the dream were still in the back of his mind.

"Just before sunrise," Rista responded as she lowered the crib railings for him. "Wash up, get changed, and get dressed. We are going on the hunt."

Henry recalled one of the things she mentioned in exchange for not having him spend an entire night in a messy diaper. He figured it was going to be something that he had to do before Aseni returned, but Henry thought he wouldn't have to wake so early for it. It wasn't like he wasn't used to waking up early, but Henry had gotten used to sleeping in this past month. Well, he had to keep up his end of the deal, he wasn't one to go back on such things. Especially not with a Redhead that could easily manhandle him.

He waited until Rista was out of the room before trying to masturbate real fast. A challenging prospect, especially in such a limited time frame. Henry wished there was something that could help him perform a "necessary" task when wearing such thick diapers. Still, he was lucky as the mental image of a naked Aseni helped cum quickly enough. The next twenty minutes was spent getting ready. At the very least, Henry learned in his travels the art of expediency now. 

Finally, stepping outside, he walked over to Rista. Henry was wearing the prepared garb for this land, the Howling Fjord. He was wearing a thick tunic and trousers, along with leg wrappings, leather gloves, and even a wool cloak. Aseni had to modify the simple garb for Henry with some sewing, and even Henry having experience in leatherworking could tell the material was quite intricate. Aseni must have put a lot of money into this clothing, and Henry felt as if he was wearing something not meant for him.

He was given a small backpack that contained a lot of essential tools, well necessary for a child anyway, and a strap to carry his trusty diaper bag as well. Henry didn't look all that bad. Indeed, this clothing was great for poor weather, so that was a bonus.

"Let's get moving; be sure to keep up." Rista was dressed in her usual revealing garb. How she was not freezing her tits off was a mystery to Henry, but then again, he liked the fact that he would be staring at a well-toned ass for this trip. 

"No breakfast?" Henry asked as he finished checking his pack for everything he needed; skinning knife, rope, hatchet, foraging bag, and so on. It amazed Henry that Vrykul gave children bladed weapons. Henry had to wait until he was fifteen before handling a dagger on his own though he might have been the odd exception considering his status as Baby Henry at the orphanage. 

"We'll eat along the way, and you remember Aseni's teachings on forging and the like?"

"Sure, easy enough for a toddler to remember."

Rista rolled her eyes at his particular description, "I'm sure if I were a tad witter, I'd make a joke at your expense, but I think you just like the humiliation after what I saw last night."

He blushed as he recalled what happened and what he said, "W-well, the heat of the moment and all that good stuff."

"Right." The Redhead smirked at him as she started walking, "Well, unless you have any other comment you'd like to make, let's get going then."

"Well, I did have a comment about how convenient it would've been if you could breastfeed me, but I figure that's a moot point." Henry laughed at his line while Rista shot him a small glare.

"You are the strangest man I think I've ever had the displeasure of meeting." That seemed only to make Henry laugh even more and caused Rista to groan. It was fun screwing around with her like this and also making comments that embarrassed him. It felt almost like he controlled if those words could hurt him anymore.

Such thoughts aside, their journey began in silence and went on like that for the better part of three hours. The sun rose over a cloudy morning, sending a biting chill and the omnipresent howling winds across the landscape. Henry and Rista did forge for food, mostly barriers, roots, and some mushrooms. They drink water from a nearby stream, and Rista even found a few eggs in a nearby bird nest. Henry had learned so much during his time with Aseni. Time spent learning how to live off the land and survive in it as well. The diaper bag made things more comfortable, at least, as Henry was nursing from a baby bottle of milk as he and Rista were resting.

"That bag of yours is something else." Rista commented out of the blue, "Is that something you humans all have access too?" Henry found it interesting to talk about Stormwind with Aseni and Rista. The former always gave a smile to Henry, acting like he was talking about some make-believe land. Granted, maybe that was all part of her attempts to not let this illusion of hears lose its luster. Rista, however, was always subtly listening to Henry but never seemed to ask him about anything else.

Henry shook his head before pulling his mouth away from the rubbery nipple, "Nope, it was made just for me by a woman that I care about back home." 

"Your mother?"

He shook his head, "Don't have parents; I'm an orphan." That comment seemed to surprise Rista a little. "But I suppose it came from a mommy," Henry remarked to change the subject.

"Mommy?" Rista rolled the word on her tongue, "Is that a different word for mother?"

"Yeah, a very informal word for it." 

Rista looked confused again, "But you said you were an orphan?"

"Yes, but it was a woman that made her my mommy that gave me the bag," Henry explained quickly enough, but the half-giant seemed very confused now.

The redhead considered her next words carefully, "Has this...I mean, getting taken care of by a woman, a mother figure, happened to you before?"

Henry nodded, "A few times now." He paused as he stood up and pulled down his trousers suddenly, giving Rista a look of his gold and white diaper. It was slightly discolored on the front. She turned away and sounded annoyed, "Give me a warning when you do that!"

"Sorry, just wanted to see how good I was on my diaper before we got started on this hunt of yours." Henry finished checking himself and pulled his pants back up. 

His current caretaker looked like she wanted to continue the previous lines of questions, but decided it might just be best to focus on why they were out here. "Fine, we might as well go over what we are hunting."

Rista got comfortable and looked at Henry as she spoke, "There is a rather large wolf that has been moving about the forest near our home. I've been tracking it for a few weeks now, and it's getting closer. It seems to be attracted to something, or maybe it's following the local herds. Whatever the case may be, it's going to be a threat at some point. You and I, well, I suppose mainly me, are going to kill the blasted thing."

Henry gulped as he remembered the same type of wolf that almost got him, "Okay, but why do you need me for this?"

"Well, I need some more eyes, and you have some limited experience in tracking. But the truth is, you are going to be my bait."

"...Excuse me? You want me to be bait?"

Rista nodded with a small smile, "I suspect that the wolf will be too busy smelling wet diapers and possibly poop to notice me lining up a shot on it with my bow." She gestured to the longbow she had been carrying, "Don't worry, I'll get a clean shot off before it gets close enough to you."

Henry stared but sighed in resignation as well, "If Aseni heard what you were doing with me..."

"Well, she isn't going too. Look, help me kill this beast, and I promise you that I won't bother you for tomorrow, and you can be a baby all you want. Besides, you promised you'd help me on this exchange for not getting a diaper rash."

"But do I have to be bait?"

Rista opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then started laughing, "I was about to say quit being a baby about this, but, yeah."

Henry was still frowning but didn't look like he was going to argue the point. Rista picked up on it and sighed, "Look at it this way, I will appreciate your help in this, and I'd feel better knowing that next time Aseni goes on a hunt, she won't have to worry about this thing. So please, help me to at least make sure that someone we both care about doesn't get hurt by this bastard." 

Well, that did make this whole thing a little better to swallow. Henry certainly owed both these women for taking him in and teaching him about this land. The least he could do is put those skills to use to help pay for their generosity. "Fine, I'll be the bait."

Rista smiled and directly at Henry as well. "Excellent! Well, we still have to look for this bastard, so let's get back to work on tracking him." 

Henry nodded and got ready to move. He was apprehensive about all of this, and for some reason, he had a bad feeling.

* * *

 

Another four hours passed, and it was the afternoon. Henry discovered that Rista was a wealth of tracking and hunting knowledge. She enjoyed the hunt, so much so that her disdain for Henry was temporarily subsided as she explained everything that went into a hunt. Unlike with Aseni, the redhead didn't dumb down anything for Henry to understand. Still, he learned quite a bit, perhaps more so than he would've had from a bog-standard hunter. 

Finally, though, Rista announced that the beast was close by and that it was time to get everything set up. They found a decent enough clearing, one with a vantage point some distance away for Rista to hide and maintain a visual on Henry. But this was a rather dangerous prospect for Henry. He would be alone and without a weapon and no idea if Rista could save him if anything went wrong.

"Well, what am I supposed to use if the wolf gets in front of me, my hatchet?!" That little thing barely looked like it would cut through the scales of a murloc, let alone a wolf the size of a horse. 

Rista rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I told you, I'll keep an eye on you and land the shot. All you need to do is look all cute and innocent, hell you can even piss and shit yourself if you feel better. The wolf will certainly pick up the scent of it fast enough."

"This seems like a bad idea. Why not just hunt some quick game and lay it out as a trap?"

"Tried that already, it doesn't work for some reason. It's almost like the damn beast isn't so much hungry as it is looking for a quick kill." Rista seemed to grimace as she thought about that, "Rarely do I hear about a beast that kills just for the fun of it. This thing needs to die before it becomes a menace." 

Henry wasn't enjoying the prospect of being this vulnerable for attack, not only that he felt like he needed a diaper change soon. "I have a bad feeling about all of this..."

Rista kneeled to his level, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise nothing bad will happen." She sounded earnest at least, and Aseni's words urging Henry to trust in her lover echoed in his mind. In the end, he nodded his acceptance towards this plan.

"You know how to whistle, right?" Rista suddenly asked, and Henry nodded, "Then whistle on the top of every hour, and I'll whistle back, let you know that I am still around."

"Fine." Henry wasn't sure about all of this, but he understood that it had to be done. It was going to be an odd setup. Henry would be effectively relaxing out in the open and in the middle of nowhere. "How long do you think it'll take for this wolf to show up?"

"Could be hours." Rista answered truthfully, "So I guess just entertain yourself for the most part."

Henry thought about that before he slowly nodded, "Alright then."

* * *

 

Even with the biting wind and the cloudy overcast, it was still a beautiful day for Henry. The clearing he was in was a wide-open space, at least 30 meters in length and decent visibility. As the bait, he would have to wait patiently for his prey to come by, and that, of course, meant having to find something to do. At first, he decided to test his survival skills by actually making a small camp. He was pretty proud of himself and was reminded of how useful all the skills he had learned during his stay with his current caretakers.

If he ever made it back to the Eastern Kingdoms, he'd have a lot easier time surviving outside. It used to be that he'd use some prepared magic camping tools, just about every adventurer had access to them. But here, the Vrykul had to do everything the old fashion way. Perhaps that was a sign of how dependent on magic everyone was these days?

Well, Henry pushed those big kid thoughts aside. Once his camp had been made, he decided that it was time to be a baby for a bit. He knew that Rista was watching him, but he didn't care at all. It wasn't like this was anything new to them anyway; Henry had spent the last month being babied. Though a part of Henry was enjoying the fact that Rista was likely grimacing at watching this spectacle play out. It was somewhat amusing to think that more than a few women that Henry had met would enjoy the prospect of "peeking" on him while he was in his baby boy mode.

That said, Henry was at least courtesy enough to not get out of sight. Still, he took her suggestion to wet himself several times, followed by pooping his diapers. He made sure that he was positioned in a way that would allow for Rista to get a good view of the infantile act. 

Aside from that, he did attempt to keep an eye on things. He also made sure to whistle on the top of every hour to confirm that Rista was still nearby. This process went for about five hours, though. And by the fifth hour, Henry had already decided to change into a fresh diaper. Again, he made sure that the redhead got a clear view of the act. At the very least, his libido was under control for the most part. He was only semi-erect this entire time.

But as it rolled over into the sixth hour, and Henry whistled towards Rista, he didn't hear a whistle back at him. He did a second, then a third, and still no response. Henry was a little scared, but it wasn't like Rista just decided to leave him. If she did, why did she wait five hours to do so? She told him to stay in the clearing, but a growing feeling of dread and concern developed in the pit of his stomach. 

"Rista?" Henry called out towards her position and received no response, "Rista?!" Still no response. Opting to put his trousers back on, Henry was thankful that he at least had a clean diaper on at the moment. Taking the time to break down his little camp, he quickly approached the position that Rista had been staying at and found that most of her gear was still here. So she hadn't taken off, but he noticed that her spear, bow, and quiver of arrows were gone now.

Something had happened, and it made Rista take her weapons. Henry tried not to panic. Instead, he focused on trying to find where the redhead had gone. "Okay, Aseni trained you in this..." Henry muttered to himself as he got to work on finding her tracks and seeing where she went exactly. Once again, Aseni's teachings had paid off, and Henry located the tracks of his caretaker.

He took off and followed a trail that seemed to be relatively fresh. Rista must have just recently started moving, maybe about twenty minutes ago. It was crazy to Henry that he could recognize such a thing now, but it was indeed pretty neat. As he moved further along the trail, it ended up going into a forest. This could be dangerous; he remembered the last time he randomly went into the woods of this land. But, he didn't want to leave Rista alone, primarily if she had found this wolf. Opting to forgo caution, he quickly started moving further into the woods.

Making his way further inward, he found that there was a  _second_ set of tracks alongside Ristas. She must have seen the wolf and started tracking it, but something was off about these tracks. They were paw prints, but why was there one set of them when there should be two? It was almost like the wolf just got up on his hind legs and started walking like a humanoid. The only good thing about this was that it made it easier to locate and keep up with the tracks.

About five minutes into the forest, though, he heard the sound of a wolf howling, probably less than a mile away from his position. The sound brought back bad memories, and Henry felt his diaper growing warm, but still, he pressed on. But as he continued and located another set of tracks, he found something that briefly caused fear and concern.

"Blood." He muttered as he saw a growing trail of it. He didn't know if its the wolfs or Rista's blood. But either way, this was likely turning into a hunt to the death for either of them. Henry picked up his pace, and thanks to the blood, it made it quite easy to see the path that Rista had taken. However, once he thought he was getting closer to his destination, he heard it.

" **AHHUGH!** " It was a scream of pain from Rista. Fear and panic gripped at Henry's heart, and he frantically started running towards where he heard the scream. He didn't know what he could do, but he wasn't going to leave her to fight this thing by herself.

It took him another three minutes of running, but he finally came upon a small section of the forest where the smell of blood was strong. Upon arriving, he saw their prey and nearly shat himself upon its terrible visage. It was no wolf, at least none that Henry had ever seen, for it was standing on two legs. It had jet black fur and was almost the size of a full-grown human. The thing was growling, and its hands were dripping with blood and lying before it was the body of Rista.

'No, no, no, NO!' Henry yelled in his head as he tried to comprehend how this could happen. What was he supposed to do now? He was scared, and once that thing noticed him, he felt petrified. It stared at him with crimson eyes, the same as the wolf that first spotted him, but there was a horrific intelligence to it. This thing looked like it could rip apart a seasoned adventurer, let alone the big baby standing in front of it. All Henry could think was that he was going to die here. But as he stared at the body of Rista, he felt a familiar burning hatred swell up in him. It was that same feeling he had with the Night Elf. But this time, it was giving him courage and a desire to hurt this monster.

He pulled out his hatchet and took a fighting stance. It had been almost two months since he fought a monster, but he could still recall what he could do in this situation. "Fucking bastard, I'll kill you! I'll make you suffer for what you to did to her!" Henry had no idea if he was trying to ease the fear of approaching death, but he wasn't going to do wailing and begging for his mommy. If he had a choice of how he wanted to go out, he'd die a man that was trying to avenge a fallen friend and a woman. 

The beast stared at Henry before it took a few steps...and then Henry watched as a spear tip promptly exploded out its face, spraying Henry with gore and brain matter. It took one more step forward before collapsing in a bloody heap. He stared for a second before he looked over and saw a panting and severely wounded Rista. 

Henry fell to his knees, promptly wetting and messing himself. The feeling of warmth was comforting and made him not think about the stench and sickly smell of blood on his face. All his courage left him, leaving Henry to close his eyes and make sure he didn't start crying in relief. He opened them back up once he heard the groan of pain and Rista falling to the ground. Quickly moving to her side, he tried looking over her wound. It was quite bad, the beast having swiped at her abdomen quite deeply. 

Rista didn't look happy, "That was f-fucking dumb of you!"

"You went off by yourself and left me behind!" Henry yelled as he didn't sound happy, too, "Why didn't you whistle?!"

"I didn't think it was the wolf! I thought it was just some random person coming by, but I saw the tracks and..." She trailed off as she started breathing heavily.

Henry had no idea what to do in this situation, blood was everywhere, and he had limited experience with first aid. "Rista, I don't know what I can do about your wound."

She didn't answer; instead she pulled herself up against a tree. "Nothing you can do..." As Henry tried to figure something out, he felt Rista grab his hands and looked at him with profoundly sad eyes, "I won't survive this, not without real healing."

"What?! No, you can pull through this!" He looked around to pack for some bandages. "Just tell me how to clean and bandage the wound up, we can get you back to the house."

"Shut up!" Rista cried out to him, and Henry saw tears were running down her cheeks, "Y-you know the way home, go back there. Tell Aseni that I love her and that I'm sorry I took such a stupid risk with you." He felt a hand rub his right cheek, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You were willing to fight for me, even if it meant your death. You're the only man that's ever stood up for me like that, so thank you." Rista leaned forward with a groan and kissed a stunned Henry on his cheek. She then gave him a watery smile, "This is selfish of me to ask, but don't leave Aseni alone. At least not until she's fit to take care of herself again."

Henry barely heard her words; this couldn't be happening. He couldn't allow this to happen! 'Please, Valrah, if you are listening, then help me save this woman!"

He didn't feel her presence, nor did the diaper bag response. However, he did feel something familiar to enter his body. It was the same warmth from those last two dreams. Henry held onto that feeling, trying to channel it, and prayed to any of the gods listening to help him save this woman. Whether or not his prayers were answered remained unresolved, but Henry felt something stir in him.

For a brief moment, he knew with absolute clarity what had to be done. It was almost instinctively as he laid his hands down upon Rista's wound and began to channel the same energies he felt from the dream. Henry watched, with the amazement of a child first discovering they had the potential for magic, as the rather grievous wounds on Rista began to heal and scar over. Whatever font of energy this was coming from, Henry poured as much power into the Vrykul's body as he possibly could at that moment.

After twenty seconds of this miracle, the energies faded from Henry, and he felt himself collapse from exhaustion. 

* * *

 

The dream started with nothing, nothing but an endless black void and calm silence. Henry felt like he was in a place of emptiness, but as he looked into the emptiness, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and found him suddenly back in Aseni and Rista's home, once again in their bedroom.

But this time, instead of a sobbing Aseni, she was on the bed smiling. But she was doing more that, for in her arms were two infants that were loudly suckling from her breasts. As Henry approached, one of the infants had blond hair, and the other had red. 

She looked up at Henry was an expression of gratefulness, "These are the flowers that bloomed from your seed." Henry felt like he didn't know how to respond at all to this reveal. However, she giggled at his expression.

"Do not fret. Though you gave and planted the seed, these are not your flowers." To illustrate her point, she pulls the blond babe away from her breast and hands the child to Henry. He tenderly grabs the child, having plenty of experience handling real babies at the orphanage. Looking down at this child, a beautiful girl, he instantly knew in his heart that this was Aseni's and Rista's child.

He looked down at the redhead, another girl, and the same feeling passed over him. 

"How?" He finally spoke up, "I know enough about how sex works, and if I was the one that planted the seed...wouldn't these two be my children?"

Aseni shook her head before taking the blond child back and letting it nurse from her, "You have many gifts, including a seed that can bloom into any flower with the right love and care. A miracle of the gods if there ever was one."

This reveal was all a little too intense for Henry; thankfully, he felt the dream starting to fade again. "Oh come on, this has gotta stop!" He yelled in frustration as he began to return to reality.

* * *

 

Henry slowly awoke to the feeling of a cool breeze on his genitals and butt. He could also hear the muttering of Rista near him.

"How did these tapes work again? Should've paid more attention." Henry could feel a dry diaper had been placed under his bottom. She must've cleaned him as well, as he felt dry again. As he looked up, he was rewarded with the sight of a still-living Rista, and one that was attempting to change his diaper. He perked up and smiled immediately, "Rista!"

The redhead was surprised to hear Henry, even more so when the still half-naked adult baby hugged her tightly, "You're okay!" He buried his face in between her soft breasts, not caring if it was appropriate at the time.  

"Err, yes, I'm fine." Henry was happy to hear her voice, delighted to see that she was alive, and ecstatic to know that he was successful in saving her. Tears welled in his eyes and didn't bother trying to stop them. Rista must have felt the tears, the redhead awkwardly embracing Henry. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm safe and sound." Calming down an emotional toddler was entirely foreign to her. 

After a few minutes, Henry calmed down enough and pulled away from the embrace. He looked around and saw that it was getting dark out, and they were back at where they had hoped to spring their trap. The corpse of the beast was some distance away, and Henry noticed that its head was missing.

"What happened?" He asked as he wiped his eyes, "I did something and saw your wound close up, but then it goes all dark."

"You passed out after using your magic," Rista remarked as she helped Henry get back into position on his diaper. "Whatever you did, it saved me. The wound closed up completely, and I brought us back here." The redhead gave him a small grin, "You were smelly, so I decided to change you."

"Oh, well, thank you." Henry blushed at finally getting a chance for such a beautiful woman to change him. It was also cute to see her struggle with this next step.

Rista was grabbing a powderpuff and started to dust his crotch with baby powder, "I figured I owe you a diaper change for saving my life." She was joking slightly, "Granted, you do make a lot of poop..." Henry felt his race get incredibly hot at such a comment directed at him. "At least it's easy to clean you since you are so small."

To his shock and embarrassment, he started to get hard. Rista gave him an amused snort before she finished powdering him and started pulling up his diaper. "What's wrong, baby getting all hot and bothered? You were so confident this morning." Henry could only whine and whimper, but this felt good after the near-death experience they both faced.

Once a new diaper was tapped on him, Henry felt a lot better now. As he pulled himself back up, both he and Rista were quiet again. Henry decided to speak up, though, "Rista, what happened today..."

She held up her right hand to stop him, "I'll tell Aseni what happened. I won't keep this from her, but I won't let any of the blame fall on you."

He nodded and noticed that it was getting dark pretty fast; he decided to change the subject again. "I guess we'll be camping out here tonight?"

"Yes, I don't want to go walking outside at night if we can help it."

Henry noticed there wasn't a lot of sleeping gear, "Going to be cold tonight."

"It always is, but we can just cuddle to conserve warmth." She rolled her eyes at the look he was getting from Henry, "Oh, don't be so shocked, Vrykul do this all the time, even the men will do it." Henry didn't want to imagine that particular image in his head. 

"Now then, let's get dinner ready, and I'll feed you a bottle after." Henry was surprised at how she was acting towards him — gone was the disdain and disgust. Instead, there was tenderness and even some respect.

Henry had to ask, "Are-are you okay with babying me now?"

She looked a little conflicted and was even blushing as she spoke up, "I think I'm willing to give this a chance. I certainly owe you that much as well. All I ask is for you to take things slow. Treating someone like this is sort of new to me." The way she was blushing made Henry almost think she was talking about being a relationship. Then again, perhaps their relationship had changed. 

"Rista," Henry spoke up now, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. Do you want to perhaps, I don't know, start over real fast?"

She seemed very confused at that statement, "Start over?"

"You know, reintroduce ourselves. I mean, did you and Aseni ever even ask for my name?"

The redhead blinked before it dawned on her, "I-no, Aseni was the only one that asked you anything, and most of the time, I think she was just patronizing you."

"But you were interested," Henry pointed out with a smile, "Well, I suppose since we are speaking terms now, we might as well try and start over." The diaper-clad boy held out his hand to the surprised woman.

"My name is Henry, a pleasure to meet you." Henry had a beaming boyish smile as he introduced himself.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening was a pleasant affair for the two of them. While the awkwardness was still present, Henry and Rista were able to enjoy themselves at least. Rista even went so far as to try and genuinely treat Henry like a baby. She fed him a bottle of milk, played with him using a rattle, and even a rather fun game of having him hang off her arm as she lifted him.

Aside from those moments, though, Rista and Henry finally talked a little bit about themselves. For staying with them over an entire month, he knew hardly anything about them. Considering the first three weeks was him just trying to understand and learn their language, Rista would flat out stay quiet whenever Aseni was taking care of Henry. So when Henry wasn't wholly in baby mode, they talked long into the night.

So while Henry regaled Rista with stories of Stormwind, Kalimdor, and the like, she spoke of her and Aseni's past in Northrend. They were both from a tiny town called Laugar. It was home to only a hundred or so people, but she and Aseni were friends growing up. The Redhead had a host of stories about them both, but she made almost no mention of her family or why she and Aseni were out here in the middle of nowhere. He didn't press for more information, not wanting to spoil this positive mood between the two of them.

Finally, though, it had gotten too dark and cold to continue talking. Both of the two hunters were tired as well, likely from the near-death experience. Rista changed Henry into a nighttime diaper, and she idly commented how hard it must be to feel his small cock through such thick padding. For being so bad at intentional embarrassing him, she was quite good of unintentionally doing it.    

Once secured in his snug and comfortable diapers, the pair got ready to sleep. It was sort of amazing for Henry to consider that he was going to be sleeping right next to Rista and her delicious body. Try as he might with their new friendship, he couldn't help but want to nuzzle his face in between their heavenly mounds of flesh, and Henry fight that damn wolf monster again if he'd get the chance to suckle from her tits. But, while his libido was trying to egg him on, his babyish side wanted to go to sleep next to a lovely Mommy surrogate. In the end, he opted to make things awkward between the two and just prepared to sleep.

Right around the time that Henry was crawling under their single blanket, he turned his eyes upward. Henry enjoyed that it was a clear night, and he could see the stars so clearly. But it was something else that soon caught his eyes and took his breath away.

"Rista, look at that!" He pointed up towards what looked to be a wave of lights in the sky, "What is that?!"

She laughed at his expression as she lay down next to him and stared up as well, "I guess you haven't seen this yet. Our people call the Dance of the Gods. I believe your people call it the Aurora Borealis or something like that." Rista pulled the blanket and curled next to Henry. He felt her arms wrap around him, and she pulled him close. "Need to stay close, keep each other warm that way."

Henry felt his body heat upon the proximity to Rista, but that was probably for the best. He did, however, get part of desire as he was now less than two inches from her chest. But Henry wanted to focus on the dancing of lights in the sky above him. He'd never seen anything like it; this is something that you could only see as a traveler who took risks. 

"It's pretty." He finally commented to the woman next to him, who was looking up as well.

"Aseni and I used to spend hours looking up at it as children. It was always mesmerizing to us. But one day, though, we just took it for granted. Seeming never to care when it appeared and just ignored it otherwise." She looked over at Henry and smiled, "It's nice to see someone lookup with the same childish wonder that we once had, makes me think about the good old days." The redhead hunter gave an embarrassed smile to him. "Sometimes, seeing you being a baby, I get a little jealous of how carefree and relaxed you look." 

"I mean, if you want a diaper, I can magic up a Vrykul sized one right now." Henry offered and saw that Rista was now red in the face but laughing.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass. You'll need to explain the properties of that diaper bag of yours someday." Rista tried to stay on topic, "Anyway, as I was saying, you somehow can act the part of a baby, but can be a man as well. I watched you sobbing when you had a poopy diaper on the first night you stayed with us. But then you were prepared to fight that worgen with a child's hatch to avenge me."

Henry felt like there were some awe and praise in her words, almost like when Tixi and Braili said the same things to him as well. "I mean, it's not that big a deal, I guess. And that thing was called a worgen?"

"I'll explain a worgen later. But to me, you did something quite heroic, on top of saving me." She was now giving him a grateful smile, "You might have a baby penis, but you a man all the same."

Henry stared at that last comment, "Did you seriously just compliment  _and_ insult my masculinity at the same time?!" 

Rista laughed loud and long, leaving Henry to focus on the lights in the sky above. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but as Henry stared at the genuinely fantastic sight, he realized it was quite easy to lose your sense of time and awareness. This land was harsh, but also beautiful. The woman right next to him was similar. 

* * *

 

There was no dream this time. It felt annoying to Henry when he woke up, as he needed to know what was happening inside his mind. Perhaps this was some trick by Mommy? Or maybe one of the Entities involved in his journey? Well, it didn't matter, as morning came, and Rista woke him up by and started changing his diaper.

"Let's get moving and back home. I figure you, and I would like to have a nice soak, some good food, and maybe sleep in an actual bed." She gave a teasing smile to Henry, "Or your crib if you prefer."

He didn't say it, but sleeping in the safe confines of his crib for a night sounded nice. Such thoughts aside, the pair finished breaking down their camp and preparing to leave. Henry pointed to the corpse of the "worgen" next to them, "What about that body?"

"Leave it. I won't be skinning that thing, and the head is all I need to get some money from one of the local hunter guilds." Henry didn't comment on that, but as the two prepared to leave, Henry soon felt himself being lifted from the ground and face-first into Rista's breasts again. "Wha?" He looked up at the smiling woman in confusion.

"I'll be carrying you the rest of the way. You make this journey go a lot longer, can't make as many strides as me." Henry blushed as he felt her work him into a similar holding strap that left him face-first into her chest and requiring his legs wrapped around her waist. "Hold on, let me fix something. Put your legs down again." He obeyed and soon felt her pulling his pants down and taking them off, leaving his cute, diapered bottom exposed to the elements.

"There, that should make it easier on my waist. Don't want your clothes chaffing it." Soon he was back to being held like an infant, diapers exposed and not able to see anything except her chest. Once again, the size difference made Henry feel like quite the baby. 

Deciding that there was nothing with this, he looked up, "Can I have a pacifier, please?" A few seconds later, a blue one was popped into his mouth. He started sucking on it and closed his eyes. Well, he might as well enjoy this treatment. It wasn't like he was too keen on going on such a long hike back home.

Rista smirked and patted his padded bottom, "Good boy." 

* * *

 

It was oddly relaxing, being carried this way. Henry even found himself dozing off a few times, hearing Rista's heartbeat and feeling her warmth was comforting. She didn't seem to care the few times she patted his diapered bottom and found it was drooping, but rather than stop and change him, Rista opted to Henry continue resting. She did wake him up after they stopped for a quick drink and meal by a stream.

"Hmm, I think I don't need to change you right now." She remarked after checking Henry's diaper. "I didn't believe Aseni when she said that you go through diapers fast, but you must have a tiny bladder," Rista commented as she gingerly weighed the front of Henry's wet diaper. 

He blushed at the attention, but smiled all the same, "Someone once commented that I probably go through more diapers than an actual infant."

"It truly confounds me when you say such things with ease. Most people would balk at the idea of comparing themselves to an infant, let alone to the idea of going through more diapers than one." Rista looked at Henry as if trying to decipher him. "You embarrass yourself willingly, you seemingly agree with observations and comments about your infantile nature, and you act the part of an infant with practiced ease."

He shrugged as he didn't seem bothered, "I've had a lot of time to get used to the idea. It helps that I do get quite a bit of enjoyment out of it as well. This is who I am, and I've accepted it, embraced it even." 

She laughed as she sat down on a rock, "Well, I suppose you would know better. You did say you were in diapers for most of your life." Henry didn't comment as he kneeled to take a sip from the stream, enjoying the crystal clear water. After a few minutes of silence, Rista finally spoke up again and with what sounded like thinly veiled curiosity. 

"I have to ask you something," Henry turned and saw that Rista looked a little embarrassed, "Did you ever feel bad for being so different?"

Henry paused as he heard that question, "You mean, being effectively treated like a baby for most of my life?" The way he said was so blunt that Rista couldn't help but look away from him.

"I'm sorry that was a rude thing to ask."

"If you think it's rude because you didn't want to embarrass me or make me think less of myself, it's fine." Henry remarked with an easy-going smile, "It might have taken me a long time, but I have accepted that I am a big diapered wearing baby." He laughed at the expression on her face as he described himself, "Really, the hardest part of it was coming to terms with being lonely for so long. As you can imagine, not a lot of people saw me as anything other than an invalid for most of my life. I grew up thinking I'd be a baby at the orphanage for the rest of my life. The matrons were kind, but they treated me in a way that stunted my growth. Hell, It took three years longer than anyone else to speak. I was sleeping in a crib till I was ten, breastfed just as long." Henry rattled off to Rista's astonishment.

"And it never bothered you? Being treated that way?"

"Oh, it bothered me for  _years_." Henry sat down on his padded rear but didn't look too troubled. "Sometimes, it still bothers me quite a bit to this day. But after everything that has happened to me, I've moved on in some ways. Now it seems like I'm just trying to figure out what kind of man I am. But in regards to the baby thing?" He shrugged at Rista, "I suppose I've embraced it. I've met plenty of people that loved or cared for me seemingly  _because_ of it."

The redhead gave a small huff, "Must be nice for people to love you in spite of a complication."

"Complication? Are you talking about yourself or me?" Henry tilted his head to the right side in confusion, "It's certainly been an embarrassing and sometimes awkward problem for me, but one that hasn't made me regret my life choices or hate myself. Perhaps made me doubt myself, but never hate." He gave her a sympathetic smile, "But I suppose being a woman that loves another woman is quite difficult for different reasons."

Rista blushed and nodded, "It...it can be very hard sometimes. I feel like an abomination like there is something wrong with me. Even before I went into the slumber all those years ago, I knew that I felt attracted to women. Every man in my life told me that I'd always be alone." She scoffed at that idea, "My father, my brothers, and even my future husband. They all disowned me when they found out, but fuck them. I wasn't going to be someone I was not." 

Henry wondered what the "slumber" was a reference too, but he decided to focus more on Rista, opening her heart to him. "You did the right thing; you followed your heart." He spoke up and waddled up to her, "You aren't some abomination or freak, so don't ever call yourself that. You are perfect the way you are, and you even have Aseni's love to prove that." Henry smiled at her and then hugged her, "Fuck up anyone that says otherwise."  

She embraced him tightly and gave a small chuckle, "It's nice to know not every man would scorn me for telling them such a thing. You continue to be the only shining paragon of male virtue to me, Henry."

He wanted to make a witty retort. Instead, he felt some guilt over past comments, "Rista. I'm sorry if I ever said anything that was, uh, I guess inappropriate?"

"You mean like all the times you stared at my body, or when you asked to suck from my tits?"

"Uhh..." He blushed and was thankful they were still hugging.

He felt a gentle spank to his padded bottom, "Silly baby boy, I know you weren't mean spirited when you said those things. I know when someone is saying something with less than honorable intentions." She pulled back from the hug and gave him a stern look, "But you should know that babies shouldn't be making such lewd comments to their takers out of the blue like that, even if you like the teasing that follows."

"I'm sorry." He remarked quietly and looked down in shame.

"It's okay, sweetie; I'm not mad. Just from now on, I expect you to be a good boy and not stare at other women's bodies without their consent. You can have all the naughty thoughts you want when you are alone, but when together, you have to be a good boy." Henry felt her grip the front of his soaked diaper, briefly feeling his penis up. "Though I suppose if you  _have_ to cum, you are wearing a diaper."

Rista then got an evil smirk on her face, "Oh, I know, you should get permission from the woman you plan on jerking off too beforehand!"

Henry pulled back in embarrassment and horror, "What?! I couldn't do that!"

"Sure, you could!" Rista had that same evil grin on her face, "Go up to her, and tell her that you want to make a big mess in your diapers thinking about her body! Oh, it would be so cute to hear!"

He felt his face flush at such a thing. Worse yet, the idea sounded pretty fantastic in his head. He could imagine having all the girls with him and asking for their permission to fantasize about them.

Henry didn't have much more time to be embarrassed as he felt Rista pick him up and started carrying him again, "I have to admit, you are entertaining to tease."

The still embarrassed baby boy didn't say anything, instead, he buried his face between her breasts again, "And you are getting into this as well."

"Just think of this as an exciting bonding experience." She gave a good-natured laugh, "You are the first man, perhaps last man, that I will ever allow getting this close to my body. You should feel quite honored."

Henry didn't say anything, opting to focus on the softness of the breasts in front of him. There was some sense of awfulness in knowing that he wouldn't be able to suck on those tits ever. All he could think now was that he was jealous of Aseni having the opportunity to do so. 

* * *

 

The rest of the journey home was uneventful, save for when Henry pooped his diaper, and they stopped for him getting changed. Just as they left it, their home was still completely fine, and with no sign that Aseni had come home early, Rista breathed a sigh of relief. She likely didn't want to have to explain where they went or what happened to them just yet.

Their missing companion would return in the morning. And this left the rest of the evening for Rista and Henry to chat about things. After taking the time to clean up and get a meal anyway. It was an odd feeling, knowing that Henry made another adult friend. But he liked talking to her, especially about Northrend and her people Rista was a wealth of knowledge and explained quite a bit of stuff to Henry; the history of her people, their relationship with the Lich King, the clans of Vrykul, and interesting enough, the fact that she and Aseni had to worship the Gods in secret upon reawaking.

Oh yes, the realization that Rista and Aseni were also thousands of years old floored Henry. Well, Rista wasn't actually how old they were now. They had only been awake for about four years now, and even then, their concept of time was off. He tried not to question things too much, chalking it up to another great mystery and wonder of Azeroth. 

The evening rolled into night, and Henry felt himself getting tired. As he considered getting ready for sleep, his thoughts drifted to his comfy crib. But as Henry's thoughts drifted towards it, something else that had been on his mind for a while cropped up. He didn't know how to broach the question though, perhaps thinking it was too personal to ask, however, a need to understand gave him the courage to ask Rista.

"Rista," Henry quietly spoke up, "Who was Kalig?" 

She didn't get angry, but she then gives an annoyed sigh. "Henry, I told you not to speak about that."

"I want to understand why she seemed to think I was some blessing from Freya." Henry spoke up with some conviction, "I'm not trying to pry into this, but I see this crib, these clothes, and the fact that Aseni had a child at some point. I just..." He paused as he considered his words, "I need to know before I leave, so I don't hurt her."

"Right," Rista was considering his words before she gave a sad chuckle, "You're going to leave someday." The half-giant looked like she swallowed a lemon, "Two days ago I was hoping you'd just up and leave, now I'm thinking about how sad Aseni will be once that happens. Gods, it'll just be like when..." She trailed off and looked away from Henry, "When Kalig died."

Rista's admittance proved one of the theories that Henry held about this mysterious Kalig. The way that Aseni seemingly treasured Henry, acting like he was going to disappear, conveyed to him a more profound sense of longing on her part. Aseni had a son, the son died; she prayed for Freya to do something, spending who knows how long without a child, and then one day she saves a lost baby boy in the middle of a forest. Aseni had gotten a child back, and now he was planning on leaving her.

"How did he die?" Henry asked after a few seconds of silence.

Rista shrugged and still didn't look at him, "Aseni said he had a fever one day. It got worse and worse until Kalig was sweating himself to death. Aseni and Kivar, her former husband, did everything they could, but it didn't matter. After they buried him, Kivar was called to battle by King Ymiron at Gjalerbron. He was called away two years ago, mind you. Kivar died against either Alliance or Horde forces, but it didn't matter. A dead son and husband within the span of each other, Aseni fell into grief."

Henry sighed and felt sympathy towards Aseni, "Where do you fit into all of this?"

"I was kicked out of my home. Aseni offered me a place to stay for a while. Aseni was so alone that she and I tried to reconnect. One thing led to another, though, and I...I guess we both wanted some companionship. I had always loved Aseni from afar, but seeing her so alone and with no one else around, I felt like I had to do something. Even if she didn't love me, I would be her strength through such trying times. No one else came forward to help her, just like no one came to help me, but I wasn't going to abandon her. After that, we left Laugar and built this home for ourselves. Away from all the pity and judgments."

"But she kept the crib and baby clothes?" Henry gestured to his current garb, sans the trousers.

"She didn't want to leave anything of Kalig behind. These were all the things we had left. Once we had this home and land, that was when she started praying to the old gods again. She figured that maybe the death of her son and husband were just another price for turning our backs on the gods and siding with the Lich King. And now look at us, our entire civilization is at the mercy of the Horde and Alliance. But that's another story altogether." 

"Wow." Henry shook his head, "You two have been through a lot. But I'm happy that you found comfort with each other in the end."

"That's...thank you, Henry." She finally looked at Henry with a smile on her face before she lost it, "But as you can imagine, you leaving is going to cause some issues. She'll be happy to see that we are now on positive terms, but the idea of you just up and leaving one day, is..." She paused and swallowed hard, "I don't know how Aseni will react if she lost another child." 

"Rista, I wish I could stay, but you know I just cannot." Henry had already explained to her the desires he felt to explore the world, "If there were something I could do, I would..." Henry trailed off as the contents of those most recent dreams echoed in his mind. 'No, it couldn't be...could it?' It was impossible to consider that those dreams were trying to guide towards a specific action regarding Aseni's plight. But it would be too much of a coincidence otherwise. 

Rista, however, didn't seem to notice Henry's focus was on something else entirely. "We aren't going to force you to stay; I promise you that. If all else fails, I will convince Aseni to let you go." The redhead got up and walked over to Henry before kneeling to his level, "You've brought so much joy to Aseni, that while I was angry at you, I think I lost sight of seeing her smiling and being happy again. There were times when she would say nothing, stay in bed or go out into the forests for hours and return without a word. I never grew up in a home with laughter or the sound of a baby, but she did, and I cannot imagine what it was likely losing it all."

She hugged him again, "Regardless of what happens, thank you for doing this for Aseni. Maybe it won't last, but then again, nothing ever lasts forever."

Henry felt some guilt over that statement. This wasn't like leaving Mommy, which was done with reluctant acceptance. If he left Aseni outright, he was afraid that he might shatter her mind again. It was difficult to imagine such a strong and imposing woman being so fragile. But as the words entered into his mind, asking him to plant the seed, his thoughts considered that he might have to do something unthinkable.

But if it were to help someone, then it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

 

Henry ultimately chose to sleep in the crib that night, even when Rista offered to let him sleep in bed with her. He decided against it, finding that it was inappropriate and had to remind himself that Rista wasn't attracted to Henry at all and only towards Aseni. It felt wrong to think of her in such a way with him.

Although, she did remark that if Henry thought of her  _and_ Aseni being together in his fantasies, then that was fine. Rista, while not being attracted to Henry or men in general, took pleasure in watching him squirm. Henry was required to ask for her permission to masturbate to any thoughts of her and Aseni that night. He tried to act like he wasn't going to that night; it wasn't like he had an assortment of women running through his mind.

But try as he might, he spent much of the night rubbing his crinkling diaper to the thoughts of the two women engaged in sexual acts with one another and leaving Henry to watch as he tried masturbating through the thickness of his diapers. A few times in the night, he thought he heard Rista giggling in the darkness. 

When morning came, the pair went through their morning routines and waited for Aseni to arrive. They only had to wait till mid-morning when they heard the door to the house open, "Mama's back!" It was unusual for Henry to consider feeling a sense of happiness welling up in his stomach and across his body at hearing her return home, safe and sound. Henry had never experienced the joy of a parent coming back after a period of being away. 

"Mama!" Henry waddled over to her in joy, clad in just a white and blue diaper, he looked the part of an infant excited to see his mother home. Rista had dressed into something a little more conservative, hiding the scars on her abdomen from view.

Aseni giggled at the cute display, her eyes looking misty and her smile pure, "There he is!" She scooped up Henry and brought him up to his face and started kissing him, "I missed you so much!" She said quietly to Henry as they embraced. Henry felt a sense of longing and love that only Mommy had given him in his dreams.

Rista soon joined them, and Aseni sent her an apprehensive look. "So, did you two have fun?" 

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You need to stop feeding him so much food, he poops way too much. Granted, maybe we should put him in thicker diapers." The smile that Aseni got from her lover was enough to know things were better between the two.

"Well, maybe we can switch him to cloth? I was able to get some nice ones for him." She placed down her now empty pack and started pulling out a bunch of other items. Rista and Henry shared a look. They both knew that they would have to tell her the truth of what happened, among other things, but for now, they allowed for Aseni to enjoy her return home.

* * *

 

The morning came and went, the afternoon did as well, with all three enjoying themselves for once. Aseni seemed happy about the change in tone but seemed confused with how Rista treated Henry with some ounce of respect. Her supposed baby boy was responding to Rista like he was listening to a fellow adult. Henry noticed that Aseni would then grab him and start aggressively treating him like an infant. At one point when Henry laughed at a rather lewd joke made by Rista, Aseni grabbed Henry, pulled out her breasts, and forced him to suck on her tits for the next thirty minutes, all while sending a glare at Rista and commenting about not saying such things in front of the baby.

Just like it was before she left, Aseni kept Henry around her at all times. Rista seemed bemused at first, then somewhat concerned as she saw her lover was acting quite clingy and overly controlling of their guest. He looked to be enjoying things, but Rista could tell that Henry wanted to spend time with Rista. However, it was a decision that Aseni made that would ultimately end the good feelings in the house.

"Rista, I've decided on his name." Aseni announced as she was changing Henry's diaper, "We are going to call him Jidhis, after my grandfather. We'll do a naming ceremony next week; I was able to get one of the priestess to perform it when the time comes."

Her lover seemed surprised, and Henry whined and looked at her for aid, "Oh, uh, maybe that's moving a little too fast?"

"Too fast? He's been with us for over a month now. He needs a name." Aseni remarked with a smile on her face.

"My name is Henry." They both turned to see him staring at Aseni and crossing his arms, "And I'm not changing my name."

This act of defiance seemed to surprise Aseni, who quickly recovered at seeing her infant backtalking her, "Nonsense, you'll be Jidhis, and that's final!"

"No! My name is Henry." He shot back and looked over at Rista for some help. The redhead sighed and spoke up, "Yes, his name is Henry."

Aseni gave both of them a confused and shocked look, "W-what?! That's just some baby talk; he can't name himself!"

Her lover sent her a look that spoke volumes, "Aseni, please, you and I both know he isn't just a baby. You-you have to have recognized that a long time ago!" Rista was trying to get through to Aseni. The blond looked like she didn't understand what was going on now.

"But-but Freya promised me a child! I saved him, and he loves me and looks at him!" She pointed towards Henry, "How can you tell me that isn't some baby?!"

"I'm not saying he isn't one; I'm just saying he isn't some promised child from the gods!" Rista looked like she was getting annoyed now, "I've spoken with Henry at length about his story, and more importantly, I've listened to it."

"I've listened to him as well!" Aseni shot back, her voice getting some edge to it, "I've done more for him than you have! I go away for three days, and suddenly you think you know what's best for him?!"

"Ahh, guys?" Henry tried to chime in but felt like he didn't want to get involved in this argument. His babyish side didn't like seeing two people he cared for getting mad and yelling at each other.

"After what we went through and talked about, yeah, I do know what are  _his_ best interests because he told me so!" 

That seemed to stop Aseni as she looked confused, "After what you went through...?" She considered her words before it dawned on her. Henry watched as Aseni's face turned a bright red as she seemingly got angrier, "You, you went after that beast of yours...and you took him along?!"

"I'm not proud to admit that it was for the wrong reasons, but he saved my life Aseni. We both owe him a debt, and that starts with recognizing that he isn't some baby that you get to keep forever!" 

"I trusted you! I told you to protect him, and you go behind my fucking back like this?!" Aseni was practically yelling at Rista and was in her face. The redhead looked guilty but stood her ground all the same.

"Yes, I did, and I'm sorry that I did it. But it allowed the two of us to reconcile our differences. And right now, we both need you to face the truth. He's not your baby, he never was your baby, Henry's not a replacement for Kalig, and he has to leave at some point."

Aseni looked like she wanted to argue more, but Henry noticed that her legs were wobbling, and Rista could tell that her eyes were quite pupilated. "Aseni?"

"I-I think I ne-need to lie down." She said before the half-giant lost her balance and collapsed.

"Aseni!" Both Rista and Henry cried out as they went to help the blond. The picked her up and quickly checked to see if anything was wrong from outwards appearances. "Need to get her to bed, now!"

Five minutes after Aseni collapsed, the two of them got her on the bed and looked her over. No signs of sickness or anything in the like, but it was clear that she was now sleeping. 

"Okay, she just fainted," Rista explained to Henry after they finished looking Aseni over. 

"Why would she faint like that?"

Rista frowned as she considered the likely possibility, "She probably ran the entire morning to get back here. She wanted to see us both. Foolish woman," though the last part was said softly and with some sadness attached to it. 

Henry could only shake his head at how that whole exchange had gone, "What a disaster that conversation turned out to be. Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Rista spoke up and looked down at Henry, "I wasn't going to let her keep falling into this delusion. It was a tough decision, but we had to do it." Rista didn't sound too convinced, though, when saying that.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Henry looked uncomfortable over a possible mental break down from Aseni. "Maybe I should go in there? Let her wake up and see me?"

She shook her head, "Let's give her some time to think things through."

Henry didn't look too convinced as he looked at the sleeping body of Aseni, "Is that good idea, though? We might have just shattered her entire world at this point."

"Aseni is strong. She...she'll make it through this, Aseni did it before, and she can do it again."

* * *

 

It was two more hours of worrying and talking between Rista and Henry. They both attempted to calm each other down as they waited for their companion to wake up, and either continue with this delusion or face the truth. 

They were both convinced that they had done the right thing but worried that perhaps they had been too harsh and aggressive in getting Aseni to see the truth. Henry was concerned that if he left at all, she'd have a mental breakdown. But his thoughts soon returned to the dreams he had of Aseni, and he was trying to figure out their worth in such a situation.

Finally, as evening approached, they heard the sounds of a joyous cry come from the bedroom. They both looked at each other and quickly ran inside it. Sitting on the bed, looking at nothing in total awe, and with tears of what looked like joy streaming down her eyes, Aseni looked the part of someone having a religious revelation of sorts. 

"Aseni, you're awake, thank the gods." Rista breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over and hugged her lover. Aseni embraced Rista with all her might and seemed quite happy, almost deliriously. 

"You were right Rista," She spoke up with a small voice, "I was trying to replace Kalig with Henry, I was just trying to fix a hole in my heart at the cost of your happiness and his freedom."

Rista seemed taken aback by the admission, "Th-that's great, Aseni!" She turned towards Henry, "You have no idea how relieved that makes us."

"Freya showed me the truth. Henry is a baby, but he's the world's child." Henry blinked upon hearing such an odd comment, "But he has a gift for me, and you Rista."

Rista gave her a small and concerned smile, "Aseni, let's take things slow, okay? I'll get you some food and water, you can rest, and then we can talk some later."

She shook her head and then looked at Henry, "Freya told me to help you, but you have to do your part as well. You have to plant the seed in me." Henry felt his entire body stiffen upon hearing that phrase.

Rista looked confused, "Aseni, what are you talking about?"

"Henry is going to get me pregnant." The way she said that with such a simple and earnest tone, made Henry and Rista both blink before the redhead felt her jaw drop and her mind trying to decipher what her lover just told her.

" **WHAT?!** " 

* * *

 

"Rista, I swear to you I don't know what is going on," Henry exclaimed as Rista was still freaking out over Aseni's request. The redhead wasn't mad at Henry, more like she was panicking over her lover, wanting him to sire children.

"I don't care!" Rista was crying tears of frustration, "I refuse to let this happen!" She was yelling at Aseni now. 

The blond wasn't having it, though, "First, you wouldn't let me keep Henry, and now since I've been shown the solution by Freya, you won't even give me this?!"

"Fuck Freya and her fucking solution!" That seemed to be the final straw for Aseni; she promptly slapped her lover across her cheek. Henry was shocked at the display, even more so when he saw the look of anger in Aseni's eyes.

"You will not badmouth the goddess, not when she has helped delivered this gift to us both!" She turned away from a stunned Rista and looked directly at Henry with a smile, "All you need to do is lie with me this night, do what needs to be done, and you are free to go."

Henry didn't have time to comment before Rista stormed out of the room and the home. Henry, still reeling from this whole exchange, couldn't stop the outburst that came out of his mouth, "How can you be so insensitive?!"

Aseni looked taken, aback, "W-what?"

"Rista loves you, and yet you are pushing her away because she doesn't agree with this whole plan?!" Henry looked at Aseni with some small amount of sadness and anger, "I thought you were a better person, Aseni." He turned away from the stunned Vrykul in disgust and ignored her calls for him to wait. He quickly exited the home and saw that Rista hadn't gone too far. She had opted to sit down on one of the rocks and was quietly and angrily rubbing at her eyes. Rista heard the sound of a crinkling diaper and his footsteps, and she sniffed to cover up that she had been crying.

"What are you doing out here?" She didn't turn to look at Henry, and she didn't stop him when he took a seat next to her. 

He didn't say anything at; first he just huffed and awkwardly stared out into the wilderness. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "I won't do it, no matter how much Aseni pleads or begs, I won't do it." He looked at Rista with a smile, "I won't do something you aren't comfortable with, so no matter what happens I-"

"You can do it." Rista suddenly interjected to a perplexed Henry.

"What?! But, why?!"

Rista shook her head, "Because I want to make Aseni happy. I love her so much that I am willing to accept this decision, but gods know I will make my displeasure quite clear."

He was still staring at her, "But...you don't want this to happen?"

"Of course, I don't want this to happen!" She sniffed, and Henry saw a tear trail down her cheeks, "Imagine if it was your wife, and some man waltz into your life. Soon she starts having visions that this stranger will give her a child, something you couldn't provide, and you are going to have to raise it? The humiliation and disgust and self-loathing that comes from such an event? And expecting to raise a child in a home where one person didn't want them? It's..." Rista closed her eyes, and Henry could see her trying to control her breathing.

"I don't want to hate Aseni or her children, nor do I want to hate you for doing this, Henry." She turned and grabbed both his hands, "But a part of me knows that if this has to happen somehow, then I'll try and find some happiness, then I shall do so because you will be the father."

Upon hearing those words, Henry felt a wave of emotions course through. He felt touched, honored even, that he earned Rista's respect and friendship to perform such an intimate act with her lover. There was also anxiety and apprehension as the realization that he was now responsible for trying to bring a child into a world where they might be hated or reviled by one of its parents. The thought of such an event coming to pass sent a stabbing chill of fear through his heart.

"Rista, I...thank you for having such trust in me. But if there is one thing that I can ask of you, promise that if Aseni does give birth to a child, you'll love it as your own."

She looked hesitant, "I-I don't know if I can promise that. I need time to think about all of this and what will happen next."

Henry squeezed her hands to get her attention, "Please, promise it to me. I've gone through life never having the love of a mother or father in my life. The thought of bringing a child in to experience such a thing...I can't live with myself if I was part of that."  

Rista looked she wanted to fight him, but she closed her eyes and then slowly nodded, "Okay, I promise I will love this child like my own."

"Thank you." Henry breathed a sigh of relief before Rista spoke up.

"I have my request, though." She took a deep breath and gave a sad smile to Henry, "When this is over, you have to leave."

He blinked at the request, "What?"

"I need you to leave after this because I don't think you staying here is a good idea now." It was almost like Rista was trying to find the right words, "I'm not saying this out of misplaced spite or anger, but Aseni and I need to figure out what we both want in this world and what that means for any children." 

Henry could only stare before shaking his head. He was being kicked out of a caretaker home again, but rather than feel any sadness or anger, he felt only understanding. Henry was someone that had come into their home, caused too many problems, but also resolved one as well. After tonight, he had no more reason to stay here. 

"Okay, I understand." He gave her a small smile as they continued to hold each other hands. Neither of them noticed Henry's hands starting to glow yellow and green for a few brief moments, though they did feel the warmth. 

* * *

 

Rista and Henry spent another twenty minutes go over Henry's departure for tomorrow. She explained that she would have everything ready for him by the morning and that Rista could take him as far as she could, and after that, he was on his own. That was fine with Henry. After this conversation ended, Rista told him to get inside and do his part.

He made no remarks or attempted to make light of the situation. Rista told him that she was going to spend the night outside, think about everything, and return in the morning. She mentioned to him that he had to make this count, so he was free to fuck Aseni as many times as it pleased him. The way she said that, so detached and with a trace of bitterness, he wanted to hug her. But there wasn't any way to comfort someone before you went and fucked the person they loved.

It was nighttime now when Henry stepped back inside his home for the last five weeks. Even though all three of them were here, at least Henry and Aseni anyway, it felt deathly quiet. He made his way to the bedroom, intent on doing his part. Henry would try to find no pleasure in this act, but a part of him knew that was foolish to attempt. The idea of sex with Aseni was something else, and he couldn't help but relish at the thought of being inside such a woman, filling her with his seed and knowing that she would become pregnant because of such an act. 

The accomplishment of any man worth his salt, but one that Henry felt was a little too extreme for a baby like him. It was hard to imagine that he was going to be doing something that had such life-changing consequences on these two people, and yet he was still going to be an adult baby when it was all over. Just like when he had sex with Tixi, he would always be the same person, albeit this time he'd have attempted to get a woman pregnant with his not-children. 

All of this was quite intense for him. Maybe he shouldn't do this? Could he do such a thing? He was basing this whole thing off a vision he had that any possible offspring wouldn't be his, but all he could think was the morality of this situation was too much for him. But at the same time, Rista trusted him, and Aseni desperately wanted this as well.

Taking a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and feeling a comfortable warmth as he flooded his diaper...Henry entered the bedroom.

Aseni perked up from where she was sitting on the bed, her eyes red and puffy. "O-oh, baby, I mean, Henry." She tried to reign her emotions in a bit more, "What is it now? I imagine Rista forbid you from trying anything?"

To her surprise, Henry shook his head, "No. She's allowing me to do this, just for tonight."

Aseni perked up immediately, "She's fine with it?! Truly?!" The relief in her voice and face was palpable, "Thank you! Neither of you will regret this; I promise we can become a family when this is all over."

Henry held up a hand to stop her, "Did the vision mention about my seed becoming a flower or anything like that?"

The blond blinked but slowly nodded, "You-you had the vision as well?" She quickly approached Henry, "What did you see?!"

"Two baby girls, one with blond and the other with red hair." The announcement seemed to invigorate Aseni to the point of tears again.

She kneeled and hugged Henry, "Oh, Freya, you sent us a miracle! Rista and I will have children, something I've dreamed of since we became lovers." She pulled back and looked at Henry with grateful eyes, "You don't know how much this means to us."

Henry slowly nodded, "I suppose I don't, but at this point, we can get this over with then." 

Aseni smiled and gave a teasing grin to him, "I guess I'll need to help you with your first time with a woman."

"I've had a few partners already." Henry admitted and then got confused when she started laughing, "What?"

"Nothing, I just..." She pointed down to his diaper and smirked, "How do you please a woman with a babydick like that?"

He felt his face getting hot, but rather than embarrassment, he felt resentment, "My cock is above average from where I am from, thank you very much!"

The blond half-giantess giggled, "Aww, it's okay. Don't feel so embarrassed." She then picked Henry up and placed him on her bed, "Well then, I guess since you are here, we can get started!" She pulled back slightly and smirked as she started to undress in front of him slowly.

Henry watched as Aseni began to strip, likely trying to excite him. Well, she was succeeding. Waiting as she removed her shirt, Henry was greeted with the same pair of beautiful breasts and tits that were part of a muscular body that seemed to be almost marble-like in appearance. The Vrykul were creatures of war, at least from what Rista told me, and each woman was likened to powerful warrior women. The type of woman that Henry enjoyed having to take care of him.

Once she stripped her trousers and undergarments, Henry saw a slit covered with blond pubic hair, and it dawned on him that sticking his cock into her was going to be an exciting challenge. 

"Now then," Aseni started with a small smile, "If Mama is too rough, cry out, and I'll stop. No need to make my little helper all upset and teary-eyed." The way she said that was causing Henry to feel a little annoyed. He was about to get her pregnant. The least she could do was treat him like a man in this situation. However, Aseni was taking charge in this situation, and soon Henry felt her hands  _rip_ off his diaper and leaving him naked now as well. He felt exposed, and for some reason, slowly started to crawl back towards the head of the bed.

This act seemed to entice Aseni. Standing proud in all her naked glory, she was studying his nakedness and could only giggle at the sight of his half-erect cock. "That won't do...can't you make it bigger for mama?" She got on the bed and crouched to all fours, crawling towards Henry in slow reaches, her breasts swaying with each stride. Once Aseni's body was hovering over the smaller man, Henry then felt his cock becoming almost like steel at the sight of her like this, huge breasts just waiting to be suckled and a body that could probably crush his own. However, the blond lowered her head and started to kiss his chest gently. He squirmed and yelped when he felt her gently biting his right nipple! He idly wondered if this was what sex with Atda would've been like had they done it.

Aseni's weight was pronounced, but not suffocating. Henry was allowed for his hands to grip the soft but firm breasts, and his hands started to wonder as well. He felt fat and muscle along her ribs, and he felt himself enjoying the musculature of the woman lying on top of him. His hands went back to massaging her breasts, but soon, Aseni's mouth was on top of his. It was so overwhelming to think of this situation in a way that didn't leave Aseni effectively overpowering him. He was utterly at her mercy.

He felt that she was enjoying this, though. Aseni had positioned herself in a way that her warm and moist womanhood was on top of his hard cock. It was almost slowly masturbating Henry at that moment. The blond pulled away from kissing Henry, giving him a look of desire and need, "Good boy, you got Mama all hot and bothered. Now let's have some real fun. Tell Mama what you want."

Henry huffed and tried to maintain some dignity as a man, "Let me be inside you." He remarked huskily and felt some pride at saying that without stuttering.

She giggled, and to his surprise, she slid off of him. Sitting herself down beside him, Henry followed her up. Her body illuminated in the night; he could see everything almost entirely from the moonlight entering the bedroom. Henry felt his heart beating, and his loins burning with anticipation. He watched as Aseni slid her long, muscular legs apart for him. Henry watched as her powerful thighs split, revealing a white path to her glistening center. Her torso was moving with each breath, breasts rising and falling, and he briefly wondered if this anticipation for what would come next. 

"Come on, baby; you know what to do." The look she gave him was pure lust, "Put some babies in mama." Henry didn't bother waiting any longer; he promptly mounted Aseni. Henry took the time to position his body, making sure it would be easier for hips to move, and with a hand of her hip, he slowly entered into Aseni.

It felt hot around his cock. He couldn't remember feeling something similar to any of his previous lovers. His nerves were tingling upon this undiscovered realm of pleasure, feeling her inner walls parting to his cock. But he knew that he wasn't going to fill her womanly halls with his cock. It was somewhat of a tragic realization; he did have a babydick in this instance.

At least, that's what he thought until he felt her grip his body tightly as his hips made motions of thrusting inside her. Her breasts were bouncing in time, and she saw that Aseni looked like she was muttering something. He continued his actions with ceaseless motion. "Faster..." Henry heard her moaning a bit louder now. She sounded distracted, wanting even. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face as he realized that he surprised her. 

So too was Henry distracted with fucking Aseni, he didn't notice his hands starting to glow green and yellow, albeit briefly. The feeling of being inside her was pleasure unknown to Henry. The heat, the motion, the friction against his cock. Watching this woman who had been mocking him for his penis, now lost in a haze of pleasure. Her body was shaking, and her desire clear to him. Both their breathing was labored, and the sound of smacking flesh could be heard alongside some moaning and gentle whispers.

For three minutes, Henry gave it his best. But soon after, he felt the need to climax approaching. This feeling was it; Henry was now running a genuine risk of cumming inside this woman and potentially giving her children. At that moment of clarity, he noticed that his hands were glowing with ethereal looking fires, and Aseni's body was absorbing the flames.   

"Aseni, I feel close...!" Henry exclaimed out loud, and the half-giant was now gripping her bed sheets for dear life. Henry could only imagine what would've happened to his body if she was doing that to him. 

"It's okay, just cum inside me, hurry!" She was acting like she wasn't in pleasure, that this was all some powerful ritual that if Henry didn't cum at this moment, she wouldn't have any children. 

The moment Henry felt his groin tighten, felt the rush of excitement that followed, he briefly imagined what it would be like to do this again someday. To have children of his own, to do it with a woman that wanted his babies. He promised himself that it would be a romantic and truly defining moment in both their lives.

And with that final thought, Henry orgasmed and felt his body shudder as he came inside Aseni. "Ahh, fuck!" He soon felt her pussy tighten around his cock, prompting him to pull out after depositing his load. 

Aseni was lying down and breathing hard, "Thank you, thank you so much!" A part of him felt some pride at a woman thanking him for sex. But he knew better at this point. As he pulled away, he took a spot right next to the recovering woman and patiently waited for her to calm down. After two minutes, Henry asked, "Well, do you feel pregnant yet?"

That got a laugh out of her, "Not sure." Henry saw as her right hand went over her stomach, and her left hand went to grab Henry's right. "Thank you."

"I don't want to spoil anything, but we have no idea if it worked." Henry tried to reason with her, making sure she didn't her hopes up that much.

Aseni didn't seem discouraged though, "Perhaps. We have all night to keep trying, though." Henry perked up upon hearing that. "Before we do anything else, I need to ask you something." She turned around to look at Henry with guilty eyes, "Was Rista...well, how mad was Rista?"

Henry decided to not sugar coat it, "She was pretty upset. But she allowed this because she wanted to make you happy."

The seemed to bring out a sad chuckle from Aseni, "I put her through so much. And you must think I'm crazy, after everything that has happened."

"For what it's worth, I think you went through a lot. Rista, well, she told me about your son and husband." 

She didn't get upset, likely realizing that conversation would happen at some point. "Sometimes, at night, I can still remember holding Kalig when he was a babe. I can still  _feel_ Kisar's touch. But I can only remember when they both left me with perfect clarity. That's what happens, you know, you strain to remember all the good memories, but you are only left with the bad ones. I promised myself, and Rista, that someday I would move on and let us live our own lives and make new, better memories." Aseni rolled over to look at Henry with a small smile, "And we did just now. Soon, Rista and I can make good memories together. With her help...I think I can finally put the memories of my husband and son to rest. Freya brought you here for a reason, Henry. I'm so happy you entered into our lives." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

For some reason, he felt odd having such a maternal act after committing such a lewd one with Aseni less than five minutes ago. He felt a wave of conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he did the right thing, or at least he believes he did and figured that was enough adulting for the night. On the other hand, Aseni wanted to have more sex.

Well, this was an easy solution. Henry shifted a little closer to the giant and promptly wrapped his lips around her right nipple. This sudden act brought a giggle out of Aseni's mouth, and she brought him closer though she gasped when she felt his cock getting hard again. "My-my, someone is eager to go again. But I guess you want to be a baby for a bit."

He didn't answer, only loudly suckling from her breast now. He felt a hand grip his hips and body as she rolled over to her back and let him, nurse, from her on her stomach. Henry allowed his mind to go for a bit, figuring it be okay for Baby Henry to have some fun for a bit. Tonight would be his last night with Aseni, and he might as well make it last.

"Alright, let's go again, and then I'll put a diaper on you for a little bit. But we have all night to play, so I need you to stay awake." She remarked quietly and started to run her hand through his hair.

A nice warm diaper would be great right about now. But Henry also wanted to feel mama's warmth around him when he made cummies as well. But she'd know what to do. Henry gave in and let himself fall into a babyish haze, finding that his adult side had done its part.

* * *

 

The rest of the night moved into a haze of sex. He didn't remember how many times he came inside Aseni. But he felt his body was tired, sore, and sticky when he awoke in the morning. His diaper was soaked as well, but perhaps more importantly, he was sleeping right on top of Aseni. The memories of last night were quite...memorable.

Henry could recall all the moments of her having fun with his infantile self. It stopped being about Henry fucking her, and more Aseni using his body while having fun with him. When his dick wasn't in a diaper, he was in her. Whatever happened after today, Henry could brag about keeping up with a Vrykul through most of the night. But he could recall asking her to stop, feeling his body was getting numb. 

He needed a diaper change, but looking over at Aseni, she was likely out for the rest of the day. He could change himself, but he wanted someone to do it for him. Deciding that he might as well confront Rista, Henry got up and waddled; he had to hold his diaper up slightly although he didn't have to go very far out of the room.

Standing in the kitchen was a tired-looking Rista. She seemed out of it until she heard him waddling over. "Oh, you're awake." She remarked before noticing the state of his diaper.

"I-I need a new diapie, please." Henry shyly requested, feeling a bit bad in doing so. He fucked Rista's lover for hours, and now he was asking for a diaper change from her. Rista didn't seem angry though, she quietly walked over and picked up Henry. Grabbing his trusty diaper bag, she set about changing Henry on their kitchen table. Once she pulled off his diaper, Henry was grateful for the smell of urine masking the scent of sex. The diaper change itself was a rather expedite affair. This rather intimate moment, perhaps the last one with Rista, came and went like it was nothing.

Henry felt a little saddened at this realization. But as his babyish tendencies receded, his adult side came back to the front. "Rista, it's done."

"I know I heard more than once. It sounded like you two were having fun even." She didn't sound bitter, but Henry could sense that she didn't know how to talk about what happened. 

She started dressing Henry in his clothing, "I wish we had more time for you to wash, but at this point, we don't have all day, especially if I'm to help you move to your next destination." 

"Right." The redhead was all business now, and Henry was going to argue with her. 

Another forty-five minutes passed, and they were all ready. Henry had food, water, gear, and anything else he'd need to survive his journey towards Dragonblight. Rista seemed surprised when he mentioned that he wanted to head over there, but didn't comment any further. Before the two left, Henry had a request.

"I should say goodbye to Aseni. She took care of me, took me into your home. Certainly, she deserves that much before I disappear." Henry didn't have the chance to do so last night, granted he wasn't sure he wanted to interject such an awkward goodbye in the aftermath of their sexual marathon. Once again, Rista didn't seem too interested in watching this goodbye play out and told Henry that she'd wait outside for him. He sighed at the rather frigid response but didn't bother trying to change her mind.

Walking back in the bedroom for the last time, Henry was going to miss seeing it and sleeping in that crib. As quietly walked over to the still sleeping form of Aseni, he saw that she had a content smile on her face. The difference in size still required Henry to stand on the tips of his toes, but Henry was able to place a single kiss on her right cheek, "Goodbye Aseni," Memories of the weeks spent with her floated around in his mind. She took a stranger into her home, even if under the belief that he was some miracle child, and took care of him as she would her child. Regardless of her intentions, she saved Henry out of the kindness of her heart.

"May you and Rista have a beautiful life and children together."

* * *

 

There wasn't much else to say after that, nor did Henry wish to stay any longer than he had too. Making his way back outside, Rista and Henry began a journey west of their current destination. The two moved in silence for most of the trip. This quiet gave Henry time to think about a host of things. 

He thought about how five weeks ago, he wouldn't have known where the north started, how to stay on the right path, or survive out here. Now it seemed like he could survive out in the wilderness of this deadly land for days, perhaps even weeks, before needing to restock on supplies. 

Henry thought about the fact that he had what he assumed to be magic now. He had grown up told that he wasn't capable of using magic, nor could a baby boy like him ever hope to understand it. Years of belittlement, but now he had done something extraordinary. 

And now he was back on his journey of self-discovery. He was still a diaper dependent man, stuck in his infantile ways, but he was a better person after everything was said and done. So while he waddled away from Aseni with sadness in his heart, he also felt pride and accomplishment. It felt like he had grown up as a person and a man. 

The pair continued on their journey for about seven hours before they finally reached a point. Henry had to change his diapers at least two times during this whole trip. They had eaten jerky and drank plenty of water to keep up their strength, but such things went through him reasonably fast. Regardless, they had still made good time on their journey.

They had stopped at a fork in the road. Rista stopped, and it was soon time for him to continue by his lonesome. Rista turned around and looked at Henry, "This is where we part ways, little one." She pointed towards the west, "It'll take you another three days of travel, but you'll come across the Ancient Lift. It still works, so you'll need to take it to reach the other side. Once then, you'll need to spend a couple of hours walking towards a Tuskarr village called Kamagua. You should be able to purchase a boat towards the very shores of Dragonblight. You'll have to make the rest of the way towards the Temple."

Henry nodded and noticed that Rista was trying not to look at him this whole time. A part of him was going to miss seeing Rista, possibly never again. What could he say at this moment? A simple goodbye didn't seem like it was the most timely thing to say in their parting. But as she looked ready to leave, Henry stopped her with the only thing he could say, "I hope you two have a good life with your children."

That got her attention as she scoffed slightly, "They won't be my children."

"No, they will be." The sureness in his voice seemed to pique her interest further, "The vision that Aseni mentioned? I've had it too. I saw Aseni with two baby girls, and one of them had your hair color. She looked like an infant version of you." He moved forward and stared up at the large woman in front of him, "I don't know what magic I have that could allow this, or if it the working of Freya, but these children are yours and Aseni's." 

She could only stare at him, "Henry, look I-"

"All I just don't want our last moments being like this, neither of us talking to each other." Henry felt tears in his eyes, "I care about you, Rista, and I want you to be happy as well."

The half-giant didn't say anything for a little while. Henry saw that she conflicted about something before Rista ultimately seemed to come up with a solution. "You are right." She kneeled to his level and gave him a sad smile, "And I haven't said thank you for all the help you've done for Aseni and me. We've put our burdens on you during this whole time, Aseni trying to recapture the feeling of being a mother and me trying to...trying to be a better woman for her." Henry and Rista embraced once more as she continued speaking, "Whatever happens next, I think Aseni and I will be alright."

Henry felt the warmth and comfort and also the relief in Rista's voice. Strangely enough, he heard giggling before she pulled back and smiled at him. "I think we can do something fun, one last time. Unless you are in a hurry?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, I'm not. What did you have in mind?"

The redhead smirked before her hands went to his trousers, pulling them down to expose his diaper. "I think you deserve one last treat." She was soon pulling off his shoes and then his tunic, leaving the baby boy in only his diapers, still dry as well. "But right now, I'm treating you  _only_ as a baby because I'm comfortable doing it like this, understand?"

Henry didn't know what she meant, but Baby Henry came out soon enough, hearing that it was time for baby fun. "Okay!" He smiled brightly towards Rista, who likewise was smiling at him.

"You are so cute this way, took me a while to get used to it, but it helps reduce my distrust of men." She started tickling him, causing him to give a fit of childish giggling and laughter. "Oh, does Baby Henry like that?" She asked rhetorically before stopping the tickling attack. Oddly enough, his diaper was still dry. Henry looked up at her with innocent eyes that soon widen upon seeing Rista removing the top of her heavy tunic. Her breasts were now out in the open. And the baby boy below her stared at them with hungry and some lust. Rista's nipple was a thing of beauty; it was like a red cherry was being offered to him. A delicate, fragile red. It also looked hard and stiff in the cold winds.

Rista casually sat down on the soft grass, crossed legged, and holding her arms out to Henry, "Come here." He waddled over and quickly comfortable in her lap. Unlike before, Baby Henry didn't care about if it was appropriate or not to do such things with Rista, knowing that she was primarily attracted to women. Such thoughts didn't stop him from latching his mouth onto her right nipple and greedily suckled from it.

She winced slightly at the, somewhat, unfamiliar feeling though she smiled and gently cradled the human adult baby in her arms, bringing him closer to her body to keep him warm. "I think I know why women like you this way." She started speaking as her right hand gently patted his padded bottom, "Whether it's because they think you pathetic or innocent, you are completely harmless. That you enjoy attention and humiliation means you are putty in a woman's hands." Her hand was now gripping the front of his diaper, "And I suppose it helps, for me at least, that you having such a little dick means you aren't much of a threat." Rista felt the front of his diaper, starting to get warm, which caused her to laugh.

Henry didn't seem to care; he was lost in his babyish haze. He did feel himself getting hard from such close contact, and Rista picked up on this quickly. "Such a naughty boy. Did that babydick of yours please, Aseni? Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Henry." She lowered herself to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to fuck her for the next week to make up for all the time we missed taking care of you. So tonight, when you are all alone, think about Aseni and me." Henry squirmed as he started grinding against her hand.

"You have my permission to make as many cummies as you want tonight. Just think of Aseni and me when you are doing so, okay?" Henry tried to nodding his head as he continued suckling and humping. It was nice to know that he permission from Rista to do such a thing; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. At least that was what his baby brain told him.

The warm diaper around his waist, the feeling of this stiff nipple on his tongue, Rista's warmth, her words, and her hot hand finally brought Henry over the edge. "MHPH!" He groaned with his full mouth as he felt a powerful orgasm overtake him. The two enjoyed their combined warmth for a bit longer before Rista picked him up and placed him on the grass.

He was still looking at her with innocent eyes, having gone so far now as to start sucking his thumb as he waited for his caretaker to do something. She stood up and stretched, giving Henry a few good looks at her near-naked athletic body. Moments like this helped reinforce who was the baby and adult, and Henry very much enjoyed them. 

Rista finished stretching and then stared down at Henry, she had a sad smile on her face. "Maybe someday we can see each other again. I imagine we are going to be very different people when that happens. But I hope you never stop being who you are." She kneeled and kissed Henry on his forehead, "You are the only man that I have ever shown such compassion for, and you should be proud of that. Someday you are going to make a woman very happy."  

She embraced him one last, "Never change, baby."

As he hugged her back, he whimpered as he felt his body start to grumble slightly. "Hmm..." Henry muttered before he began to poop himself. The realization seemed to sober him up, and his entire face became red. In such a tender moment, perhaps their last meeting, Henry messed himself. Rista notices and begins to laugh, hard. She starts to gasp, and Henry starts to laugh as well once the absurdity of the situation set in for both of them. After about thirty seconds of laughter, the redhead spoke up, "Well, I suppose in this instance, you  _should_ change."

* * *

 

One diaper change later, and Rista was off to return home. They both said their goodbyes, and Henry was left on his own for the first time in five weeks. It was approaching evening now, and he'd likely need to find a place to rest for the night. Henry had a long journey ahead of him, and odds were good he'd need to stay on his toes. Rista had given him that little old hatchet for protection, but he felt confident that he could escape the attention of most enemies. 

Now that things were finally resolved involving his Vrykul caretakers, he was left to ponder everything else that had happened. Henry had magic; he had honest to God's  _magic_ at his literal fingertips. He had visions that were shared with Aseni, supposedly of Freya, if he was right. The diaper bag was no longer the sole mystery that had to uncover. What was happening to him? Was this all part of what Valrach mentioned to him? And where had Mommy been for the last few weeks? 

There were too many questions and not nearly enough answers. Henry had to get to Wyrmsrest Temple and see if the dragons had any wisdom or insight into this matter. 

His first night alone in Northrend, truly alone, was not as scary as he imagined it would be. He was able to forge some barriers, roots, and even found some eggs. All the tricks and tips from his Vrykul caretakers had come in handy, and by the time night settled in, he had a full stomach from the fruits of his labors. A thick diaper taped around his waist, a pacifier in his mouth, and a warm blanket wrapped around him...Henry stared up into the nights' sky with contentment. He still had no idea what would come next, but he felt confident that he could handle things.

As the howling winds of the Fjord washed over him, he curled up further under his blanket. He missed Aseni and Rista, just as he missed all the other women in his life, but this time he didn't feel alone and scared. He was on the next part of his travels, the next part of his adventure, and he felt a sense of pride in having done some actual good for the two Vrykul's.

So as the chill of night set in, Henry's thoughts drifted to Aseni and Rista. He wishes he could have their bodies next to him at this moment, their strong yet soft bodies nestled up against him. Having their delicious tits in his mouth, hearing their teasing words, and rubbing his diaper against their bodies. He remembered Rista's words and wondered if Rista and Aseni were having sex right this minute? 

As his cock hardened and strained against the confines of his diaper, Henry allowed for his fantasy to play out. Just like the first night in their home, he was watching from his crib, stroking himself, and gazing upon two lovers in the darkness. 

While he played out such an infantile fantasy, he never noticed his hands and diaper-bag glowing a faint green and yellow. Somehow, the familiar warmth washed over him, helping him get through the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another massive chapter, but hopefully one that everyone hopefully enjoyed. Probably a lot more drama heavy than I intended, but I have to balance the fapfiction with some semblance of a story. Anyway, Kudos and comment if you'd like, I'm certainly not against such things.


	13. A Blizzard of Emotions and Memories (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Henry's journey continues towards Dragonblight. Soon he will arrive in such desolate lands, eager to make his way to Wyrmsrest Temple. But events in the background of his life continues, causing emotional distress and uncertainty. Henry continues to a delicate balancing act between being an adult-baby and being an adventurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, figured I'd get another chapter in before I went past the two-week mark. This was supposed to be one chapter, but I just thought I'd split it into two. Hopefully, I'll get the next one in at some point. But considering WoW Classic is coming out tomorrow after this chapter is posted it might be a while!
> 
> Either way, enjoy it!

** A Blizzard of Emotions (Part One)**

Henry found that Howling Fjord could be a breathtakingly beautiful land once you ignored the threats to your life. It was pristine, seemingly untouched by civilization, and yet he could see the signs of the Vrykul structures and buildings as he moved across the land in silence. At times, it made him remember that Northrend was an old land, perhaps even older than the Eastern Kingdoms in some ways. For him, this is what made being a traveler an extraordinary experience. 

Perhaps more surprisingly, though, Henry had gotten so used to the land that his old habits had returned. He had to find time to be a baby, which was nothing new, but his libido was also a problem again. Perhaps the two were tied together, but regardless, Henry had to find time to masturbate as well. Once again, he wishes he knew why this had become such an issue. In a rather humorous twist of fate, Henry had run into a unique predicament, who he thought about during these instances.

There was some irony in it. Like Henry had to keep a mental tally in mind for who he thought about while masturbating. A rather queer experience, to say the least, but a fun one. And oddly enough, the reality of the situation was because he wanted to keep their memories fresh in his mind. It would be tragic, forgetting those memories he had had with them. But as time went on and new experiences cropped up, he became convinced that he was at risk of losing them. So he took steps and started a schedule in his head.

A genuinely absurd solution if there ever was one, but certainly, there was no harm in doing so. It was even fun, well fun in the erotic sense. Then again, maybe Henry was trying to deal with the loneliness in the best way possible. There wasn't much else to do out in the Howling Fjord for the next few days. And while nature was beautiful, and there was plenty to see, in the end, Henry just had fun playing the part of a baby and rubbing himself through his diapers. 

Case in point, it was the third day of his solo journey, and he had found a secluded spot to relax for a bit. Having laid out a blanket, he stripped down to just his very wet diapers, sucking on a pacifier, and trying to recall whose "turn" it was for today.

'Hmm, Tixi.' Henry thought to himself, gripping the front of soaked diapers while thinking about his fellow adult baby. Thinking about the goblin girl was always fun. Images of her in diapers ran through his mind Made him lust over that cute, curvy body, and the feeling of being inside her made the baby boy yearn for a release. The memory of having sex with her was exquisite. It would be one that he'd always cherish. Right now, though, all he wanted in his fantasy was her padded pussy grinding against his padded cock.

It was so easy to visualize seeing her green body shaking from the erotic act, her perky tits bouncing up and down, and her giving him a lustful gaze as she sucked on a pacifier. He wanted her touch and body all over him, wanted to taste her mouth and nipples, and wanted to hear all the little sounds she made and admissions of her infantilism. Every piece of the fantasy played in his mind, allowing Henry to visualize and remember with clarity the special moment he shared with Tixi. Similarly, this allowed him to remember each special moment he had with his girls.

The fantasies would always end, though. No matter if it was Atda dominating him, Tixi acting like a baby girl, or the Sisters taking care of him, it always ended too soon for Henry. They would end with him making cute or pathetic sounding moan, followed by cumming into his diapers and leaving him unsatisfied. Gone were the days of feeling shame for his fantasies, replaced instead with feelings of loneliness and longing. He missed them so much, and that made these masturbation sessions all the more crucial to perform.

Well, at least that's what he would tell himself. Sometimes though it was his libido playing tricks on him, there were times when he would almost forget what happened when he was with his girls. But perhaps the most worrying was he forgot his memories of Mommy. It had been nearly six weeks since he had last seen her, almost two months since they first met. The woman that set him on this path, and he had trouble remembering her this early? Henry might not have had the best memory, but how could he ever forget her?

He made special exceptions for her, giving her the  _prestigious_   _honor_  of having a full session dedicated just to her. Sometimes though, he didn't even jerk off to her. All he'd do is go into baby mode and try and think about her. He'd fall asleep at night, looking up at the Dance of the Gods, and think about Valrah. He was hoping that he'd dream of her again. He would be okay with just getting the chance to see her again, maybe mend the bridge between them after what happened at Theramore. Just for one night, he'd entirely be her baby again.

Gods know that the alternative of forgetting Valrah was too horrible to consider otherwise.

But for Henry, the dreams of her did not return. Instead, the same vision that was guiding him towards Wyrmsrest Temple appeared in his dreams. Through the snow and blizzards of Dragonblight, a pair of flames, one green, and the other yellow guiding him to his next destination. Perhaps if he made haste, he'd be able to dream of Mommy once again.

It took Henry two more days to arrive at the Ancient Lift. He had expected to find something noteworthy, but otherwise nothing special. But when he came upon the gondola, he shocked to see such a device. More importantly, he saw the distance at which it would travel. It seemingly crossed over into what appeared to be a large ravine below it. Operating by itself, perhaps powered by ancient Vrykul magic, Henry merely waited for the lift to return.

One hour, two wettings, and a diaper change later, the lift returned. Henry saw the gondola was a repurposed Vrykul longship with a carved dragon head and runes etched into the very wood of the gondola's hull. Henry found this thing to be pretty exciting to see and wished he had the chance to record the image of it. That aside, he quickly hopped on and waited fifteen minutes before the lift begun to move again. 

Henry was treated to a fantastic view of the waters, land, and the approaching Isle of Spears. The entire ride took an hour, though, giving Henry sometimes to nurse a bottle and eat some jerky. In a rather childish desire, he shouted down towards the ravine so he could hear an echo. Let it not be said that while Henry was a man, and a baby, he was also a kid in some ways. And as a Traveler, it was fun moments like this that gave him a sense of adventure and wonderment. 

Finally, he arrived at the Isle of Spears. And to his great surprise, there were fellow travelers here! But they were unlike any race he'd seen before, seemingly fat humanoids wearing oilskins and thick furs, and wielding large bone spears. The only way to describe them was that they looked like walking Walruses. Upon leaving the gondola, they gave a bare greeting to him in Vrykul and Common. Either way, Henry was able to ask them for directions towards Kamagua. Thankfully they pointed towards the direct north, but otherwise, they didn't stay much longer and barely spoke any words to him. From the looks of things, Henry had encountered a hunting party or something.

Well, at least nothing terrible had happened, and he was in the right direction. Henry began his trek towards Kamagua. The journey was thankfully a lot shorter, about four hours in total. Upon nearing the end of his Journey, Henry is amazed to see hundreds of man-sized kites hanging up in the air about three miles away from where he was upon seeing them. As he got closer, the kites acted as a guiding device, and Henry soon arrived at what looked to be a large port town. And again, more of the Walrus people were milling about in the dozens. The smell of freshly caught fish, materials from sea, and other fragrances wafted towards Henry nearly a mile out of the port.  

There was also the scent of blood. And that was when Henry spotted what looked like an enormous beached whale. Even before entering Kamagua, Henry could make out a dozen of these creatures moving about the corpse and harvesting it for materials and food. When he finally did enter the port town, it was bustling with activity, and it was almost as loud as the market square in Theramore or even Stormwind during a busy season. Oddly enough, no one was paying him no mind but not ignoring him. A few that looked like merchants called out to him, referring to him as human, and asking him to buy their wares. A good sign, though, they knew about the Alliance and didn't have any issues with them. Rista had directed him towards what appeared to be a neutral faction in Northrend.

As he made his way further in, he realized that he didn't have an exact destination in mind. Rista had given him some money, about ten gold, to be precise, but he wanted to conserve it as much as possible. But it would soon be approaching nightfall, and he'd likely need to stay for the night. He didn't know if these people went out into the sea at night, but odds were good; they weren't exactly too keen on that. 

"Excuse me?" Henry called out to a random passerby, then another, until he asked nearly five of the Walrus men and got no response. "Shit, they aren't mean, but they aren't friendly either."

"You looking to be somewhere, young one?" Henry turned around to look at the voice, it was one of the Walrus men, and he was cooking up what seemed to be squid on some stone grill.

Henry shook his head, "No, I'm just looking for whatever counts as an inn here."

"Hmph, then you should head down that street and take a right, you'll end up at Iqniq's inn." The helpful creature pointed with a knife before going to dice up some squid, "Enjoy Kalu'ak hospitality at its finest."

"Is that the name of your race?" He tried not to sound insulting, "Kalu'ak, I mean."

The man gave him an amused look before laughing, "Ayy, that is who we are, but I believe your Alliance calls us the Tuskaar." He scratched at his rather bushy walrus mustache. "Strange that you've not heard of us, have you just arrived in Northrend?"

"Only about five or six weeks ago." Henry got a whiff of what this Tuskaar was cooking, and he felt his stomach grumble loudly. After surviving off the type of food he had in his pack and whatever gunk he got out of the diaper bag, whatever this creature was cooking smelled good. The Tuskaar laughed at hearing the sound, and Henry blushed.

"Well then, let me be the first to greet you, human!" He quickly finished chopping up some squid before depositing it in a bucket, "To welcome you to Kamagua, how about a meal, on the house, if I remember that human idiom correctly?"

Henry smirked and then figured it would do him no harm to have a bite to eat, but he decided to make this whole thing worth his, and this man's time. He pulled out a single gold coin and placed it on the Tuskaar's stall as he took a seat. Thankfully he didn't feel wet or messy, so he likely still had quite a bit before needing to change.

"How about a free meal and I pay you for some knowledge about your people and culture."

The Tuskaar grabbed the gold coin with glee and bit down on it. He laughed when he determined it was real gold. "Well, my young friend. You best get comfortable, Old Kotak here has heard plenty of stories of our people and this land. It might take a while to go through it all." The new self-identified Kotak exclaimed to Henry.

The Traveler smiled, though, "Don't worry, I got some time." Though he hoped his diaper would last long enough. Kotak laughed and then set down some prepared food, called scallops and a drink that tasted like moonberry juice. 

Two hours passed, and Kotak was a wealth of knowledge about the Tuskaar and their people. Henry learned much about their customs, the Kalu'ak civilization, and several dos and don'ts while he was here. In the end, Henry was able to get only a small glimpse into the nature of these people before he felt a rather squishy and messy feeling in his diaper.

It was getting dark anyway, and Kotak was starting to see an evening rush. So, Henry bid a farewell to the Tuskaar cook and thanked him for his generosity. The baby boy needed to find a place to change and fast, but at the least ever prevalent smell of fish prevented anyone from smelling his poopy state. Thankfully no one seemed to notice or care about his waddling state, and he quickly made his way in the directions provided by Kotak.

The so-called "inn" was just an extensive series of interconnected bone huts. Well, beggars can't be choosers, and he wasn't interested in sleeping outside for the rest of the night. Thankfully, getting a room was quite easy, and cheap, for Henry. The caretaker of this inn, Iqniq, didn't care that there was a human standing before him. He charged Henry twenty silver for it and didn't ask any questions or attempt a conversation.

For twenty silver, he'd have been able to purchase a noble's room at the Arcane Mug. Here at Kamagua? He got a hut that had a sealskin rug on the ground, a rickety-looking bed, and enough room to stretch and not hit a wall. But Henry didn't care; he got to work on changing his diaper. Opting for a blue and white one with pictures of baby blocks and cute rams on the front, Henry was thankfully dry again but left with nothing to do. 

Well, that was a no brainer, he could either have baby time or release some steam. But seeing as how he had no idea how much sound these walls prevented, he opted to masturbate under the provided blankets. Yes, they should cover up the crinkling sound as he rubbed himself. As Henry crawled into the bed, he found that it wasn't that uncomfortable. It was quite warm, at least, but it certainly had a unique odor to it. Ignoring such things, the diaper boy opted to think about Mommy tonight. Maybe this time he'd have some luck in dreaming about her again.

Grabbing the diaper bag, he summoned forth a baby bottle full of milk. Clad in just his diaper, he positioned himself in a way that he could imagine himself suckling from Mommy's breast. He missed those beautiful breasts and their delicious milk. So as he began to nurse from the bottle, he closed his eyes and started to remember everything about Valrah. There was some irony in that while he was planning to jerk off to these memories, he found himself getting lost in them as he pretended to be her baby instead.

The taste of warm milk and the suckling sound as he nursed from the rubber teat made Henry fall into a sleepy haze. As he quietly gurgled and coo'd from behind his bottle, imaging his mouth was drinking from Valrah's tits, he felt himself fall into a deep sleep. His hands and body tingled with a familiar warmth before he lost consciousness altogether. 

* * *

 

As his vision and perception of reality came too, Henry quickly recognized that he was back inside Aseni's and Rista's bedroom. Well, this was a setup from the last couple of nights, at least. Looking around the room, he didn't see anyone else around, and he was once again naked. It felt weird not to be wearing a diaper. Yes, Henry was used to not wearing one while he was cleaning himself in a bath, but this was a whole different experience. A part of him felt pathetic for wanting a diaper, as opposed to needing it, but then again, Henry would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy every aspect that came with them.

While considering the prospect of finding a diaper, Henry noticed a dull thumping sound from somewhere. He quickly looked around again and didn't see where the noise originated from or what it could mean. 

"Do not fear," A familiar sounding voice called out to him from the direction of the bed. He turned around, and like before, sitting on the bed was a smiling, naked Aseni, sans the two infant girls from earlier. "You are safe here, Carrier." The Vrykul stood up from the bed and was towering over Henry but beaming down upon him. Interesting choice of a title to give him, though.

Still, Henry felt that familiar childlike status that came with standing before a Vrykul woman. But he was able to gather his wits and speak, "Thank you, I guess?" The diaper-less man gave a curious glance towards the woman in the guise of Aseni, "Are you...are you Freya? The goddess, I mean." He was trying not to stare at the danging breasts or the lovely blond bush in front of him.

The woman paused at the question before she slowly shook her head, "To a degree. I am something akin to a manifestation of her will. The Life-Keeper can extend her conciseness into a few avatars."

"Uh-huh." Henry wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he was effectively dealing with what he still believed to be a goddess of sorts. "Well, alright, then. So why have you brought me back here? I, uh, planted the seeds in Aseni."

"That you did!" She kneeled to his level, "You've done the Vrykul a great favor, and for Odyn as well."

Henry blinked at the praise, "I did? And whose Odyn?" Her responses were so confusing, and that dull thumping sound started getting louder, "Do you hear that?" He looked around a little.

Freya seemed to ignore that last question, "The children that will be born from those two will become great champions of Odyn in the future. They will bring honors and glory to the entire Vrykul race."  

"What?" Henry couldn't believe what she just said, "How the hell did I accomplish any of that with what I did? I, you know...had sex with her, but that was it. Hel, they aren't even going to be my children, so I believe you should be congratulating Aseni more than me." He wasn't vain enough to think that he had done something so monumental just by having sex with a woman. That idea that he did something important enough for an entire race and this "Odyn" by such action was absurd to him. 

"Say or think what you will, but you have earned three boons from the Keepers." She held up three fingers to illustrate her point to Henry. Another surprise, and at least a much more pleasant one from the sounds of things.

"Three boons? What does that entail?" Henry asked and once again heard and now felt that dull thumping sound, "Okay, really, that sound is increasing."

And once again, Freya ignored that last part. "The boons can be anything, within reason, of course."

Henry rolled his eyes, "So if I asked for a million gold, that wouldn't be out of the question?"

"Well, best, I can do is ten thousand." She answered truthfully, to which Henry's eyes widen. "I can seriously ask for  _ten thousand_  gold?!" Well, this got very exciting now.

Freya nodded, "But you shouldn't think in such material gains. You have the chance to ask for much more." Her hand glowed a lovely and vibrant emerald green, "How would you like never to get sick? Or gain an understanding of natural magic that only senior druids can gleam? Or perhaps a true gift of tongues and words, you seem to be quite the adept already, but I can make it so that you understand any language written by mortals."

"That is..." Henry felt his jaw slacken at the list of options available to him. Money, magic, knowledge, and even safe from sickness. These were undoubtedly the boons that only a goddess could hand out to a mere mortal.

"Or how about this," Freya spoke again with a mischevious smile, "I can make it so that you have potty training. Just think about it, you wouldn't need to wear diapers again."

That he heard such a possibility caused his mind to near shutdown, the chance to not needing diapers was something he dreamed about for years. Sure, he'd still wear diapers, but that would be because it was his choice to do so. But hell, he had three boons to choose from, so he had plenty of options.

"This is all so...I mean, I don't know what to think or say. Do I need to make a choice now?" 

Freya, unfortunately, nodded her head. "My time is limited, and the further you move away, the harder it will get to grant one of these boons." She gave a sly smile to Henry now. "So, what'll it be?"

Neither of them had time to continue the conversation when the entire room they were in started shaking. The thumping sound was no longer dull but instead had turned into a crescendo of loud blasts and even some explosions. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Henry called out as he felt the room shake. Freya didn't respond or look worried. Instead, she crossed her arms under her considerable assets and glared at a particular spot in the room. He turned toward it and watched as it began to glow an extraordinarily volatile and bright yellow and green hue before exploding outward in a hail of sparks, flames, and energy. Only a few seconds later, Henry's eyes readjusted, and he saw a familiar figure come out.

"Mommy?!" He exclaimed in shock as he saw the voluptuous, white-hair Draenei woman step into the room. She was wearing that same white-flowing dress from the first time they met. Valrah had a scowl on her face this time around, and the aura around her body gave her an eerie and fearsome look. Both her hands had green flames in them as she glared directly at Freya/Aseni.

" **SIX WEEKS!** " She bellowed in a voice that had a lot of power behind it, "I've spent six weeks trying to reconnect with my baby, but you," She pointed towards Freya, who looked quite bored at this development. "You were directly interfering, you  _bitch_." That last word was oozing hatred and fury.

"All I did was temporarily deny your aetheric connection to him,  _servitor_ , but he was perfectly safe," Freya responded with the tone of a dismissive queen. Henry wanted to interject that he was at risk two times while in the Fjord. But he opted to stay quiet in this argument.

Valrah continued to scowl towards Freya, "The agreement was to leave him alone! And yet I find you using him for your gains?! When the others find out about this-"

"When they find out what?" Freya asked with a rather smug smirk, "That you failed  _again_  to keep your eyes on him, that even with the Gift, you  _still_  can't protect him? So go right ahead and explain that you are a  _servitor_  that can't do her job." The divine avatar then smiled down at Henry, "But then again, he's been doing fine by himself, and he's already done a service for the Vrykul people."

"All you are doing is manipulating a baby for your own goals!" She yelled back at Freya before she looked at Henry with a softened looked, "Sweetie, come over to mommy. I'll protect you."

Henry didn't know what to do in this instance, but when he glanced over to Freya, she rolled her eyes at Valrah before looking at Henry and nodding, "I have no plans to harm him, so such statements are unnecessary. But there is no shame in going to her, go on." He didn't bother asking further as he tentatively walked over to Mommy. He had so many questions for her, like what the fuck was going on here?

As he approached Valrah, the emerald flames disappeared from her hands. The look of relief on her face was palpable as if a burden lifted from her shoulders. "Oh praise the Naaru, you are safe."

"Mommy, what is going on here?" He tried asking, but as soon as he got closer to her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Her free arm then pulled down the front of her dress, revealing her lactating tits. Soon he felt his face guided towards one of the dripping nipples, allowing his mouth to latch onto it with pure infantile instinct. A torrent of creamy and delicious milk greeted his tongue, and he began to eagerly nurse. Henry started to settle comfortably into an almost automatic routine of sucking and swallowing like normal.

Valrah tsked as he grabbed onto the naked baby boy, "What are you doing without your diapers on, Henry? Let's rectify that." He didn't bother looking up as he felt a burst of magic appear near him. A few seconds later, he felt the familiar and secure plastic of a diaper wrap around his waist and crotch, guided by some magic, and soon fasten across his lower body. It was a very thick diaper from the feel of it. Henry felt his mind start to go as the babyish bliss began to wash over him. He had missed this feeling for quite a while, and he remembered how addictive it could be.

"There we go, back where he belongs. All safe and sound in his dry diapies!" The white-haired mother gently kissed him on the top of his head as she started to rock him gently. Freya, however, snorted loudly towards the two of them,

The goddesses avatar was giving Valrah a glare of disgust, "How could you do this to him? What you hold in your arms is a  _man_  that has dreams and aspirations. Not some infant that needs to be fed at the breast."

The Draenei gave Freya a very smug look, "And yet he seems quite comfortable right now. He might be a man, but he's a baby as well. Babies are supposed to be at their mothers' side when they are in trouble or danger, especially from  _conniving_ goddesses." 

Freya glared slightly at Valrah, "You best pick your words carefully, servitor. I can forgive only so much disrespect."

"Fuck you! You broke the agreement!" Henry could hear the heat in her words again, and he wondered what they were talking about to cause the ordinarily gentle Valrah to curse and yell. "Not only did you impede my duty, but you also diluted the Essence! It remains only pure so long as he's  _pure of heart and soul_ , and having him going around and impregnating women isn't pure at all!"

"Purity can come from other avenues outside the purity of a child or infant." Freya countered as she walked back to the bed and sat down on it. "You can't be so blind as not to recognize that he shows love and compassion to others. Something that you had encouraged before him arriving in Northrend."

Mommy didn't respond as she picked up Henry and easily held him up in her arms, "That is completely different. Most of those events have been organic; you were directly influencing events to suit your needs. And you were putting him at risk!"

Freya looked astonished upon hearing that last line, "And yet he died under  _your_ protection." Freya countered, and Henry could hear the smugness in her voice, "I gave him the protection of two Vrykul spear maidens while he was in the Fjord. You sent him out into the world with just the Gift and expected him to survive? What kind of  _mother_  are you?"

Valrah was silent as she considered how to respond; Henry didn't bother looking up as he continued to nurse. His mind felt hazy and clouded as he swallowed mouthfuls of the delicious milk. He was paying attention, but his infantile mind was still honed in on getting fed.

"I couldn't say no to him." Valrah spoke quietly, "If I tried to restrain or stop him, he'd have come to hate me and regret being a baby. I  _had_  to give him the freedom to make his decisions, but I hate  _every_  second that he is away from me." Henry idly felt her shaking and once again heard the fury in her voice, "So when I had to go six weeks without being able to see, hear, or feel what he was doing...you do not how terrified I was for him. And you most certainly did not have the right or the authority to supersede my duty!"

Freya continued to glare at her before she gestured towards Henry, "You might not want to hear this, but as a man, he has done more good for this world than if you had kept him in some crib for the next decade. And you are blind if you think the rest of our associates won't be trying to get a piece of his power in the long run." The goddess stood up from the bed and sauntered over to Valrah and her baby boy, "You need to face reality though, he's gotten this far without your assistance, and I think that scares you."

"B-Be silent!" Valrah shouted, and that seem to rustle Henry out his stupor just a bit as her calming magic faded. This brief moment of clarity allowed him to also unconsciously summon up the yellow and green flames into his hands. This sudden magic surprised Valrah, as Henry was gripping her body tightly while he nursed from her. The white-haired woman nearly yelped upon feeling the magic upon her body. 

She stared at Henry's hands, "The flames of the Gift? I don't believe it; he's absorbed some of its powers!" Valrah seemed to be amazed as she watched the flames roll over Henry's body, and the Draenei was quite disappointed when Henry pulled back from her breasts. 

Freya seemed amused, "Yes, it is infrequent to see a mortal wield them." She kneeled to look at the slightly dazed human. "Do you see what I mean? The Essence is changing him. And right now, the more he brings this power out into the world, the better it will be in the long run. You might not care about other mortals aside from this little one, but I still remember Eonar's teachings."

Henry started to recover from the baby induced haze, though he felt the front of his diaper beginning to grow warm as he pissed himself. Thankfully the bulk of the diaper absorbed most of the pee. "W-Woah, I feel lightheaded." He felt the soaked padding and grimaced, "And I think I wet myself."

Freya giggled at the rather cute remark from him. "Well, I must admit that his infantile tendencies are quite adorable. It helps balance out the masculinity." The goddess remarked with some amusement.

Valrah wasn't as amused, though, "Just because you think you know what's best for him doesn't give you the right to play around." 

The goddess glared at Valrah, "And again, you disrespect me in such a flagrant manner,  _servitor_. This little meeting is not one of the divine sessions, so you do not get the protection of your precious Naaru and the Wild Gods." The tone in Freya's voice indicated that Valrah had made her last remark to the Vrykul goddess. Henry then bore witness to Aseni's form, beginning to shift and churn unnaturally.

Gone was the naked and fleshy Aseni. In its place was being made of metal, stone, and magic. "Perhaps I should make you suffer for your impudence?" Her voice took on a menacing, metallic tone to it. Her body began to glow an eerily sea green and winter blue, resulting in a deathly chill to encompass the entire room. Henry could even see permafrost develop on the windows, and condensation began as he breathed. 

To Henry's surprise, Valrah didn't seem afraid or intimidated in the slightest. She was crossing her arms and glaring at the goddess in defiance, acting like she wasn't going to do anything. "I would  _love_  to see you try..." Mommy then smirked, and that seemed to cause Freya's eyes to glow slightly.  

Henry didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to take a risk here. "W-what a minute, Freya, stop!" He got up with a loud plastic crinkle and got in front of Valrah to shield her body. This action seemed to upset Valrah, "Henry, don't get in the way!"

He turned his head around, "Mommy, will you please  _not anger_  the goddess in front of us anymore!" The way he said, that seemed to amuse Freya, and Valrah looked aghast at the backtalk from him.

He turned his attention back to Freya, "Freya, please forgive Valrah for any disrespect she showed you; she is just worried about me. I'm sure you understand that." 

Freya didn't seem to budge, though, "No, her disrespect goes beyond just this meeting. You aren't aware of this, little one, but this  _servitor_  of yours is quite the headache whenever you were brought up in our meetings."

"Someone had to make sure gods like you didn't just abuse my baby for their means!" Valrah shouted back, and Henry could now see that the green flames were back in her hands. This situation was getting out of hand now, and Henry could only think of one thing to do in this instance.

"Then, I'd like to use one of my boons!" He called out and was successful in getting Freya's attention again. This announcement also seemed to interest Valrah, "Boon? What boon?"

Both Henry and Freya ignored her as the goddess of life stared down at Henry, "You would truly use a boon to save such a worthless creature?"

That remark got some anger out of Henry, "She's not a worthless creature! I love her, and she loves me. That more worth than just asking for gold or something stupid like that." It wasn't like he didn't have another two boons more after this.

Valrah seemed shocked to hear such words come out of his mouth, "Henry, t-that's..." He could hear the surprise but also love in her voice upon such a declaration.

But Freya's next line caused a new issue, "No. This  _servitor_  has insulted me one too many times."

"What if I use all three of my boons then?" Henry shot back and once again stopped Freya in her tracks. She seemed genuinely frustrated at Henry going this far to save Valrah.

She was no glaring at him, "All the things you could ask for?! Gold, magic, health,  _potty training_ , and you choose her?!" Freya pointed towards the now blushing Draenei, "I know that you love other women, but to waste all your boons on this arrogant servitor?!"

"I know you are upset, but please, Freya, she means a lot to me." He got up close to the fuming goddess and reached out to take her right hand with both of his own. This gesture seemed to upset Valrah slightly, but the goddess in front of him paused in her anger as she looked to consider something else in mind.

"Fine." Freya finally announced after thirty seconds of silence. Henry breathed a sigh of relief, and Valrah crossed her arms, likely waiting for Freya to continue before celebrating. "But I have conditions."

Henry wasn't too surprised to hear this, "Okay, what are they?" Why did it feel like that time with Rista again?

Freya opted to look over at Valrah, "You will never speak to me in that tone again, or I swear to the Titans that your little boy will not save you next time."

The white-haired Draenei looked ready to speak up, but Henry interjected. "Done, what is the next condition?"

"That you will assist me again when the time comes. I can assure you, though; it won't be anything too dangerous or involve the Essence." Freya preemptively remarked to Valrah before she could speak up. Henry's mommy looked quite annoyed but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, sure. Anything else?" So far, this wasn't too bad, and it wasn't like Henry had any objections towards helping Freya again. 

Freya smirked and gave a look towards Mommy that made her look nervous all of a sudden, "Your vaunted 'mommy' still gets punished."

The padded dreamer looked quite annoyed, "Freya, I did this to prevent her from getting punished..."

The Vrykul goddess gave him a small smirk, "Oh, I don't plan on hurting her in any way. I feel like she deserves a little humility." She leaned forward so only Henry could hear the next line, "I think you'll agree that she acted like a brat just now?"

It was crazy to think, but Mommy had indeed been acting like a brat by taunting a goddess. He didn't know what the difference in power was between the two, but he strongly suspected that Freya was stronger. Whether it was pride or arrogance, Henry was the one that had to pull Valrah back from the brink of doing something entirely stupid.

"Fine." Henry grounded out, still not liking this development. He heard a strangled gasp from Valrah at the declaration.

"Now wait for just a second, don't I have a say in this?!"

Henry and Freya turned to her and, with one voice, said "no" towards the shocked woman. Ignoring the indignant sputtering from Mommy, Henry turned back to the Goddess. "I'd like to have a little bit of time with her before you two get into this punishment."

Freya nodded in acceptance, "I will grant you that, it will soon be time for you to awaken anyway." She then stood up and smiled down upon the diaper-clad traveler. "You surprise me, Henry. Not many men would give up a chance for all that power and wealth for a woman, especially when they had  _other_  options available to them."

"Yes, well, she's the first  _real_ Mommy in my life, that makes her special to me." He turned away and gave Valrah a boyish smile, which seemed to calm the Draenei down as she looked away and started blushing. He turned back to Freya, "Please, whatever you do, don't hurt her."

"I promise you that I won't. The only thing you are going to hate is not being here to see what the punishment is exactly." Henry watched as her form returned to regular and fleshy, giving the baby boy one last look at the naked Aseni in front of him. "Your love is truly boundless. I will enjoy the fact that it will soon become a legend among Vrykul women."

"...beg pardon?" 

Henry heard Valrah give an almost maternal sound sighing, "Oh dear, I should've known this would happen." It was like she just heard that her child had done something stupid or gotten into trouble over the dumbest thing.

The goddess laughed at both Henry's and Valrah's expressions, "Why yes, in a few years' time, Vrykul women will hear the story of how a human male was able to bestow a child upon a childless couple. The crux of the legend is that the human male had to be a baby in spirit and stature. Now, of course, not everyone young boy is like you Henry, but with enough love and commitment by a woman, well, I'm sure you'll agree that it becomes quite easy to adjust being a big baby."

For some reason, Henry felt his face flush and grew aroused at the prospect of such a thing. If Freya were telling the truth, he'd be partly responsible for other young boys and men ending up as big babies under a Vrykul's care. "Well, I uhh, suppose there are much worse fates?"

"Indeed. I'm sure these young boys won't mind a few months of diapers and breastfeeding when they have the chance to lay with a Vrykul beauty." Freya remarked with some amusement before Valrah interjected finally.

"If we are done here, Freya, I'd like to speak to Henry in  _private_  before this meeting ends. I'm sure he'd like some alone time with his mama." The Draenei was seemingly back to her usual self as she smiled at him. Henry was still processing the fact that he was now part of a strange local legend in the Howling Fjord and wondered if anything involving his likeness would survive into this fantastical story.

"Very well, but after he leaves, you will be getting your punishment." Freya gave one last glance towards Valrah before turning back to Henry, "For what it is worth, I thank you for what you have done for the Vrykul. Much as your short-sighted Mommy derides the decision," Said Mommy bristled slightly at the remark, "you have put things in motion that will help many people in this world." 

Henry didn't have much of a response to that, so he opted to nod his head. Honestly, this dream of his had turned into a confusing mess. There were so many questions, concerns even. Once again, he was part of something significant happening the background of his adventures, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the full extent of that particular quagmire. 

The goddess gave him one last smirk, "I can see why women find you irresistible as well. Just remember, there is no harm in giving a woman what she wants, including giving her a child." Henry could hear Valrah growl at the suggestion, but Freya disappeared in front of Henry's eyes with a burst of energy and a green and blue light.

The baby boy felt the dream around him would start to collapse soon, meaning he'd likely have only a little bit to talk to Valrah. He turned around and tried to speak, before he felt Mommy embrace him with a hug, pushing his face back into her breasts. "Oh, Henry." She muttered as she nuzzled her face into his hair, "I missed you so much."

Henry allowed for Valrah to have this moment, even though their time was somewhat short. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he allowed himself to enjoy her smell and the feeling of heat from her body. It amazed Henry that no matter how many times they'd meet, he'd always focused on the comfort she brought him just by being near her. The feeling of the wet diaper around his crotch, the taste of her milk, and this intimacy made everything better. Once again, he remembered that he wanted to be her baby still, and he had missed her after six weeks as well.

After about a minute of the embrace, Henry pulled back through and gave Valrah a look of confusion and frustration. "I've missed you too, but what were you thinking?!" The baby boy sounded quite upset, but this time it was the concern of a man directed towards a woman he loved, "Why did you taunt Freya like that? She could've killed you!"

For once in his life, Valrah seemed embarrassed and blushed a dark blue color on her cheeks, "There is some bad blood between me and a few other entities involved in this whole endeavor Henry. Some of them had very different ideas about what to do with you. I-I might have said some things out of frustration and anger."

Henry gave a frustrated sigh, "Not setting an excellent example for me by doing something like that. Valrah, what would've happened if I wasn't here or had those boons to spare?"

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to keep you safe or because Freya broke the agreement!" Now she was the one giving Henry a frustrated and annoyed look, "Everything that I've done has been for your benefit and protection, so I refuse to be spoken too like some petulant child, especially from a baby who was just at my breasts!" 

"And yet, this baby had to spend his reward to keep someone he loved safe from possible harm because she was pig-headed!" Henry retorted, and Valrah seemed to be fed up with the conversation now. He watched as her entire body glowed a dark green before the energy exploded out from her.

" **ENOUGH!** " She bellowed towards Henry, who felt his body being pushed slightly from the energy and force behind her words. "I will not let some ungrateful child tell me what I can and cannot do!" More shocked than scared, Henry kept Valrah at arm's length as her body continued to glow before it started to disappear, and he watched her blink rapidly as if she just realized what happened.

Henry was the first to speak up, "Valrah, are you alright?" He was quite concerned after seeing that outburst. He saw her body tense up, and her face took on a similar look during the argument in Theramore. The white-haired woman tried to stammer out what sounded like an apology, but Henry acted first and decided to hug her.

"I'm sorry!" He could hear her muttering into his hair as she embraced him with a tight grip. Henry felt his arms start to warm up as he once again summoned forth whatever magic the "Gift" had bestowed upon him and directed it towards comforting Valrah. Mayhaps if the moment wasn't so tense, Henry could've found some irony in using the same trick that Valrah used on him for their first meeting. Regardless, he felt her body relax, and he heard a sigh of contentment.

"Mama, are you okay now?" He tried asking again and this time with a sweet babyish tone to it. "I don't like seeing you upset."

Valrah managed to give a small nod, "I-I'm okay, I was only a little bit flustered, but sometimes even Mommy can have outbursts. I'm sorry for yelling." That was an understatement, but he didn't argue the point. 

"You're scary when upset," Henry muttered into her chest.

There was in an intake of breath at that observation, "Mama's sorry she scared you, baby." She whispered in an ashamed voice towards Henry, "Sweetie, we don't have much time left. I know you have questions, but I can't answer them still. I'm...I don't have the authority to do so." 

Too bad, there was a lot said that Henry was interested in trying to figure out, "It's okay, I've learned to accept that I'm not privy to whatever is happening in the background." 

"Ahh, but you are going to someone that might know," She remarked with a smile, "Alexstrasza the Life-Binder will be able to shed some light on a few things, but not all of it. She can also teach you to harness the magic from the Gift, you seem to have made some minor progress with it, but you'll need actual training to use it fully."

Well, that was all well and good to know. But a new concern was at the forefront of Henry's mind. "Are you going to be okay with the punishment from Freya?"

To his surprise, she rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture, "I'm sure I'll be fine." Valrah then looked down at him with a loving look, "Thank you for spending all those boons to protect me, I don't think it was necessary but I...well, that is no one has ever stood up for me like that." Valrah was staring at Henry in a different light now, "It's embarrassing to have a baby protect me, especially since I might have been acting just a  _tiny_  bit brash."

Henry wanted to either give her a flat look or a witty rebuttal, but he decided against it. "Well, alright, then. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything too bad." A part of him remembered how Freya phrased a particular sentence, that Valrah was acting like a brat. 'She couldn't be planning what I think she was planning, right?' The idea was so outrageous to him, but he figured punishments by the Gods would be a little more nuanced anyway.  

Mommy nodded before her look took on a pained expression, "Henry, I fear this might be our last meeting for a while. Events in the world are, well, they are moving faster than even the entities have anticipated." The seriousness terrified him more than her glowing and shouting, "It doesn't matter what anyone does; this world is moving towards another war and a cataclysm that can't be prevented." She gave him a sad look, "I wanted to protect you from all of this, but this is the choice you've made, and the only thing I can do is help you through it, but even that seems unlikely now."

Henry felt awful for making her worry so much, but he wasn't just some baby, he was becoming an adventurer in his own right, "Then I guess I'll need to get stronger. Please, have confidence in me, mama. I'm...learning things and meeting new people, even helping others in my way. Maybe Freya was right. If whatever I'm doing is making a difference, shouldn't I be doing more then?"

Valrah looked ready to argue that point, but she stopped and shook her head. Henry could see that it pained her not to say any more on this particular subject, and it looked like she was straining against some unseen force to do so. "I wish I could tell you the whole truth, but I cannot. Please, Henry, be safe and try not to get into too much trouble." 

"I've made it this far for someone that needs diapers and has to be a baby half the day, so I think my chances are looking quite good at this point." Henry half-joked, but Valrah wasn't laughing or humoring him. 

Suddenly, the dream room started to shift and break apart. Henry could tell that his time was up now, and the look of pain from Valrah was enough to give him a heartache. She gave him one last kiss on his forehead, "I love you, my sweet baby boy."

Henry decided that if this were their last moment for a time, he'd make it stick. "I love you, Mommy!" He gave her one last embrace and pulled back. "And please stay safe, Valrah." He leaned towards her face and surprised her by kissing on the lips. 

And that moment, he had a new taste associated with Valrah. It was almost like jasmine tea, giving it a nearly strong bittersweet taste on his lips but with a hint of honey. The utterly shocked look on her face was priceless, even more so when he saw her blush again. But something disturbed him when he saw a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Valrah?"

She gave him a sad smile, "Oh, Henry. You silly,  _naive_ boy. You see only the good in others, but never their purpose or intentions."

He would've asked for more, but the world around him faded into nothingness. The last thing he saw before his vision darkened completely was the green outline of Mommy before even that disappeared from view. 

* * *

 

Henry awoke with a startled gasp. Suddenly awake, he found himself worried as the last visage of Valrah was one of concern and panic. Henry didn't understand why, though, why did the act of kissing her result in such a response? Any semblance of sleep left his body as he considered that he might have made a mistake in their moment together, but he didn't want to believe that was the case. 

As he started moving in bed, he grimaced and whimpered when he felt the cold mess in the back of his diaper in conjunction with the soaked front. Waking up in a cold diaper was a bad idea, especially in the cold weather of this land. And it was made worse with the poopy mess he had to deal with now. It was times like this that he wished he had a warm body to wake up next too, and someone that would change him. He felt his stomach grumble as well, signaling that he was hungry as well.

Henry also tried to memorize the contents of the dream. Even though his concern had intermingled with the uncomfortable sensations of a thoroughly used diaper, he didn't let the memories fade away. Purpose also bubbled to the surface, along with many questions. The argument between Freya and Valrah played in his mind again, leaving him to wonder what their conversation was about exactly. There was an agreement between these Entities, one that Freya broke. Another was something called the "Essence" that was inside Henry. The diaper bag was seemingly called the "Gift" and where his magic came from, and Freya called Valrah a "servitor," whatever that means. 

Too many things were happening in the background, but what was he supposed to do? He was a baby trying to be a man, how could he attempt to determine what literal gods were up too? Well, perhaps there was a chance, though, as Mommy had told him to continue on his journey towards the Wyrmsrest Temple and find the Life-Binder. It wasn't impossible, and surely, he was close to his destination now. 

Determination flooded through him, cutting past the concern and uncertainty he was also feeling at this moment. Henry figured that he was making progress in his travels, even if perhaps he remained a pawn in the games of gods. A part of him felt honored and thrilled at the prospect of being some large than life hero, especially considering he was just some orphaned diaper boy. Then again, the truth behind all of this filled him with some dread. What if he was some sacrifice for some future ritual? He couldn't conceive that Valrah would be responsible for such a thing, nor would Freya since she saw that there was more than Henry could do for others. 

This whole situation continues to confuse Henry, making him wonder if it would've been better just to have been a lowly adventurer that happened to have infantile tendencies. Then again, the positives were starting to outweigh the negatives in some ways. He had sex with beautiful women when before he never had even kissed, developed magic powers, explored a lot of the world, and even learned to accept that he was a baby but also growing as a man. He might have even found love among all this chaos and confusion. In the end, perhaps he should focus on the positives in his life.

The smell of his used diaper brought this attention back to reality, though. While it was nice to focus on the positives, sometimes it was difficult to ignore the negatives. Especially when it is hanging around your waist and dropping between your legs, well, a fresh and warm diaper will fix this particular issue. After that, it was getting some food and a ride to Dragonblight.

Henry learned that the Tuskaar were early risers as upon leaving his room, he could hear the sounds of activity outside the "inn." It was early morning, the sun had not even risen over the horizon just yet, but there was a sense of activity in the morning air. He took the time to change into a fresh diaper and decided to eat some of the food conjured up by the diaper-bag and a bottle of milk. The motivation he felt to get a move on was so great; it overrides his desire to act like a baby or masturbate. 

Perhaps born out of concern or determination, either way, Henry felt like he wasn't going to be staying in Kamagua for much longer today. There had to be someone that could take him as close to Dragonblight as possible. After finding a means to dispose of his dirty diaper (he tossed the thing in a pile refuse and awful outside the inn), Henry promptly took off to find a boat that could take him the coast of Dragonblight. This village had to be the reason that Rista directed him towards this particular location. Besides, the Tuskaar was a seafaring people of sorts, so they'd have a good idea of the sea lanes around him.

Making his way out of the inn, Henry was once again not even spared a glance by innkeeper Iqniq, who looked to have not moved from his spot from last night, or any of the other Tuskaar as they made their way to whatever task they had planned for the day. Once again, Henry was reminded that while the Tuskaar were friendly, they could be quite anti-social. Still, no harm was done, and it wasn't like he was staying in Kamagua for much longer.

As he made his way out, the biting chill was a reminder to bundle up. Henry felt himself unconsciously shiver even though he wasn't cold, but the further he was getting to the Dragonblight, the colder it seemed to be getting. So far, though, he had been quite lucky, and there was no sign of snowstorms coming down upon this particular location. He didn't want to be on a boat, and it started snowing, and the thought of going overboard terrified him. Indeed, Henry might have had a fear of the sea after dying the first time around because of it.

But it was time to find a ride out of here. So with a crinkling waddle in his gait, Henry sought to purchase a boat ride towards the Dragonblight.

* * *

 

Five hours later and Henry had no luck finding a ship to purchase passage to Dragonblight. He did learn that his next destination would be Moa'ki Harbor, another port town of the Tuskaar **.**  However, none of the Tuskaar were interested in heading towards the harbor at the moment. They mentioned something about a pod of whales being close by, and they would be fools to ignore such a bounty. This refusal to aid Henry left him in a bind, though. Could he genuinely wait in Kamagua for much longer? When he asked how long this hunt could take, the Tuskaar he spoked too mentioned taking possible an entire  _week_ to complete fully.

No, that wouldn't do. Henry had to find someone else that was willing to move towards the Dragonblight for a small sum of gold. He went to the one Tuskaar that was friendly enough to relay information to him, Kotak.

"A ship towards Dragonblight? Well, you'd be looking for a way towards " The Tuskaar chef seemed to be in thought at the strange request, "Well, I suppose you could ask one of the foreign captains, but I doubt they'll be interested in the journey. Even with the Lich Kings defeat, the coasts of Dragonblight aren't safe."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked as he was drinking some warm tea offered by Kotak.

The chef shrugged at his question, "Pirates, sea monsters, and the tuk-hariqare out there."

"The what now?" Henry asked, and the chef briefly explained the nature of these creatures. They were undead Vrykul of all things, seemingly seafaring Vrykul that became creatures of fog, seaweed, and other things. They were incredibly dangerous and without mercy. Henry gulped and wet himself a little upon hearing that captured people and dragged their souls down to Helheim. Aseni had mentioned that Helheim was the Vrykul version of Hell, and it was a truly awful place like most underworlds. But the idea that these tuk-hariq, or the kvaldir in the common tongue, could drag your soul down into Hel was disturbing.   

"Yes, thankfully, our people have certain charms and magics that warn us of their approach on the sea, but even the most tenacious of Kalu'ak dare not to move through the sea without proper protection." Kotak explained as he finished gutting some fish and then started laughing, "You'd need to be a pretty crazy captain to get to Moa'ki Harbor right now."

Henry rolled his eyes; he was pretty desperate, though. "Well, do you happen to know of any crazy captains here?"

Kotak gave the human a wary look, "You'd truly want to go out into the sea right now? Are you mad?"

"No, just desperate. Besides, it doesn't sound like there is a guarantee that anything bad can happen." Henry didn't sound too convinced, but he was willing to take a risk at this point. "Look, I'm not looking to get into trouble, but I am not waiting here a bloody week. I don't even think I can afford to do so. So yes, I'll take any captain crazy enough to get me over to Dragonblight if you know one."

Kotak looked a little apprehensive, but seeing the look in Henry's eyes convinced him that he wasn't going to change the young man's mind. "Very well, I do have someone in mind. But I am warning you right now that he's a crazy captain."

"Is this captain any good, at least?"

The Tuskaar looked hesitant to confirm or deny that question, "He's...spirited?" Seeing that awkward smile on Kotak's face didn't instill much confidence in Henry.

* * *

 

Desperate times call for desperate measures, or so the old saying goes. Henry decided to take Kotak's advice and seek out a Captain Grezzix Spindlesnap of the SS Deguise. Perhaps one of the worse names for a ship that Henry had ever heard before, but then again, his knowledge of ship names was pretty limited. Anyway, he made his way to the section of Kamagua, where Captain Spindlesap was located in and was surprised to find a rather regal and study looking sloop docked with the name of the ship "SS Deguise" stenciled on the side of it. 

"What was Kotak worried about, this ship looks like it could sail through the bloody Maelstorm!" Surely the captain of such a vessel, along with its crew, at least had some modicum of skill. As soon as Henry approached the boat, though, he could hear the sounds of an argument taking place onboard it.

"What da you mean we spent all our money?!" This voice sounded like it belonged to a male goblin, Captain Spindlesnap, most likely. 

"I'm sorry, boss!" A loud by dopey voice spoke up now, "But you told me to a nice, big boat! I mean, we had all the money from those adventurers we helped..."

Henry could hear a groan of frustration from a rather aggravated sounding creature, "What Jimb gonna eat then if no monies?" 

The sounding of a bird screeching could be heard, "No, monies, no monies, squawk!" 

"Shut up all of you, and let me think!" Captain Spindlesnap yelled to his companions, "Okay, I can make this work. I need a little bit of gold to come our way, and we should be fine."

'Huh, fortune smiles upon me?' Henry thought to himself once more before he approached the gangway that allowed access to the ship. "Ahoy!" The baby boy called out with a smile on his face. It was adorable, as Henry had always wanted to say some pirate jingo. He could recall one Hallow's End where he even dressed up as a pirate, probably no older than five or six. One of the matrons claimed he looked cute dressed up as a pirate with his diapers exposed. 

"Ugh, now what?!" Captain Spindlesnap walked over to look over at Henry, "Whatever you want, we don't want any, so fuck off!"

Henry rolled his eyes, but his smile remained on his face, "That's too bad. I heard you, and your crew was looking for some work. I just happened to be looking for a passage to Moa'ki Harbor."

The goblin gave one look at Henry and dismissed him, "Sorry, kid, but unless your parents are looking to hire our ship, we don't take on minors. So run on home, get a diaper change, and go suck on your mama's titties." Henry felt himself lose his smile and blushed at the comments. Deciding to take things a little seriously, Henry spoke up with a bit more fire in his voice.

"I'm twenty-two, you fucking half-pint." Henry was rewarded with some laughter from the two unseen crewmembers, "And for your information, I overheard your conversation, and I do believe you are fucking desperate for some money." The now annoyed baby boy held up his bag of coins, "Which I happen to have. So how about you let me onboard your horrifically named ship, we make our way towards Moa'ki Harbor, and I give you said money. Deal?"

Captain Spindlesnap, to his credit, didn't seem offended or insulted. He did, however, seem interested in hearing and seeing the jingling bag of money. "How much you got there,  _kid_?" 

Henry ignored the 'kid' comment, "About eight gold. That enough to buy passage?"

The goblin seemed to be weighing his options, but after only twenty seconds before he nodded, "Fine. All eight gold for a passage to the Harbor." Well, it was straight robbery with a price like that. Still, he wasn't going to argue the money issue. He'd be spending who knows how long making his way towards the Temple so that money wouldn't do him any good.

Waddling his way up the gangway, Henry handed the money over to Captain Spindlesnap upon after coming aboard. "I'd ask for permission to come aboard, but considering I just paid for it, I figure it wasn't necessary." The goblin wasn't paying attention as he quickly counted the money. As he looked around, his eyes landed on the other two crewmates, and Henry's eyes widen.

"A Tauren and an Ogre? These are two of your crewmembers?" He asked with some surprise at the two humanoids making their way around the deck.

Grezzix looked up from the coins, done counting them it seems, "Those are my  _only_  two crewmembers."

Henry stared down at the goblin who quickly started yelling orders to the pair, the Ogre was Jimb, and the Tauren was called Lou. The padded traveler didn't think much else of this strange assortment of the crew, focusing instead on what he'd need to do next. At the very least, it looked like they were going to be leaving soon enough.

"Well, do you need me to do anything?" Henry inquired as he watched the three-person crew preparing to leave.

Grezzix gave him a dismissive look, "Just stay out of the way and enjoy the lovely scenery of this frozen sea." 

The captain promptly walked away from Henry. It looked like he was to watch and enjoy the ride. At this point, he had no idea how long this ride was going to take, but thankfully, he took steps and made sure to wear a thicker diaper for this journey. He was quite thankful that because of the cold weather, his trousers were already pretty thick, so no one would notice the apparent diaper bulge. But he was a little concerned about if he pooped himself, how he was going to change?

Well, he'd leave that issue for later. Right now, though, it was time to enjoy another sea ride. Henry was thankful that this time he was awake and on the deck as opposed to being locked away in some room. Granted, he'd certainly like to have an Orc Mommy again.

* * *

 

At first glance, the schooner looked like it wouldn't go faster than any other boat that Henry had seen at this size. Like all things, though, Henry was surprised to find that the ship was fast. Very fast actually, as he needed to hold onto something from his seat. The boat seemed to be using some rather mighty wind and water magic that made the vessel effectively  _glide_ through the water. 

Henry was finally having some good luck in this adventure. At the rate they were going, they'd arrive at the Harbor before evening! Although he was wondering what he was going to do since he had no money. Henry figured he'd be able to survive out in the Dragonblight; it couldn't be that hard. As his thoughts turned to consideration of the journey ahead, the hours seemed to pass by lazily, and for a time, Henry couldn't recall the last time he felt this alive. For once, his experience on a boat wasn't a "bad" one, and he was allowed to take in the sights and sensations. It was still incredibly cold, and with the wind whipping across his face, he had to bundle up, but the seemingly frozen sea looked both ominous and breathtaking. The realm that made up Northrend was indeed a magnificent place. 

Soon enough, Henry could spot the coastline that made up Dragonblight, slightly obscured by fog, though. But as they got closer, Henry could start to make out the land itself. Perhaps the name should've hinted to Henry that this place wasn't some fertile land, but upon seeing the first patches of it, all Henry could think was how desolate it looked. In some way, he might have found a land that was worse off than Westfall. 

But as the Deguise got closer, it started to slow down. Henry finally could stand up without the risk of falling over, and the rest of the crew seemed slightly anxious. The diapered traveler was about to ask when the fog started to clear up, and he saw it. There were wrecks of ships, at least two dozen or so of them, tightly trapped within this particular bay near the shoreline.

"That's the Forgotten Shore!" Captain Spindlesnap pointed out to Henry as the young man kept staring, "I heard that's where Prince Arthas destroyed all the ships from his little expedition up here, you know before he went all crazy and lich kingy." Henry barely heard that as he looked at the remains of Artha's victims. It was disturbing. Almost as if he was looking up a graveyard, which in a way, he was at the moment. It wasn't kind of creepy, it  _was_ disturbing to look at this site, and Henry could swear he heard sounds coming from the wrecks of the ships. He didn't focus on that, though, or at least he attempted not too. He certainly felt his diaper getting a lot warmer, and he really wanted to suck on his pacifier, and he honestly could go for having one of his caretakers around him.

Brave he might be, but his new sense of detecting magic made it clear there was still something lingering in this place. As Henry continued to survey the coast, he heard the ogre known as Jimb started to yell and point towards something. 

"Boss, boss, dere those seaweed ships over dere!" Henry could see the ogre pointing towards what looked to be just a vast blanket of fog that was quite some distance away. Henry was about to speak up and ask him why he thought it was a bunch of ships when Captain Spindlesnap loudly swore in frustration.

"Fucking kidding me?!" The goblin pulled out a spyglass from somewhere on his person and began to look through it towards the fog. After about a few minutes of searching, the goblin spoke up again, "Well, good news, gentlemen, they are still quite a ways off." Captain Spindlesnap quickly walked over to the steering wheel of the vessel.

"So, we are good to continue to the Harbor?" Henry asked as he tried to make out any ships in the fog.

The goblin laughed, "Fuck no, we gotta get back to Kamagua within the next thirty minutes, or we are dead men." 

Henry was startled from his scanning of the horizon upon hearing that, "What?! No, I need to get to the Harbor!"

"Hell no, we aren't risking life and death for eight gold, kid," Grezzix shouted back to him as Lou and Jimb got to work preparing the ship to move back towards their starting point. Henry couldn't allow this to happen; he was so close to Dragonblight. That, and he had no money to survive off of anymore. This was another do or die situation.

"Can you get me as close as possible to the Forgotten Shore then?!" He quickly asked and pointed towards the shipwrecks. "I just need to get close enough to make it over there!"

The three-man crew gave Henry a look of incredulous surprise, "Are you insane?! You'll be lucky if you don't drown, let alone freeze to death in the water!"

It was true, the water would be ice cold, and with his heavy clothing, it'd be a miracle if he didn't drown within the first minute. But Henry had to do something, and as he looked around for a solution, he saw it. It was a rickety look wooden raft, probably enough for one full-sized adult human and with an old looking paddle nestled by its side. Henry decided then and there that this was his only option.

"Then give me that bloody raft, and I paddle my way over there! That thing can't have been worth more than a single gold piece, so you aren't losing much!" Henry idly remembered the last time he got in a boat by himself, but he pushed down that fear. At the very least, it wasn't pitch black this time around.

"Oh, for the love of..." Captain Spindlesnap sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. You can take the raft, and I rather not have your stupid ghost come back to haunt me, so we'll get you as close as possible, but then we are out of here!"

Henry breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

The goblin shook his head, "Kid, you won't be thanking me if you spend a night on that cursed shore." The way he said that would've made Henry wet himself if he hadn't already done so. A part of him was dreading what he was going to find on that shore; he sincerely hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked. 

* * *

 

It took the four of them the better part of five minutes to get the raft ready and onto the water. Thankfully it didn't sink the instantly it landed in the water, but it sure looked like it was barely going to get Henry to the shore in time. Captain Spindlesnap told Henry that he was nuts but pretty ballsy to be pulling this off. Henry climbed down into the raft and grabbed the paddle. He was once again realizing how stupid this whole plan was starting to look. 

He wanted to have a pacifier in his mouth right now, that or a dry diaper. But he had to focus and be a big boy, a man, in such a dangerous situation. At the very least, his babyish side wasn't going active at this moment. 

As Henry grabbed the paddle, he watched as the Deguise started to pull away quickly. The crew didn't even bother waving him good-bye or good luck. What did surprise the hell out of Henry was when the boat started to shimmer slightly and then seemingly became translucent. 'Huh, I guess that Master of Disguise stuff that Grezzix was talking about wasn't all bullshit after all.'

Henry began to paddle towards the Forgotten Shore. He wasn't too far though, maybe about ten minutes from it. The distance would give him plenty of time to hide out from the kvaldir, find a place to rest, and change into a fresh diaper. As he made his way over, Henry could now clearly make out the shipwrecks. Each of them had the symbol of the old Lordaeron Royal Navy and probably would've truly awe-inspiring when they were whole and fully crewed. Something felt off about the ships, and this caused Henry to paddle faster. 

It was still thankfully noon, but with how light worked in Northrend, it felt a lot darker than it out to be, and the rolling sea mist didn't help things. Once again, Henry was scared, and he imagined just about anyone would be as well. As he got closer to the shore, he could  _swear_ that he heard whispers only a short distance away. He didn't dare look into the water, afraid that something might be staring up back at him. 

"Fuck this," Henry muttered as he went to his diaper bag and pulled out a pacifier and popped into his mouth. He eagerly sucked from it and felt a tiny bit better from the infantile action. It wasn't much, but the calming effect allowed him to ignored the whispers. 

After a few more minutes, Henry was close enough to the shore now that he probably was about to get beached if he padded any further. Forward momentum ensured that he would keep going and with the paddle tested how close he was to get a footing in the water. Once Henry was confident he wouldn't be up to his waist in icy water, Henry dismounted the raft. He was lucky; the water only went up to his knees. 

Quickly moving his way to the beach, he pulled the raft with him, having had the idea of breaking it down and use as firewood once it dried. As Henry surveyed the Forgotten Shore, he felt like he was setting foot on disturbed ground. Looking around, Henry didn't see anything disturbing for the most part. But he felt genuinely unsettled as if someone was watching him.

He didn't want to stay on this beach much longer, especially if there was anything dangerous around here. So he opted to make his way towards what looked like some cliffs. The problem, however, was that Henry was sure that his diaper was soaked, and he most certainly needed a new one. He saw no one was around, but he couldn't get over the feeling that something or someone was watching him. But the need to change was paramount, and he also felt like his boots needed to dry as well. It would be dangerous to run around in such cold weather in soggy clothes and a diaper.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll need to set up here for a little bit." As he looked around, he got lucky and found the remains of part of the ship some distance away. Probably washed up on the shore some years ago. It was probably dry enough that it wouldn't smell of wet, moldy wood. 

As he made his way over there, he could feel some magic all around him, but it seemed subdued. Maybe it was because of the daylight, which meant being here at night was probably a bad idea. Well, Henry was going to test that out. He need only a little bit of time for his trousers to dry and maybe rest a little bit. After everything that had happened today, Henry was quite tired. He had eaten anything nor had anything to drink in quite a while. Until he could hunt for something, it was going to be milk and the goop from his diaper bag.

A few minutes later, and Henry relocated inside what looked to be the old crew quarters of some royal frigate. At least, what remained of it, time and rot had widdled everything into nothing. The smell of rotted wood greeted him, but Henry opted to ignore it. It was quiet inside, and that was fine for him, and it offered decent protection from the elements outside. Getting to work of disrobing slightly, he shivered as he pulled off his boots and trousers. His soaked diaper, now free of its confines, drooped and hanged between his legs. Henry whined and sucked on his pacifier, feeling the need to change into a dry diaper.

Baby Henry was starting to come out, now that the coast was clear, and things were relatively safe. He wanted to be warm, wanted food, and a new diapie. Henry also felt the need to rest slightly, but the baby boy wasn't sure he could do that in here. But he still had time before deciding if he wanted to stay tonight. He'd have a long journey ahead of him, and resting up might be a good idea.

But first, it was time to get a fire going, then a diaper change, and then some milkies.

* * *

 

An hour passed, and Henry felt a lot better now. He had a fire going using an old brazier inside the crew quarters. After that, Henry changed into a comfortable and dry diaper, whose warmth and security was quite welcome in this cold. Once that was taken care of, he pulled out a bottle and started nursing from it as he sat on a blanket. His clothes hung from the side next to the fire and were still drying. 

His mind was seesawing in between baby mode and keeping an eye out for anything coming his way. But by now, nothing had attempted to jump him. He felt safe enough to relax a little, at least, but only by so much. It was quite tricky not to lose himself for a bit. However, he couldn't ignore the fire nor the fact that whatever magic was here, might become active again. That said, he was also exhausted and looking up in the sky; it was starting to get a bit darker. It had to be late-afternoon now, but it would get dark soon enough.

In the end, he decided to stick it out here. There was at least no bellowing wind like in the Howling Fjord, just cold silence instead. Every time he looked outside, he couldn't help but feel like someone was still watching him, waiting for him to leave his hiding place. At the very least, none of the Kvaldir ever seemed to come close to the Forgotten Shore. So there was no chance of a sudden hunting party finding him or the smoke. Opting to break down the raft completely, Henry had enough firewood for the entire night. He had light, warmth, and some decent comfort.

Finally, he allowed himself to fall into a babyish haze altogether. He brought out some toys and let his mind focus entirely on completing some infantile play for the next couple of hours. He spent most of it playing with some toys on a blanket, but at one point, he went outside for a few minutes to look around for a bit. It was still quite scary out, and at one point, he thought he heard something near him. Turning around, though, he found only an ugly crow flying away from a broken mast some distance away. He didn't even notice that he messed himself in fear until he felt a pleasant warmth in his backside. He crawled his back inside to the safety of his current hideout.

By the time he came too, it was nighttime, and his diaper thoroughly used and needed another change. As Henry put himself in a nighttime diaper, he couldn't help but shiver. Not from the cold, though. But the fact that he was going to be sleeping inside what amounted to a haunted wreck. The realization caused him to reconsider the idea of staying here, especially as night fell. To his surprise, though, the magic remained subdued, but it still felt like he was on disturbed ground. 

But more importantly, as he made one last check outside...he was positive, absolutely positive, that someone was watching him. If someone had ill intent, then they had plenty of opportunities to get him. Perhaps it was just some type of creature, again, why hadn't it moved in closer to him? Henry would keep the fire stoked for the night, but paranoia made him want to keep an eye on if anything or anyone came near him.

He found himself a place inside the old crew quarters that wasn't so grimy or dirty to sleep for the night. It was an old cot that was able to handle his weight and not fall apart due to rot. Placing his blanket down on it, he lay on top of it and observed the entrance. But try as he might, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and soon enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

A figure approached the old wreck as a cloudless night hung over the Forgotten Shore. And yet the beach was washed in inky blackness, this darkness hiding the shape of the figure, hindering any attempt to identify. The only distinguishing feature was a pair of glowing blue eyes. The telltale sounds of jingly plate-mail could be heard silently as the figure approached the wreck's entrance.

Making their way inside, they saw a dimming fire and a young man sleeping next to it. His infantile attire was utterly exposed, so much so that he a pacifier was in his mouth. The diaper tapped around his waist, a pure white with gold trim and characters of little moons, stars, and blue waves adorned on the front of it did nothing to hide the embarrassing article of clothing. As the figure approached, a hand hesitantly reached out towards the sleeping adult-baby on his cot. It gently graced the front and backside of his diaper, lingering briefly. The baby boy shifted while giving a cute little whimper as he wet himself once again.

The hand slowly went towards the top of his head, gently patting it and running their fingers through his hair. Henry shifted again, the pacifier falling out of his mouth, causing his words to be heard, "Mama..."

The figured grabbed the pacifier; it was then gently slipped back into his mouth. The figure then stood there and watched him for almost three hours. They merely held in place the whole time, as if to protect the sleeping boy. It had seen him earlier this afternoon, crawling outside with his diapers exposed and gurgling like an infant. It saw as the back of his diaper expanded outward from fear, and the look of concern on his face briefly appeared before he crawled back into the wreck.

After that, the figure wanted to see this individual, seemingly a baby in an adult's body. But the figure didn't know what to do or how to approach. So they watched and waited from afar until night approached, and the figure began to approach slowly. Time mattered little, nor did the cold, so the figure waited patiently into the night. 

Now, as the figure stood vigil, they began to remove the gauntlets from their right hand slowly — the dim light revealing an unnaturally pale, _feminine-looking_  hand at that. This female figure seemed to slowly and methodically begin to stroke the boy's hair as if to find some solace in its touch. He shivered under the caressing, causing her to awkwardly and hesitantly pull back. Noticing that the fire he was sleeping next too was beginning to dim, the figure reached out with her right hand towards the brazier. A bolt of blue flame gathered in her hands before it discharged towards the weakening fire. It soon reignited the flames but turned them into a similarly blue color but was a full blaze again.

A minute later, and the boy stopped shivering. She kneeled to his level, and the figure returned to running her hand across his body gently. As if savoring his warmth, her hand lingered on his chest near his beating heart before lowering it down to his crotch. She tenderly felt the front of the plastic, still warm from his most recent wetting. The boy shifted only so slightly, moaning slightly behind his pacifier. Her touch seemed to cause a reaction as she soon felt something hard poking against the thick, soggy padding. The hand retracted as if it had just been burned before it slowly returned to feeling up the front. It was as if she knew what was happening, but seemed confused as to the why of it. Soon, however, her hand was now gripping the front of the diaper and trying to grab onto the hardness. The baby boy gave another moan and then seemed to be moving his hips slightly.

Her hand began to move up slowly and down the padding, which in turn caused him to move his lower half further, as if by unconscious desire or by muscle memory. It felt...right to do this, and she took the time to jerk of the sleeping boy through his diaper slowly. In the silence, all that could be heard was the sound plastic crinkling and occasional moan from him before she saw a sudden twitch in his legs and an increase in his breathing. His hips stopped moving, and the now satisfied diaper boy rested contently once again. As if to check that he had actually came, she slipped a pair of fingers into one of the leak-guards. The boy shivered slightly at the touch, but when she pulled the fingers back with a little bit of cum on the tips of them, it was clear what had happened.

She looked at the seminal fluids on her fingers before bringing them up to her helmeted head. Her helmet, which bore the visage of a terrifying skull, would've scared the poor boy to death if he was suddenly to wake up now. Her left hand began to undo the straps before she doffed the quietly. The little boy would be in awe of the beauty in front of him. But perhaps also in terror.

The first thing he'd have noticed was her skin; it was snow-white and glowed with it that almost came off as bioluminescent in the light of the blue flame. Her hair was a long, single braid of silky midnight black color. Her lips were a light blue, indicating a lack of blood flow, and her face was like chiseled stone, beautiful but without emotion. Her eyes glowed an unnatural blue as if powerful magic radiated from them. She stared at the fluids on her fingers before bringing them towards her mouth and licking them — a strange and unsightly act to follow up after pleasuring a man through a diaper in his sleep.

The act surprised even her, but it felt right at that moment. She could feel the sun beginning to rise, and he would be awake soon enough. Before she left, though, she leaned forward and brought her lips down upon his forehead. He shivered under the touch, but she saw a smile on his face.

And that also caused her unemotional face to crack. Her lips twitched and turned upward ever so slightly. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you..." The voice came out in a whisper, though it was so quiet the sleeping boy wouldn't have heard it even she said it right next to his ear. Wordlessly and quietly, she donned her helmet and walked back out into the cold dark of the Forgotten Shore. She made one last glance towards the sleeping boy and briefly remembered the warmth around her right hand before she walked into the darkness.

She never did notice that slight green and yellow glow that surrounded Henry...or lingering on her right hand.

* * *

 

Henry had an exciting dream that night. The fear of the Forgotten Shore was lost as he drifted into sleep. This dream was entirely different, somehow foreign yet familiar. He didn't understand it at first, only becoming aware of his situation when he felt a warm, spring morning shining down upon his face. He was in a bed, a pleasant and familiar bed. This bed was positioned near a window that allowed him to view the outside. Henry could see that the land was green, alive, and worked. At that moment, he understood that he was home. But, this wasn't his home, not exactly.

But just like the last dream, he was startled to find that he wasn't wearing a diaper. What was happening here? And where was he? Everything about this room tugged at his memories, but he had never been in a home, not like this one. As he sat up, he noticed there was someone else in the bed with him. Turning around, he saw an angelic face resting next to him. She had hair, so dark Henry thought he was looking at a piece of the midnight sky that had fallen to his bedside. She had a warm color to her skin, which made Henry suspect that she was someone used to fieldwork as well. She was quite the beauty.

And yet Henry wondered who the hell was she? He would've remembered seeing a woman like this even if she showed up just  _once_ in his life. But Henry knew her, and yet her name couldn't come to his mind at all. He knew though; Henry knew that she was important to him. It felt like he was staring at someone that meant the entire world to him like she was the one. 

He watched as the woman stirred, and her eyes opened. Two stunning hazel colored eyes looked at him before an amused smile appeared on her face. "Morning, husband." His face flushed at how she purred the words out to him. She was... someone's wife. Not his, he had to tell himself that. It reminded him of Fulrie or Atda when they were toying with him sexually. He wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth.

Instead, he watched as she pulled off the blanket covering her body. To his surprise and enjoyment, she was completely nude. A pair of generously sized breasts were the first things he noticed, her hair long hair briefly covering her nipples. Henry saw a well-toned stomach to go along with the buxom build. He gazed downward and saw a well-trimmed and manicured bush, offering what little modesty it could provide. He eyed her body greedily as she was now sitting in the bed and stretching right in front of him, making him think of a cat waking up from a cozy slumber.

Once she was done with that, her hand went and pulled back the blanket covering his body. She smirked, and Henry saw that he had morning wood. It was...odd to see his cock now contained in a diaper. It was unnerving to him. What if he had an accident in this woman's bed? Well, wasn't technically  _their_ bed? He didn't know what to think anymore. Embarrassing as it was, he wanted to be wearing a diaper right now.

Well, he did, until he watched as the beauty grabbed his erect cock and started stroking it. Henry felt a rush of unexpected pleasure soft hands worked on getting hard. She was giggling the whole time but didn't say much else. It didn't take him long to get fully aroused before his "wife" stopped. This cessation of activities annoyed Henry, but then she pulled back her hair and lowered her head. 

He almost didn't believe what he was seeing until he felt her tongue, her warm and wet tongue,  _lick_ the head of his cock before her moist lips were wrapped around it. Her right hand was gently playing with his balls, and her left was feeling up his stomach. He couldn't believe how good it felt, how wonderful the feeling of such soft and warm lips around his cock could feel. Was this what it was like with Tixi when he ate her out? He didn't know if men and women felt the same things when getting head.

His breathing hitched, and he idly felt his hands grab the top of her head, enjoying the feeling of soft, silkiness. Getting his cock sucked felt amazing. She was enjoying this too, suckingly enthusiastically as he would do with any breast offering milk. It made him feel special at this moment like it was her "pleasure" to suck him off. The experience was so sudden and new for Henry; he couldn't hold on much longer. But what finally did him in, as she looked up at with total love and trust. For such a dirty act, her eyes conveyed the message of "I love you so much" to him. 

That finally did him in, and he felt himself cumming into her mouth. The pleasure caused his ears to start ringing, and he almost pulled on her hair. But in the end, he felt a sense of ease and relaxation that generally only came from infantile acts. A part of him still wanted for the other shoe to drop, perhaps her to suddenly call him her baby and diaper him up. Instead, he watched as she swallowed his cum and gently wiped the sides of her mouth. It was odd to think that a woman so beautiful was willing to blow him, even enjoying the act! What man wouldn't be blessed to have a woman like this for a wife?

What more could a man ask for in this instance? Well, Henry could ask for a lot more. But at this moment, he felt the content that came from a man knowing that he had won at life.

The black-haired beauty spoke up now, "Come on; the kids are going to be waiting for breakfast." She climbed out of bed as the words percolated through his mind. Children, he had children as well? This woman gave him children. Of course, she would, he couldn't imagine not wanting to fuck this woman every chance he could take, or wanting to see what beautiful children they'd have between one another! By the Gods, he'd have done anything to suckle her breastmilk.

If he could have this moment with any of his girls, have  _this_ life with them, he'd give up traveling in a second. He wouldn't care about being a baby or an adult, having this life would be worth anything. The love he felt for this mysterious woman was something that he believed to have with his girls, but to know somehow the raw emotion and experience that came with  _knowing_ love; it was beyond anything Henry could he ever hope to have experience before going on this adventure.

As his wife got out of bed, Henry stared at her perfect ass, her gorgeous body, and he enjoyed the little smirk she sent his way. "Make sure to clean up first. You and I certainly need a bath after last night." He watched her put on a small robe that covered her body. It looked a little odd, to say the least, especially with how cold it felt in the room.

'Wow, it's freezing now.' Henry thought to himself, and he noticed he could see his breath. 'What, it's sunny outside!' He heard a loud crash to his right, towards where his wife was, and when he turned over, his eyes widen in fright, and he almost felt his heart stopped at what stood before him.  

The room had suddenly turned into a depilated and ruined home. Henry could see all around him were the signs of decay and rot as if the plague had hit this place in force. Snow and ice were covering around the corruption and disease, creating slick and revolting stench of frozen meat and fungus. But there was his wife, wearing armor that seemed to be made of an unnatural material and wielding a wicked-looking rune-hammer in her hands. She was covered head to toe in blood, and he could see her upon her pale face and glowing blue eyes a look of desperate remorse but unflinching purpose as well.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke a name, but a howling wind cut off the sound, "His orders are absolute..." She spoke so softly that Henry had trouble making out what she had said to him as his once lovely wife brought the hammer overhead, "Goodbye" her words were devoid of emotion as she brought the hammer down upon Henry's head.

* * *

" **Ahhh!** " Henry screamed as he quickly sat up from the rotten cot. He was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat; he was wide awake now, and that allowed him to feel the cold and clammy diaper around his waist. Henry looked desperately for his pacifier and put it in his mouth and closed his eyes. Baby Henry took over, and he started crying for Mommy or any of his girls. The cry adult baby didn't want to be on this foreign land, disturbed land anymore. He just wanted someone to hold him, change him, and love him. That nightmare was so vivid and terrible, but most of all, he felt utter remorse and sadness. 

He looked upon an event through someone else's memories and witnessed their last moment. They died at the hands of someone they loved, and it broke them. But why would their wife do such a thing? Something had happened, probably related to this land or maybe even the Scourage itself. Such thoughts aside, he couldn't focus on anything else as he gently cried.

It used to be when his night terrors had gotten bad; one of the matrons would come to him and stay with him. Some would hold him, gently humming a tune. Others would offer them their dripping breasts for him to suckle from, and some would lie next to him till he fell asleep. He had none of that here, nor anyone that loved or cared for him. Even Valrah was gone now. He was genuinely alone here, and the thought now truly terrified him. But as if to deliver him from this despair and fear, he unconsciously summoned the energies offered by the Gift.

A wave of warmth washed down from his head, where unbeknownst to Henry he was kissed last night, and he felt a sense of comfort. It was a familiar feeling, the love of a mother, though he had no idea from who exactly. It caused him to stop crying, and soon, only the sounds of him sniffling could be heard. He wiped his tear-stained cheeks and his eyes, feeling a little better now but still scared. But it felt like someone was watching out for him in this frozen land. Henry decided not to question where this was coming from, opting to embrace this feeling instead.

"Mama..." He muttered to himself as he regained control of his infantile panic attack. His breathing was healthy again, and his adult side got things under control, allowing him to take stock of the situation — finally, Henry notices something out of the ordinary.

The brazier was still burning, now with blue fire. Henry stared before his eyes widen again before he yelled in shock, causing him to fall off his temporary bed and onto his soaked and soggy bottom. The pain and feeling of the wet diaper cause Baby Henry to come back, this time, an infantile wail could be heard from wanting a fresh diaper.

* * *

 

A short distance away, the black-haired beauty could hear the sounds of him crying and wailing. Some part of her felt a  _burning_ desire in her cold heart to rush back over there and take care of the distressed infant. Unfortunately for both of them, she remained where she was and continued to watch for her target of interest next move.

* * *

It took Henry another thirty minutes to calm down before he was done crying. By then, Henry was coherent and stable enough to get to work on changing his diaper. Sufficiently freaked out and terrified of the blue fire, he suspected that this was some of the lingering magic from the Forgotten Shore. Perhaps he had overstayed his welcome for now and needed to get the hell out of here. 

He chugged down a bottle of milk and ate what remained of his adult rations, hoping that it would get him through the rest of the morning and afternoon. He had now time to find food last night, so he'd likely need to work on that as he started his journey towards Wyrmsrest Temple. He felt a little better after his crying episode and felt the lingering maternal comfort in his body. 

As he made his ways towards the cliffs, he decided to wear a somewhat thicker diaper for this instance. While it was causing him to waddle, the added layers would increase the level of warmth in his lower half and ensure the didn't need to change as much. Henry was also sucking on a pacifier clipped to his coat and figured he'd likely not encounter too many travelers on his journey. The diapered traveler was ready as ever for the journey ahead. 

The cliffs thankfully had several clear passages up, likely a remains for the expedition that arrived here all those years ago. Henry made his way up was easy enough, but it was upon seeing the first instances of Dragonblight that Henry felt that this journey wasn't going to be an easy one. The Dragonblight is a depressing sight. It was all just wasteland, of snow and ice, and yet he could feel that this place was empty and devoid of life. This place is where the Dragons were holding council? He could even make out what appeared to be...bones off in the distance. Massive things, easily the size of small houses and buildings. What happened to this land? 

In the distance could spot a valley, but also what looked to be a sizeable artificial road leading further north. That had to be the way towards the Temple! 

"Okay, I can do this, I've made it this far." Henry was confident he could make it towards the Temple, but he felt like this would be the most arduous journey yet. So take a deep breath, Henry put his pacifier back in his mouth and begun his journey. Oddly enough, he felt like he was being watched still as he started moving. Somewhere far away and out of sight, an armored woman with midnight black hair began to trail behind the baby boy silently. 

Both of them failed to notice a tremendous and angry looking storm that was developing far to the north.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in a little bit. Leave a kudos and comment or whatever. I hope everyone has fun with playing Classic this week!


	14. A Blizzard of Emotions and Memories (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey into Dragonblight continues. Henry remains unaware of a strange woman following him into the wasteland. But a blizzard approaches from the north, forcing the diapered traveler to find safety. Nothing can ever be easy, though, and Henry seems to be wading into dangers that he cannot begin to comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to write interesting character dynamics and reasons for people to be attached from a first glance. Sometimes the creative liberties of writing smut fiction can be quite handy. All you have to do is explain why someone is attracted to the other person, and boom, you get an instant relationship. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I made a tweak towards the chapter titles since I thought it fit better.

** A Blizzard of Emotions and Memories (Part 2) **

Dragonblight was a harsh and desolate land, but like the Howling Fjord, Henry found beauty in it. As he made his way into this snow-capped covered realm, he was shocked to see so many dragon bones. They were everywhere, and it would be impossible to miss any even if you weren't trying to look for them. But it was also dangerously cold and treacherous to move upon without looking. Already Henry had almost tripped a few times over bones of some long-deceased creature. He couldn't believe that this was the only way to reach Wyrmsrest Temple; there had to be some path or road to take.

And he was right to think that, for after two hours of walking, he spotted off in the distance what looked like an artificially constructed road. But as he got closer to it, he saw that it was anything but a simple route into the Dragonblight. It was more like a massive highway of sorts, easily the height of the castle walls of Stormwind, though with stairs to access the top of it. As he considered the pros and cons of getting on top of this structure, he figured it was better than just being on the ground level. As he made his way up the steps, he sensed there was magic running through the stones. Whoever constructed this place did so with plenty of power within the arcane arts.

Upon reaching the top, Henry was in awe to find that the length of this highway stretched far,  _far_  into the distance. The width of the road itself was impressive. Probably wide enough to have seven or eight wagons resting side by side, and still have room for perhaps even more. What purpose this highway served confused Henry, but filled him with a sense of wonderment. Did the dragons make this? Did some ancient Vrykrul or perhaps another race established it during their golden age? Mayhaps even the Gods themselves laid the bricks for this might path into the Dragonblight. 

Henry stared back towards where this highway began and found it stretching towards the south. Though, Henry hadn't seen it from the Forgotten Shore or the ship. Perhaps the road was likely going towards the sea as well. This realization brought up fascinating questions as he looked around and noticed it was in somewhat of a state of disrepair. Perhaps just due to time and weather, but Henry's intuition told him this wasn't wearing and tear from unfavorable weather. Still, the road was heading in the right direction, and he had no reason not to take it further inland. Most certainly, it would discourage any creatures or beasts attempting to attack him since he was so high up. At least, he'd like to think the magic would offer such protections.

Yes, it would be better to take this route towards his destination. So with that in mind, Henry set off feeling a lot more confident now. Although he needed to try and find a place to change his diaper, it was started to get a little too soggy now. With that goal in mind, Henry began to wonder if there would be an excellent place to change.

He never did notice the female figure following behind him, now just only ten minutes away from him. He also never bothered to look back at all that much, such as it was for Henry to always be going forward. 

An hour into his journey, and Henry found it to be quite relaxing now. True, it was cold and somewhat difficult to see ahead with the gently falling snow. Also, his diaper had since gotten cold, and yet he felt refreshed all the same. Perhaps it was some magic within the stones of this road or mayhaps from the feeling of moving in the right direction; there was eagerness in his steps. Henry felt light, he felt energized, and for a moment, he felt like a hero on his way to meet with the mysterious and powerful Life-Binder.

All around him, the snow was falling gently down, giving him an almost storybook-like feeling. And like the stories he read as a child, it reminded him of what it meant to become a traveler and adventurer. Nowhere else in Azeroth would he experience such things or gaze upon such beauty in the decimation. These were the moments where he was no longer a baby or even a man, but a guest in an ancient land. Moments like these would be treasured forever in his mind, seemingly impossible to ruin.

Well, almost impossible. Sometimes it was the little things that brought Henry back to reality. 

* * *

The adult baby had stopped near what looked like a small section of the road dedicated to the placement of construction supplies. But now it seemed to have been turned into what could generously be called a "rest area" for travelers such as himself. Around this point, he felt the encroaching need to poop. It was interesting to note that while Henry was still incontinent, he was starting to regain some semblance of alertness in regards to having to go number two. Though he still had no way to stop it, he a few seconds to prepare for the act. Henry took the time to enjoy himself. Since the clean up would be awful in this place, he indeed might as well find some amusement from the whole process. Besides, he believed himself alone anyway.

Henry found a decent spot, effectively out in the open of this rest area, and proceeded to pull his pants down. His diapers exposed to the cold air, but feeling the warmth from the embarrassing sight allowed him to ignore it. Besides, he liked pooping his diapers without the confinement of his trousers getting in the way. So looking the part of a toddler, Henry squatted down and proceeded to mess himself.

"Ugh, poopie..." He muttered behind his pacifier as he felt a warm, messy load unleashed into the back of his diapers. A part of him found amusement in being the first person ever likely to mess himself and wearing diapers on this road. He doubted many toddlers or infants had traveled this road, perhaps in a way it was his way of leaving a lasting memory. 

* * *

Only a short distance away, the black-haired beauty watched as the infant proceeded to expose himself and shamelessly poop his diaper again. Another burning desire to rush over was squashed, although this time, it was a desire to spank and punish the infant for doing such a dirty thing in plain sight.

* * *

A sigh of relief could be heard from Henry after he finished. The warmth from the mess, while certainly welcomed, but it would last for much longer. His diapers offered a fair amount of insulation from the cold, especially when he just wet or messed himself, but after a while, the heat dissipated and it left Henry with a soon to be cold feeling around his crotch. Changing a diaper in this weather was both problematic and slightly embarrassing. The time spent in the Howling Fjord made Henry acquainted with the idea of genital shrinkage. Worse yet was his growing enjoyment at his baby dick, as it certainly made him feel babyish. His adult side, though was quite  _livid_  at the concept of having a small dick. Sometimes it felt like Henry was walking through an uncertain trail in his mind. 

Such peculiar thoughts aside, Henry needed to get back to having a diaper change. He was in luck, though, as this "rest area" looked to have what seemed to be small privacy tents. These tents were no doubt a recent development for this vast road. Henry figured they were leftover from both the Horde and Alliance expeditions into the Dragonblight as they made their way through. 

Mind you; these were not the tents that protected you from the weather. But rather allow for some semblance of modesty and concealment for those that wished for it. Likely for those that wanted to either switch out gear without having to be seen by others. Or go to the bathroom or jerk off in peace. Henry wasn't looking for any privacy, though. He just wanted a decent place to change himself.

Waddling his way towards one of the tents that didn't look entirely ruined by the weather, he quickly pulled back the curtain and was only slightly disappointed to find that it was a mess. There was a fair amount of trash strewn across the place. Although, Henry found it amusing as he noticed there what looked like graffiti, although thankfully not on the road itself. It looked like people left a bunch of scrolls nailed into the walls of this particular section of the rest area.

As Henry laid out his changing supplies, he pulled back the curtain to give him so much needed protection from the cold winds. Pulling his trousers down again made it clear about the state of his diaper. He had thoroughly used it, and it showed. He giggled as he felt the thing drooping between his legs and sagging in the back, he certainly made good use of the diaper. Cupping the front and back of his diaper with his hands, Henry shivered at the warm feeling around his body. The thought of jerking off right now was tantalizing, but this wasn't the best time to do so.

But as the baby boy sat down on his changing mat and grabbed his changing supplies, he noticed that the graffiti scrolls were quite diverse in their messages. A part of him realized this wasn't so much just a graffiti wall, it was also a small message board, along with a few other things. He could make out warnings, tips, and advice scrolls (something he was going to check out after changing) and what looked to be general announcements. All very useful indeed.

Everything else, though was a combination of outlandish remarks, offensive insults, vulgar jokes, and propaganda. Henry saw no less than a dozen comments about how Night Elves were sluts, Blood Elves were whores, Orcs rapists, and Humans were bigots. At least one or two sexual comments towards a Horde or Alliance leader was present as well.

"Sylvanas has a shriveled up cunt!"  
"Varian is a cuck!"  
"Proudmoore sucks, Orc cock!"

Ironically, that last message was entirely right. What amused Henry though were the seemingly back and forth insults from random strangers; "Garvon was here" to which an arrow would be pointing towards a message saying that Garvon sucks cocks, takes it up the ass, or a limp-dicked queer. Henry was beginning to notice there seemed to be a rather large obsession with cocks in a lot of these messages. 

As Henry untapped, his diaper and started working on cleaning up the mess on his backside. He then noticed the assortment of artist renditions of women and a few raunchy comments attached to each picture as well. A part of him wondered if these women were lovers, wives, or fellow adventurers from some unnamed party. That brought up the question of how they ended up on such a wall of smut and filth. Still, Henry couldn't take his eyes off the images even as he cleaned himself. He saw all manner of races make up the collage of pictures. Some were tasteful yet homely. Smiling women from different walks of life, wearing cute or conservative clothing. 

Others were erotic and smutty; tits, ass, pussy, and whatever other perversions the artist had in mind when they drew them. Naturally, these got the most messages, and Henry found himself enthralled. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere, on some ancient road, and changing his diaper. Now he was getting aroused on top of all of that. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing; indeed, that accomplishment belonged to what happened between him and Hope. More importantly, Henry was taking this whole journey seriously. It was dangerous; he couldn't spare any time to be a baby or blow off some steam. 

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't take his ends off the pornography in front of him. It was just like the old days before he started his adventuring when Henry used to fantasy about women that he would never meet and treating him like a baby. While he had women he knew and cared for in his life, there was something to be said about having a stranger enter into it as well. There was some guilt in that thought, though. How could he be so greedy as to want  _more_  women? Or to forgo a chance to think about any of them? Didn't he love them? Yes, he had to remind himself that he did. Henry might not be in any relationship officially with them, but he wasn't going to sully their memories or their affection by randomly jerking off to a bunch of random smut. 

So Henry turned this whole thing around. As he finished cleaning himself, Henry started to imagine that they would be telling him that if he was going to be at risk of jerking off, then he deserved to be locked up in his diapers. Henry heard their voices scolding him, telling him that if the baby couldn't stop touching his babydick, then it needed to be covered up in a thick diaper. His cock got hard again, but Henry ignored it as he applied plenty of powder and rubbed it into his crotch. He ignored the desire to stroke his cock, opting to suck on his pacifier while he finished taping up a fresh diaper.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered pitifully to himself as he heard the girl's voices saying that this was a fitting punishment. He felt his dick strain against the front of the diaper, causing him to groan from the delightful feeling. He felt a little better, though, like he had staved off some temptation. At the very least, a sense of warmth had returned due to the warm blood flowing to his cock. As Henry pulled up his trousers, a unique idea popped into his head. He felt his face light up from the idea, but he couldn't help but admit it felt naughty. 

He spotted a nearby lead pencil, one of those gnomish inventions, and found a blank scroll. With a red face, he started writing something. All the while, he heard the girls laughing and giggling at what he was doing, and Henry felt cock yearn for some relief. Finally, after ten minutes, Henry was finished.

With that embarrassment out of the way, Henry decided to distract himself from the desire to masturbate. Still using that lead pencil, he grabbed another empty scroll and proceeded to write down all the advice, warnings, and tips that were left here. There was a wealth of knowledge, including information, to seek out certain caves and caverns within the crevices across the Dragonblight. They would offer protection from the blizzards it seems, as camping outside in one was a dangerous idea. More importantly, one of the most recent messages (dated only ten weeks ago) mentioned there was a survivalist cache in one of the caverns. They were free for anyone to use, just as long as they were left behind. 

It was too good to pass up! It was even in the direction that he was going and could allow him to survival the blizzard. This location might be critical as all the warnings were saying that these blizzards could last for a few days. As Henry left the privacy tent, he looked north and saw angry storm clouds. They were getting closer and blacker every hour. His current equipment and supplies wouldn't allow him to survive a night in a storm, let alone several days. He needed to find this safe spot and fast. There was a general map provided, but it had cryptic notes. Well, Henry needed to start moving now if he wanted to reach safety in time.

As he stepped outside and started to waddle in his clean diaper, he blushed and winced as he felt his still stiff cock grinding against the padding. As the voices of the girls drifted away in his mind, giggling at the baby boy who was denied from touching himself, a smile graced his face. 

* * *

She watched him enter that tent and was in there for ten or so minutes. At that time, she looked north towards the storm and wondered how he was going to last in it. A part of her felt concern and even some fear, but what could she do? Fear gripped her chest at having to meet with the baby boy directly. Pushing such thoughts aside, she waited for him to get out of sight before she moved towards the rest area.

Walking by the privacy tent, she felt some curiosity over what he was doing inside it. As she pulled the curtain back, she could see and smell baby powder and a lingering odor of poop. So, he changed his diapers. Good, that was the necessary thing to do. Though a part of her still wanted to spank him for making such a public display. Once again, something crushed those thoughts before they could take root.

As she looked around, her blue eyes spotted what looked like a scroll that had just been put in place. It didn't have the signs of poor weather and exposer compared to the others. Did the baby write that? Stepping closer, she started to read the message he left behind.

**"Henry wears thick diapers, if you see him, make sure you check to see if he's used them!"**

She couldn't believe it; he wrote something like that for anyone to find? Well, it wasn't like many traveled the Path of the Titans these days, but still. What surprised her the most was the gentle sigh that came out of her mouth. It was almost like dealing with a toddler that was running around and showing off their diaper. 

Once again, she felt a desire to both love and discipline this child. The feeling was so intense this time, but she felt pain in her head as they were once again, and this time violently, crushed. What was happening to her? She wouldn't be responding like this to most things these days. The more and more she interacted with this baby, the more she explored thoughts and feelings that didn't feel "new" to her. It was like a familiar feeling in the back of her mind.

Pushing such concerns aside, she went back to following the baby and making sure he stayed out of trouble.  

* * *

The storm to the north was fast approaching, and Henry was now quite worried about his safety. He had spent the last three hours making his way across this "Path of the Titans" as one of the notes identified the name of this highway. The weather was naturally getting worse, and Henry had taken to trying to cover up his face now that the snow was starting to whip it aggressively. Not even in its full fury yet, and already the impending blizzard was causing him problems.

Not all was lost, though, the clues and directions towards this safe location were reasonably easy to understand. Whoever wrote this wanted people to find it, regardless of being part of the Horde or Alliance. The first clue was easy enough to spot; it was a broad canyon, about one to two miles to the west of the Path of the Titans. Henry would need to get off the Path and make his way over somewhat treacherous land while during the encroaching snowstorm to reach this canyon. A few times, Henry slipped on debris, bones, or what he thought were the remains of some rotting carcass. He tried not to dwell on whatever might have been watching him or what might be lying in wait in this land.

However, after another forty-five minutes of walking, he arrived at the next clue. A pair of dragon skulls, easily the size of horses, "pointing" towards his next destination, a small and dangerous looking path carved into the wall of the canyon. It was a winding path that went down further into this depression, and the only indication that he was on the right way looked to be a series of guiding flags and a rope barrier that offered little protection if one fell over the said barrier.

Henry gulped as he started approaching this route that went down into uncertainty. But whatever light in the sky began to wane, the temperature dropped, and once that blizzard was over him, he'd be stuck. Steeling himself, he began to carefully and slowly walking down into his hopeful salvation from this storm. Henry was practically hugging the walls and doing what he could not to look down. At the very least, this was a well-traveled path, and that showed what looked like written warnings and advice chiseled into the sides of this place.     

Most of them were bullshit warnings though; "Watch your step!", "Don't look down!" "If it's slippery, you are probably already dead!" And so, just like back at the rest area on the Path, it seemed that the Horde and Alliance tended to screw around in places like this canyon. He did notice a repeated warning, written in at least four different languages (one he could read in Common, and the other in Troll)

" **If you hear rumbling, stay still, and stay silent!** " Which was already ominous but made worse with the realization that Henry could hear the sounds of rocks and whatever else starting to tumble down as the wind and snow picked up. It must have been a warning for an avalanche or something, but why would staying still help? Pushing such thoughts aside, Henry made sure to keep an ear out for any rumblings while he continued slowly moving down this path.

After what felt like an hour, the padded traveler finally reached what he believed to be his destination. It was rather large opening, probably big and wide enough for a trio of Ogres to walk through, side by side. Looking around, Henry could tell this wasn't a natural forming cave or anything like that; someone must have made it. Well, plenty of magic in the hands of both the Horde and Alliance. Looking around, he did spot what appeared to be more phrases chiseled into the sides of the cave opening. Though not warning this time, rather little comments. 

Greatest of which appeared to be comments about staying safe, plenty of supplies for all, and making sure to leave something behind. The other was a pleading towards all cessation of hostilities between Horde and Alliance within this place. Henry didn't think this was going to be an issue for him; it sounded and looked like no one else had come down here in some time. 

Finally, breathing a sigh of relief, Henry checked his diaper and found it only a little wet, but quite cold. He'd be suitable for a lot more usage, but he was undoubtedly hoping to get a fire going and maybe something to eat. If Henry were lucky, perhaps there'd even be access to useful supplies. Possibly he could also have some baby time once things were squared away.

As he made him away inside, it took him some time to reach what he assumed to be the significant campsite for this place. Henry believed that this would be nothing more than a large cave, perhaps with enough room for about a dozen people or so. It would likely be an awkward fit, but probably for the best as it meant heat wouldn't dissipate as fast. 

But like all things, the world continued to surprise Henry. 

* * *

When he arrived, Henry was shocked and in awe to see that he, or the people that discovered this place, hadn't just walked into some simple cave. No, because before Henry stood a massive  _nexus_  of a cave network. The diapered adventurer could see perhaps a dozen tunnels, each opening was lit by what appeared to be an everlasting pair of mage-lights. Upon the ceiling of this place, he could spot pinpoints of light, seeping through tiny cracks allowing for natural lighting and air to filter into this place. Oddly enough, Henry could've sworn it felt decently warm in this place as well. Someone must have placed some powerful magic in here.

The camp-site itself was somewhat impressive. It was spacious, easily capable of allowing fifty people to stand in without it feeling crowded. A trio of large firepits spread out around, and he could see a dozen pieces of furniture (chairs, tables, benches, etc.) close by each fire-pit. There were no tents, but lots of spaces for bedrolls and futons. He saw him what looked like a dozen curtains off in the distance, similar to the ones found in the rest area of the Path.

It boggled Henry's mind; this looked more like an expedition staging ground than just an out of the way campsite. It made Henry wonder just how bad these blizzards in Dragonblight were to result in people coming out with a place like this, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Hello?!" Henry yelled out and wondered if anyone would hear him. But all he heard was his echo reverberate across this nexus. After a minute of silence, it seemed that he was the only one here. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because he wouldn't have to hide his diapers or hide his baby's side. But it was bad because he was all alone in the middle of the gods knows where and with gods knows what lurking around. 

As he moved further in, he saw a veritable horde of crates, boxes, and barrels near the camp-site. Making his way over there, he saw a sign posted in both Common and Orcish saying that everything he was free to take and use, but one should contribute back if at all possible. Henry's eyes widen in surprise before a smile graced his face at the assortment of goods as he opened up the crates.

He found jarred foods, firewood, better clothing, blankets, and a host of other items that would make his life easier for however long he needed to say here. The barrels had water in them, and the boxes contained books, gear, and even tools to move around the mountain. There had to be hundreds of gold worth of supplies here, but then again, Henry had heard that the adventurers who traveled to Northrend were wealthy and likely spent this much money getting the armor on their mounts repaired for the week. 

Still, this made everything easier for him. He wouldn't need to survive off milk and the goop from his diaper-bag for the next couple of days. What a windfall of a bounty to uncover, at this point, he'd likely be leaving this place with more gear than he started with, and then some! With a renewed vigor, Henry got to work on preparing for his first night inside this place.

The night passed quickly enough. Henry waited for a few more hours before he was confident that no one else was coming before going into baby-mode. The storm was now just about overhead, and the darkness spread across the land. Henry decided to leave one of the mage-lights outside, to offer anyone one last reprieve to escape the storm and find this location. 

But once it became so dark and cold outside, Henry believed that no one would be crazy enough to try their luck now. He was basically on his own for the entire night. As such, Henry got everything ready for it. With a campfire going, the cave had gotten quite warm now. Henry noticed that the smoke was indeed escaping into some of the large cracks in the ceiling, ensuring there were no concerns of smoke being an issue. As it got warmer, he felt the desire and confidence to strip down increase.

"Well, no one around to see me like this now." He muttered to himself as he took out his clothes, leaving in a soggy diaper and not much else. It wasn't just the heat from the fire he felt but from his blushing body as well. Putting his pacifier back into his mouth, Henry made an exaggerated and crinkling waddle over to one of the crates of food. 

* * *

His dinner was quite the feast for him. He found jarred vegetables and fruit, along with plenty of jerky and salted nuts. More importantly, he found a few flasks of wine and whiskey. The discovery of alcohol was a dangerous temptation, considering the circumstances Henry found himself. The idea of getting drunk inside a cave was probably a bad idea, but then again, he wasn't planning on going very far. It wasn't like he was dressed the part anyway. All he wanted to do right now was relax, be a baby, and then sleep. Besides, the past few weeks had left him wanting to splurge out a little, so what was wrong with getting a little drunk? 

So Henry drank and ate to his heart's content, resulting in him becoming a very full and drunk baby. His mind and motor functions slipped considerably, and unlike last time with Braili, he wasn't in an emotional mess or trying to keep up the appearance of being an adult. So right now, he savored this feeling of innocence and the lightheadedness. 

"Heheheh, me feel funny!" He giggled and hiccuped as he was lying down on a bedroll. The very drink baby boy found several blankets and some clean pillows, allowing him to feel warm and comfortable. After everything that had happened, it felt nice to be able to unwind like this and indulge in his baby side. Granted, getting Baby-Henry drunk might cause some issues. For one, Henry was still wearing a very soaked diaper now, but he didn't want to change, or perhaps he wasn't capable of changing right now.

His mind was conflicted as well. Though not for anything pressing or essential. A part of him couldn't get over the fact if anyone did show up, they'd see a drunk baby boy that was in dire need of a diaper change. But more importantly, they could easily take advantage of him. Baby Henry wanted someone to take care of him while he was warm, stomach full of food, and he was feeling giddy with infantile happiness. The adult side just wanted some sex right about now or even some humiliation or domination by a woman. 

Henry felt his cock harden behind the swollen padding. His right hand tried to grip the front of his diaper and rub himself through it, but it was difficult. A frustrated groan and whimper followed as he tried desperately to play with himself. In a rather pathetic showing of anger, he started kicking his legs futilely.

"No fair, me want make cummies!" He exclaimed loudly and unabashedly. Deciding that enough was enough, Henry assumed the "position" on one of his pillows and began to hump it aggressively. The sounds of the crinkling were thankfully softened due to his proximity to the fire-pit, but anyone that walked into the cave right now would get a perfect view of his soggy, pampered rear as he humped himself into an infantile bliss. Even in his drunken state, Henry was aware of this fact, which allowed him to perform such an unabashedly embarrassing sight in the open. 

But then again, Henry was completely unaware that some were watching this humiliating event play out.

* * *

She had waited outside for five hours since the baby had arrived here. The cold didn't bother her at all. Nor did the snow, the wind, the dangers of being out on this deathtrap of a path right now. Nothing truly mattered anymore, aside from this curiosity that had captured her interest now. When night came, she didn't care about the darkness. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see in the dark regardless. But there was nothing that the cold, void that was this realms darkness that scared her anymore.

If anything, it should be terrified of creatures like her. But that was neither the point nor the issue right now. She had waited outside for the better part of five hours for some reason. An aspect of her mind realized that there was no reason to not make an introduction to the baby-boy, to perhaps shed some light on this mystery. But she stood in place, rigid as a stone gargoyle, and refused to move. It took her all five hours to conclude; she was scared. What did she fear, though? Not because of this baby-boy, as if he was any threat to her.

But that wasn't it, at least not precisely. This little boy wasn't a threat, but how would she explain  _anything_  about what she had been doing this last day and a half? What they even do once they were in the same room? How would he respond once he saw her for what she was? A chill went down her spine and settled in the pit of her stomach. Anxiety, uncertainty, and fear were taking hold of her. It was just like all those times before, when she could hear  _his_  voice controlling her.

Her attention was brought back when she heard some shouting, likely from the baby. Some concerned welled up in her chest, a welcome change from before, and she quickly but quietly walked into the cave's entrance. There was no follow up of shouts coming from him, which may or may not have been a good sign. As she closed the distance, though, she got a good look at this place and was surprised to find what she thought was an Explorers League staging ground. She was now in the center of what looked to be a cave nexus of sorts, and as her mind considered possible avenues of attack, she then spotted the most peculiar sight in her entire life.

Well, so far, anyway. 

She spotted the baby, and she was relieved to see that he was okay, near a fire pit. He had made what appeared to be a sleeping area near it. The baby had likely been enjoying the rest of the night in privacy. At least that she suspected that was the reason as she watched his diapered bottom moving up and down upon a pillow. No, she realized, he was humping it. The light from the fire gave her a clear view of everything.

His diaper was soaked, likely needing a change badly. There were empty bottles and jars near him. And there he was, grinding away and cooing all the same. She couldn't make out his words, and it didn't seem like he even would've noticed that she was in the cave with him now. He was lost in his little world. 

A veritable storm of emotions and thoughts ran through her. For one, she couldn't believe that such an incredulous sight was happening before her. Bemusement welled up next, as she couldn't think that he'd do something so  _silly_  and embarrassing. But that soon turned into frustration at him not taking his safety seriously. What if someone or something attacked him?

And then those instincts returned as she looked at how childish, how  _infantile_  he was genuinely acting right now. He was going to get a rash or leak if he didn't change! He was going to get cold if he didn't bundle up! And more importantly, a little boy like him shouldn't be doing such a thing like masturbating in his diapers. At this point, she didn't know whether to hug him, change him, or spank him.

Instead, all she did was watch. Those instincts were pushed away, almost violently, and she felt her head throb from the pain. The familiar feeling of fear, anxiety, and uncertainty welled up again, and this time, all she could do was slink into the shadows and watch.

All she wanted at that moment was to do something with him, to  _feel_  a connection, to protect something pure again genuinely. Maybe to remember if she could feel happiness, want, or love. 

So all she could do was watch as a lost little boy played in his filth. All she could do was watch at the chance for human interaction continued without realizing there was someone in the cave with him. 

* * *

Henry was shocked. He couldn't cum for some reason. Try as Henry might, nothing seemed to be working. He tried to verbal and physical stimulation to no avail, tried in vain to think up one of his girls, but no luck with that either. Henry felt no release was possible from the babyish confines tapped around his waist. It should've been impossible for this to happen; he was horny as hell anyway. 

In the end, he stopped trying to masturbate. His drunken thoughts of the girls were hazy and unclear as to if he was looking at them through muddy waters or a dirty window. They were there at the forefront of his mind, but he couldn't see them. It became difficult to reach out to them; it started to distress him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't cry. He just whimpered and tried in vain to press his cock against the wet padding, but he didn't have the spirit in him to try again.

Perhaps he was just tired. Henry certainly felt drained, and after the events of today, he felt himself getting quite sleepy now. A full stomach, a comforting fire, and the whiskey helped his body start to relax. The soaked and warm diaper, while preventing him from jerking off, was a familiar comfort as well. So while the baby boy laid on his small nest of blankets and pillows, a small part of him knew that he needed to get a nighttime diaper on before going asleep. Henry had never gone to bed without wearing one, keenly aware of what would happen if he didn't, and he was tangentially aware of the soaked diaper around his waist. 

But he didn't care at this moment. Tired, frustrated, and warm, his babyish side wanted to sleep. In his drunken state, he also figured he'd have better luck seeing the girls in his dreams and getting off that way. He knew it was irresponsible and immature, but Henry threw caution to the wind. His drunk side winning out, the infantile man laid flat on his stomach and gently fell asleep.

A part of him wondered how one of the girls would react to him neglecting to change himself into a fresh diaper. He worried that he'd get rash, but his laziness got the better of Henry. Still, he would imagine a mommy would be very disappointed in him at this moment.  

* * *

She couldn't believe it; he fell asleep wearing that soaked diaper?! It looked ready to leak at the first instance of another wetting, and gods forbid if he messed himself. Not only had he attempted to masturbate in such a filthy thing, but he also planned on sleeping the whole night with it on his waist? Unacceptable.

A part of her expected better from this boy. Going too far as to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it was clear that he was just some baby that couldn't take care of himself properly. It was challenging to determine where these thoughts and emotions were coming from, but even the pain in her head couldn't keep them at bay any longer. She might not be willing to interact with him directly, but there was no way she was going to let him do this anymore.

So she waited for about half an hour, long enough to ensure that he was asleep before she briskly walked over to him. Still silent as could be, she soon realized that the empty bottles around him had contained some liquor or spirit. A feeling of "horror" welled into her being at the thought of him having gotten drunk. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, her emotions even more so, but she got them under control when she glanced down at the sleeping baby.

Like before at the Forgotten Shore, he looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. As she kneeled and examined his body again, there was a sense of wonderment and curiosity. Who was he? Why was he like this? And what was drawing her to him? None of it made sense to her. But as she stared down at him, a hissing sound could be heard coming from his diaper. She saw it expand ever so slightly, but then she noticed to her immediate concern that some droplets of urine had escaped from his leak guards!

Frustration mixed in with a maternal concern, and uncertainty turned into purpose. The baby was most certainly going to leak if he didn't get a new diaper on, and soon. It would've comical to her if she realized that she had a brief panic attack over getting him into a fresh diaper. As she looked around, almost desperately, she spotted what seemed to be some more diapers out of a bag that was only a few feet away from him. Quickly walking over, and no longer caring about silence since he was passed out drunk, she indeed found more diapers and changing supplies. It was so cute when she realized it; he had a diaper bag!

Grabbing the thickest diaper possible, she decided to grab a second  _smaller_  one, to act as the second line of protection. It was most certainly going to be thick, but if this baby didn't want to get into his nighttime diapers, then she'll remind him to do so next time with a thick waddle in his step. She then grabbed changing supplies and went back over to the sleeping baby boy.

Gently turning him over so he'd lie on his back, she was shocked at how soaked the  _front_  of the diaper looked now. It was bulging outwards as if he had stuffed a pair of balled-up socks in the front of it. Heavily discolored, she was gingerly touched the front and felt a wet squish. She started pulling off her plate gauntlets so they wouldn't get in the way of changing his diaper, but she paused in her movements as she realized what she was doing now.

She was going to change a strange boy's diapers. It was beyond absurd, ludicrous even. Just like before at the Shore, when she jerked him through his diapers and  _tasted_  him. True, this wasn't as obscene, but she was going to be stripping a sleeping boy. What's worse was the shiver of anticipation, something that should've been impossible for her. But it was, and she understood at that moment that she wanted _, needed_  to, do this right now.  

If anything, she just had to pretend that she was taking care of a baby. Keeping those thoughts in mind, her hands reached towards the thoroughly used diaper. The first time she had seen, and felt it, amused her to some extent. It was a curious thing, made of material never felt before and certainly not kept in place with pins, but with what looked like tapes. A part of her was in awe that they held such a soaked diaper from falling, the garment was a weighty thing after the baby soaked it.

Grabbing the tapes, she started to pull them off, making a rather loud snapping sound in the air. As she pulled the front of the soaked diaper away from his crotch, the same of urine graced her nose. It was a smell that she wasn't used too, but it wasn't the worse thing that she had smelt in her life. But she did gasp at what greeted her when she pulled the front away.

It was his cock. It was still erect and hard! That must have been part of the diaper bulge as well, or at least contributing to it. She couldn't help but stare at it and realized that he must not have cum'd. All she could think was that it was a good thing, he shouldn't be doing that at all! But as she stared at it, her mind returned to his "taste" and how cute it looked. It was a slick thing, probably from the urine, though, and it was quite red. It looked like it had been straining against the diaper all-night. It amused her to some extent. But she had a job to do, and that was getting a fresh diaper on him.

She got started by grabbing a washcloth and soaking it with some water before she started working on cleaning him. It was interesting to note that he had shaved any hair from his crotch, but there was brown peach fuzz around his genitals and pubic region. As she started to wipe him, she found herself almost relaxing from the motions of doing it. It was all so familiar to her like she had done it once upon a time. She couldn't remember where. These maternal emotions and thoughts were deeply rooted in her psyche, but she couldn't recall their origin.  

However, her attention was quickly focused on the still erect cock. It had defied the cold air in the cave, looking like it wasn't going to be flaccid soon. She sighed as she started to wipe it as well, though she kept a close eye on the baby to see if he responded at all. But he was sleeping like a...baby. Somehow that idiom was oh-so-appropriate right now. What wasn't though was this cock still standing.

Well, none the less, she had to get back to getting him a diaper. So with some resolve, she grabbed the cock with the washcloth and hoped the coldness would shrink it.

Nothing happened after a minute of this; she could still feel that it was hard as a rock. So with that in mind, she decided to give it what it desired and started stroking the cock. Hey, she had already done something similar back at the Forgotten Shore, this was certainly not a huge issue. The baby was still sleeping and didn't even give a subconscious or physical response to getting jerked off. To her surprise, though, it remained proud and defiant, even after three minutes of stroking.

It looked like it had even gotten thicker and harder. She couldn't help but admit that it was undoubtedly an above-average penis. No prize winner, sure, but it was capable of pleasuring a woman. But what truly piqued her interest was that it was...warm. Perhaps it was because of the blood rushing to it, but something felt different from it after she spent time focusing on it.

Tossing aside the washcloth, her right hand gently gripped the shaft...and, she felt a burning feeling in her hand! 

"Ahh!" She let out an almost silent whisper of surprise as she pulled her hand away. What just happened? She felt heat, genuine warmth even! That was impossible for her. Her body could only feel the temperature in the sense that it was there, but nothing that could result in her nerves feeling sensations. How long had it been since she felt something like that? And it came from this little guys cock?! 

Nothing made sense, but she didn't care. Both her hands wrapped around his penis and soon, she felt that it was his  _entire_ body that felt hot! A desire welled up in her chest. All she wanted now was to strip her armor off, lay on him, and feel the warmth course through her. 

But once again, something in her mind stopped her. No, what was happening here wasn't possible, it couldn't be real. Fear, anxiety, doubt, self-loathing, and guilt welled into her consciousness again, and for once, she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't who she was and that she was finally free. More importantly, she knew that she wanted this, at least in some form or fashion. 

Her gaze lingered on the cock, and as she stared, she felt something stir again in her body. It broke through the barrier of emotional constraints, and she felt desire.

She recalled the taste, and she licked her lips as if she could remember it. At that moment, she knew what she wanted and needed. True, she would be taking advantage of this sleeping boy and acting like some whore who couldn't stop herself, but anything was better than feeling this misery right now.

Besides, maybe it will finally go down, and she can put a diaper on him.

Already kneeling, she slowly got into a prone position facing his crotch. It was a rather awkward position, going so far as to grab a pillow to help prop her up, but she was ready for what came next. 

Licking her lips, she grabbed the erect cock with both hands. It was already wet from the wash-cloth, giving it a glistening look too it. It seemed to be almost glowing red-hot due to the liquid and the fire a short distance away. It somehow looked cute and desirable at the same time.

She idly wondered if he was going to feel this in his sleep? Well, it didn't matter. Slowly and methodically, her lips graced the top of the penis's head while her hands slowly worked the shaft. She took more of the cock into her mouth, falling into a slow rhythm of licking and kissing the sensitive head as her other hand worked the shaft and balls. The smell was strong; she could smell baby powder and urine, which was an odd combination. However, it made her feel giddy for some reason. There was also his natural smell, driving her further into this giddiness. It was a fantastic feeling, making her almost forget the rather dark emotions rolling through her mind.  

Taking out more of the shaft into her mouth, she wanted to taste him fully this time. She started rhythmically bobbing up and down on his shaft and head, swallowing more and more each time. If he were awake, he might have heard cute, little moans of pleasure coming from her along with a wet sucking sound.

But all the while, the baby slept peacefully, seemingly unaware of the events playing out. At least, that's what anyone might have thought...

* * *

Henry's dream was another strange one. Once again, it felt like he was looking at someone else's memories. And perhaps he was, but the how and why eluded him. 

As his perception returned to him, Henry was disappointed to see that he wasn't in some warm bed on a sunny morning with a beautiful woman next to him. No, it was quite cold, raining, and he was pretty sure that he was wet. And no, not a wet diaper, but soaked from the rain. His current surroundings were what looked to be in the middle of a forest of some kind — perhaps somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms. He was standing in the doorway of some old shack and looking out towards the forest.

He could see it was a dreary day outside. Dark, angry clouds were overhead, which poured rain upon his current location and ensured that it was quite cold and muggy out. Where was he and what was he doing out here? It was when he looked down at his garb, seemingly clinging to his body, that he knew that he was looking through someone's memories.

For starters, he was wearing military-grade plate armor. It was part of an army, as it was a uniform design. And adorned on the front of his plate armor was the symbol of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Something about this felt profane to Henry, making him uncomfortable even. Once again, he missed the familiar comfort of his diapers around his waist. Such thoughts aside, he soon could spot what looked like another soldier exiting from the forest and jogging towards the shack. They were wearing the same armor as he was, and Henry could feel a sense of relief at spotting his comrade but also something a lot stronger than camaraderie welled up in his chest.

Henry noticed instantly that the figure was a lot slimmer, even with the plate armor on, and was a female. Granted, she was wearing a helmet, but he could make out her hips and slender thighs even through the chainmail. Once she spotted him, she gave a quick wave towards him and laughed, "I wasn't gone that long!" She called out once she was within hearing distance over the rainfall. 'That voice sounds familiar.' Henry thought to himself once the helmed soldier arrived at the shack. 

Drenched from the rain, she looked winded. No doubt that armor must've felt a lot heavier than it should have been due to the waterlogging in it. "Light be good; it's raining cats and dogs out there!" She commented before she took off her helmet. Henry felt his breath leave him again; it was the black-haired beauty! This memory was sometime before the first memory, as she looked a little younger but still stunningly beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous she looked with her wet like that, and even more when she started taking off her armor.

"I hope you don't mind, Connor," The man that would marry this woman was named Connor, "But I need to get this stuff off of me. We've been patrolling seven hours in this rain, and I think it's time to relax for a little bit. Captain Whiterock and the others are outside of Andorhal mopping up some bandits anyway." Connor/Henry didn't say anything as they watched her take off her armor and reveal the clinging uniform to her supple body. She must've noticed as she sent over a sly grin to him.

"Hmm, Connor, I don't think you need to be 'inspecting' me so intently from over there." The black-haired soldier had a teasing smile on her face as she started pulling off her uniform now. Henry/Connor watched as she pulled off her sopping wet shirt to reveal a black combat bra that was keeping her breasts supported. Henry wanted to rip off the bra and get to those tits, Connor must've felt the same way as his cocks started to harden.

"So, sergeant." She started as she slowly pulled down her pants to reveal a black thong that was barely covering up a black bush, "Why don't you come closer for inspection and maybe help warm me up, yes?" Henry wished he could go back to a time where Connor was alive and shake this man's hand and curse him in the same breath. This man must've been some war hero back in Lordaeron to score a woman like this for a lover and a future wife. Henry felt a little embarrassed and inadequate now, watching a real man get a woman through his inherent skills and talents. Connor didn't have to resort to looking like a pathetic diaper-baby to get a woman's attention and lust.

He felt himself starting to take off his armor as well, albeit slowly. Henry got a glance at a body that had been hardened by days of marching, training, and battle. This realization only fueled his feelings of inadequacy when he saw the look of appreciation and lust from the black-haired beauty towards Connor. Had Henry ever gotten a look like that from one of the girls? He couldn't recall them ever looking at his body with such keen and attentive eyes. Most of the time, they'd probably just be looking at his diapered butt and boyish face.   

Once he was done stripping, Henry saw the hardening cock and once again felt himself feeling like a baby. Connor wasn't an endowed man, but his cock was bigger than Henry's. This morning thought about enjoying having a baby-dick out here came back to the forefront of Henry's mind, which would've caused him to blush if he could've at this moment. Well, Henry just had to remind himself that if though he was a baby, he still had sex with plenty of women and pleasured them quite a bit. He took that little victory for what it was worth.

Henry idly felt Connor move towards his woman, and the two of them embraced. Once again, Henry felt a dazzling sense of affection, love, and passion towards this beauty in  _their_ arms. It was similar to what he felt in the bedroom last night, but this time it was undoubtedly a lot more "charged" and fill with lust as well. This memory must have been around the time they were either seeing each other or dating. 

Regardless, he felt her warmth as they hugged — the sensations of her breasts up against his bare chest and her left leg brushing against his right. Henry would've shivered upon feeling the touch of her hands around his chest and his cock. Connor laughed as hands grabbed her ass, and Henry felt a divine softness. And she giggled and buried her face into his chest.

"Connor, stop..." Henry would've laughed at such a cute reaction if he didn't recall having done something similar before. There were more embarrassing situations that the baby boy had been in, so he could sympathize with the woman.

Still, Connor took the time to kiss the top of her head gently. This gesture seemed to get her attention, causing her to look up with a smile before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. They were soft lips, luscious even, and he tasted what he thought was cherries. When she pulled back, two brown eyes were looking at him with everything from love and trust to lust and desire. 

"Hmm, I love you, Connor." She gave him a shy smile, "I know, it's still kind of weird, but I like saying it." Henry watched as she moved her lips down to his neck and kissed it. She followed up by saying another "I love you" with each kiss as she trailed down from his neckline to chest and then his stomach. They watched as she kneeled and then ended with her staring down at this cock.

She didn't hesitate though as she kissed the top of the head, but rather than saying that she loved him, she opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her lips around it. Henry/Connor felt their breathing hitch, and Henry was drawn back to the same sensations as last night. Her left hand was cupping his balls, but he could see that her right hand was slowly playing with herself.

Like before, it all felt terrific physically to Henry, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was intruding upon someone's private moments. But he couldn't stop looking away and enjoying it! He had no control or why he saw such a thing, nor had the option to back out of it. So he enjoyed it. But he couldn't shake that he felt like a pervert all the same.

But even with this emotional conflict, Henry still felt the sensations of this woman's mouth around his sensitive cock. He soon needed to cum, but the memory of Connor surprised him speaking up now.

"Oh, Light. Harder baby. You are so fucking good." Whether it was the audible confirmation that Connor was enjoying himself or the fact that he called her ‘baby,’ the black-haired beauty seemed enthusiastic to do as asked. Picking up the pace, she surprised Henry by having her mouth go down even further down the shaft, gagging as it pressed against the back of her mouth. Henry might have cum right there, but Connor kept going. She looked up at him with pleading, beautiful puppy dog eyes,  _craving_  his praise. Henry knew this feeling; he felt it whenever he was a good baby and looked up at one of his girls, looking for their adoration and praise.

Meeting her gorgeous brown eyes’ gaze, Connor silently nodded. She took the hint and pulled back, slurping loudly on his length as she made the trip back up the long way. Henry felt another shiver jolted up his non-corporeal spine at the sensation. It was different from the time in the bedroom; this was something that she had been saving for a long time. And the feeling of her captivatingly warm mouth gave him all the right tingles in all the right places.

She looked up at him one more time, and Henry couldn't help but melt at that gaze. This cuteness mixed with the desire in her eyes, finally did him in, and he felt his balls tighten. Connor didn't have time to mention that he was coming, but she knew soon enough.

Connor's dick, buried deep in her mouth at the moment of truth, balls twitched and tightened, producing a thick rope of sticky, salty, warm cum that splattered itself across the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat.  
  
Her eyes widened as the sensation and taste of cum coating the inside of her mouth started to set in, but she did her best to power through it to maintain eye contact with her lover. Henry/Connor returned the favor, looking her in the eye as you came and brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. By all the gods, she was beautiful.

"You are magnificent, Mira."

Henry perked upon hearing that name. Mira? Her name was Mira! He finally had a name to go along with this face.

Mira seemed to blush at the prize. She suddenly broke her locked gaze and gave his cock a final, punctuating  _suck_ , coaxing the last of the cum onto her tongue. She sat there for a moment as if mulling over what to do next, before slowly pulling away from Connor's groin. Henry watched some mild disgust at the spit-soaked member flopping free of her oral grip and dripping cum onto the ground. She stayed kneeling there for a second, holding the cum in her mouth with puffed out cheeks (clearly exaggerating, but still cute), as she vigorously worked for her hand harder and harder behind her thong. It was amusing to see her attempting to get off, and Henry couldn't help but think she just as adorable at this moment as she did twenty seconds ago.

But within a minute of his orgasm ending, Mira's began, rocking her body with spasms of pleasure as she let out a guttural, muffled moan, struggling not to swallow Connor's load prematurely. After a strong, eye-rolling climax on her part, Henry watched with some amusement as it looked like Mira wet herself. The cum from her orgasm staining the front of her somewhat dry panties. She took her non-soaked hand and held her nostrils closed. With an overly loud, overstated  _gulp_ , she swallowed every last drop of Connor's seed.

Henry was  _impressed_ at the display. Connor meanwhile gave her an amused clap while Mira's face blushed harder than perhaps even Henry at his most humiliating moments. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mira started as she wiped her mouth, "I'm a little whore."

"Nonsense." Connor remarked as he kneeled and kissed her on the forehead, "You are some who's passionate about making their partner happy. That's something I love about you, Mira." Henry noticed that Connor spoke  _quietly_ , as if in a hushed voice. It sounded like he hadn't spoken in weeks or months at a time.

Mira huffed and looked away, "Just don't go around and talking about me needing to learn how to do that stuff!"

"Don't worry; it'll be our secret. You know I'm good at keeping those." A rather cryptic phrase, but oddly enough that seemed to appease Mira. Although, at this point, Henry suspected he was missing a lot of backstories right now. 

The two lovers went back to embracing each other, and Henry felt the warmth from Mira. The two of them got a little comfortable and watched the rain falling outside. Mira's head was resting on Connor's shoulders. It was a very romantic moment for Henry, and he wondered if he'd ever experience something like this with one of the girls. Something about it made him sad. He loved being a baby with them, loved being a man around them when he could as well, but he still hadn't genuinely intimate moments like this, so to see it happen now reminded him of very private desires in his life.

"Connor," Mira started almost hesitantly, "When our tours are over, do you want to get married?"

Henry was surprised to hear such a request, and it seemed that even Connor felt the same way. "Mira, I thought you wanted to stay in the army? Make Captain and then Knight-Lord, remember." Holy hells, she was going to become a Knight-Lord? She'd have to be extremely dedicated and skilled even to attempt such a thing.

"But I want to stay with you!" She blushed and grabbed Connor's hands, "I can join the reserve forces. King Menethil doesn't need as many troops around now; I can still get some work done and maybe come back as commissioned officer after we have..." Mira trailed off, but Connor picked up what she was going to say.

"After we have children." Mira nodded shyly, "Mira, I thought you didn't want kids?"

She looked away and twirled with her hair, "Not at first, I mean, changing diapers and breastfeeding? Ugh. Babies are loud and troublesome things." Henry winced at that comment, even if it wasn't directed at him. "But, if-if they are your children that I can at least try."

" _Our_ children." Connor corrected her, "And I know you'll make a fantastic mother, and you will love them, perhaps even more so than me."

Mira laughed at that statement, "Putting it on a little thick there. I know maternal instincts are a thing, but I don't think I'll ever truly get into being a mother."

Connor shrugged, "I disagree. I think given a chance to take care of a baby, you'd make an excellent mother and caretaker."

"Ugh!" Mira grimaced at the prospect, "I can promise you one thing, we'll have our kids, and that'll be it! I'll go through life  _once_ taking care of a bunch of babies and toddlers. Even once our kids have their children, I won't be changing any more diapers or doing bottle-feedings, or any other nonsense like that."

Why did Henry think these lines were all aimed at him? It seemed very poignant considering his circumstances. 

Connor rolled his eyes but smiled, "I think you'll be changing your tune when the time rolls around, though." After that, comfortable silence rejoined them, and they stared out into the misty, muggy forest.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Mira quietly spoke to Connor, who pulled her closer.

He chuckled, "I always have your back, my Midnight Star."

Mira snorted and chuckled, "Don't use that silly pet name; it's so dumb!" Connor laughed along with her as they enjoyed the rain and each other.

Henry smiled at the display and found that at the very least, there was nothing wrong watching such a tender moment. 

This memory still didn't answer any questions as to why he had them or what purpose they served. Was this will of the Gods? Valrah? The Gift? Nothing still made sense. But then again, perhaps Henry was here to witness these memories, and nothing more? As he considered the fate of the young lovers, who probably were only a year or two older than Henry, again reminding him of how far behind he was with people in his age group; he admitted that at the very least this memory didn't scare the hell out of him.

But what did the previous memory mean, though? Mira had killed Connor from the look of things, but why? 

Trying in vain to gather his thoughts, Henry noticed something had slowly changed. He was still inside the shack, but Mire  _and_ Connor were gone now. He was now by himself and from the looks of things, in his own body again. Again, slightly miffed at not having a diaper tapped around his waist. 

"Hello?" Henry was almost startled to hear his voice again. No one answered him. He didn't detect the pitter-patter of falling rain on the roof of the shack, but he did feel a biting chill. This realization was causing him to feel a bit of fear, remembering last night. But he steeled himself this time around. 

"No, I need to figure out what is happening here..." He muttered to himself and tried to will some of the power from the Gift into his hands. To his surprise, the green and yellow flames appeared in his hands. It was getting easier to summon them. Looking around at his surroundings again, he found his only option was to leave this shack. As looked over at the entrance, he was surprised to see only blindingly white light, where it was once a dark forest scene.

"Well, not ominous at all." Henry gulped and walked into the blindingly light. As he stepped into it, his eyes were overpowered for a second before they readjusted to a new light.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in a rotting, decayed building. The stench of death, blood, and mold greeted him, but this time Henry was prepared for it. All the same, he couldn't help but cough at the stench of it all. This place might have either been a dream or a memory, but his senses were still active. He could hear activity outside, but he opted to try and find out about it. Where was he, or  _when_ was he?

As he made him around this building, he discovered that it was an inn of some kind, and some group had been using it as a base of operations. There were weapons, supplies, and what looked like battle-maps hung around the corner. All of this had been wasted or rotted away into either rust, junk, or just illegible. There were bloodstains as well. Everywhere Henry looked, he could see that whoever had been in this place did not die a peaceful death.  

"Why show me this?" Henry muttered to himself as he could make out what looked to symbols of what he believed to be of the Argent Dawn, not the Argent  _Crusade_. This memory must have been from a long time ago as well. "I don't understand, what does this hope to achieve?"

"To make you understand her." A voice called out from the top floor of this building. Henry nearly had a heart attack from the suddenly booming voice. "Come, upstairs, lad, we have only a limited time to discuss things."

"What the fuck...?" Henry muttered aloud before he recognized the voice, "Connor?" 

The diaper-less traveler was curious upon being summoned. He started walking up the steps, disturbed to find more blood and now bones of fallen defenders. Gods, the defenders, had likely fought from every level of this old inn. 

"Our last stand." Connor called out to Henry as if sensing his question, "Over fifty troops under my command. Gone within twenty minutes." 

Henry didn't respond as he the steps creaked and groaned under his pressure. This place looked ready to fall apart at a moment's notice, but Henry pressed on all the same. He found a trail of blood that leads into a room that seemed eerily familiar. Henry's breath hitched as he realized it was the same place from the dream last night.

But it was seeing the room's sole occupant that caused Henry to gasp. There on the ground was a man wearing the uniform of the Argent Dawn, his back up against a wall as Henry could see snow falling around a decaying land. He looked to be in his late 20's with brown hair, green eyes, and what seemed to be a gaunt face that made him look far older. However, that wasn't what drew Henry's attention _and_ revulsion.

It was the open wound at the top of his head, looking almost to have been caved in by a weapon and  _then_ pulled out for maximum carnage. He could see exposed skull and brain matter caked upon his head along with blood that drenched the wall behind him.

"Don't look away, lad." Connor called out to Henry, "You'll need to see what happened to me to understand."

"Light and the Gods, I rather not understand," Henry remarked with some disgust and horror. He hadn't seen someone so damaged before; it was quite revolting on top of the smells.   

"If you want to save Mira, you will listen to me," Connor exclaimed loudly, and it looked like he was trying to stand up, but failed all the same. "Light curse this fucking existence. Damn the Lich King and his bloody ilk!"

Henry tried to look away, "Well, you'll be happy to hear that he's dead at least."

Connor swore and spat on the ground a glob of blood and spit, "Does that help Mira?! No, it doesn't, so shut the fuck and listen to me!"

"I-alright!" Henry wasn't trying to get annoyed or upset at this, but he had so many questions. Still, best not to spite a dead man's words of warning. 

Said dead man calmed down significantly, "I don't know how you are seeing me or why Mira seems so intent with being with you, but I can feel her happiness even from this cursed chamber inside her rune hammer." Wait, Henry was communicating with a soul inside a runed-hammer? How was that even possible?

"However, I won't allow this opportunity to slip by, for Mira's sake." Connor looked directly into Henry's eyes, "Mira's mind has been cursed, it's causing memory and emotional suppression of anything good in her life. If you want to save her, all you need to do is remove the curse."

Henry stared at the rather blunt request, "I have _many_ questions about what you just said, but I'll play along. So alright, how do I going about doing that?"

Connor stared back, looking quite annoyed, "Use that bloody magic in your hands! Whatever you are doing is causing the curse to buckle and the mental constraints to fail. All you need to do is break the curse and be with her through it all."

"You-you are asking for something I have no idea how even to begin, let alone resolve." Henry had no idea how to respond to this request or go about doing it. "I didn't have magic until a few weeks ago, so trying to do anything with it, let alone trying to lift a curse set by the Scourage, is a daunting prospect."

That seemed only to annoy Connor, but he calmed down before speaking, "What's your name, kid?"

"Henry."

"Okay, Henry." Connor looked at him with desperation in his eyes, "I have watched my wife going through hell for the last six years after she was forced to cave in my skull. What she has done is indescribable, and the only silver lining is that none of it was her fault, but the fault of our fucking traitor of a prince. But none of that matters because she's now just a walking instrument of death and misery. That is until  _you_ come along. Somehow, she sees you, and for whatever reason, this brings back some light and hope into her cold heart. And look, I'm well aware of whatever fetish shit you are into."

Henry's face blushed at that announcement, "Y-you are?!"

"I can see through Mira's eyes; she's been following you since the Broken Shore. She was the one that turned your fire blue, and she's currently blowing you right now."

The adult baby couldn't process that amount of information, but Connor wasn't done speaking. "Yeah, believe me when I say that you have no idea what this feels like to me. But I don't care; I don't care at all if she is into this baby roleplay you got going on, or that it all, or whatever arouses her. I want her to be happy; I want her to feel something again!"

Connor looked as if he was going to lose his mind, and Henry idly wondered if that had already happened long before he arrived her. He calmed down again, "Just-please, she's lost everything. If she can start over somehow, and move on, I don't care what she does as long as it makes her happy."

Henry was taken aback by the ferocity mixed with pleading desperation to see his wife being happy again, "...You truly loved her, didn't you?"

The dead man looked at Henry, "If you truly love someone, you'll do what it takes to keep them happy even if it goes against their wishes or even yours."

Henry winced as he recalled that he went against the desires of Valrah, even though he loved her. He could've stayed with her, lived out an infantile fantasy with her, but he'd still regret it. But the difference here was that Connor had seen how miserable Mira had been otherwise. 

"You are asking a lot of me." Henry finally spoke up again, "And I don't know if I can do anything to 'save' her from this curse or whatever."

"Then, at least try!" Connor pleaded with him, "No one else will do anything! But I know you can save her." Mira's former husband had a faraway gaze, "You can do what I couldn't and give her another chance."

"What will happen if I break the curse, though? How do I know this won't break her mind?" 

It looked as if Connor hadn't considered that, "I wish I could answer that, but you'll have to help prevent that from happening then."

Everything about this was overwhelming to Henry; it was a miracle that he wasn't feeling the need to whimper and cry at this being thrust upon him. "W-what about you?"

Connor pointed towards the gaping wound in his head, "I'm already dead. What you are talking too is just some lingering memory that likely won't ever leave the rune-hammer." He looked at Henry with eyes that spoke of utter demand, "You will not mention that you saw me in here. All that will do is torture her even more. Let the dead _stay_ dead."

Henry slowly nodded, accepting that request. "What happens to you if I break the curse?"

"With any luck? I'll fade away completely. Much as I want to see Mira find some happiness again, I think it's best to pass on. Maybe I'll see Anya and Landan again." Connor noticed the confused look on Henry's face, "Our children."

"Oh." So, they didn't survive either. "Connor, I don't know what I can do after I break this curse and guide her through it. I've never helped someone this way."

Connor shook his head, "You've already helped her. Just be who you are and stick by her side. Mira was...is a sensitive person. If you want, you can try and navigate through our memories, but all you are going to see is what she was like before becoming a Death Knight. What happened in the past doesn't matter now; all that matters is giving her a future again."

Henry wanted to ask more, but he felt the dream starting to shake. Connor seemed to notice it as well, "Times up Kid." He was giving Henry an expectant look, "What'll be then?"

The padded traveler and now impromptu savior could only shake his head, "Okay, I'll do it. I promise that I will try and save Mira."

Connor breathed a sigh of relief and shot Henry a grateful look, "Thank you, Henry. I wish I could offer some more advice, but this will likely be the last conversation we have, and probably for the best."

Henry was surprised to hear it, but then again he had no idea how any of this worked, "Then I guess this is goodbye."

The dead Argent Dawn member looked at Henry with a curious expression, "You ever loved anyone before, Henry?"

"I-yes, I have." Henry was caught off-guard by the question but answered truthfully.

"Word of advice, don't ever let them go." Connor looked lost, and Henry could see his body starting to decay, "It's a shitty world out there. And we need to lean on each other to survive it. Mira will depend on you, and you might depend on her. Do what needs to be done. I'll even permit you to make her your wife, or your mother, or whatever. Just stick by her and whomever else comes your way. Strength in numbers, as they say."

Henry watched as Connor's body just slowly stopped moving and then went still all together. But Henry heard the last words uttered from Connor's mouth, "I love you, my Midnight Star."

After a few more seconds of silence, all Henry could do was utter was one last goodbye, "Take care, Connor. I'll keep Mira safe." Henry was now left trying to think of how he was going to keep this promise.

The dream began to fade away slowly, but it was taking a lot longer then he expected. What the hell was going on outside anyway? 

* * *

Her name was Mira Atterton; at least that was the name that would occasionally come up in her mind. It was familiar, among other things, but then again, no one knew Mira anymore. Sometimes she wondered if she even existed as Mira. Or if such memories were something conjured in her mind to explain a past that didn't exist. But did it matter?

No, it didn't matter. Because right now, Mira focused on the task at hand. Mira was sucking the cock of some random baby-boy, hoping to feel something. After nearly six minutes of blowing him, her efforts were soon rewarded with a considerable geyser of cum shooting into her mouth. Her gag reflex kicked in briefly, but she relaxed her throat and allowed herself to savor his taste in full. It was so hot in her mouth, she thought it was going to burn her at first, but it soon settled into a comfortable warmth.

He was delicious, and this meant a lot to Mira. Her taste buds had stopped working years ago, and as perverse as it was to enjoy the taste of cum, there was undoubtedly a worse fate to be had at this moment. The Death Knight pulled back from the sleeping boys' crotch and quickly sat up, savoring the taste in her mouth before swallowing it in one gulp. Mira felt a tingle of warmth spread across her body once it settled in her stomach. It was like it was magically charged.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as her hands gently ran across the boys' crotch and stomach. He was so soft and smooth, having little developed muscles. He was so cute, so innocent and warm. Her mouth went back down to his crotch, and she was happy to see that his dick had finally settled down and gone flaccid. That meant she could now put his diapers on. Mira wondered if the boy even felt the pleasure from what she had done. Well, perhaps it was for the best if he didn't, less he kept touching himself. 

Still, she gently licked any remaining cum before pulling back. It was time to get the baby all diapered up. The supplies and diapers were laid out, so all she had to do was get started again. 

Mira started using a powderpuff to cover his genitalia with a small blizzard of the lovely smell powder. With how much he peed, it might have been best to double down a little. Moving on to powdering his butt, she felt a desire to spank it but stopped herself. As tempting as that would be, she needed to focus on taking care of him first. So she coated it and savored how soft and bubbly it felt in her hands before Mira set the baby's butt down on the first diaper layer. 

She used a dagger to cut a thin slice through the padding, ensuring that while the first layer would catch any pee and any overflow would spill into the thicker, second layer. 

Both diapers were snow white, but the second layer had images of baby murlocs, ocean waves, and other aquatic pictures to it. Mira couldn't help but be impressed with how colorful and cute these diapers looked! The baby would look quite sweet in them as well, once he was all padded up again. 

The Death Knight started to pull the front of the first diaper over his crotch and swiftly tapped it. Already she could see that the baby wouldn't be able to close his legs together at all. But when she brought the second layer up and got it to fasten, Mira could tell that the baby would be lucky even to feel his cock. But that was fine with her. Mira wanted that little cock of his all snug and safe behind his diapers and making sure he didn't touch himself. 

Looking down at her work with some pride, her hand felt the front of the padding, and she didn't think she could even grasp any part of his cock. The thick padding around his waist was surely four or five inches. Mira felt satisfied at her handy work and that the baby would have a dry futon would he'd wake up, but most certainly soaked diapers.

Everything was as it should be now. So why did Mira feel an emptiness overtake her again? Hadn't she done everything, right? What else was there to do? Mira opted to stare at him and keep her vigil. The Death Knight watched for three or four hours, listening to the howling winds of the storm and making sure nothing unfortunate happened to him. At one point, the fire started going out, and he shivered. She instantly covered the baby up with a blanket and then went back to watching him.

He was dreaming that much was certain. Mira wondered what did a boy like him dream about; did he have pleasant or bad dreams? Did he dream about his parents? Or did he have adult or babyish dreams? Maybe he would dream about Mira if she introduced herself? 

It was odd to have so many strange thoughts, but it felt right as well. It made Mira feel as if she was back in control of her emotions, at least for a second. But sooner or later, the familiar burden of guilt and anxiety would return. Nothing good lasted around her, and soon she'd be back to just quietly watching from afar. That was her fate.

A warm feeling bubbled up from her stomach and spread across her body. She frowned as she pushed back these negative thoughts. 

"No," Mira spoke with quiet determination in her voice. She could change, be a better person, and maybe do some good with protecting this pure creature lying asleep in front of her. There would be no running or hiding this time. As soon as he wakes up, she'd introduce herself and damn the consequences. But it wouldn't do well to wake the baby up from his sleep. So she continued waiting.

Into her sixth hour of watching, she heard something faint. Taking a look around, she could hear what sounded like a rumbling. At first, she ignored it and figured it might have something happening outside of the cave. But after another few minutes, the rumbling returned.

And it had gotten stronger. After five more minutes, it increased even more and got louder. Mira became concerned when she heard the rumbling and soon the sounds of collapsing stone, originating from the other tunnel entrances. This rumbling was coming from the inside, and it was getting closer. Mira didn't know what it was or if it was a danger to her and the baby. She'd need to investigate and, if need, eliminate a possible threat.

Putting her armored gauntlets back on and grabbing her rune-hammer, Mira found all her emotions leaving in an instant of frost developed around her body. Temperatures dropped around her, so much so that she saw the person she was trying to protect shiver. Very briefly, her maternal instincts returned, and her power waned slightly. Kneeling to him again, she pulled the blanket up around him.

"I'll be back soon," Mira spoke quietly again before leaning down and planting a very chilly kiss on his forehead. She took up and also fired a bolt of blue witchfire into the brazier, lighting it up again into a blue, eldritch flame.

Mira donned her helmet and made her way towards one of the tunnel entrances. She had no idea what awaited her, but she survived Northrend after all these years, and she had someone to come back too. Mira would survive this; victory and survival were paramount now. One last glance over at the sleeping boy, the Death Knight descended into the darkness.

All the while, her sleeping charge communed with the spirit of a long-dead husband and lover. Fate seemed to be playing with both of their lives at this moment. And both unaware of the missions they had taken upon themselves during the night. It remained to be seen how this would play out in the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone might be wondering, is this character important? Not really, but I wanted to add someone that might have a better reason to stick by Henry. Think of this character as like the very quiet girl archetype mixed with a gentler version of a Yandere (if such a thing is possible.) 
> 
> And yes, most undoubtedly tragic backstory, but it's a fucking Death Knight character. The angst is dripping from the bloody class title.
> 
> Anyway, I hope people have been having fun with Classic. I remember all the good and bad that came with this game when I played back in 2007. Not sure if I am having fun, but it helps me spend time with friends and shoot the shit up.


	15. A Blizzard of Emotions and Memories (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charged with a new task, Henry must find Mira and save her from a curse that plagues her. How exactly he will go about performing such a task remains uncertain, but he will not abandon someone in their time of need. But at what lengths must Henry go and what trails away him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy, 23,000 words. This chapter took a while, as you can tell. Anyway, enjoy reading and look for the note at the end for any more info if you care.
> 
> Oh, and don't expect any detailed fight scenes in this chapter. This isn't the type of story, nor do I have the highest skill for writing such things. We are all here to enjoy some nice world-building, some character interactions, and lots of fetish fap fuel. 
> 
> I might check back and fix any mistakes (mainly inconsistencies in writing, I wrote this on and off for three weeks and dealing with significant writer's block)

** A Blizzard of Emotions and Memories **

Henry stood in the dream, looking down upon Connor's corpse. There was a weight on his shoulders now, and it made henry feel uneasy. That, however, was replaced by a realization. Something was wrong.

Because it was quite clear that Henry was still in what he believed to be a dream, or maybe memory? His concept of dreams and thoughts were all jumbled up at this point. Even after everything that had happened to him in whatever dreamscapes he'd previously be in, this was certainly not anything naturally. Henry had communed with someone dead, and yet who pressed Henry into saving his wife's very soul.

Nothing made sense, though! Henry still couldn't get over what he agreed to do. But how could he say no to someone pleading to save a person they loved? He had an obligation to help, especially knowing the powers he had at his disposal. Nevertheless, it was one thing to use that power to save Rista from physical wounds, but breaking a curse over a Death Knight?

Henry heard no rumors or stories about anyone doing such a thing, but the arrival of the Death Knights was a very recent affair. He didn't know anything about them! He barely had even caught their appearance in Stormwind the first time around. And even then it had been from a distance although Henry did remember having a nightmare that night after seeing one of the Death Knights pet ghouls.

Be that as it may, Henry was still in a weird position. The fucking dream hadn't collapsed just yet, which he wondered if Connor hadn't needed to "die" in such a dramatic fashion. Those things aside, the confused adult baby was left inside a destroy inn. Henry decided if there were a way out of here, he'd be taking it as soon as possible. Quickly making his way back down the first floor, he was happy to see that the doorway was still there and still a blinding white light.

"Thank the Gods and Light," Henry muttered to himself as he made his way over to it. Thoughts of saving Mira, a woman who'd he'd only seen through someone else's memories, filled him with some dread. It dawned on Henry, as he entered the doorway, that he had no idea who this woman was exactly. She had no past, and her present amounted to a waking nightmare. 

And Henry was supposed to save her? Baby Henry, a toddler, trying to be a man and that was practically a baby half the day, was going to break a curse. It was moments like this that he wished he never left Mommy's home. But alas, Henry had chosen this path and accepted the task set before him.

The light from the doorway blinded him, and Henry felt the dream or memory,  _finally_  end.

* * *

He awoke with a sense of urgency, followed by a wince as a headache greeted him. Although Henry didn't know what to expect upon awakening, perhaps Mira would be nearby, waiting for him to call out for her. Alternatively, maybe she was right next to him and greeting Henry with that same smile that graced Connor for so many years. Then again, perhaps a terrible and otherworldly visage of a Death Knight would be leering at him. But as Henry's mind and vision came too, he saw that he was alone. His mouth felt dry, his vision was still blurry, and his head was pounding. 

Still, Henry ignored the pain and tried to focus on the task at hand. 

Taking out his pacifier from his dry mouth, Henry looked around for this mysterious woman. "Mira?" He called out in hopes of her responding to his calls. All he received back was silence. Either she wasn't allowing herself to be revealed or she wasn't nearby at the moment. As Henry sat up, he noticed a blanket covering him. It made him feel warm and cozy. Taking a look around, he saw that the fire he had made last night had turned into the blue flame again. No doubt, it was now something that Mira had done. He blushed a little realizing that she had taken care of him after he had drunkenly fallen asleep.

Upon remembering Connor's remark that she had blown him last, Henry felt like his face was on fire now. It also started making him erect as visions, and the feeling of her lips around his, or at least Connor's cock came flooding back to him. Around this point, Henry finally remembers the state of his diaper before falling asleep and also noticed that he felt significant padding between his legs. It didn't take even a hung-over baby like him to figure out that Mira knew he wore and needed diapers, so that particular embarrassment had come and gone. Still, his "luck" seemed to once again land him a caretaker even in the middle of the bloody Dragonblight.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Henry pulled back the blanket to get a look at his diaper. The smell of urine, baby powder, and plastic greeted him as he stared down at his thoroughly used diaper. As his right hand went down to grip the front, he could feel that it was still quite warm. More than that, she had doubled diapered him. The thought sent another wave of embarrassment through him. It had been quite a while since Henry had needed to be double diapered at night.

It was embarrassing to remember, but back in the orphanage, he needed to be doubled diapered most nights, at least until he was six or seven. One must understand it was already bad enough being Baby Henry, but the fact that he peed so much in the night that he'd leak through even his nighttime diapers required the matrons to take "drastic" measures. As one of the matrons would remark, "He's somehow got the bladder of a newborn, I sometimes wonder if his body even is capable of holding his piss in for the long term." Thankfully for Henry, his body got slightly better, and he no longer needed to be doubled diapered.

But looking down at the state of his current diaper, he saw that Mira had made the right call. As Henry felt around the front, it was quick thick, and he couldn't feel his cock or anything through the padding. He whimpered and whined at the soggy feeling around his loins, perhaps hoping that such infantile sounds would summon Mira from wherever she was hiding, alas no such luck.

So, where was Mira? She took the time to change his diaper, make sure he was comfortable, and even give him a blowjob, but she was nowhere to be found! Henry felt some annoyance at that moment, and it was lost on him about how childish he was thinking about it. For someone embarrassed about being babied, he wanted someone to do exactly that just now. 

Maybe it was the hangover or wanting to a diaper change, or naturally nervous about how he was going to save Mira's soul, but Henry felt himself getting quite annoyed. His babyish side became active, and he wanted someone to change and hold him. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Henry balled his fists up as the upset toddler felt the early stages of a tantrum setting in, which only made his headache worse. He was getting quite uncomfortable now, but soon things get worse as his stomach started churning.

Henry barely had time even to register that he was messing himself as the hot mess spread into the back of his soaked diapers. Whatever he ate the night before didn't sit well with him, as he felt wet and slimy substance build up around his butt. He gasped as the mess was somewhat comforting but then is started to spread around his diaper.

"Ewww, eww, eww!" Henry cried out in displeasure, and soon tears streamed down his cheeks as his infantile side got the better of him. All his thoughts about trying to find Mira was replaced with a babyish demand to have his bottom cleaned and make the pain in his head go away. A wail escaped from his throat and out into the caves.

" **Mommy!** "

* * *

Mira had been moving through the tunnels for at least two hours. At first, she considered that perhaps the rumbling was just an earthquake, but she began to notice things within the very stones and dirt of these tunnels. None of the formations here were naturally occurring; in fact, nothing seemed to be natural about these tunnels in general. Something  _moved_  through them, and from the look of things, it was either quite strong or had an acid that could melt rock, maybe even both.

Did this mean it was a threat, though? The nexus point was unharmed, nor were there any signs of something that moved through it. However, Mira wasn't willing to take that chance, especially with having to protect that baby. They were in here for who knows how long, which might increase the risk of whatever this thing was coming to attack them or mess up their campsite. Mire had no concept of whether this things only crime was being close by, or if she was the one intruding upon its home. She would destroy any risk that would come towards the baby. All that mattered now was protecting him.

This drive fueled her with something she hadn't felt in a long time, protecting something precious. Even if she couldn't directly be with him, she would do what she could to protect that little diapered boy. Thoughts of him kept her going. It was odd, almost confusing in a fashion. But something was keeping her going and motivated. Mira thought that perhaps, in doing all of this, she'd find some semblance of peace. 

So as she made her way through the tunnels, in search of her prey, Mira felt a familiar but uncomfortable feeling welling up in her chest. Soon it would be time to kill again, to break an enemy before her, and to ensure that its death served an essential purpose. A sobering awareness soon hit her, though, how would the baby react if he ever saw her like this; poised for battle, ready to slaughter and maim an enemy.  

Another wave of despair and sorrow hit Mira. That's right; she was a killer, and killers don't protect people. All they do is scare people, make them regret ever meeting you. Mira knew that she would scare him if they ever met, and that thought filled her with dread. But if he knew that she was just some creature that only existed to kill and slaughter? You can't be around a person like that without coming to despise them. A Death Knight was fighting an uphill battle already, but Mira was trying to beat a mountain of problems.

Mira didn't know how she'd react if she got rejected by this baby boy. A pure soul like him, scorning her attempts to companionship, would signify that there was no hope for her. 

The Death Knight tightened her grip around her rune hammer and pressed forward, finding resolution in the creeping despair. So be it then, she'd watch and protect him from afar. He would never know her name, nor would she ever learn of his, but Mira would defend him. And at night, when he was asleep, Mira would stand vigil over his sleeping form, ready to protect it from lurking threats in the shadows. 

As Mira moved forward, she heard something come from the direction of the cave nexus. It was too far to make out precisely what it was, but it echoed across the tunnel that Mira was in at that moment. A cold feeling stabbed at her chest was that from the baby?! But as she considered heading back, she heard the rumbling again, and it was quite loud now. What this creature was doing, it was reacting to sound. There was no way she and the baby could stay inside this place without gaining the attention of the beast.

Mira knew what had to be done. In Northrend, violence was generally the right response to anything.

* * *

Situations like this always embarrassed Henry in hindsight. It wasn't the fact that he pooped himself that set him over the edge. Henry had gone through most of his life having to use his diapers like that, and even after these strange events, he still had  _not_  taken positively to the act. Oh, he enjoyed the attention he got from caretakers, and it was most certainly a stimulating humiliation being seen in a poopy diaper. Still, the smell, mess, and feeling was always a chore to him. 

This time was different for various reasons. All of which compiled into this infantile release that Henry was experiencing at this moment. His adult mind was trying to get back into control if only to stop this recursive loop of pain going through his head. The loud acts of crying, wailing, and yelling made his hangover and headache worse. 

Rarely had he ever broken down into near-hysterics over a messy double diaper, not since he was at least ten years old anyway. But it was experiences like this, the truly disgusting feeling of wet, muddy poop clinging to his skin, that caused him to almost entirely mentally regress. Well, that and breastfeeding caused him to regress completely. Either act certainly seemed to bring Baby Henry out. 

And just like on the Forgotten Shore, all Baby Henry could do now was wail as he sat in his mess. After about a minute of calling for his Mommy (whether that was Mira, Valrah, or someone else) and not receiving any response, he cried and sobbed for the better part of ten minutes. It was difficult to see through the tantrum and focus on what was important, but Henry stuck in this need for a mommy couldn't see past it.

His concept of words fell apart, causing him to gurgle and whimper in despair, along with his tears and wailing. In some ways, he had regressed almost to an infant level of emotional intelligence. His mind was practically screaming to get back into control of the situation now. Otherwise, it might take hours before Baby Henry finally went back to sleep. The driving force behind this came from needing to find Mira and help her. Naturally, Henry couldn't do that if he was freaking out this badly. 

Thankfully, something came to his aid, and the magic began to coalesce around the diaper-bag. He also didn't notice his hands starting to glow green and yellow and then cascade up from them to his upper body. Whatever was happening began to calm Baby Henry down, turning his loud sobbing into a gentle cry. The healing magics involved seemed to erase his headache and his hangover in an instant, even going so far as to sort out the kinks in his body from his awkward sleeping position.

Henry giggled as he felt a warm blanket of light surround him. The discarded pacifier at his side glowed and flew back into his mouth, which resulted in him suckling from it and enjoying its sensation. Closing his eyes, he pretended that he was suckling from Valrah's breast. Soon forgetting about the mess tapped around his waist, the now calmed baby boy lay back down on his bedroll. 

The diaper-bag shot out a burst of energy, similar to the ones used in Theramore, and hit Henry's body. Instantly, the once wailing traveler felt as if he was in Valrah's embrace again, feeling a comforting hug and hearing whispers of reassurance. To describe it, Henry almost felt as if he was a toddler being cared for by a grown woman.

Before long, though, Henry smelled something calming. The smell of ozone, lavender, baby powder, and soap filled the cave for a few brief seconds, and Henry felt as if someone was now bathing him with a warm and wet sponge though he perceived no water or even moisture on his body. 

Either way, the sickening feeling of a messy diaper disappeared altogether. Opening his eyes, Henry saw that there was a new and clean diaper tapped around his waist. This one was green and yellow and had the words "mommy's baby" adorned on the front. He squealed and giggled in delight upon feeling clean and wearing a dry diaper again. To his surprise, he felt a quick pat on the front and back of his diaper from some unseen hand. It was similar to what anyone of his caretakers had done after changing him.

Now that he calmed down, Baby Henry felt himself starting to recede again content is being taken care of and his headache leaving him. The warm and comforting blanket left him, leaving him to bask in the afterglow as he contently sucked on his pacifier. As he felt himself slowly drift off into a slumber, his mind reacted faster, and he remembered what he had to do!

"Mira!" His adult side had returned now as Baby Henry went back to sleep. Instantly, Henry stood up with a crinkle as all thoughts of sleep left him soon. It was a miracle that he had been able to get out of the babyish haze. Typically when this happened, he'd just about be stuck in it for hours on end. Hence the embarrassment of losing control like that. Worse yet, he had no idea what was happening with Mira right now. Everything about this situation was chaotic to him, and Henry was still not even sure what he was going to do when confronting her.

Quickly getting up and feeling quite refreshed now, Henry started to get dressed. She had to be somewhere around here, and considering the blizzard outside, she wouldn't have gone out. 

'So where would she go then?' Henry thought to himself as he struggled to pull his trousers up. This diaper didn't look thicker than his usual ones, but it felt like it was resisting his attempts to get his pants over it. How odd, it was almost like something was making it resistant to being covered up. Thankfully, Henry did get his trousers up over it...but he had an incredibly noticeable bulge in the front and back. He didn't think much of it as he finished putting on the rest of his clothes and boots. 

"Okay, but seriously, where do I go now?" Henry muttered to himself and looked around and spotted some of the tunnel entrances. He considered that the only real place for Mira to go would be these tunnels, but why though? Fate answered Henry's rational inquiry when he heard and  _felt_  a rumbling all around him. The stunned baby boy couldn't help but think it was an earthquake, but then he remembered the warning he saw outside.

**_If you hear rumbling, stay still and stay silent!_ **

Henry attempted to do just that and tried not to make a sound. However, the rumbling continued and had gotten quite intensive now. Whatever was causing it, though, seemed to be far away. So, at the very least, it wasn't coming in his direction. But why was it active...

"Oh, shit. Mira!" Henry quickly realized that she was likely involved in some way with the rumbling. It was the only explanation as to why she wasn't here right now. A part of him figured that if she were some mighty death knight that watched over Henry, she'd be trying to protect him. Mira might have assumed that this was some monster that needed to be killed and gone after it. Perhaps a rather significant leap in logic, but Henry didn't have much to go off of otherwise.

But where the hell would he go? And what would he do anyway? Stop Mira from attacking this creature? For all he knew, this thing was a threat to them both and needed to be eliminated. Henry wasn't much of a fighter, but his newfound powers at least gave him the ability to heal. Whatever the reason, he might need to help Mira.

That settled it for Henry; he was going to find and help Mira. Grabbing his diaper bag, the padded adventurer readied himself to move into the cave system. Just like before in the Howling Fjord, he set out into possible danger, but he wasn't going to let Mira get hurt or die. He had made a promise to save her, and he was going to keep that promise.

As Henry made his way towards the cave entrances, he noticed that he was crinkling quite loudly. The diaper-waddle in his step was also quite pronounced, and the smell of baby powder was quite strong. Most of these things were generally noticeable to Henry after all this time. Still, now it felt exaggerated to the point that just about anyone would hone in and recognize that he was wearing a diaper. 

Something was strange about this diaper. Henry ignored these concerns when he heard the rumbling again down one of the tunnels. Pushing these thoughts aside, Henry had a job to do.

For someone that started being an adventurer two months ago, Henry couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He hadn't figured he'd be doing something like traveling through a network of unknown caves, towards a rumbling sound, in the hope of finding a strange Death Knight whose soul he was going to save.

It might have gone unsaid, but moments like this reminded Henry that being an adventurer was sometimes a whirlwind of uncertainties.

"Expect the unexpected." Those were the words of wisdom that every adventurer would be graced with when they started the first time around. A host of axioms and idioms would follow such a statement, perhaps backed with real-world experience or at least with a kernel of truth among the exaggerations. But the crux was always the same; an adventurer would encounter a situation that resulted in them being in over their heads. 

Henry had, of course, prepared for such events upon deciding to become an adventurer. At least that is what he told himself anyway, but Henry's reasons were at least straight forward. For a man that had infantile tendencies, not just limited to needing to wear diapers, it was for this reason that Henry approached the unexpected with an open mind. Try as he might, Henry was the type that made the best out of bad situations. Indeed, the neigh on two months of being, surprisingly, cared for, and babied was a great example. In a way, he was coming to terms and even embracing that this might be his lot in life, primarily upon discovering he was part of something bigger. 

In other instances, the real concerns that Henry had with becoming an adventurer was trying to adjust his strange lifestyle around this chosen profession. Moreover, perhaps finding companions that accepted or at least tolerated it. But, if Henry was honest, the biggest concern at first was figuring out how to get more diapers out in whatever dangerous part of Azeroth he was in at the time. 

Meeting Mommy had changed his priorities significantly. But he still figured that he could get through his adventuring life without dealing with any outrageous situations coming up. At the very least, he'd have maybe a year or two under his belt before needing to deal with circumstances that quite literally had someone's soul on the line. And yet ever after nearly two months of  _everything_  that had happened to him, Henry was still out of his element.

Perhaps, in the end, Henry should've learned by now that life doesn't give him a choice. But more importantly, now was the time to be a man.

But that was easier said than done. 

Still, not everything was awful at this moment. Henry was learning that magic was quite handy. While moving through the caves, he noticed that it had gotten quite dark save for some bioluminescent fungus hanging on the walls. Upon feeling his fear of the dark coming back, Henry soon felt his hands starting to get warm and then started glowing. Upon this discovery, he realized that he could make a glowing light in his hands now. The combination of yellow and green certainly made everything have an odd glow to things. 

Having magic made things appear not dire or impossible now. And while so far, Henry couldn't call down fireballs or frostbolts, the ability to heal was something cherished by even the strongest warriors and wizards on Azeroth. It gave the young man confidence, made him feel useful. To Henry, part of what made a man was their ability to help others out with a valuable skillset or knowledge. Henry tried that by becoming a leatherworker, but there was also only so much he could with that particular skill set. But the power to heal? He'd already saved one life back with Rista, and that meant the world to Henry. Now he could do it again with Mira.

It felt good, being useful. However, Henry also felt good when depending on someone else as well. In a way, what just happened in the nexus showcased that while Henry had useful skills, he sometimes was incapable of taking care of himself. Again, these thoughts brought feelings of inadequacy and self-doubt regarding his mission. But he wasn't going to let someone suffer if he had the chance to do something to help them. Mira had sought to take care of him so that Henry would reciprocate that gesture. 

He had been moving through this tunnel for the better part of an hour now. Aseni's training made sure that Henry wouldn't be getting lost and that he could find his way back. It wouldn't do well to get lost in such a network of unfamiliar caves. Oddly enough, he wondered how Mira was navigating these caves. Such thoughts aside, he was feeling a growing sense of dread as he noticed that these walls weren't naturally forming. Whatever had created them was undoubtedly big.

The rumbling was quite loud now, and Henry was positive that Mira might have something to do with it. His best guess? She was fighting a creature of some kind, a rather massive one at that. Idly thinking about what type of monster would live in these tunnels or this valley, he realized that Mira might need his help, and soon.

Henry had to remind himself that he could heal people, granted he had no idea of what extent. The Gift of Eonar or whatever power was in his diaper-bag, seemed to give an ability that should've been impossible for the once magically disabled young man. Surely he could provide some aid in whatever scuffle that Mira had found her facing off in these tunnels. 

Granted, Henry had to remind himself that he wasn't precisely a master-class fighter in the event he was attacked. Even with this magic, he didn't think he had very many offensive capabilities. It was terrifying, and if Henry was coy, it was an almost pants-shitting terror at the prospect of fighting such a creature. Well, at least he had the right "pants" on for such a situation.

Speaking of that, this diaper he was wearing was causing him weird issues now. It was making him hot down there, which in turn made Henry want to take off his pants and continue in his diaper, but he wasn't about to do that. Next, and this was embarrassing to admit, he was having trouble standing up. The diaper's thickness was causing such an awkward waddle that he was having issues keeping a proper footing, causing him at one point to fall flat on his ass. That is was something that seldom happened with Henry. 

However, the craziest thing was that his diaper seemed to be getting  _bigger_  around his waist. His trousers were already straining against the damn thing, but now it was getting to the point he could feel the fabric stretching out significantly to contain the bulky padding. At first, he figured that he had just wet himself entirely a bit, but Henry found that the front of his diaper was still bone dry. 

It was like the diaper didn't want to be contained or hidden away. What the hell had the Gift put on Henry? That was another exciting thing to considering involving his magic...could Henry control it in a way that would allow him to diaper and baby people? By the Light and the Gods, what mischief could Henry get into with such power at his literal fingertips? 

His power fantasy was interrupted once again by the rumbling, and this time Henry felt the ground him shaking. And that was when he heard it off in the distance.

**Scrrrrrrrrch!**

There were no words that Henry knew that could describe what he was hearing. It sounded like some metal being placed on a grinding stone and  _screaming_  the whole time. What the hell was this thing? It didn't sound friendly, that was for sure. A mounting sense of dread welled up in Henry's chest at the thought of Mira fighting this thing. Sure, she likely could take care of herself, but he couldn't stand the idea of a woman getting harmed, especially one that cared for him.

Henry started moving faster but cursed at the awkward waddle that his diaper was causing him now. He had no idea how far away this thing was, or if Mira was even at it, but this was his only clue now. So time was of the essence, and whatever diaper he was wearing right now certainly wasn't helping things. Still, Henry wasn't going to stop now.

As Henry made his way further along, he expected to find something that he wasn't prepared to fight. Well, at the very least, it wasn't going to be unexpected now.

* * *

Mira had found her prey.

It took her another hour, moving through tunnel after tunnel, but it had been easy enough to find it's the creature's current location. It was actively tunneling when she saw it. This creature wasn't what she was expecting to see, though, even by Northrend standards. It looked like an Earth Elemental taking on the form of one of the massive subterranean worms of the Dragonblight. There was nothing organic about it, but powered by earthen magic of some kind, and it was eating away at the rocks.

Even after all these years wandering in Northrend, Mira had never seen anything like it before. This thing looked like it belonged more in the mythical Deepholm than in this frozen wasteland. The Death Knight didn't care about how or why it was here. All that matters right now was killing it before it becomes a threat to her and the baby. And while it might have been as tall as a bloody watchtower and with the mass of said tower as well...she had taken down far worse in her time.

Mira's armor would keep her body safe, and her Runehammer began to glow a host of colors as dark magic pulsated through the profane runes carved into the base and "head" of her warhammer. Frost and ice seemed to form around her armor now, and every step she took seemed to leave an icy footprint. She made no attempts to hide her activities, granted it would be impossible to sneak in heavy plate armor that was glowing a dark blue and green.

By the time the creature seemed to become aware of her presence, Mira had begun a full sprint towards it. There was no warcry from Mira, no great sound of approaching doom, or the powering up of magic. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway, for as soon as this creature spotted her, it sang a beautiful yet unearthly metallic screech.

**SCRRRRRRRACH!**

And the battle was soon joined as it  _lunged_ at her.

* * *

It was no surprise that Henry heard such a baffling and otherworldly sound off in the distance. He couldn't believe such a sound could exist in any occurring natural creature. It didn't sound all too happy either. So Henry turned his fast walk into a light jog. After about five minutes of this, he heard it again, and it sounded quite cross now.

And thus, Henry started to run, which was made difficult considering the diaper waddle. Henry had gotten lucky at least and found a trail of what he was pretty sure was Mira's footprints, likely due to the heavy armor that she was wearing. Praise the Gods and the Light for little miracles. As he made his way further along, he could now hear the screeching increasing in pitch and chimes, and while Henry was no druid or hunter, he was pretty sure it sounded like the creature was battle with Mira.

"Come on, where the hell does this tunnel go?!" Henry swore aloud as the tunnel network had become chaotic and even hazardous in some instances. But even with his tracking skills, this was a little bit beyond his capabilities. "Fuck! Where the hell is she?"

Panic was starting to set in, and while this wasn't an infantile related one, Henry could feel himself getting scared that Mira was going to be getting hurt by whatever monster she was fighting. He wanted to help her, but the scope of this was beyond what he was prepared to do face. What was a big baby like him going to do, other than get in the way?

"No!" Henry yelled out, "I'm not just a baby. I can help Mira." Henry willed whatever inner power was in him. Though he had no idea what he was doing, he had to try and pull something off. As he tried to gather his magic, he felt a growing warmness spread from the front of his diaper, but he ignored it in favor of trying to summon forth anything that could guide him towards Mira. 

Whether it was his magic or Valrah, something answered his call, Henry's magic began to coalesce and take shape. In his right hand appeared a small ball of light, no bigger than a marble. It grew two more sizes before it turned into...something. Henry couldn't place what this creature was, but he felt like he'd seen it somewhere before, a long time ago. It was like a small puffy creature that had little wings and a long tail but no discernible facial features. It was glowing a combination of yellow and green. Henry was amazed to see such a thing, something that he  _created_ _!_

Whatever it was, it made Henry feel calm and comfortable now. For some reason, he let out a small, childish giggle at the sight of this cute thing. But as the rumbling continued, he got to focus on the situation before him. The small entity of light took to flight and hovered before Henry as if expecting some request. 

'I need to figure out my magic seems to be capable of doing...' The surprised nascent magic-user was in awe that he created what might have been an arcane familiar, or at least a healing equivalent.  

"Go find Mira!" Henry ordered the ball of light...and it didn't do anything. "Go on, find Mira the Deathknight!" He pointed around the caves, and the creature still refused to shift anywhere else. Henry had no idea what else it needed, or what the command prompt was, but this was getting disheartening. "Please, go find Mira!" 

His thoughts drifted to wanting to find her, save her, and let them comfort each other. Henry wanted her to embrace him, to give her protect him openly, and to be a mother again. He wanted her to be his surrogate mother. For a brief moment, his babyish side came out.

"Pwease find mama!" He cried out in a panic. This response seemed to be the right one because the tiny summoned creature took off in a rush of light towards one of the caves. It left behind an aetheric glowing trail for Henry to follow as Henry started to support it, he quickly noticed a familiar smell.

"Powder?" He sniffed and then looked down at the glowing trail left behind. It was indeed a golden-colored baby powder. Something about this caused him to blush. His magic seemed to reflect his infantile nature. And that while it was capable of wholly acting like regular healing magic of a priest, it appeared to have subtle to not so subtle babyish flairs to it. At that was the impression he just got from this summoned creature. Granted, what infantile aspect did such a thing hold in regards to Henry?

As he continued moving, his mind idly focused on the shape and design of this tiny guide. It was then that something triggered in the back of his memories, one that was almost deeply embedded but forgotten. This creature wasn't anything real, at least what he believed to be real, but something that had been on his mobile above his crib back at the orphanage. One of the matrons had called the little creature Cherubs, which were supposed to be creatures of the Light that brought pleasant dreams to small children. Henry could recall enjoying the sounds they made and missed them when he finally transitioned towards a real bed.

Somewhere in his mind, probably due to Baby Henry, though, he sought out the comfort that only a Cherub could bring him. But Henry inwardly cringed at  _another_ infantile aspect of his magic coming to light.

'I can turn someone into an adult baby, create magic diapers, summon magic constructs that only a toddler would summon, and I can heal people.' Henry could only imagine how his adventurer career was somehow getting even more awkward the more he became proficient in his magic. 'What next, I can cause women to start lactating? Cancel out spells by summoning pacifiers in other casters' mouths? Maybe I can make someone break down into hysterics by making them wet and poop themselves...' Each thought was causing Henry to hate the fact that this looked to be the direction his magic was going.

The rumbling had gone quite intense now, and all thoughts of his rather "unique" style of magics shortcomings left his mind. "Fuck it, as long as I can save people then I don't care if I have to piss my diapers every time I used a spell!" Well, that wouldn't be the worst fate to have in regards to his magic. Keeping his mind focus on following his Cherub, Henry found that the thing was guiding him in the right direction. The rumbling, both the sound and vibrations, had grown quite violent now. 

Finally, he could spot the quite literal light at the end of the tunnel. Granted, it was a combination of eldritch blue and purple lights. The screeches and screams of this creature were almost unbearable to Henry now. It also sounded as if it was in pain, which meant that Mire was still alive! As Henry entered into the rather large cavern, he saw her.

Clad in plate-armor made of pure black and sickly green and wielding a runehammer that was somehow burning and freezing all at once, was Mira.  

And Henry saw that she was losing this fight.

* * *

The damn thing was harder and stronger than it looked! Mira had struck at it for nearly ten minutes, and while she had torn off piece after piece of the creature, it still kept coming. Her plagues and frost attacks didn't work on it, even with their destructive necrotic magic backing up the attacks. And yet her witchfire didn't seem to do anything. She had taken to use pure brute power against it instead. However, attacking this worm-like beast was like using an iron-pickaxe against solid adamantium. Even with the rune magic of the hammer, she was still faced with an upward battle.

Things had gotten worse, though, when she discovered that it  _also_ had Earthen magics. So far it had spat out rocks, boulders, and even crystals at her with high speed and precision. If Mira were honest with herself, she would admit to perhaps making a mistake in fighting this thing. There was no cover, the creature seemed to know where she was, and it had the upper hand in strength and magic. But she saw there was a weakness in this thing.

In the center of its swirling mass of dirt, rock, and metal was glowing purple crystal. If Mira had to guess, that was probably either a brain or an eye. Either way, if she had to either try killing it or blinding it for her to escape. But things were dire, and she was wounded all over her body. Her saronite armor was strong, unnaturally strong even, but it couldn't protect all her vital points, and this creature's magic gave it projectile and melee attack a potent edge. The creature's power was of the Earth, which meant that its power was the antithesis of the saronite being not of Azeroth.

All in all, Mira was in a bad spot. But she didn't stop fighting, not here and not now. After everything that happened to her, this thing wasn't the worst. Yes, it was dangerous as hell, but it was still a simple-minded creature, driven by raw instinct. She had to bide her time, wait for the best opportunity to strike. But as she dodged and weaved through a veritable hailstorm of rock shards, that idea was becoming quite a difficult one to achieve.

Still, she needed something to turn the tide of this battle. A miracle would've been lovely right about now.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Mira, a miracle was soon on its way. Henry, fearing that Mira was going to be hurt, tried to will up some magic spell or ability that was more offensive in nature. He heard that paladins and priests could call upon the light to attack their enemies directly, so in theory, he should've been able to do something similar. 

"Come on, an energy blast or light beam or  _something_ ," Henry muttered to himself as he tried to imagine an attack like that, calling upon the Light to obliterate the enemy in front of him. No such luck, though. There was no energy build-up or anything of the sort. All Henry felt was a growing sense of dread as he watched Mira dodge and weave through the creature's attacks. Every time though, a piece of shrapnel would hit her. Frustration and fear were taking hold of him. But rather than allow for it to turn into some infantile response, Henry felt something  _else_ course through his mind, body, and soul.

He felt anger — the same kind when he faced the Worgen and the Night Elf.

"Come on, let me help Mira kill this fucking thing!" He swore to himself and watched as his hands and arms started to glow a much darker yellow and green. Both the colors mixed and this time became a sort of distorted gold color. It enveloped both his hands and Henry felt a burning feeling, though it did not harm his hands.

"Alright, I have no idea if this is what I need, but I'll take it!" A feeling of power swelled into him, feeding off his anger and his desire to make this thing languish under the whatever energies he summoned into being. The diaper-bag at his side was glowing erratically now, but Henry ignored it. That same powerful feeling made Henry feel powerful and, more importantly, made him feel like a man. He was going to protect a woman he cared about, and that was all that mattered right now.

He felt a tug on his soul as he willed the power outward. A rush of searing heat raced up from his arms to his hands as a bolt of golden light, probably about the size of his head, flew towards the creature. 

* * *

Mira instantly heard the discharge of energy from the entrance of the cavern, but she didn't turn around to see it. The last thing she would do is take her eyes off her foe, a rookie mistake like nothing else. So she was somewhat surprised to see a bolt of gold energy strike the creature. It hit one of the many layers of earthen that made up this strange earth elemental. This attack might as well have been useless until she saw the mass of stone and rock seemingly harden before cracks appeared all over it before it obliterated into dust.

This development seemed to piss the creature off, quite a bit. It started to screech and spasm before Mira, seemingly uncaring about its foe as it thrashed about in furious pain. As Mira swiftly pulled away from the creature, she looked towards the entrance and nearly dropped her weapon in shock.

Standing at the entrance of the cavern was the baby! His hands and arms were outstretched towards the creature and glowing the same golden color. Floating next to him was a small glowing creature, though this one was a pure yellow. She could see the look of surprise and awe over what he just did, but Mira was personally surprised to see the look of anger on his face directed towards the creature. Something about it looked...wrong to her, like watching something pure and innocent getting wiped away. Concern for him at this moment grew, which was soon replaced by the realization that he was in danger of being attacked.

Oddly enough, this concern turned into anger as well, though of the maternal kind. Was he aware of how dangerous it was for him to be here?! In Mira's mind, she still had a duty to protect him. But hadn't he just helped her? He did, but this wasn't a place for him at all! What if he got hurt? But he had magic as well, spell that harmed this thing!

A small conflict raged in her mind. On the one hand, she saw that he wasn't  _just_ a baby like she initially believed. However, her mind also saw him as nothing more than a diaper dependent infant that he waddled into danger. But in the end, her logical mind won out, and she'd use his powers to help win this battle.

But she swore, if they survived this whole thing, then he'd be getting a spanking!

* * *

Henry felt good. No, he felt  _powerful!_

This time wasn't like before with Rista, where he stood down the worgen in some vain attempt to get "revenge" or that truly terrible time when he almost raped that Night Elf. No,  this time, his power was being used in what Henry believe to be a meaningful way. As an adventurer, he was expected to fight and kill, and he would do just that to stop this thing from harming Mira. 

Channeling the power in this way came easy to Henry, merely willing the energy to be discharged in a particular direction and watching as this magic seemed to turn stone and earth into dust. Was this how most magic users felt using their powers? He understood why they coveted such abilities now. Henry forgot about the diaper around his waist, the diaper-bag at his side that continued to glow, or that he was just some adult-baby. Right now, in this very instance, he felt like someone that could take on the world.

Still, Henry kept in mind that he wasn't invincible and made sure to keep his distance. At this point, he had no idea how much mana he had left or if he was even using mana. His understanding of these current abilities remained hazy, but Henry seemed capable of at least keeping up his attacks. He sent Bolt after golden bolt flying to the monster, and every time a bolt landed, it caused his foe to halt and writhe in some unseen agony. Henry was doing it, though; he was eliminating its defenses.

He watched as Mira got bolder with her attacks, in some instances making mighty swings with her runehammer to further destroy the body of this monstrosity. She seemed to be trying to reach something, but Henry couldn't tell what it was exactly. He kept up his attacks, but after the twelfth bolt, Henry started to feel sluggish now, and by the fifteenth attack, he was beginning to breathe slowly as his strength started to leave him. His arms and hands felt sore, and his vision shuddered a bit.

Exhaustion was beginning to set in, but he wasn't going to give up now. Henry wasn't going to give up this power just yet; he wasn't done being helpful big-boy. Only one more attack, and he'll go back to being a baby again. Only one more strike to make this all worthwhile. 

Henry needed only one more time to prove to himself that he was a man that could be powerful.

Gathering up as much strength as he could muster, he felt his soul and will  _force_ the magic inside him to take shape in his hands. It was a crude thing, looking like some jagged spear tip, but the golden color somehow gave it a menacing look. It was an incredible feeling, but also a taxing one. Henry felt as if he had a weapon in his hands that could potentially destroy just about anyone. 

It felt so good to have it in his hands; it made him reconsider that perhaps it wasn't him that needed protection but Mira that needed his! This power was how he'd protect the women he cared about, to ensure the destruction of anything or anyone that threatened them. In time he wouldn't be their baby, but their protector and  _their_ caretaker! The brief mental image of every one of them in diapers and calling Henry daddy made him rock hard. But before this fantasy of his could even begin to play out, he finally saw something swirling around in the monster itself. A purple crystal protected by layers of dirt, stone, and whatever else. He could see Mira was attempting to reach it, likely intent of destroying.

A smirk graced Henry's lips as he willed the spear-tip to aim towards the crystal. 

* * *

Something had gone wrong with the baby, that Mira was positive about now. Looking over at him, he launched these powerful spells with abandonment and doing so without any regard for his possible mana exhaustion. He was untrained and uneducated, a toddler playing with something he didn't begin to comprehend or understand. The fact was that he was playing with fire. Even though it was helpful, it also made even more upset. He was going to "burn" himself at this rate.

When she found the time, the baby was most  _certainly_ getting a spanking.

But even with those thoughts, the barrage of magic bolts ensured that Mira could get close enough to the creature. Whatever power he was using, it seemed to harm and stun the beast, which likely saved both their lives. The Death Knight continued to whack and smash away the creature's defenses, allowing her to get her eyes on the purple crystal. She saw the magic that was powering it and realized that she'd need to use an anti-magic shell around it first before she tried anything. There was enough arcane knowledge in her mind, forced into her by the necromancers and liches of the Scourage mind you, to allow Mira to understand magical theories.

And that was destroying powerful conduits of elemental energies resulted in said energies being released en masse. It tended to be quite a violent reaction and one that Mira didn't want to be near when it happened. So she moved swiftly and kept her footing loose, ready to make the knockout attack. 

That was until she felt the energy build-up coming from the baby. What was he doing now? Mira turned around and saw a rather dangerous looking spear of energy appearing in his hands. He held it at the ready, and Mira knew where this was going. The look on his face disturbed Mira, as it was no longer the look of an innocent baby but a young man that thought he was a lot more potent than he was at the moment. She saw him aim at the crystal, and Mira wanted to speak out and stop him.

But her voice, unused for so long, would not reach his ears. So when she saw the spear of light shoot from his hands, time seemed to slow down as her perception attempted to keep track of what followed. She had enough time to watch as the spear of light  _obliterated_ whatever was in its way before it reached the purple crystal. To the creature's credit, the energy surrounding its most valuable component was able to resist the spear of light for a few seconds before it was pierced in an instant.

There was a loud  **crack** as the crystal fragmented and then seemed to implode upon itself before it, and the body of the creature exploded outward. Mira had enough time to register the feeling of several shards hitting her armor at bullet level speeds and embedding themselves in her body. There was a ringing in her ears, her vision distorted, and she had trouble staying on her feet. She had enough time to look over towards the baby.

To her immense relief, he was completely okay, but the look of shock and horror on his face said enough to her. He had no idea what he had done. But she couldn't blame him for that; rather, she'd blame whoever gave him such powerful magic. Mira tried to move towards him, but she staggered and fell to her knees. Looking down at her body, she saw the shards sticking out of her body, big and small ones adorned the front of it. She'd have laughed at how she was turned into a pincushion if she could laugh or care about what happened to her body. The energy seemed to be doing something to her as well.

Was she dying? That should've been impossible. She had recovered from worse wounds, but she was having difficulties even moving right now. Blood trickled down the shards and onto the ground. The baby was running towards her now, and she saw that he had a severe diaper waddle going on in doing so. It was funny to her to notice such a thing. All thoughts about her impending death left her, instead replaced by the happy feelings of now having the chance to introduce herself.

As Mira pulled off her helmet, not wanting to scare him with its terrifying visage, she tried to give a small smile. Instead, all she could do was cough up blood. Try as she might, nothing came out of her mouth aside from the crimson liquid. Mira held up her right hand as ready to touch him when he got near.

'Bad baby...but mama loves you all the same.' The thought seemed to parade around in her mind as she waited for him to approach.

But instead, the darkness took hold of her vision, and Mira lost consciousness soon after.

* * *

When the spear of light left Henry's hands, he felt the power leave him, and something in his demeanor changed. It was like a feeling of emptiness overtook him, and not even the comforting heat in his body could replace the excitement of being so strong. The high he felt was exceeded by a hollowness that caused Henry to realize that he might have just made a mistake.

And when the spear hit the crystal, and the world turned white for a few seconds, and his ears ringed with the explosive release of earthen energies. There was no glory to be had over having killed such a creature by himself, but only concern as he saw that Mira was caught in the blast. At that moment, he had no idea if he just killed Mira. Henry felt himself become so incredibly weak as the dust settled. His brief delusions of grandeur soon became replaced by confusion, concern, and fear over the fate of his companion. 

Reality finally came back to Henry when he felt his diaper getting warm again as he wet himself.

Staggering forward was the woman he had been looking for, a person who he hadn't spoken too and yet somehow he knew quite intimately now. Henry watched as she moved towards him before collapsing to her knees. "Mira!" Henry called out as his senses returned, and he ran as fast as he could towards the Death Knight. He watched as she pulled off her helmet and held up a bloody right arm towards him as if trying to reach out to him before she fell forward.

Raw and unabashed terror gripped Henry's heart as quickly covered the distance and was at her side, "Mira?! Mira, wake up!" He rolled her over and tried to asses how bad she was wounded. Henry was shocked to find shards of metal  _lodged_ into her armor. Blood seeped out from her wounds, causing it to pool around her Mira's body. 

"No, no, no!" Henry cried out as he tried to help her. He looked at her beautiful face, it was pale, and any color from her hair or lips was a dull color. Henry had no idea if this was the cause of blood loss or because she was a Death Knight. Either way, whatever life was in her started to drain fast. He couldn't accept this; he wouldn't let someone die because of his mistake.

"I'll make this better, Mira!" He started to channel the power of the Gift into his body again. He was successful, and he felt the energy return to his arms and hands. Just like he did with Rista, he poured everything he could into his moment and tried to heal all the damages done to Mira's body. 

At first, Henry watched as green and yellow energies cascade across her body. He saw shards being pushed out of her body, flesh beginning to knit itself back together, and the blood loss stopped. But something started going wrong. Henry could feel the powers begin to leave him again, during the moment of trying to get the most significant shards out of her body. It was akin to a flame starting to lose oxygen, slowly fading away until it simply snuffed itself out.

"What? No!" Henry desperately tried to summon more of the power, "Come back! Please!" He grabbed his diaper-bag and attempted to see if it would respond to his will, but alas, there was no luck there. Nothing was responding to him. But why now, at this most crucial moment? The familiar feeling of panic set in, but this time Henry quelled the feeling. If he panicked soon, Mira would most certainly die. He had to dress the wounds, and he knew there were bandages back at the campsite! 

"Hold on, Mira, I'll fix this," Henry spoke aloud, but it was more to himself than anything else. He had no idea how to treat wounds like this, or if Mira would even survive his fumbling attempts. But Henry had to try and do something. As he knelt to pick up Mira, Henry struggled to move her with all this armor she was wearing. Henry wouldn't be able to drag her the entire way back, let alone carry her.

Deciding to make a decision, Henry opted to strip her armor off to altogether remove the weight issue. Removing the armor was very dangerous, though, especially with her wounds not entirely healed, but what choice did he have? Henry could only hope that he recovered enough of her, not just to kill her along the way back to the campsite. 

Henry needed to work fast, so he got to the process of removing her armor. Taking the time to gaze upon the set of armor she wore idly, Henry could tell it was a material he'd never seen before in his life and was of craftsmanship that would've beaten any mortal blacksmith. Perhaps it was made by Scourge artisans? The thought of touch potentially evil magic armor didn't sit right with Henry, but he doubted such a thing would curse him. It took him a few minutes to find all the hidden buckles, latches, and chains that held the armor in place.

He treated the removal of the armor like a surgeon would treat someone with an open chest cavity, carefully to not aggravate any wounds or making a new one. To Henry's luck, most of the embedded shards didn't move at all as he removed the pieces of plate armor. Granted, it was still sickening to hear flesh splinter a few times, and the sight of open wounds caused Henry to not even focus on Mira's growing nudity. Her modesty was protected by a thin pair of bra and panties. Which, from a cursory glance, looked to have seen better days.

Blood had trickled down across her pale body, making Henry almost think she indeed was just a walking corpse now. But as she checked her wounds, he was surprised to feel a minor pulse around her neck. She was still alive! That gave Henry a much-needed boost in confidence; there was still time!

Generally, in an instance like this, Henry might have carried Mira using his shoulders, but considering the state of the shards embedded in her frontside, he opted to lift her. To his embarrassment, even without her armor on, Henry struggled at first to raise her. Now whether it was because Mira was a lot heavier due to muscle mass or because Henry needed to work on his arm strength, remained to be seen. Oddly enough, even with the seriousness of the situation, Henry could feel how soft and supple her flesh was as his fingers pressed into it.

Making his way to the front of the entrance, he struggled to carry her and move in his diaper. Add on the fact that he had no real idea on how to get back to the campsite; Henry was in danger of either getting lost or exhausting himself completely. Already feeling tired from using his magic, the prospect of a simple ten to twenty-minute walk might as well have been a four-hour jog with how he felt. But as Henry got the entrance, he heard chirping and smelled baby powder again. Looking around, he saw that the Cherub was still floating near the entrance. Finally, a break in all of this!

"Hey!" Henry called out to the summoned creature who floated towards him upon being called, "Guide us back to the campsite!" The little floating creature seemed to understand the request and didn't require Henry to ask in some embarrassing fashion. It started to leave behind a glowing golden trail, to which Henry followed as he continued to hold his unconscious companion. 

* * *

'I need to work on my stamina!' Henry mentally told himself as he continued to move through the caves, carrying a still unconscious Mira. His shirt was partly soaked with blood now, and sometimes he could see drops of the crimson liquid trailing behind him. It had been about ten minutes since he started walking and he had no idea about any end in sight. The dark caves, barely illuminated by the glowing plant materials on the wall, coated everything in a dull blue. He could make out the gold trail and heard the Cherub was close by all the same.

Everything about this situation had driven Henry to wonder what had gone wrong. 

He quickly realized it was because of his actions. Mira had been hurt because of him, and now she might be dying because of him wasting his magic. He may have destroyed the monster before them, but upon reflection, he could see that the Death Knight was moving towards ending the battle herself. But instead, he had gotten drunk on whatever power he summoned forth, and she paid for it. To Henry, the issue wasn't that his actions hadn't helped Mira in the fight, it was just that in the end, they caused her more harm than whatever the creature had done to her.

And Henry thought that he'd be  _protecting_ her with this power? Gods, how arrogant of him to think of such a thing. He believed himself a man, but instead, he did something only a child would do, causing more harm than any good. For once, he felt that calling himself a man was a mistake. The diaper around his waist reminded him of a simple truth, though; that he was better off being a baby.

But not yet, he still had a job to do. He created this mess, and he was going to fix it.

The walk back was an awkward thing; more than a few times, Henry almost stumbled and dropped Mira. Whether it was due to the diaper's increasing thick nature or exhaustion remained to be seen. Still, he persevered and kept moving. At one point, he counted his steps and just focused on putting one foot forward. The darkness of the tunnels seemed overwhelming in some locations, causing his fear of the dark to resurface. But the golden trail, the chirping of the cherub, and the feeling of Mira's body kept him going. 

Finally, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The blue fire was still going at the campsite, and it illuminated the entire cavern. As Henry made his way towards it, he felt a surge of energy and started to jog towards that light briskly. His still pronounced waddle made it awkward, but he was able to keep his stride going. A part of him felt no small amount of pride upon making it back here. At the very least, he now had the chance to fix this whole situation.

Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

* * *

All around her was a dark, freezing blizzard. Mira had no idea where she was or what direction to move towards to get out of it. Any time she moved, it felt as if she was walking through knee-high snow, slowing her down to the point of immobility. There was no sound, no color, and no sensation other than a creeping chill that slowly moved from her legs to her lower body. Her body was shivering, something that hadn't happened in a long time. But this cold was something that bit at her very core. It was the only thing she felt now in this miserable place of ice, silence, and darkness.

Was she genuinely dying now? There was some cruelty that she was getting what she had desired these past few months, an end to this existence, but right around the time that she found something worth fighting for, and more importantly, someone to protect. Perhaps there some crueler irony in that he was the one that killed her, but she harbored no ire for that. At least she got to see him one last time.

The cold felt familiar, and in her dying mind, she thought it almost an old friend. For Mira, there would be no more misery, no more pain, and no more self-doubt. All she had to do now was fade away completely. 

* * *

He had placed Mira down near the fire upon his bedroll and hoped that the fire would help her. But he knew that he'd have to take care of the shards first and then apply some healing salve upon her wounds. Moving towards the abundant crates around the campsite, Henry moved towards trying to find anything that can help. Luck was on his side as he found a medical kit and, more importantly, a pair of trolls blood potions! Their regenerative properties would be of more use than a simple healing potion. 

There were also medical tools, including a pair of iron tweezers and a very sharp looking scalpel. It occurred to Henry that he might have to perform just a tiny bit of shard removal from Mira; otherwise, the trolls blood potions wouldn't work effectively due to lingering shard fragments. It was a daunting task for Henry. He had no real idea of how to heal someone. Henry promises himself that when he had the chance, he'd study medicine, healing, and learn how to treat wounds.

Regardless, Henry had to get the shards out of Mira. The prospect of this endeavor scared the hell out of Henry, but he wasn't going to let fail her. All Henry could hope now was that his healing magic would return soon enough to try and ensure that this process was successful. Until then, he had to make do. 

With a shaky hand, Henry grabbed the iron tweezers and moved his hand towards the biggest shard he could see.

* * *

"AUGH!" Mira cried out to the cold darkness as she felt pain move across her entire body now. The biting cold was no longer her sole sensation, and it coexisted alongside this feeling of agony. It felt like being stabbed by a knife before it was pulled out. As she looked down at her body, to which she was quite surprised to see that she was naked, there were glowing pieces of jagged crystal stuck in her body. There had to be dozens embedded in her body — some no bigger than her pinky nail and some the size of small daggers.

She watched as one of the glowing pieces jiggled before a sharp pain hit her mind again. It was unlike anything ever felt before, not even the hairiest of battle wounds compared to this pain. Mira could only cry out as what felt like hours of painful removal assaulted her ethereal body. However, she watched as the shards were removed from her body, one by one, until there was nothing left. A soothing sensation could be felt, and as she glanced down at her naked body, the open wounds from the shards removals began to clear up.

The pain soon left her, but the biting cold remained, and she could still feel herself fade away.

* * *

It had only taken twenty minutes, but to Henry, it felt like an hour. He must have pulled out more than thirty shards before he believed that he got most, if not all, of them. His hands were soaked in blood, but to his surprise, he wasn't freaking out over such a thing. Perhaps he was too exhausted to focus on it; either way, he wasn't freaking out over it, and that was what mattered right now. 

Pouring the troll's blood over the wounds, Henry was happy to see a rather instant reaction as the blood stopped flowing. After a few minutes, the flesh starting knitting itself together again, and for a moment, he believed that Mira would make it now. She hadn't woken up yet, but considering the state she had been in, perhaps that was normal? Henry didn't know if someone was supposed to wake up by now or merely sleep it off. Granted, when Henry died, hadn't he been asleep when Uhzi and Fulrie found him? Too many uncertainties, so Henry opted to try and make Mira comfortable. 

Strange as it was, the first thing he did was gently wash her body with a washcloth. As her wounds were almost fully healed, Henry decided to clean off all the blood, grime, and whatever else was on her body. It was a complicated process, mainly because Henry tried not to stare at the beautiful and  _naked_ woman lying before him, entirely at his mercy. 

He tried not to focus on such things, though, and to his credit, it was easy to do so when he remembered his hands covered in her blood. But try as he might, he couldn't help but admire her body. Mira's body was incredibly well-toned and muscular, the point that he could see stomach abs and well-toned legs. There was no excess fat on her body, but then again, her breasts remained the same incredible size. Her skin tone was a pale, creamy white, likely a sign that she hadn't been out of her armor in quite some time. To his surprise, he saw no pubic hair around her pussy, and he felt a bit of disappointment at its loss. Everything about her body spoke of strength, grace, and persistence mixed with her natural beauty. Her midnight black hair had lost its sheen, but it remained one of her most striking features.

However, it was the signs of past battles and traumas that stood out the most. There were scars raked across Mira's body. Some of them looked like battle-wounds that only Mira could identify. It was clear that Mira had fought for a long time, which only reinforced the idea that Henry screwed up that confrontation with the creature. Perhaps she had a plan in mind; indeed, it didn't take into account someone like Henry intentionally causing the said creature to  _explode_ in front of her.

For Henry, it was a gut-wrenching feeling to know that she was like this because of him. As he stared down at her still body, all he wanted right now was for her to wake up and make this right with Mira. 

"I'm so sorry, Mira." Henry muttered to her as he grabbed her right hand, "But please...please wake up." Upon seeing no reaction, he could grimace as he felt a few tears leak from his eyes, "Please, please, please don't die!" He whispered urgently to her unconscious body. But rather than give in to despair, Henry had to believe that she would wake up. Deciding that he wasn't going to leave her like this, open to the cold world like a slab of meat, the padded traveler grabbed his blanket and curled up next to her, pulling it over them both.

Her body was ice cold, which caused Henry to shiver as he embraced her body. He was wearing a clean shirt at least, but a part of him wondered if he needed to change his diaper. Answering his question, Henry felt a growing warmth at the front of it as the adult baby wet himself. It was a comforting feeling, the warm, wet, and thick diaper as he embraced his caretaker. Cold and unresponsive Mira might be, she had taken care of him like the baby he was. Thus Henry would treat her as the mommy she made herself out to be.

"Please, wake up," Henry muttered as he felt his entire body growing warm, "I love you, mama." Henry didn't seem to notice his hands glowing green and yellow again, or that the Cherub seemed to be chirping quite loudly now.

* * *

'I love you, mama.'

Mira gasped and looked around for where she heard that voice. It was familiar, and something about it caused her to awaken from her stupor. There was something so innocent, so pure, to it. There was a sense of childlike urgency to it. She couldn't pinpoint the sound, but the words triggered something in her mind. Hadn't she been loved and called mama before? Yes, that title meant a lot to her. But then why did she have trouble remember it?

Trying to look around for the source of the voice, she instead saw something in the distance from her. It was two...no  _three_ lights: one yellow, one green, and one gold. Where they always there? It didn't matter; all Mira knew now was an urgency and a growing warmth in her stomach. The snow was still up to her knees now, and she could again feel the lingering agony of whatever had just happened moments before, but Mira felt the need to move  _forward_ towards the lights.

Taking one step forward, Mira felt an agony as she tried to move her body. It was akin to hot knives running across her legs tendons, and she could even feel a piercing pain in her head. Everything about this single motion of movement had brought suffering to her. 

She then took a second step, then a third, and then a fourth, and before long, she was making painful strides towards the lights. The pain was extraordinary, but as if to press her onward, a feeling of warmth grew in her body. Mira would rather feel pain than lose that warmth now. No matter what, she'd make her way towards the lights because it was the only thing she could see in this dreary nightmare of a blizzard.  

As if whatever malevolent force became aware that the pain and hinderances weren't stopping her, Mira could see purple and blue wisps of light form around her body. It took on the appearances of skeletal or bloody hands, grabbing her and trying to stop her from moving forward. Whispers were assaulting her mind now, telling her that redemption for her was impossible. That there was no one waiting for her at the end of this misery. And that she should always be the Lich Kings servant.

Even with the mental and physical assault, Mira continued onward towards the lights. To her immense relief and surprise, they were getting closer. Not only that, she could feel as if things had gotten more manageable now. The snow around her legs began to recede, the blizzard started to lessen, and the colors of the three lights replaced the darkness. The psychic assault had increased though, taunting her and condemning her. The voices even attempt to now rip into her very soul with barbed words. It was like a  _curse_ upon her soul, but one that Mira was trying to beat.

At one point, it became too much, and she stumbled face-first into the snow. The cold was beginning to return, and Mira felt incapable of getting up or moving forward. It was impossible; she couldn't go any further. She was better off just letting it end here and now. 

" _Come on, Mira; you weren't one to back down from a challenge. Besides, you best take care of that big baby. Good luck, my Midnight Star._ " Mira shot up upon hearing that voice. As if something deep in her mind finally woke up, because she knew that voice! Something had changed in her because of that voice. A small trickle of memories began to return to her mind, and for the first time in years since becoming this wretched creature, Mira remembered something of her old life.

"Connor..." She muttered to herself as she could recall the name of her husband, the father of her children, and the man that loved her. How long had it been since she heard his voice or could recall a precious memory of him? The growing warmth now felt like a fire in her breast as the memories returned. The three lights meant more than just an escape from this nightmare; it meant getting her past life back!

Mira pushed herself up, even as the psychic assault weighed down on her now. Every tug on her body brought new levels of pain, but each second brought back memories that fueled her. The first-time meeting Connor, her wedding, the birth of her son and daughter, her parent's proud smiles upon joining the army, and more and more memories acted as fuel to the fire in her body and soul.    

Even though all the pain, Mira felt herself growing to be encouraged to continue onward. She could see that the trinity of lights wasn't too far now. As she started walking forward, it was as if an unseen burden was lifted from her shoulders. The whispers faded away, the pain subsided, and there was no longer any blizzard attempting to halt her progress anymore. The torment was gone now, replaced with a feeling of realization and hope. 

But as she made the final steps towards the lights...other memories began to surface as well. She could recall everything that had done under the Lich Kings command, the deaths caused by her hands, and the nightmares that she had witnessed upon becoming his Death Knight. But worst of all, she recalled with perfect clarity the actions that set her down this path. Her failures towards the people she cared most about and knowing that they were all gone now. 

They were gone because she  _abandoned_ them. 

Mira stopped walking as that recognition of personal failure hit her. Everything that happened to her and her family was, at its core, her fault. She left them to die, left them alone in Lordaeron while it burned into the ground, and then she killed Connor! Her heart ached, her soul cried out in misery, and Mira couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat. 

"Ahh, ahh!" She couldn't cry, and her body felt as if it was impossible to unleash any response to this crippling truth. To gain all this good had required her to gaze upon terrible truths about herself. Mira was a victim of her desires and shortcomings, and her family paid the price. But then what was the point of all of this? What had decided to show her the path to these lights, and to give her memories?

Looking back upon the lights, still shining brightly, Mira needed to know if this was perhaps some redemption or judgment that awaited her? So Mira stood up, even as her body shuddered with her sobbing, and her mind and soul seemingly clashed upon bittersweet and terrible memories, the Death Knight moved towards the Lights.

Upon reaching her salvation, she was dismayed to find that they were just three burning pyres of their colors, as mentioned earlier. No doubt, they were lit in a way to provide someone like her a means to navigate through the blizzard. But there wasn't much here aside from one strange item in particular. Arranged in the center of the three pyres and upon a slightly raised dais, was a baby's bassinet. It was so surprising to see that Mira briefly forgot about the memories plaguing her. Why was this here?

"Ahh, the baby?" That was right; he was still around, wasn't he? But the bassinet before Mira was too small for a baby of his size. It was, however, upon further inspection that Mira noticed something familiar about it. The bassinet was made of wood and made of fine craftsmanship and looked well worn. To her, it looked something that had been passed down. As her hand touched the side of the bassinet, Mira smiled as she could feel something akin to fondness and maternal happiness wash over her.

"Landan," Mira whispered with some heartache, "Anya..." She felt like sobbing again, but this time she held firm. They were gone, but there was another child that needed her help, her protection, and her love. Closing her eyes, she pictured that sweet and innocent baby boy smiling at her with eyes that showed only pure love and need. And though he had the body of a man, his soul was that of a babe. Mira would  _die_ to protect him; she would  _kill_ to keep that purity safe. A Death Knight might bring only misery and pain upon their enemies, but even they could fight and protect something worthwhile.

Everything had led up to this moment for Mira. Her redemption was within grasp, and perhaps even a chance at a new life. 

Mira felt a storm of emotions rolling around in her chest. The memories of a recovered past both delighted and haunted her all in one. But through it all, her purpose was now clear, her redemption obtainable, and a future in reach. Regardless of what came next, she would stand by this baby boy and protect him through this wartorn world. 

The world around her finally broke apart as the three colors expanded out and enveloped her completely.

* * *

She felt a weight upon her body as she came too. Mira felt sluggish, her body hurt, and her head was spinning. Oh, and she was also naked considering her armor was gone. The Death Knight didn't wear much clothing aside from her armor; it wasn't like most adventurers ever seemed to take such things off anyway. As her mind came too, though, her eyes widen as she needed to find the baby!

Quickly sitting up, she was surprised to hear a short yelp and gasp next to her. As she looked down, relief and happiness welled up inside her; it was the baby! 

He looked at her with shock and happiness, "Mira!" He yelled as he embraced and hugged her, tears streamed down his eyes, "You're okay!"

Mira wasn't ready for the sudden and unexpected embrace, even though she had wanted to do this for so long. When was the last time she hugged someone? As she considered it, her mind was hit with a sharp pain that caused her to yell and grasp at her head.

"AHH!" Her shout caused the baby to panic briefly and pull away from her. But Mira couldn't pay attention as the unshakeable tide of memories assailed her mind. All the good, the bad, and the horrific in one go. The curse was gone, but in place came the burden of truth. And for the first time in years, Mira felt herself beginning to cry. It came in heaving sobs that caused her body to shudder violently, if not for the baby holding onto her in the embrace.

"Light, j-just hold Mira, I think I can fix this!" She didn't want him to stop it, though, she needed to feel this moment.

" **NO!** " She shouted aloud, "L-let me have th-this pain, please!"

This moment was the first part of her redemption and, in a way, her new life. Mira had to accept the truth of what was lost before and her failures. All she could do now was hug the one person that cared about her in this world now. And focus on his warmth as years of pent up emotional anguish and loss released at this one moment. 

* * *

It took Mira sometime to calm down from her hysterics. Whatever Henry had done to her had opened the figurative and literal floodgates upon her awakening. Henry didn't try to remember it as watching a Death Knight openly weeping and sobbing, but rather a woman who just freed herself from whatever curse had plagued her. A part of him felt terrible; his actions seemed to have unleashed something that caused Mira to have a near mental breakdown. However, he had done the impossible and given her "life" back.

Nevertheless, Henry was left to pick up the pieces. Where did he even begin in trying to help Mira? He looked over at the almost catatonic woman. Mira had broken from his embrace, likely wanting a little bit of time to herself. She was sitting near the campfire, with her head between her knees and sobbing. Mira looked as if she was trying to curl herself up into a ball. Memories of what happened with Night Elf sprang to mind, but he knew that what she was feeling wasn't fear or anger. Mira said she wanted "the pain." 

Deciding that he wouldn't ask anything more, Henry opted to try and busy himself. There wasn't much to do, though, and that left him with trying to take care of a seemingly broken woman. He idly noticed that the Cherub was still floating around the campsite, which was quite odd. As he tried to focus on the task at hand, he concluded; he was stuck. What was he supposed to do? His experience with soothing crying women was still limited, but he couldn't let this go on without being there for Mira. She had risked life and limb for him; hell, she had been put in this position because of his ineptitude. The least he could do was be there for her. 

As he waddled over to her, he idly noticed that his diaper was getting quite wet. Thankfully, he could probably still go for a while without a change. That was good; he didn't want to suddenly stop whatever he was going to do to change it. The Death Knight either didn't notice or care as he sat down next to her on Mira's left side. Once again, Henry was thankfully for the thick padding as it gave him a nice cushion for his butt.

"Mira?" Henry asked quietly, but he received no response from her. The padded traveler didn't know what to say at this moment. For once, Henry felt embarrassment over his inaction, and a wave of uncertainty welled up inside him. Should he give her space? Was it dangerous to assume that she wanted to talk? There were no words that came to mind to ask her how she was "feeling" or what she wanted to do now. He just wanted to be here for her, to help Mira.

But it was that indecision that ultimately made Henry conclude, perhaps it was best to be nearby, letting Mira know that she wasn't alone in all of this. Henry could recall some of the matrons did that with him, back when he was very young and hardly spoke that they'd sit by his side and wait for him to get better or let him make the first move. He didn't know if a tactic used on an overgrown toddler would apply in this situation, but it was better than nothing. Then again, after being the catalyst in this situation, he didn't know if he wanted to "help" her for fear of causing her further grief.

No, this was different, and he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Okay," Henry started speaking again, "I'll be right here, Mira. I won't go anywhere, okay?" His right hand reached over and gently graced the top of her midnight black hair. Even in her current state, it still felt smooth. Regardless, It was an awkward head pat, but Henry didn't know what else to do. 

Once he pulled his hand away, he was left to stare at the burning fire in front of him. He wondered what they'd do for the next few days? Mira seemed "comfortable" with the idea of him needing diapers and being a baby, but he didn't think it would be appropriate given her current state to go full baby mode. But as Henry considered the future, he felt a cold hand slowly grasp his right hand. Quite shocked, he looked over to see that Mira moved her left hand down, but her face was still buried in between her legs.

She wasn't crying anymore, but he could see her body shaking, and a few sobs escaped from her. Still, this was a good start.

"Thank you..." Henry's eyes widen as he heard her quietly give thanks to him. She sounded terrible, and his heart ached at having been the one to cause all this misery for her. Thoughts drifted back to the Night Elf, and Henry decided that he wasn't going to let this go on. 

Henry felt encouraged to be a little more proactive now, and he scooted closer to Mira. He exchanged, holding her hand in favor of wrapping his entire right arm around her shoulders and bringing their bodies together. He felt Mira stiffen at the proximity of his warm body, and even more so when she felt him kiss the top of her head. That kiss seemed to be the right action, as Henry briefly saw the Death Knights face look at him in surprise as she pulled away from her knees.

A mental cheer went through Henry's mind at the success of his forwardness. Maybe the kiss was a little much, but such displays of affection had to mean something to Mira. 

"Bold of you..." Mira commented to him, but he felt her body relax a little bit, and she even leaned into his embrace. At that moment, Henry felt some surprise now at how well he was doing in regards to helping Mira get better. 'I have a way with women, I guess.' The rather amusing thought came to mind, and Henry chuckled at it and Mira's comment.

Finally, a comfortable silence descended between the two. Henry could see hear occasional sniffles from Mira, but she just seemed more interested in enjoying his embrace. A few times, he saw her eyes were closed, and at one point, he could feel her left arm wrap around his waist. Henry didn't feel like this was a moment between either lovers or a mommy and her baby. It felt more like a pair of people enjoying each other's company after a trying experience. 

All he could hope now was that he had done the right thing for Mira. But as he felt her head lean against his right shoulder, Henry felt like an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness at that moment. 

* * *

Mira couldn't imagine that this was how she'd finally interact with him, that their first, face to face meeting would result in her breaking down into sobbing and him needing to comfort her. Hadn't she been the one fantasizing about it being the other way around? It might have amused her, if not for the upsetting thoughts that weighed upon her heart and mind. 

The last three hours had been trying for her. An avalanche of memories and emotions after  _years_  of mental and emotional numbness meant that a lot of old wounds became opened again. All the things she had done under the Lich Kings command. Each and ever horror she had taken part in, and all those that suffered because of her actions. A piece of Mira almost  _wished_  that whatever he had done to her could be undone. But she smothered those dangerous thoughts before they could take hold of her. After all these years, she  _finally_  had gotten the memories of her previous life back. But it now brought little comfort when being forced to confront what she had done.

Her grief was so intense that it left her unable to move. It was not the tears, the sobbing, or the cursed knowledge of  _knowing_  what actions that brought her to a standstill. No, it was her trying to accept what she had done. Though she could move forward, nothing could ever wipe away what she had done.

Memories that would've been treasured in the past, now they haunted her. Mira's thoughts drifted towards her parents, Connor, Ayna, and Landan. It was impossible to keep the singular repeating idea associated with all of them, failure. She had failed them when they needed her the most, was unable to protect them, and even failed to  _die_  with them.

And her punishment was to become one of Artha's Death Knights. To exist in a state of tormented uncertainty and neverending war, always moving through one wasteland after another. How many years had she spent killing those that were innocent? Even when she and the other Death Knights of the Ebon Blade broke free, even with the Lich King  _finally_  fell...there was no redemption, no light at the end of the tunnel for her. All that was left for Mira was to wander the wastes of Northrend, perhaps hoping to find some death that was she worthy of undertaking. But the lingering curse, those damnable demands of her former prince, prevented her from ever genuinely ending her life. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Death Knights could end their lives willingly; it just had to be slow and agonizing. Perhaps it was part of some failsafe to prevent one from just ending it all in one go. There were indeed a few times where even Mira couldn't go through such a process. 

Sometimes Mira toyed with the idea, the thought of actually ending it all. When she arrived at the Forgotten Shore, there was the consideration to walk into the sea and let the icy waters take her completely — returning to the place where this nightmare all began to be her final resting place. However, the desire to overcome the curse by death was replaced by surprise and curiosity when she spotted a young man toddling around in diapers. The sight amazed her. It even broke her out of her haze for just a few minutes as she remembered seeing something similar in her previous life.

Now she remembered why it brought up such feelings. Watching Ayna and Landan when they were toddlers, the feeling of amusement and love as she saw them playing without a care in the world. They played under the protective gaze of their mother. And Mira knew that she would do anything to protect them. It was for that same reason she left them, to join Prince Arthas and his expedition to destroy the Cult of the Damned and their demonic master, to end the nightmare unfolding in her homeland. To her shame, Mira took up arms and left her children with her parents, hoping that her husband would return from his mission with Royal Intelligence. Mira told herself that she was doing this to protect her family and kingdom. But in her heart, she knew why she indeed left.

She had grown tired of being a mother. 

Mira loved her children, but sometimes she missed being a soldier. She loved being a wife to Connor, but she missed being his  _equal_  and not his subordinate. At the time, Mira wanted to rekindle her dream of becoming a knight, or maybe Mira just tried to remind herself of what she had lost upon having Landan and Ayna. A foolish desire, one that she paid dearly for, time and time again. All this pain and misery, because she wanted to be something other than a mother to her children. Such shame ate at her heart now.

For her returned memories left her with the most serious of afflictions of the what-ifs. Could she have done things differently? Of course, Mira always had a choice, and even at the time when things were at their worst in Northrend, she fought for an attempt to get home. But it was all too late in the end. The one thing she wanted the most was to see her husband and children again, but it was never to be. 

But fate had given her a second chance. The young man, this baby-boy, whose shoulder her head was resting on, had  _saved_  her. Though this "salvation" had brought her great pain, it also had given her great joy. Mira was  _whole_  again; she knew who she was and what she had to do now. She had failed her children, but she would not abandon the child before her. Her purpose was clear after all, but Mira had to recognize specific issues.

For one, the boy before Mira wasn't  _just_  some overgrown baby. Though she hated that he got involved in the battles against that the Rock-Worm, he had clearly shown courage and capabilities. He cared for her, tended her wounds, and practically dragged her through a mile of tunnels. More than that, she had  _tasted_  him in the most embarrassing of ways. To think that she would perform fellatio after all these years, and on such an innocent baby!

Conflict arose in her heart and mind. He looked and acted like a baby, and his soul was that of an infant. But his body and mind were that of a young man budding into adulthood. It was a paradox to her. This was the same boy who had cried and pooped his diapers on the Forgotten Shore. Now he acted as her husband did whenever he had to comfort her. Mira felt his strong arm around her shoulders, his  _warm_  body next to her icy one, and his gentle smile. But it was the kiss that surprised her. And would've had her blushing if such a thing was still possible for her. It was both innocent and comforting, having both the kindness that only a child could have mixed with the confidence and strength that was  _almost_  manly.   

This little diaper-wearing baby boy (man?) was  _wooing_  her, successfully she might add. It would've been one thing to be aroused by him, but feeling affection? That was impossible for Mira. She loved Connor, would always love him even. But Mira didn't want to be alone anymore. Not when she was given this second chance to experience life. And watching this...young man fawn and fuss over her was sweet.

"Brrr!" He spoke up now, disturbing Mira from her thoughts. Looking at him with some concern, she saw that he had a small smile on his face as he looked towards the fire that he had made for them both. It had gone from a rather active fire to a smoldering one. How long had they been together like this? Mira felt a little bad now, especially once she realized that she was quite cold. Here he was, trying to keep her warm in whatever way he could.

An idle thought crossed her mind, a memory of what she and Connor used to do to keep each other warm in the winter. Sex, lots and lots of sex. She gasped so silently that the baby didn't hear her as he went to grab some more firewood. Mira was somewhat thankful that she couldn't blush anymore, her cheeks would've been crimson. It was such a naughty and even obscene thought. Right, she had already gone quite far with blowing the baby-boy, but actual sex? No, she couldn't do that with him, could she?

Mira slowly looked over at him, watching as he gathered up some more firewood. The idea of her being on top of him, or vice versa, and fucking her was...was ludicrous! Granted, while Mira wanted to say that he was a baby, that wasn't true. And it wasn't like his cock couldn't please her. Hell, it had been years since she had last done the dirty deed, so she was due for some sex. But with him? 

Looking over at him, she couldn't deny that she was feeling a growing  _interest_  in the notion. It felt...energizing. When was the last time she felt arousal or lust? It was conflicting though with her desire to protect and care for him, though! But then again, couldn't such things be interchangeable? A shiver went down her spine — the thought of him staring up at her with those precious eyes with pure love. His face contorted into an amalgamation of pleasure, desire, and need. All the while, she was riding his cock and feeling him inside her, feeling that  _warmth_  he seemed to exude moving from across her body as she shuddered from orgasm after orgasm.  

"Ahh," Mira muttered to herself as she felt her body slowly react at the images running through her mind. 

However, in a rather humorous discovery, all thoughts of sex drifted away as she noticed something about the boy's pants. It was so cute that he didn't see, but even more so when she realized that he needed to be changed now. Perhaps Mira should keep in mind that while she could do adult things with him, he'd always needed to be taken care of like a baby.

Finally, it dawned on her how crazy this whole situation had become, and for the first time in almost nine years...Mira giggled aloud.

* * *

Henry almost couldn't believe it when he heard it. A giggle, warped by the magic in her voice, but it was a giggle none the less. Turning around, he saw that Mira had a small grin on her face as she stared at him. Or, more importantly, staring at his bottom. Henry blushed as he realized that in all the excitement, he had forgotten about the state of his diaper. The magic surrounding his diaper had most certainly expanded it outward, making it quite clear even through the thicker trousers that he was wearing a diaper. Henry could still smell the waft of baby powder coming from him, and the abnormally loud crinkling was still there.

But no, what likely caused Mira to giggle was the fact there was a large wet stain on the front and back of his pants! He couldn't believe it; his diaper had leaked?! The poor boy's face got especially red and flushed at not even recognizing that it had leaked. Henry couldn't bear to look over at Mira, who while she wasn't teasing or even saying anything, he didn't want her to see any more of this embarrassing moment. Yes, she had seen in him diapers already, but this was still a rather uncomfortable position to find themselves. His Death Knight guest didn't say anything, but Mira was enthralled with the performance in front of her. 

The fates were playing a "cruel" joke upon Henry as he tried in vain to do something about his current state. In a way, this was helping both of them after such a trying experience. But for Henry, it was quite humiliating as he tried in vain to explain this situation to her.

"I'm s-orry, I think I need t-o c-hange real f-ast!" Henry stammered out and tried to move away, but it seemed that the magic of his diaper was responding to the caretaker present in the room with him. As he prepared to find a spot to change his diaper, a rather quirky set of events happened. First, Henry's trousers seemed to be pulled down by themselves, as if someone had just pantsed him.

"ACK!" Henry called out in surprise at the sudden reveal of his diapered state.

Second, the poor boy lost his footing due to the surprise pantsing. Now with the trousers around his ankles and the wet padding around his waist, he lost his balance. This loss of footing causes him to fall backward and land on his soggy bottom, almost as if presenting the used diaper to Mira.

Finally, the diaper-bag fell to the ground next to the presented infant. Out of it came a host of changing supplies, including a bottle of milk and a rattle for Henry. Fate had laid out Henry, as if saying, "Please change this baby's diaper, now!"

Mira, to her credit, raised an eyebrow at the rather strange event that just transpired before her. She focused on the state of his diaper and the words "Mommy's Baby" adorned on the front of it. 

"Cute..." Mira remarked with a small smile to the embarrassed adult baby lying in front of her. Henry wanted to die at this moment, even if it wasn't the worst experience he'd been in yet. All the work Henry put into being the man at this moment. And it was "ruined" by this strange event. He couldn't believe it, though; it was a magic diaper that actively put him into positions like this! Still, the embarrassment caused him to tear up.

That seemed to get Mira's attention, though, and she was moved so fast that Henry barely noticed before she was at his side. "Shhh..." The Death Knight looked down at him with those winter blue eyes with tenderness as she coo'd at him. "No tears..." And her soothing did work on him. But whatever magic this diaper had wasn't done just yet. 

As Henry was gazing upon at Mira, seeing her maternal side come out stirred something in his loins. Nothing about what she was doing was erotic, but Henry found his desire for her to increase. His mind started replaying all the memories that Connor had of her. Her body, her smile, and the feeling of her lips around his cock. Speaking of it, Henry felt himself getting increasingly hard. It was almost baffling at how fast it was growing as well.

"Mira..." Henry spoke quietly towards the woman kneeling beside him.

The Death Knight had started to gently stroke his hair, lovingly, "I'll change you..." It came out quietly as she pulled away before Henry grabbed her right hand. This action seemed to surprise her, hell it even surprised Henry a little bit. Pulling himself up, Henry looked at Mira in her beautiful eyes. He felt his cock was now aching for a release. Whatever was happening to Henry had given him a fair amount of courage to do something daring.

He kissed Mira.

Henry didn't know what happened now. In the span of a few minutes, his diaper had embarrassingly leaked, he humiliated himself in front of Mira, and it looked like it was going to turn into a  _standard_  diaper change. But instead, Henry felt a powerful urge, a desire even, to kiss Mira. He wanted to taste her body, wanted to fill her with his seed, and wanted to make her happy.

The kiss lingered, and Henry felt like his lips felt like they were caressing an icicle. Mira didn't resist the kiss, though, but she might have been too shocked at what Henry had just done.

He waited a few seconds and figured he might have screwed up, but before he could speak an apology, Mira shocked him by returning the kiss with some more passion.

* * *

His lips tasted  _delightful_ to Mira. They had a milky flavor to them, which seemed to amuse Mira. Looking down at his shocked, blushing face, Mira felt like a woman that had discovered a cute little boy who wanted to have some grown-up fun. In a bizarre inverse, she almost felt like a mother wanting to take care of her child's rather "unique" need. 

Mira was aroused by all of this, even more so upon watching such a humiliating sight. And somehow the baby continued to "woo" her by showing the initiative and kissing her. The kiss was a warm and wet thing, which sent a tingle down her spine. His desire was evident, especially when she felt the front of his diaper and found that he was rock hard. Everything about this situation was...fun? Yes, that was the right word to use. It was fun, along with arousing and enticing.

As she gazes down at him, he looked so weak and vulnerable. His body was a soft thing, though she saw muscles developing. Mira, on the other hand, saw him gazing at her nude, chiseled body. Her body wasn't something that she ever took into consideration, but with her awakened mind, she found herself aware of how strong she looked and felt. This was a good realization, though; it meant that she'd be able to protect him, and her strength would go a long way. 

But here at this moment? Mira found herself enjoying the domination that strength gave her over the vulnerable, skinny, little diaper-boy before her. Even with his magic, he was still a weak thing, and that meant he needed to be cared for in all things. 

And Mira recognized that sex would have to be included. 

"Okay..." Mira started with a small smile, "Baby wants attention..."

The baby must have been quite surprised when she moved and straddled his stomach. He whimpered as he felt the leaky diaper spill just a little more peepee out to the cold ground under him. She'd take care of that wet diaper soon enough, but for now, she had another "duty" to attend too at the moment. Mira lowered her face down to his, her mouth latched onto him, and she began to make out with him aggressively. He squirmed for only a few seconds before he calmed down and relaxed into the kissing.

Mira found herself enjoying the kissing. Then again, how many years had it been since her lips had touched Connor's? Light, how long had it been since another man touched her body? She idly wondered if this count, and when she felt the baby's hands move to grip her ass, even Mira couldn't resist the shocked gasp as his  _hot_ fingers touched such a sensitive place.

She pulled away slightly from the kissing, "N-naughty!" She exclaimed to him with some surprise. His hands shouldn't be roaming her body like that! It was alright for her to do naughty things to him if to ensure that he wouldn't touch himself or do anything terrible. Granted, Mira felt her body tingling further at his touch. Once again, her thoughts turned to him, wanting to mount and fuck her. Memories of letting Connor do that to her used to be a big turn on for the two of them. But she was trying to be the dominant one here; she couldn't let this baby do something like that to her!

Her baby didn't respond, instead opting to raise his mouth towards her right nipple and latching onto it. This familiar sensation caused Mira to stiffen and gasp further. By the Light and the Gods, this felt amazing to Mira! She recalled her children suckling from her breast and her husband similarly stimulating her, but to have  _both_ sensations was driving Mira wild. 

"~Ahh!" She gasped silently to herself in pleasure over the feeling his tongue and mouth trying to get her breastmilk. Right now, she'd give anything to fill his stomach with it and let them enjoy a truly intimate moment. Mira felt the warmth in her body, turning into a heat that was burning inside her. Her womanhood moistened upon this growing desire to  _feel_ him inside her. 

The two of them were starting to awkwardly make out their hands running up and down each other body, but Mira remembered the stiff feeling in the front of his diaper. Reluctantly pulling back, she was rewarded with a whimper from the baby as he stared at her retreating form.

"Hold on..." She gave a small smile to him, "Someone is all stiffy..." Mira pulled back to get a better look at his leaky diaper before started pulling off the tapes. Mira watched with some amusement as the cock sprang to attention once free of its confines. "Someone's peepee is now a  _big_ peepee." Henry gave the sweetest giggle that caused Mira to swoon almost. How could someone be this cute? 

Opting to leave the soaked diaper under his butt, Mira returned to moving her body to lie on top of Henry and went back to kissing him. She could feel his swollen member poking her, trying to get some release, but she wasn't going to let him decide on what to do with it. Mira was the adult here, the one in control even though she could feel her adulthood tightening and begging for some action. Well, alright, then. They might as well both enjoy themselves.

As she pulled back from her kiss, she looked directly at her little man, "Mama's going to let you put your peepee in her, okay?" She idly noticed her throat was hurting from speaking. It had been a long time since she said more than a single sentence to someone.

He gave an enthusiastic nod and a broad smile on his face, "Okay!" Something about this situation made Mira figure out that it would be effortless to make him do anything if she offered some sexual activity in return. Even her husband, Mr. Royal Intelligence, wasn't immune from the promise of sex from her. 

Mira continued speaking, "But you have to get permission from Mama to cum, okay?"

That request seemed to confuse him, but he nodded all the same. 

Smiling, Mira recalled a particular trick she learned from her experiences with Connor. As she moved her body and positioned herself over his cock, she gently teased the boys' nipples and then slowly moved her fingers down to his ribs. Her hand was still quite cold against his warm body, but it was that difference that caused his body further stimulation. He shivered from the pleasure, which in turn caused Mira to feel in control and wanting him. Moving her right hand back over his chest, Mira positioned herself and used her left hand to grab his hot, throbbing cock and gently slid it into her moist slit.

'Oh...oh, light!' He wasn't big as Connor, but that was fine for her. He was just the right size, and he filled her up quite nicely. Mira felt like her body was on fire now, and the entire mind focused on this moment to a razor's edge. A part of her wondered what Connor would think about her, and she felt some guilt, but she remembered that Connor always wanted her to be happy. They had both told themselves if one of them died in the battle, the other would move on and find new love. Something told her that Connor would not hold this moment, or any future moments like this, against her.

So right now, Mira felt like she was doing the right thing. The baby below her squirmed and gasp and even gurgled in pleasure at the feeling. Everything at this moment was between two people that cared for each other, perhaps also loved one another to a certain extent. 

Mira knew that she wasn't doing anything wrong now, and that made her feel beautiful.

* * *

Henry didn't know how things got to this point, but he had no qualms about it all! 

One of the most beautiful creatures he had met yet was fucking him, called her his mama, and looked to be in pure bliss as well. It was an awkward event, to say the least, as Mira's body was quite cold. Thankfully, his magic seemed to be warming her up, and it made kissing her a lot more tolerable. He even mustered enough courage to latch onto to right nipple and suckled from it. The feeling of her tits in his mouth tasted divine, if not a little cold. Too bad she couldn't produce any milk. Henry found a humorous notion in that drinking her breastmilk if it would count as "ice-milk."

When she started calling him baby, he allowed himself to fall into the role quickly enough. Baby Henry was out, but his adult side was still in charge of experiencing this whole situation. But something at the back of his mind was telling him that he hadn't this reward. Lingering guilt and despair ate at Henry over what he had done to put Mira into a position that left her almost dead. Hadn't he told himself he was better off being a baby? Just because everything had ended up this way, didn't make Henry forget that he was the one that put Mira into this position. He couldn't shrug this off with a "alls well that ends well" and not learn any lesson.

But as he felt Mira's hands trail down his chest and his cock beginning to enter her body, it was difficult to not think of himself as a man that scored big time. However, Henry couldn't allow himself to feel that way. Mira might not have held a grudge, but he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't tell her how he felt.

As he watched the black-haired beauty enjoying the moment with her eyes closed, Henry felt the need to speak up, "Mama!" He gasped as she slowly moved up and down his cock, "I'm sorry for hurting you!" Henry suddenly blurted out. Mira paused in her movements to look down at him.

"Hmm?" She questioned wordless to Henry.

Henry looked away, "Back with the monster, when I threw that magic spell at it, and it exploded! It hurt you so much that I thought you were going to die." To his immense embarrassment, he felt tears stinging at his eyes. Henry couldn't believe that he was going to cry during sex of all things!

Mira paused for only a brief second before she continued moving her hips around his cock, "Mama forgives you, but you'll also be punished later for not being careful." Henry perked up upon seeing the small smile on her face. There was something serene about the look, also patronizing about it as well. She knew that he had fucked up, caused her trouble, but she even forgave him for it  _because_ he didn't know any better. 

And she was right, he didn't know any better, and he was going to get punished for it! To his surprise, it felt like she had accepted his apology to a certain extent. Here he was, ready to pour his heart to Mira, yet she handled him like she would a toddler who did something stupid but could also be fixed. 

It was hard to describe the feeling, but Henry felt both in awe and relieved. Not one of his girls had yet to defuse such a tense situation with only a few words. Henry wondered if that was something she picked up as a soldier or as a mother. By the Light, the Gods, and Loa...she could probably give Valrah a run for her money in terms of mommy prowess. 

Henry gasped in pleasure as he felt her womanhood tightening around his cock, "I-I'm sorry for being careless!"

The sound of smacking flesh reverberated around the campsite as Mira spoke, "You...should be! Babies shouldn't be fighting!"

She was right about that, Henry was a baby, and he hadn't fought anything in a while before that rock monster. What the hell had he been thinking? Half an hour before that fight, Henry had been sobbing because of a messy diaper. The night before, he was practically reduced to tears because he couldn't jerk off in his diaper! His adult side just got him into trouble during the worst moments. He was better of just being a baby.

But even those thoughts were disrupted as he felt a burning desire to cum. "Ahh, Mama...I-I..." He tried to gasp out what he needed to say, but Mira seemed to understand what was happening now.

"Ahh, just hold on a little longer!" She ordered, and Henry tried to obey, "If you cum before I say so, you'll get another punishment."

Henry tried not to focus on the approaching climax to their lovemaking, but he felt like he was at his limits. Mira seemed to increase the tempo of her body's movements, which was causing Henry's mind to get a little wild with wanting to cum. The prospect of punishment didn't seem that bad.

She spoke up again, "I want you to promise me you'll never do anything stupid like that again!" Mira was speaking with the authority granted to her by being a mother and soldier. Henry noticed that her voice was a little loud when she spoke now though he could still detect the pleasure in it as well.

"I-I promise!" Henry readily obeyed that request. 

Mira's hands were now grasping Henry's sides, "A-and yo-you will come to me for diaper changes, feedings, and anything else, baby-related!"

Well, that was a no brainer, and he could easily accept that request. "Yes, mama!"

The Death Knight looked just about done as well, but she lowered herself and looked at Henry in his eyes, "And promise that you'll never leave me!"

Hearing that requested caused Henry to pause in just about everything as he processed that in his mind, "W-what?" Henry could recall Connor's words that he was free to make Mira into his "wife" or anything else he saw fit. The thought hadn't crossed his mind since this all started. But the idea that Mira would want to stick by his side. 

"Uhh, well, uh, I mean." Henry didn't know how to answer this in any way that didn't result in Mira getting upset, "I-I have other people that I love as well!"

That line confused Mira, "What?"

Henry's embarrassment took on a new meaning as he tried not to brag, "I mean, I have other women in my life that I kind of, uh, well I kind of love some of them. At least I think I love them."

"...I-I'm not your first?" Henry blinked as he heard the disappointment in Mira's words. She was even looking at Henry in a new light upon this revaluation. "We need to talk about this more." She kept looking at Henry though with this glowing blue eyes, which now had a spark of life in them, "But promise me you'll never leave me."

'She wasn't upset about me having other women? She doesn't want to be alone.' Henry stared for a few seconds before he allowed for  _one_ more adult action in this instance. He leaned his neck upwards and closed the distance to kiss her on the lips, "I promise I won't leave you."

He saw her body relax even more, and the smile he got from her caused Henry's heart to beat incredibly fast, so much so that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Once again, Henry was envious of Connor for marrying a woman like Mira.

Mira's smile turned a little more predatory upon hearing what she wanted to hear, "Good boy, mama will let you cum now." And with an unexpected shock, she and Henry returned to what they were doing before. Henry's loins were starting to enjoy the lukewarm snatch, considering it felt almost like cooling relief upon his cock. There was the added sensation of the wet diaper under his butt, and the warmth it brought to his testicles was a _unique_ feeling compared to when he fucked Tixi. The cold air of the cave kept his body temperature at a near-perfect degree as the two of them figuratively burned with passion. His hand was tightly gripping Mira's hips, and he was practically guiding her body up and down as she moved in tandem. Henry's hips were bucking slightly, but Mira seemed to take the lead in this sexual escapade. 

The need to cum was intense now. The sexual pleasure brought on by whatever magic in the diaper made the baby boy feel his balls tighten as they prepared to unleash a massive load into Mira's body. Henry tried to say something, but all that came out was gasping and some whimpering. He could hear little noises coming from Mira as well before she started to arch her back. As he stared up at her, the lighting gave her a light shine, and Henry could see what looked to be a green and yellow outline around her body. The scars on her body didn't seem so noticeable now. Her black hair seemed almost to devour the light, and her blue eyes were like burning sapphires as they gazed down at him.

Henry felt as if he briefly stared into her very soul. There was power, strength, determination, and desire mixed with uncertainty, grief, and regret. But what startled him was the look of  _dependence_ towards him. He was her baby, but Henry was her savior. Henry felt as if he was looking at someone that would follow him to whatever end, and a part of him felt an emotional bond that he yet to develop with any of girls, save for perhaps Valrah.

Perhaps this was love? Henry didn't know, but right now, Mira just wanted to be with him at this moment and every moment afterward.

"GAH!" Henry cried out in pleasure when he reached his limit and felt his loins tighten as he orgasmed inside Mira. The feeling of the release felt like the first time with Valrah, and at that moment, Henry felt his mind briefly slip away as his baby side took over. He knew that he'd be safe and sound though, Mira would see to it.

* * *

"Ahhh, oh, Light!" Mira moaned as she felt her womanhood tighten around the baby's cock as they came as one. Mira did wince slightly from the strain on her voice box as exclaimed in pleasure. Years of near utter silence hadn't done wonders to it. Still, it didn't detract from how great she was feeling right now. It all nearly brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of the first time that she and Connor made love, how a warm blanket of love and desire washed over her in the climax. The baby below her wasn't some master at sex, but whatever magic he had inadvertently used made the whole experience incredibly pleasurable. True, she had to do  _most_ of the work, but she accepted that as a necessity. Still, the baby followed all her instructions and made sure he'd follow her commands.

Mira felt renewed all the same, at least physically. As the pleasurable haze wafted away from the front of her mind, she realized that things were likely going to be a bit more awkward between the two of them. Mira had the decency to look a little embarrassed as she looked down at her lover before she blinked in surprise at what she saw.

Rather than embarrassed or looking smug, the baby boy was gently sucking his thumb and looking at the floating creature he summoned. She quickly noticed what had happened, especially after her time observing him. The young man she had been with was gone. In his place was a toddler enthralled by the colorful creature and the taste of his thumb in his mouth.

The sight brought a small smile to her face (another thing that Mira was finding easier to do) and decided to get his attention by tickling his stomach. Her children used to love it when she did that to them. And it seemed that the baby responded the same way. He gave the cutest laughter before looking at her with a rapt toddler-like focus. Mira gasped as she now got a look at his eyes. There were innocence and purity in them, but a hint of intelligence and recognition as well. The young man was still there, either watching or perhaps asleep, but the baby was in control at the moment. 

She watched as he pulled himself up, meaning he had enough awareness of locomotion and squirmed as she was still straddling him. "Oh, hold on..." Mira got off him, just in time to be embraced by him in an awkward hug. She winced upon feeling his seed spill out of her folds. It didn't help that his lower half was still covered in their lovemaking and his piss. Mira needed to get that messy little cock of his into a diaper.  

But he surprised her when he shouted "mama, mama, mama!" to her with uncontrollable excitement into the crook of her neck as they hugged. Something about his words caused her entire body to stiffen, and her mind shut down for a brief second. He had already called her "mama" a few times, but hearing him say with childish glee and certainty...Mira couldn't stop the few tears from trickling down her cheeks. Mira had no idea how long he'd be like this, especially since she knew there was a young man that yearned to be out as well, but she'd cherish these moments for as long as they were together and perhaps even if they ever departed.

"Yes," Mira breathed out as she hugged him with no small amount of strength, "Mama's here. Mama loves you. I'll always be here." He hugged her back with all his strength as well, and she felt about Landan and Anya and the last hug she shared with them. 'Never again.' The Death Knight promised herself that she'd always be at his side. They enjoyed the moment for perhaps a couple of minutes before Mira's pulled back and kiss him on the forehead before speaking up.

"Okay, diaper time." She remarked, and that seemed to excite Henry.

"Diapie, diapie, diapie!" He cheered, and Mira giggled at his excitement. His changing supplies had already been laid out before their lovemaking, but Mira figured she'd do something a little different.

"I think two diapers would be better for you." She remarked, but Henry gave no indication aside from sucking on his thumb again as he waited for his new diaper. His new Death Knight mommy wasted no time in getting him cleaned up with a washcloth, removing the piss and cum from his crotch. Mira enjoyed covering his lower half in baby powder, and Henry enjoyed it as well, especially as Mira rubbed the powder into his skin. 

Like last night, Mira performed the same trick as she had done by creating a first and second layer using two nighttime diapers. Henry seemed to marvel at how thick and puffy the diaper around his waist was, but he seemed annoyed as he tried poking for something. Mira instantly picked up what he was trying to do.

"No," She gently slapped his hands away from the front of his diaper, "No touching your peepee. Babies don't do that; they get their mommies to do it for them." Henry seemed unamused but didn't argue with the tone she was giving him. Though Henry soon giggled as she watched Mira start to clean herself.

Mira figured that perhaps it would be best to clean up her mess left behind from their intercourse. And if Mira was entirely honest with herself, she likely didn't smell all that great. Granted, she didn't have many options right now, and she wasn't keen on sifting through these boxes to find some soap. So he made do with the only options available to her.

Henry watched with rapt attention as she washed herself with a cleaning rag, but then started to giggle as he saw Mira start to apply baby powder to herself.

"Stop laughing; mama doesn't want to smell bad." And even Mira felt as if she could feel a heated blush upon her face. As she raised her hands to her cheeks, she gasped when she could feel the heat from her embarrassment!

'In only a few hours, his magic has restored more life to me than most healers, who is this child?!' Mira looked at the giggling baby with some higher level of appreciation. He was quite a mystery.

As she finished cleaning herself, she grabbed the rattle and the bottle of milk. Walking over to Henry, she held the rattle out to Henry, who gleeful took it and started to play with it. Smirking, Mira followed up but bending down and scooping Henry up with her considerable strength, balancing him on the hip. She took a few steps towards the fire, which had dimmed considerably. 

Mira fixed that with firing another bolt of her witchfire.

She gasped aloud as the bolt of fire came as  _golden_ as opposed to its usual icy blue. "How...?" Mira turned down to look at the only possible reason for the change and saw that the rattle enthralled henry. Once again, Mira wondered what type of person walked, err, waddled into her life.

The fire burned a golden color, bathing the entire cave in a mellow feeling. As Mira took a spot at a nearby bench, she positioned Henry so that his puffy ass was in her lap. Mira promptly held the nipple of the bottle out to him as if in the offering, which he gladly took into his mouth and started to suckle from it greedily. 

She smirked at him "I can tell you must've sucked your mothers' teats dry..." That line, however, caused her to frown. Gods, his parents, what would they think of him if they saw him like this with her? What about those other women he mentioned? She didn't want to intrude upon his life or cause him unnecessary trouble. But then again, if anyone cared about him why they would  _ever_ allow him to wander off into Northrend of all places? But the questions remained. Did he have a life that couldn't let for someone like Mira to be in it? Did he have a lover that would grow jealous or angry at him for being with Mira?

Looking down at him, innocently slurping away at his bottle, Mira wondered about him again. Such as what did he want from her? Where did he wish to go in this strange land? And what were his goals? 

Then a rather humorous realization hit Mira.

"I bet you have a name, don't you?" She looked down at him, "I can't certainly call you 'baby,' even if that fits you quite a bit."

To her surprise, this seemed to get his attention. He pulled away from the bottle with milk dribbling down his lips and spoke up, "Henry!"

She blinked at the sudden announcement, "Henry?"

Her baby boy nodded excitedly, "Henry!" He said with some pride before getting back on finishing his delicious milk. Overhead, the strange glowing creature was chirping, which seemed to get this."Henry's" attention, as well.

"Huh, Henry." Mira smiled down at him, "Well, nice to meet you. I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together."

He didn't respond at first, but he did stop drinking from his baba. Mira watched with some confusion as his face seemed preoccupied with something, and then he started grunting. The Death Knight didn't understand at first until she could recall her children having similar looks whenever they...

A muffled series of flatulence could be heard originating from the backside of his diaper, and thanks to the thickness, Mira barely noticed it getting quite warm and a little bit puffer as Henry messed himself in her lap. He didn't even seem to care as he went back to suckling from the bottle.

Mira stared in shock before a brief moment of laughter rang from her sore throat, "You are too cute." She hugged him and brought his head closer to her breasts, which he seemed to enjoy.

At that moment, Mira found warmth, found enjoyment, and, more importantly, found peace with holding Henry in her arms.

* * *

The blizzard outside their temporary refugee raged intently, blanketing the Dragonblight in snow and ice. 

But inside a forgotten cave system, a pair of weary travelers found comfort in each other's arms. One even found a new purpose and a path of redemption in this miserable realm. The future remained uncertain, but for Henry, he found a companion that would stick with him to whatever end awaited him. 

And for Mira, she found a chance at being a mother, a protector, a lover, and a companion to someone in need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I got one more chapter for this entire...book? I mean I guess this counts as a book (the word count certainly exceeds the average dimestore novel count I imagine.) And I think it might be best to make a "sequel" story and use the AO3 system of linking stories to make a full Traveler series. But I'll be real and say that I have zero ideas where to go with the main plot right now. Yes, there is plenty to work with here, but rather than force the idea I think I will take some time off from the main storyline as I attempt to create something like a roadmap.
> 
> Does that mean this will turn into some grand, epic story? Fuck no, this is all just fapfiction. Hell, I've even hinted that there are real heroes taking care of shit anyway, so guys like Henry are free to do what (and who) they want in Azeroth.
> 
> No, I'll create some general idea for an overarching plotline and wing the story out to some satisfactory conclusion.
> 
> In the meanwhile, I think it would be a fun and exciting idea to create another series exploring all the characters that Henry has influenced and their own crazy; diaper filled adventures. I have the general plan for likely 14+ stories, which could take an entire year to write out (and that gives me time to think up something for the main storyline) So yeah, that'll be the next major project in mind.
> 
> Finally, just giving a heads up but the next chapter might be 3-4 weeks away, depending on inspiration/time. 
> 
> Anyway, hope the people reading this enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Interlude: Understanding and Mutual Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a cave for a while, Henry and Mira get to know each other a little better. There isn't much else to do, and the two certainly need to come to some understanding of the journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not the last chapter. The next will be the last chapter for this book. I promise. 
> 
> Why did it take so long to get this one out? Lots of IRL issues and whatnot. Either way, I hope people enjoy it, it's 36,000 words.

**Understanding and Mutual Discoveries**

Henry learned that the weather in the Dragonblight was likely a defensive measure. Because in the end, the blizzard lasted for three whole days, but he was getting ahead of himself. The blizzard was still going, it was nonstop snowing, hailing, and high-speed winds that would've torn apart anyone too unlucky or stupid enough to be outside in it. So Henry and Mira were left in their refuge for the time being. This development consequently meant the two of them had to pass the time.

Unsurprisingly, and after everything that had happened between them, they had more than a few readily available options.

Baby Henry stayed active for the rest of the night following their first real meeting, and into the next day as well. For Mira, this was a time to focus and enjoy spending time with her new "child" in a way that they could both enjoy. 

"Now-now, no kicking..." Mira chided the baby gently as she changed his wet diaper. Henry giggled as he felt Mira wipe him, the feeling causing him to kick his legs in excitement. The Death Knight gave him a small smile and moved onto powdering him. For Mira Atterton, she had taken to her adult baby ward quickly enough and found that taking care of him like this was almost relaxing. Mira had forgotten the feeling of having someone depend and love you unconditionally. Every time Henry would look at her, she saw the same look that her children had given her time and time again. Sometimes Mira felt pain in her heart when she thought about it. The thought of never seeing her children smiles again weighed heavily on the Death Knights mind. Specific dark memories would surface from time to time, as well.

But as she gazed upon the looks of delight, adoration, and love from Henry, it made Mira feel as if everything would be okay. That while she might not be able to have back what was lost, Mira could at least have him and not be alone. It made her feel wanted, gave her a purpose, and the bonus was that he was so cute! The mental relief alone was worthwhile, but Henry made Mira realize how much fun it was to have an adult baby around her. True, the messes were more adult-sized, and he could be quite a handful, but it made her excited and aroused seeing someone depend on her like this as an adult. Maybe it was a holdover from Mira's army days, but she liked giving orders and making people obey them.

Henry's giggling, which was turning into laughter now, brought Mira out of her thoughts. Looking down, she saw that she had given his penis a little too much attention and was now red and hard. The Death Knight gave a good-natured sigh at the now erect member. It seems that even in his babyish state, an adult male was indeed still quite sexually active. Mira was partly to blame for it. If she wasn't physically stimulating him, she was most certainly giving him enough to stare at all the time. The Death Knight hadn't donned any new clothing or retrieved her armor, leaving her completely nude. There was no issue for Mira; the cold didn't bother her anyway.

It amused as she saw the look in his eyes and knew that Baby Henry had some adult thoughts lingering around his little perverted mind as his gaze lingered on her body. Mira enjoyed the attention from him. It was better than a look of fear or disgust that she had received from others upon becoming a free woman. Besides, Mira was someone that took great pride in her body. Seeing someone like Henry appreciate her like this reminded her that she was still a woman that could stop a man in his tracks. Even the idea of nudity in this matter didn't bother Mira. She could recall entire liberty leaves, where she and Connor were naked the whole time and just going back and forth between loving one another. In hindsight, she was sex-crazed during this time but only with her future husband.

Now though, she had someone else in her life that likewise seemed to enjoy her casual nudity. Mira would catch Henry regularly staring at her breasts, her pussy, and even her ass. Oddly enough, he also stared at her scars with the same gleam in his eyes. Did he find them attractive? That in itself wasn't odd, Mira had heard that Orc men enjoyed seeing battle scars on their women, as it showed they were reliable. But Henry was still human, and his mentality was that of a baby. Perhaps for him, they signified that Mira was mighty in her own right, and that meant she'd protect him. How adorable, a young man that wasn't afraid of being the weaker partner.  

"Let mama take care of that..." She spoke as she looked at Henry in his eyes as she lowered her body. Mira could smell the baby powder as her head was at this crotches level now, though she didn't mind it. Certainly was better than just general body odor or the smell of piss. Henry started to get excited as he realized what his mama was about to do with him, and his body shook as he felt Mira's hands grab hold as his shaft.

Mira found it odd how much she enjoyed giving him blow jobs, but it probably helped that his taste was divine. A part of her enjoyed the taboo feeling of dominating him like this, making him quake and shiver at her touch and the sense of her still cold mouth wrapped around his cock. A child's innocence, mixed with an adult's body and desire. Well, it helped that a young man like him trusted Mira in such a vulnerable position that made it consensual between the two of them.

Her baby boy gasped loudly and throaty when her lips wrapped around his cock and started to blow him. Mira caught the look of excitement mixed with confusion and surprise on his face at the sensations he likely felt at that moment. Henry had gone quiet now, save for a small whimper, or a moan escaping from his mouth.

"Gah, ah, bah!" A few words were uttered out, but it was something akin to an infant's gurgle mixed with a person's mind going blank. Mira would've giggled at the look of contentment on his face, but she just worked her mouth around his cock.

'That's it, Henry, just let mama take care of you.' Mira thought to herself, 'Just let me make things all the better for you, and you'll be back in diapers.' He needed to be his diapers; it amazed Mira how much he'd use them. Henry had already gone through  _two_  double diaper combos, and he seemed to be trying to play with himself through his diapers regularly. She discovered that he needed and wanted to be wearing diapers. He was a baby but also a man that enjoyed them quite a bit. 

Well, that was fine with Mira, save for the masturbation, which she stopped every time he tried it. However, as soon as his adult side came back, she'd be sure to lay some ground rules with him. But for now, she made sure to take care of Henry's _every_  need and enjoy the moments as they come. 

Speaking of "come," Henry didn't wait too much longer and came with inside Mira's mouth with a delightful sounding gurgle. Mira felt her mouth and throat fill up with  _hot_  seed that tasted delicious. The baby boy meanwhile had laid back down on his blanket and started sucking on his thumb, tuckered out from his release. Mira pulled back from his dripping cock and loudly swallowed his seed in one gulp, and was amazed to find that it soothed her sore throat as it went down. In all her time on Azeroth, she'd yet to hear about a healer having cum that could  _heal_  someone.

"You take a lot of work..." She spoke quietly to Henry as she grabbed the discarded cleaning rag, "But you are quite interesting..." Mira started to clean his dirtied cock up, causing Henry to giggle slightly and kick his legs, "Hold on, you'll be in your diapers soon enough..." She'd get the thick ones for him, maybe the ones that had little dragon whelps and suns on it.

All Henry did was patiently wait for whatever his mama did next, content in whatever she did with him.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed into a relative period of fun for the two of them. To Mira observations, she found that Henry honestly had all the mannerisms of a toddler in this mode. Henry directed all his focus towards Mira. For one, he was quite a needy child. Henry would cry just like a toddler whenever he fell on his padded rear or became frustrated over something. A wet or messy diaper only made him cry when it likely got too cold; otherwise, she had to stop him from playing with himself after he did either one. At the very least, he didn't try to take off his diapers, which was a small miracle for the Death Knight.

He also enjoyed physical contact quite a bit, as Mira saw that Henry was someone that enjoyed sucking from breasts, as he'd always try to get his lips around her chest. Henry also loved to hug Mira, especially when trying to get at her breasts and seemed quite content with resting on her body (granted Mira saw him shiver a few times due to her lack of body heat), and he enjoyed getting kisses from her. Any time she touched him in some tender fashion, Henry acted almost like a cat and leaned into the feeling of her hands touching him. A few times, she almost thought he was purring. He was a sweet, loving, and happy baby.

Mira also discovered, to her amusement and delight, that he was obedient and submissive. 

Henry obeyed all her directions and commands, never once being fussy aside from when he was in a used diaper. When it was time to feed him, she quietly patted her lap, and he'd crawl over to it, get comfortable and start suckling from the bottle or taking a spoonful of something to eat. He didn't resist whenever Mira checked his diaper, and only whined slightly when the Death Knight told him to stop touching his diaper. Anything she asked of him, to the best of his infantile abilities, he did so without question. Mira cared and protected him, and as such, he gladly submitted to her authority. 

His submissiveness was peculiar, but not unwelcomed. But what surprised Mira was that it showed up in even in his baby mode. Perhaps in some ways that shouldn't surprise her, a child always submits an adult figure, but for Henry, he seemed to do things that were quite embarrassing to anyone watching. Well, aside from his usual activities, but Mira found it impressive watching him go above and beyond in humiliating himself. 

For starters, Henry always made sure that Mira was towering over him in some form or fashion. Henry was only an inch or two shorter than Mira, so that didn't mean much in height difference. But whenever she was standing, he'd be sitting, and whenever Mira sat down, he'd be laying on his back looking up at her. He was trying to make himself feel a little smaller, akin to a mother looking down at a child, although this particular tactic also gave him a very wide few of her naked body. Either way, Mira found that Henry liked to be both physically and figuratively looked down upon by his caretaker. 

Then there was his presenting of his diapers, which he seemed to take great glee in being noticed. Henry had forgone wearing pants, even though it was cold in the cave, and Mira tried to put him in them, but instead, Henry opted to play with the infantile garment wholly exposed. He kept his padded rear up in the air by Mira whenever he was lying on the ground. It certainly made checking his diapers easier, which also seemed to get him excited. Mira learned that he  _loved_  whenever she pointed out how cute he looked in them, in whatever way she thought possible. He seemed  _fascinated_  whenever he had the chance to notice him going in his diapers, and even tried to get Mira to see him doing it. And of course, there was the humping. Dry, wet, or messy, Henry would be trying to rub one out, even after all the times Mira told him to stop. That made her realize he had no shame about his diapers when he was like this, which almost impressed Mira.

Finally, there was the fact that Mira could seemingly do anything physically to him, and he wouldn't resist. It was almost like he was conditioned in a way, which was probably the truth...though the Death Knight wondered why he seemed to spread eagle in some instances as if he was waiting for Mira to mount the top of him. But otherwise, Henry offers no resistance whenever she grabbed him to change his diaper, feed him, or carry him. This control made it easier to put him on her schedule in regards to what needed to be taken care of, and also to ensure he obeyed her instructions. Either that or Mira would have to get very stern with him.

Oh yes, there was that one time that Henry wasn't paying attention and kept moving about in her lap during a bottle feeding. Mira had to get a little tough on him, but Mira never raised her voice or yelled at her children. All she had to do was use the "voice" to get their attention. It was a well-honed tactic she picked up from her days as a sergeant in the army that was useful in childrearing as well she found.

To her surprise, though, it was so effective in Henry, she saw him stop moving and promptly wet his diaper out of fear. Perhaps she underestimated how scary the "voice" was now with the Death Knight enhancements. But it served to make Henry obey her commands from then on. Henry was indeed a perfect baby, albeit a needy one, trapped in an adult's body.

But Mira enjoyed that about him, his honest and happy submission to her control. She liked having this power over him, but Mira didn't abuse it; she wouldn't betray his trust or feelings. His love was precious to her. It made her feel wanted and needed and made her feel like a mother again. There were some issues with how this would be like in practicality. The Death Knight knew that the outside world wouldn't always accept him like this, either mocking him at best or scorning him at worst. All this trust given to her meant that Mira had to protect him, not just from physical threats but also from ridicule and hate.

Looking down at the little boy playing with his summoned creature, Mira realized that she would need to speak to his adult side about this and many more. Their previous conversation had abruptly ended. Sooner or later, he'd have to come back to being his "mature" self. 

Mira's musing was interrupted by the feeling of warm and wet lips latching onto her left nipple. Looking down, she saw Henry with an intense look on his face as he tried to suckle non-existant milk from her breasts. The Death Knight laughed his persistence.

"Sweetie, no matter how many times you try, there is no milk," Her words didn't register with him as he kept suckling, Mira shivering a few times as he felt his hot tongue against her cold nipples. She used this closeness to feel his diapers and assessed if they needed to be changed yet. A maternal sigh escaped from Mira's lips as she pressed poop in the back and wet in the front of his diapers. Light bless this magic diaper bag of his because Henry went through diapers like no-one else.

"Though I suppose there aren't too many adults in diapers these days," Mira muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

Across Azeroth, several adults in diapers promptly sneezed and wet themselves at the same time.

* * *

"Either way, it goes to show that you need to be wearing more layers." The Death Knight remarked to the baby, still suckling away at her nipple, though it looked as if Henry was now resting his head against her breast. She smiled and gently patted the back of his diaper, content to let him rest. Well, there was hopefully time tomorrow to talk to Henry about this situation.

But for now, she just enjoyed the moment with him.

* * *

The rest of the night passed into relative comfort, requiring Mira to change Henry one more time and feed him before he tuckered himself out for the night. The Death Knight, no longer needing sleep, lay next to him the entire night and kept a comforting vigil over him. A part of Mira hated this, as lying next to him for prolonged periods seemed to cause him to shiver due to her low body heat. Still, she could bundle him up in blankets and cuddle him that way, but Mira wanted skin to skin. Henry's body heat was enticing to her; it made her feel like she could actually close her eyes and perhaps pretend to dream. Instead, she took the time to think about the baby sleeping beside her.

Everything about him was so desirable to a woman like her, especially after what had happened. He gave her love, companionship, trust, and purpose. And even after all of that, he somehow had abilities that could also make her _feel_ things again. How long had it been since she had last cried, or smiled, or laughed? People didn't understand what it was like to go through years without feeling anything. To not able to cope with the tragedy unfolding around them. So many Death Knights remained unable to even show emotions to people that were once friends or family. To walk through life just as she had, dazed and soul-bound. 

But Henry brought her back, whether it was through action or inaction didn't matter to Mira. The pain was worth every second of being "alive" in the metaphorical sense. It was worth every second being with her little boy.

However, the nagging thoughts returned to Mira's minds and threatened to bring a crushing reality upon her. She was getting caught in a possible fantasy involving her being Henry's mother and nothing after that. A barrage of questions assaulted her inner thoughts, and the Death Knight realized that she had no means actually to take care of him in the long term. Not only that, what did he want to do? A selfish idea ran through her mind that Henry shouldn't have a choice; he was just a baby. But she had no delusion nor an inclination to force a role upon him. Light knows that she was intimate with such dangerous desires.

No, Mira wouldn't force anything upon him. Whatever he desired, she'd obey it completely and utterly.

"Goodness," Mira whispered to Henry, "I'm your slave..." A smirk graced her face as her as the realization hit her; regardless, she spooned Henry and let a hand run across the front of his diaper. A part of her wondered if a submissive little boy like him would even do knowing he'd have complete control over her. 'Well, I don't need to tell him that...' Mira thought to herself before she heard him sigh and felt him move around. At first, she figured that he was cold again due to her touch, but after thirty seconds, Henry gave a small groan.

"Ugh," A small moan escaped from Henry, and now Mira felt him squirm around a little, "Mira?"

To her embarrassment, Mira perked up like a dog hearing their name called by their master. Lifting her upper body to get a better look at her charge, she responded with a simple, "Henry?"

The rustling of blankets could be heard, followed by the sounds of crinkling plastic. Henry had unfurled himself from the small cocoon of blankets around his body, and Mira couldn't help but grin, seeing him rub his eyes with a soaked double diaper around his waist. The Death Knight leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Good morning, baby."

"Hmm, morning," Henry muttered as the haze around his mind finally lifted, "Wait, morning? Was I out all night?" He moved around, and Mira heard the cracking of bones as he briefly stretched.

"A night and day." She explained to his slight surprise, "You seem to be back to normal."

Henry didn't respond as he finally noticed the state of his double diaper, "Two diapers, really Mira?"

The Death Knight could hear the whining in his voice, and she felt a tiny bit of frustration, "Yes, sweetie, you use your diapers quite a bit..." Mira leaned down and poked the front of his swollen diaper, "You  _need_  to be in thicker diapers."

Her padded surrogate child gave a dismissive snort, "I've gone through most of my life on single diapers, I don't need to be doubled up at night." There was a hint of a challenge and certainty in his voice. Mira felt a brief desire to obey, but her maternal instincts came back and crushed it.

"As long as I am with you, you'll be double diapered for the night. End of the argument." Mira spoke with the "voice," and she could see Henry stiffen. Even in his adult state, he still obeyed a mother's demand. 'That is good to know...' She thought to herself with some amusement.

"I-uhh, but..." Henry tried to say something but then wisely shut his mouth and nodded, "Yes, mama." He sounded dejected, which caused Mira's grin to turn into a teasing smirk, "No, moping, I know you love it." Henry could only blush and look away, "Can I please have a change, these diapers are cold."

A smile adorned her face, "Of course, sweetie."

* * *

Mira found that Henry, with his adult mind, was still just as sweet and loveable as his babyish form, but with the bonus of being easy to tease. When they first met, the baby boy was a lot more subdued and guilt-ridden after facing the crystal beast. But now, Henry was a lot more relaxed and thus open to enjoying Mira's attention. And Henry certainly enjoyed it, as it didn't take much effort to get him to blush or squirm from her touch. But all Mira needed to do was say a few calming words, and he'd practically turn to putty in her hands.

And yes, the submissiveness remained in his adult form as well. It was likely enhanced further as he was aware of how humiliating Mira's commands could be now. A small shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she felt his body with her fingers, and when he'd peek at her body. She could see the desire in his eyes fully now; he wanted her body. But Mira wasn't going to give it to him, not yet. They had certain things to discuss.  

After getting diapered, fed, and a new fire going, Mira and Henry sat across from one another. Henry had a blanket wrapped around his body, and Mira suspected that he was watching her the entire time she moved about the campsite. It amused her to see that he hadn't tried touching himself, which reminded her that she'd need to set a ground-rule about that in particular. Surprisingly the Death Knight had a way to get him to stop doing anything. All Mira had to do was making a passing comment about how cute he looked, and that would usually cause him to blush and look away. At one point, she gave him a rattle and some conjured baby blocks and told him to play with this for a bit. To her surprise, he seemed entirely focused on them after a few minutes and was concentrating on them while suckling on his pacifier.

Bittersweet memories of her son doing a similar thing came to the forefront of her mind. Thinking about it now, she couldn't imagine how many little things she had taken for granted as a mother. Then again, she had taken much for granted during her time with her family. As she watched Henry, he didn't have a care in the world at this moment. Perhaps because she was closed by and he knew she would protect him. It was finally at that moment that Mira remembered that she needed to speak to her charge about everything.

As she sat down, Henry looked up with innocent but comprehensive eyes. He could instantly tell that Mira needed to speak to him about something important. Taking out his pacifier, he gave her a concerned look, "Is everything alright?"

"Ahh, yes." Mira nodded slowly, "Just wanted to speak to you." She emphasized the word "speak" to imply that she needed his full attention.

Henry took the cue and got into a comfortable position with the blanket wrapped around him. Mira noticed with some amusement that his white diaper was still peeking out. "Okay," Henry started as he looked at her, "What did you want to talk about?"

Mira's mind ran through a series of questions, but the first thing she wanted to know perhaps the most important one, "Who are you?"

The young man tilted his head to the side, "My name is Henry."

"And your family name?"

Henry shrugged, "Don't have one, I'm an orphan."

A small gasp escaped from her lips at that revelation. Henry was an orphan, that meant no family was fearing for his safety, no upset mother, no angry father, and no one else looking for him. He was alone in this world. Excitement bubbled up in the Death Knight as Mira realized that the fates had brought them together; she was destined to protect him! He saved her, and now she had to do the same. Better yet, no one would stop him or her from being together. 'Wait, he mentioned other women in his life.' That was a problem, as it meant someone might object to her being in any relationship with him.

'But he promised he'd never leave me, and I believe him.' Mira reminded herself that he spoke honestly and with conviction when he said that to her. Henry wasn't lying, even if she had put him in such an awkward position.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly this time?" Henry interrupted her thoughts as he spoke up with a curious expression on his face, "And I imagine both you and I have some interesting stories to exchange." Now he had a small smirk on his face as he held out his right hand towards Mira, "Nice to meet you."

Mira stared at the outreached hand before her right hand went and slowly shook it. Something about this felt odd. They'd already gone through so much, and Henry decided to start this whole conversation with a handshake. 

Still, she humored him and chalked it up to a mother having to play with a baby.

"Now then," Henry started with a curious expression on his face, "I guess I'll start?"

* * *

When Mira heard Henry's story, there was a whirlwind of emotions that ran through her throughout it. Her mind had likely wished to experience them all again, but to her embarrassment, it made from some rather outrageous shows of said emotions.

In her defense, though, she was moved by his story.

* * *

Henry couldn't help but feel he must have said something wrong when he saw that Mira started crying. She had asked him to explain in detail about his upbringing at the orphanage and told him to spare no details. At first, it was difficult to read her facial expressions, as the Death Knight was rather stoic, but by the end of him explaining everything, Mira looked somewhat upset.

"So...no one ever tried to adopt you?" She finally asked in that rather quiet voice of hers.

He shrugged, "No one ever spared a glance in my direction once they found out I was in diapers and was treated like a baby." Once again, Henry didn't feel all that conflicted or sadden by being ignored like that from prospective parents. It wasn't like he was the only kid that never found parents, plenty of children were in the same position as he was, granted Henry was positive he was perhaps at the bottom of any would-be parents lists.

To his shock, though, Henry saw tears starting to cascade from Mira's eyes, and he could see how upset she was upon him saying all of that. "Mira, what's wrong?!" He hadn't expected to make her cry after being an adult again, but somehow he made it happen again. Henry barely time to register her hugging him as she practically buried his head between her breasts as she sobbed.

"How can anyone be so cruel?!" Mira exclaimed angrily, "You are such a sweet boy, and yet someone passed you over because you needed to wear diapers!" Henry was shocked to hear such emotion and volume from her, but he couldn't deny that it felt nice. She was upset that he had been rejected a chance at having a loving family. A part of him remembered all the times he felt so incredibly lonely and disappointed when any would-be parent would glance at him and shake their head either in disgust or disinterest.

The truth was that when he was seven, Henry stopped meeting with any prospective parents after hearing one of them describe him as "broken" upon hearing that he needed diapers and had babyish tendencies. After hearing that, he hid and cried for the entire day before a matron found him. That incident made him empathic though to other kids in the orphanage. He wasn't the sole victim of such comments upon hearing that many children had been passed over for one reason or another just like him. Henry learned that people could be quite cruel and that he promised himself that he would never act like that to another person.

He wrapped his arms around Mira's body and silently thanked whatever gods were listening that someone like the Death Knight had entered into his life, just like all the other women he'd met so far.

There were still plenty of good people in the world, and Henry was thankful for that.

* * *

It took some time for Mira to calm down, which again showed how moved the Death Knight had been to his story. Henry hadn't considered it to be a particularly moving or touching one, but then again, he had made peace with what his life at the orphanage had been like, both the good and bad. But a part of him was starting to recall everything that had happened in the past, and perhaps it was appropriate considering Henry had help Mira remember her own. However, some parts of Henry didn't want to recall what it was like growing up; he just wanted to move on now.

But after everything that happened to him, who he was as a person would need to be redefined at some point.

Regardless, Henry explaining his time at the orphanage, took a considerable amount of time. He and Mira opted to take a break, mainly because it had been about three or four hours, and Henry needed a change and something to eat. The adult baby took the time to notice that Mira didn't need to eat, drink, use the "ladies room" or anything else for that matter. A Death Knight didn't need to do much of anything, which meant that she spent every moment dotting on Henry. Mira never left his side, and if she figured that he needed something, she'd do it regardless of Henry's input. 

Somewhere in the world, Henry could imagine Valrah being quite angry right now at Mira getting to do her job. 

Things, however, got a little awkward when the Death Knight asked Henry a particular question, "So, you also mentioned having other women in your life?"

* * *

Mira was embarrassed if she was entirely honest with herself. Henry had spent the last three hours explaining his nascent adventuring career and the journey that unfolded from it. At first, she giggled and snickered at the situations he ended up in, but Henry seemed to enjoy making her laugh even at his embarrassment. So he spent time "regaling" her of his "exploits" that resulted in him winding up in some infantile position. Mira was happy to hear that he was having fun for the most part, but Henry seemed to hesitate when referencing certain events. 

However, she kept prodding him for more information about these other women in his life. At first, she suspected that he found some mommy figures to take care of him, and nothing more than that, but Mira knew that probably wasn't the whole story. Considering how fast the two of them had sex, she couldn't believe that Henry, who seemed to be entirely in favor of sexual gratification, wouldn't miss the chance to sleep with another woman. Still, she figured it was probably just _one_  other woman.

"Uhh, well, six women, I guess," Henry admitted after some gentle prodding from Mira. The Death Knight couldn't believe what she just heard; he had more partners than she had in her entire life! Which was to say, she had been with only Connor. It was embarrassing to admit it, but Mira had been quite shy before becoming a soldier. There was also a particular incident during her days as a private that she didn't want to recall. That aside, Mira did always try her best around men. Oh, she could easily hold conversations and be the life of the party, but with her beauty and body came all sorts of male suitors whom she had many problems courting. It wasn't until Connor that she found love, but until meeting him, she hadn't even kissed another man!

Granted, as soon as she discovered her sexual prowess, she enthusiastically learned how to be a better lover.

But to hear that Henry had more partners in almost two months than she had in her entire life was a little overwhelming. But then she had to ask a rather important question.

"A-and what races were these women?"

Henry seemed perplexed at that question, "Is that important to know?"

"I'm curious, humor me." Mira blew off the question with a simple smirk, "Pretend I'm a lover asking you about past girlfriends. Who knows, maybe you'll make me jealous." She teased Henry with a small smile.

He blushed a little before speaking, "Goblin, two trolls, a dwarf, a vrykul, and an orc."

Mira stared at Henry as he admitted to having sex with four members of the Horde. He then spoke up further, "I suppose if we are including sexual acts, like getting rubbed through my diaper, that list goes up to eight women, another vrykul and a Draenei." 

The Death Knight couldn't believe it; the baby boy in front of her was either some suave ladykiller in diapers or incredibly lucky. Maybe his magic was also a deciding factor. Either way, Mira was impressed with how experienced he was, sexually speaking. Then again, she also realized that she'd have to keep up with this sexual appetite that he had going for him.

As she gazed at the boy, her thoughts turned to how he acted with her during sex. He was a gentle lover, if not enthusiastic, and with his submissive nature, it wasn't impossible to see women enjoy having him in their beds, diapers, and all.  

For some reason, this didn't sit well with Mira. She might need to take steps to prevent some hussy from using Henry for their gains. However, she was entertaining the idea of him having prospective partners from time to time. She loved Henry with all her heart and soul, but she didn't want to hide him away from others, lest he grows to resent her. That being said, Mira was going to be keeping a close watch and proximity towards him when a prospective woman approached him.

Henry spoke up again, "It's uh, kind of funny to mention, but I suppose since we are talking about them...I got a few of them into diapers and being babied as well."

That statement got Mira's attention like nothing else, "You've gotten a few of them into being treated like you?!" Her eyes sparkled, well at least as much as they could while they were an icy blue, at the prospect of more babies to have around and playmates for Henry to boot! And that gave her a great idea to protect Henry as well.

'Any girl that tries anything without my permission winds up getting diapered!' Mira giggled to herself before asking Henry for further details on his fellow lovers, diapered or otherwise.

* * *

The hours seemed to fly by as Henry continued speaking, and Mira listened intently. Having to explain the nature of his magic, the diaper-bag, how he ended up in Northrend, and why he was heading towards the Wyrmsrest Temple was a lengthy discussion. It seemed that the Death Knight had a lot of questions, to which Henry didn't have many answers. Mira seemed shocked when Henry finished this story. The realization that this all happened because of some woman soliciting him on the side of the road.

She gently admonished Henry, "You shouldn't just go with random strangers on the side of the road."

Henry shook his head, though, "Valrah was different, being around her made me feel something I never felt before, the love of a mother. She...smelled like home, not the orphanage mind you, but a home I never been too but I instinctively knew where I belonged. Valrah understood a part of me within only a few seconds of meeting."

Mira nodded but smirked all the same, "And I suppose she was quite attractive, which had nothing to do with your decision making?"

Henry blushed but had the decency to nod, "I will admit...she one of the most beautiful creatures that I'd ever seen by that point." He decided not to mention her breastfeeding him and jerking him off through his diaper.

"Hmph, I'm jealous." Mira gave a small pout before moving her body a little closer, "But I suppose that means I just need to try a little harder to make up for her not being here." Henry blushed as he felt her bare breasts pressing up against his left arm. It was nice to see that Mira wasn't the jealous type; in fact, she seemed to not care about him having other lovers or caregivers. Mira took his entire story and seemed to find it fascinating, which surprised Henry even more.

He kept out a few things, though; his attempted rape of a Night Elf, the dreams, and his impregnating of Aseni. Some secrets were best left alone, at least for now. 

The Death Knight  _knew_  his story, and that gave him the confidence to ask.

"Mira," Henry asked slowly, "Can you tell me your story now?" 

All the playfulness left her in an instant, but she didn't seem angry or confused at him asking that question. All she did was slowly nod in grim acceptance, "Yes, I suppose you've earned that, and I figure you had a lot of questions as well." Henry could see that Mira looked uncomfortable, and after what he had seen so far, it was understandable. However, Henry figured that if Mira wanted to accept what had had happened, she needed to talk about it. He might not have been the best person, but he was the only one that would understand.

"Let me just change you into your nighttime diapers and give you one last bottle," Mira gave a small smile as Henry was surprised to find that it was the evening now. Looking up into the cave ceiling, he didn't see any sunlight now. Time sure did fly by today. Henry felt his diaper, and it was indeed quite drenched, but he giggled at the squishing feeling as his hands pressed against it. Mira, however, stopped that with a quick slap to his hands.

"Oww!" He glared at the Death Knight, who shook a finger at him, "Little boys don't touch their diapers."

"But..." Henry stopped when he saw the glare being leveled at him. Finding no way to argue it, he crossed his arms and pouted; he needed to talk to Mira about this whole "no touching himself" rule. Mira seemed to grin when she heard angry mutterings from Henry as she got ready to change him.

* * *

Once changed into his nighttime diapers (once again doubled up which annoyed Henry), he was given two bottles of milk and some jerky before getting tucked in for the night. Mira cozied up next to Henry after making sure the fire was roaring to keep him warm. The Death Knights cold body made it reasonably awkward, but Henry channeled a little bit of his magic into warming her up. For his efforts, a sigh of relief escaped from Mira.

"You have no idea how good that feels..." As she laid down next to Henry, Mira stared at him with this unnaturally blue eyes. For a second, Henry was reminded that Connor had, once upon a time, stared at her natural brown eyes every night before he went to sleep and when he awakened. While the blue eyes staring back at him were quite beautiful, they were not of Mira's choice. To Henry, the Lich King had attempted to replace Mira with something profane in mind, body, and spirit. Now was the time for Henry to learn about the real Mira.

The Death Knight looked tense and even flinched when Henry grabbed her cold hand. For a few seconds, Mira looked ashamed of something, "You don't need to comfort me. It's not your place to do so."

"I disagree," Henry countered back with a small smile, "And besides, I  _want_  to hold your hand. I want to do a lot of things with you, just like I want to hear your story." 

Mira gave a small grunt before she turned and laid on her back, starting up at the ceiling. "Even with all my memories back, it is hard to put them in the right order of sequences. I know that I am Mira Atterton nee Templesmith, and I was born to Louis and Janette Templesmith around thirty-three years ago."

Henry wasn't too surprised at her age, but she looked great for being in her early thirties. 

"I grew outside of the capital, some small village that didn't even have a name. I wouldn't say it was a dead-end, but I wanted more in life. People said I could've had any man, but I didn't want to be some walking prize for someone to brag about winning. I joined up in the army when I was eighteen." She turned her head to look at Henry with a pleased and proud grin, "I was a  _good_  soldier. Two years in and I already made sergeant. By twenty-two, I had become a second lieutenant under a captain by the name of Arvin Whiterock in the Blue Rook Company, and we got into a lot of crazy situations." She sighed, and Henry thought he saw a bittersweet smile on her face, "So many good memories."

"You liked being a soldier." Henry heard the tone reverence and longing in her voice.

She turned back to Henry with a smirk, "It stopped people from just seeing a pretty face and some tits. I was respected, I was strong, and I felt like I didn't need to prove myself. I earned my rank, my place among the company, and the respect." A sad sigh then escaped her, "But it was lonely as well. It is hard to approach soldiers, everyone gives you a wide berth, and that made it difficult to form a relationship."

"And yet you met Connor."

Mira smiled, and to Henry's surprise, a giggle escaped from Mira's lips, "He was so dreamy and mysterious when I saw him the first time! He came as part of royal intelligence detachment looking for the Syndicate. He was assigned to our company as a sergeant, but that was just a cover. I don't know what made me attracted to him, but it was...like feeling a real connection with someone for the first time. I didn't know what it was, but Connor and I spent time working together, and soon, we were spending time during our leave with each other. It snowballed after that."

Henry watched, with quite a bit of fascination, as she licked her lips sensually, "The first time he kissed me, was something special." For a second, Mira looked quite serene as she was able to recall that happy memory.

Still, something about all of this was amusing to Henry, "So, you fell in love at first sight? That's...pretty storybook."

The Death Knight cleared her throat a little, "Well, maybe not love at first sight. The attraction was certainly there, and maybe a little lust." She looked away from Henry as a look of astonishment and bemusement appeared on his face, "You just wanted to fuck him at first!"

She turned around with an annoyed but guilty look on her face, "It wasn't like that at all! No woman wants to fuck the...first man they see." Mira now looked embarrassed as she recalled how she acted around Henry before and during their first meeting, especially when Henry was quite vulnerable.

Henry was a little red as he could recall a few of his girls wanting to jump him first time meeting, but he doubted it was because he was "dreamy and mysterious."  

For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence, but then Henry spoke up again, "So, you started dating?"

Mira was quick to speak up, "Yes, we started dating. We had to do it in secret, though."

"Wow!" Henry sounded impressed, "Kind of like star-crossed lovers."

She nodded her head, "I mean, yes and no. Connor had enough influence to date someone from the military; it was just the fact that he was a secret agent that made things difficult at first. Once his mission was resolved, we were free to date openly." Mira felt her face start to warm, which surprised her as Henry wasn't using any of his magic, "But there was something...invigorating about having to hide our relationship. It being taboo made all our little dates, our trists, and our get-togethers exciting."

Henry blushed fully now as he understood how tantalizing it was to do something consider taboo or forbidden with someone you loved. The idea of being the girls' baby, or one of them being a baby alongside him, certainly made the things they did "exciting" most of the time. The humiliation, the fear of getting exposed, the teasing, the cute little remarks between the eroticism, and the general feeling of reciprocated love and security made the moments Henry had spent with his girls memorable.

Mira started talking again, "After a while, Connor asked me to marry him. I said yes, and promised I'd give him children. I was so...scared at the prospect." Mira turned over to look at Henry again, "I didn't think I would be a good mother, but I wanted to make Connor happy. I practically ended my military career and became a reservist in the army, and we moved back home to my parents. They were so happy because I found a man in my life."

Henry could hear a little bitterness in her voice, "They weren't proud of you before?"

"I think they didn't want to bear the thought of their little girl dying in some faraway land." Mira moved her hand to rub her cold hand against his cheek, "It's scary, you know, thinking that someone you care about and think of as a child dying in battle." Henry knew what she meant by that comment, but he didn't say anything.

Henry instead changed the subject, "So what happened next?"

Mira gave him a small grin, "Connor and I got married, and then I got pregnant with Landan at twenty-two. About two years later, I got pregnant with Anya." She turned back around and looked back up at the ceiling. 

After a few seconds of silence, Henry was curious, "And then what?"

"I was a mother and wife. Not much else to say. Connor would go on missions, and I'd stay home with Anya and Landan." The way she said that it was so factual and neutral that Henry found it a little disconcerting. 

Henry tried to steer the discussion back to something good, "Well, what was Landan's birth like?"

"Painful but fulfilling." Mira kept staring up at the cave's ceiling, "I felt so happy that I started crying like it was just sort of a dream. I didn't cry for Anya's birth, though I told Connor no more babies after her." Henry chuckled but noticed that Mira only had a small smile on her face.

Again, Henry tried to direct the conversation towards something positive, "What were your children like?"

"Landan loved to climb our trees, and Anya liked to paint; they were both the sweetest things imaginable. So I don't know why I resented them." The silence that followed her statement was almost deafening to Henry. 

"Mira..."

The Death Knight cut him off, "I loved them, I know I did. I just...I just wanted to be the woman I thought I was again!" Henry felt Mira's grip tighten around his own, and he winced at the strength she was putting into his own, "So when the Prince came by and asking for troops for an expedition, I took the chance. Connor was out dealing with the plague. And my parents weren't going anywhere, so they could watch Landan and Anya. I had kept up with my training, even with having to be a mother and wife. I could come home and be something more for my children!"

Henry was now quite concerned, "Mira, don't blame yourself for whatever happened." This conversation was quickly becoming a disaster; he should've known that it was too early to ask for this much information. "And don't say you resented your children."

She closed her eyes in frustration, "You don't know what it is like Henry, having to go day and night trying to keep two children, two ungrateful little creatures, in line. There were a few times I got so mad I thought I'd slap them, but my mother or Connor always intervened. It wasn't always like that; I used to spend entire days just holding Landan or Anya in my arms. But at some point, I grew resentful of my life and uncertain that I was a good mother. So I figured that if I could be a soldier again, I'd have some pride in myself, and maybe I can use confidence to be a better mother and wife."

Henry watched as Mira released her hand from his, and used them to trace a few of the scars on her body, "I donned my armor and my weapons, took off with Arthas's expedition, and then everything descended into hell. We fought for weeks, and it seemed the undead were truly endless. You cannot begin to fathom watching an entire expedition start to die off, and when we saw that our only route home was lost, no one noticed me among the dozens of others that fell to the knees on that beach and openly wept that there was no going home. I left everything behind because I wanted to play being a soldier again."

Mira took a shuddering breath as Henry watched and listen intently, "I'll spare you the grizzly details, but once Arthas had defeated the Dreadlord, he seemingly disappeared, and the entire expedition fell apart. Savagery descended upon us, and I was forced to kill some of my comrades to protect myself. I wanted to survive so badly that I even killed a few people that didn't deserve it so that I can get their food and water. I think that was what ultimately got me in the end, my burning desire to get home, it made me a killer, and that attracted the Scourage. I can't...I don't want to remember how I became this, but I can recall darkness and pain and what was almost like a haze descend upon my very soul. I became the Lich Kings soldier, and he used me to kill so many innocents for five years."

Tears trickled down her eyes and into her hair as a look of pure anguish appeared on her face now, "He even made me kill Connor. My husband had been part of the Argent Dawn, and I knew then that my children were gone as well. He wouldn't have abandoned them for anything. When I brought that revolting hammer down upon my husband's head, there was nothing else of my old life left. The Lich King wasn't the one that killed them all; I was the one who did it."

Henry knew this part already, but hearing it directly from Mira was something else. He did the only thing he thought might help, "Mira, come here." The Death Knight briefly turned her head to see Henry gently embracing her and pulling her close to him. The black-haired woman instantly wrapped her arms around him and was shaking. He had to suppress a groan as he felt her strength crush him in an emotionally powered bear-hug.

He closed his eyes and cursed himself for letting things get this bad, "Mira, I'm sorry I brought these memories back up again, but please do not hate yourself for what you did. You were not in control of what you were doing as a Death Knight, and what you did to survive to get home to your family is...understandable." That sounded weak to Henry; he had only a vague understanding of what she went through at this point, "Mira, if you didn't love your children or your family, you would've have fought that hard to get home."

"I shouldn't have left them!" Mira cried out, "I'm such a fucking failure! I let my children die, and I killed my husband, all for some vainglorious notion of myself!" Henry could hear the heartache in her words, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I might have been able to save them if I stayed!"

"Mira, I..." Henry had no words to say at her anguish. He tried to will his magic to aid her, but he couldn't concentrate as he focused on trying to keep Mira calm.

A sob escaped from her throat, "My babies died because I wasn't there! Oh, Light, I deserve this fate!"

Now, something snapped in Henry, "No!" He spoke with gentle strength in his voice, "Mira, you don't deserve this fate! You were punished enough as it while under the Lich King! You aren't a failure; you are a survivor from something horrible and are trying to move forward. Maybe it will take time to accept what happened, but I am here for you. I promised never to leave, and I won't, okay? No matter how much distance is put between us, I'll come back to you and always care for you, just as you care for me."

Mira seemed surprised at the outburst, but looked away, "You don't understand how this feels, it won't just go away!"

"I don't think it ever will, but at least with helping each other, it will make it hurt less." Henry tried to gather up all the maturity and masculinity possible, even knowing the thick diaper between his legs was continually reminding him that he wasn't an adult, not entirely anyway. "We might have only known each other for a couple of days, but we've been through a lot. But no matter what happens next, I will always hold a place for you in my heart."

To his surprise but happiness, Mira sniffed and looked away, "I just gotta share it with a few other women, but I guess you have a pretty big heart, Henry." She buried her face into the name of his neck, "But it hurts so much, I can start to see their faces again, and I can't help but think of how I left them."

As Henry listened, he could only frown, "For what it's worth Mira, I can't begin to understand what you are going through, but I am sorry, and I am here, right now, for you." 

She sniffed again, and Henry felt ice-cold tears run down his body as they fell from her eyes, "I'm so fucking pathetic," She muttered to him, "A baby needs to comfort me...but you holding me makes the pain not hurt as much."

"Must be my magic." Henry figured, but he didn't feel any different right now.

"No," Mira muttered to him, "I think it's you, Henry. Just you," She didn't say anything else after, instead she quietly embraced Henry. The Death Knight didn't sound as tormented now, but Henry could still sense that she was still troubled and uneasy. 

"I love you, Mira." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll help you get through this, but until then, don't be afraid to be sad around me, mama."

He felt Mira starting to weep upon hearing his kind words, and yet even as she unleashed her anguish, Henry felt like he had done the best thing possible at this moment. Right now, he was the only one that Mira could talk too about...what had had happened to her. Connor had charged Henry with taking care of his wife, and this Henry realized, was the function of not just a man, but a partner in a relationship. Just being here, holding her, and listening was the first step for Mira on her journey of forgiveness. 

* * *

It was dark when Henry awoke. Still in his sleeping roll, and holding Mira in his arms, her back turned to him, he quickly noticed that the fire was quite low now and it was dark in the cave. Henry must have fallen asleep while holding her and talking about the "better" days she had with her family. 

Henry could recall hearing Mira hum a lullaby to him, but he wasn't too sure. All he could remember was being cold. It must have pained Mira to see him shiver while showing her physical affection. What cruelty to give someone an affliction like that, to have only limited contact? Henry's mind was conflicted, especially after hearing Mira's story. It was so stupid to ask her to divulge such information, but the two of them shared a bond, just like he had with the other women in his life. A part of him just wanted to understand, even with having a glimpse of it from Connor. But Mira's husband warned him not to dive into her history, and he nearly caused Mira to have another mental breakdown.

Henry felt conflicted and mentally exhausted. It showed as his dreams were devoid of anything substantial, and his mind was trying to figure out what to do next. It was also making him wonder if and when he'd receive another prophetic vision before arriving at the Temple. Maybe for the best he didn't, Henry already had a lot on his mind.

There was some comfort upon feeling the warm diaper around his waist, which was good as it was quite chilly in the cave now. A wet diaper could either be a blessing or a curse right now, but regardless the thick and soaked padding around his waist made gave him a little comfort and security at this moment. Henry's infantilism was truly needed at this moment, both for Mira and himself, but as he considered what to do precisely, his eyes started to linger Mira's back and backside.

Scars adorned her back, shoulders, and arms. It seemed like nowhere on her body has escaped the torment of the Lich Kings minions, but Henry could make out muscles among the pale skin. Her body glowed in the dim light, and it somehow made her body look all the stronger because of it. Strength, something that Henry never had in his life, but it seemed plenty of women had over him. He had grown to enjoy it; after all, he was a baby. A baby boy like him needed to be protected by strong women and under their nurturing care. And whether it was the strength of arms, intelligence, or will...Henry submitted to them. Though Henry was starting to find his power of his own, he still gladly "rolled" over to women if it meant getting their affection. It seemed even to be quite the working strategy these days.

The scars were proof of Mira's strength, and he liked knowing that she was a seasoned fighter. True he had seen it for himself, but the scars made for a constant reminder that she'd always be the one carrying him. A part of him shivered at what it would be like getting spanked by her. Either way, Henry found it attractive and comforting in an unusual way. 

And as his eyes stared down at her well-toned, supple, and soft ass...well, Henry couldn't stop him from gazing upon it. By the Gods, she could give even Uzhi and Fulrie butts a run for their money. How did a woman like Mira exist, and how did he end up with her again? Joking aside, Henry felt himself start to become hard as he stared at the back of her body. His eyes looked down at her well-toned thighs now, and legs that were to die for, and the adult baby realized something that made him pause.

He wanted to fuck Mira, right now.

A slight wave of disgust washed over him, for how could he even consider that after last night? Mira opened up her entire heart and told him of the sorrow she felt upon the death of her whole family, and now all he wanted to do was fuck her? What the hell was wrong with him? He wouldn't be able to get these thoughts out of his head, so he tried to change the images in his mind to one of his other girls. And yet, all he could think of was their disapproving glares at him  _ignoring_  Mira. 

It was as if they wanted him to focus his lust towards her, for some reason. 'By the Gods, I'm fucked up in the head!' Henry practically screamed inside his mind at how he couldn't seem to make up his mind. But what man would focus on another woman where there was a naked busty, black-haired beauty right next to him? His body was screaming at him to touch her. His mind was telling him that it was okay. And even his babyish side wanted mama to play 'special games' with him, just like all the other mommies and playmates.

'Okay,' Henry told himself as his right hand slowly reached out to touch her ass, 'If she turns around and says no in  _any_  form or fashion, I am going to stop. But there is no way she is in the mood.' As the offending arm reached for her backside, Henry felt his heart start to increase as he laid against the cold, but soft and fleshy appendage. 

He saw Mira's body stiffen in surprise, and Henry remembered that since Mira never slept, she was completely aware of what he just did to her, "Henry?"

Henry didn't respond as she turned around entirely and gave him a curious look as her entire front side was utterly exposed to him now, "Oh, you're awake. Is everything alright?"

No matter how many times Henry had seen her naked body in the past few days, gazing upon it always left him in awe. But right now, in the darkness with low light from a dying fire and from what his eyes could see, Mira looked beautiful. Her eyes shined in the dark, but this time they didn't leave him with a sense of unease as he saw the look of concern and adoration in them now. For a moment, his heart started beating like crazy as it tried to keep up with the swirling of emotions and desires raging through his body. As his eyes turned her seemingly perfect breasts, his luscious lips, and as he tried to gaze down to her shaven pussy, he  _needed_  her right now in only a way that satisfied his adult side.

But again, there was hesitation, believing that right now wasn't the time to mount and fuck her. Heney wanted to make Mira feel better in a real way. But he couldn't ignore these feelings, this  _hunger_  for her body and love. He wanted to be her baby, but he had to try and help her with this turmoil she felt as only a man could offer a distressed lover in an instance like right now. 

He allowed instinct to take over, but not his babyish side. He had to be in full control for this, and most assuredly, he wasn't to miss having sex with Mire again.

'If she says no in any form or fashion, I need to stop.' Henry told himself one last time as the Death Knight was still staring at him. "Henry? Are you ok-mph?!" He cut off the Death Knight as his lips locked onto hers and lingered for a few seconds. Henry waited for her to push him maybe away or to pull back, but instead, Mira held the kiss with him. Her lips were cold, and it reminded him that sometimes being physical with Mira was like kissing a piece of meat. But Henry knew that the person next to him was someone that just needed the right spark to get her going again.

A pair of cold hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders so they could stead each other as they kissed. That was a good sign, as Mira wasn't pulling or pushing him away. Soon Henry pulled back to get a little air, and in the darkness, he could see Mira's blue, glowing eyes looking at him intently. Now was the moment of truth for him.

One of her index fingers went up to her lips, and Henry could see her finger linger for a few seconds before she starts speaking, "So warm. Everything about you seems to bring me a faint memory of something, intimate: warm sunlight, a tender kiss, a hug, or even a feeling of security and calm. I keep telling myself you are special, but when these feelings come up...I stop being cold."

"Well," Henry began hesitantly, "I can think of a way to warm you up." The way he said it sounded great in his head. But when Mira quietly laughed, Henry must have seemed like he used a corny pick-up line to woo her. 

"Silly baby," The way she said those words made his face feel on fire, but he could hear the teasing love in them, "If you wanted me to do what I think you were doing, you have to ask me for permission."

For a second, Henry couldn't believe it. Not only had he gotten Mira to consent, but he also got a smile and a laugh out of her. Henry didn't know what she was truly feeling right now, but he at least distracted the Death Knight from all her misery. Maybe he wouldn't be able to erase or fix her woes quickly, but right now, he could at least let her forget for a little bit, let them both share in each other's love and trust. Long term healing would require baby steps, and the absurdity of that statement wasn't lost on Henry. 

But right now, he was focused on getting what he desired. He was keenly aware that his erect cock was straining against two soaked diapers for release, and the woman who was lying beside him was waiting for him to get her permission. Henry was getting antsy, "Can we please have sex?" Deciding not to beat around the bush, he asked bluntly.

"Hmm, such a forward response." She grinned in the dim light, giving her an almost catty look. "But I don't think that was the appropriate way to ask." 

The adult baby moved his hands down to his diaper, eager to try and feel himself up even through the wet padding, but then Mira spoke up, "What did I say about touching your diaper? You touch it again, and you aren't getting any sex." Henry winced at the declaration; his blankets must have moved out of the way, exposing his diaper and his wandering hands to the Death Knight. Henry was whimpering now as he felt his dick wanted to be let out and inside her instead of a cooling diaper.

"Mommy, please!" Henry was pleading now to her. But rather than get a look of amusement, he instead saw her turn her head away in dismissal.

"No begging or whining," She was ordering now as she turned back to watching him squirm. The look in her eyes was that of a hungry predator, and she was enjoying this moment as well.

Inwardly, Henry was enjoying the moment. Mira looked happy, and that was what truly mattered. Though he did feel a burning desire to get himself off at this moment as well, that took second to making Mira happy. So on the outside, he kept squirming and shifting like an upset infant. She was in control of the situation, and her entire body laid out before him, made his loins eager to release his seed. He wanted to  _fill_  Mira with it.

His entire body was ready to go now, and as he saw the look in her eyes, Mira was willing to let him make a move. But she was playing hard to get, not saying no, but not saying yes, his lover wanted to watch him cry and moan at the indignity of his situation.

Something in him snapped, for he saw gold in his vision for the briefest of seconds and thought, 'Fuck this, I'll make her want my cock.' The voice that spoke up in his mind felt powerful and sure. In his mind's eye, he saw himself pulling his diaper aside, letting his cock out, and then plunging it into her womanhood and taking her right there.

'Wait, I'm doing this for her! I'm her baby!' His babyish side came back hard now, and he just wanted to be loved by Mira in only a way that an overgrown baby like him could be loved.

"Ugh!" Henry voiced his frustrations aloud, "I want to make cummies with you! I don't want you to be sad anymore!"

Mira's gaze softened as she heard his desire, "Mommy is happy right now, and hearing that from you is sweet. But it still isn't the appropriate way to ask for mommy to spread her legs for you..." The Death Knight remarked with a smile before she pulled herself up and was now sitting across from the fussy adult baby. She pushed her legs together as she steadied herself with her hands on the ground. Mira looked at him with relaxed eyes, "Now, ask me again in the correct tone what you want to do."

Henry was staring and tried to imagine what she wanted to hear, "Can I pweashe have your permishshion to puth my peepee in you?" He gave her the cutest eyes possible and sucked on his thumb as well. It seemed to work as Mira smiled at him.

"Good baby, you needed to ask for my permission and in the right voice. You might be a man right now, but you are still my baby." She slowly spread her legs apart, allowing Henry to barely see her dripping pussy in the dark, "But I think before you can put that peepee of yours in me, you need to do a little cleaning first. Tell me, did you ever eat out one of your girlfriends' pussies before?"

He must have surprised her when he eagerly nodded, "Yeth! They thashthe yummy!" 

Mira paused in her, teasing, "W-well, good boy! Mommy likes to hear that." Henry was positive that she didn't like that he had admitted to eating out a few of his lovers, the padded traveler couldn't resist the chance to get back at her. 

"Doesh my cummiesh thashthe yummy to you, mommy?" He asked with a smile on his face, "Because mommy liked sucking my co-peepee!" His adult side returned for a second, and Henry was rewarded with her shifting in her position awkwardly. "Mommy likes my cummies!" He cheered loudly to the empty cave.

"T-that's enough of that! Come here, and start licking, mommy!" She frantically tried to get back in control of the situation, and Henry opted to obey. He struggled to get up in the double diapers; the crinkling was quite loud now. This embarrassment took a bit of wind out of his sails from teasing Mira. As the Death Knight laughed at his predicament. 

"Look at how thick that diaper is now!" Mira smirked as she clearly could see in the dark how used it was, "And I bet that little peepee of yours want out of them."

The crawling adult baby didn't respond to the teasing. Instead, Henry got his face in between her legs and started to kiss the side of her thighs gently. It was an odd sensation as his lips touched smooth, flawless,  _cold_  skin. But with every kiss, he thought it was getting a little warmer.

And Just like with Tixi, he was rewarded with a sigh of contentment from Mira. "Oh," She gasped out in surprise as his warm tongue and salvia stuck to her cold skin, "Oh, that feels..." She trailed off, and Henry mentally smiled at his victory. He soon went up to her stomach and navel, gently kissing it as well. Mira breathing had turned ragged, and he felt a pair of, surprisingly, warm hands grasping at his shoulders. "S-stop, teasing m-me. If you want that peepee out of those diapers, you need to make mommy happy!"

'Fine, I'll make you happy.' That was his plan all along, but now he felt a need to make this stick. Henry's head moved down to Mira's vagina, and his tongue and mouth soon entered into her dripping folds. A part of him asked an interesting question if Mira was technically undead and could produce no body heat, how was she getting wet? It must have been part of his magic because otherwise, the implication was that the undead still actually fucked one another was a...interesting thought. Speaking of magic, Henry began to try and direct a bit of his own, which resulted in Mira feeling a lot more stimulus in her vaginal region. 

Just like the last time, Henry lapped at the insides and was rewarded with lusty moans from Mira, "Oh, oh baby boy!"

Perhaps humorously, said baby boy's tongue was looking for the 'magic bean' again, 'Where the hell is it? Don't tell me that joke was true and every woman's bean was in a different spot? Women are such strange creatures.' Still, he worked on getting Mira off. It was odd licking her pussy because he never considered the idea of eating out a cold one before, mainly because he wasn't sure such a thing was possible. Henry had a lot to learn about individuals like Mira, granted it would likely not be as in-depth as this moment.  

Then again, with his luck...

'Ahh, found it!' Henry's tongue found the magic bean, and he started to lick it with his tongue aggressively. This result in Mira squirming and moaning loudly, but also causing her to close her muscular thighs and legs in between Henry's head, "URK!"

Henry's head was stuck in between soft but muscular thighs. As he tried to get Mira's attention, he so felt her body shudder and a delicious liquid squirt into his mouth as she came. 

* * *

"Oh,  **FUCK!** " Mira called out as she felt pleasure cascade across her body as she came. She couldn't believe how good he was at this; her little man made her body feel on fire. It was just like with the sex, but slightly different. But she wanted more of it; she needed to have him under her again, his cock inside her and having him look up at her with the beautiful, innocent eyes as they made each other cum.

She felt his warm, moist tongue, his magic flowing through her body, and his hands gripping her legs. He was pushing at them, his warm hands feeling her up, and Mira felt her mind starting to slip away. Gazing down, she saw his padded rear shaking all cutely in the air, 'By the Light, his ass looks so perfect in diapers!' And her mind went back to how pathetic and helpless he looked as the Death Knight played with him. His submissive side was terrific when he was fully aware of his situation, and she was reminded why women enjoyed him. 

They were in control of him, and that made women feel safe, powerful, and thrilled. Henry also showed love, compassion, and trust as well, making any of his lovers feel like this wasn't some power fantasy, but real love. Whether it was romantic or maternal didn't matter to Mira, it just reaffirmed what she already knew...she'd never leave him and would follow him anywhere! 

'I truly am his slave. He doesn't depend on me; I'm the one that depends on him!' She thought deliriously with pleasure as she felt herself close to cumming. When was the last time she had been eaten out? Connor did it once or twice on her birthday, but he wasn't a big fan of it. That always made her pout since she thought it unfair. Mira had blown Connor so many times, so the least he could've done was eat her pussy out half as much!

The Death Knight felt lost in fantasy rolling around in her head. Mira wanted to enjoy tasting him, feeling his lips and tongue over her body, and hearing his little crinkling behind the whole time. Mira grabbed at her nipples and started to play with herself, all the while thinking about how fun it would be to interchangeable baby and fuck him, or perhaps at the same time. Mira couldn't stop the second orgasm explode outward from her folds.

She arched her back slightly as the wave of pleasure hit her, "G-good boy, mommy loves you!" She exclaimed aloud with a loud moan. Mira had always been a vocal one, so much so that Connor once teasingly called her a "screamer." 

But as dirty thoughts bombarded her mind, she noticed that Henry had stopped licking. She then noticed that he was quickly tapping on her thighs, almost as if he was trying to get her attention. Finally, she realized how tense her leg muscles were and promptly noticed that had tightened around Henry's head.

"Oh, no!" She quickly released her hold on the adult baby's head, who responded with a small gasp and sputtering as he pulled away from her pussy. A wave of worry washed over Mira, had she almost asphyxiated Henry?!

"I'm so sorry!" The Death Knight exclaimed with heartfelt sorry and worried, "Mama didn't mean to hurt you, mama's so sorry!" She half expected Henry to either swear at her in anger or start crying and wailing like a toddler. To her surprise, though, he started laughing like he had witnessed something hilarious.

Henry was almost wheezing from laughter, "I didn't know if I was going to choke, drown, or run out of air...but talk about a great way to die!" He laughed so hard she almost suspected that he might have wet himself again, but after a few seconds, Mira pouted and looked embarrassed.

"I didn't think that was going to happen; I could've seriously hurt you!"

Her baby nodded with that smug smile on his face, "Oh, you could've probably crushed my head between those delicious thighs of yours. But I'd have likely run out of any air before that would've happened." He leaned for a little, "Did mommy like me eating her  _kitty_  out?"

Mira gave him a flat look, "Don't ever describe a woman's vagina as that, please."

"...Sorry." Henry lost the smug look on his face, "But, I can see you enjoyed the act."

The Death Knight gave a small sigh and nodded, "That I did, you have another gift, among many others, though you could use a little work in your technique." She gave a small smile towards him now, "And you need to be a little more careful when doing that to women that are stronger than you, less you pass out or die."

Though Henry looked and embarrassed, he looked a little challenging at her worries, "Hmph, wouldn't be the first time I died." Mira heard that but decided not to spoil the mood by interrogating him about such a statement. 'He died? When did this happen, how did it happen?!' A brief stab of panic hit her, but she calmed down as he was alive and well before her. Another mystery attached to Henry, one she'd have to find out sooner or later.

Her baby interrupted her thoughts, "Okay, I want out of my diapers, and I want to fuck you!" Henry had an eager and silly grin on his face. Mira rolled her eyes at his tone; that wasn't how he should act around a woman. 'I'm starting to see why keeping him submissive and babied is a good idea now, stops him from making a fool of himself.'

Still, he had done what she had asked and with flying colors, "Okay, baby boy. You did a good job, and that means we can have a special activity together." Mira was trying to steer the tone of this back to him being a sweet baby, but instead, he looked like an eager, horny, young man. She frowned at the look, 'I want to make him happy, but this isn't the type of confidence that I like.' Mia thought as her hands went to his diapers.

"Okay, let mommy take off you nighttime diapies," She gave an exaggerated gasp as she felt the front of the soaked garments, "Someone made a lot of wet-wets in them, didn't he?!" There was a sense of victory in Mira as she saw him blush and look away, 'Good, he can still be embarrassed.'

"And you think you don't need double diapers? What a silly little boy I have," She scolded him as he undid the tapes of the second layer and then gasped aloud when she saw how drenched the first layer was, it looked like Henry had thoroughly soaked it and it leaked quite a bit. As her right hand pressed down on the front of the diaper, Mira could feel his erection. She snickered when she heard a little moan from Henry.    

"Look how soaked and heavy your diaper is now. I'm not sure I should let your cock out for too long, or you might make a mess, but since you have been so good, I think Mommy will make an exception." She expected some more whimper or noises from Henry, but Mira was surprised to see him just looking at her expectantly. 

'What is he up too?' The Death Knight thought to herself as she started undoing the tapes, "Well, let me get this off, and then we can have our fun." As soon as she finished the last tape, she started speaking with a knowing tone, "Now then, just lie down for Mommy and-ack?!" Mira couldn't finish her statement because as soon as she pulled back the diaper, Henry was on top of her. The Death Knight was surprised and fell backward onto the sleeping role, with Henry on top of her. 

Mira could've easily pushed him off, but she didn't want to hurt him or send the wrong message. But she was still shocked at how aggressive he had just acted, "Henry, be a little more careful when you-ahh!" Mira gasped as she felt his lips sucking on her right nipple and one of his hands playing with the other one. He was channeling his magic into these acts, allowing for Mira to felt a swelling heat flowing through her body and causing it to tingle in pleasure. 

Henry meanwhile didn't want to wait for any longer, and Mira felt the tip of his penis start to push into her pussy. She cried out in shock and surprise and with some annoyance, 'He shouldn't just stick it in without telling me, what is the matter with him? Honestly.' The Death Knight didn't say anything as she felt him enter her entirely, and a feeling of fullness and pleasure overwhelmed her senses now. All the while, Henry began to slowly thrust inside her while he continued playing with her body.

It was embarrassing to Mira, this situation she found herself in now. Her baby boy had decided to take action after all her teasing and effectively mounted her without the Death Knight, putting up a fight. What was worse, though, was that Mira was enjoying all of this immensely. Henry wasn't skimping out on the foreplay, and he was most certainly taking his time getting Mira off as well.  

However, she was still annoyed with him. 'That does it; he's getting a spanking! It's been far too long now and...' The Death Knights musing were interrupted as Henry started to pick up speed, 'Okay, after we finish, I'll spank him.' No reason to ruin the moment anyway. 

"Good baby," Mira gasped out as her arms wrapped around his waist, "Keep going, just like that!" The Death Knight tried to redirect the energy in a way that made her the one directing Henry even though he had pinned her and didn't seem to notice what she was saying. 

Mira tried again to get his attention, "Baby, look at mommy!" She wanted to see his face and eyes as he came so that she can savor the moment. No matter the fact that he took the lead in all of this, Henry was still a submissive baby to her. Besides, he'd love to hear Mira talk more about what she was going to do him after they were done.

As Henry pulled from suckling her breasts, and Mira gazes locked upon his, Mira did see something was off with his eyes.

'What? Why are they...gold?'

* * *

He didn't know why it happened, but something snapped in Henry. The teasing got to him, and as soon as his cock was free, Henry felt the need to start fucking Mira right there and then. He followed the rule set from her and waited patiently, but almost like an impatient toddler waiting to eat a cookie, he didn't wait once it was placed down in front of him.  

Perhaps it was a little more complicated than that, but Henry and Mira were both wanting to enjoy each other's bodies fully, so Mira to drag things out only built up further desire and need in Henry. However, by just mounting the Death Knight and fucking her without preamble surprised even him. She hadn't pushed him away or told him to stop, only gentling chastising him a few times.

So while Henry was a tad concerned as to why he had ignored common sexual courtesy, he hadn't stopped doing the deed with Mira all the same. How could he ignore the chance? More importantly, he believed he was helping Mira relax. There were little moans that mixed in with her gasps of pleasure. The feeling of her nails and fingers gripping his body felt amazing. It was as if she was holding onto him while he was inside her as if trying to comfort him. Knowing that one of her legs was wrapped around his waist to help with the feeling of his cock moving in-and-out of her body, it made the sensation fell all the more intimate. Everything she was doing signaled that she wanted this, and Henry obliged her. 

The magic used by Henry was also having a startling effect, as her body was warm now! Even her breath was hot now, and Henry figured that was something else that Mira could only get from him. It was a good feeling, a sign of a true man being able to provide something that a person would otherwise not have access too. His magic certainly made Henry into someone that could help others, more so than he could as any dumb baby.

But still, Mira spoke to him as a mother would to a child, and he felt himself compelled all the same. When she asked to see his face, he readily agreed. Something surprised her, though, as their eyes locked onto one another, but she didn't seem to comment as he continued to fuck her. All Henry wanted at this moment was to cum inside her and make her cum as well. He wanted both of them to experience this intense moment as one. All thoughts of babyhood left his mind at this moment; he was the man she needed right here, right now.

He felt a familiar feeling spring in his crotch. It was the desire to release his seed into Mira's body, and a part of him briefly wondered if his magic would allow him to impregnate Mira? He was using it in full force this time as opposed to their first sexual encounter. He didn't bother waiting though, he increased his thrusting speed, and the Death Knight started squirming harder.

"Oh-oh, oh, Light!" She gasped out as Henry slid his cock in her, and his balls slapped against her outside folds. Henry loved the sounds Mira was making, the same way that he enjoyed hearing it from the other women in his life. Gods did Henry want to make them _scream_  in pleasure. Had he become drunk on power with this magic? Did it matter now? There was nothing wrong with him wanting to pleasure Mira, pleasure other women that desired him. Maybe they just wanted a sweet baby-boy to play and cuddle with, but Henry knew they wanted, no  _needed_ , somebody confident and reliable in their lives as well. 

He could remember Valrah telling him, "lots of women are secretly babies," and Henry agreed with it at some level. But he also felt conflicted, women like Mira and Aegwynn didn't need someone like him, they were the ones protecting him. Still, Henry "knew" that they needed a man in their lives, and Henry wanted to be that man. So first things first, he had to make sure he could help and please them sexually. A rather intriguing thought entered his mind that while they weren't babies, they could at least have  _his_  babies.

His musings were interrupted as he felt a tightness around his cock, and a strong hug around his body, as Mira exclaimed aloud, "Fuck!" that echoed throughout the cave. Henry finally allowed himself to cum as well, sending a load of his seed into her awaiting womb. The pleasure was immense, and it nearly caused Henry to double over.

But he soon discovered something surprising. He was still as hard as a rock, _and_  he felt the need to continue having sex. Henry had learned that he could go several rounds of sex, especially after that night with Aseni, but it was like he ready to go again!  

There was a brief pause, and Mira figured that he must have finished as well and would be back to normal, but Henry swore that Mira  _squeaked_  in surprise when he started thrusting again.

"Wha-again?!" She exclaimed in shock and wonderment, "Henry, baby, you don't have to push yourself!"

However, Henry didn't respond as he kept thrusting into her. His magic was still active as well, pumping who knows what type of healing power into Mira. The room was glowing even, and above them, the almost forgotten Cherub was seemingly singing. The young man ignored it, focusing on the woman below him. Mira looked a little conflicted at first, but she slowly got back into the rhythm of things and started bucking her hips in tandem with his thrusting. After a minute or two, Mira was gasping and moaning again.

Henry gave her a smug smile, watching a woman he knew was stronger than him shake up and down. Her breasts were bouncing, her tits were standing at attention, and he could even see sweat forming across her body. 

"You are beautiful; I love you so much, Mira," Henry spoke softly, but with enough passion that he was positive that Mira was blushing.

She looked away in embarrassment, but he could see a silly grin on her face. And Henry knew that, with absolute certainty, that he wasn't a baby at this moment.

He was the man.

* * *

Proud wasn't a word that Henry would ever use to describe himself. That word belonged to those that had something worthwhile or noteworthy attached to their name. You aren't proud of being some adult-baby orphan, whose only accomplishments were getting babied by the right women and ending up being someone significant, in some form or another. Perhaps he was proud of having magic, helping others in his time as an adventurer, and also as a veteran traveler. Those were good things to have some pride in, but perhaps in some way, it wasn't the "greatest" of accomplishments. At least in Henry's purview at this very moment.

No, he felt pride in knowing that he went eight rounds with a Death Knight in sex and had  _exhausted_  said Death Knight from the act. Lying below him, seemingly stuck in a daze, was Mira. Henry felt a bit of smug satisfaction in seeing her with a silly smile on her face with her eyes closed. Mira didn't even seem to mind the trail of cum in between her breasts. 

Henry decided to finish this whole sexcapade with doing something he had heard about in a dirty story, something about cumming between a woman's breasts to lay claim to them. Just as well, it had gotten quite sticky inside her vagina now. There was enough light in the cave now for Henry to see his seed spilling out from loins. It was an oddly surreal but satisfying display to him. His heart was still beating fast after his last orgasm, and that same feeling of exhaustion had set in upon his completion.    

The bedroll under the two of them was a mess of seminal fluids and sweat. Thankfully the cave was so extensive and open; no smell was lingering. The Cherub had even started coating that baby powder like smell around them as well. As his right hand went down to feel his still sensitive crotch, he shuddered and gasped as he felt himself getting semi-hard before the cold and sticky feeling got to him, and he couldn't maintain his erection. And by the Gods and Light was he tired now. He had expected to fuck Mira this hard or for this long. 

Speaking of Mira, the Death Knight was still in her semi-unconscious state. Henry smiled, though this time not in some masculine satisfaction but because he had succeeded in making her forget last night for a moment. He reminded himself that what he had done wasn't just for his amusement and pleasure but rather to make Mira feel loved and wanted. Still, he couldn't help but memorize how her body looked right now, and Henry couldn't help but imagine all his girls looking like this at one point after making love to them. A silly grinned was plastered on his face, long enough for Mira to rouse and see it.  

Whatever was going through Mira's mind left her only slightly amused as she looked at his face, "Okay," She started quietly, "That was something else." The black-haired beauty pulled herself up and then looked down at the cum on her chest and the feeling between her legs. She sighed and gave Henry an exasperated look.

He couldn't help it, but he felt like a small child that had been caught making a mess by his mommy. He tried to push such visualizations aside, opting to hold onto this adult feeling he had now. "Don't give me that look," Henry started with a smug smile, "I could hear you enjoying it the whole time."

Mira scoffed and looked away, but Henry was learning that was a sign that Mira was embarrassed, "You came on my breasts. Why do men like doing that so much? Also, you should tell a woman when you are cumming. Plus, I wasn't expecting you to cum that much; you made a mess of the bedroll and both of us." She sighed as she looked for something, "I need to clean myself. And I think we both need a bath. I have dirt and sweat from the last three days, and you have pooped yourself a few times already, and no amount of wiping is going to clean that little butt of yours, and I need to make sure you don't get a diaper rash."

All her words were having a resounding effect in his mind. For one, Henry was slightly annoyed at her nitpicking how he fucked her. Mira was seriously complaining about him making her cum multiple times?! And then the mention of cleaning up his poopy behind and making sure he didn't get a diaper rash...each word was like a stab wound in his vulnerable maturity at the moment. 

The words brought to mind thoughts of him getting diapered, babied, and taken care of again by Mira. He'd be back to where he belongs. But as these thoughts filled him with happiness and joy, reminding him of his impending fate, something felt off. There was a desire trying to hold such feelings from entering the forefront of his mind for now.

"Fine," Henry started casually, "I could use a hot bath as well. I think I saw a Tauren sized tub near those crates. It could fit both of us in it." 

Mira seemed to nod before gently getting up and grimacing at the feeling between her legs. Henry took great pleasure in seeing her gingerly walk forward a few steps, likely due to how sensitive her pussy was after the "pounding" he gave her.

"Fine," Mira echoed the man in front of her, "I'll go get it ready."

Henry nodded, "I'll help."

The Death Knight gave him a rueful smile and shook her head, "Oh no, I don't want you walking around and then making a mess without you wearing a diaper." Henry blushed and bristled slightly, but calmed down as she was speaking the truth. Henry needed to wear his diapers. 

"Well, I'll just change real fast and-"

Mira shook her head again, "No, I don't want to put you in a clean diaper just to take it off." 

The defiant adult-baby rolled his eyes, "Then how I am supposed not to make a 'mess'?" 

He wasn't expecting her to consider solutions, but as Henry watched Mira, she seemed to get a great idea. "No problem, we can just make use of your nighttime diapers." She walked a few steps over to the discarded and cold diapers, one of which was only slightly wet compared to the other, which was soaked. 

"What? No, I'm not going to wear one of those! They are cold and wet and smelly!" Henry listed off why he can't wear them, speaking of which, "And the tapes won't stick, so I can't wear them."

Mira laughed, "Silly boy, you are just going to sit on the padding while mama gets out bath ready." She remarked as she grabbed them and fixed them together, turning them into what looked like a strangely colored pillow. Henry felt his face starting to heat up, and a part of him was beginning to break upon having to sit on one of his used diapers.

"I don't want to sit on them!" Henry exclaimed loudly and forcefully, to which Mira gave him a flat look.

The Death Knight was glaring at him as she spoke, "I'm not going through all the trouble of cleaning you up, getting a bath ready, and cleaning you again. You can wait for ten minutes, can't you?"

"I can wait ten minutes, but I don't want to be sitting on a used diaper! It's gross!" Henry was glaring at her as well.

Mira looked annoyed now, "What is the big issue? You and I are both standing around with cum on our crotches. Hell, you've sat around with poop and pee around your crotch." Henry blushed harder upon hearing that indisputable argument, "I'm very lenient with you right now Henry, just sit down on the diaper like a good baby," The next words were like judges, final warning to a criminal, "or else."

In his mind, every part of Henry's very being, even the part that had been trying to keep up this charade of adulthood, was telling him to just back down. But Henry, to his credit, wasn't going to cower like a scared toddler before his mommy. He would stand his ground.

"No." 

For some reason, he heard the sound of several hands slapping foreheads and what sounded like a baby's whimper. Henry realized that he made a mistake when he saw the surprised look on Mira's face go to a rather  _pleased_  one.

"Oh," Mira started speaking with a huge grin on her face, "Well, I suppose we might as well get this out of the way then."

Faster than Henry could even blink, Mira had grabbed his left hand and quickly dragged him towards a nearby chair. As she sat down, Henry was aware of what was coming next and tried to do something, "Mira, wait, let's not..." She didn't bother listening as she roughly pulled him across her lap. He winced upon feeling his still sensitive cock pushing up against her soft lap. The Death Knight was reminding Henry that she was quite fucking strong, easily keeping him in place.

"So," Mira began as her hand gently caressed his bottom, "I've been telling myself for quite a while that you needed a spanking. And not just because of the back talk, but for a few other things as well." Henry felt her hand lingering and even felt one slip between his cheeks gently, "I'm going to tell you what you did wrong, spank you ten times, and then you are going to tell me that you are sorry. Understood?"

"Mira, come on," Henry was pleading with her, "Going from sex to this?!" He could've spoken more until he felt a powerful smack across his ass, causing him to yelp and kick his legs in reflex.

"Oh, I'll have words about that in a little bit." She smiled and chuckled, "But for now, we'll go over the first thing." Henry had no idea what trumped-up charges she could throw his way. They had only been together for a little bit, what had he done? 

"First off," Mira began with a smile, "Pulling down your pants on the Path, exposing yourself, and pooping your diaper!" That surprised Henry; she had seen that? Had Mira been following him the entire time he arrived in the Dragonblight? His thoughts were interrupted by pain as she started to spank him ten times. Whatever resistance Henry had left broke pretty fast, and he instantly fell into old habits.

 **"WAAAAHA!** " He started crying loudly, feeling an infantile wail was necessary at the moment like this. It worked for a few seconds, as Mira stopped. However, she must've found the will to keep going, "Now, what do you say?"

"I-I'm sor-sorry for pooping my diaper in-in the open!"

Mira nodded, "Good boy! You shouldn't expose yourself like that; it's very naughty." Henry could only whimper a response before Mira spoke up again.

"Next up, looking at dirty pictures and leaving naughty messages on the Path!" The padded traveler could only cringe at her, seeing that message he left behind. Henry started squirming in her lap further, but her strength kept him in place as she brought down ten more spankings upon his rear.

"I'm sowwy for weaving naughty messages!" A lisp was starting to form as he spoke. He desperately wanted his babyish side to take control of things, but right now, it was just his usual self taking the punishment.

"Telling people just randomly to check you for diapers isn't something an adult should be doing, but who are we kidding Henry. You are a baby." 

Henry could only agree in his mind; he kept needing reminders like this to keep him in his place. "Next up, getting drunk. Shameful display, Henry." Another ten spanks, another round of crying and pain from Henry.

"I'm sowwy for drinking!" Wasn't that hangover punishment enough?

Mira kept speaking, "Masturbating in a soaked diaper and not changing before going to sleep? You of all people should know better, Henry!" She rained down punishment, and Henry felt like his ass was on fire now.

Henry barely got a sorry out before he broke down into a shuddering mess. His mind could see all the girls laughing at him, and his mother surrogates shaking their heads at him. He really should've known better by now.

"Next, you got involved in a fight, which was stupid and dangerous! You could've gotten hurt." This time her tone was a little softer by still quite forceful as she brought down  _another_  ten spanks upon his burning rear. Henry had no control left over himself, only sobbing and crying. All the while, he felt an erection growing now, which made the humiliation all the more palpable for him.

"Almost done now," Mira remarked loudly over the crying toddler in her lap, "Last ten for acting like some animal during sex. You do not," She started emphasizing her points slowly with a few hits, "Just fuck a woman like she is just a piece of meat," a few more smacks rained down, "And you always warn them when you are about to cum in them!" The last hits came down, and the punishment  _finally_  ended, but Henry was still crying all the same.

He didn't even register the sigh from her. Nor did Henry notice when she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "There, there, don't cry anymore." Her gentle words brought some comfort, but Henry continued to bawl his eyes out. The embarrassment, mixed with the pain and realization that he was utterly powerless as a man before a woman like her, made him quite humbled at the moment. His still adult mind tried to find comfort in hugging Mira's soft body, but his desire for comfort resulted in his mouth latching onto one of her nipples and sucking on it for dear life. 

So he was quite surprised when Mira pushed his head back, "No, no nursing for you." She spoke with finality as she gestured Henry to get up, "You were a bad boy, and that means you are getting punished. Do you understand?"

Henry was still sniffing and felt quite hurt that he wasn't allowed to nurse from her, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

He looked away a little, "Yes...mommy." 

The Death Knight nodded, content with his response. "Good boy, now let's get that little red butt of yours on that diaper." Henry didn't respond as she held his hand and brought him towards the wet diaper. As he looked down at it, he felt a feeling of shame and humiliation well up in him. Not once, in his entire adult baby life, had anyone forced him to sit on an opened and used diaper. He thanked the Gods that it wasn't messy, but he suspected Mira wouldn't do that to him.

"Sit down on it." She commanded and pointed towards the garment. Henry wordlessly positioned himself and then slowly lowered his stinging hot rear upon the cold and wet diaper. In some sick sense, the cold and damp padding felt amazing to his ass. His erection was gone now. Though this meant his limp dick was pointed towards the padding, in case he had to pee.

His surrogate mother finished around for a nearby pacifier and placed it inside Henry's mouth. He started suckling on it, finding an enormous amount of comfort but found the image of him must have looked something pathetic. Mira spoke up, "Now, you aren't going to move your butt from that diaper, and you are going to keep your pacifier in your mouth the entire time." She then pointed up towards the Cherub, "Now watch your little summons while mama gets our bath ready, okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeth, mommy." The adult baby couldn't help but shift from the weird and cold feeling under him, but Mira didn't seem to notice as she quickly walked over and went to work on her task. Henry...sat in silence, trying to decipher what had just happened and why he let it get that way. 

They  _just_  finished having sex, Mira's pussy was still dripping with his seed, and Henry felt like he had done a good thing. But why did he get so defensive when she suggested him sitting on a used diaper? It wasn't the most egregious or humiliating states he had found himself in, no one else was around to see it, and it would only be a for a few moments at best. 

Perhaps he had been trying to establish further dominance over Mira? But that was a mistake; she was stronger and experienced than he was, even older than him. How had he forgotten that he was still trying to figure out being a man when he was more a baby than anything else. At his heart, he was a submissive, diaper dependent, baby boy...but was it wrong for wanting to be more than just that? Then again, what did his defiance against Mira's suggest serve for him or her?

No, his desire wasn't wrong, but how he went about it was a disaster. He'd forgotten that Mira wasn't just some woman that needed saving or a hard dicking, but someone that needed a reliable and comforting partner. Mira must've figured that he was acting too high and mighty, but then again, it sounded like Mira had been thinking about spanking him for quite a while.

The gentle singing of the Cherub above him allowed for Henry to focus on his thoughts, all the while, a small shuddering sob or sniffle would escape him. Henry knew that he deserved this spanking, but he wished it didn't require over fifty spanks to make the lesson stick. Henry told himself a long time ago that he'd never get another spanking, not after what happened back in the orphanage. But after Atda, the Night Elf, Rista, and now Mira, it became clear that he might not be able to escape a strong woman's chasting hand, especially in the direction his life was taking.  

'I am a baby.' Those same words echoed throughout his mind, but Henry's baby side still didn't take over. 

That man was still there, but he had been thoroughly disciplined and would be back in diapers soon. 

* * *

'What was I thinking?!' Mira screamed inside her mind as she got the bathtub ready for the two of them. The punishment she had just dished out to Henry was running through her mind for two reasons. The first being, how could she do such a thing to him? Henry was acting like a brat  _and_  pigheaded, but spanking him was a little much. Yes, she had told herself that she needed to spank him. But at the forefront of her mind, that was her saying some crazy for the sake of it. She had done similar things involving Connor whenever he annoyed her, thinking to herself, 'I'm going to punch him in his stupid, handsome face' every time he did something.

But she never acted on those impulses. She never did it with her children either; even when they were misbehaving, she never spanked them. Oh, she made them suffer though, just through subtle manipulation and terrifying them with her tone and voice, but she couldn't even bring herself to do such a thing as a spanking them. 

However, it was the second reason that likely caused her to do the spanking. She  _enjoyed_  doing it. That was what terrified her in some respect. Mira loved and cared for Henry now, and naturally, she didn't want to hurt them either, being it physically or emotionally. Still, Henry was a submissive baby boy at his heart and one that got arousal from his treatment as such. The Death Knight was keenly aware that she could go the distance with him, to explore certain boundaries and go beyond them, and she would always love him even if she had to discipline him.

The issue was that Mira enjoyed doing it because she liked seeing Henry like that, squirming on her lap, crying for her to stop, and seeing him utterly powerless before her strength. It was, perhaps, a contradiction in her mind. Mira was aware that she would do anything for Henry, but she didn't want him ever to know that or realize that he could do whatever he wanted to her. In the Death Knights mind, she sought to keep him as a baby. To love and protect him as one, but to also make sure that he was incapable of fighting back.     

Seeing him like that made her aroused, and that made Mira seemingly sick to her stomach. Those old feelings of shame, guilt, and disgust returned but were under different context now. She hurt Henry, and it made her feel good. No matter how she framed the argument in her mind, a part of her felt pleasure at putting him over her lap and spanking him. 

'Oh Light, what if this is something leftover from when I was under the Lich Kings control? So many Death Knights took pleasure in bringing pain to others.' Mira fretted and worried as she could remember some of her comrades finding delight in the pain brought upon the living. But this had to be different though; she hadn't done it solely for pleasure; he had been disciplined for a reason. At least that was what she told herself.

'What if he hates me now?' The dreadful thought marched through her mind several times, 'What kind of mother am I if I found pleasure in bringing pain upon him?'

Trying to ignore these thoughts as she worked, Mira found herself dealing with a rather uncomfortable silence in the cave, save for the chirping of Henry's summons. Deciding it was better to let her thoughts wandered onto other things, she busied herself with getting the bath ready.

Upon pulling out the bathtub, the Death Knight was surprised to find that it was still magically enhanced and that it bore the symbol of the Explorers League. This information didn't surprise her, she suspected that everything in here was part of the League, but she did wonder where the explorers in the said league had gone. She didn't find any bones or stains of blood, at least not where she had walked towards while hunting her prey.

Wooden in nature, but made of some high-quality wood and engraved with runes, the tub was big enough to fit both Mira and Henry comfortable. It even had the cleanses and healing runes to go along with the fire rune. Someone had taken a keen interest in making sure this expedition could take hot, comfortable, and healing baths.  

Finding a barrel or two of water was trivial enough; it wasn't even the drinking water kind. After that, it was just pouring the water in, activating the runes, and waiting for everything to heat up. Mira and Henry needed to clean themselves, Henry especially. Although Mira felt particularly dirty, considering she had Henry's fluids on her stomach, breasts, and in between her legs.

'Where did he find the stamina to go for that long? It must be that healing magic of his,' Mira thought about it, and she did remember hearing stories about priests and paladins having enhanced constitutions of sorts. Granted, she never heard of any Light practitioner using such power for sexual escapades. Then again, she didn't know what was going on inside the paladin or priest orders.

Mira placed a hand on her stomach and idly imagined that with the amount of cum he had put in her, she'd have surely gotten pregnant if her body could still achieve such a feat. Alas, the necrotic magic has rendered her incapable of holding a child, and it had been years since she had bled. A peculiar thought did come to mind, though. What if Henry's magic could heal her to the point of allowing her to carry a child again.

Feeling some heat in her face, the thought of getting pregnant from Henry filled her stomach with a tingling sensation. 'An adult baby like him giving me a real baby, huh.' Strange thoughts like that were becoming commonplace after being with him for such a short amount of time. Better than what she was like before. Regardless, the idea of having a baby with Henry felt delightful. 

The water in the tub quickly heated up, producing a nice hot feeling that even in her current state, Mira could sense. The Death Knight was enjoying having a sense of hot and cold again and idly wondered if her sense of taste had come back as well? All she had recently was, well, Henry's cum. Once again, she felt embarrassment mixed with some shame and guilt. Pushing such thoughts aside, it was time for both of them to take a bath. Mira had found a bar of soap, a gentle wash rag, and even what looked to be some scrubbing brush. The two of them were all set for a bath.

"Okay, bathtime!" Mira called out to Henry with enthusiasm that didn't fit her state of mind. It might have inauthentic, but Mira didn't want to make Henry think that she regretted her actions. As she walked over to him, Mira was a little upset to see that he was looking away from her. 

'So he  _is_ upset at me, shit.' Mira thought to herself before speaking up, "I see someone isn't too happy with mommy. That's...fine then," The Death Knight nearly slipped up with speaking, "But I had to teach you a lesson with that spanking," She kneeled next to him and gave him a sad smile, "So don't be mad at mommy, please?"

Unfortunately, Henry was still looking away from her. Mira could see that he was wringing his hands, and she felt a pang of concern before he spoke up, "Okay, mama." His words were quiet, but Mira could hear some warmth in them. Something about the way he said made her heart feel heavy with grief. He was still upset, but he wasn't angry at her.

'You are so forgiving, Henry. That's another thing to love about you.' Mira found herself feeling quite happy about finding love from someone like him. Mira's moved to pick him up, and she noticed that he was shivering. He smelled like stale urine and sweat, and he so helpless to her. He needed to be back in diapers soon, and he'd likely agree with that assumption. 

As soon as her right hand grabbed his bottom, he winced and whimpered. Looking down, she saw that his ass was still quite red, and she couldn't stop the feeling of arousal at seeing him like this in her arms. Henry wrapped his arms around her neck, and while it was awkward holding a full-grown adult, Mira was strong enough for it. Mira was happy to feel his warmth again, even though she was only gone less than ten minutes from him, she didn't like being away from him.

'Does he understand how much I depend on him? He can't truly know, can he? All he thinks is that he's a baby under my command. I want that, he wants that, but it seems so far from the truth.' Mira didn't know what the dynamic of their relationship was exactly. Sometimes they were mother and baby, other times two lovers, and then sometimes caretaker and adult-baby. They shifted between these roles, sometimes interchangeably.  

'Maybe that's okay?' A small realization hit her as she carried him over to the bath, 'Perhaps we were moving from the roles in the heat of the moment? Henry still had an erection when I was spanking him, and I was aroused. Maybe we both got into the moment?' Was it possible then that they were both having 'fun' between one another? Henry still had to be punished, but in hindsight, maybe it was an extension of whatever had happened between the two of them.  

'Huh,' Mira thought to herself in amusement, 'Maybe I'm just overthinking all of this,' The idea was a rather interesting one to be sure, and perhaps it made the most sense.

"Okay then," Mira muttered to herself with some conviction.

Henry looked up, "Okay, what?"

The Death Knight blinked, "Okay then...it's bathtime!" And with that smooth recovery, Mira gently placed Henry inside the bath on one side. He whimpered as he felt the hot feeling on likely still stingy rear, "Oh, I am sorry, baby," She coo'd at him with a naughty smile, "As soon as you are clean though, we'll get that little butt of yours in a soft diaper, won't that be fun?"

He looked a little uncomfortable in the water, but he still smiled at her, "Yes, I want to be back in my diapers!" The way he said, with so much excitement, caused Mira to start giggling and soon caused Henry to start laughing. 

"Oh, I figured you'd want to be back in them, Henry _loves_ his diapers," Mira remarked as she slowly slipped into the waiting hot water. She knew that Henry was watching her intently, so Mira slowly lowered herself in, and made sure to be as vocal as possible. Mira could've been put into boiling water and would've felt only a warm feeling, so right now, Mira barely felt any heat. But right now, she wanted Henry to think that she was savoring the moment.

She was, but mainly for the fact that both of them were back to be happy with one another. 

"Mommy will have you back in them soon enough." Mira did, however, relish at the thought of him being all padded up again, back in diapers where he belonged.

* * *

Henry enjoyed bath time quite a bit. And this was even before he started getting the baby treatment now as a man. Back at the orphanage, he was generally considered the cleanest child, a feat for someone that peed and messed himself all day. But Henry liked the feeling of hot water across his skin, and especially his feet after long periods of traveling. Henry loved being clean, smelling sweet, and looking great before getting diapered again. The matrons said that when he was around them after a bath, the scent of soap and baby powder followed him. It made any room he was in all the better, and that gave him the attention of a lot of matrons. Bathing was generally a public event around children as well, but like with many things, no one wanted to share a bathtub with Baby Henry. 

Bathing became synonymous with solitude, allowing him to either indulge in his babyish side or reflect on the events of the day or past week in silence. Sometimes a matron would help clean him, sometimes even join him, but for the most part, Henry was left by himself. The loneliness was used to self-reflect and unwind — a very private moment for Henry to enjoy.

Right now, though, all Henry could reflect on was watching Mira lather her breasts and pussy up with soap. They had only a short amount of space in between one another, but it was more than enough for them to not be brushing up against one another. So Henry got to watch as his caretaker/lover cleaned herself.

"Don't stare," Mira muttered demurely to him, "It's embarrassing."

Henry smiled, "Can't help it. Not a lot of room in here." He gestured to how close their bodies were, and a part of Henry was starting to think that the novelty of two people bathing together could wear off pretty fast, "Look at it this way, I'm just watching intently to make sure I know how to clean myself properly!"

Mira sighed, "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Considering you can barely take care of yourself, it seems."

That little hit to his pride caused Henry to sink into the water, "I made it this far..."

"Not saying you didn't," Mira remarked as she grabbed a washrag and slowly wiped her breasts down, "I'm just saying that you'll do better with someone like me taking care of you."

Henry kept staring at her body, though, "Sure, makes sense to me." He felt his cock stirring again. 

The Death Knight rolled her eyes but kept cleaning herself, "You know," Mira started, "That magic you used sure did the trick. I can't even see the wounds anymore." She pointed with her right index finger to where the entry injuries had been, and Henry was surprised to see it was difficult to make them out. "I don't think I wanted any more scars."

"I like the scars," Henry blurted out before he blushed, "I mean, I think you look beautiful with them, they add to your mystique."

Mira gave him a small smile, "That's nice of you to say, but a woman likes her body to be unblemished."  

"Even if the person that loves them doesn't think they are blemishes?" Henry countered-back with a small smile, "It is a tough world out there, Mira, no one would shame you for having some battle-scars."

"I know," Mira responds quietly, "They give me bad memories sometimes when I look at them. I can recall where most of them come from, and well, they aren't something I like to think about a lot of the time." As she finished washing, she gave Henry a grateful smile, "Still, I do enjoy you telling me that they look beautiful. Most men would feel a little threatened if the woman they were with had more signs of scarring."

Henry shrugged slightly, "Honestly; I'd feel safe around someone like that; it means that they know to fight and survive." He coughed a little and looked away, "I like strong women. I mean, I like all types of women, but you know..." Trailing off slightly as not to look embarrassed, but Mira giggled all the same. 

Washcloth in hand, Mira slowly began to gently rub it against Henry's chest, which elicited a small sigh of appreciation at her Mira's touch, "My little man likes strong women because it makes him feel nice and safe, and oh so innocent." The hot water and soapy feeling across his chest made Henry closes his eyes as Mira coo'd at him. "It's good to know that you attract women like that, it'll mean they'll take care of you and make sure you don't do anything," He gasped as he felt a wet and soap hand gently grip at his genitals, "...stupid." 

His face heated up, "I mean, they also make me feel more like a baby too."

"Oh, I figured that much," Mira's hands started moving around his body, cleaning him all the while, "Makes it easier to put you in diapers, carry you, change you, and _punish_ you." He didn't need to see the smug smile on her face, "But it also means they won't let you go. They'll be there to pick you up, not just physically but emotionally. There is no shame in depending on someone stronger than you, baby or adult."

All Henry felt was her hands gently moving up his body, and something about the whole thing made him feel quite small. Almost as much as getting a bottle or breastfed, getting a diaper change, or just being submissive. It was relaxing and wholesome, but with a tinge of eroticism mixed into it. Still, Henry was putty in Mira's hands. The Death Knights still wet and soapy body was close to him, and soon his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Ah-ah," Mira remarked as she kept up her task of cleaning him, "No sex, no touching, and no wandering hands." Henry obeyed, but he felt himself harden a little bit. Once she seemed finished washing his chest, she told him to turn around.

Opening his eyes, he looked a little confused, "Why?"

"I need to clean your back now, so turn around, please." Mira kept her smug smile, and Henry once again obeyed. He awkwardly turned around and placed his hands on the edge of the bathtub. This direction wasn't as fun since Henry could no longer see Mira's soapy and wet tits. As his thoughts turned to them, he suddenly yelped as he felt something move about his buttcheeks.

"Mira!" He tried to turn around, but one of her hands was pressing up against his back, preventing him from turning.

"Hold on, just wanted to make that little butthole of yours all nice and clean." She remarked, and Henry felt his face on fire as he felt a rather unfamiliar and slightly chafing sensation in one of his more sensitive spots. He whined and whimpered, which cause Mira to sigh, "Come on, be a big boy for mommy. Besides, some men like this feeling."

"I don't..." He groaned out a little in response.

She chuckled again, "And yet your peepee is getting all hard." Henry didn't respond as he just took the cleaning as quietly as possible. It was mercifully short, but Henry wasn't sure why he had gotten an erection from it. Still, he relaxed further as he felt Mira start to scrub his back. 

"There, see, it wasn't all that bad." The Death Knight remarked as Henry just leaned over the side of the tub with his arms out like a lazy cat sunbathing. "Isn't bathtime with mommy fun?"

"Yes." Henry didn't respond as he enjoyed the feeling of being bathed, "I used to like getting bathed by the matrons."

Mira didn't say anything as she kept washing him, "I can still remember being washed with a sponge in a basin."

That seemed to cause a pause in her hand movements, "You can remember that? How long did they do that with you?"

The wet traveler paused to recollect how long he had been the subject of that particular infantile treatment, "Probably up until I was five or six." He turned his head slightly to look at Mira, "Sometimes I still think about it. Getting a sponge bath is one thing, but getting washed like a baby in that manner? It's something else." It was one of many different fantasies that ran through his head. The closest he came was with Aseni, but she still only helped him wash up, she hadn't been treating him like he couldn't wash himself period. 

"That's uh, wow." Mira seemed surprised to hear that, "I mean, if I am honest here, that sounds incredibly cute."

"What, that it happened or that I think about it happening to me now?"

"Both." Henry soon felt a pair of breasts press up against his back, and all blood that was in his face was heading down below, "Imagine you lying in a basin, your legs propped up and spread out so I can reach that little butt of yours easier. See that cute little dick of yours hanging between your legs, just waiting to get washed with warm, soapy water." He felt a shudder move across his body as he felt her breath against the nape of his neck, "And me standing over you, making sure my little boy is all nice and clean before I put a fresh diaper on him. I can even put some baby powder on your peepee after I'm doing drying you with a nice soft towel, making you smell extra babyish." She whispered the last sentence into his left ear, and he soon felt her lips softly kiss his neck.

"Mommy," Henry breathed out and felt himself wanting to hear more of her say such things to him. "Mommy," He repeated softly again as if trying to invoke some magical act from the Death Knight.

"Shh," Mira whispered as her hands moved to grasp his stomach, "Mama's here, and mama's going to make her baby happy." Henry could feel his cock had become rock-hard now, and he desperately wanted a release as imagined Mira treating him in such a humiliating and infantile fashion. Still, as his hands went down, he felt the Death Knight stop him from touching his cock.

"No touching, that's not appropriate for babies." She quietly warned him, and he barely obeyed her command.

Still, he started whining loudly, "But mommy, I want to make cummies."

To his surprise, he heard a soft laugh, "And you will. Because mommy likes it when Baby Henry tells her how he can be a better baby for mommy," She slowly turned him around, which again was awkward considering their present stances. Henry could still feel himself drawn to her blue eyes and felt small as Mira gazed at him with intensity, "Because Baby Henry likes to be _my_ baby, right?"

"Yes!" Henry vigorously nodded, "I  _want_ to be your baby!" He meant every word as he said that Mira might have been another woman in his life, but he'd pledge to be her baby as well, "But please, I want to cum so bad!" He was trying to make out her breasts, but they have hidden the water. Looking for any mental or physical stimulus, his hands reached towards her breasts. But he felt her hands grab him and kept them from moving anywhere.

"Grabby hands are unbecoming," She mentioned to Henry with a small and vicious smile, "But the thought of needing to be washed and bathed like a newborn gets you hard?" She tsked at him, "You can't clean yourself, you can't feed yourself, you need to wear diapers, and you need to Mommy to make sure you don't get into trouble. Honestly, Henry, taking care of you can be a real labor of love. Still, I suppose I need to take care of this problem of yours since I can't expect you to do it yourself." The look of amusement made him feel quite small, but Mira surprised him as she slowly dropped her head into the water. Henry watched with some fascination as her black hair seemingly disappeared into the water. 

It took only a few seconds for Henry to realize that Mira started to blow him, underwater. Henry's hips buckled in surprise, and he gasped in pleasure and amazement at the sudden but welcomed feeling of her lips on his cock in hot water. If on instinct, his hands were top of her head, and he grasped at her beautiful black hair, which was wholly soaked now.

"Mira, oh-oh fuck," Henry loses his adult baby facade for a second as a familiar yet foreign sensation runs across his groin. She probably doesn't hear Henry, but he watched as her head bobbed up and down his submerged cock. Henry hadn't expected Mira to do something like this, and he wasn't sure what to do, aside from enjoying it. He was briefly concerned about Mira running out of air. Seeing the bubbles filter to the top was quite an odd sight as well, but after two minutes of sucking, Mira was still going. The feeling was incredible, air and hot water running across the length of his cock, and then feeling it enter into what could only be described as a cold zone was unique. Mira's tongue and mouth were still the best parts, though.

Concern finally won out, and Henry promptly pushed himself into climax, "AHH, w-wow!" He claimed as he shot hot cum into the Death Knights mouth. The feeling of relief, combined with the hot water, caused Henry to shut his eyes and breathe laboriously. There was a brief sound of Mira emerging from the water, and the sound of her swallowing his cum.

"There we go," She started with a smile, "All better now?"

"Mhmm," Henry nodded slowly, "That was...something." He breathed out finally and opened his eyes to see Mira looking at him expectantly.

"And what do we say to mommy?"

Henry smiled, "Thank you, mommy."

She pats him on the head, "Good boy, now let's finished bathing, and then I can get you back in a thick diaper, just like you want!"

A diaper sounded great right now; however, something else was on his mind now, "I'm hungry, mommy." He gave a longing glance towards her breasts and licked his lips.

"Sorry, sweetie, no milk from these anymore." Mira pressed her breasts together to emphasize and entice Henry. "But maybe I can cook something for you to go along with your bottles."

That got his attention; it had been some time since he had a cooked meal, "Really?"

"Sure, but we need to finishing washing, and I need to get that little butt of yours in a diaper before you make another mess." Mira announces as she moved to grab the soap, "Now let's get back to work. Lift your arms." 

Henry once again obeyed, as his body whined down from the sudden blowjob and the thought of getting back into a clean diaper.

* * *

Mira made sure to scrub Henry thoroughly this time, and again Henry wondered how much she enjoyed doing all of this stuff for him. It wasn't like the women that babied him thought of it as a chore, as it helped that Henry didn't fight them like an actual child. But Mira was humming the whole time as she washed him and then dried him once they were out of the tub. 

When he offered to dry himself off, Mira didn't want to hear it. She spent a fair amount of time with what looked like a repurposed blanket, simply rubbing his body with the repurposed sheet. After that, he was standing there, nude as she was, although he felt a little more vulnerable. He was cold, exposed, and with no diaper on next to this battle-hardened woman. Sure, he had sexually pleasured her, even saved her life and very soul, but in moments like this, the disparity was quite easy to see. But then again, he liked that feeling, and Henry knew that Mira wanted it as well. Whatever they were doing right now was all part of their way to unwind and enjoy this moment of connection between the two of them. 

As he stood there, the cold was causing him to shiver slightly. Looking down, he was embarrassed to see that his penis had shrunk a little bit, resulting in babydick syndrome. Henry wanted,  _needed_ , to be back in his diapers. Not just to not stop from making a mess, but to feel the familiar safety and comfort again.

He barely noticed that he put his right left thumb into his mouth and started suckling from it. As Mira finished emptying the tub of water into a small section away from the camp, she did a double-take upon seeing a naked Henry sucking his thumb and looking at the Death Knight with those innocent eyes of his, and Henry for a moment felt incredibly small. His babyish side hadn't taken over; this was simply Henry enjoying the feeling of being an adult-baby alone with a woman like Mira.

"Ahh, look at how cute you are," Mira started as she approached the thumb sucking adult-baby. "And you'll look even cuter once a diaper is on," Henry felt a small slap on his butt, which caused him to jump slightly. "Such a soft little posterior," The Death Knight giggled before she grabbed Henry's left hand and started to guide him towards his sleep area.

It was surreal that less than an hour ago, he was making love to Mira on it. Now he'd be getting changed into his diapers on it. That last part wasn't anything new, but Henry couldn't ignore the seemingly "sudden" divergence from making love to a woman to getting diapered by the said woman. No matter how many times such events would play out in Henry's life, he was still in awe whenever they happened. 

"Lie down, Henry." She directed him towards his sleep roll. Deftly responding, he slowly sat down as to not aggravate his rear. The bath might have helped some, but he didn't want to press his luck. Mira meanwhile wasted no time in getting out his supplies from the diaper-bag. Henry watched as she pulled out one of his day-time diapers, a blue, and _pink,_ colored one with pictures of bottles, rattles, and little toy swords. A container of baby-powder followed along with the ever-present powder-puff. Mira grabbed one more item, as well.

"Open your mouth," Henry obeyed and was rewarded with a rubber-nipple tasting of moonberries entering it. He swiftly started sucking on his pacifier and lay down onto the sleep roll. Henry winced slightly upon feeling some wetness, likely from their lovemaking this morning. The sound of chirping distracted him, and he looked up to see the Cherub floating overhead. It seemed to be keeping an eye on things, never really straying too far. Henry wondered how long that thing would stay in this reality, then again, he wasn't even entirely sure how he summoned it in the first place.

Still, the sounds it made were relaxing. Henry gently sucked on his pacifier as he watched it fly overhead. Soon enough, he felt a pair of hands press his legs and feet together, followed by another, then grabbing and pulling them and his butt up. The diaper was slid under his bottom, and he lowered himself back onto the soft and cushy padding; 

A giggle escaped his lips as he was excited to be back in diapers. No matter how many diapers he had gone through his life, he enjoyed these intimate moments with someone else, feeling protected and helpless, loved, and controlled. Mira started to dust powder across his dick, then his testicles, and finally, lifting his butt and dusting it as well. Mira slowly rubbed the powder into his skin, just as she had several times already, but in light of recent events, it was indeed with a lot more enthusiasm. 

"Such a good baby, you like getting diapered, huh." Mira giggled to herself, "Of course you do, how could you not. Now let's get that little dick of yours all nice and secured it's time for it to come out and play in mommy." Henry felt like losing himself in the pleasurable haze of her words, her touch, the smells, and the feeling of this moment. When the front of the diaper came up and over his front side, that familiar feeling of peace came back to him.

'Back in my diapers, back to where I belong.' He heard the tapes being placed on the front of the diaper, soon fastened to his waist. And just like that, Henry now secured and, in his padding again, kicked his legs briefly in joy. Mira quickly checked his leak guards, tugged at the front, and then patted it as well. "Good boy."

Pulling himself up, Henry glanced down at the padding and admired how cute it looked, and how infantile it made him. The pink and blue trim, along with the figure on the front of the pure white diaper, was adorable. The thick feeling between his legs was great too; he'd likely be waddling in this one once he wet it a couple of times. 

Mira was likewise admiring him, and she seemed to be more focused on Henry as a whole. "You are so, fucking cute." Both she and Henry seemed surprised at her profanity usage, but Mira quickly rebounded, "I mean, Henry, you look so adorable. I don't know what if I want to mother you or do something a bit more adult."

That gave him an idea. Henry pulled out his pacifier, "Why not both? It's not like we have much else to do today. I mean, it's still a blizzard raging outside."

The Death Knight smiled, "You are right. We need to find something to pass the time."

"Right," Henry agreed with his smile.

Mira gave a smile got bigger before she slowly crawled to him and gently pushed him down. Henry looked surprised, "Mira, what are you doing?"

"Take a wild guess." She remarked as the Death Knight lowered her body down upon Henry. Their faces were practically touching, and she didn't resist him putting his arms around her waist. 

"How about we make today a fun one," She started with a coy grin, "I'm going to baby you, but no matter what I do or so, you have to obey."

Henry smirked back at her, "Easy enough, I already do all of that."

"Oh, but this will be different." The Death Knight spoke with some finality, "Because I  _know_ you get all embarrassed when I treat you like one. You are also going to tell me about all the other girls you've been with and in detail. All the fantasies, all the sex, all the humiliation, the babying, and everything I can think of."

That surprised Henry quite a bit, "Mira, why do you want to know about my other lovers? I know you are willing to accept them, but knowing what I've _done_ with them fully?" 

"Because it'll help me understand you better. What were they like to you? How did they feel when you were inside them? What did they taste like on your lips?" She lowered herself and started to kiss his neck before speaking a little more, "How did you feel when they put you back in diapers where you belong? When they saw you as nothing more than a baby?"

The warmth on his face made it clear to Mira that she was hitting the right buttons; she laughed at him. "Well, perhaps first we should get something to eat."

"Ahh, well," Henry started and felt his face heat up a little, "I have a fun idea for that?"

That seemed to pique her interests, "Oh? And what did the baby have in mind?"

"Well," He licked his suddenly dry lips, "Atda, the orc I mentioned before, she did this thing where I nursed from her breasts. She couldn't produce milk, but what she did was use a bottle to have droplets of milk fall upon her tits." He tried to look away as he saw the gleam in Mira's eyes, "And, yeah."

"Now that," Mira started with a wide, "is a great idea." The Death Knight rolled over from on top of Henry and back onto his sleep roll. The diaper bag was close by, and she likely willed a bottle of milk to appear in it. "Okay," She started as she worked the nipple a little bit that would cause milk to fall out once she positioned the nipple down. The action was successful as Henry watched her pour small droplets of milk upon her right nipple.

"Get on top of me and start lapping away." Mira seemed eager all of a sudden, "This was a great idea. I'll need to thank this Atda when I see her."

Henry gave an embarrassed grin, "Uh, the funny thing about her," He started as he rolled over to lay on top of Mira, his diaper crinkling, "I sort of made her incontinent and needing diapers."

Mira blinked upon hearing that declaration, "Really? You didn't mention that the first time we talked about them. Why did you go and do that?"

"Because she was a brat and didn't deserve to be a mommy," The way Henry said it wasn't with spite, but almost as if it was a statement of fact, "So I made sure she was going to end up in diapers using a potion, that she used on me I should add, with the help of Tixi,"

"The goblin that ended up in diapers and babied as well?"

"Correct." Henry finished his sentence by latching onto Mira's right nipple and pretended to nurse from it as he sucked up the liquid milk. 

"Huh, I guess I'll need to check her diapers when we meet then," Mira remarked as her left hand went to grasp Henry's diapered rear. He could hear a sigh of pleasure escape from Mira's throat. But Henry was focused on the idea of Atda and Mira meeting, and the subsequent babying that the orc would get at the hands of the Death Knight. That aside, Henry and Mira quickly fell into a gentle back and forth of pretending to breastfeed. The soft sounds of Henry licking milk and suckling from her breasts, caused Mira to moan in pleasure as his tongue danced across her erect nipples. After about ten minutes of this, Mira spoke up with an idea.

"Henry, how about we spend all of today like this," She grabbed the back of his still dry diapers, and Henry felt her hands attempting to press into his butt, "You being my sweet baby and me taking care of you."

Stopping his fake suckling, Henry looked up at Mira, "I mean, we already doing that."

He felt her hands tighten and press against his padding as she spoke, "What I mean is to make a lot more 'fun' between us both." She brought her face closer to his right ear, "Because I want to see your blushing, embarrassed face more." The way she said it caused him to gulp, and not because he wants back to drink the milk off her tits. She sounded _hungry_ for him, but maybe it was to see how much she could embarrass and play with him. 

Mira laughed suddenly, "And I see you find the idea fun as well." He didn't know what she meant until he shifted slightly and felt his erection rubbing up against the padding. He groaned slightly at how his penis seemed to betray or signal his intentions without his consent or knowledge.

"Fine, I guess it's not like we don't have time to kill." Henry tried to sound annoyed or disinterested, but an entire day of Mira treating him like a baby in the most humiliating and erotic fashion was a fun idea. He was curious to see what she would attempt.

"Wonderful!" She cheered at him, "So first you finish your milkies; then I'll make you a real breakfast because you are such a good boy, and then we'll play some games. I remember a few that I used to do with my children when they were quite young, so I'm sure you'll be able to play them as well," The look she gave him was a patronizing one, "But if they are too hard, I can think of something else that is easier for you. Like peek-a-boo or tickle monster."

Henry knew she was baiting him, but he rolled his eyes all the same, "I'm sure I can figure out some stupid toddler games." He responded with some pride before his lips went back to suckling from her breasts like a good baby. 

She patted the top of his head, "I hope so. It wouldn't do you well to fail a bunch of 'stupid toddler' games." After that "ominous" comment, the two of them went back to their mother-baby moment. Henry felt some excitement build up in his chest at spending an entire day playing with Mira like this, enjoying his adult-babyish side without Baby Henry taking over.

It was sure to be an exciting day.

* * *

For Henry, the rest of the day passed by in a blur of pleasure, love, and embarrassment. It was something else to watch Mira going into what he could only call "Housewife/Mother" mode. She was not kidding, though, when she was going to make him blush and feel babyish for the day as well. Henry learned that Mira could be sadistic in her way, doing things both little and small to make Henry feel like a man treated like a baby. Every action she made and everyone that she told Henry to make, worked towards a goal of making him feel vulnerable and humiliated. She never belittled or harmed him, but once again, Mira was using experiences as a mother, soldier, and wife to her advantage.

When she started making breakfast, Henry could only stare at her round ass and naked body as she cooked something up on a makeshift stove near the firepit. Once Mira was done cooking something that smelled quite delightful, she brought it over to Henry. Placing a bib on him, Mira then proceeded to screw around with him as the Death Knight tried feeding him, ensuring that a fair amount of the meal ended up on the bib than in his mouth. Remarking that he was a messy little boy, she figured it was too hard for him to eat all that, so she got some more of the goop out of the diaper-bag and fed him that for the remainder of breakfast.

By this point, it was well into the morning, and Mira figured that it was time to test out Henry's schooling. Henry wasn't the best student, but he wasn't dumb. Spending more time with his face in storybooks than academic ones. Mira had Henry keep his pacifier in the whole time, which confused him at first until she started asking him questions. Whenever he answered them, the bulb of the pacifier caused his words to slur. Although Henry still had to exaggerate his slurring much.

"What's two plus two?"

"Phor!"

"No, try again."

"Phor!" He tried again, sounding a tad frustrated.

Mira sighed at him, "I guess you don't know your numbers, alphabet, or anything else. It was too much for me to expect, I suppose."

He pouted and glared, "Me'm not stupid!"

"Of course not, Henry." The condescending and patronizing looks he got from Mira almost made him forget they were playing a game, "Maybe as soon as you get out of diapers, you'll learn your ABCs and numbers, like a big boy!" Though it was just a passing comment by Mira, Henry soon felt the front of his diaper growing warm. Mira noticed and giggled, "Well, I suppose that might take a while." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Something about sent his heart racing and caused his stomach to flutter slightly. It made him think of Valrah. 

Mira also played a few games with him, those that she played as a small child and with her children. Once again, Henry tried his "best" to keep up, but every time he thought he was making progress, Mira would change the rules suddenly. So while playing Simon Says, she'd change the instructions so that Henry would fail or if they were playing Hot and Cold, she'd make it impossible to find what he was looking for, even if it was apparent to Henry. 

Whenever he failed, Mira would give a very resigned sigh and smile to Henry, "I guess these games are a little too much for you. We'll try something else." And Mira would reinforce these sentiments by doing something physical to him, such as letting him suck at her breasts, getting a deep kiss, and her rubbing his padded front and backside. It was similar to what Atda had been doing with him, but unlike with the orc, Mira was more interested in applying some affection to each act of conditioning as she treated more and more like a baby.

By the evening, he had been reduced to an almost newborn. Henry stopped caring, especially after he messed himself partway through a game of hide-and-seek. The Death Knight knew where he was the entire time, but the sound of him pooping himself was easy to hear, and when she announced that she could smell him something about it caused Henry to start wailing loudly.

After that particular diaper-change, Henry was made to stay on his bedroll and play with his toys while Mira watched him. It was an exciting and fun experience to have again. 

But there was one problem that evident throughout the entire thing. It finally caused Henry to break from their game and ask Mira about it.

* * *

"Henry, what have I told you about touching your diaper?" She sounded a tad annoyed as she saw that Henry was again trying to jerk himself off, "That isn't appropriate for babies."

The young man sighed, "Mira, come on. After everything we've done today, I want to have some release. You've been teasing me the entire day anyway, and it's not like it's such a bad thing to do." He tried to argue with her, but that didn't seem to work as Mira scoffed at him.

"I was teasing you because I wanted you nice and ready for some sex. Masturbating that much is a filthy habit to have anyway."

Something about that dismissal annoyed Henry quite a bit, "Well, excuse me for wanting to enjoy myself. I don't see anything wrong with the act, besides are you telling me that you've never masturbated before?"

"That is completely beside the point," She deflected that comment pretty fast — something about the way she said that convinced Henry she was lying, but he wasn't about to call her out on her old masturbation habits.

"Okay, but you are fine with blowing me and having sex?" Henry was now confused at Mira's hypocrisies, "What exactly is the problem outside of you don't like me doing it?"

"Because," Mira responded curtly to her baby. But Henry crossed his arms now, expecting a better answer, "Mira. I feel like there is more to this like there is a story here."

The Death Knight crossed her arms now as well, "I don't need to explain myself to a baby; it's a grown-up reason. End of the discussion! No more talking, or you'll get a spanking!"

"Mira, come on." Henry hadn't backed now, and he could see that her heart wasn't into that threat. 

Henry could only watch as the Death Knight grumbled to herself before speaking again, "Light damn it, fine." She walked over to Henry and sat down next to him. The look of her face reminded Henry of someone that ate an entire lemon, that sour, pouty look of distaste and annoyance. It was the look of childish frustration, which was odd, especially to see on a beautiful face like Mira's. 

"You what to know the reason why I don't like the idea of Masturbating? Fine, I'll tell you." 

Henry leaned forward, eager to hear her reasoning for having such a peculiar stance. A part of Henry was now dreading hearing it, what if it was a particularly traumatic experience? 

"When I had just joined up in the army, I was sort of I guess you can say ignorant to the world at large." She started, and Henry could see her wringing her hands, "My experience with sexuality was also weak, I had met a few suitors, but most of the time we were around our parents so it never really went anywhere. But when I joined up and got into Blue Rook Company, I started getting a lot of experience, at least verbally and from gossip."

"Lots of swearing, lewd jokes, and general mischief?" Henry had heard enough stories of soldiers and their vulgarity.  

Mira scoffed and nodded, "It was like getting hit with a wave of sexual tension and general silliness. I had never even seen another woman naked, let alone a man before I joined up. The first couple of weeks were rather embarrassing for me, but at least our company kept our facilities separated from one another. But I got comfortable in time."

Okay, so far, it wasn't anything terrible. Still, Henry was wondering what this had to do with her hatred of masturbation. "I guess I can understand that issue; it was a problem at the orphanage as well for me. Most of the boys didn't want to be in the same bath with me, though."  

Mira turned and gave him a sad smile, "Well, don't feel bad about it. Communal bathing isn't fun for children or adults."

"I'd have thought it would be a lot more interesting for women?" Henry had more than a few fantasies about what women got up too when they bathed together.

The Death Knight gave him a flat stare, "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face; I can assure you that women don't engage in sexual hijinks when we bathe together." She paused slightly, "Well, at least human woman don't, I can't say the same for the other races. Either way, for women bathing together, is quite annoying. I swear to the Light, there was always someone trying to steal my soap, shampoo, razors, and my ministration potions."

Henry blinked upon hearing one item in that list, "Why did you need razors?"

Mira blinked at him now, "To shave?"

"Oh!" Henry realized what she meant now, "Shaving your pussy, I get it."

The Death Knight rolled her eyes, "More to shave our legs and armpits." She brought up one of her sexy legs, "We might have been soldiers, but not one of the women in our company was going to walk around with hairy legs."

Hearing that caused Henry's eyebrows to raise, "Woman get hair on their  _legs_?"

"For someone that spends so much time with women, you hardly seem to know how their bodies work outside if their breasts produce milk."

Henry pouted and looked embarrassed, "Hey, that's not fair. I also know how to eat a woman out! Give me some credit." 

Mira groaned, but the smile on her face did signal that she was amused, "I need to teach you more about women later." The Death Knight closed her eyes and breathed in a little more, "Okay, back to the story."

"Right, so basically you told me that it was a shock to seeing that many dicks and pussies at once," Henry smirked for a few seconds before he felt Mira's right hand grab him and pull him forward slightly. He barely had time to react before he felt a couple of hard smacks against his diapered rear, "Ahh, Mira, s-stop!"

She spanked him ten times before letting him, which caused Henry to pull back in shock and surprise, "What was that for?!"

"Because I'm trying to tell you a story, and you are trying to interrupt it with your potty mouth!" Mira spoke with some annoyance, but Henry suspected she just wanted to re-establish dominance over him. Either way, Henry rubbed the back of his diaper and kept his mouth shut.

"But yes," Mira started with a tight smile at Henry, "Seeing that much nudity was rather shocking, but we all got used to it. What I didn't know was that I had developed a following from the female side of our company."

"Wow," Henry was impressed to hear such a thing, "So, you had a little fan club?"

Henry watched as Mira fidgeted and looked away, wringing her hands the whole time, "Uh, not really. A lot of them liked me, quite a lot," She gave Henry a sidelong glance, and Henry quickly picked up where she was going with that, "Oh...oh!" Now it was Henry's turn to blush slightly. "I didn't think there would be so many girls that would be, you know." He made a strange gesture with his hands.

The Death Knight didn't say anything for a few seconds, "They weren't attracted to women. They just really liked my body. They were, uh, curious."

"So, they weren't homosexuals?"

Mira rubbed the bridge of her nose, "No, they were just...they were just," She trailed off, "Look, I'll explain it some other time, but some women want to sleep with other women they find attractive sometimes. There are a lot of factors involved, but it's just a pain in the butt to explain."

Henry slowly nodded but thought at the same time that women were very confusing. "Okay, I'm still not seeing what _any_ of this has to do with masturbation or your disdain for it."

The Death Knight looked quite annoyed but didn't attempt to spank Henry at least, "Because, when I turned down one of the girls in my unit, they decided to take matters into their own hands. She was quite a skilled artist; a professional is what I am saying. So, she decided to create a couple of sketches of me in the nude and...other compromising positions."

Henry stared for a good thirty seconds before he could speak again, "Someone...made dirty images of you?!" 

Mira groaned at his exclamation, "This all happened about a year after I joined up. I had found an image during an inspection, and when I looked into it further, I found out that four women had the images in their possession."

'Four women.' The idea of four women masturbating to dirty images of Mira in secret was arousing. He could certainly understand the appeal of jerking off to Mira.

"But it got worse," Mira remarked with disgust in her voice, sounding a little upset, "Those images also made their way to all the men as well. So, you can imagine my disgust when I found out that dozens of these images made their way around the barracks." Mira looked away from Henry, "I had to get the Captain to go around and confiscate all the images. He was kind enough to declare them contraband in exchange for me not making a bigger deal out of it."

Now Henry felt terrible and a little angry too. Perhaps he was just protective, but the idea that a host of men were jerking off to dirty images of  _his_ woman caused some uncomfortable feelings in his mind. Granted, all those men were dead, and Henry couldn't fault them for having been attracted to Mira.    

"So that's my story. I was the company whore in the minds of about sixteen to twenty people. It took me a few years to erase that stain from my honor, and thankfully Connor never really heard about that incident." She breathed out and looked at Henry, "And that is what I don't like the idea of you masturbating, and that is why you aren't going to be doing it around me."

Henry stared for a few seconds before slowly nodding, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mira, that  _was_ pretty fucked up and wrong for people to do that to you."

Although Henry was thinking to himself, 'Granted, I'd have probably done the same.' He told himself he wouldn't resist the next spanking when it came up as penance for such a guilty desire.

Mira sniffed and looked away, "That's kind of you to say."

Henry nodded slowly before braced himself and spoke up next, "But that isn't a good enough reason for me to not masturbate."

" **What?!"** The Death Knight seemed more upset than angry, at least from what Henry saw on her face, "How can you be so cruel?!"

"Mira, I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing why that should stop me from enjoying an activity that honestly doesn't affect you, like, at all." Henry held up his arms in mock surrender, "I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm just not seeing that as a valid justification."

"Well, it's valid to me!" Mira exclaimed as she sat up and turned away from Henry, "And I'm saying you aren't allowed to do it anymore, so that is that!"

Henry stared at her back, trying not to focus on staring at her rear, "Mira, come on. Be reasonable. After everything we have done, this is the one thing that you can't accept?" He gestured towards his diaper, "It's not like you'll ever really know when I'm cumming or anything. Besides, I can do it when you aren't around."

"No!" Mira still had her back turned, but Henry was sure that she was pouting, "And why is it such a big deal to jerk off? You have me, that should be more than good enough!"

"I mean, Mira, I'll always take the chance to love you physically." Henry bluntly remarked, "But I also masturbate for a reason other than pleasure." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this, but Henry figured he might as well be honest, "When I jerk off, it helps with bringing back memories of the other women in my life. It makes me think of their smiles, their laughter, and their love. It's hard not to think of them in a sexual way when I do this, so I figure it's my way to keep them in my thoughts."

Mira turned around and gave him a look that he had seen Atda give him once, "That's a very idiotic reason."

"Hey!" Henry was a little hurt to hear Mira describe his reason as idiotic, "What the fuck is wrong with that?!"

For once, he was sure that Mira was looking at him as a man and not a baby, "Because no woman wants to hear that you honor their love and friendship by  _masturbating_ to them in reverence." She looked flummoxed now, "Honestly, I need to teach you more about what women want in their romance. You seem to have such grand misconceptions."

Something about this discussion sparked some anger in Henry, "Well, I'm sorry this is someway I can show my love to people I care about, Mira. Maybe I can write a poem or sonnet if I actually had the talent, or perhaps I can make something worthwhile to show them if I ever even see them again, but I don't know how, alright? But at least with this, I can keep the memory of the precious moments I had with each of them in mind." Henry sniffed in frustration and looked away, "I mean, Mira, you of all people can understand what that means."

"Of course I know what that means," She remarked softly and looked a little guilty now. 

Henry didn't look as guilty, though, "Besides, after all the things we've done? You can always jerk me off if you'd like, you'd probably like it." He half-joked as he expected to get another rise out of her. However, he was surprised to see her blush, an actual blush, and look away. 

He stared at her for a few moments before he looked sorely confused, "Mira, when did you...? Was it when I was in my baby mindset? More importantly, why the fuck are you upset then?!" Henry stood up with a crinkle in his movements.

"Hey, don't take the tone with me!" Mira countered as she was staring down at him slightly, "First off, it was back at the beach. Second, you were asleep," Henry couldn't believe that she readily admitted to jerking him off in his sleep.

"And third, it's not the same thing!"

Henry wanted to say something, anything about how outrageous and absurd her statement was, but all he could think to do was laugh, "I don't believe this, I don't believe this at all!"

"It's not the same thing!"

Henry finally had enough, "It _is_ the same thing, Mira." He rubbed his forward, "I'm not mad, I'm honestly just shocked that you did something to me, without my consent, and then act all high and mighty about something that isn't a big deal. We've had sex, you've blown me, I've eaten you out, and you've changed my diapers. Out of all the things, the idea of me jerking off into my diapers is somehow that bad, and yet you did it to me anyway." He paused and looked at Mira, "We are even having this argument?"

"Because...because..." Mira trailed off as she tried to find a reason, "Because I don't like the idea of you masturbating to other women when I'm around! I want you for myself when it is just the two of us! And I don't want you to waste your delicious cum and-" Mira paused while Henry's eyes went wide as she said that last part.

Mira was quite embarrassed by what she just said, indicated by her shrieking loudly and covering her face with both hands. Henry, meanwhile, was stricken silent by what he just heard and trying to process hearing such a line uttered from a woman. He didn't know how to feel about this, oddly enough he felt concern mostly.

"Mira," Henry started slowly, "Let's...go over what you just said, shall we?" The Death Knight didn't respond, but he thought he heard a little whine from her, "Because I feel like we need to address this before getting back to the masturbation issue. Although I feel like this current topic has a lot to do with that one."

"I swear, it isn't what it sounds like," Mira slowly pulled her hands down but kept looking away from Henry, "I'm not some weird pervert."

"Mira, you talking to a massive pervert." Henry grabbed the front of his infantile diaper to prove his point, "I'm not going to judge you for liking to suck my cock."

The Death Knight bristled, "I'm not some whore that likes to suck cock."

"Never said that, just saying that, you know, it's okay to suck _my_ cock." The smug look Henry had on his face seemed to annoy Mira much. That said, she didn't look ready to start spanking him again.

Mira looked like she was trying to calm herself down and slightly failing. "Okay, I'm going to explain what I mean. So first off, yes, your cum tastes...good." She looked away, and Henry felt oddly proud of himself, "But that might be because I haven't tasted anything in over eight years now."

That line took the smirk off his face, "What? How does that even work."

Mira grimaced as if she recalled something alien, "Everything I taste feels like ash in my mouth. Another Death Knight told me after we became free that it was something the Lich King did to ensure that we never had anything that could allow us to feel like people. It was another tactic designed to keep us in line." The look on her face made Henry's heartache as she looked utterly miserable now.

"Mira, by the Light, I am so sorry," Henry felt his teasing might have gone a little far now, "But this is something else, I need to see if my magic can help fix this problem."

She looked grateful at his suggestion and smiled a little, "I think it has already, or at least it has started too. My voice, my body, and my mind are already feeling a lot better. I mean, the conversations we've been having even after all the years of not using my voice is a testament to that magic you have."

Henry was impressed, but he figured if it could heal grievous wounds, destroy curses, and allow for him to manipulate unborn children, it could probably deal with a nasty case of a scratchy throat. Though something sort of amused him, "You don't think my cum healed your throat?" Another absurd item to add to the growing list of his powers.

"I mean, as silly as that sounds, I wouldn't be surprised." Mira nodded slowly, "Granted, I don't think you should go around telling anyone that, not sure how you'd explain it."

"Figured as much, but still," Henry tried to consider the reality of this situation, "I have magic, healing cum."

"The more you say it, the dumber it sounds." Mira remarked flatly, but for Henry, he couldn't help but laugh, "Too true! Alright, I won't say it anymore."

A somewhat comfortable silence fell upon the two for a minute before Henry spoke up again, "Mira, if you don't want me to masturbate, I guess I can understand the reasons why, well at least one reason. But I still think it's crazy to make a ruling about what I can and cannot do with my body. I get that you want me for yourself, but you have me here, right now. What I am doing is just trying to keep memories real and tangible in my mind; it's not me betraying your love or trust. I want to remember the other people in my life that cared about me as much as you do."

Mira didn't say anything for a good, long minute. But finally, she slowly nodded, "You-you're right. I'm selfish for a very odd reason." She approached Henry and kneeled to him before embracing him tightly. He returned the hug, surprised at the gesture, but welcoming it.

"I don't want you to leave me," She said quietly, "I'll do anything to for you if it means I can stay in your life."

Henry could hear some of the fear in her voice, "Mira, you don't need to do anything but be happy and free. After everything you went through, you don't need to tie yourself down to anyone." He brought his right hand up and started to stroke the back of her head, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head into his shoulder, "I'm saying this because I want to Henry. I'll always be by your side, as long as you allow me."

"I won't ever push you away, Mira." He could feel a bit of warmth from her body, "You'll always be close to me."

"Thank you," The Death Knight held the embrace reluctantly pulling back. Henry noticed that she wasn't looking at him again as she spoke, "Well, I guess you are free to masturbate than to your heart's content." She sighed and still looked a little miffed. The adult-baby sighed as well, but then an idea struck him.

"How about a compromise?" He put forward, and that seemed to work as Mira looking quite interested now. 

"Compromise? How do we compromise on this?"

Henry licked his lips, "Well, I thought maybe you could set when and where I can masturbate." He started blushing again, "Y-you know, you can have some control over it; that'd make you feel a little better, right?"

The smile he got was a little more predatorily than he expected, "That's an...interesting idea. But I think I'll set some more conditions to this idea."

Henry groaned, but he couldn't complain since he was the one that put this idea forward, "Fine, what are your conditions."

"Well, first off, you'll have twenty minutes to jerk off." She started, and Henry's eyes widen at the condition. "And you can only do it once a day."

"But..." Henry tried to get a word in edgewise.

"And I get to choose where you do it. You'll need to get my permission as well, and your diaper will need to be on display. I'm going to wait to hear all the juicy details about the girl you are thinking about as well. Plus, you'll need to get my permission to cum as well."

The more she rattled off, the more that Henry realized that he just gave her permission to humiliate him further. She was enjoying it as well, the smile growing on her face was evidence of that...but something about the amusement and joy made Henry feel better. 

"...and if you are good and clean, maybe mommy will blow you more!" Mira's face was making a kissy face towards Henry. That and her declaration instantly got his attention, and Henry's embarrassment receded slightly at the chance of more blowjobs from Mira.

"Okay, deal!" Henry agreed in a heartbeat, which surprised Mira for a second before she grinned victoriously, "Splendid!"

Whatever issues that remained seemed to either be put on the backburner, as Mira smile at Henry now, "So with that settled, I suppose it would be a good idea to get you ready for bed. So I'm going to get you your bottle and then get you to get your double diapers ready." As she got and turned to leave, Henry suddenly spoke up.

"Wait!" Mira stopped and looked over at him, "How about we, uh, have some sex first?" He gestured towards his diaper, "You know, you were teasing me all day, getting me ready for it." 

The Death Knight gave him a confused look, "Well, you can make cummies in your diapers instead. Just play with yourself, that's what you wanted, right?"

"I mean," He was looking intently at her body, "Masturbation is fun and all, but since you wanted some sex, I figure we could get back to doing just that."

Henry was surprised to see a deep frown appear on her face, "Henry, you are so greedy! First, you whine about wanting to touch yourself, which I ultimately agree too, and now you want sex as well?"

"...Yes? What's the problem? You wanted it as well." 

Mira sighed, and she walked back over to Henry. He grinned and soon was lying on his back, waiting for Mira to mount his hard cock. But as Herny watched her hands go to remove the tapes from his diaper, he noticed that she was still frowning at him. As she pulled back the front of his diaper, he soon realized what she was doing as her hands pulled his legs together, and she pulled them out, exposing his unprotected rear to her.

Faster then he expected, Mira's free hand started to attack his rear with it, which in turn caused Henry to begin crying out in pain, "M-mommy, stop!"

"No," She stated forcefully, "I want to remind you that you can't just get what you want and then demand more without taking into consideration what your partner wants!"

Henry squirmed under her strength as the spanking rained down upon his bottom, "But you said we were going to have to sex!"

"And we still might," She delivered a pounding slap to him, "But let this be a lesson for little boys like you do not make demands after a compromise!"

The diaper-less traveler felt himself start to lose any semblance of dignity, "B-but I-I was the one that made the compromise in the first place!"

"Correct, and you should've stopped while you were there!" Henry let out a few throaty yells as she kept at the punishment, "Remember Henry, always negotiate from a position of power!"

He didn't hear the last part as he lost complete control over the situation, resulting in him starting to cry and wail.

" **Waaaaaaahhhhh!** " Echoed through the cave once more as the adult-baby was given another harsh lesson from the Death Knight.

* * *

The number of spanks that Henry received amounted to barely twenty, but it still left him in a sobbing wreck. Mira retaped him into his diaper and left him by himself for a few minutes. The adult baby comforted himself by sucking on his thumb, and the feeling of his diaper getting warm helped calm him. The stinging pain in his rear, along with the wet diaper around his waist, had made him horny once he felt the toll of the humiliation on his mind fueling his libido.

Henry tried to masturbate furiously, images of the girls taunting him again and calling him a big-baby for getting spanked  _again_ by Mira. This time for trying to be a horny baby trying to have sex with mommy. Unfortunately, as he tried to work towards a climax, Mira interrupted but thankfully did not spank him. It was soon time for his bottle before bedtime, and then a change into his double nighttime diapers.

Once again, Mira mercilessly teased him, making sure that he drank the contents of an entire bottle while she felt him up as her hands roamed across his soggy bottom and crotch. Feeling his arousal, she spent the rest of the feeding slowly teasing him before he finished drinking. After that, Henry was once again subject to half an hour of babying before Mira announced it was time for bed. Henry whined and tried to ask for some release, but Mira would either shush him or spank his thigh if he got particularly whiny.  

As Mira landed him down for a change, Henry figured that this would be it, and he'd spend the rest of the night trying to feel his aroused manhood behind another full infantile cage of padding. But as Mira untapped his wet diapers, she smiled as she saw his penis spring out of the diaper, the tip red and the rest of the cock hard as a rock. But as Mira kneeled before him, she looked at him in the eyes and spoke up.

"I hope you learned your lesson from that spanking."

Henry groaned, not sure what lesson he was supposed to have learned. He wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded. That seemed to be the right answer for Mira. The Death Knight wordlessly crawled upon Henry's body, both their faces close enough to kiss, "Good boy. Mommy saw that you were trying to masturbate without getting permission from me, but I'll let that pass for now. So instead, you are going to put that big, hard, peepee to use and make mommy happy, got it?"

Joy and shocked filled Henry's mind, but he quickly nodded in excitement, "Yes, mommy!" He was going to have some more sex, awesome.

He felt a hand tightly grip his shaft, as Mira kept her gaze leveled at him, "For the rest of the night, your cock is mine to use, and when I'm done with it, back in diapers it goes. And do you know what that is, Henry?"

"Because it belongs in diapers, because I'm a baby, and because I need to wear my diapers for mommy!" The answers came out of his mouth quickly enough, because Henry wholeheartedly believed and knew that they were the correct one.

"Good answers!" Mira smiled at him, "Now, give mama a nice, long, and passionate kiss. After that, you and mama are going to play our special game for a bit. And then you can nurse from my tits for a little bit. You'll like that, right?" They both giggled at the apparent answer before Henry kissed Mira. His magic surfaced as well, and he felt Mira relax as they embraced one another in mutual love.

* * *

'I don't believe it, but I think he's getting better at having sex.' Mira thought to herself once the two of them finally stopped for the night. Henry had made her cum at least four times, although her little man came seven times. Sometimes it was difficult for him not to mention that he was cumming, followed by a few minutes of him getting himself erect again. No matter how many times she told him not to cum, Henry did so anyway. Mira would notice that Henry felt awful from prematurely finishing. Still, Mira would tease him by something akin to him not having any control since he was just baby and then following up with why that meant he had to stay in diapers, lest he makes a mess. The Death Knight found that it was easy to distract Henry by appealing to his infantilism. 

And for her, it meant the world to make Henry happy and comfortable. He had done so much for her already, more than he realized. And Henry continued to try and make her happy. He seemingly didn't ask for much in return, aside from her indulging in his infantilism lifestyle. True, her little boy was making a few  _assumptions_ about things, and his ignorance about specific female related topics was terrible, but there was never any harm in his intentions. Henry _wanted_ to please Mira, and he tried to satisfy all the women in his life. It was tragic in a way, Henry was seemingly desperate to make everyone in his life happy, even if they were an entire world away. Yet, at the same time, he had a sense of personal desires and needs that he had to fulfill. This desire to travel, explore, learn, and experience the world of Azeroth. It was both amusing and terrifying to imagine this young man, a little boy stuck in diapers, wanting to find some adventure and truth in this war-torn realm.   

Though, if Mira was honest with herself in this matter, she found his confidence and steadfastness in this endeavor to be not only endearing but arousing as well. She could hear his tone change when he talked about exploring the world, and he spoke as a man that wouldn't be stopped by anything this world threw at him. He admitted that sometimes it felt challenging to move forward, but meeting people like her and seeing the world kept him going and towards new heights of accomplishment. 

It somehow made her feel better, knowing that she could follow someone like him into a new unknown. Mira owed him for freeing her, giving her emotions and memories again, and slowly letting her recovery sense of self. It did help that Henry gave her permission to take care of him, in more ways than one. Though it was a reciprocal deal in many ways, the two of them taking care of each other through an emotional connection. The sex certainly helped deepen that connection for the two of them. 

The sex, while not world-shattering compared to her times with Connor, was still pleasurable and relaxing. Put, Mira always felt better after having sex with Henry. What started as an absurd thought from three days ago had turned into one she readily embraced. What guilt she might have had with herself after such an act was becoming less of an issue. Mira and Henry were happy, and so that meant that they weren't doing anything wrong. The Death Knight still had to juggle around Henry's identity issues, the baby, the man, and the adult-baby wrapped up into one young human. Then there was the magic as well, which was another complication. 

Her relationship with Henry was just that: simple on the surface but at its core a complicated matter. The sex was one thing, but Mira tried to have a deeper relationship with him, which, considering she was competing with other women, made this relationship have an out of context issue for the Death Knight. The fact remained that Mira  _wanted_ Henry for herself, but she wasn't about to tell him that or attempt to sabotage his relationship with other women. Mira might have been accepting of a monogamous relationship, but Henry wanted more out of life.  

So as the pair settled for the night, Mira's thought about what she could do with him even as she fed Henry his nighttime bottle, changed him into his diapers, and tucked him in for the night. 

"Henry," Mira started as she lay next to a Henry, the adult baby having been swaddled in a few blankets, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Henry looked up at her, though he had a pacifier in his mouth. The Death Knight smiled as she pulled it out of his mouth, "Now you can speak. I wanted to ask you something that's been on my mind." 

"Alright." Henry was staring at her with those eyes that she loved so much, innocence and trust still shining brightly. Mira always felt herself melt when he was looking at her like this; it made her think of her children for a brief, painful moment. 

"This blizzard is going to end soon finally, and you wanted to head to the Wyrmsrest Temple to gain knowledge on this diaper bag of yours. But what about after you get your answers?"

Henry looked confused, as he already explained what he wanted to do, "Well, I guess I'll get back to traveling around the world."

"And after you do all your traveling? Then what?"

He tried to shrug, but all Mira could see was him shifting in his blankets, "Figured I'd be an adventurer for a bit, make some money, and then maybe find a new profession to pursue." Henry closed his eyes now and spoke up, "Haven't thought that far ahead, I'm still young."

She was about to say 'and vulnerable,' but she opted to focus on her question, "What about maybe settling down a little earlier after you finish exploring, I mean." Mira tried to sound like she was disinterested, "I mean, you unmistakably have some women smitten with you, so perhaps it wouldn't be hard to make more grounded and permanent arrangements."

Mira tried to gauge his response, but Henry looked quite uneasy, "Are you-are you suggesting that I move in with one of them or something? Like, actual start courting them?" 

'I better be included.' Mira thought to herself before she nodded, "If you want to think of it that way, then yes." Her free hand went and gently touched his cheek, "Don't you want to be with them?"

Henry looked uncomfortable, "Mira, I don't even know if they want me. I mean, I don't think I'd make a good partner." Mira was about to refute him when spoke up again, "Besides, I made a promise to Valrah that I'd come back to her someday. And I told myself that maybe when I did..." Henry blushed but kept his gaze with Mira, "That I was going to be _her_ baby. Perhaps for good."

The Death Knight couldn't believe what she just heard, "B-but, you've been trying to be a man and everything! I figured you didn't want to be a baby." She was confused now, what was all that bluster about him wanting to be a man then?

"Mira, it's so very complicated these feelings I have about this and that, and yes, I want to be a man so much, but I also feel this connection to Valrah. It's likely because she gave me real, unconditional love. The thought of being reduced back to a full-time baby is scary to me. But maybe in time, I can be a man in her eyes, and I can consider trying to settle down with others. But that is an issue for another time. Once I find her again, I think I might not pass the chance to be with her as her little boy."

There was a sense of dread in her heart as Mira heard his words. He'd rather go back to this Valrah, the one who set him on this journey, and he'd be her baby. Henry would go to her, then stay with Mira or any other woman he encountered. 

"Why her?" She couldn't stop a bit of the bitterness edging into her tone. Thankfully, Henry didn't seem to pick it up.

"Because I feel a connection to her. It's difficult to describe, but when I think of her, it feels as if I am thinking about the woman that might have truly been my mother. She might be a different species, but I am her baby in the end. I want to be that for her, I  _need_ to be that again at some point, or I will feel like I lost a part of myself."

"So, what are we to you, Henry?" Mira asked quietly, "I love you, and I suspect the others love you as well. You are our baby too." The Death Knight scoffed, "Am I supposed to share being a mother to you with this Valrah? Do we all have to play subordinate to her, less we don't gain your affection?"

"Mira," Henry started, and he tried to get up a little from his blankets, "This isn't a contest for my affection. I should be the one that has to try and return everyone's love, make them happy, and be whatever they want me to be. The thought of making any of you unhappy...I don't know if I could live with myself." She didn't like the tone he took when he said that last line. Mira decided to end the conversation, then and there.

"Now, now, don't say such things." The Death Knight said with a forced smile, "Let's just have the rest of this conversation later."

He looked confused and tried to speak up, "But Mir..." She cut him off by putting his pacifier back into his mouth. "No more words, you need to sleep, okay?" An awkward silence descended between the two, but Henry nodded all the same. Mira thanked the Light and the Gods that Henry wasn't interested in arguing; instead, he started to suck from his pacifier noisily.

"Good boy," She quickly leaned down and kissed the top of his forward, "Have a nice dream for mommy and make sure you go peepee in your diapers so they'll help keep you warm!" 

For her efforts, she got some giggles from Henry, and Mira felt a little relieved that he either enjoying or playing along with her. Henry closed his eyes, and after about ten minutes, Henry was out like a light. She waited nearly an hour before she started her nightly vigil, but her thoughts were a chaotic mess.

"Oh Henry," She spoke quietly to herself, "What am I going to do..."

* * *

Mira spent the better part of five hours thinking about what Henry had said, and what this meant for the long term. On the one hand, Mira thought it was crazy for Henry to "ruin" his entire future on returning to the first love of his life. On the other hand, Mira was a hypocrite for wanting to do the  _same_ thing with Henry. She idly suspected the other women in his life wanted something similar, or perhaps partake in such a future themselves. No one in this hypothetical situation was without bias or desire.  

Valrah wanted Henry as her baby. Mira wanted him as  _her_ baby. Others possibly wanted him as well, and Henry wanted them all. It was a mess, with one man wanting multiple partners and the others perhaps might not be wanting to share. Women were possessive creatures, some more than others due to race or culture, as well. They all saw Henry as a baby that needed their protection, a gentle lover that showered them with affection, and a young man on his way to becoming a man. His magic was also fascinating due to its unique healing and the power behind it. 

It was plain to see, but Henry was quite the catch in his unique way. 

But how was everyone supposed to get a piece of him? Mira considered the possibility of sharing motherly duties, especially if some of the girls were babies as well. Surely even this Valrah would admit that having the aid of another two or three "wives" could be of great assistance. Who knows how many more women will join this harem of Henry's (which reminded Mira that she would need to talk to him about said harem later.) As Mira's mind raced about what to do, she thought about her role as a surrogate mother, and if it was even viable.

'What if this Valrah doesn't want another mother getting involved in taking care of Henry, what if she only wants babies around him?' As she thought about it a little more it, a possible scenario took form in her mind, 'What if the only way to still be around Henry was I had to be a baby as well?'

She paused in her, thinking, 'Wait, why did I think that?! There is no way I am going to be some baby! I'm a mother of two, a wife, and a Death Knight.' Mira scoffed aloud and tried to push those thoughts aside, but they kept coming back. As she sat beside a sleeping Henry, she began to fidget slightly.

'How would that even work? Would I just be given an ultimatum, either get a diaper on or get out of Henry's life? I mean, I wouldn't leave him over such a simple thing. I love Henry; I want to be with him, no matter where he goes.' Mira started to think about such a crazy decision, and she found that she could stomach quite a bit of it, 'I gave up my entire military career to be with Connor, and it's not like ending up as a baby alongside Henry would be the worst thing. I'd be near him, I can keep him safe, and it's not like it would the worst thing ever.' 

The idea was crazy for Mira, though, and she couldn't picture herself being a diapered up baby alongside Henry. She had too much pride as a woman, a mother, and a soldier to reduce herself to that level. By the Light, she had brought her babies into this world. She had every right to be a mother, perhaps more so than most of the women in this harem that Henry was amassing. However, the idea was gaining traction in her mind. She didn't care about pride and dignity that much to not be near the person that freed her.

'I mean, I wouldn't even be able to use diapers...at least not now.' At the rate at which Henry's magic was healing her, she might very well have working organs like a bladder and bowels. The thought of having to answer the call of nature after so many years was an odd thing to celebrate. Mira could be alive again, and that thought scared her in some ways.

'Getting babied might have some poetic justice in a way,' She thought to herself with some humor. 'A second infancy for a second chance at life.' As Mira thought about it a little more, she considered the possibility that once her organs were working again, they might not be working correctly. 'Goodness, I might _need_ to wear diapers at some point.' A little bit of heat formed in her cheeks at the idea of having to be potty trained again...if she even got that far. This possibility in mind, her mental image of herself allowed to relax a fair amount, and without warning, _another_ unique idea entered into her head.

"What if I try a diaper now?" Mira muttered aloud before gasping and covering her mouth, now blushing a lot more as she said that near Henry. As she looked down, he was still sleeping peacefully. As she lowered her hands from her mouth, the idea was stuck in her mind now. The Death Knight looked over at the diaper-bag, only two feet away from the two of them.

What Mira was about to do wasn't because she wanted to be a baby or anything kink related. Mira was a rather vanilla woman at her core, blowjob enthusiasm notwithstanding, so she reached for the diaper-bag and, as instructed by Henry, willed it to produce a diaper in her size, it was for her to test out the object and nothing more simply. 

"Oh, uh." Mira's hand grabbed at a thick diaper, this one quite babyish as well with images of rattles, clouds, and surprisingly a symbol of Lordaeron. Quickly looking over at the still sleeping Henry, she got up with the diaper in hand before deciding to grab a container of baby powder as well. Mira still smelled like sex, and she was making sure she smelled a little sweeter. Henry had already seen her use the powder before, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he smelled powder on her in the morning. 

Making a short distance away from Henry, she found a spare blanket and set it down on the ground near the firepit. She winced as she unfolds the diaper, hearing the crinkling, and quickly looked over towards the sleeping baby. For once she was grateful at how deep a sleeper Henry could be at times. As she placed the down, the familiar hourglass shape looked quite odd to her as it was awaiting  _her_ bottom this time around. A moment of three passed as Mira hesitated before taking a deep breath, positioned herself over the diaper, and then slowly sat down upon it.

"Oh!" She gasped aloud and quickly shut her mouth, not to awaken Henry, "It's so soft." The Death Knight whispered to herself in amazement. It was one thing to feel the cushioning with her hands, and it was another to feel it against her ass. Mira couldn't remember her first time (and how weird it was to say it would be the first time) she had worn diapers. She could retain the softness of the cloth diapers that she had gotten for Landan and Anya when they were babies, but at the time, it felt more like holding a soft towel. Mira had only ever known her panties, all different designs, and fabrics, but generally the same. They made her feel sexy, but they weren't as comfortable as this feeling around her bottom. 

As she powdered herself, Mira kept glancing over towards Henry, expecting to see him awake and asking why she was diapering herself. There was something "electrifying" about the whole experience, which made Mira wonder if this is what Henry felt all those times when people were close to finding out he was wearing diapers or liked to be babied. It, oddly enough, remained Mira of her covert get-togethers with Connor. And when they were married and had children, how the two of them would quietly fuck in their bed and try not to awaken one of their children from the act of lovemaking. The diaper was making her feel younger but not exactly babyish, though the baby powder wasn't helping things.

"Okay, just pull it up as you do with Henry all the time." She muttered to herself as she leaned back and worked on getting the diaper taped around her waist. As she pulled the front up over her crotch, a guttural moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth as she felt the padding against her pussy now. This new feeling was unlike anything she felt before, perhaps only eclipsed by a sexual stimulus. 

"W-what is this feeling?!" She whispered to herself, and she felt an urgent need to get this diaper tapped up around her waist now. Mira stopped caring if Henry would hear the snap of the tapes or any further crinkling. So as Mira worked on each tape, the padded garment was soon fitted snuggly around her waist. Mira glanced down at it and marveled at the infantile confines that were protecting her vagina. As she took notice of how cute the babyish images were on the front of the diaper, she realized why Henry felt so emasculated upon seeing the diaper tapped up around his crotch. There was perhaps some weird knowing that her pussy, which had been used to bring children into this world, which symbolized Mira's status as a woman had returned to be covered in baby powder and with a diaper protecting it. Her only other symbol of womanhood were her breasts, but somehow they made this juxtaposition all the more embarrassing for Mira.

She understood what Henry enjoyed now, perhaps on a deeper level than she had initially thought possible. But her thoughts turned to the feeling that had grown in her loins, a need for release. As she gripped the front of the diaper, she gasped as she felt the thick padding on the front. This sensation is what Henry felt every moment of his life. And she once again understood why he might have found the act of masturbation so fun.

"Oh, Light. What if Connor ever saw me like this?" She muttered to herself as she pulled herself up and now sat on her padded rear. Thoughts of her deceased husband finding her like this made her feel a fire of humiliation burn in her body. All manner of erotic suggestion and self-evaluation flew through her mind at lightning speeds. She had gone from being a mother to her children and Henry, having made sure they were wearing their diapers. Now she was wearing a diaper herself; life had gone full circle with her ending up back in diapers.

"No, I'm not a baby," Mira told herself that this was just a measure of understanding, that she was enjoying the diapers because it was a new and exciting thing for her. The Death Knight had no idea if she was an infantilist as well, but she discovered a new kink. However, not even Mira couldn't stop the wave of erotic thoughts of having to give up her mommy status to be a baby so Mira could stay with Henry. The idea of her being a baby alongside him filled her with joy, though, and she remembered that if Henry asked her to be a baby or wear diapers, she would obey him.

Mira didn't stop her right hand from slowly coming up and grasping at her breast, or her left hand was sliding down into her diaper. "Oh, I'm your slave, Henry. I'll do anything you want me to do." If Henry saw her like this, she'd lose all respect and credibility from him. Perhaps that confident but egotistical side of him would take control, and he'd force her to go through the same humiliation that she had put Henry through the last three days. She wouldn't fight him, but Mira would still be taught to be a good girl for him. 

Her nipples were now hard, and her fingers slipped into hot and wet folds of flesh. Mira knew where her clitoris was, and as her fingers started to caress, Mira felt herself instantly climax from her touch. She bit down on her tongue to stop a moan of pleasure that would've echoed across the cave system. 'I'm such a hypocrite! I just masturbated in a diaper, the same thing I told Henry not to do!' She yelled in her mind, but what came was a breathless mantra of, "I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl!" 

Mira had gone to lie on her back again, finding it easier to get herself off but not realizing how adorable, pathetic, and erotic she looked all at once. A Death Knight, a former soldier, and a mother of two had seemingly reduced herself to a diapered woman, masturbating herself while wearing infantile garments and moaning to herself about how she was a bad girl. Her mind conjured up all sorts of visions that would bring over the edge and cause her to orgasm in the end. The idea that this was perhaps the fate that awaited her caused her to shiver in pleasure. There was no dread now, not after what she went through already. After having suffered a much worse fate, she would gladly accept diapers and infantilism.

By the time Mira finished, she had reached a self-induced climax four times. If her sweat glands were still working, she'd have been a wet mess on her blanket. But right now, Mira felt the burning desire to masturbate had gone away and left to contemplate her actions in a pleasurable haze. Left breathing hard, Mira attempted to focus back on what she was initially trying to learn from this stunt. 

"Right," She breathed out as she started up at the ceiling, "If I could wear diapers. Well, it was a success." She chuckled to herself. Mira already knew that she could put on a diaper and wear it; Mira just wanted to see if she could stand it. After what just happened, Mira could very well _embrace_ the idea of wearing diapers fulltime, but she would not at all.

Making a mental pact with herself, Mira would swear off the idea of wearing diapers until she either needed to wear them, Henry would ask her too, or she would decide to be an adult-baby with Henry when the time came. But until then, she had to keep up appearances and be the full-time adult in this relationship, which was easy enough for the Death Knight. As she got up, Mira noticed a significant waddle in her step. As she took a few steps forward, the crinkling sound felt loud to her, but even after her masturbation marathon, Henry was still sound asleep. As she waddled over to him, Mira smiled at the sight of him and kneeled to get closer to him.

"Whatever happens, Henry, I'll always be with you." She whispered to herself and him, "Whether it's you in diapers or both of us in them, I'll always be with you, always." The dark-haired beauty kissed him on the lips before pulling away. The Death Knight stood over her charge and wondered what to do next. Looking above her, she could see the Cherub was seemingly resting near an alcove. It was then that she noticed something from one of the open holes in the ceiling of the cave.

"Huh?" She muttered to herself as waddled and crinkled over to get a better look. It was difficult, but Mira could see what looked like stars through the opening, "It couldn't be." The Death Knight turned and decided to go check out the entrance to this entire cave network. As she crinkled away from their campsite, Mira realized how difficult it was to walk in a diaper.

"Damn it, and I haven't even used it." An idle thought came to mind of maybe carrying Henry through most of the journey on the Path. She was strong enough to pull that off, and she could just put him in thicker diapers for the entire trip as well. It was something that would need to be considered now if Mira was right about what she'd find at the entrance.

* * *

The entrance that both Henry and Mira had used was blocked by a giant wall of ice and snow. Three days and nights of a seemingly constant blizzard would've made it difficult for anyone to get through without tools and several hours of work. 

For Mira, all she had to do was cast a powerful wave of her blue witchfire towards it and watched as a large cloud of steam filled the tunnel entrance. For a brief moment, the Death Knight felt the warm air rushing around her, but it soon faded just like before. Still, a good sign on her journey towards being truly alive again. 

As she stepped forward, into the cold dark, a part of her realized that it wasn't ominous. In a rather weird way, the diaper around her waist was offering comfort and security, a sense of warmth that seemed to come from it or perhaps from the magic that created it that was lingering. The nude woman, saved for the babyish diaper around her waist, looked up to see a clear sky, with stars and the Aurora Borealis dancing up in the nights' sky.

The blizzard was finally gone now, leaving an open path towards the Wyrmsrest Temple.

Getting her bearings, Mira figured that it was probably a little before dawn now, but Mira knew that she and Henry would have to get started on their journey again. She would need to get her armor and weapon back, get their supplies prepared, and then consider what to do when they arrived at the Temple. Last she heard, those Dragon Adherents had established a town around the Temple, which at the very least meant civilization. That would make things difficult, especially as Henry would need to try and find a way to meet with the Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, somehow.

"Guess the honeymoon is over," Mira muttered to herself in amusement. Three days ago, Mira had hardly spoken any words. Now she could laugh, cry, smile, and show emotion for the first time in years. Her body was healing, she felt alive again both in body and spirit, and she even had steady sex. All thanks to Henry stumbling into this cave. He gave her a second chance at life and allowed her to start the process of healing the psychological and spiritual wounds. As she gazed up into the nights' sky, she reaffirmed her promise to stay by him through whatever path he took in this world. 

She was his slave, his protector, his lover, his mother, his wife-to-be, and perhaps even a future playmate. Maybe in time, their relationship would change further, but until then, Mira Atterton had a new mission and purpose in life. And within the first hours of the brand-new day, she and Henry would get back on their journey, this time together.

It was a good feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is probably thinking "there is a lot of focus on this Mira character, is she supposed to be important?" The answer is "not particularly." Like real talk, I wasn't expecting this character to get much screentime, but I had to justify certain directions and whatnot. Besides, there was enough build-up for her to start liking diapers as well, and who doesn't love a diapered MILF that loves giving blowjobs?
> 
> Jokes aside, I am going to try and get the last chapter out before the end of the year. In the meanwhile, I've been thinking of other ABDL fanfic stories. One of which would be Mass Effect and the other will be somewhat of secret one. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a kudos or comment.


	17. Dreams and Accord at Wyrmrest (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Henry sleeps, his dreams are filled with a wondrous vision of a possible future that awaits him and his girls. In the meanwhile, Mira discovers more about her little side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am breaking my promise; this is NOT the last chapter. I'm a hack writer, as some of you can tell already, and I'm kind of bad at keeping up with the deadline. But god damn it, I figure I'd get one last chapter before the new year. 
> 
> I'm sure you guys don't mind it anyway. As always enjoy, and have a Happy New Year!

At first, Henry thought this would be another night of mundane dreaming. However, the dreams were odd tonight. Honestly, something felt different about this entire night for the diapered traveler. In the last three days, they had been relatively ordinary, easily forgettable, and devoid of anything substantial. It had been somewhat of a pattern over the last couple of days, and while Henry wasn't interested in getting any more of these "prophetic" visions, it did make him wonder why they had stopped.

There was also a lack of erotic dreams, which was quite annoying. It would've been nice to see the girls, perhaps again. Probably for the best, though, Henry had too many concerns in the real world to be asleep for too long. Baffling as it was to consider, Henry was a busy adult-baby these days. So for a time, he didn't think much of this, but a part of him was seemingly anxious. No doubt, he just wanted to have one perhaps a dream that had some substance, maybe something "fun" in light of all the new developments in his life. 

So as he slept, his mind entered into a deep state of thinking. Henry would get his dream soon enough.

* * *

Sunlight, that was the first thing Henry felt upon his skin as his eyes opened up. Looking up into the sky, he saw a clear blue sky and the sun shining up above him. Lowering his head to take a look around his environment, Henry saw that he was still in what appeared to be Dragonblight. The land itself remained desolate, but with the daylight, it didn't seem as dreary this time around. He was surprised to find that he was standing on the Path of the Titans again. 

Now looking down at himself, Henry was wearing the same winter-clothing he had arrived in Dragonblight with, and it was clean as well. His hands quickly grasped at the front of his pants, and the padded traveler sighed with relief as he felt the feeling of thick padding around his waist. A pacifier was hanging on his jacket, and the diaper-bag draped around his shoulders.  

"Mira?" He asked, looking around, but the Death Knight was nowhere around him or anywhere on the Path. A feeling of concern and dread welled up in him, but before Henry started to yell out for Mira, he heard a mighty roar off to the north of him. It sounded like the roar of the dragon, eerily similar to the one he heard back in Kalimdor. His focus directed towards the north, Henry could now make out a genuinely massive tower off in the distance. 

He gaped as he could make out his destination; Wyrmrest Temple. Though he had never seen it before in his life, Henry _knew_ this was the Temple. Something was drawing him towards the structure. No doubt it was miles away from his current position, and yet Henry felt the magic radiating off it. The magic was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, cutting through the cold air, warm sunlight, and the dry diaper around his waist. As he took a few tentative steps forward, he felt the concern and dread with the disappearance of his companion drift away. Somehow, she was close by and yet not here. Perhaps she would be at the Temple? The adult-baby decided that was his only option now if he wanted to find Mira.

It became easier soon enough to put one foot forward, then another, and before long, Henry was briskly walking towards the Temple now on the Path. Henry placed the bulb of his pacifier in his mouth, dutifully suckling on it as he began his journey.

Time lost meaning now, distances that would've made Henry balk became utterly meaningless, and he felt nothing of fatigue, thirst, or hunger. His diaper was still dry, and the heavy feeling of padding between his legs did not hinder him. At this moment, he was neither a baby nor a man. His societal identity was gone now, replaced by a simple human drive. Henry needed to reach the power of the Temple and the promises of truth upon reaching his destination. 

As he got closer and closer, he witnessed two familiar flames and an unknown familiar one appear overhead. Like a trinity of lights guiding him; up above him was one green, one yellow, and one gold. As they hovered overhead, they began to follow Henry towards his goal. The Temple was close enough now that Henry could see it reach far above even the highest battlements of Stormwind. Each step made the temple became a thing of awe-inspiring majesty, and the roars of dragons became increasingly common now. The wind and cold were also picking up as well, each time causing Henry to shiver and make him wish for the embrace of Mira, Valrah, Tixi, or anyone else.

A somber feeling returned in his chest. It was the realization that while he was about to arrive at such an auspicious place, he was all alone. There was no one else to enjoy the splendor, the triumph of this moment. He paused in his stride, stopping as he looked around again as searching for someone. In this moment of mental clarity, the power of this magic drawing couldn't overcome his desire to be with the women that mattered to him.  

"I miss them; I miss all of them." Henry muttered to himself, "I'd give up anything to be with them, to let one of them experience this moment with me. But really, I want to be with them." The traveler felt their embraces, their kisses, and their touch upon his skin. "I want to be their baby again. I want to be a lover to them. I want them to know that I'm okay."

Above him, the three flames began to glow brightly and moved towards him. Henry watched as the three of them appeared less than a foot away from him and, as a trio of sapient spirits, began to dance in a strange formation before him. To see it was like watching three stars in the sky, twisting in a circular design, creating a show of lights that dazzled Henry. Soon enough, he saw the "window" left by the three flames start to flicker and glow a bright white. Henry had no idea what he saw before him, but a feeling in his stomach told him it was a "gateway" to something. As he gazed upon it, a familiar and comforting feeling seemingly emanated from it.

Pausing before such a strange and beautiful sight, Henry weighed his options. His journey to the Temple was close to an end, and truth awaited him. But before the adult-baby was something else. He didn't know what exactly was ahead of him if he entered into this gateway, but his heart and soul to him to walk through. His mind told him, 'the Temple will still be here, besides,' his inner voice seemed gleeful, 'you are the Traveler, and would you truly miss any road that lies before you?'

Henry barely recognized as he walked into the light the feeling of 'home' that entered into his mind as he stepped through, and his vision became blinded by an endless white void.

* * *

As his mind came too, his vision still could only see the color of white, though not as blinding anymore. However, everything around him felt different from where he was last. He felt new sensations upon his body, all of them comforting, warm, and soft. Thankfully he was still wearing his diaper, but no clothing as well. It felt like something was clinging, or at least covering him. His skin was against a fabric, but he still felt all tangled up. Henry started moving and felt tangled in the sheets, which confused. Henry could scarcely make out what seemed to be a mattress beneath him. Was he on a bed? As Henry tried to get out, he heard a familiar female giggle from what sounded right next to him.

"Silly baby," Henry recognized that voice, it was Mira! "Someone's playing hide-and-seek with his mama," Her tone was playful but also husky. What was going on here? Mira was here with him, which was a great sign, at least. He had wanted her around, so he couldn't stop a brief giggle from escaping his lips as he asked, "Mira?"

There was the sound of her laughter, followed by the sounds of fabric pulling away, "Let's get you out of this tangled mass of blankets." As she pulled them apart, Henry's eyes briefly readjusted to the sunlight of the room he was in, followed by the feeling of fresh air touching his skin. And more importantly, Henry got to see Mira's smiling face.

"Hi." She greeted him with a giggle.

Henry blushed and smiled at her, "Hey."

The still confused, but happy, adult-baby felt the blankets pull away from him finally. A now unrestrained Henry could make out the room he and Mira were in at the moment. It was unfamiliar at first glance, but somehow Henry felt like he was back at Valrah's home. But that didn't make any sense, the only room Henry had been in the nursery that the Draenei had seemingly made just for him and the kitchen. He could make out dressers, closets, some cabinets, and a vanity. Looking around further, he could make out an open window, showing a bright and sunny day outside. They were not in Northrend, that much was certain. There was a smell of pine, bark, and what he thought to be flowers of sorts wafting into the room. It was spacious, effectively a hundred and fifty feet in width and size.

Something about everything felt off, though. Because every time Henry tried to focus on one thing or another, he'd see what looked to be a green, yellow, or gold tint around said objects. The smells were correct, but Henry had trouble focusing on them even after a few seconds. The texture he was feeling was quite real, as the sensations around his skin felt familiar but eerily fake at the same time. 

"Mira, where ar..." Henry trailed off as he focused on the Death Knight finally and noticed what she was wearing. Mira was wearing a tiny pair of underwear, a black matching set of a bra and panty. The underwear seemed only to enhance her curves and body. Henry could briefly make out the strain her bra had upon keeping her breasts confined. They looked expensive, probably even custom-fitted just for the black-haired beauty. Somehow, they gave off an aura of feminine grace, strength, and confidence. Again the sort of thing that clashed with the thick, infantile garment tapped around his waist. 

There was something else. As Henry examined her body, and not just the fun parts, he noticed that Mira's scars were no longer as visible. Not only that, she had color to her skin and looked as if she had taken to tanning her body. Henry could even see a noticeable blush on her face, and her lips were red. He could also feel the heat from her body. Mira was seemingly alive. How did this happen, though? Henry didn't have time to put much stock into that question. He gasped as he felt the woman on top of started to move.

Arousal built up in his loins as he looked at Mira in all her beautiful glory. And by the look on her face, the feeling seemed to be mutual. Mira was biting her lower lip as if in anticipation while looking down at the diaper boy. "Look at you, trying to hide from Mommy-Mira." Henry saw her hands come down to his diaper, and he watched as she slowly fiddled with his garment, "Normally, when you hide from us, it's because you are wet or messy," What did she mean by 'us'? Henry was confused by her statement but shuddered when he felt fingers touching his skin under the leak guards of his diaper. "Hmm, you haven't used your diapers yet. Now that won’t do. A diaper-boy like you should be using his diapers all the time."

The Death Knight lowered herself, keeping that smile on her face as she began to crawl on top of Henry slowly. She was like a cat lying on the stomach of her master, gazing at him with beautiful, mischief eyes of erotic intention. Henry took a deep breath as he felt her crotch on top of his padded cock and the feeling of her silk bra on his chest. The warmth from her body was now an unfamiliar presence to Henry, but he was growing to enjoy it quite a bit. 

"Well," Mira was speaking now in an almost sing-song voice, "But I guess that means you won't be using your diaper anytime soon. Whatever shall I do with you in the meantime, my little man?" Her right hand was trailing down his bare chest, her index finger moving as if to be the guide for the appendage. As it slowly neared the top of his diaper, Mira kept speaking, "Maybe I can feed you. Or play with you. But what else could we do on this soft bed?" Her forehead was practically touching his, allowing Henry to feel  _hot_ breath upon his face. Henry stopped waiting and let himself kiss her. His lips and tongue confirmed that whatever happened to Mira had given her body heat again, seemingly, among other things. Mira gave a satisfied moan as the two of them briefly made out, but the Death Knight soon pulled back but not before she gently bit his bottom lip.

Henry hissed slightly in pain, but it wasn't any worse than what Atda had done to him in the past. He recalls reading about Orcs and their desire to "mark" their mates by biting and leaving hickeys. At least this time, the black-haired woman on top of him was reciprocating his love.

"Okay," Mira started again, "We  _are_ going to play a game." She announced with the devilish tone of amusement. Henry watched as her hands disappeared behind her back, and her tiny bra came undone. Those gorgeous breasts and titillating nipples came into full view, but he noticed that they looked a little different now. Were they bigger than before?

Mira's hands lowered again, and Henry breathing shuddered as he felt them on the front of his diaper, "I'm going to take out that little peepee of yours, but I expect it to be a  _big_ peepee for the game we are going to play. We are going to play the Cummie-Yummies Game." That name sounded baffling and embarrassing all at once. He wanted to laugh at hearing Mira say such a thing, but all he could focus on was her face as she spoke.

"You are going to make mommy cum at least five times, and remember that's this many," She held up her hand as if Henry didn't know how to count to five, "And if you do exactly that, I'm going to let you have at my boobies." Mira pressed her tits together to emphasize the point, "But if you cum five times before I do, you don't get any Yummies."

Henry wasn't sure why losing this game would be so bad for him, what was the big deal if he couldn't suck on her tits? As Henry looked back at the pressed together breasts, he finally noticed something that took his breath away.

There was milk leaking out of the nipples, Mira was lactating. 

'Wha?! How?! When could she do that?!' His mind was abuzz with activity at witnessing such a glorious sight before him. Perhaps his magic had finally brought Mira back to full life and even caused her to react this way? Whatever the reason Henry wanted at her breasts as nothing else matters. His hands went up to grab her tits, but Mira slapped them away.

"No!" She sternly wagged a finger at him, "Bad baby! Mama feeds you when its time and _only_ if you win." Mira then grabbed his hands and placed around her hips. "Honestly, such a greedy baby." Henry blushed but also marveled at how soft her skin was now. It felt as if she had put some more weight on her body, had Mira somehow started eating food again? As he pondered this situation, he briefly heard the sound of one of his adhesive tapes pulled off and her grabbing the shaft of his erect cock.

"Ahh," Henry gasp aloud as he felt his erection now pressed in-between the buttcheeks of Mira and rubbing against her silk panties. "Oh, it's all nice and hard." She moaned seductively, "You love making us all happy, don't you?" The Death Knight shifted her body up, Henry's hands holding onto her hips as instructed, and now she was sitting on his cock and slowly moving her ass on it. "Are you going to put this in me?" She asked pointedly to him as he squirmed.

"Y-yes!" He was able to force out. His hands were starting to grasp more of her supple flesh as a reaction. 

Mira gave a small smile, "And how many times are you going to make me cum?" She was now grinding against his cock, which was briefly peeking out from under her barely covered pussy.

"Five," Henry breathed out, "Five times!"

She nodded down at him, "And that's because of what game?"

Henry didn't respond, at least at first. He was too busy staring at her dribbling tits. His mouth was watering at the prospect of sucking from her breasts like a baby. The chance of tasting her milk danced across his mind. The thought of fucking her while still wearing his diaper gave him a brief sensory overlord, "Gah, cummies..." 

As soon as Henry gurgled out that line, he lost control and felt himself starting to cum. A large string of thick cum shot out from his cock and landed across his stomach and lower torso.

"Oh dear," Mira smirked as she saw the cum lying on his stomach, "Off to a bad start, sweetie." Henry looked embarrassed and wanted to cry, but he soon watched as Mira repositioned herself slightly before lowering her head to his body. Henry watched with vivid fascination as Mira _licked_ the cum off his body, leaving a trail of saliva as her tongue lapped and cleaned the remains of his seed. It took only twenty seconds to lick up the remains of humiliation.

She pulled back again with a smile, "Okay, let's try again, and this time if you need to cum, you gotta do it in me!" She finished with a smile as her hands went and moved aside the sole modesty covering her vagina. Henry saw her dripping slit and knew that she wanted to fuck badly.   

"Now one last time, what game are we playing? I want you to say it loud and proud like a good diaper-boy!" 

Her enthusiasm got to Henry; he laughed and giggled before responding, "Cummies and Yummies!"

"That's a good boy!" Mira remarked as her hips went up, and she grabbed his cock. She slowly lowered herself onto his erect member, and a gasp of pleasure escaped from her throat. "Fuck, that feels so good."

Henry once again could only stare in awe of the woman that he found before him. A powerful, beautiful, and brave woman that craved his love and body, his mind, and soul. As Mira and Henry began their rather peculiar game, Henry could only think about how Mira was indeed a woman, unlike any other.

* * *

Mira hated to admit it, but the infantile designs on  _her_ diaper were starting to grow on her. Embarrassing as it was, something was alluring about their cute designs to her. It made her feel almost innocent again, at least in her mind. But for the Death Knight, it was odd to attribute the word "cute" to anything about her these days.

Growing up, Mira never really considered herself a "cutesy" type of girl. Her parents, at one point, held the belief that they had raised a tomboy. But Mira understood the power of attractiveness and looking adorable. As she grew wiser in the ways of women, it reflected slightly in how she acted and dressed. Even during her time in the military, she knew how to act and look cute. Mira's children were no exception to this, being dolled up in certain instances, mainly because the mother of two wanted her children to look the best. Mira couldn’t help it; her daughter looked so cute in her dresses! Her son could also look dashing, but try as she might, he would always be a little boy in her eyes. And Connor never called her cute per se, but rather assigned her cute nicknames like his "midnight star" or commented about how cute her "fancy" underwear looked sometimes.

She had enough dignity to admit that she was one that liked lace, frills, and bows on her bras and panties. Connor liked them as well, so that was a bonus. A few times during Winter’s Veil and for her birthdays, her husband had been able to find custom shops that provided Mira with some exquisite underwear. Mira couldn’t help; she liked how it felt around her breasts, bottom, and pussy.

There was some cosmic irony in this situation now. As Mira noted in her mind as she waddled back towards the campsite. The crinkling from her diaper was giving her a constant reminder of what was around her waist. The feeling of it was also omnipresent. It felt like a small pillow in between her legs. The unusual sense of padding in the back as she patted it was odd. Sometimes she couldn't even feel her butt. The bulk in the front of it, well, she was trying not to think about it too much. 

It was no wonder why these things were so embarrassing to wear as an adult. You couldn't hide or forget that you were wearing a diaper. And as Mira's mind drifted back to the infantile designs, those cute images that were growing on her, she knew it meant that you wouldn't forget you were in baby's diaper. It didn't make her a baby, but it made Mira _feel_ like she was one.

"Well, at least I look cute." She muttered to herself as she arrived back at camp. Mira took steps to make sure that Henry was asleep before entering the cave nexus again. That rush of excitement at being caught was becoming a new thrill. Perhaps in a way, Mira was trying to enjoy such things with her new lease on life. Then again, maybe it was that magic Henry had access too. Either way, she wanted to explore at another point in time, but she still had to be the mommy in this situation. Her baby boy was still asleep, and she still had plenty of time before he woke up. 

"First things first, I need to get my armor and weapons back." Soon she realized it would be time to leave the safety of the cave. That meant she'd have to be ready to protect Henry. Getting her equipment prepared was necessary, even if they were painful reminders of what she left behind and lost. Her two-hander was one such item that Mira wish she could discard, but something drew her back to it. Certainly not for sentimental value, but it was her only other weapon aside from her magic. Painful as it was to have those items, she needed to keep them both safe. But Mira couldn't stop the negative feelings that started welling up in her heart.

As if trying to distract her, Mira heard the sound of a small moan from Henry. As she looked over towards her sleeping baby boy, the desire to approach him grew. But as she took a few steps, the feeling of the diaper and the crinkling made her pause. The all-prevailing concern of him waking up and seeing her wearing the same type of diaper that he usually used made the Death Knights face heat up. But as those feelings of dread associated with her weapon and armor returned, Mira found herself prepared to face that embarrassment if it happened. Right now, though, Mira wanted to see her baby.

Making her way towards Henry, she smiled as she looked at the sleeping boy. He was gently sucking his pacifier while bundled up in his blankets. As the Death Knight kneeled, the crinkling from her diaper seemed so loud in her mind. Mira idly noticed how difficult it was to kneel like this because she couldn't close her legs all the way. If Henry opened his eyes right now, the first thing he'd see is another baby kneeling next to him. 

'No, I am not a baby.' Mira repeated in her mind, 'I'm just a curious woman that took an experiment a little too far.' 

Such thoughts aside, the Death Knights gently ran her left hand through Henry's hair. Just like she had done with her children, Mira found the gesture a soothing one, and it was working. Thoughts of dread and embarrassment drifted away in favor of a maternal calm as she knew her baby was safe and happy. It amazed her how Henry had such a calming effect on her. It couldn't be just the magic, but the fact that he was such a gentle and loving soul.

The promises that she made in her mind towards him came rushing back, and it filled her with determination. "Love you, Henry." The Death Knight whispered as she grabbed his pacifier and pulled it out. Lowering herself a little more, Mira put both her hands on his head and kissed Henry on the lips. She didn't care if this woke him up, but she needed to taste him, even just a little bit.

Henry did not wake up, though. Instead, he seemed to mumble something and just kept sleeping. Mira noticed that Henry must have been dreaming something fierce as she could see rapid eye movement under his eyelids. This observation caused Mira to giggle a little and made her wonder what a little boy like him liked to think about while he slept.

"I hope you have a sweet dream, Henry." 

Leaving him to rest, Mira stood up and started walking towards the cave; she idly noticed that she forgot to put Henry's pacifier back in his mouth. "Shoot, I should give this back to him." As the Death Knight went to turn around, she noticed that the soother covered in his saliva. Mira paused as she gazed down at the object in her hand.

Soon, another crazy thought entered her mind as she looked at the pacifier. 'Maybe I can try one of these out? It's not like I'm already wearing a diaper of all things. But, sucking on a pacifier and one that was just in Henry's mouth?' The idea of it being unhygienic briefly arrived in her mind and was promptly discarded. Mira had already tasted his seed many times. It was another concern of the embarrassment associated with having such a thing in her mouth.

When she had Landan, Mira's mother told her that a pacifier was used primarily as a soother for infants. But she also mentioned that it helped infants get used to the idea of suckling on mothers' breasts for milk whenever presented with a nipple. In Mira's mind, it would only further reinforce the notion that Mira was an adult-baby as well. Either to help Mira calm down during tantrums or to help get used to nursing from the breast again.

'Well, I've been a lot more emotional.' She thought to herself with some amusement. So the primary merit towards using a pacifier made a  _little_ sense to her. The second function, though, well, that was a little harder to swallow (nursing pun not intended.) It was another ludicrous idea that stuck in her mind, getting breastfed again.   

"But I didn't think I'd wind up in diapers again either," Mira muttered aloud to herself, "So why would I getting breastfed being any more outrageous?" It would be another nail in the coffin that was her status not only as an adult but that as a mother. Going from having two of her babies at her breasts, and then going back to drinking from breasts herself? The more she thought about it, the more it wanted to make her scream in confusion. 

'I was never like this before, so where is this all coming from now? It has to be that magic.' She was arguing with herself as she stared back down at the pacifier in her hands. 'Still, it's not the worst fate to have in this world.' Mira stared down at the soother for a good minute or two, before she licked her lips and slowly brought it up to her mouth.

On some whim, the Death Knight closed her eyes. Her mind was playing tricks on her, though, because the only image that was coming to Mira's mind was her watering mouth about to latch onto another woman's nipple. It was a very brief mental image, but it lasted long enough to make her mind associate a pacifier with it. Once it was in her mouth, though, her mind focused on the sensations that came with the object. The rubbery blub was a genuinely different texture to taste for the first time. Even more so when Mira sensed what felt like honey, milk, and _Henry_ from the blub. Mira didn't know why, but it tasted good. 

And that was when it hit her; she could  _taste_ it. 

"Mhmm!" She gave a muttered moan of approval as she started to suck on the soother enthusiastically. Thoughts of breasts and nipples aside, Mira was tasting something, which, while not as divine as Henry's cum, was a decent alternative. When was the last time her taste buds perceived milk or honey? It was worth the embarrassment Mira felt at the moment. Standing in the middle of a cave, wearing a diaper and suckling from a pacifier that she took from her baby boy. Thoughts drifted towards her understanding of why Henry liked these things so much, but the fact that she could taste something on the nipple was a net-gain. 

'Okay, so I now need to find more time later to wear diapers and suck on this pacifier!' Mira was so happy about this development, even if it was sending her further down this particularly strange rabbit hole. 'Still not a baby, though, just very curious.' The black-haired beauty once again made sure that Henry couldn't ever find out. Mira already needed to try and figure this out and what exactly she wanted now. The image of her nursing from a breast returned to the forefront of her mind. But she instead replaced the confusing desire with a more ubiquitous one. 

As Mira nosily sucked away on her pacifier, waddling in her thick diapers down this cave path, the Death Knight idly just imagined that she was sucking on Henry's cock. It was a decision made on a rather blunt premise; 'At least this way I won't feel as weird compared to thinking about suckling from another woman's breast. Goodness, when did I become such a pervert?' Her thoughts soon drifted to the rather deviant man in her care now.

The Death Knight sighed in realization, 'Right, that's why. Well, it really could be a lot worse.' Mira ended that thought as she crinkled her way towards her armor, suckling loudly from the pacifier she had taken from her sleeping baby. 

'I hope he's still asleep when I get back there.'

As she made her way down, she briefly hoped that he was having a restful sleep, at least.

* * *

"Come on, baby, make me cum again!" Mira exclaimed as she rode Henry's cock, "Do it for mommy!" The sound smacking flesh was so pervasive in the room now that Henry was having trouble concentrating on another sound. His mind and body focused on one thing, and that was getting Mira to cum. The sex was a battle like no other in his experiences of sex so far.

But it was a battle that he was losing. It was terrible, awful even. The end was near, and Henry was running out of time and stamina. He was losing this game, and that would mean not getting to suck from Mira's leaking breasts. No matter how hard he tried to stop himself from cumming, he couldn't stop. Mira wasn't usually this feisty or aggressive in her lovemaking, but she had already made Henry cum three more times within the span of, well, Henry wasn't sure how long they had been having sex. His sense of time was seemingly gone. All he could focus on was the sex or the prize of drinking from Mira's tits. His body was starting to run out of steam, though, and he was aware of how used it was now.

His crotch was slick with his and Mira's fluids now, and Henry was sure that his diaper was making sure to catch any of the juices from the loving making less they stain the bedding. The adult baby's hands were still tightly gripping the Death Knights hips, and he was sure that Mira would have an imprint in them by the end of the day. The fresh air felt great on his hot and sweaty skin, and Henry was keenly aware that his heart was pounding like crazy. His mind was having trouble focusing on everything around him. He would see green, yellow, and gold tints to everything around him, and his words would slur.

"Guh, bahh, gaa," Henry's speech would devolve into full baby mode before shifting to normal for a few seconds, "Mama!"

Mira's back arched slightly, "Ahh, fuck yes!" Henry felt her hot flesh clench around his cock, and he did what he could to resist the urge to cum as well. He could make out several lines of milk dribble out from her tits each time this happened. Henry _knew_ that she was full of milk, begging for a release. He had to win this game. 

"One more time," Mira hissed out with a smug grin, "Make Mommy-Mira cum one more time, and you get my delicious yummies. Can you do that?"

There was no response from Henry. All he wanted to do was win now and increased his tempo of thrusting into her. The finishing line was right at the end, and there was no way he could screw this up now. After what felt like an eternity of sex, Mira spoke up one more time and did something unforgettable.

"Make me cum, Henry. Otherwise, mama is going have to do something about all this delicious milk she has in her boobies. Maybe take a drink herself." He watched as she brought up her right breast, and this actioned reminded Henry about how big her tits were now. And with its puffy elongated nipple that was leaking milk, made him almost stop fucking as he watched her lips latch on it to it. "Mhmm," Was all he heard as he watched Mira drink her breast milk.

It was just too much for him. He had never, in his entire life, seen something erotic and cute from the Death Knight. Henry barely had time to register the orgasm when it hit him. His body shuddered almost violently as he came one last time inside Mira. The adult baby's labored breaths, and his still body betrayed what had just happened. 

His lover, mouth now free of her milky tit, feigned shocked as she looked down at Henry, "You didn't!" She laughed when Henry could only blush and looked ready to cry at his defeat, "You did!"

"It's not fair!" Henry exclaimed aloud, "You made me cum before we even started the game!"

Mira laughed for a few more seconds before speaking again, "And I didn't get my last orgasm, so I guess we are both losers. But oh well, no Cummies for me, means no Yummies for you." 

Henry gapped as he watched Mira pull herself off his cock and tried not to gaze at the sticky mess they left on each other's crotches. Henry briefly noticed that the Death Knight didn't seem to care that as he moved the front of the panties back over her folds, which they were starting to stain from their respective fluids leaking out of her. Perhaps in a different point of time, Henry would've enjoyed the sight. No, all he could focus on was the loss of a chance to breastfeed from the black-haired beauty, "Mira, please! I want some milk!"

"Hmm," The Death Knight was considering his request as she fastened the tapes again on Henry's diaper, "Nope!" The denial was so dismissive and lackadaisical it caused Henry to stare angrily towards Mira. He didn't know whether to cry, shout, or throw a tantrum. Mira laughed harder upon seeing the angry look directed towards her, "Oh, someone is upset!"

Before Henry could perhaps dignify that response, he heard a small knocking come from the door. "Huh?" Henry asked aloud, his anger seeming to disappear in confusion, "Who-who else is here?"

Mira ignored his question and just looked towards the door, "Come in!" Henry panicked for a few seconds at the thought of someone else coming into a room that smelled like sex with a topless Mira fixing his diaper. Embarrassment welled up in Henry but seeing that Mira was okay with whoever was about to enter made him feel just a tiny bit better.

As the door opened, Henry was surprised to see no-one standing in the open doorway. A brief second of confusion passed before he lowered his eyes and saw someone that he had not expected to see at all.

"T-T-Tixi?!" He exclaimed aloud in shock and joy as the familiar goblin girl entered the room. It had been over a month since he had last seen her, and a rush of memories flooded his mind as his first lover and playmate  _waddled_ into the room. 

The goblin seemed surprised at the outburst, but quickly recovered, "Morning Henry!" The goblin baby-girl greeted him with a lovely smile and with a high-pitch lisp. She was still the same last time he saw her, with Tixi's beautiful brunette with hair that flowed down to her shoulders and unrestrained. Her adorable heart-shaped face looked at Henry with two golden eyes and cute freckles. Henry felt a strong desire to grab Tixi, to hug and kiss her. However, it was his arousal upon seeing her state of dress that made Henry gaze with unabashed passion and wonderment.

The first thing he noticed was the bonnet on her head, a pink and white one that covered the top of her flowing hair and provided a little flap to protect her eyes from the sunlight. Dressed in a thick blue and green onesie that hugged her body perfectly, Tixi looked every part of a big-baby. The onesie seemed made of silk and fleece, likely custom and expensive. An added accessory for the infantile garb included a pink pacifier pinned to the front of it. The piece that tied this entire infantile ensemble together was the white diaper with pink and gold trim that was straining against the crotch of the onesie. It was thick and wet, indicating that it was a nighttime diaper.

"Good morning, mommy!" Tixi greeted Mira with the same enthusiasm that she gave Henry as she waddled over to their bed.

Henry was now confused as he watched the goblin approach their bed, 'Wait, when did Tixi meet Mira?'

The Death Knight, still with breasts exposed, helped pull Tixi up on the bed, "Good morning, Tixi. Did you have a nice sleepy-time?"

The goblin nodded with the passion only a toddler could have, "Yes. I dreamed dat Henry and I went on ay grown-up date! We were still in diapies, but we had grown up clothes! I was wearing a gorgeous dress!" Henry couldn't help but feel his heart stop as he watched her bounce up and down on the bed as she spoke. It was too cute to watch.

"Wow, and I bet Henry made sure to give you lots of kisses and hugs for this date," Mira responded with amused patience as the goblin explained her dream. 

Tixi blushed and nodded with a girlish giggle, "Henry and I played an adult game in bed as well!" Henry looked away and coughed at the devilish look he received from Mira. The Death Knight turned back and nodded again, "Aww, well, I'm happy to hear you had a nice dream."

It seemed once Tixi was finished going over her dream; she noticed the state of undress of both Henry and Mira, "Were you feeding Henry?"

Mira nodded, "I was going too, but he lost our game of Cummies for Yummies." This acknowledgment of his failings caused both of them to start laughing as if enjoying a small inside joke between one other. Henry grumbled and looked away from them both, pouting all the same.

Once they calmed down, Tixi spoke up, "Then can I please have some milkies?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Henry turned his head back around and looked at Mira with a look of betrayal, "Hey, how come you'll breastfeed Tixi with no issue, but I have to win some sex game to get the same results?"

Tixi and Mira looked at each other before proceeding to laugh at Henry's question. Mira recovered first this time and spoke, "Sweetie, you know these are the rules when it comes to anything we do with you!"

"Yeah," Tixi chimed in again, "Just because you are too much of a baby doesn't mean you can be a sore loser!" Said the Goblin as she crinkled in her soaked diaper and smirked at Henry. All he could do was pout again and cross his arms.

The brunette seemed to take pity on him, though, "Mommy, I don't want Henry to feel left out, though, can he drink next to me?" That caught the baby boys' attention, and he was now looking quite grateful towards Tixi.

Mira, on the other hand, was considering it, "I don't know. Henry, you are supposed to be a big boy, but he failed such a baby game." Both of them smirked and looked at Henry, "Does that mean you are a baby, Henry?"

"Yes!" Henry didn't hesitate, he just wanted a chance to suck at Mira's breasts, and voiced those concerns, “I want Mama's titty milk! I need it because I'm a big baby!" Henry was willing to say anything at this point. Mira and Tixi started laughing now, so much so that Henry suspected that the goblin was wetting herself now.

Tixi spoke up first, "Henry's so cute!"

"But so vulgar and needy!" Mira remarked as she pressed her breasts forward and leaned towards Henry, "Is the _big_ baby so desperate for milkies that he'll say anything? He's so easy to control, you should be careful, or a mean woman will kidnap you." The Death Knight was teasing Henry with her baby-talk.

Tixi seemed excited now, "Oh! That's what happened with Atda and Henry before she became a baby anyway." The goblin was eager to remind Henry of that embarrassing first meeting to him, "Remember that, Henry?"

"...Yes, I do." Henry's face was stuck on its default redness as he dealt with the storm of teasing, "Can I please have milkies though?"

Once again, his playmate came to his aid, "I don't want Henry to miss out, especially because he might start crying, and that's no fun." Tixi spoke with certainty and which in turn resulted in Mira ruffling her hair playfully. It was, in a way, amazing to see how much Mira was dotting on Tixi. They both seemed quite happy with one another.

"Very well," Mira complied with the goblins request, which caused a small cheer from both Tixi and Henry. The Death Knight shook her head but smiled at the display from the two of them, "It's so cute watching you two." She remarked before she repositioned herself near the head of the bed. The two adult-babies watched as Mira propped herself up with her back against the bed frame, before gesturing at her lap, "Tixi, you first. Just pick whatever breast you'd like to nurse from, and we'll go from there."

The green-skinned mage didn't say anything as she crawled over. Henry could see this was going to be slightly awkward for Mira, due to the size difference between a human male and a goblin female. However, he watched as Mira moved her left arm to support Tixi's bottom, and thus most of her weight, on the appendage. 'Right, Mira's a lot stronger than a regular woman.' The small feat reminded Henry of the power the Death Knight had in her body as she was holding the goblin in one arm. 

Tixi didn't wait much longer after that, her mouth eagerly wrapping around the offered, leaking nipple like she had done this already. Then again, maybe Tixi had learned from watching Henry at some point. Regardless, the goblin was noisily slurping away at the offered milk, and Henry felt his arousal increase as he heard the little noises that Tixi was making as she happily suckled at Mira's breast. It was an adorable sight as well, as the goblin had both her hands on Mira's chest as if to support herself. Her padded rear was also slightly shaking back and forth as Tixi gorged on what Henry assumed to be a delicious taste of milk.

He couldn't take it anymore. Henry crawled over and positioned himself as best he could in this right crowded space. He heard a brief "oof" from Mira as Henry straddled her right leg, his padded crotch rubbing against her well-toned leg. He felt Mira's other free arm wrap around his waist, bring his head closer to her leaking nipple. Henry didn't wait much longer and eagerly latched his lips around it like his fellow diapered companion had done and started sucking.

The milk wasn't as creamy as Valrah's, it was also quite cold compared to hers, but it had a unique richness to it. In his entire adult-baby life, years of suckling from other breasts, Henry couldn't recall ever tasting vanilla from one of them. It was delicious; it was divine even. There was no way this was natural; otherwise, Henry doubts that Mira's children would have stopped nursing. 

'I don't know how this is possible, but if I somehow magic this up, I might have done the greatest thing ever.' Henry was over the moon in delight at this development. Never in his entire life would he have expected to taste something like this before. A part of him wondered if there were ways to make different flavors appear in Mira's breastmilk. Henry's mind was unable to recognize anything else at this moment. Well, save for the expanding warmth at the front of his diaper.

"Oh, mama feels another wet diaper." Mira giggled, and Henry figured that Tixi must have wet herself as well as they both gorged on breastmilk. Henry could feel Tixi's body right next to him, and it reminded him of how long it had been since he shared a pair of breasts with another baby. The matrons at the orphanage stopped that practice when he was around five due to the confusion it had generated among the other kids. A few were trying to get _back_ on the breasts of the wetnurses when they saw Henry still at it. That was probably around the time he was genuinely considered as just Baby Henry.

'Hmm, moments like these do remind me that I am a baby at heart.' Henry told himself as he looked over at Tixi and saw the goblin lost in a babyish, pleasured induced haze. Her eyes were clouded over, but he saw a look of ease and relaxation he didn't think he'd ever see in another person. A trail of drool and milk had slid down her chin, but she didn't seem to care. 

He didn't care either, only that he and Tixi were in this moment together with Mira. It reminded Henry of his time spent with Valrah, but he'd never got to share it with someone else. He had lovers and caretakers and playmates, but never something like this moment. It felt good, real good. 

These instances reminded him of who he was, and Henry savored it.

* * *

Mira was learning to enjoy the little things when it came to all this adult-baby stuff. Sure, she seriously enjoyed the mommy aspects of it, but the baby side continued to be a rather fun exploration. It was certainly taking her mind off darker thoughts for sure. There was the embarrassment, the taboo of it all, but also the comfort and security. Plus, there was the cuteness of it all and the little contrasts. 

Upon finding her discarded weapon and armor, Mira started to don the more cumbersome pieces. It would be far easier to transport the little sections such as her greaves, gauntlets, and weapon than the helmet, shoulders, and chest piece. This inventory juggling wasn't the first, or probably, last time that Mira would have to awkwardly need to carry certain pieces of armor while wearing the rest.

But what this moment so awkward was the puffy diaper she was wearing. As she prepared to move out, Mira figured out just how ridiculous she looked in this moment. Adorned across her upper body was armor made from the blood of an Old God, forged in witchfire heated foundries by undead smiths, and adorned with runes and enchantments of the darkest magics. Each section was dark as midnight coloring and adorned with fear-provoking symbols of the Scourage. The helmets terrifying visage was the last thing many had seen before Mira ended their life. Now the helmet's faceplate was up, allowing anyone to see Mira sucking on a pacifier with a small smile on her face

The Death Knight glanced down, seeing the exposed diaper still tapped around her waist as well. The stark contrast was perhaps one of the more absurd things she could imagine anyone seeing at this moment. For the most part, she felt silly and a little small, but also giddy and amused. No wonder Henry found this all so amusing sometimes, it was like playing a game. All things considered, though, it was a rather embarrassing one. The thought of someone seeing her now would have resulted in the Death Knight doing who knows. For someone like Henry, he might have just taken it and perhaps even reveled in the humiliation. Though Mira wondered if this was something Henry felt all the time, having to be two things at once. 

Such thoughts plagued Mira as she made her way back to the camp. Mira wondered what exactly she was hoping to get out of this now. And what did this all mean for her in the long run? It had become increasingly difficult to rationalize the enjoyment she was feeling, the rush of exposing herself, and how content she was in these moments. It wasn't wrong for her to enjoy any of this, no more than it was for Henry to do so.

'In a way, the silliness is helping me.' It was a gentle reminder of the woman she used to be at one point. Mira could recall how she and Connor used to do a few silly things while on their dates. Sometimes they were romantically or sexually designed, but other times it was the two of them just being young-lovers. 'By the Light, didn't I use to do all sorts of crazy things?' The Death Knight could recall memories of her getting drunk with comrades, playing games to past the time during their time stuck in the barracks, or merely doing stupid shit for the sake of killing time. For soldiers like her, boredom was a real killer, and even she could remember all the outrageous or sometimes-illegal pranks she and her friends pulled off during her first year.

'When was the last time I just did something because it felt fun?' Her thoughts drifted to a smiling Henry, and Mira remembered all the fun they had in the last three days. But walking around in a diaper, sucking on a pacifier, and masturbating with said diaper was something new entirely. But it wasn't that bad, and maybe it wasn't something to feel any shame about either. Though, Mira once again reaffirmed to herself that Henry could  _never_ know about this development.

So as Mira continued waddling towards the camp, she tried to enjoy the silliness. 'Nothing wrong with being silly as a death knight, it's not like I had a choice in the matter. And sure, my lower half is covered in a diaper, but who cares? No one is around to see me. So who cares if I look like a baby? I'm enjoying myself.'

It was almost comically in her mind, the scary and dangerous Death Knight walking around with a baby's diaper fully exposed and sucking from a pacifier. Mira never imagined how much her life would change in just four days. Before she met Henry, she was practically mute, never smiling or laughing or showing any emotion, and moved through the world like a ghost. Always quiet, never seen, and never heard. Truly dead to the world by her admission. 

'I don't need to be that anymore.' Mira paused as she considered those words, 'I am a reborn, free to do whatever I want now.'

The Death Knight smiled to herself and imagined herself now fully into this particular role she had designated for herself. She was not an adult-baby; at least she kept telling herself that. Instead, she thought herself a woman that had infantile tendencies and was openly, almost proudly, flaunting them now. Denial was a strong motivator in this instance, but Mira was undeterred from her train of thought. 

'The big-bag death knight, walking in her baby diapers and with a pacifier in her mouth!' The loud crinkling of her diaper and noisy suckling on her pacifier drowned out even the clinking and clanging of her armor. Mira focused on it, letting it drown out her uncertainties and fears. Something was liberating about this feeling of infantile embarrassment and taboo.  

Finally, arriving back at the camp, though, her thoughts drifted back to reality as she carefully and quietly set down her armor and weapon. Henry, was of course, still asleep and out like a light. His deep sleep allowed for Mira to take off her protective garb, although the Death Knight kept glancing over at him all the same. Once again, clad in just her diaper, Mira was considering what to do next. It was still several hours before sunrise, giving her a lot of free time. 

Mira spent an hour just sitting near Henry, watching him sleep, and every so often touching some part of him. Every time she did so, it brought a jolt of excitement to her. The Death Knight _knew_ that she couldn't let him see her in a diaper of all things. Mira was his new mother, after all. But the thought of slowly opening his eyes, looking up to see her clad in a thick diaper and seeing her as nothing more than another baby became quite arousing.

'It can't be...' Mira thought to herself with some surprise, 'I'm aroused at being humiliated from Henry more than anything else?' A slight shiver went down her spine again, 'I'm such a naughty, dirty girl.' The words drifted to her mind quickly enough, and Mira was shocked at how easy it came too. She started suckling from her pacifier again, hoping the taste would counter the "disturbing" thoughts in her mind. The feeling of milk and honey helped bring her fantasies under control. But it was also left a nagging sensation at the back of her mind, a familiar one at that. 

'Hmm, I wish I could fill my stomach with something.' Mira grimaced at knowing that such a feat was impossible now. She hadn't told the full truth to Henry about her lack of drinking or eating. Not only did all food and drink taste like ash in her mouth, but she also couldn't keep anything in her stomach. The first few months for any Death Knight is a hellish one, but moving through life having a feeling of an empty stomach was a truly awful experience. The Death Knight felt no hunger pains, and her stomach never grumbled. Then again, that was likely because it didn't _work_ anymore. Mira, like so many other freed Death Knights, tried to find some means to give them the ability to savor and ingest food and drink. More than a few had learned that it was possible to  _simulate_ the effects of eating and drinking, gaining their benefits in some form or another, but it wasn't the same thing. 

To go through years without knowing the taste of food or the feeling of a full stomach was something that Mira never wished on anyone. As Mira glanced down at Henry again, she smiled, knowing that diaper-bag of his was able to produce food and milk for him if he needed it. The magic of the diaper-bag was beyond anything that Mira had known about, even more so when the Death Knight considered it's abilities to give simple objects magical properties. She briefly thought about her pacifier, and then an idea hit her with the force of an Abominations swing.

'Is it possible that the food this diaper-bag could allow me to ingest something?' The bag seemed to have a healing focus when it came to its magic, so much so that it might give Henry healing fluids. Then again, that might have been because of something in Henry that allowed for the magic to work. Still, the idea that this bag could produce food or liquids that she could savor and keep down was a high possibility.

The diapered mother waddled over to the magic item in question and grabbed hold of it. 'I'll take anything at this point,' Mira thought to herself as she honed her thoughts towards visions of food and drink, allowing her magic to flow through the bag. There was a brief feeling of a magic pulse rippling through her hands, but it stopped within a second. Opening the bag, Mira looked down and saw three perfectly centered baby-bottles full of milk among all the other items.

Mira stared down at the three items in question, and her face started to heat up again, "Really?" She asked aloud and then quieted down to not wake Henry. 'I mean, fine. This thing doesn't produce any adult food, so it'd give me baby food or milk in this case.' It was another creeping thought that entered into her mind; she wasn't going to nurse from a baby bottle now? The Death Knight did not need to do this at all. Mira had learned to live with the feeling of an eternal emptiness in her gut, and it wasn't like she couldn't just enjoy the taste of Henry's seed. 

'But is this the point where I draw the line?' She looked down at the diaper with its infantile designs as she suckled on a pacifier, 'Honestly, I've gone this far, what's one more embarrassing act?' Still, Mira was running out of excuses. Just how far she was going to take all of this experimentation? Pushing such thoughts aside, Mira reached down and grabbed one of the glass baby bottles. Like the ones she fed Henry with it, the feeling of cold glass in her hands went unnoticed. The Death Knight could feel the weight of the contents of the bottle and heard it slush around as Mira shook it on instinct. Opting to grab the other two, Mira needed to figure out where she was going to test her experiment.

Looking back towards Henry, Mira bit her lower lip as she considered drinking the bottle right next to Henry, but she snuffed out that humiliating thought. No, instead, Mira would head towards where she put her diaper on and just enjoy her first-ever post Death Knight drink.   

'Okay, I'm wearing a diaper, suckling on a pacifier, and about to drink from a bottle. Nothing wrong with that, just testing out something that could be extremely beneficial to me.' Mira mentally reminded herself that there was a chance that she could do something that no other Death Knight had done so far, enjoying one of life's greatest pleasures. As she sat down on her padded rear, she glanced at the baby bottle more intently, especially the rubber nipple. 

Pulling out of her pacifier, she compared the rubber teat on the soother to one of the bottles. They were similar but also quite different in some ways. The bottle's nipple looked more a real breast nipple. Mira even brought it up to her actual right nipple and found the rubber teat was a lot more elongated and thick, perhaps to simulate the look of a woman that was lactating. The former mother of two could remember how full and swollen her nipples and how her areola darkened. Connor said she looked beautiful, but Mira felt like she was carrying two small wineskins on her chest when her babies didn't feed.

Once again, the mental image of Mira suckling from the breast of another woman entered her mind. She never had a sexual attraction to women, but Mira had learned to appreciate beautiful women all the same. The reminder that perhaps she was just a baby and getting breastfed was normal cropped up as well. 

'No, not a baby.' Mira forcefully reminded herself and then with great willpower opened her mouth and put the nipple in her mouth. Unlike the pacifier, she only felt rubber in her mouth as she tried to suckle from the bottle teat. But no milk came out of it. 'What am I doing wrong?' Mira tried again, and one could hear the sounds of suckling. The Death Knight tried her best, but there wasn't anything coming out. Then it hit with her some amusement; she needed to position herself in a way that the milk would flow down the nipple.

'Right, that's how you feed a baby most of the time.' She was embarrassed that she forgot such a simple instruction, 'Well, I'm on the receiving end this time around.' 

Mira laid down on the small blanket and then repositioned the bottle, hanging it above her head with both hands. The Death Knight saw a small trickle of milk start to trickle out, "Here goes nothing." She muttered aloud as she brought the nipple down and latched her lips around the rubber teat, and started to suckle.

Now the milk flowed as she nursed from the bottle, and for her efforts, rewarded Mira with a  _delicious_ taste. After nearly nine years of not being able to taste anything of substance, now a rich and creamy flavor danced across her tongue. 'Light, it's so good!' She thought to herself as she giggled and gave a very Henry-like gurgle of pleasure. Mira didn't even realize that she was briefly kicking her legs in joy as she swallowed the first gulps of milk. At this point, Mira could feel the fluid traveling down her throat, just like Henry's seed, and felt an almost calming sensation start to form in her stomach. Her gulps were now loud things, but intermittent between her constantly suckling. She had seen Henry guzzle down milk like nothing else, and not it made sense. It was likely due to how the bottle was giving her. About as much as she was willing to nurse from, which in this case, quite a lot.  

Closing her eyes, Mira felt at ease. It wasn't the same as being embraced by Henry, either for cuddling or post-coitus, as this feeling lacked warmth and security, but it felt nice. Still, something was quite odd now a. That familiar feeling in the back of her mind was coming back soon, as she visualized herself in a position that she had only recently put Henry in for fun.

'It's almost like...like I'm at my mother's breast again!' Now it was impossible to get the visual out of her mind because it wasn't just some fantasy in her head but a very distant but positive memory. How exactly did she recall such a thing, though? Henry perhaps was able to recall such infantile memories due to a constant reinforcement of his long-term infancy, but that didn't explain why Mira would have such memories. As she greedily sucked down the milk, her mind pictured her mother holding her again and gently stroking her hair as Mira nursed from her breast. Her mother had always been a beautiful woman, and she had always been one to comfort the Death Knight, whether it was through acts of maternal affection like this or just through matronly wisdom.

So while she nursed, pretending to be a baby in her mother's arms again, the core of the memory surfaced fully. Once upon a time, Mira had expressed concern over getting her son off of breastmilk and mentioned that it wouldn't do well for him to be at her breast past the first year. Mira then asked a rather innocent question, how her mother stopped her from drinking at her chest before the end of her first year. Her mother gave her the most peculiar look and laughed. When Mira asked what was so funny, her mother explained quite bluntly and with some fond amusement what had happened with weaning Mira.

"Sweet girl, you don't remember? You were at my breast until you were  _four_ and drinking from bottles until you were nearly six! Your father and I thought it was adorable, and to be honest, I never minded you doing it for that long. It was always our special moment together, but I'm sad to hear you'd forgotten those times together." 

The shock and embarrassment were too much, and Mira went silent as her face burned. Luckily, they heard the cries from Landan, and this spared Mira from further humiliation at her mother's "fond memories," allowing her to excuse herself with some dignity. Nothing else came from it, and the former sergeant suppressed such memories. It didn't matter anymore; she was a mother herself and chalked it up to something only children would do or enjoy. But she was a soldier, a wife, a mother, and a woman now. She would never be her mother's little girl again.

Now though, she had a fuzzy recollection of those memories her mother mentioned. Back when she was a small child that was protected and loved by her mother, Mira regretted forgetting such moments. Memories of shared intimacy only a mother and child could have. 'Oh, mommy, I miss you so much...' It was another regret to add to the pile, but this time Mira's thoughts were still quite happy. The warm feeling in her stomach, the taste of fresh milk in her mouth, the comforting feeling of her diaper, and imaging herself as her mother's baby again allowed for Mira to let go of worldly concerns. If just for a moment anyway. Her thoughts would drift back to Henry, resulting in Mira once again thanking whatever Gods that brought him into her second chance of life.  

Time passed, and soon enough, the bottle that Mira was nursing from went empty. The Death Knight came out of her milky haze for just a second. The first thing she noticed was the lingering taste of milk and the feeling of her stomach having something sitting in it. She felt great in a way that was different from having sex with Henry. Mira also noticed there was some milky spittle around her lips. What would've been an otherwise embarrassing realization left her mind as her desire to enjoy this feeling was still active.

So Mira grabbed another full bottle and lied back down as she went back to suckling from it. Closing her eyes once again, Mira imagined being held in her mothers' arms as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of delicious milk. 'This is so strange, but I feel so good and happy!' A part of her wanted Henry to enjoy this moment with her, while the other was just happy that he was sound asleep. Mira was losing track of time, and before she knew it, the Death Knight drained the second bottle as well. Her stomach was feeling quite full now, but she wanted her belly to be stuffed entirely with milk. 

'Just a little more...' Mira's body was now having to adjust to the sensation of a full stomach after so many years. Her body still felt great, and oddly enough, she felt something else that caused her to stop in her tracks. She felt tired like she wanted to sleep. But this was another impossibility. A Death Knight was unable to sleep. They could be rendered unconscious, but none of them ever had fallen asleep. The Lich King warped their bodies to keep them alert and active and unable to escape the Lich Kings control even in the realm of dreams.

'I can feel emotions again. I can taste things; I can eat things, and maybe even sleep now?' Mira felt overwhelmed by all of this information. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes, and when she looked over at Henry, she knew it was because of his magic. Maybe it was just the diaper-bag, but Henry had started it all for her. Her chance at a second life was because of him. 'It's all because of you, my sweet baby boy! I love you so much, Henry, thank you!' She wondered if Henry could genuinely fathom how much he had given back to her. Perhaps she was making a big fool of herself now, but gaining all of this back was worth becoming nothing more than a big baby.

'What's the point of being alive if I'm alone and unable to feel anything? I'd have been better off dead. No, this is worth any indignity or humiliation I suffer.' Mira then grabbed the third baby-bottle, but before started suckling, she stopped. Realizing that if she finished this bottle, she'd likely be ready to fall asleep. The Death Knight didn't want to do it here, away from the only person in this world that loved her now.  

As she stood up, it felt like Mira was in a drunken haze. Her body was now attempting to remember how to fall asleep. And this resulted in exhaustion that almost caused her to collapse to her knees. In a more harmless turn of events, a yawn escaped her lips, and her muscles were starting to loosen up. Though she was now sleepy, Mira felt quite right. The thought of Henry's warm body cuddling up next to her drew her mind to finishing her last bottle off right next to him.

'If he wakes up at all, he'll see me like this, and he'll only see me as a baby. I don't know if I'm ready for it, but I'll do it regardless.' As Mira walked over, it seemed like her diaper's crinkling plastic echoed throughout the campsite. The Death Knight didn't care though, now too caught up in the happy emotions, infantile fantasy, and the once-forgotten desire to sleep overcome the screaming voice of reason in her mind.

Henry didn't wake up, even as Mira lay down next to him. She gave him a curious look before looking up towards the ceiling deep in thought, 'It's okay if he sees me like this, I'll accept it. I'm his slave, and I'll be whatever he wants me to be. He's given me so much back, so I'll be happy either way.' Mira's left hand idly gripped the front of her still dry diaper, and her left grabbed the third bottle. Bringing its plastic nipple to her lips, Mira began to gently suckle from it as the hand on the front of her diaper started to press into its thick padding. 

'I'm such a naughty girl,' Mira's sleepy and horny mind began to chant as she drank the milk and worked her clit. As she closed her eyes, she imagined it was Henry feeding the Death Knight from a bottle while her mother looked over his shoulders, applauding him for taking such good care of her daughter. As she gulped the delicious milk, she felt her loins starting to grow warm. Her stomach was also feeling quite full now, the warmth from the milk spreading across her body. The feeling of Henry right next to Mira and the chance of him waking up added another thrill to this experience, which further drover her masturbation. 

The build-up of pleasure was too much for her, and Mira soon felt the need to cum. Her mind no longer saw Henry feeding her a bottle, but instead, Mira saw herself sucking his cock. Her diapered rear up in the air, as she happily sucked him off. Mira didn't consider these thoughts that of some whore. Instead of those for a woman that was pleasing a man she loved. Or akin to one worshiping her savior. Whatever the reason, Mira felt like she was on a cloud. 

"Mmm!" She moaned behind her bottle as she ground her finger into the crinkling plastic, reminded herself that masturbating through a diaper was a fun experience. The need to cum was compelling, and Mira could no longer think about anything other than cumming into her diaper and the fantasy of swallowing Henry's "milk" down her throat.

Once the Death Knight suckled the last drop of milk out of her bottle, Mira finally came. She bit back a small yell of pleasure, opting to bite down on the bottle as she imagined Henry finished cumming into her mouth and feeling up her diapered bottom. Her body shuddered and shivered all at once. For a few seconds, Mira's mind nearly blanked as pleasure, exhaustion, and the post-orgasmic bliss settled into her mind and body. Finally, Mira stopped shaking and lay there, dropping the bottle and letting it gently roll to the side of the shared bedroll. 

The Death Knight felt full for the first time in over eight years. Her stomach could handle no more milk, and Mira felt her body tingle. Everything was quiet in the cave now, saving for the gentle breathing of Henry. Her mind was focusing on what she had just done, again, and wondered how truly perverted she was now.

As if to break the silence, though, a rather humorous event suddenly played out. A rather peculiar feeling welled up from Mira's stomach, and at first, she felt concern. The Death Knight feared if she was going to vomit out all the milk suddenly. However, instead of feeling disgusting-tasting bile in her throat, Mira instead let out a rather wet burp, which echoed throughout the cave for about three seconds.

Silence returned, and Mira, who covered her mouth in embarrassment and shocked, quickly turned over to see if Henry had awoken from it. He was still sound asleep, though.

A few more seconds of silence passed before Mira starting chuckle, which caused her hands to remain on her mouth to keep the sound muffled. 'Did I just really do that?!' She was giddy with embarrassment and excitement, 'I haven't belched like that since Connor, and I got drunk in Andorhal during that Harvests Festival.' Mira also could recall throwing up after the fifth or six beer stein as well. Those were good memories and ones that she was happy to remember now. 

Now the desire to sleep had returned and in full effect now. Mira felt her eyelids growing heavy, and her body felt sluggish now. The Death Knight felt tired for the first time in so many years. Another yawn escaped her lips, and Mira keenly felt the remains of the milk around them as well. Now was the perfect time to sleep, right next to her sleeping lover, her baby-boy. Her tired mind tried one last time to warn her that if she did this, Henry would almost wake up to see her dressed as a baby.

'I don't care anymore.' Mira told herself as she positioned herself to spoon Henry. Pulling the blanket on top of them both, even though Henry was wearing several layers, the black-haired beauty wrapped her hands around his sleeping body. 'If he wakes up and sees me in a diaper, we'll go from there. I don't mind it. I still don't know what I am doing with all of this, but I feel happy.'

Cuddling up next to Henry, Mira was happy to feel his body heat even through all the blankets. There was also the rather strange feeling of lying on her side while wearing such a thick diaper. 'Goodness, how does Henry sleep like this? And with double the diapers too?!' Mira had the experience of sleeping in awkward positions as a soldier, but her current choice of underwear had made this a rather novel occurrence. 

There was another yawn from Mira as she closed her eyes, 'Well, I'm sure it won't be too much of an issue.' Before she entirely drifted to sleep, Mira whispered something to Henry, "Thank you, Henry." Mira then gently nuzzled her face into his back. Images of her parents, children, Connor, and Henry, drifted into her mind as she finally succumbed to a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

'Come on; there has to be some more milk!' Henry's mind internally wailed in despair as he suckled on Mira's breasts in hopes of getting some more of her delicious milk. To his side, he could hear a small whine from Tixi as well. Both babies had opened their eyes again and were looking up at Mira with pleading eyes. The goblin was also fidgeting in Mira's lap.

Their surrogate mother, however, gave them an apologetic look, "Sorry you two, looks like that's all the milk I had." Henry groaned and felt ready to throw a tantrum. He had missed on both breasts because he couldn't win some stupid game, what a load of shit. But before he could attempt to make an annoying argument, he heard something that drew his attention towards Tixi; it was a muffled fart of all things.

This sound drew Mira's attention, and she glanced over at the fidgeting goblin, "Tixi, honey, do you need to make poopies?" Her tone was gentle, but Henry knew from experience there was a bit of teasing in it as well. Tixi seemed to realize this as well, as Henry saw her face start to turn a light shade of red on her cheeks. Both Mira and Henry watched as she shied away from the attention, trying in vain to cover up her wet diaper. Honestly, though, Henry was surprised to hear that Tixi might have some control over such a thing, he'd have figured she was utterly incontinent now.

"No!" The little green mage exclaimed loudly before another smothered gust of flatulence escaped from her covered rear. She blushed a little harder now, and Henry couldn't help but laugh. Mira, on the other hand, gave him a small glare and received a smack to his padded rear, causing him to yelp.

"I don't want to hear you of all people making fun of her, Henry." He shivered as he felt Mira's right hand press his wet diaper against his crotch. "I seem to recall a rather gassy baby-boy from last night." Now the goblin and Mira giggled at Henry's embarrassment. He didn't recall such an event, but he knew it was likely correct.

Henry still tried to defend himself, "I wasn't making fun of Tixi," He looked over at her, "Besides, I bet Tixi loves it when I give her attention." The goblin girl stopped giggling and then blushed a little more, but Henry saw the smile on her face.

"Well, she is just so cute after all," Mira remarked, and Henry nodded. The Death Knight looked over at the squirming goblin in her arms, "But Tixi, if you need to make poopies, you can do it right now."

Tixi shook her head, "I don't need to go poopy!" She cast a sidelong glance towards Henry, who barely noticed it. Mira also seems to see but didn't comment any further on the goblins denial. 

"Okay then, I guess you are just a little gassy from all that milk." Mira's left hand went to caress Tixi's diaper for a few seconds, "But you both need a diaper change anyway. So I want you both to march your cushy butts to the nursery. Go find a sissy or auntie to change you."

Those terms were foreign to Henry, "Sissy or Auntie?" He asked aloud to Mira, "And wait, what about a nursery?"

Both Mira and Tixi looked at him with confused looks, "Honestly, Henry, what's with you this morning?" The black-haired mother shook her head and smiled at him, "When you say stuff like this, it only goes to show your immaturity."

Tixi gasped, "What if Henry's mentally regressing into an actual baby?!" The goblin gave him an exaggerated look of worry, "Don't worry, Henry, I'll be a good big-sissy for you once you can't remember anything!" Both women started laughing then, and Henry still felt confused. What was going on here? They were acting like this was all normal. 

'But isn't it?' Henry told himself as he realized that they were acting all normal around him, 'Maybe I did forget a bunch of things...' The stray thought that he might have been mentally regressing made Henry a little fearful at first. 

Mira interrupted his train of thought, though, "Okay, amusing comments aside, I need to clean up and get dressed." She turned to Tixi, "I need you to be a big girl and make sure Henry gets to the nursery without hurting himself, okay?" Henry felt a tad indignant on that line. He was a seasoned explorer and traveler; he could quickly get around wherever he was right now.

Tixi enthusiastically nodded at Mira, "Of course, mommy!"

"Good girl," Mira smiled and leaned down. Henry was expecting a quick kiss on Tixi's cheek or forehead, but instead, Henry watched as Mira quickly locked lips with the goblin. Both girls giggled, and he almost thought he didn't just see Mira's lick her lips after doing so. It seemed innocent enough, but Henry still felt his tired cock stir at the surprisingly erotic sight. He then watched as the Death Knight picked up Tixi and gently set her down on the floor from the bed, even though it was unnecessary.

He couldn't take his eyes off Mira as she gracefully got off the bed, allowing Henry to get a good look at her muscular body. He could see the remains of their lovemaking in between her legs, and also her tits glistening ever so slightly after the tongue bathing that he and his baby companion did to them. As she turned around to Henry, she grabbed his hand and helped him off their bed.

Standing in the room with only a wet diaper, Henry felt quite small and babyish. Everything felt right, but his cooling diaper made him feel like a change would be needed soon. This whole situation was still baffling to him. Every time he tried to focus on something, he'd see a strange color tint to things. He internally asked him where exactly was this place, how did Tixi get here, and why did Mira look so much more alive now?

"Come on, Henry, hold my hand." Henry's thoughts once again had no time to concentrate as he felt Tixi's warm hand grasp his left. Turning to look down at the Goblin, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the look of joy mixed with sincerity to keep him from getting harmed. He also noticed that she was still squirming slightly, moving from one foot to another. It made for the already adorable sight to be even more sickeningly sweet to look at now. He could hear a crinkle from her every time she moved, and the snaps at her onesies crotch were the only thing keeping her wet diaper from sagging.

Whatever was preventing him from focusing on the room wasn't stopping him from seeing Tixi in full clarity. He could still make out the color of her hair, her luscious lips, and her petite body. His mind conjured up memories of them making love, the sounds she made, and the feel of her body on top of his cock. The vulnerability she showed him and her admitting to wanting to be a baby. 

How many times had he jerked off to those moments? And how many more times did he miss being around Tixi? A part of him could still fondly remember her touch, her smile, and laughter. Now he had all of that again and then some. 

"Come on; we need to change our diapers!" She unabashedly and loudly announced, and as she started to drag him away, he could hear Mira laughing in the background, likely watching the two adult-babies waddle out of her room while holding each other’s hands.

* * *

As Henry stepped into an unfamiliar hallway, he was in awe at the majesty and quality of the building he was in, just on this one section. There was a wide range of open windows to one side, to which a gentle breeze was wafting through this hallway to deliver a smell of nature. Henry could barely make out anything outside, seeing only a yellow and green tint, but it looked to be late spring or early summer outside. His sense of smell could detect trees, flowers, and baby powder.

There was a soft and comfortable carpet below his feet as well since he was wearing no shoes or socks; he was quite thankful for the comfort beneath the soles of his feet and toes. Taking a further look around, Henry could see several closed doors one the opposite side of the window-row. Taking a brief look back, the entrance to Mira's room had already closed, somehow.

"Come on, Henry, this way!" He felt another tug on his hand as the big-baby goblin started to guide him towards this nursery. Henry didn't have much time to focus on the doors or whatever might have been outside, opting to focus on keeping up with Tixi. She was in a hurry for some reason, but he was far more interested in trying to figure out where he was exactly.

"Uh, Tixi, where are we?" Henry tentatively inquired as he noticed what looked to be picture frames, paintings, and other miscellaneous things like chairs and stands positioned in this hallway. There was a quality and craft to everything, expensive too if Henry had to guess. 

The goblin didn't look back at him as she spoke, "We are in the bedroom wing, remember? This wing is, technically, where everyone lives." He noticed that she emphasized that "technically" to him. "Honestly, Henry, I hope you aren't going full baby-brain, I was just joking about that!" Her tone was now a little frazzled with him.

"Heh, sorry, I was just asking." He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her fumed slightly.

"Not sure how you could forget, this is  _your_ home, Henry."

When the goblin said that, Henry couldn't almost believe this place, which an entire living quarter's wing, was _his_. 'She said this was my home? I have a home?' He was processing that as he spoke up, "This is...crazy to me. There are so many rooms here." He was looking around at all the doors.

"Yeah, I guess. The other wing is full now." Tixi huffed as she kept dragging him along, "Now come on, my diaper is getting cold."

"Wait, did you say another _wing_?!" Just how massive was this place? He couldn't believe it, this was his home, no, their home if he heard things right. 

Like most orphans, Henry dreamed of living in a big home. Every kid in Stormwind had seen the estates and mansions of the nobles at one point or another. More than a few kids had gone to these places as part of a dare, but Henry could recall no one getting past the front gate. Still, everyone at the orphanage wanted to see what was inside one of these large estates. Rumors, theories, and guesses were a past-time for most kids, even for late teenagers as well. They would start innocent enough; homes filled with food, magic items, trophies 'liberated' from the Horde, or treasures from distant lands. There would be knights, servants, butlers, and maids in every room and an endless supply of toys and candies for the lucky kid.

When you got older, the stories would start to change quite a bit. And Henry, even though the matrons attempted to keep his little baby-boy ears from hearing such talk, listened to the more outlandish anecdotes. Some were like the festivals and parties that took place or the meetings between the nobles and stalwart adventurers. Other stories were not as kind, and some claimed that the nobles were involved in dark rituals inside hidden warlock chambers. Or that House lords engaged in secret cabal meetings against the King and the Alliance inside warded drinking rooms. Although Henry liked hearing the stories about the nobility engaging in depraved acts of debauchery in secret sex-dungeons. 

No matter the tone or absurdity, it filled Henry's head with the idea that having a large home would be awesome. He would dream about how he'd stack each room with an image or artifact from his travels. And that he'd have servants at his beck and call for everything little thing. All of this to ensure that he and his wife would be able to raise a family in comfort. And yes, there was a secret nursery for him to be the baby he saw himself as from time to time. Though the fantasy of his future house would ultimately turn into another full-time adult-baby fantasy, each room was detailing some humiliating aspect of Henry, the servants being wetnurses, and his wife being his mommy; stuff like that. 

In the end, it was an idea that only a child could want to have a place to not only call home but to have for oneself. To create and fulfill your dreams of a fantasy home. No child was immune from this desire, and Henry was no exception, especially when you have to live with other children. Privacy was always in short supply, along with quiet and personal objects for yourself. The orphanage had strict rules, and due to the matrons, not even Henry, their precious baby-boy, was immune from these rulings.

One must remember that all the orphans were under the ever-present watch of the matrons. This lack of privacy meant the concepts of silence, and physical solitude was hard to come by. For a while, Henry enjoyed his time as Baby Henry as it said that no one would bother him, save for the matrons who were generally quiet. But if there was one thing, no one could ever have, and that was space for yourself. 

And the only way to do that was to have a room to yourself. Just about everyone knew that was impossible at an orphanage. So you had to get your place outside of it. This goal was what kids were doing upon leaving the only home they ever knew, to mark their first act of freedom. And yes, that was the first thing Henry did upon leaving the orphanage. However, he found that living in a small room at an inn was more or less the same as his last room. There were just no matrons to come and change his diapers or play with him. In his times of loneliness and despair, he promised himself that once he became a successful adventurer, he'd have a big, spacious, and extravagant estate. 

It was amazing to consider that he was standing inside precisely what he had dreamed of all these years. For a few seconds, Henry could only grin like a fool, soaking in the grandeur of his estate. He idly wondered how he could afford such a place; perhaps he had indeed become incredibly famous and rich? Still, something felt off, though. Not only did he have a home for himself, but it was also evidently big enough to get Mira and Tixi to live in as well. This lead to several questions such as where he precisely this was, how he was able to get Tixi back here, and why he'd need more than one wing of living quarters? He had a lot of women in this life, but it sounded like more than a dozen people were living here now.

'Wait,' Henry started to ask himself, 'How could I forget something like this? How did I forget any of this even?' Something wasn't right, not necessarily wrong, but not adding up in his head. Yet as Henry tried to focus on these believed to be lost memories, he heard a sound that caused his attention to once again shift focus.

There was another burst of flatulence from Tixi, which caused the goblin to pause and eek in embarrassment. She stopped guiding Henry, opting to use both her hands to quickly grab the back of the diaper, as if trying to hide the noise that came from her rear. 

He couldn't help it, he started to laugh, and this, in turn, caused Tixi's face to go incredibly red, "Stop laughing!" 

It took Henry a few seconds to compose himself, "I'm sorry!" He chuckled out as he got control of his breathing, "It's just it sounds like you do need to make poopies, Tixi." The smile he gave her seemed only further to aggravate the goblin, but she blushed and looked towards the doors.

"Come on, let's make a quick stop by my room." She grabbed his hand again and started dragging the still chuckling human. Henry soon discovered that Tixi's room was in this wing, as they barely walked for more than twenty seconds before arriving at a nondescript door. 'How does anyone know where their room is exactly?' Henry looked around and saw no sign or indicator that distinguished this door from one of many that he could see. He idly noticed there was no lock on the door handle, but then again, maybe that made sense. Tixi was considered a baby by everyone here, so she had no right to privacy. Baby Henry certainly had none back at the orphanage.   

The thought that he had no privacy in his own home, as did the rest of the people here, was a tad concerning though. Surely he and everyone would've wanted some solitude at the option for it? As he considered why such a rule was in place, he soon felt Tixi tugging on his hand again and leading him inside her room. 'I hope I can get a fresh diaper here.' 

* * *

Wordlessly, Tixi and Henry entered into the room of the former. And just like with the place they left, it was just as big and full. 'Light above, every room is like this?!' He could only think to himself in shock at the genuine estate they must have lived in now. Oddly enough, though, Henry was just as surprised to find that it was quite plain-looking. There was a regular assortment of furniture, dressers, and what not arranged neatly in the room. Tix's bed was king-sized, which he thought was rather odd for a woman of her stature. Henry noticed something that almost made him laugh again; stuffed animals and colored satin sheets. Arranged on the head of the bed were at least a dozen stuffed animals/monsters, each one looking custom made and almost lifelike. The bedding was a color of pink, blue, and green. Henry thought they seemed quite soft and comfortable. The brief image of him and Tixi lying on the bed, holding each other in just their diapers, flashed in his mind.

The smells were what he noticed next. There was a smell of peaches, baby powder, lilacs, fresh linens, and what he swore was some lingering tobacco. That last part caused him to look down at the baby girl with some surprise, and the thought of seeing Tixi all dressed up and smoking a cigarette caused his cock to stir for some reason. 

Henry then noticed something that he somehow missed before, but was seemingly tucked away in the corner of the room. Henry had trouble making it out at first, going so far as to rub his eyes. 'Why can't my eyes focus on anything?' Opening his eyes again, he saw now what appeared to be an alchemist table. It looked expensive, at what Henry could glean based on his limited knowledge of such things. It was orderly, clean, and full of equipment used for the creation of potions and elixirs.  

"Okay," Tixi announced as she let go of Henry's hand, "Let me whip something out real fast."

"Is this going to stop all the tooting your little butt has been doing?" Henry grinned as he saw the same embarrassed look appear back on her face. It was so easy to make her blush now, but then again, he suspected Tixi had just as easy a time with Henry when he was around other people. 

"Sh-shut up!" The goblin tried to sound angry, but standing there looking like a one-year-old did nothing to stop Henry. It was fascinating for Henry. To be treated like this for all these years, and now he got to do it to someone else. It was fun, entertaining if he was honest. And he suspected that Tixi was enjoying it as well. 

"Okay, no need to get your diaper in a bunch. Go do what you need to do." Henry made a small sweeping gesture with his right hand towards her alchemist table. The little alchemist and mage didn't bother sparing him a glance as she turned around and waddled towards the table. His eyes went back to linger on her little rounded behind, and once again, a growing desire to fuck Tixi was threatening to take control. 

'Light above, I have missed you, Tixi.' Henry wanted to do things to her, and he just wanted to have the same experience he had on that boat with her, again.

Walking towards her kingsize bed, Henry sat down on the foot of it and watched the goblin work. His hands felt the satin sheets, and he was correct to assume that they felt soft, comfortable, and even warm. Like they were just brought in from being in the sunlight after a wash. Something about them made him feel little, and if he was honest, a little girly. 

His babyish side focused on the padding tapped around his waist; instead, he felt the cooling diaper under his bottom, and his cock was straining against the front of the wet padding as well. Even after all the sex, Henry's body was recovering extraordinarily fast. 'What happened to me? I know I'm a deviant, but I shouldn't be thinking of the girls as just warm bodies.' These were the people that cared about him, and yet sometimes it felt like he only thought about them for solely sexual gratification. He sighed and wondered why he felt so guilty all of a sudden.

"There we go!" Henry perked up at the happy tone from Tixi. He turned towards her to see her quickly drink a vial of some yellow liquid. "Ahh! That'll kick in a few minutes." The green-skinned adult-baby finished whatever task she set out to do from the table. Henry watched her move away from the table and make a move towards the bed.

"What did you do?"

The goblin gave him a small smile, "Oh, you'll see soon enough." She was now standing in front of him. Her hands went to touch the front of his diaper, and she started cooing, "Oh, look how wet your diapers are now!" The way Henry was sitting, Tixi's face was almost crotch level to his diaper, which allowed her to get a good look. Henry felt his face start to heat up, but it wasn't because of her teasing words. Another brief image of her grabbing and taking off his diaper, whipping out his cock, and blowing him appeared in his mind.

"Someone is getting all embarrassed!" She pointed at his face, "Your face is all red!" Henry felt his heart rate increase, his breathing hitch, and his crotch starting to harden. 'I want her so bad right now!' 

Tixi, unaware of what Henry was thinking, kept up with her teasing, "I bet you need to make poopies too!" The goblin giggled for a few more seconds before Henry acted on his impulses. His hands reached out, and he grabbed Tixi under her arms. This action surprised her. "Hey, what are you doing?!" She gave a small struggle in his arms before he put his mouth down upon hers and started to kiss her. Her lips were still incredibly soft, with a hint of flavors that he briefly savored. He could taste Mira's milk, which reminded him that just a few minutes ago, they were bosom mates at the Death Knights tits.

Henry's vision turned golden for a second, mixing with the green and yellow as he sat Tixi down on his right knee to support her weight. The feeling of her diaper brushing up on his diaper was a gentle reminder of their respective infantile cages. His hands were now moving across her back before lowering to grope her padded ass. Tixi whined for a few seconds, he could feel her hands press against his chest as if trying to push away, but the two of them remained liplock for half a minute.

Ultimately, a now redface and breathless goblin pulled back with a trail of drool connecting their tongues. The look Tixi was giving Henry was a brief annoyance, but also lust and desire. Her eyes shined bright, and Henry was captivated by their beauty. Tixi looked ready to speak again, but he wasn't going to spoil this moment.

What Henry did next was a rather aggressive move on his part, perhaps even a very insulting one for a little race in normal circumstances. He had once heard that goblins and gnomes _hated_ being picked up and tossed like they were just a full sack or pack that needed to be thrown somewhere haphazardly. So when Henry did precisely that with Tixi, tossing picking up her body as you would do with a small toddler and then tossing her towards the head of the bed, the look of annoyance he got out of her was palpable.  

In Henry's defense, it wasn't like he tossed her far or anywhere dangerously. All he heard was a gently pomf as she fell backward onto the bed. Tixi spoke up now, "Hey, that wasn't funny, Henry!" She propped herself up and looked ready to swear him out until she noticed that he was now crawling towards her with a hungry look on his face. In his mind, it was the same look that he got from women that dominated and babied him, and now he was using it on Tixi.

"Uh, wait, Henry?" The goblin was slowly backing up as she saw quickly close the distance, "W-wait, now’s not a good time!" But soon, he was almost on top of her, and while she crawled back into a rather large gnoll looking plushie, she ultimately could go no further and looked up at Henry with wide eyes.

As he gazed down up Tixi, seeing her like this was driving him wild. She looked so pure and innocent at this moment. Her only garb the onesie, a bonnet, and a wet diaper. She was a baby, but these items covered up her womanhood before anyone looking at her. But Henry knew better, as did Tixi.

He repositioned himself so he could sit and have his hands free. Henry didn't wait much longer, his hands went to the crotch snaps of her onesie, and a brief popping sound seemingly echoed briefly. Henry's heart was beating fast, and no doubt, so was Tixi's as she watched full eye as Henry worked on revealing her diaper.

"Sit up," He ordered to the goblin, who obeyed. He worked the onesie off, leaving Tixi in just her diaper and bonnet. Her body had changed in some ways. There was a bit more fat on her body, though Tixi didn't look chubby. Her breasts had increased in size, so that was a nice change. The diaper tapped around her waist looked soaked, and now free from the confines of the onesie, would like sag between her legs. But right now, it was comically puffed out in the front. His hands took off the bonnet next, allowing her hair to flow freely now. It had indeed gotten longer and felt silky in his hands.

Tixi looked beautiful to him. No matter what anyone would ever say about goblin women being ugly creatures, he'd fight anyone if they said that about his Tixi.

"Holy shit, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you were." Henry breathed out, much to the confusion of the goblin, "W-what?" He didn't respond though as lips were on hers again, and he pushed her back onto the bed. He brought his diapered crotch up to hers and started grinding against it. Her hands started roaming around his body, while Henry's kept her body pinned in a somewhat gentle embrace. It was still an awkward endeavor as he was trying to keep his bodyweight off of her. Still, it was easy to tell that Tixi wasn't uncomfortable with the sounds of pleasure and moans of approval. A few times, Tixi or Henry would giggle upon feeling some tickling upon some part of their skin, and the crinkling sound of their diapers seemed to excite them further.

Henry's mouth had finally left Tixi's lips, allowing both of them to take a breath of fresh air. Both of them had even stopped grinding their diapers against their crotches. He couldn't help as he looked down at Tixi's heart-shaped face. And seeing those gold eyes were staring up at him intently, and Henry felt another shiver of pleasure run down his spine. "Tixi, I don't think I ever told you that I love you." He suddenly blurted out, but surprisingly Tixi smiled at him, "You've told me you love me plenty of times." 

"Well, let me do it again," He leaned down and gently kissed her, "I love you."

The goblin chuckled slightly, but he saw her cheeks redden, "I love you too, Baby Henry."

Henry grinned a little, "Big words coming from the baby that was farting in her diapers a few minutes ago." He grunted when he felt one of her knees collide with his stomach.

"Don't spoil the mood." She gently chided him, "Be a good baby, and put something in your mouth."

Looking down and seeing her breasts Henry chuckled again and lowered his head to her chest, "Okay, I know something for my baby mouth to suckle on. Does Baby Tixi produce any milk?" He didn't wait for a response as letting his tongue start lapping at her erect right nipple. Any possible comment died on the goblin's lips as she began to moan again. No longer trying to keep her pinned, Henry allowed for his hands to wander for a few seconds before going lower and rubbing the sides of her body. The goblin meanwhile wrapped her arms around his neck to hold his head close.

"Yeah, that's a good boy," Tixi muttered with a gasp, "Just do what you did with Mommy's titty." Her words of encouragement caused him to return to the act of slowly grinding his diapered cock against her, likewise, padded crotch. A few minutes passed by, allowing for Henry and Tixi to enjoy their intimacy. The sex here was not like with Mira, where Henry was trying to win some peculiar sex game. This moment was Henry trying to be a good lover. Even still, he wanted to rip their diapers off and become one with the goblin, but the feeling of the two adult-babies just grinding against each other in love was more than enough.

Something, however, started to interrupt the moment. As Henry felt a growing need to cum, he heard the sound of a gurgling stomach. 'Oh no, please don't let this happen now!' He was afraid that it was going to be a sign that he needed to mess his diapers. But when he realized that he hadn't come from his stomach, he quickly realized it was from Tixi.

He stopped himself from suckling her breast but kept up with grinding against her crotch. Looking over at her face, he now says what looked like pain and urgency.

"Tixi, are you okay?" Henry almost stopped grinding, but he felt Tixi's hands latch onto his diapered bottom.

She looked up at Henry with desperation, "No, don't stop! I'm almost there!" The goblin was now increasing her grinding, "Just keep going!" Henry could probably cum again if he increased his tempo, but he was confused as to what was happening. She took something to help deal with her flatulence. "Did you take something that would help you poop?"

"Yes, you dumb, baby!" Tixi practically yelled with quite a bit of heat before she realized what she said, "I'm sorry, but please don't stop! I don't want to cum in a messy diaper!" She was pleading with him now, and Henry decided to obey her demands. He was going to help her, though, so he moved his hands and pulled her body up. "Sit on my lap fast!"

Tixi followed his instructions, even though her body was now moving about from the repositioning. Wrapping her arms around his back and letting her diapered crotch effectively bounce on his own. Henry's hand soon grabbed her padded butt and helped with the bouncing. While this was happening, they locked lips as they aggressively made out.

Henry learned that the goblin's body was just the right size for this type of action, allowing for Tixi to quickly bottom to bounce up and down. The whimpers and moans were driving his body into a frenzy now. Now fueled by the desperation from the pint-sized mage in his arms, Henry's body was reaching its breaking point. The desire to protect Tixi, make her happy, played no small part at this moment.

Finally, Henry couldn't contain himself for much longer. His cock had been jostled too much inside the diaper now. And the feeling of Tixi's skin and heat, her taste on his lips, and hearing her little pathetic cries drove him over the edge. He felt a stream of cum shoot out into the front of his wet diaper, causing his body to shudder for a few seconds. It wasn't as pleasurable as being inside Mira, but there was the same feeling of intimacy with Tixi at this moment all the same.

Speaking of the goblin, it looked like she hadn't finished yet, and that was likely because she started groaning in pain. The gurgling sound was now a small rumble, and Tixi even had stopped bouncing/grinding in Henry's lap. There were tears in her eyes, ones of frustration. 

"No! I was so close!" She was whining gently to herself as she removed her hands from around Henry's back and was now holding them on the back of her diaper. It was somewhat comical to imagine it, as Henry's hands were holding her bottom as well. Tixi was still whining, and Henry asked if she wanted him to do something when he felt Tixi's body start to shake. 

To his shock, he felt an odd but familiar feeling start to form in the back of her diapers. His little playmate closed her eyes and gasped, then bit her lower lip, and clenched her hands into balled fists. Henry could feel the expulsion of waste from Tixi into her diaper, and he knew it was a big one. It was one thing to mess your diaper, another to watch someone else do it, but it was a whole new experience to feel it happen in your hands.

Neither of them spoke, which only made the sound of Tixi's grunting and messing all the more apparent. Henry looked away, but his hands were still on the back of her diapers. The silence and Tixi's pooping must have lasted a good thirty or forty seconds before he felt and heard it stop. 

Silence reigned for a good twenty seconds, save for the slight panting of Tixi and their diapers rustling every so often from movement, until finally, Henry spoke up, "So, I guess you did need to poop." Henry tried to make it sound like a joke before looking back down at Tixi. She didn't appear amused at all; in fact, the look of her face was something that Henry had seen time and time again on toddlers and babies. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her golden eyes were watery, and he could hear a few hiccups escape from her throat. Henry knew what was coming and now started to try and stop it.

"Oh, Tixi, come on, don't cry!" He knew that was the adult thing to say in this matter, but Henry was more than aware that he'd be crying too after filling up his diapers that much, and from the feel of things, it wasn't exactly a solid mess. 

The goblin, however, was doing everything in her power to ready herself. Henry saw her lower lips quivering, as well as feeling her body starting to shake. Her face became quite red now as well. It looked as if Tixi's adult mind had left, leaving only her infantile side in charge of things in her mind. Henry was familiar with such a switch, and he braced himself mentally.

"Oh, boy..." He sighed one last time before the little goblin couldn't contain herself anymore.

" **WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " 

* * *

Henry counted himself lucky that he wasn't in a similar mindset. More than once, he caused a slight chain reaction among other infants and toddlers when he starts wailing and bawling at the top of his lungs.

Empathy and understanding went a long way in taking care of children; at least that was what Henry believed in after his own experiences. The years at the orphanage had been embarrassing, and indeed, Henry wasn't an ordinary person due to his upbringing. Nearly eighteen and a half years of being babied to various degrees made it difficult to be around adults or taken seriously. Still, with children, toddlers, and babies, it was a different story. Henry had a way with calming children down because he understood what was upsetting them and knew how to cheer them up as well. The Matrons were quick to notice that their big-baby was an excellent companion to those that would someday surpass him in maturity.

Naturally, they made good use of his inherent talents. So when Henry wasn't the one getting his butt diapered, bottle-fed, or played with, he would be tasked with helping take off the orphanages youngest. It started as far back as nine years old, and for a time, it was a welcome boon for the matrons. They watched as Henry could turn a crying toddler into a giggling one within a few minutes. More than a few kids would stop tantrums because they didn't want to upset their baby companion, or even take charge when Henry was the one acting up. Indeed though, as he got older, he showed signs of real maturity with how he handled children.

The matrons found it an irony of sorts. Henry helped in their early childhood development, which in turn made them capable of understanding future big-kid concepts. And yet Baby Henry remained the same, stuck in the nursery for the years to come. Still, they watched Henry and realized that even if they took away the diapers and the babying, he was an overall positive influence around children.  

He could still recall a pair of matrons talking about him when they thought he wasn't listening, and remarked that it was a tragedy no parent wanted him around. In a way, he could've been a great brother to some siblings or a good boy to a new family. But once again, all anyone saw was a baby that would never grow up. He took such realities in as much stride as he could and perhaps figured if he were an excellent caretaker to other children, someone would recognize it and not see him as a "broken" child. 

Sadly such skills never did catch the eye of any prospective parent. Instead, it earned him the embarrassing respect and admiration of several children. Oh, it made him  _years_ of teasing and ridicule, but those same children would sometimes privately thank Henry for being there when they were young. Henry knew what it was like to be alone and without anyone around to truly show them compassion and friendship. Some kids had once found Henry to be their only friend until they got older and realized that spending time with Baby Henry was a stigma among the orphanage cliques. So, in time, those same kids that Henry took care of would slowly abandon him in the end.

There was no ill-will, at least not from Henry. In these darkest moments, he would privately feel quite demoralized at not having any friend that was past the age of ten for too long. In his mind, anyone that was still capable of seeing past certain prejudices and societal norms was a friend to him. Plus, if they weren't potty trained like him, it was an additional bonus. 

At the very least, the girls at the orphanage lasted a little longer with him. These instances were always a bit awkward to have, as a girl, whose diaper he changed when they were an actual baby, starting to baby him in full. The matrons put a stop to that after he turned eighteen, citing that it wasn't appropriate. Henry agreed, but he quietly developed another fetish for young women taking care of him, even if he was older. A part of him fantasized about being thirty and getting his diaper change by an eighteen-year-old. He went so far as thinking himself a little older and getting scolded for being a baby when he was old enough to be their father — a unique masturbation fantasy for sure.

Anyway, all these experiences culminated in him being quite the expert when it came to handling children. It was something he never considered coming into play until he got lucky one day and had his own, but Henry honestly figured he'd be the one getting babied for most of his life. Still, things had changed, and he was finding a lot more baby-girls in his life now.

Case in point, the sobbing and wailing goblin adult-baby in his arms, "Come on, Tixi. It's okay." He gently spoke into her ear as she kept crying and sobbing into his chest. The two of them had left Tixi's room, opting to find this nursery that she had mentioned. Henry tried to find some diapers in her room, but he was shocked to find only childish and adult looking panties in the room. Why in the name of the Light and the Gods would Tixi not have any diaper here? Either way, she needed a fresh one.

The diaper she was wearing was now heavily discolored in the front and backed, indicating to the world the state it was in now. And it was dropping so much now that Henry was afraid it might slide down her legs. If she were to try and walk in this overblown underwear, she'd have a severe waddle. The smell was also quite bad. She must have used something to empty her bowels for a blow out this bad. 

Picking her up was the worst part, at least for Tixi. He knew that the only way to carry her over a reasonable distance was from the hip or having her wrap her arms around his check. Unfortunately, that meant he'd need to grip her poopy bottom. Tixi was too far gone to try and resist, though she started crying loudly as soon as he mashed the back of her messy diaper against her butt. He sympathized with her, he did, but he was surprised at how upset she was at having messed herself. It took Henry at least thirty minutes before he started crying up a storm. But the little mage was a wreck in his arms, and he attempted to calm her down.

"Shh," He shushed and cooed at her, "I'm going to get you changed, okay?"

She must not have heard him, though. Tixi started only uttering a wailing demand, "I-I-WANT MOMMY!" A quick succession of hiccups and crying followed. Henry winced and could recall more than a few kids saying the same thing, and the few times he asked for his 'mommy' back then. He was confused, though was Tixi asking for Mira?

"Do you want to go back to Mira? Maybe she'll have some diapers for you." Henry suggested with a smile as he hefted the small girl a little more. He was making an effort to ignore the feeling of her nipples pressing against his bare chest or the squishy feeling in his hands as he cupped the bottom of her messy diaper. 

"No!" She cried and buried her face into his chest again, "I want to see Valrah!"

That surprised the hell out of Henry, when had she met Valrah? Better yet, she was here? "Mommy's here?"

"In the nursery, her room is connected to it!" She whimpered again and began to sob, "I want a clean diapie, now!" There was a twinge of annoyance towards Henry in her tone, but he understood how uncomfortable Tixi was at the moment. It was cute, though, and reminded Henry of a few bratty kids that he used to take care of that acted in the same way.

"Easy, we'll go to the nursery then." He remarked patiently and kissed her the top of her head, which seemed to have a small calming effect on her. The little green mage still cried and wiggled in his arms even as he started moving down the unfamiliar hallway. This estate was supposed to be his home, but he had no idea of where to go. Glancing down at the whimpering baby-girl in his arms, he couldn't ask her anything as well.

'Well, I'm shit out of luck here.' Henry felt some annoyance and frustration at their current predicament. 'I also need a diaper change as well.' He felt the feeling of the cold and wet diaper, starting to sag between his legs. However, his primary concern was for Tixi. Still, his wellbeing begun to play a role in him trying to find a way to this nursery. But as Henry took a few tentative steps down the hall, he heard a rather familiar sound.

'Chirping?' It sounded very close by, and there were multiple instances of it as well. 'It couldn't be...' He thought to himself as he and Tixi rounded the corner. As he looked around for the sounds, Henry saw what seemed to be a hallway devoid of doors, but full of items adorned on the walls. His eyes had problems making the items out; he could tell there were paintings, sculptures, and other pieces of decor, but it was almost like trying to make out an image underwater. He saw and felt green and yellow wash over his vision before the images cleared up before him.

"Oh!" He blushed a bright red as he saw the contents. There were extremely detailed paintings of him in babyish garb, sometimes down to just a diaper, engaged in all manner of infantile acts. Somewhere rather wholesome, like him playing or getting bottle-fed. Others were erotic, such as Henry getting spanked over a human woman knee or suckling from a pair of blue breasts. The lewdest image was of him surrounded by several naked women with an open diaper and his exposed and erect cock. It was like an art gallery dedicated to his perversion and deviancy. 

The sculptures were a tad more tasteful, though no less suggestive in design nature. They were most images or busts depicting women, everything from wholesome to beautiful depictions of grace: beauty, domination, strength, maternity, or sexuality. He could see human, elven, and dwarven crafts among all these sculptures. It must have cost him a fortune to get half of these, and to place them in such a hall of depravity made Henry wonder what the hell he had been thinking? 

Small items of interest also joined this exhibition of smut; thankfully, they seemed to be a bit more tasteful and adult. Though upon closer inspection, they appeared to be almost like items you'd find in an archeological dig site. Henry could make out small idols and tapestries depicting fertility or sexual love. If Henry was honest with himself, they looked quite old. They could've made for an exciting topic to discuss, if not surrounded by all the humiliating images of his infantilism or raunchy artwork.

'Who designs a hallway like this?' It was like staring at a shrine to his babyish lifestyle. It was almost obscene in some baffling way. Too bad for Henry, he couldn't stop the growing erection in his diaper. His submissive nature found the whole thing an "appropriate" way to immortalize his desire to be dominated, and now with an almost scholarly and artistic devout to it. The adult-baby couldn't help but wonder if wealthy nobles liked to immortalize their fantasies in this way?

The sniffling and crying goblin his arms brought Henry brought out of his admiration/awe of the hallway and made him focus back on the situation on hand. Turning his attention back to finding the chirping sounds, he wasn't too surprised that upon looking up, he could see the Cherub. What surprised him, though, was seeing  _multiple_ Cherubs hanging on what looked to be a small mage-light chandelier that had illuminated this hallway. The strange creatures, whose color shifted from gold, blue, green, and yellow, were perched on the decoration like ordinary birds would on top of a tree.  

'Curious, how come I didn't see any of them in the other hallway?' Why they were here was a mystery as well. Henry didn't understand the purpose of a Cherub, if there was one anyway, much less the reason for having more of them around. Regardless of his questions, they seemed to respond upon seeing Henry and Tixi. A host of them flew down and started showering the two of them with their shining, glittering dust. The smell of baby powder became a welcome relief from the smell of poop emanating from Tixi.

Speaking of the goblin, she hadn't moved her face away from Henry's chest. "Tixi, look at the birdies." He was trying to distract her by pointing out the Cherubs to her. That always worked with the toddlers and children he took care of sometimes. The goblin pulled away from his chest, and a brief desire of pity and concern welled up in his body upon seeing her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. 'She's genuinely troubled from pooping herself. I could've sworn she was playing a part of a game with me.' Seeing her like this was also odd. Tixi had taken getting humiliated with a confident stride, almost bouncing back with a practically rebellious response. Why did pooping her diaper reduce her to this state?

His crying companion looked up at the Cherubs and then scoffed, "Those aren't 'birdies' Henry, those are your Cherubs." Her tone was now that of an annoyed little girl that just got told by an annoying little brother that the sky was blue. 'Goodness, she's sassy when upset.'

"Uh, right." Henry nodded and tried to ignore the embarrassment, "Just thought they'd help you relax."

"The only way I'll relax is if I get a new diaper on!" She huffed again and was now resting her head on his shoulder. At least she wasn't burying her face into his chest now. Henry did notice that she was now watching the Cherubs intently, and this seemed to reduce Tixi down to sniffling as opposed to crying. Figuring that now was a good time to continue on their journey, Henry gestured with his hand towards the Cherubs.

"Okay, come down." His command was met with a swift action as the Cherubs started to fly around the two of them, "Lead me to the nursery." Once again, the creatures responded and, as a flying unit, began to fly down the hallway. Henry dutifully followed and tried not to focus on the artwork hanging all around him.

It was only after a few steps when Tixi spoke up, "Why are you asking them to lead us to the nursery."

Henry responded with a small chuckle, "Because I don't know how to get to it." He shifted the weight of the goblin in his arms, "I think you were right, Tixi. I'm going full baby brain." 

"What?!" Tixi sounded a little concerned now, "I was teasing you! Henry, you can't go and do that without telling any of us. You can only be Baby Henry fulltime if we all agree to it."

The padded traveler had some questions after hearing that statement. Did they decide on that? But why? Something about it made him laugh all a sudden. Not only were the women in his life in complete control of him, but they also had the authority to pick and choose when he was allowed to go full baby mode? 'I can't decide when to be a man or a baby, and if I am one, they can switch me to the other.' What a strange place he was in now. And again, it was as if trying to recall a fleeting memory of some story in his brain. Murky and unrecognizable, yet there was a desire and homely feeling to it. 

This time though, he didn't try to recall anything, he just went with the flow. "Well, I'm sorry for going against your wishes, but I do want to be a baby after all."

"We know that, but you have to remember that we have to shift our roles around when you do one thing or another," Tixi scoffed as she looked out from behind Henry's back, "I like it when you are a part-time adult-baby. You and I can still have conversations, and we can play fun games."

"Or go on dates?" Henry felt an increase of heat in her body, and it stiffening as well.

The goblin didn't say anything at first, but he felt her nodding, "Yeah. The point is, don't be so selfish! We are a family, so don't go deciding on things without talking with the others. Besides, you don't get to choose from that!" She huffed again, "Maybe you shouldn't tell the others that you are thinking of going full baby mode until you speak with Valrah."

Her words echoed through his mind. Were they all a family? Not only that, Valrah was the one wholly in charge of this place. So many questions, what had happened to him? A comfortable silence descended upon the two of them as they left the hallway of infantile embarrassment. The Cherubs were still flying overhead, waiting for the pair of adult-babies to arrive before heading down another similar hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, his curiosity got the better of him, "Tixi, what am I to you?"

The goblin had closed her eyes and was sucking on her thumb. As she pulled out with a trail of spit following the thumb, she gave Henry another weird look. "What are you to me?"

"Yeah, like, do you see me as just a playmate and a fellow baby?"

Tixi gave him a confused look, "Well, not exactly just those two. I mean, you and I put on different guises for whatever role is needed. Granted, you are most certainly always the baby. But I mean, you are a lover and husband to me and the rest of us." The little mage shrugged and went back to resting his head on his shoulder, "Don't think too hard on things. Just focus on getting us into the nursery and fresh diapers."

Henry barely heard that last part; his mind partly blanked upon hearing that he was a husband to Tixi, and all of them? Who included them? Mira was part of this, so was Valrah. 'I married them all?' Henry couldn't conjure up the memories in his head at all, but he couldn't stop the giddy feeling nor the smile appearing on his face as he processed it. 'I married not just a single woman, but multiple ones!' 

It was almost absurd, but Henry didn't care. The fact was that he married, had a home, and was able to continue his lifestyle made him realize that he had done it. All the years of humiliation, the babying, and the subsequent dangers Henry faced on his adventure had been worth it in the end. No matter what happened now, there were people in his life that genuinely cared about him, saw him as who he was, and embraced it as well. 

The feeling of Tixi, his  _wife_ , in his arms made him feel a level of joy he hadn't thought possible. A few tears leaked out of his eyes and landed on Tixi's shoulders. "Oh, Henry, are you upset about something now?" Her head was looking at him intently with concern, "I'm so sorry, I've been complaining about the state of my diaper, but you must be upset right now as well."

Henry gave a small nod and tried to keep the smile off his face, "Y-yeah, my diaper is all wet and icky. I want to see mommy, as well." He gave her a shy look, "Can I kiss you so I can feel better?"

Tixi blinked and gave him a gentle smile, "Of course, Henry, I'll never turn down a kiss from you." It was a little awkward to reposition Tixi while holding her, and Henry could hear her whimper as his hands gripped the back of her messy diaper. But once their lips touched again, they both felt a lot better. 

All Henry needed to do was find a nursery so he could change his wife's messy diaper. As those words rang around in his head, they brought with them endless amusement and happiness. 

* * *

Something was off about this place. The more tried to determine the exact specifics or details of something in these hallways, the harder it became even to attempt to make out anything. Like walking through life after being in the dark for so long, and then suddenly blinded by sunlight. His eyes tried to adjust, but then a distraction came, and he lost all focus. Henry thought there was some magic at work. But then again, Henry had practically no understanding of any school of magic, so he was uncertain if this was some illusion or alteration of his perceptions. 

Whatever was happening, Henry wasn't sure if he should've been concerned or not. It was his home, so shouldn't he be safe? Indeed, nothing around was considered harmful or looked dangerous, quite the opposite even. But that nagging feeling in the back of his mind made Henry feel as if he was missing some obvious clue. His mind and senses were, however, focused on so many other distractions in front of him.

The goblin he carried in his arms, his wife and one of possibly many more, continued to whimper and cry periodically. And when Tixi wasn't his focus, he then spent time considering what she had just told him. It was far more thought-provoking to think that he was married now.

'I wonder how our wedding looked. Was I even allowed to marry a member of the Horde? Not sure if that is a crime.' The thought of marriage was an almost foreign concept to Henry. He knew that girls were more into it. When Henry used to play Ladies and Lords with the girls, naturally he'd be the baby, the girls used to make such a fuss over how their make-believe weddings would go. As he got older, the concept turned into a much more grounded but still grand and fantasy-like affair for young women. Even for the peasantry, there were attempts to make such events a community-wide matter. While not formally invited, orphans tended to show up. But no one would ever stop children or young adults that came by to watch a wedding.

Henry could recall using such events to score free food and drink. It wasn't a crime, not really. The only time he had been caught was by some older woman who scolded him, calling him a naughty little boy before she not-so-gently smacked his diapered rear. The look of surprise and the subsequent laughter allowed him to get away scot-free but almost getting discovered like that the age of sixteen would've been an embarrassing one.

Such thoughts aside, Henry could recall with a perfect recollection of how _stunning_ the bride had looked in her wedding dress. Stormwind was a nation that practiced the wedding practice of fabulous white dresses for the woman, probably to symbolize purity if Henry recalled corrected. Either way, she looked quite lovely, and it must have cost quite a bit of gold to order. Ultimately, that was the only wedding he had gone too, but he told himself if, and when he got married, he'd make sure to have for his wife a great wedding dress like the one he saw all those years ago.

'I wonder, did I get Mira and Tixi to wear one?' Most certainly, he got Mira to wear a bridal gown; his brief memories of her and Connor together showed that Mira was clearly into a lovey-dovey type of arrangement. The image of her in the dress made her look graceful and beautiful to look at, and soon Henry felt that giddy feeling return to him. 

Another fun thought hit him, though, so what about Tixi? He had no idea what goblins did for marriages, or if there was some unified practice among the Horde. But the idea of seeing Tixi all dressed in a white wedding gown was adorable in his mind. Henry liked to imagine that they somehow made her look like a baby even while getting married to him. Hell, he wondered if they both just looked like babies while it happened. The image of him wearing a regal look tux on the top and only a thick diaper on the bottom was an amusing visual. But the idea of seeing Tixi wearing a toddler version of a wedding gown, with her diaper visible under a short white dress, would've been a breathtaking scene.  

But then again, Henry was assuming much. For all he knew, a member of the Horde would ask or demand to take their partner as a husband or wife. 'Why do I feel like that is something Atda would do... ?’ The orc certainly was the one that would've just grabbed Henry, brought him before a priest, and told him that Henry was now her husband. 'Of course, why would she stop there? Atda would maximize the humiliation.' Probably would've had him in full baby garb while she was in full battle dress. Granted, he wondered if the orc would be calling him husband by that point.

Thinking about Atda made him wonder where she was in all of this madness. Henry had left a message telling her that she lost her mommy privileges in his eyes, but most certainly, that orc huntress wasn't going to comply with such outlandish demands. Besides, she was likely mighty pissed after he tossed all her underwear and left her with only diapers as a backup. No, odds were good that as soon as Atda saw him again, the violent beauty would be looking to punish Henry for being a naughty baby. A shiver of pleasure went down his spine, unsure if he was eagerly awaiting such a meeting or if he should be dreading it.  

"Henry..." He heard a whine at his chest level, and looking down, he saw that Tixi was looking up at him, and still quite upset, "My bottom is all cold now, please hurry!"

Giving a gentle smile down to his wife (and again the words brought unbelievable joy to Henry) and a quick nod, he reassured the goblin, "Don't worry, we are almost there."

"You don't even know where you are going, do you?"

His smile broke momentarily, "Well, the Cherubs are still guiding us, but we shouldn't be too much longer. Besides, I figured you'd know the way better than me." Henry wasn't trying to sound a tad annoyed, but he was getting a little annoyed now. It felt like they had been walking together forever now. "It feels like it's taking forever to get to the nursery anyway."

Tixi rolled her eyes, "Henry, it's been like four or five minutes." She nuzzled her head into his body again, "You can't get lost in here anyway."

"Oh, but I can get hurt in here?" Henry joked as he quickly recalled that order from Mira to Tixi back in the woman's room. "In case you haven't noticed, you and I have done fine so far."

"So far, being the operative term here." Tixi countered back to him, and he could feel the smile on her face. "Sometimes you'd trip and fall on something, start crying up a storm." She chuckled and looked back up at him, "I remember one time you just fell on your butt, and you start bawling like crazy. You weren't wet or messy; you just wanted our attention."

He stopped as he looked down at the bemused goblin, "I'm not that sensitive." That was somewhat of a lie, though Henry could recall crying for the littlest things, and it hadn't gotten any better as an adult.

"Maybe not, but you are certainly a needy one. I think since we've all started living here, you've never been alone." Her weight shifted slightly in his arms as she continued speaking, "You always seem to want our attention, but I guess the feeling is mutual. I mean, the fact that we have a schedule for being with you is pretty telling."

'They have a schedule when it comes to being with me?' Henry would've thought that they'd share him, but it seems like it was a lot more complicated. "It sounds like you guys compete for my attention."

"I mean, aren't we?" Tixi looked a little embarrassed now, "I mean, we all want to do things with you, but depends depending on if you are a baby, sister, auntie, or mommy, you have limits. You all have different allowances and drawbacks to each position. But you know how that goes."  

Whatever Tixi was telling him made it sound like there was almost some type of hierarchy inside this family they had created together. So many questions, though, and Henry wondered why he'd allow for such a thing to come into place. Henry wasn't comfortable with someone being assigned designations or positions within his harem. It was one thing for Henry to submit himself to such things; it was another to place it on someone else.

"Tixi, do you like being just a baby?" Henry asked as they kept moving again. "I mean, do you want to be a mommy at some point?"

For a brief moment, there was silence before Tixi spoke up, "Henry, I  _love_ being a baby with you. The only time I plan on being a mommy is when I will be a mommy to my children." She was giving a close look of concern, "What's going on with you? All of this is just for fun, and yet it feels like you are looking way more into what I am saying."

"Just wanted to make sure everyone is doing okay, it's my job as your husband." He had a small smile as he leaned his head down to kiss Tixi. The goblin still looked a little concerned but pulled her head up to accept the kiss all the same. As soon as she pulled back, there was still a look of concern as she spoke, "You are acting incredibly strange, but thank you for being concerned about me and the others. But right now, _my_ main concern is getting a fresh diaper for the two of us!"

"Okay, I understand!" Henry laughed as how serious she looked when she said that last part, "Just let me get to the nursery."

The goblin had a sour look on her face at Henry's ineptitude, which only caused him to laugh harder.

* * *

Henry's perception of time was muddled for sure now. It felt like he had been walking for hours, but Tixi acted like they were still walking for only a few minutes. The hallways had started to blend, becoming utterly unrecognizable in their uniformity. Henry wondered what the hell he had been thinking with allowing his estate designed in such a mundane way, especially after that rather humiliating hallway they were just in. That was the exception, not the norm. It was all so dull and uncreative. He'd at least figured the women in his life would've had better taste.

'It's all so  _off_ in some way. Like I am standing in something recently constructed.' All of this was no longer feeling like a home, and more like a hastily built maze. There was some magic in place here, he was sure of that, but like his previous attempts to focus, he was unable to create a lasting visual in his mind.

Perhaps more worrisome was that their guides were acting quite strange. It didn't take much longer during their trek for Henry to realize that the Cherubs were still guiding them, but that they seemed to be moving in odd directions now and then. Not only that, Henry swore that he saw some of them fighting amongst each other every so often. 

Though fighting might have been a strong word in this instance, it was more akin to birds or squirrels chasing each other away from the group. More often than not, it was a gold chasing away a blue. That did stand out for Henry when he thought about it.

'I've never seen a blue color appear when it comes to my magic. Normally it was yellow, green, or most recently the gold.' Something about these blue ones was also creeping him out. They were watching him intently. A Cherub didn't technically have eyes, but Henry was sure that whatever it was using to look at him did so with a watchful gaze. 

He considered asking Tixi about if they were usually around like this, but he was pretty sure he'd get only a slight answer out of his diapered wife. 'It's odd,' Henry started thinking to himself, 'but whenever I ask Tixi about something, she either deflects the question or says something that vaguely clarifies what I asked.' The more he thought about it, the more things didn't add up. 'Why wouldn't I remember any of this stuff?'

Looking down again, the goblin, who was still sniffling and whimpering, he briefly considered just asking her point-blank to tell him about this building and everything else that went on with his "family" here. 

"Tixi, can you-" He got out before he felt a gust of wind and an electric feeling rush across his body. "What was that?" Taking a look around, he was confused as to why they were suddenly in front of large, double doors. "What the...?"

"Finally!" Tixi exclaimed with no small amount of annoyance, "You _finally_ got us to the nursery."

Still quite confused, Henry did see a little placard hanging above the doors. It was wooden and carved into it were the words "NURSERY" to inform anyone where these doors lead too. How the hell had he missed such an obvious thing? 'It just fucking appeared!'

"But how did...Tixi, does this place have powerful magic?"

She blinked up at him, "Of course it does! You got Aegwynn to install the wards. How could you forget such an important thing? Even your dumb baby mind would remember getting the wards installed!"

Henry tried to defend himself, but he was caught off-guard by this insanity that had taken place, seemingly, in the span of a few seconds. "Okay, look, Tixi, don't you think something strange has been going on?" Henry forced out with a small smile as he tried not to freak out. "Isn't this all very odd that this door magically appeared?"

She tilted her head to the right, "What are you talking about now? You didn't see it. I barely saw it because I'm trying to not focus on the feeling of wet _shit_ clinging to my ass and vagina!" Her words lost some of the infantile talks, and he was now looking down at an annoyed wife. Tixi continued speaking, "Now come on, I want a new diaper!"

"Tixi, come on, just humor me a little!" He once again tried to get her to agree that something, _anything_ , was happening right now. For a brief moment, he thought that perhaps he wasn't in the right place, wherever here was specifically. It now felt like he was somehow in the wrong place. 

'But this is my home. Tixi's here, Mira is here, and Valrah is here as well.' Why was this happening now? Shouldn't he be happy? This home was all meant for him. It was a dream come true. Yet as Henry tried to focus, there was now a new sensation that was distracting him. It felt warm, and surprisingly, wet. And it was on his chest? 

There was a loud gasp from Tixi, followed by her whimpering, "Oh no, no, no!" Pulling her back slightly, Henry saw what looked to be a few strands of a golden liquid slowly trailing down his chest. He then felt that warm, wetness on his hands as he gripped Tixi's diaper bottom. Her bottom was also growing warm as well. 

Her diaper had leaked, that much was evident to Henry. To her embarrassment, she had leaked so much that urine was coming out of the leg-guards. Tixi must have gone quite a bit while they were arguing until it started to spill over.

"Uh, well, good thing we are here now?" Henry awkwardly tried to help fix things. The goblin in his arms was crying again, but unlike last time these were not exaggerated cries of a toddler or infant, but an overtly distraught woman. She buried her face into his shoulder now, and he could feel the tears slowly trickle down.

"Tixi?" Henry asked as he gently rubbed circles into her back. And just like when they were in that little room on the boat, Henry tried his hardest to comfort her, "It's okay, baby. You'll get cleaned up soon."

He heard a small sob and hiccup, "C-can we please g-go inside..." She sounded heartbroken for some reason.

"S-sure, Tixi. Whatever you want." He kissed the top of her head. Henry didn't know why this had set her off so badly. Perhaps he had misunderstood how uncomfortable she was in a leaky and messy diaper. 'I need to get her into a new diaper!' All his previous thoughts were shifted backward in priority as concern for his wife's wellbeing took precedence. 

* * *

The double doors to the nursery were reasonably innocuous things, nothing noteworthy at all. But as this place had continued to surprise Henry. At this point, he figured there was more to even these doors than they let on. He touched the handles with his free hand, and a burst of arcane energies reacted upon his touch and snaked away across his hand and into his arm. Soon he felt a calming feeling take root in his entire body. At that moment, his mind began to conjure up peaceful images of him being back in the nursery of the orphanage. Memories of days where his only worries were getting a nap, a bottle of milk, and a new diaper put on him.

Now the doors began to slowly open as his body savored the burst of infantile energies into his mind and soul. He felt giddy and playful, whose spirit was only dampened by his need to get Tixi into a fresh diaper. He became acutely aware of the state of his diaper, and a growing urgency to feel dry and safe in a new diaper was coming to the forefront of his adult mind. But as soon as the double doors opened, Henry and Tixi walked into a nursery that looked like something out of Henry's lewdest fantasies. 

The first thing that took Henry's breath away was the size of it! It was quickly the size of a parade ground, one that could've held an entire company of knights in full armor and horses and _still_ have room for their squires. The ceiling was tall enough that if an ogre were standing on top of the shoulders of  _another_ ogre, they wouldn't be able to touch it. On the walls of this place were at least a dozen doors, each looking to be obscured by some magic but not enough to be hidden. They were out of sight enough that one couldn't see them unless they were trying too. 

Henry was in awe of this room, and as he stepped into it, he felt the soft carpet under his feet. It was almost like he instantly knew that it was perfect for overgrown babies like him to crawl on it with their hands and knees. The room temperature was excellent, and there was even a gentle breeze that wafted around the large room. The smell of diapers, baby powder, linens, and fresh air were the most prevalent smells. But he could practically taste the air, seemingly saturated with honey, strawberries, vanilla, and cinnamon on it. 

There was so  _much_ magic in this place! With a cursory glance, he could spot what looked to be moving images on the walls and ceiling, giving the room a mid-afternoon light mixed with the feel of the surrounding forest from outside. There were even clouds up in the air, and with a few flying Cherubs, one would hear the sound of chirping. It felt like Henry and Tixi had walked into a druid’s grove. In the center of the ceiling was an artistic representation of the sun to top it all off. It glowed a bright orange and yellow in the room. It felt like the sun was beaming down rays of light and heat into the room, perfect for kids that wanted to play outside. Henry had to admit; it helped tie the room together. 

What stood out, though, was the host of moving and _floating_ objects in the room as well. Henry had read and heard that the elves of Quel'Thalas could use magic to imbue mundane items like brooms, chairs, carpets, and other sundries to perform a task on their own. Henry could spot what looked to be all manner of infantile trinkets; floating rattles, bottles, toys, and pacifiers. No doubt about it, the magic in this room was likely the doings of Aegwynn, and perhaps others had used considerable arcane power to make this whole room work.

And in the center of this nursery, the real prize was the playground. Henry had seen one of the playgrounds in the noble district  _once_ when he was making a delivery at his old job. It was a flashy looking set of small play-structures in the middle of a sandpit of all things. However, he could still remember watching a bunch of little kids and toddlers having the time of their precious short lives as they played around on it. Henry felt jealousy at the time, for the carefree fun the kids were having, plus not being able to play on it himself. Seeing something like it here and now was a pleasant surprise. He could make out swings, slides, hanging bars, and a few more structures he didn't recognize. 

Still, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. This adult-sized one looked quite fun, and he felt a burning desire to play on it. Did he and Tixi play on this thing a lot? They must have why they wouldn’t if the option was available to them.

"It's like the ultimate nursery," Henry whispered to himself in wonder and glee. He could only imagine what the orphanage would've been like for any kid that had access to such a place. The only thing that would've topped this place would be an on-site candy store or a portal to the Darkmoon Faire. There was, however, a part of him that was seemingly baffled by such an extravagant purchase. How wealthy was he to afford such a thing? Henry heard stories of the Heroes of the Northrend Campaign, and the Burning Crusade was practically drowning in gold, so much so that they had purchased all matter of expensive and rare goods. Had Henry done something so noteworthy and heroic, it allowed him to do the same?

He shook his head; there were far too many questions on his mind. Right now, he needed to see about getting Tixi changed. Honestly, where was that diaper-bag of his? Having that on hand would've resolved the situation a lot sooner. As he and Tixi made their way further down towards the playground, Henry looked towards the obscured doors and was trying to decide on which one was the actual nursery. But as he looked around, he could see several of the floating objects heading towards him and Tixi.

Henry, while not wary, wasn't entirely comfortable with random animate objects just hovering or flying around him. And as he and Tixi got closer to the playground, more of the floating items swarmed around them. It was almost like Henry had been surrounded by chickens while carrying their feed. To his embarrassment, and Tixi's, they were distracted by the rattles swaying around them along with a few toys. Their slightly infantile mindsets were focusing on the fun objects right in front of them.

"...I want a rattle." Tixi quietly remarked to Henry as she looked at a pink and red one hovering near her.

Henry blushed a little and nodded, "Me too." His eyes focused on a blue and gold rattle easily within his reach. Neither of them waited much longer, and their hands reached out to their respective items of interest. As if magnetically drawn to their outstretched hands, the rattles swiftly placed themselves into the palm of their hands. The two gave tentative shakes of the rattles and giggled at the noises they made. Henry felt better, especially since he got Tixi to laugh again after her last crying spell. 

What was strange to note was that once they grasped the rattles, it caused the other objects to react further. Now a pair of pacifiers were presenting themselves to Henry and Tixi. The goblin didn't bother asking this time, merely opening her mouth and letting a pink soother enter it before she clamped down and started suckling. Henry raised his right eyebrow at how casually Tixi was acting. Still, looking at the golden-colored pacifier, it did look quite tempting. So figuring there was no harm, Henry opened his mouth. The pacifier unceremoniously plopped itself inside his mouth. Henry could taste fresh peaches on the nipple as he suckled.

By this point, whatever magic used on these items had also caused a soothing effect upon the two of them. They had certainly lived up to their intended purpose. Henry had kept his wits about him and kept looking for a place to get a fresh diaper for himself and Tixi. Looking down at his little green wife, Henry tried to determine what door was the changing room.

"Tixi, which room do we need to go too?" He asked and was only giving the sounds of suckling and the occasional rattle, "Sweetie?"

The goblin took a few seconds to respond, too enthralled with the rattle in her right hand, but when she did look up at Henry, he saw her browns eyes were wide-eyed and innocent. "I wanna pway!"

"Wha? No, Tixi, I need to change your diaper. It's full of poop and pee now." He tried to redirect towards what was important, but instead, she was starting to struggle and squirm in his arms. "No..." She moaned pathetically, and as if in turmoil, "Wanna pway!"

Henry sighed, he wanted to play as well, but seeing her so distraught from before was overriding his want of fun. He had to be a good husband and playmate for Tixi, and that meant first getting her into a diaper. "We can play after I change you."

"No..." She was now whimpering loudly, like a puppy wanting to go outside, and he could see tears appearing in her eyes again, "Wanna pway! Want to go down!" Now the little mage was trying to push off against him, causing Henry to feel a bit unbalanced. "Tixi, hold still! You are going to fall otherwise!" She wasn't listening at all and kept struggling. Henry did what he could to keep her close by without hurting her. He had plenty of experience with difficult toddlers and children in the past. So the struggling baby in his arms shouldn't be too different.

There was a problem, though, and one that Henry hadn't taken into account. Tixi was a fully grown adult goblin and not an actual small child. Tixi might have lost some muscle and gained a bit more fat, but she was still capable of handling herself. And while her husband might have been a full-grown human male, Henry wasn't muscular either. What followed was a rather pathetic display of two weak adults wearing diapers, sucking on pacifiers, and holding rattles, struggling to gain dominance over the other.  

Ultimately, Henry proved himself the weakest of the pair and lost grip of the goblin. This sudden release by Henry caused her to fall to the ground, landing right on her messy and wet diaper bottom. A reasonably loud squish sound was heard, almost causing an echo in the large room. For a few seconds, neither Tixi nor Henry said anything. But Henry knew what was coming again, and like back in Tixi's room, he saw tears, a quivering lip, and all the other things that followed last time.

"Not again..." He sighed to himself before Tixi went off. He barely had time to get those words entirely out of his mouth before the little baby-mage unleashed another wail that would've been better suited for a one-year-old. He braced himself for what came next.

* * *

" **WAAAAAAAHHHH! MOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!!!!** " She yelled at the top of her lungs, and Henry was surprised to see that her cries were causing a rather large reaction among the room. All a sudden, the obscured doors became fully revealed, and the room itself had developed a rather odd jingle that repeated itself after five or so seconds. All the animated objects that were swarming around Henry and now focused on solely the goblin. The rattle and pacifier that was previously on Tixi were floating beside her again. Whatever they were doing to calm her down didn't seem to be working.

Henry sighed and prepared to calm her down again. Kneeling beside her, he gently pulled Tixi into a hug, "It's okay; you just fell on your bottom; everything is fine." At this point, he was getting quite annoyed at the lack of fresh diapers around her. Honestly, why would he make it so that the only changing rooms were in the nursery of all places? He was going to make a change to that rule, right after he got a diaper change for the two of them.

While he tended to the wailing adult-baby in front of him, Henry failed to notice or hear the opening of a pair of doors. It was only after another thirty seconds of him trying to comfort Tixi that he felt the presence of two people approaching them.

"Who a causing aal de ruckus out here?" Henry blinked and almost perked up upon hearing that  _specific_ voice and accent that was easily recognizable. "Someone needs ah diaper change, mi tink!" And there was the second familiar voice that caused Henry to turn around in surprise.

Approaching from a path leading up to one of the doors, which Henry saw now fully opened, was none other than Uhzi and Fulrie. The green and white-haired troll priestesses were here as well? How did Henry get them to be here? Did he marry them as well?! He put those questions aside as he gapped upon seeing what they were wearing. Unlike the last time when they were just plain naked, they were now wearing what looked to be priestess garb, albeit two sizes too small. It barely met the criteria for protecting one's modesty. Their shapely legs were on full display, and their lovely breasts looked ready to pop out at a moment's notice. 

But what caught Henry's attention was what was in between their legs. They were both wearing diapers, peeking out from the robe protecting covering. They looked snow-white, and while not as thick as his or Tixi's, they were unmistakably infantile in design. He couldn't believe it, was everyone except Mira in diapers here? 

They had smiles on their faces, though Uzhi frowned as they neared the two adult babies, "Okay, what seems to be de issue here?" She asked as she kneeled next to the crying Tixi. Fulrie, on the other hand, seemed to look at the animated objects floating around them, "Begone!" She shouted at them, and Henry watched as they flew away from the group.

Uzhi hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Henry. He did, however, notice that as soon as she kneeled, the back of her dress rode up and allowed Henry to see her diapered ass. Fulrie, meanwhile, noticed him staring at her sister's butt and giggled, which caused Henry to blush and look away.

Unaware of Henry's wandering eyes, Uzhi sniffed the air around both Henry and Tixi, grimacing as she smelted the goblin and then noticed the state of her diaper, "Oh, poor baby girl!" The troll's hands went to pick up the crying little woman. Still quite upset, she squirmed and whined as she was picked up by the diapered priestess, "There, there, nuh more tears." She gently coo'd at Tixi, who continued to cry, though she had buried her face into the trolls breasts.

Fulrie sighed and gently ran her fingers through the goblins hair, "Come on now, be ah good example fi Henry here. He doesn't want to see yuh aal sad like yuh ah now." Though as she said this, the troll gently weighed the back of the mages full diaper, "But mi can feel how heavy dis diaper a, an mi can understand why yuh ah an upset baby girl." 

The two priestesses focused on calming down Tixi, which lead Henry to feel a tad left out, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

His question did get the attention of both Uzhi and Fulrie, the former who smiled at him, "Dat's all right, Henry. She'll need ah bath an ah new diaper an she'll be right as rain." She was gently rocking the goblin in her arms now, "But mi thinks mi should give her something to keep her occupied." Henry watched as Uzhi right hand grabbed the front of her robe, smoothly moving it aside to allow for her left breast to come into the open. This sudden nipple got both Henry's and Tixi attention, so much so that the latter stopped crying for a few seconds.

"Now put yuh mouth over dis titty an get some milkies, dat always comes babies like yuh down." Uzhi gently ordered, and Tixi didn't need much more motivation. The goblin latched onto the offered nipple, and the crying gently faded away to the sounds of her gurgles and suckling. Henry felt quite a bit of jealousy at the moment; somehow, he was missing out on all the breastfeeding action in his own home. 

Fulrie turned to Henry and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Now then, can yuh explain to mi why yuh let Tixi stay ina such ah dirty diaper fi suh long?" The glare he was getting from Fulrie was a little disconcerting. Uzhi was also looking at him expectantly. Suddenly Henry felt quite small as the two women were looking down at him, even though he could stare up and see their diapers.

How to explain that he forgot how to find a place like this and in his own home? "Uh, well...I guess we got lost on the way over here?"

* * *

It took a little bit of time to explain, and during that time, Tixi continued to suckle for quite a while on Uzhi's breast. Henry was feeling quite a bit thirsty, but Fulrie was keeping him focused on what they did after leaving Mira's room. They both seemed to react upon hearing that they had sex with Mira and Tixi with amusement, but even envy. When he explained that Tixi caused the mess in her diaper upon taking a potion, both the trolls sighed.

"Tixi, how many times do wi have to tell yuh to not take yuh potions without an adult's supervision!" Uzhi admonished the suckling infant, who paid them no mind. Fulrie meanwhile rolled her eyes and looked down at Henry, "An yuh said dat yuh got lost? How did yuh get lost ina yuh home, Henry?"

He wasn't sure how to explain it, "Uh, I'm mentally regressing into an infant?" 

She snorted at his comment, "Dat's yuh excuse fi anything!" She lowered herself to his level, allowing Henry to get an eye full of her breasts and a quick peek of her diaper, "If yuh be turning into ah baby again, then maybe wi should keep yuh ina yuh crib fi de rest of de week, suh yuh'll be nice an safe!" It sounded like a threat of some kind, but with how Fulrie was smiling at him, it likely wasn't the worse thing to experience.

Uzhi speaks up again, "Regardless, mi needs to get this little aal cleaned up. Suh, wi'll be back ina ah little bit." Hearing her say this, Tixi removes her mouth from the priestess's breast and speaks up, "No!"

"No?" Uzhi asks aloud with surprise, while both Henry and Fulrie seemed confused at the goblins outburst. Henry spoke up, "Tixi, you wanted a new diaper. Besides, you should go get a bath as well."

The little mage shook her head, "Want to pway with Henry!"

Fulrie sighed and looked towards the goblin, "Sweetie, Henry will be here when yuh ah aal nice an fresh."

All three could see tears starting to appear in her eyes again, "B-but it's my day with him! I wanna pway with Henry!" This little nugget of info was the first that Henry was hearing about this being her day to spend time with him. That might explain why Tixi showed up while he was with Mira; she was getting ready to spend the day with her playmate. It sounded like she cared quite a bit about being with him, almost like she wasn't allowed to otherwise. 

'Well, that doesn't seem right. Why would I agree to something like that? Sure, I'd have to balance things out, but I should have time for everyone. It certainly looks like I don't have to go to work at all.' Henry thought to himself as he considered the strange rules and system in place with his family. The more he heard, the more it sounded like a new system needed to be in place.

He stood up and approached Uzhi and Tixi, "Baby, how about this," Henry started as he stared directly into the eyes of Tixi and grabbed her hand, "I'll make up for the time you are spent on you getting cleaned by taking you out on a date tonight. You know, like the one you were telling Mira and me about this morning. Would that cheer you up?"

Tixi's eyes brighten, and a surprised smile appeared on her face, "R-really?! Can I wear a big girl's dress and underwear and everything?!"

He was sure that Tixi didn't want to wear panties every again and wanted to be a baby, but he wasn't going to deny such a simple request, "Sure. I'll even wear something big boy related." However, this comment caused all three of them to giggle and laugh, "What did I say?"

"Yuh wearing any big boy clothes?" Fulrie asked with some mocking amusement, "Oh sweetie, yuh'll just ruin them!"

Uzhi laughed as well, "Come on, henry, yuh can only eva be ah big baby."

Now his goblin wife had to comment, "Yeah, Henry, we can do adult things, but you still need to be a baby otherwise!" This comment, coming from Tixi of all people, caused all of them to start gently laughing. 

Henry blushed and felt incredibly embarrassed. The three women in front of him were all wearing diapers, one of them with poop in it, and had breastmilk on her lips. However, they all agreed that Henry was still the biggest baby in this entire household. He felt a need to defend himself, his manhood, but he wasn't about to ruin this moment for Tixi. So he submitted and just awkwardly looked away, "Okay...I guess that makes sense." At the very least, he didn't sound bitter when he said that, just remembering to know his place.

The three laughing women ultimately took a few more seconds to calm down, but at least they were done laughing at Henry's. Uzhi was carrying Tixi on her hip, "Okay, mi'm going to take tixi to de bath. Wi'll be back ina ah little bit. Fulrie, why don't yuh an Henry play here?" She gestured towards the playground. That did sound like a good idea to Henry, plus he'd be playing with Fulrie.

Said troll was smirking and then winked at Henry, "Sure, dat sounds like fun!" Kneeling back down to Henry, the troll subtly pressed her breasts together as she looked at Henry, "Yuh, don't mind _playing_ wid yuh big sista, right?" Her hands went and grabbed his own, and he could feel sweat and heat on them. Somehow Fulrie was the only woman that could make Henry feel like he a young teen again, who was trying to flirt with a slightly older girl. It made him think of his failed attempts to get dates when he was younger.

"S-sure, you know I'd love to  _play_ with my big sissy." Henry figured out this is what Tixi meant when she said finding a "sissy." Now he wondered who qualified as an auntie in this place. 'I wonder if they are in diapers too?' 

Uzhi nodded approvingly, "Well, since everyting a squared away, mi'll go get dis little stinker here aal nice an clean. Say bye-bye, tixi!" The buxom troll grabbed the goblin's hand and waved it at Henry and Fulrie. Tixi looked embarrassed and a little annoyed, but she still said a quiet 'bye-bye' towards Henry specifically. 

"Wait," Henry called out before the two of them left. Henry waddled over to the pair and looked at Tixi, "I promise we'll still play before our date, Alright?" 

Tixi slowly nodded, "Alright..." She gave him a small smile, which he returned before leaning in and kissing Tixi on the lips. The taste of Uzhi's breastmilk was still on the goblin's lips. He lingered for a few seconds as he pulled back, seeing the happy look on the goblins face. Uzhi giggled, and Henry could hear Fulrie grumble for some reason. After that brief interruption, Uzhi started to walk away and started commenting on how much Tixi used her diaper. An audible groan could be heard from the goblin as the pair walked towards one of the mundane look doors.

While watching, Henry's eyes once again lingered on Uzhi's diapered ass that seemed to sway back and forth as she walked. As if sensing his gaze, she briefly turned her head to look at him with a sultry smile and then made a kissy face towards him. 'How did she...?'

The sound of Fulrie clearing her throat brought his attention back to the other sister, "If yuh aren't suh busy staring at mi sista's butt, mi do believe yuh an mi can play fi ah little bit." But before she did anything else, Fulrie walked over to Henry and proceeded to feel his diaper up with both hands, "Hmm, yuh diaper a getting pretty wet, but mi thinks yuh can go another wetting. If yuh feel de need to cry, though, go right ahead. Big sista fulrie will cuddle yuh between her nice boobies." Once again, Fulrie knew what buttons to press to get Henry to react, and he felt his cock pressing up against the diapers wet padding.

"Can we...can we first play?" He tried to say without making a bigger fool of himself by wanting to press his head, in-between her breasts right now. He couldn't help it. The playground looked fun!

She giggled all the same, "Of course, sweetie. Mi'm just pointing out if yuh need to do anything related to yuh diaper, an mi mean _anything_ , yuh just let yuh big sista know, okay?" Fulrie had leaned her close enough to Henry to kiss him, and he felt her hot breath and gazed at the two gem-like eyes staring back at him with intensity and desire. 

"O-okay..." He nodded slowly to his caretaker.

Fulrie seemed slightly disappointed when he didn't follow up with anything else but smiled the same. She then took his hand and started to lead him towards the playground proper. All the while, Henry stared at Fulrie's diapered ass and listened to it crinkled. 

* * *

There was a universal truth when it came to being a kid, no matter what race or land you hailed from, and that was, children had to find ways to entertain themselves. Of course, how kids went about doing that was widely different. It could be quite tricky at certain times, and even more so if you were an orphan like Henry. His baby status hadn't helped things either, making it difficult for him to have fun the same way as his peers. But that never stopped him from trying.

And if there was one thing that was universally acknowledged, it was that children could find fun in climbing, exploring, and playing in what would otherwise be considered "dangerous" environments. Even in Stormwind, most people just accepted kids running around and getting places as long as they didn't bother the adults or get into trouble. Henry learned more than a few life lessons during his adolescent years, even with having to be babied most of the time. 

But there was something to be said about having an actual place to play, like a designated play area. Light knows it probably would've prevented a lot of cuts, bruises, and embarrassing crying episodes that came from getting said cuts and bruises. Children tended to bounce back, but having something like a playground might have been an overall improvement for their little bodies. Now, as an adult, Henry had found that a playground would have been a fantastic addition back when he was growing up. No doubt a lot of children would've been swarming it all the time, and who could blame them? 

The one that inside his home was an absolute blast to play on. Even as an adult, though, Henry suspected being an adult-baby helped. Either way, he was enjoying the slides, the swings, rope-bridge, and monkey bars. To his surprise, they seemed capable of carrying and holding his weight, no problem. He could even make out the quality of the wood, metal, and rope to be quite expensive as well. Figuring that once he decided to get a playground installed inside his own park/nursery, he might as well spend the money on making sure everything was the highest quality. 

Extravagant didn't even begin to describe Henry's home. 

Pushing such thoughts aside, Henry didn't consider all of these oddities to be a bad thing. He must have done something to earn money, the influence, and he wanted a home for him and his wives to live comfortably. He didn't care what people might have thought about all of this; he was happy and having fun.

Speaking of having fun, he had just finished going down one of the slides, which seemed to quickly compensate for this wet diaper, allowing for a fast and fun drift down. "Henry..." A voice sang out to him from the "tower" as he called it. Henry looked up and blushed as he got a good look at the diaper under Fulrie's robe. Just as he thought, it was a pretty babyish one. He could see what he believed to be little voodoo figures and the symbols of Mami Wuta. It seems the priestess goddess was making sure that they remembered their status with her.

"Mi see someone can't stop looking up mi an mi sisters dresses." She smiled down at him before grabbing her robe and pulling it up, exposing both the diaper and her breasts for a few seconds before she pulled it down and laughed. "Mi believe dat's called "you show mi yours, mi show yuh mine"?" The grin she was sending him sent a shiver down his spine, "Yuh face always gets suh red when yuh see us. It makes mi feel wanted, even though we aren't married to yuh like de others." Fulrie remarked as she was now leaning against the rail on top of the tower.

"What?" Henry stopped what he was doing upon hearing that confirmation, "You and Uzhi aren't married to me?" He tried not to sound so upset, but he was so sure that the two sisters were with him. 

Fulrie looked confused as she saw the surprise on his face, "Of course, sweetie. Mami Wuta can't have us tied down to any one man, even if yuh a one big baby most of de time. Plenty of other babies dat need us." 

"Oh, I uh, well, I guess that makes sense." He didn't know why he felt so sad all of a sudden. Maybe it was the special bond that he shared with the two trolls, they had taken care of him for days while stuck as Baby Henry. They taught him quite a bit, and they were just a joy to be around. The idea that he couldn't have them in his life was something he didn't like to consider.

'Maybe I am greedy. Uzhi and Fulrie were priestesses before they met me, and Mami Wuta has them helping others quite a bit. Still, I wanted them in my life.' Henry chuckled to himself, ruefully, 'Who am I kidding. I _am_ too greedy.'

The diapered troll seemed to pick up on Henry's regret. She quickly made her way back down to where he was and gave him a gentle smile, "Henry, yuh know dis was de case. Suh, why ah yuh suh sad now?"

Henry wanted to deflect the question, maybe, or perhaps change the subject, but he was honestly getting tired of having to lie or pretend otherwise, "Because I want you and Uzhi in my life, _our_ life." He made a sweeping gesture to everything around him.

Fulrie gave him a bemused smile now, "Silly baby, wi ah ina yuh life. Wi come an visit as much as wi can, but wi still have our duties to attend too. Wi can't be yuh playmates, mommies, or wives full time. But wi ah still yuh 'big sisters,' diapers an infantile tendencies notwithstanding." She made a point by patting the back of her diaper, which caused Henry to giggle before he grabbed her right hand and squeezed it gently. He felt better when Fulrie squeezed it back and then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

Henry, however, interrupted the action. Instead, he moved faster and kissed Fulrie on the lips. The sudden change in their affection didn't seem to discourage Fulrie, who returned the kiss with a bit more passion. Her hands lowered, and she gently grasped at Henry's padded backside, trying to feel his ass. Henry's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. The two enjoyed each other presence, so much so that Fulrie gently pushed Henry down into the sand and now started to aggressively make out with him and slowly grinding against his diapered crotch.

'Shit, I hope I don't get sand in my diaper!' He thought to himself as Fulrie tongue was exploring his mouth. The troll was taking the lead, and Henry found himself entirely at her mercy. The priestess had only pulled back from kissing Henry to work the straps of her robe and pulling it off. This state of undress, save for the diaper, amused Henry. So far, the only person not in a diaper was just Mira now.

"Be ah good boy," Fulrie spoke up now as she pressed her tits together before him, "An start suckling, mi tits have been full aal day. Mi save aal dis milk, just fi yuh, Henry." He could only see droplets of milk coming out of her nipples, and Henry only had to wait for her to lower her breasts to his mouth so his lips could latch on and start to suckle. The warm and smooth liquid flowed into his eager mouth, and with each swallow, Henry reminded himself how much he loved doing this, how it just made him feel so much like a baby. Yet as he felt up Fulrie's padded butt, he was keenly aware that the woman feeding him wasn't exactly a mommy at this moment.

Fulrie was grinding against him, which Henry supported by pulling her hips forward with his hands. He, in turn, was buckling his hips in tandem. His most recent memories of doing something similar to Mira entered his mind, but she hadn't been wearing a diaper and, well, wasn't a troll. Something about the more "brutish" races of the Horde that drove Henry wild, perhaps it was them being able to overpower him but also being gentle when making love. Made him feel safe and secured when in their arms.

Still, he also wanted to feel Fulrie completely. He could even only barely recall having sex with her back at the priestess hut, so now was a good time to try to experience it again. He moved his hands away from her hips and went to tear the tapes off his diaper so he could let his cock out.  

He didn't get far as she suddenly slapped away his hands, "Nuh! Bad boy, de diaper stays on." She stared down at him, like a predator asking her prey to challenge her. Though she did smile again as she started spoke, "Dat diaper won't go back on otherwise. Suh yuh'll have to enjoy the feeling of cumming against dat wet padding."

All he could do was making a gurgling sound as he kept suckling from her breast, but he didn't fight it in the end. It was a real loss in his mind, not being able to fuck Fulrie properly. However, she was at least making the current experience worthwhile in his mind. Suckling her delicious milk and their diapers humping each other was certainly fun. 

Time seemed to drift by slow as the two engaged in their erogenous acts upon one another. The crinkling sounds from their diapers rustling against one another were intermittently disturbed by Fulrie's quiet words of encouragement to Henry, followed by her kissing some part of him. Henry would occasionally take his lips off Fulrie's breasts to gently caress her chest with his kisses. The sand beneath him felt nice and cool, though he was sure some of it was in his diaper now. Fulrie was happy, though, and Henry saw the amused smile and heard her giggles of pleasure. Henry would coo up at her and giggle like a baby, which only caused her to baby him further. 

But as they went on with this back and forth, Fulrie surprised him by speaking up, "Hmm, mi need to pee." The look she was giving Henry was attractive; there were some embarrassment and mischief all at once. He was going to ask what she wanted to do, expecting her to wet herself, and he would be correct to assume so. However, he watched as Fulrie slid herself forward until he was sitting on his chest.

"Oof!" Henry coughed out as he felt the shapely creature now sitting on above where his lungs were, "Easy there," Although Henry's eyes, transfixed upon how close Fulrie's diapered crotch was to his face, could only stare. He could make out all the adorable images on the front of it, along with little details he missed before, such as the small moons and stars. Henry could smell the plastic, the baby powder, and the smell of her sex. And he could feel the heat coming from her crotch as well. As he looked up at Fulrie's face, she was blushing and grinning.

"Big sista Fulrie has seen Baby Henry looking at mi diapers dis entire time. Yuh ah fixated on diapers. Well, take ah good look..." She slowly remarked as her eyes closed, and she sighed in relief. He knew what was coming, but it was another thing to see it happen this close to his face. At first, it was slow, with him not seeing or hearing anything. That changed when he saw a small dark spot on the center of her diaper quickly expand. The familiar sound of particular liquid streaming and colliding with something was also apparent now. Fulrie gave a very adorable "Ahhh..." as she peed herself on top of Henry. He felt the growing weight and heat from the wet diaper, but not the smell of warm urine. It looks like whatever materials were inside these disposable diapers was keeping the fragrances contained, if only just barely.

He watched as the diaper itself started to expand quite a bit. The size of the discoloration on the front made it clear to him that Fulrie waited a while to pee. It was so thick now! He couldn't take his eyes off it. Another thought was also running through his mind as he realized something; 'A diaper girl just wet herself on my chest. I can't say I'd ever get this aroused from something like that, but now I know, and I want more.' He thought with some excitement. His cock was now begging for a release after such a thing.

The woman sitting on top of him giggled as she briefly felt him stir. Once finished with peeing, Fulrie moved forward a little more. Henry's nose was practically rubbing against the warm diaper now, and he could probably touch it with his tongue now, "Uzhi an mi used to hate dis feeling, but wi've grown to enjoy wetting our diapers like de babies wi take care of now." She spoke quietly now to Henry as her hands went and grasped his hands. She pulled them over his head as she looked down at him with a look of adoration.

Desire and amusement shined bright in her eyes as she spoke, "Yuh've made us aal into little deviants like yuhself, but to tell yuh de truth, dat's something mi love about yuh, Henry. Yuh one dirty little pervert, but dat a fine to mi." The troll sent him one last smile before she moved up further and proceeded to rub her wet diapered crotch into Henry's face.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement, Henry had never had someone practically sit on his face with a wet diaper before. The smells of urine and baby powder were overpowering, but it was also extremely arousing to him. He had no idea what he was supposed to do here. Fulrie would periodically move a little so he could breathe, but otherwise, she was holding him in place as she ground her diapered pussy against his face. Henry, meanwhile, was bucking his hips as he tried to hump the air in a vain attempt to cum. 

Fulrie laughed good-naturedly to him, "Don't worry, big sista a just teasing yuh fi ah little bit. Just let mi cum dis way, an then mi'll return de favor." Her definition of "teasing" was quite odd. What startled Henry was when he could swear that he could feel the outline of Fulrie's pussy through the wet padding against his face. There wasn't anything he could do to "aid" Fulrie in this act of debauchery, nor was there much else he could do aside from humping the air in futility. So, he whimpered and moaned pitifully. 

Hearing his pathetic mewling must have been the right option as Fulrie hissed through clenched teeth in pleasure, "Yeah, dat's ah good baby. Aal yuh need to do a accept wat's happening an let yuh big sista finish up. But don't cry, if yuh start crying then mi'll feel bad. An yuh don't want yuh big sista to feel bad, right?" He'd have shaken his head or said something, but the near mouthful of the diaper and her crotch keeping his head in place prevented him. The only indication that Fulrie was close to finishing was two things; her breathing increased, and Henry smelled something sweet coming from the diaper. Somehow, through the smell of urine, baby powder, and plastic, Fulrie's smell had become noticeable. 

The troll was now gasping, "O-oh, oh, fuck! Almost there..." Henry could barely hear Fulrie as the plastic rustling, and the smells were depriving him of his senses. Then again, that might have been oxygen deprivation as well. Fulrie was riding his face though like she was riding his cock, and was enjoying herself. He just wished there was a way to at least touch her while she was doing all of this, he wanted to cum so badly right now. 

Finally, and after what Henry believed to be five minutes of Fulrie humping his face, he felt her thighs wrap around his head, and now Fulrie's diaper was smothering his entire face. And like what happened when he was eating out Mira, he felt his oxygen starting to go. He barely heard the troll panting and moaning loudly with puffy padding in his face.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh Mami Wuta, yes!" She started crying out, and as Henry felt his mind starting to blackout, he felt her legs stiffen around his head, "Ahh...fuck!" The troll whisper-yelled one last time before going motionless, her diapered crotch still on top of Henry's face. The baby boy under her barely registered that Fulrie had just came in her diaper, not until he felt her body move. 

As she pulled away, Henry took in a breath of fresh air and coughed slightly, "Woah, that was..." He trailed off as he spoke, not sure how to describe what just happened, "Wow." As he retrieved precious oxygen, he felt a few droplets of something on his face. Taking the time to readjust, he looked and saw what look like strands of milk emerging from Fulrie's breasts. The sex had stimulated her nipples into producing milk, resulting in a few stray droplets emerging. Fulrie hands had stopped pinning Henry, but he remained motionless, opting to gaze up at the panting woman on top of him. Fulrie looked almost embarrassed at what she had done. It was like she had just taken part in some guilty pleasure.

The blush on her face was mesmerizing to Henry. He could recall that Fulrie was a rather calm woman, seemingly the one that mocked little boys like Henry during the act of sex. Seeing her looking this embarrassed showed Henry a different side of the priestess. 

To his disappointment, she got off of Henry and stood up now. Henry continued lying on his back on the cold sand, trying not to focus on the raging erection in his diaper. He wanted to jerk off, but he was far more interested in Fulrie right now. As she stood up, his focus was on the sagging and wet diaper between her legs. Fulrie soaked the garment, and Henry couldn't believe that it had been  _right_ in his face when it happened. Even more when his face up against it. Never, in his time spent on this world in diapers, had he expected such a thing to ever happen to him nor how aroused it made him.

He wanted to ask the priestess what brought this on, but she, however, turned her back to him and grabbed her robes. Henry felt a little disappointed as he watched don the clothing again, but almost gaped and laughed as he saw the robe now did absolutely nothing to hide the diaper around her waist. It was sagging so much that Henry could see most of it regardless of the gown. It was amusing to see her smooth out her robes and pretend that she looked presentable.

When she turned around again, Henry couldn't stop the laugh as he now the cute imagery on the diaper peeking out from below the dress. Fulrie, no longer as embarrassed, took it in stride, "Yes, yes, yuh can see mi wet diaper enough." Henry was about to say something when he saw her raise her right foot and then brought it down upon the front of his diaper. Fulrie hadn't been wearing any shoes, which allowed her troll sized feet and toes to grip the wet padding and masterfully grind into his still erect cock.

Henry couldn't stop the moaning and squirming as he felt the priestess foot pressing into him, "Fulrie...please!" He was begging now as he pulled himself up a little to get a better view of the troll, trying to masturbate him with her foot. 

The troll gave him a small smirk and tsk'd at him, "Oh, nuh, nuh, nuh. Just because mi masturbated doesn't mean mi can permit yuh to do suh. Mi'm just ah big sista, only an auntie or mommy can let yuh jerk off. Granted, mi'm sure yuh an tixi were trying to do just dat while yuh were out of de nursery. But babies aren't allowed to make cummies inside de nursery, those ah de rules." She then removed her foot, and Henry whined loudly at losing his physical stimulus. 

His "big sister" didn't give him the chance to finish what she had started. Fulrie bowed over and grabbed Henry's arms and pulled him up into a standing position. He winced as he felt an awkward feeling from his erection, trying to find a release. He struggled against her stronger grip, which prompted Fulrie to frown at Henry.

"Hey, don't go touching yuhself, yuh hear mi? if mi sees yuh doing dat ina front of mi mi'll put ah chastity cage on dat little cock of yours!" This time Henry could hear that the threat was real, and he whimpered and nearly cried. He wanted to jerk off so bad! It wasn't fair though, why did Fulrie have the right to do it and using  _his_ face of all things?!

"It's not fair!" He blurted out, "Why did you get to masturbate?! I want to make cummies in my diaper too!" Henry didn't intend to sound so irritable, but there wasn't exactly a way to say such a sentence gracefully. 

All he got was a sigh from Fulrie, "Yuh need to learn patience an control yuh urges. Yuh ah suh needy. If yuh want to be an adult, yuh need to be able to control de beast inside yuh soul." She got closer to Henry, their bodies now touch again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Henry, yuh a one special man an our baby. Wi only wat's best fi yuh, but mi suppose everyone here a sending mixed messages. Still, just as wi take care of yuh, yuh need to help take care of us. An sometimes dat means not being able to do something dat yuh enjoy. But if it matters suh much to yuh, mi'll make it up if yuh ah able to control yuhself right now, fi mi."

Her forehead was touching his, and she was looking at him with those otherworldly eyes, Henry felt small again but also soothed and calmed, "O-okay," He nodded slowly, "I won't touch myself right now..." It came out quietly, and he had to look away. Still, Fulrie smiled and kissed his nose. "Good boy." The kiss tickled him, causing him to giggle.

Feeling there was a brief moment between the two, Henry wrapped his arms her waist and craned his neck up to kiss the taller woman. His lips barely touched hers when he heard something erupt around the room. It was like a whining sound, artificial in nature, and on a repeat. Henry looked around concerned, but as he was about to ask Fulrie what was happening, she just sighed and pulled away from Henry.

"Well, it looks like wi have guests coming over. Mi'll need to go an greet them since Uzhi an Mira ah evidently busy."

Still confused, he looked at Fulrie in confusion, "What the hell is going on?" He pointed towards a random direction of where he heard the sound.

"Dat? Mi guess yuh can call it our doorbell." That didn't answer his question, but Fulrie focused on something else. Henry followed her gaze towards one of the undescriptive doors, the one that had just randomly opened once the alarm for Tixi's crying spell started. She then looked back at Henry, "Do mi ah favor? There a another baby ina de cribs dat need to have an eye kept on. Tink yuh can be ah big boy an keep them company?"

"What?" Henry was wondering who else was here and counted as a playmate for him, "Uh, sure?" 

Fulrie gave a broad smile to him, "Good boy! Mi'll be sure to reward yuh fi being ah nice helper." Henry looked ready to roll his eyes, "Mi'll let yuh fuck mi fi ah bit, maybe even let yuh try some anal if yuh do ah good job." He nearly went slack-jawed upon hear Fulrie utter that line. He didn't have the chance to ask what she meant by "anal," Fulrie was already walking towards the entrance to the nursery. There was a pronounced waddle in her gait, and Henry wondered if she was embarrassed that whoever she was going to meet would easily see the diaper she was wearing. Something told Henry that Fulrie was expecting it.

She paused in her steps and turned back to look at Henry, "Oh, one more thing. Don't get ina de crib wid them!" She smirked as she saw the confused look on his face and went back to leaving the nursery in a hurry.

After about thirty more seconds, the alarm ended, and Henry was left in an empty nursery and by himself. As he looked towards the door that Fulrie pointed out, he started making his way towards it. He took only a few more steps before he noticed how wet his diaper was now and, with the stiffy in his diaper rubbing against it, made the feeling all the more uncomfortable.

Henry sighed as he gripped the front of his diaper, "I need a new diaper. And I need to jerk off as well. Plus, I want to find out what is going on here!" He grumbled the last part as he made his way towards the next part of this crazy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I just want to take a moment to talk about how this is the first published story I've put out there on the internet, and a smutty diaper filling one at that! I still need to finish the story, but I'd like to take the time to consider that I've written a 300,000+ story within only six months. That's some autism and dedication, even if I can't hold a fucking deadline for this whole thing.
> 
> I've still got plenty of more stories to write after I'm done with this last chapter, and lots more as the new year goes by. Stick with me if you like this content because I've grown to really enjoy writing this smut.


	18. Dreams and Accord at Wyrmrest (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fantastical dream continues in Henry's mind. Meanwhile, an entity watches the events play out in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm still not finished yet. Two entire chapters and we aren't even to Wyrmsrest, however? Well, at this point, I think we can all agree that I have no concept of keeping a story on track. Still, at least the word count means something.
> 
> Anyway, here are some 45,000 words of smut, infantilism, and some more world-building. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The first thing that Henry noticed wasn't that the room was pitch black or the smell of baby powder; instead, it was a familiar sound of gentle music. Though it was more like a lullaby, the type used to help children, toddlers, and babies get to sleep. However, the adult baby that had entered the room knew what it was, quite intimately even. Perhaps one of the first memories that Henry could recall was hearing the same lullaby in the sleeping crèche at the orphanage. The melody was a constant companion for many nights as he grew up.

He felt himself relax as he stepped into the pitch-black sleeping chamber. The darkness seemed to amplify his memories of his earliest days in the orphanage, and his gradual decline into permanent babyhood. This music was something that Henry both coveted and dreaded hearing again. Even back at Valrah's cabin, she hadn't used a similar lullaby in the room that Henry had awoken in after their fated meeting. It was another part of himself that he had attempted to leave behind, in hopes of moving past being just Baby Henry. But in the darkness, both joyous and bitter memories briefly surfaced again.

No doubt about it though, this lullaby was the same one. It even had precisely the same musical tone and pitch. From what Henry could recall, this was an elven tune that had made its way to the human kingdoms and quickly became part of every newborn's room either by a musical box or through magical means. It shouldn't have surprised him to hear the lullaby, but it was still quite unnerving even if it brought familiar comfort. 

Henry ignored it, as best he could anyway, and focused on finding the other baby in this room. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, as he was so caught up in his memories, and started to notice that it was a rather large room. How big  _is_ this nursery exactly? It had multiple rooms connected to an already sizeable atrium-like section for a playground. Whatever the size, he could make out at least a dozen silhouettes for adult-sized cribs  

Again, memories of the sleeping room came back to the forefront of his mind. Henry could still recall being the only five-year-old in a place full of toddlers and babies, wondering why all his peers were suddenly gone. He could remember feeling confused and sad when the matrons explained that they had gone to the other rooms to sleep in beds. Henry wasn't capable of speech by then. Though Henry was nearly seven before asking the matrons why he was the one that needed to stay in the crib room. Henry recalled asking to sleep in a bed at one point. The matrons laughed and told him when he was "older" and ready, they'd consider it.

He didn't argue the point; he just agreed with them and accepted that he needed to sleep in a crib. He was a baby after all, which he loved to be, and the matrons loved it as well. When he was ten, and they finally moved him out of a crib and into a bed, Henry could recall crying and wailing for his crib. He blushed as he fondly remembered one of the young matrons staying with him for his first night in a bed, watching over him until he fell asleep. He remembered nursing from her breasts, which helped him fall asleep in the end. After that, it got a bit easier.

Now, as he looked around the sleeping crèche, he could only imagine this room filled with adult babies like him and in each crib. Henry knew how noisy and chaotic it would be getting a bunch of babies and toddlers asleep. The cries for last minutes bottles, diaper changes, stories, and playtime made for a tiresome mess. Then there were the many instances of an infant waking up in the middle of the night and wailing. For his own sake, Henry learned to sleep deeply because of it, but even he'd sometimes wake up to cry for a diaper change or a bottle. It was one of the few perks that came to be a baby for so long. He could even recall getting breastfed in the middle of the night to help put him back to sleep.

The idea that a bunch of adults would, potentially, go through the same thing was mindboggling to Henry. The noise alone from a bunch of wailing adults would probably even wake him, but it was a rather cute and even erotic image in his head. He could easily see Tixi, clad in a soaked nighttime diaper, crying for a bottle of milk or even Fulrie and Uzhi cuddling together in a crib as they sucked on their pacifiers. It was so easy to imagine a bunch of cooing, gurgling, and giggling adults in their cribs, the lingering smell of diapers, powder, and whatever else hanging in the air. And somewhere, Henry was in the middle of this group-wide mess. Out of all the adult-babies, he'd be the biggest one of them all.

It would be a return to what life was like for him during his first decade in the nursery. As embarrassing as it was, Henry had full reign over it. He was the biggest kid, regardless of being the biggest baby. Still, Henry at least never tried to lord over the other kids. The thought of pretending to be better than anyone else, especially after his constant dismissal by potential parents, humbled him quite a bit. It paid off in the end as well. No one ever tried to enact "vengeance" against him for being a bully. But as he stood in the darkroom, imaging what it would be like now, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of amused pride that he was the one that brought everyone together.

Excitement welled up physically as his cock hardened at the thought of such an extravaganza taking place in his home. Henry wondered if this was like this rumored "orgies" that took place in noble estates. He'd like to imagine that in his house, there was probably quite a bit of sex involved even with the infantile play. After everything that happened within the last couple of hours, at least what Henry thought to be hours, it wouldn't have surprised him all that much. 

'Gods be good; do I make the others watch?' It would've been a very enticing power play by Henry to have some of the girls watch as he got fucked by someone else. Of course, maybe the girls made sure he could only watch as they "played" with one another after being confined to a crib — a rather confusing fantasy, but an erotic one none the less. 

Henry pushed these fantasies aside; he had a job to do and might finally get that diaper change he needed. As he moved forward, his toes could feel the very soft plush carpet, and what he believed were blankets. It was difficult to tell in the darkness, but the floor itself might have been comfortable enough to sleep on if one didn't want a crib. Toddlers and infants tended to find anywhere to nap, so that didn't surprise him. But as he tried to make his way around this place, he didn't even know where to begin. He had to check for a crib, but there were so many. His memories of the orphanage reminded him that it was impolite and rude to make too much noise if babies were napping. Not everyone could sleep so soundly like him. 

While not stumbling in the darkness, Henry had only a vague sense of where he was. The door behind him had closed somewhat, leaving only a small sliver of light entering the crèche. He felt around for the cribs, which, while lined up in a circular pattern from what he could tell, were still some distance from each other. Like a blind man trying to feel for a path, the intrepid diaper boy tried softly, calling out for whoever was in here. 

"Hello?" He murmured to each crib as he approached, "Is anyone here?" Henry spoke this to about three empty baby beds before he heard the sound of rustling blankets and movement in a far off crib. "Hello?" He called out again as he slowly approached the noisy crib. Whoever was in there hadn't responded to him yet, and Henry couldn't make out the figure in it. Still, it wasn't like he was in any danger. No doubt, everyone in his home was here on their own free will. Or better yet, a lover of some kind. 

As his hands gripped in the darkness, they finally landed on the baby-bed that seemed to have someone in it. "Okay, Fulrie needs me to check on you." He whispered but received no response. Frowning, Henry realized that he would need to lower the railing of the crib to check on the current occupant. He had no idea how these cribs worked, but he assumed that they were similar enough to actual baby ones. Henry, of course, had plenty of experience with these types of furniture and felt around for where the latch should have been. In only a few seconds, he found it. "Hold on, let me lower the railing." He spoke quietly, hoping that the person was awake.

Taking steps not to cause a ruckus, Henry slowly lowered the railing. Taking the time now, Henry could smell the familiar scent of clean bedding mixed with baby powder and, surprisingly, jasmine. It was faint, but the smell of sweat was also prevalent. He was so focused on the smells; he didn't seem to notice the figure slowly sitting up. His eyes, however, adjusted to the darkness just enough so he could see hands quickly reaching out, and then suddenly grabbing him. 

"Ahh!" Henry yelped as whoever was in the crib, was capable of pulling him. Henry's body was halfway in now, and he felt smooth but muscular skin under his arms and chest. "H-hey, what are you doing?!" He tried speaking up but soon felt this person swiftly shift their body. In only a few seconds, he felt the weight of this person sitting on his stomach while he was now on his back. He felt the warmth of the blanket and sheets under him and could tell how hot it was from the person that was just a few seconds going lying on them. They finished whatever they were doing by pulling his body completely into the crib's interior.

Fulrie's warning came back to the front of his mind, and Henry realized that he had failed to heed it. 

* * *

Henry could feel the diaper of his captor on his stomach, and idly noticed that it was quite a thick one. Probably a nighttime diaper, similar to the ones that Henry would wear. It seemed this person was also a heavy wetter in their sleep. As he considered this observation, Henry barely had time to hear the railing pulled up again by the other occupant. They were powerful to do all of this within the span of what felt like a minute. 

Any thoughts or concerns he had on this predicament left his head when he felt a pair of soft lips upon his own and a hot tongue entering his mouth. No longer just sitting on him, the figure had gracefully lowered themselves down to start kissing him. Henry was, in part, happy to discover it was a woman in this crib. The feeling of stiff nipples on his chest was the first indicator, and her slender body was the other. What did surprise him was as she kissed him, he felt something akin to tusks brushing up against his lips.

'Tusks?' It took him a few seconds to figure it out, 'Atda?!' Henry stopped kissing her for a few seconds to pull away and exclaim, "Atda?!"

"What?" He heard the familiar voice of the orc huntress, "Heh, just be quiet," She remarked as Henry felt her lips trailing down his neck. He wanted to ask her why she was here as well, until he felt a bitting sensation on his neck, "OW!" He yelled in pain but didn't try to push off the orc in reflex. 'What the hell is going on here?!' There was now a small pain in his neck, but it didn't feel like she had drawn blood. The squirming baby-boy felt like he was back in the cabin of the ship again as Atda just had his way with him.

Although, he noticed that she wasn't pinning him in place to do so, if anything, her arms were around him in an embrace. Henry's arms had wrapped around her waist and were gently trailing up and down her back. It was embarrassing to think that upon finding out it was Atda, he fell back into old habits and accepted what was happening now. Atda, meanwhile, had finished bitting down onto his neck and pulled away from him. In the darkness, Henry could only make out the vague figure of the orc as she pushed herself with her hands. For a brief moment, he could hear her fiddling around with some. To his surprise, a small light appeared in the crib. It was a very gentle blue, akin to moonlight. It had appeared from somewhere in this infantile cage of theirs. Henry's eyes didn't go blind from the unexpected source of illumination, which allowed him to gaze upon  _his_ huntress.

The light provided by the crib gave Atda an ethereal glow, the sweat on her body, giving her skin a glistening look. As he looked up at her face, that familiar smirk was adorned on her lips, those hungry eyes looking down at him, and that wild red hair. He idly noticed that the hair had gotten a little longer as well. That seemed to be a theme with a lot of the girls now. As he glanced down, he saw her muscular body had only changed somewhat. He felt a bit sadden to see there was a bit more fat on her body, but Atda still looked like she could've easily kick Henry's ass. Her breasts had gotten bigger, plumper almost, and he could see those dark nipples even in the low light.

That was when the aura of womanly strength faded away, though, for nestled between her breasts was a necklace holding a red pacifier. As Henry looked further down, his gaze focused on the single item of clothing; Atda's diaper. It seemed that Henry's last prank had stuck with the orc. Tapped around her waist was a nighttime diaper, and while he couldn't tell in this lighting, he was positive Atda had used it thoroughly. It was white with red and yellow trim to it, with little Horde figures adorned on the front. It was a puffy diaper, and he idly wondered if the orc would even feel anything if he tried to feel her up. 

Henry was in awe as he stared and realized what had happened. Atda wasn't a mommy anymore. She was just a baby, like him and Tixi. And from the look of things, a hot, sweaty, and wet baby that just woke up from a nap. Henry was starting to notice how warm it was in this crib. Was this a punishment or something? Maybe Atda was in here for a reason, but who sweatboxes a baby? 

"Looks like I caught a wandering baby-boy once again," Atda suddenly spoke up, but softly, "Now, I guess you and I need to wait for someone to get us out of here." She lowered herself down upon Henry, looking at him directly in the eyes, "Now, whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Henry felt his body heating up quite a bit, either due to the crib or his arousal, but he was still confused, "W-what do you mean? Just lower the crib's railing?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side, and Henry couldn't help but think of a dog for a second, "We can't do that, one only open it from the outside." Atda moved herself up a little more, "Besides, I don't want you to leave. I have you right where I want you." Her hands were running up and down his chest, "All those bitches outside think they can have you, but you are mine!" She whispered fiercely, "The only one you should be fucking every night is me! Got it?!" Henry could see that fiery look in her eyes as she gazed sincerely at him, "I want you to promise me you'll only be with me."

"I, uh, that's a..." Henry trailed off as he saw something else in her eyes. Desperation, almost like a plea in her eyes. He never thought he'd see something like that from Atda. It was like she was afraid that Henry was going to leave her for someone else. A brief but poignant fear struck at Henry, had he done that before? Others had already told him that the women he loved had to _schedule_ time with him, and there was some hierarchy in place. What had these marriages become? 

"Yes," He suddenly spoke up without thinking, "I promise I'll be only with you, Atda." Henry couldn't believe that he just said that he was making things worse now. What would the others say? What would Atda when he inevitably broke that promise?

To his surprise, he heard a small chuckle from the orc, "Heh, liar." Her hands moved and were now interlinked with his as she kept staring at him, "I'm just fucking with you anyway. Don't go making absurd promises that you can't keep." Henry felt her hands squeeze his own a little more, "Honestly, why did I even fall in love with you?"

Henry couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Well, I suppose you don't love me because I just tell you what you want to hear?" He half-joked, which in turn caused Atda to let out a bark of laughter. 

"You might be able to swoon all these women, Henry. But it wasn't because you are some paragon of masculinity." There was still some gratefulness in her eyes as she started down with a small smile, "Still, thank you for at least humoring me."

Around this point, Henry idly noticed that the orc had ever so slowly been grinding her diapered crotch against his padded cock. So far, though, Atda hadn't done anything else aside from holding this conversation with Henry. The heat inside the crib, while not unbearable, was somewhat stifling. Henry felt a bit of sweat starting to form across his body, but he didn't comment on it.

"Honestly though," Atda started speaking again, "You should be grateful to have a woman like me in this harem of yours, It seems I'm the only one that reminds you of your place." There was a teasing look in her eyes now, "When we married, I had to give up getting real cock and be content with that baby dick of yours." Her words caused him to be embarrassed more than angry. From what he remembered, Atda likely had a lot of lovers that were "bigger" than Henry. That adult part of him wanted to argue, and rightfully so, as he had his share of lovers now.

"Well," Henry stated, "It seems you also gave up being considered a mommy now. Seeing as how you are nothing more than a baby here as well." He countered with a small smile and rewarding his teasing with a burning glare from Atda, but he could briefly make also darkened cheeks. 

"Shut up!" She almost yelled to him, and Henry winced as he felt her squeezing, "Those bitches think I'm a baby like you, Tixi, and the others!" Others, what others, did she mean Fulrie and Uzhi? "But I'll get my Spirits damned mommy status back, and then they'll be the ones pissing in diapers, having a bedtime, and needing to suckle from _my_ breasts!"

The image of Atda having to nurse from Mira or Fulrie's tits was helping Henry keep his erection going, but it was also Atda's words. The idea of her, somehow, getting everyone not already in diapers needing to wear them was pretty erotic in his mind. As the huntress spoke, she increased her grinding against his padded crotch, "And you," She started as she made sure Henry was looking at her in the eye, "Once I'm finished with you, you'll be as helpless as a newborn. But you'd like that, wouldn't you!" 

He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his throat, "Atda..." 

She ignored him as she was now keeping him in place, "You might be my husband, but I'm going to be your mommy again, and I'll make sure you don't ever run away from me again." Henry could barely make out a twinge of certainty in the orcs words, "Even if I have to use magic to remove your strength and stamina to that of a real baby." The huntress lowered herself and briefly bit his neck before speaking, "But you'll always be mine, and I'll always be yours." She whispered huskily to Henry now.

There was a rising heat inside the crib, and Henry could now feel it intently upon his body. "Atda, it feels...hot in here." He briefly muttered as he felt like he was now in august summer weather, minus the humidity at least. 

The orc briefly looked up from necking him, "Oh," She coo'd at him, "Is someone getting all hot and bothered by my words?" Henry heard a rueful chuckle, "You never did last long under pressure. Do you remember our 'mating ceremony'? So much more interesting than those boring weddings. But I can remember how you didn't last long after I took you to my bed, and you fucked me with that little cock for an hour." Her gently laughter was more teasing now, "I had to put it back in a diaper to make sure you didn't squirt out any more cum on accident. You were practically humping the air when we finished."

The heat on his face wasn't because of the warmth from the crib, "That is...you are exaggerating."

Atda laughed again, "No more than you exaggerate how much of a 'man' you are to all of us," He winced when he felt her bite a part of his neck, "I might have needed diapers for our night together, but I was still the woman that had to show you how to be a man in bed."

"Atda, I know how to pleasure you girls," He not so gently whined to his green lover.

"Do you?" That line seemed to cause her to break away from necking him, and she sounded a tad annoyed, "Well then, let's see if you can back up that claim." He didn't have much chance to say anything else as he saw Atda's hands move right to the tapes of his diaper. Without much effort, she ripped them off and pulled the whole diaper off of Henry.

"Wahh!" Henry exclaimed, in a brief panic, "Atda, no, my diaper!" He tried to reach for the soiled infantile garment, but the orc was taller than him and kept it out of reach, "Give it back, I need my diapers!"

She laughed as she saw the terrified look on his face, "So pathetic! But I guess that's what I get for marrying a big baby like you. Well, at the very least you know your place." The orc sent him a vicious grin before she started speaking, "Baby Henry wants his diapey back? Does he want his widdle peepee rubbing against it thick padding so he can make cummies in it?" Her baby-talk speech only made his desire for the diaper all the more embarrassing.

"Atda, please!" He cried out now, and he felt tears stinging at his eyes, "I don't want to make a mess!" Henry rarely, if ever, wanted to be out of his diapers. No matter what embarrassment they brought him, they were one of the few things that brought him comfort even in his weakest moments. His babyish side liked the ease and feelings of security, while his adult-baby personality was aware of both the want and need he had towards them.

The orc held up the wet diaper and briefly sniffed it, "Woah, smells like piss, cum, and sex!" She glanced down at his crotch, now open for the world to see and smirked as her free hand grabbed the semi-erect shaft, "And you were planning on cumming in it again? So naughty, using a garment that babies need for such an adult thing. Especially when you have all of us in your life." The orc leaned forward, so her breasts were dangling right above Henry's face, "You are such a pervert Henry, if you aren't fucking one of us, you are just humping a diaper thinking about us." Atda glanced at the diaper in her hand again before she tossed it over the railing.

"No!" Henry called out again and squirmed as he saw his garment getting flung out of reach. He squirmed further as if attempting to get out from under the stronger woman's hold. The orc didn't give him the chance to react as she soon began to jerk him off aggressively. This action had a calming effect for Henry, who could only whimper and moan as he felt the stimulation. 

"See how it easy it is to calm you," Atda was back to teasing him, "Let  _mama_ Atda take care of you, and we'll be both all happy, okay?" Henry could barely react as the orc was still jerking him off, but he was able to get the last word out.

"Nice...try, Atda." He gasped as he felt her hand gripping his shafted hard now, "But the state of that diaper," He breathed out a little, "Says otherwise."

There was a pause, and then silence before Atda started to growl at him, "You are quite impudent, you baby!" With her now free hand, she grabbed Henry's face and pulled herself a little closer, "And quite mouthy," Now he could see a smirk on her lips, "So I should put it to good use!" Pulling away, he watched as Atda removed her hand from his face and penis, before seeing them go towards her diaper.

Henry heard tapes pulled off, and then stared with unrestrained excitement as Atda's glistening pussy came into view in the low-light. To see it resting on soaked diaper padding made it quite easy for Henry to maintain his erection. Before long, the orc grabbed her diaper and, without any preamble, tossed it over the railing, just like she had done with his diaper. What was she planning now? Henry was worried about one of them making a mess in this hot crib, while both of them were in it.

Speaking of the heat, even wholly naked now, Henry still felt like he was in a sweatbox. All this excitement wasn't helping things for either of them. The smells from their collective bodies were also quite noticeable now. Something about it was driving him crazy with excitement. Henry knew that sex was anything but clean, especially with all the stuff he'd done so far, but right now, it felt like he was taking things to another level. Or at least Atda was planning on it.

"I'll teach you to backtalk me," She spoke up suddenly as her naked body was on display, "So here is what I'm going to do. I know you like to use that little tongue to eat out some of the girls, so you are going to do the same to me." She remarked and then began to reposition herself. It was awkward for Henry, as Atda's entire weight shifted from his lower-half to upper. His eyes went wide, though, as the orc brought down her whole pussy onto his face, smothering his mouth and nose with a plethora of odors. The smell of orc musk, lingering baby powder, sweat, and piss was all-encompassing. 

The orc gave a cute and throaty moan as she positioned herself, "Ngh!" She breathed out before speaking, "Put that mouth of yours to work, baby boy! But so help me, if you cum before I do, I'll tan your hide." Henry barely heard her orders as he felt her tongue starting to lick across his groin. Henry felt her hands grabbing and her claws gently poking his thighs. On his end, it was a tad challenging to breathe, but unlike with Fulrie, he at least had an easier time moving his mouth around. He did what felt normal in this situation; his tongue licked around the orc's vulva in search of that "magic bean" all women had. 

* * *

For a minute or two, there were just the sounds of sucking and licking heard inside their shared crib. Every so often, their bodies shifted to get into a much more comfortable position. Henry had never done anything like this before, hadn't even really fathomed such a thing if he was honest. It never occurred to him that two people could have shared oral sex. Not that he was complaining, Atda tasted good. Henry couldn't describe her "flavor" as it were, especially as his senses were overloaded.

"You had sex before coming here," Speaking of the orc, Atda was now gently licking and kissing the top of his cock's head. She pulled back as she spoke, "Who was it? Tixi or one of those trolls?" Henry didn't say anything, and he was rewarded with a hard slap to his thigh, "Let me guess, it was that human whore, Mira." The way she spoke, Henry could make out a vindictive tone, but also a hint of jealousy. Henry wanted to pull away and speak up, but Atda's muscular legs and thighs were keeping his head in place. All he could do was utter a few muffled grunts and moans. Either way, he was a tad surprised and upset that she'd say something like that about someone that she lived with here. 

Atda seemed to guess what he was trying to say, "Oh, the baby doesn't like it when I say something mean about his, oh so precious, mommy?" Her tone was teasing, but again, Henry could detect just a hint of female fury in her tone. What he didn't expect to happen was feeling Atda's mouth swallowing his cock for a few seconds, before ever so slowly and gently bitting him.

"MPHH!" Henry cried out in shock as he felt a very light but unfamiliar stinging on his penis. It wasn't at all painful, but it did trigger a reflexive response in his body. To his further surprise, he felt a brief jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine.   

All of this lasted for a few seconds before Atda pulled away from his cock with a wet slurp, "Pfft, I can taste the bitch on you." Henry briefly heard the orc gave a very un-ladylike spat to the side of the crib. "And did you enjoy that feeling? Just remember Henry, if you ever upset me, I'm one move away from taking something very precious away from you." Henry whimpered again as he soon felt the orc grabbing his testicles to make a point further.

The next words that came out of Atda's mouth spoke of something different, though, frustration. "Do you realize how hard it is for me to get any attention from you these days?" The huntress went back to gently kissing his genitals as she spoke, and Henry tried to focus on doing his part as well as she forced him to listen. "I have to compete with the other babies to play with you. And when I'm not dealing with them, I have to deal with bitches like Fulrie and Mira." She paused for a moment as she spoke quietly, "I want to be with you, Henry. I don't want to have to force moments like this just because."

Henry was realizing now that his  _wife_ was quite upset with this whole system. It was becoming increasingly problematic it seemed, trying to please everyone, and yet he had to know that this would've happened. How does a man find time to appease so many women? And it wasn't just sexually, but as people with their desires who now wrapped up in this harem that he seemingly created.

'Have I been a bad husband?' The thought ran through his mind as sexual desire mixed with the heat and guilt. Henry felt a bit light-headed now, barely getting in precious air in this increasingly stifling heat. But as his mind wandered and waned, his tongue finally found what he was looking for, and Atda knew it as well.

"Ahh, there we go!" She was suddenly a lot more energetic, "You found the sweet spot! Now use that little tongue and start cleaning me out while I'll do the same here!" Her mouth went back to work on sucking him off, and now the two adult-babies were focusing on getting each other off. Henry allowed for the pleasure to override his feelings of guilt and the uncomfortable feeling of the heat. Right now, though, he wanted to be a good baby and toy for Atda though nothing about what they were doing was babyish.

Henry was still enjoying this moment. His only memories of Atda telling him that she'd never do anything sexual to him because he wasn't a man in her eyes, and now she was complaining about him not spending enough time with her. She readily admitted to being his wife, wanting to spend more time with him, and was jealous of the other women. For all her strength and arrogance, Atda wished to be his primary focus in this life. Something that he was failing to provide. 

'I'm sorry, Atda,' Henry thought to himself again, 'I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll be a better husband. Barring that though, I can at least be a better baby.' A promise now made in his mind, and he would keep it. But right now, he just needed to make Atda cum and get out of this hot and stuffy crib. Sweat was coating his body now, and concerns about making a mess were on his mind as well. 'I want my diapers back...' He pitifully whined to himself as he missed the garment taped around his crotch. 

He could hear the sounds of moaning from Atda, and the orc was now grinding her cunt against Henry's face, and he could feel her hips moving in tandem. The huntress sounded quite cute with his cock in her mouth like she was eating something delectable. An idle part of his mind wondered if his wives practiced ways to pleasure him if to get his attention. He didn't know if that was something to be concerned or amused about if he was honest.

Minutes slowly passed by, and Henry was now trying to stop himself from cumming. Fearing Atda's warnings, he attempted not to blow his load until he at least made the orc cum. Henry never figured sex could be dangerous, but he was learning quite a bit about orcs since becoming an adventurer. They were a passionate race, even more so with their lovers, it seemed. Henry wondered if Thrall felt the same way about Jaina Proudmoore. A part of him knew now that to take on an orc as a mate and partner required giving them a lot of attention and reciprocating their affection. It was almost amusing to him, if not for the fact that Atda felt scorned by his lack of love towards her. When he finished meeting with Valrah, he was going to make some changes around her.

But as their lovemaking approached its zenith, Henry's mind focused on how _good_ this all felt to him. For all their problems, Atda was willing to do anything to win his devotion. And Henry would have to do the same.

'I love you, Atda!' He thought almost deliriously, 'And I don't care if you are a playmate or a mommy. All I want is for you to be happy.' As those feelings lingered in his mind, he felt her body shudder as he licked her clitoris. And for his efforts, he received a squirt of liquid into his mouth and almost up to his nose. The only sound that Atda made was a satisfied and excited moan. Henry, now having completed his side of the deal, started to work his hips in tandem with her sucking, but the orc surprised him by pinching his thighs. , Signaling to him that he wasn't allowed to cum yet.

Henry responded by smacking the orcs ass. Atda responded by making a surprised but garbled yelp, which in turn caused her to slap his thighs. In response to the aggression, the baby boy _pinched_ her butt now. Suddenly a back and forth of pinching, slapping, and smacking whatever piece of skin and flesh was in reach began. And while somewhat painful, Henry was relishing in the back and forth, and likely so was Atda. He never really associated pain with pleasure, at least not like this, but found it to be quite fun. Still, he wanted to cum, and Atda wasn't going to stop him.

'Hmm, almost there!' He thought to himself as he felt his desire ready to burst into her waiting throat and mouth. Try as she might, Atda couldn't stop him. Closer and closer he came to the edge, ready to let Atda have a taste of his hot seed. The heat in the crib was now only adding to the excitement. There was sweat now pouring from both of them due to the proximity of their bodies. First chance Henry would get, he'd find something cold to drink and an open-air bath to relax in with Atda.  

It was around this point, close to the climax, that Henry felt Atda's mouth leaving his cock. He was about to smack her ass again when an extremely annoyed growl left her mouth. "Oh, for the love of the spirits!" He didn't know what she was complaining about until he heard  _another_ voice.

"And what exactly are you two up too?!" It sounded stern, forceful, and quite angry. "Atda, get off of Henry, now!" Henry heard another annoyed sigh before her body moved, and his face no longer obscured. The entire room was still dark, but he could make out another presence that was watching the two of them from outside their crib. It was most certainly another female. He didn't have to wait long, though, as he felt a brief surge of mana and soon the entire room they were in lit up.

Both Atda and Henry groaned as a blinding light, assailed their eyes. It took Henry a few seconds of rubbing his eyes before he could see the figure in front of him, who was now lowering the railing to the married couples crib. His eyes widen in shock as he saw the familiar white hair and eyed chamberlain of Theramore Isle staring down at the pair with a look of maternal anger and disappointment. 

"Aegwynn?!" Henry called out in shock and then cringed as he realized how bad this looked right now. She seemed confused at his outburst but ignored it all the same, "And just what were you two doing just now?!" Once again, she appeared quite furious at what had happened, "And why did I find two wet diapers on the ground?!"

Atda huffed, but Henry whimpered and looked ready to cry. 

* * *

It should be known, but Henry was a good boy growing up. At least he always tried to be one. Though sometimes Henry would still end up over a matron’s lap and getting spanked, for one reason or another. But for the most part that was a once a year occurrence. Henry knew his place at the orphanage, and as he got older, he became aware of how much work the matrons put into caring for him as Baby Henry. So, of course, Henry didn't want to abuse or misuse that trust. So Henry was always a good boy when he wasn't a good baby-boy. And most certainly, he obeyed all the rules that were in place.

One of the most critical rules given to him was simple, he was never allowed to take his diaper off — an easy rule to follow, and one that he obeyed absolutely. Henry never wanted to be without his diapers. His diapers were one of the sole comforts in his entire life, and they only got better as he got older. For all the humiliation he had to endure, Henry knew that they would always be a part of his life. 

"Now then," Aegwynn spoke up as she crossed her arms under her generous bosom, "I want one of you to explain why you aren't in your diapers."

Henry and Atda were now standing in front of Aegwynn. The older woman having been pulled them out of the hot crib and into the cold air of the nursery. He soon was able to get a good look at the white-haired beauty. Henry was amused to see Aegwynn was wearing what almost looked like a dress that one of the matrons would've worn. She looked like one of the matrons, but quite different all the same. He could see an apron acting as an outer layer, with the dress going down to just her knees. It looked quite exquisite and expensive all the same. He could see pouches and pockets adorned on the front of the apron as well, and Henry could briefly make out what appeared to be several infantile objects at the ready.

Henry shivered as the sweat that had accumulated on his body, was now starting to get cold. He was naked as well, filthy and somewhat scared. Henry had broken an important rule and was now in trouble for it. Right now, the powerful mage reminded Henry of a few matrons growing up that were quite stern with Henry whenever he did something wrong or bad.

And right now, he felt like a naughty boy. Years of mental conditioning and being told to never remove his diaper outside of changing into a new one was echoing through his mind. Henry wanted to put his thumb in his mouth or find his pacifier to suck on. But Aegwynn forbid Henry or Atda from moving their arms from their side. The two adult-babies nudity was on full display for the chamberlain. The aftermath of their lovemaking hung on their bodies and mouths.

The huntress seemed embarrassed, but her annoyance was more apparent on her face as she spoke up, "Well, can't have a proper fucking session if we are in diapers, now can we, Aegwynn?" The dismissal reminded Henry of a few kids that used to get regularly dressed down by the matrons for causing trouble. Atda, it seemed, wasn't the type to back away from even someone of Aegwynn's power or authority here.

The white-haired mage wasn't at all impressed, "Rule Number Two of the nursery Atda,  **no** sex! How many times do we have to tell you this, and you wonder why you haven't ever gone to get promoted out of diapers." Aegwynn's dismissal seemed to incense the orc. 

"And I keep telling you; I don't belong in diapers or listed as a playmate!" She stomped her foot on the ground to emphasize her point, "I save Henry from dying, took him under my protection! I was a mommy to Henry first, before even that bitch Mira!"

Again though, Aegwynn dismissed her claims with ease, "Yes, yes, yes. We've all heard those claims while we've cleaned your poopy bottom or feed you at our breasts." The mage went up to the fuming orc and gently lifted the pacifier that was hanging between Atda's breasts, "Do keep telling us though, it's always fun to hear the cute little  _fantasies_ you babies come up with when you play together."

"You bitch, someday I will...eep!" Atda blushed and shrieked when Aegwynn summoned for a glowing blue hand from behind the orc's bottom and promptly spanked her. Atda's pacifier soon glowed blue as well and swiftly lodged itself into the orc's mouth.

Aegwynn laughed at the display, "So fussy! It must be because you are missing a warm diaper taped around your bottom." Henry watched as Aegwynn gently sniffed the air around the now furious but silenced orc, "But you'll need a bath first. However, I still want to know why you are out of diapers." The mage walked over to the still embarrassed Henry, though she was smiling at him.

"Henry, can you tell me why you are out of diapers?" Her tone was gentle but stern, "Fulrie mentioned that you were going to check on Atda here, but you do remember she was in time out?" Her hand went down and gently touched the head of his semi-erect cock, "And you know you two aren't supposed to be doing grown-up things outside your rooms, correct?"

Her words were soft, and she didn't sound as angry now, but Henry wasn't going to lie to Aegwynn, well, at least not entirely. "I-I didn't want to take off my diaper, honest." He glanced over at Atda, "But I wanted to make her happy because she was sad. We started playing with each other, and then I took my diaper off and then she took hers off." The huntress seemed surprised at his words, but it was Aegwynn that was confused.

"And why was Atda sad, sweetie?" The white-haired sorceress asked gently to the embarrassed adult-baby.

Henry blushed as he looked over at the orc, "She said I didn't spend enough time with her. I don't want her to feel lonely, because she's my wife. And I love her." His words were heartfelt, which caused Atda to look bashful and embarrassed suddenly, but what surprised Henry was Aegwynn's response.

"You don't spend enough time with her?" The mage was giving Henry an amused look, "Henry, sweetie, you spent all of yesterday with her!"

Henry quickly looked back towards Aegwynn, "Huh?" Atda suddenly seemed quite interested in the carpet as Henry focused on Aegwynn.

"Don't you remember?" She crossed her arms again as she glanced towards the embarrassed orc, "Miss 'I'm a mommy' threw a tantrum yesterday morning because you were spending more time with some of the other babies." Aegwynn had a smirk on her face now, "Honestly Atda, you and Henry were made for each other, considering you are both greedy for attention. Especially with how loud and entertaining your crying fits can get," She turned back to Henry, "From what I heard, she got so upset that she messed her while crying for you."

He couldn't believe what he heard now. But as he looked over at Atda, the now humiliated orc wasn't even looking at either of them. Aegwynn kept up her verbal humiliation, "You had to go and see her while you were nursing from Mira. It was so cute; she instantly calmed down when you hugged and kissed her. Although she wasn't too happy when Mira made our little green baby here having to nurse and then get her messy diaper changed in front of the others."

This embarrassing comment seemed to finally bring Atda out of her silence as she pulled the pacifier out, "Mira made me nurse from her when I don't need too!" The huntress was pouting now, "I'm not a dumb baby like Henry or Tixi." She yelped when she was spanked by that blue hand again, "Will you quit it!"

Aegwynn ignored her, "But yes, you two spent the entire day together, and then near the end of it, Atda got envious of when Valrah showed up to be with you for the rest of the night." Now the mage was glaring at Atda, "She did a bad thing and lashed out at Tixi, scared the poor baby into a crying fit, and then Auntie Aegwynn sent her for an all-night time-out session in here." The white-haired mage was standing in front of the orc again, "Which wasn't enough to break this bad streak of yours it seems."

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to spend time with  _my_ man!" Atda practically yelled at the mage, while Henry was still somewhat cowering as two females battled for dominance. 

"He's not just  _your_ man; he has obligations to spend time fairly with all of you, meaning you don't get the right to cry and yell every time you see him with someone else." 

Atda snorted, "Which is bullshit anyway! It feels like I have to fill out paperwork to spend one day of the week with Henry. Meanwhile, I have to compete with all the other bitches. And sometimes it feels like if you aren't part of his flavor of the month, you're completely ignored. Plus, why do I have to be a baby as well? I want to be a mommy again because they seem to get to spend all the time with him then!"

Henry tried to speak up now, "Atda, what are you-"

Aegwynn and Atda interrupted him as they ignored him, "You know what it was going to be like when you agreed to marry, so don't pretend like you didn't know what was coming. Besides, you failed to meet the standards of even a Sister, let alone a Mommy. And your actions over the last few months have only shown that you _are_ just an immature little girl that belongs in diapers."

"And you are just some hag that wants some young-cock without having to commit to anything! At least I had the decency to official make him my mate!" Atda was now in Aegwynn's face, and Henry could only feel his heart sink into his stomach as he watched this go from being a small spat to a full-blown argument. Henry had enough; he was cold, dirty, and missing his diaper. But most of all, he didn't want to see two people he cared about fighting because of him and whatever stupid decisions he had decided upon in his home.

" **Both of you stop!** " Henry bellowed with as much force as he could muster. He was successful; both women turned their attention towards Henry, surprised at the tone and ferocity in his voice. At first, Aegwynn tried to recover and looked angry at his outburst, "What's gotten into you, Henry?"

"Yeah, no need to shout." Atda chimed as well and rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, are you sure you don't need a nap?" 

How the two women seemed to drop their argument to focus on Henry completely baffled him for a few seconds before he spoke up, "Look, can we please just...not start fighting, okay?" He was pleading with them now, looking quite desperate, "I don't like seeing people fight over me; it's so bizarre and uncomfortable."

"I'm not fighting with Adta," Aegwynn remarked with a sniff of disdain, "I'm admonishing her for being a bad girl."

The orc glared for a second at the mage before turning to Henry. "And I'm just reminding her of my current _displeasure_ towards everything that has happened." Her words were quite curt but lost some of the edges that were there a few moments ago. 

"I know, but it just upsets me when I see it." He whispered the last part, and this finally seemed to calm both women down upon seeing Henry upset.

Aegwynn sighed and approached Henry, "Oh, don't be upset. This little spat is just something that happens between two people that care about each other; you know I want what's best for your little orc playmate. Granted, what she did to wound up in here was warranted."

Henry heard a brief grumbling from his fellow playmate, but Atda played nice and nodded back, "It wasn't like I was going to take a swing at 'Auntie' Aegwynn. Even if she acts like a stuck-up auntie." Aegwynn seemed to ignore that comment directed towards her.

"Okay..." Henry slowly nodded at the two, "Can I please have a new diaper then?" 

Atda snorted and chuckled, while Aegwynn nodded at Henry, "Indeed. But I will remind you that the next time you take off your diaper, one of us will tan that little hide of yours in front of all your wives and mommies." The threat was followed up by Henry feeling an ethereal hand spanking his rear, causing him to yelp and jump, "This might be your home, Henry. But you are all our baby. And that means you are the one who's at the behest of all the rules!"

The huntress was smirking at Henry, "Yeah, you better watch out, or we'll force you to put on a show for all of us!" Her words sent another shiver down his spine, especially at the image of him getting a spanking in front of everyone he loved. To his utter embarrassment, he started to become hard again.

"Hah!" Atda laughed as she pointed at his stiff cock, "No matter what you'll do in life, Henry, we all know how you work. You are always going to be a big old baby!"

Aegwynn gave a small sigh of disappointment, but he saw the amused smile on her face that appeared next, "I suppose something’s will never change, especially with your infantile side, Henry." Just a moment ago, they were at each other's throat. Now they agreed with one another. It seemed that Henry had a unique way of ending spats between his harem members, namely letting him be the center of attention in the most embarrassing one possible.

Henry looked down and put this thumb in his mouth, "I want my diaper..." He whined one last time, which caused both women to now laugh.

* * *

Unfortunately for Henry, he wasn't getting a fresh diaper just yet. Aegwynn informed them that they would both be getting a bath. "You both smell, are covered in sweat, and Fulrie mentioned that you've been wearing the same diapers for quite a while," Aegwynn remarked once again. "So, we're going to the baths." The  _baths_ , as in plural. Hearing something like that, after everything Henry had seen so far, didn't surprise him now.

Still, Henry agreed with that decision, and his tired body was eagerly awaiting a hot bath and, more importantly, a dry diaper. Henry heard an annoyed muttering from his orcish wife. Atda seemed indifferent on the outside, but he could tell that she didn't like hearing that their fun was over. However, she didn't seem too keen on trying her luck against Aegwynn all the same. 

The mage, however, heard the muttering and smirked at the orc, "What's the matter, Atda? You don't want to be all nice and clean? Well, that doesn't surprise me." Aegwynn turned to Henry and smirked, "She likes being a dirty baby with you. For someone that pretends to be an adult, she likes to make a mess of things when given the opportunity."

Henry expected Atda to deny or argue with Aegwynn, but instead, the orc was looking down at the ground, and Henry her face was flushed a dark green. Rather than smirk or chuckle, Henry reached over and grabbed the orcs hand for a bit and gave it a firm squeeze of assurance. Atda seemed surprised, her body tensing slightly, but she ultimately squeezed back before letting it go. 

Aegwynn seemed finished with embarrassing the orc and focused on getting them towards the baths, "Now then, grab my hand, you two." The mage held out both hands to the two infants in front of her, "And don't let go, I don't want you two getting lost." Henry meekly nodded and grabbed Aegwynns' right hand. The orc next to Henry glared at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before reluctantly clutching it.

"I know my way around this place, dammit," Atda grumbled to herself, but she didn't say much else. Henry couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at watching one grown woman, and an orc no less, having to obey another woman like a toddler. It was also fascinating to him, considering how long he had to deal with it on his own. Those thoughts aside, Henry found the whole visual of what was happening quite amusing to him. A naked man and woman being led by the hand by an older woman that looked like a nanny.

It became all the more amusing as Aegwynn put Atda's pacifier back in her mouth, to which the orc glared again but dutifully started suckling. After that, the trio started moving out of the sleeping area. Finally, having the time and light to get a quick view of the room, Henry found it almost disturbingly familiar to the one back at his orphanage. Once again, his vision felt distorted still, and it was becoming difficult to make things out. But, there were many differences layered on top of the familiar, albeit minor ones. The cribs were all designed for grown-ups, he could make out many adult-sized pieces of furniture, and there were a lot more toys littered on the ground. 

But the rest of it, well, Henry swore it was the same as back at the orphanage. It was entirely possible that he just copied what he knew when he made his home. However, to this level? Something wasn't right about this place, but then again, he was learning so much about his home. 'But why can't I remember any of this stuff?' Once again, his memories were hazy, and a whole lot of somethings just seemed entirely out of place.

Being dragged away, however, stopped him from noticing anything else. He instead focused on their next direction, the baths. Aegwynn lead him and Atda through another side door that he hadn't seen before, just out of sight of the cribs, and they proceeded through another long hallway. The layout of his home baffled him and mentioned that allowed to Aegwynn.

"Aegwynn?" Henry gently asked to get her attention.

The mage kept looking forward as she spoke, "Ahh, that's not the proper title, Henry."

He blinked and recalled that Fulrie described meeting a few aunties, and remember that Aegwynn had met with Fulrie, Henry realized what her title was then, "Okay, Auntie?"

Now she looked at Henry with a small smile, "Yes, sweetie?" It was so odd hearing such a woman calling him "sweetie," but Henry couldn't deny the feeling of butterflies in his stomach upon hearing it. The way she spoke, it was with love and affection in her voice, and Henry loved hearing that in women's voices.

"How much magic did you put into my home, exactly?" This question caused both Aegwynn and Atda to give him confused stares.

After a few brief moments of silence, Aegwynn spoke up, "Are you feeling alright? Fulrie mentioned that you were acting strange, but I figured she meant that you were fussy. You know the answer to that question, considering you gave me the specific modifications for the estate."

That was an odd answer, but one that left him with more questions, "So, this place is a lot like Jaina's tower?" Henry kept trying to focus on what this place was exactly, "So that explains why there are so many impossible spaces here."

The white-haired woman nodded, "Indeed, even a large estate would have trouble housing all these things and all of us, at least those that are living here full time."

Henry nodded, "Right, Aunties and Sissys don't stay here."

She was smiling again, "That's right; I have to take care of Jaina, remember. At least when her daddy isn't around." Henry blushed upon hearing that, which meant Jaina was stuck in diapers still.

Atda now snickered, "When I heard that you caused Jaina Proudmoore to win up diapered and that the warchief was her daddy, I was so happy I was wearing a diaper because I just about pissed myself laughing." The orc looked over at Henry with a small grin, "Made me start to realize that a lot of humans seem destined to end up in diapers."

"And yet," Aegwynn spoke up with a frosty tone in her voice, "You ended up in diapers as well, and have the same control and maturity of a newborn. That made me realize that lots of orcs are just not mature at all."

The orc frowned and growled at the mage, "Which is total bullshit, and you know it! I was forced into these diapers by Tixi and Henry!"

Henry was worried that it would turn into another argument, but as fate would have it, they seemed to arrive at their destination. The first thing Henry noticed was that the trio was now standing in front of a set of double doors. Henry noticed that this time there were a few images of water and steam engraved into the wood. A much simpler look compared to the ones on the playroom's door. But to the right and left of this massive door, were a pair of smaller ones. Henry noticed one had a picture of a small humanoid with a large one, and the other was blank.

"Oh, are we here?!" He loudly exclaimed to the two women. Both Atda and Aegwynn were still glaring at one another before turning away from one another. Aegwynn gave a dainty 'Hmph!' while Atda shrugged her shoulders. Henry again breathed a sigh of relief. He was quickly learning that some of his women weren't ever truly going to get along with one another. 'Being married is so hard...' He thought to himself ruefully. 

Auntie Aegwynn looked back at Henry, "Alright, you are going to go inside and take a bath. Auntie Braili should be waiting in there for you." Henry perked up with excitement hearing that news.

"Braili is here?!" Memories of their one night together resurfaced, and the visions of her sunkissed hair and ruby eyes came to the forefront. The dwarf was a beautiful and sexy woman, but her main features always took his breath away. Something else stuck out to him as well, "Does that mean Braili is in the bath as well?!"

Aegwynn smirked at how attentive and animate he was now, while Atda crossed her arms and muttered something about "fat tittied dwarves" under her breath. The mage spared the huntress a frown but didn't say anything else. "It's possible, Braili mentioned about wanting to clean up a little bit. Uzhi and Tixi should already be out as well. So it'll be just you and Braili.”

"Excuse me?" Atda now seemed interested in what Aegwynn was saying, "What do you mean by it'll be those two in the bath? I'm going in there as well." The orc had a challenging tone in her voice, "I plan on spending the rest of the day with my husband."

"No, you won't," Aegwynn said with the same tone and voice that Mira would use on him, "Your punishment hasn't ended, so you are still being treated as a full baby, and you know that babies need to be washed exclusively in the baby basin." Aegwynn was now pointing towards the door that had the small humanoid engraving.

Whatever this meant, though, caused Atda to have a look of shock and horror appear on her now embarrassed face, " **WHAT?!** No, I refuse! That's embarrassing and only for babies like Henry and Tixi!" The huntress took a step back from Aegwynn as if a horrible fate awaited her. "At least let Henry bathe me! I don't want you or Fulrie to do it; it's so humiliating!" Henry was shocked to see tears pooling around in her eyes. 

Aegwynn remained adamant, "Oh, don't start blubbering." She reached and grabbed her hand, "Be a good baby girl, and  _maybe_ I'll play with your clitty after washing you." Now Henry was taken aback by hearing the white-haired mage mentioning the possibility of _fingering_ the orc. Atda was shivering and shaking now, and now he saw a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"No...not a baby." She was muttering pitifully now but didn't resist as Aegwynn took her hand. The chamberlain looked over at Henry as she held onto the orc, "She makes such a big deal out of this, but I mean what I said about her punishment." The mage turned back to Atda and gave her a gentle smile, "Come on, It's not all bad. You'll be all nice and clean and smelling like a baby. Then I'll get you back in a nice dry diaper and into a little dress that Mira bought for you. You can show it off to Henry." Her words were soft, but Henry could tell that Aegwynn was still teasing Atda. While Aegwynn likely wasn't trying to be mean, something about it set him off a little. For a brief moment, his vision cleared, and a tinge of gold appeared around his sight.

"Aegwynn," Henry spoke up now, and this time he had a bit of an edge in his voice, "Can you  _please_ not torment my wife?" His words didn't seem to bother or anger the mage; rather, it seemed to amuse her. 

"Fine, fine." The mage spoke with a smile, "But she still needs to get cleaned, as do you."

Henry nodded, finding that she was right about that, but he still wanted to do something before they left, "Atda, come here." Approaching the softly crying orc, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. Aegwynn let go as she watched this play out with a small smile.

At first, Atda didn't do anything as Henry hugged her. But after a few seconds, she slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around his waist, letting them both enjoy each other's bare skin touching one another. Henry certainly enjoyed feeling Atda's nipples pressing against his chest, and he felt the huntress was caressing his soft hands. Still, Henry felt more concerned than aroused at this moment. It was so strange to him, comforting a crying orc woman. It felt a tad awkward as well since she still had a few inches over him in height. 

"Hey, no more tears, alright?" Henry spoke quietly to her, "You are supposed to be the strong one in our relationship, regardless of wearing diapers." He smirked when he heard her chuckle.

Atda sniffed all the same, "I know that, Henry." Her words were soft, and he felt her breath grace his neck, "But I don't to be away from you again, I'm lonely without you or Tixi around." She whispered those words to him, and guilt clawed at his heart again. Whatever was going on in his home, between the women he loved or cared for, had to stop. 

"How about this, I'm going on a date with Tixi tonight. When I finish with her, I'll come and see you," Henry must have surprised her when he used both his hands to grab and squeeze her ass. Even more so when he gently  _bit_ her neck in the same manner as she had done to him in the crib. Atda gasped and shuddered in pleasure as she felt his touch and mouth. "And we'll finish what we started in the crib. After that, you'll have me for yourself for the entire day tomorrow. Sound good?"

The orc gave a small whimper and nodded into his shoulder, "I'll hold you to it." She muttered seductively, gaining some of her confidence and pride back. 

"Alright," Aegwynn announced suddenly, "That's enough of that, for now, at least." The mage approached and gently pulled a reluctant Henry and Atda apart, "You both need a bath, and then back into your diapers." Aegwynn grabbed the orc's hand and gently pulled her away, "Henry, I'll be spending the rest of the day with Atda, so you have a nice date with Tixi."

The chamberlain winked at him, while a blushing Atda obediently followed Aegwynn. The huntress spared a glance towards Henry and mouthed the words, "Love you," before smirking and making a rather obscene gesture with her mouth. Henry felt his cock stir again, both at Atda saying she loved him and whatever she had done with her tongue towards her fingers.

"Don't make such dirty faces, Atda," Aegwynn commented without having to look back at the orc, "Otherwise, your face will stay that way, forever."

Atda snorted towards the mage, even as they entered through the other door, "Speaking from personal experience? Just wondering because I thought that permanent holier-than-thou look on your face is what you are referencing."

"Goodness, someone is all fussy." Aegwynn announced as they entered what appeared to be a very bright room, "I think a baby girl needs a nice, soapy enema to go along with her bath!"

"What, no!" Atda cried out in horror before the door closed entirely and silenced her incoming infantile cries of mercy. Henry stared for a few seconds and then shook his head, but sympathized with the orc's plight. An enema wasn't fun at all.

He sighed all the same, "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Atda. Yeesh."

* * *

The first thing Henry felt upon touching the doors to the baths was the heat coming from inside. Henry was surprised when he grabbed the handles to the door and felt a lingering warmth on the metal. What surprised him was that the materials looked entirely new and polished. Henry thought it was odd but not unexpected. No doubt, some magic was at play to preserve the substances built into the door. Though his education was limited, Henry understood that moisture tended to warp wood and rust metal. 

As he pulled open the doors, a thick mist of steam greeted Henry, along with the sounds of running water. Again, the magic at the door must have prevented it from leaving through the cracks. Though the air in front of Henry was quite dense, he could see the ground and what was in front of him. Henry stepped forward into the baths. His feet now stood on what he thought was marble or some other smooth material. Whatever it was, it was heated as well, likely from magic. The moisture from the mist clung to his skin, and it felt quite nice on his body. Almost like a gentle rain, that kissed his body with tiny, warm droplets. The smell of soap, rain, earth, and surprisingly, tealeaves hangs in the air.

Henry takes a further look around and finds himself in awe at the amount of stuff in the baths. He could see at least a dozen porcelain tubs perfectly aligned along the walls of this room. As he looked up, he saw at least four meters of space before making out a circled ceiling that hung a rather large light source that illuminated the entire room. The diaperless adult-baby could make out artistic depictions, such as murals and images, of individuals from different races bathing together. 

He made his way to get a better look at the tubs and smirked when he saw an assortment of bath toys hanging nearby for quick access. He also noticed that these baths had special padding inside them, along with safety handles. And engraved into the tubs were like everything else in this place, cute images of creatures and items found in the sea. 

Running his hands over the porcelain, he felt another tingling of magic running through his fingers briefly, "Huh, magic baths." He smirked and corrected himself, "Magic  _baby_ baths." He could imagine Mira or Valrah standing over him as they cleaned him. Henry shivered as he realized that Atda was to be washed in something even more infantile than this as well.

"Wish I could've joined you, Atda." Henry had a goofy smile on his face as he imagined the squirming huntress getting bathed in a basin by an equally naked Aegwynn. Henry figured the mage would be exposed as well, probably didn't want to her dress wet from the fuming orc female. Henry soon laughed aloud as he imagined a fuming and drenched Aegwynn glaring at a bemused Atda.

But before Henry could continue that comical image in his head, a voice called out to him in the distance, a familiar one, "Is that a certain baby boy I hear?" Henry perked up, and his body warmed up considerably, and not just because of the heat from the steam. The silky and sultry voice of Braili made his body react most appropriately. His heart raced as memories of their night spent together now fluttered to the forefront of his mind. Henry's eyes were now scanning for wherever her voice had come from in this mist obscured room.  

"Braili?" Henry called out and heard his voice echo, "Where are you?"

All he got was the refined laughter of a woman enjoying his laughter, "Fufufu, don't tell me the baby boy is lost? Well, come and find me in the hot spring." 

Henry paused in confusion, "A what?" He muttered to himself. He had never heard that word before, "Ahh, alright?" Henry called out again, reluctantly, "I'll come to you then." He started walking towards what he thought was an archway into another chamber at the far side of this room. The further he walked, the thicker the mist became. Still, he was able to find his footing and not slip on the slick ground beneath his feet. 

Stepping through the next passage, Henry found himself in another large room. Only this time, it was low light, almost as if it was late dusk or early evening. Now the steam wasn't as oppressive, allowing him to gaze what he thought to be a small in-door pond. "What the...?" He asked aloud as he approached the hot body of water, surrounded by rocks and what he also to be some trees. Bending down, Henry touched one of the stones and found it quite warm to the touch, quite hot even.  

"Braili?" He called out again, wondering where she had gone now. Only silence responded to his calls, and Henry felt a tad annoyed. Confused and not sure what he was expecting to find, he stood up and approached the body of water. He figured that the dwarf would be in here, but he saw no sign of any the brunette. Henry's gaze focused on the water, and lowering himself again near the edge; the naked traveler dipped a few fingers into the so-called hot spring. True to the name, he almost pulled his fingers away from the heat. For a second, he thought it was boiling, but letting his digits linger Henry found it soothing. It was like a hot bath, but the water felt quite delightful. 

A smile graced Henry's face, 'Hmm, I wonder what it feels like to soak in this water?' As that thought entered his mind, the fates decided to answer that question for him. He failed to pay attention to his surroundings, and never heard or sensed the person approaching him from behind. Around this point, Henry was preparing to dip his toes in the water gingerly. He was unprepared for what happened next.

"BOO!" A voice called out, and he felt a hand suddenly spank his bottom. This surprise almost caused Henry to wet himself, but it seemed the fates were decent enough to ensure that his bladder wasn't even full when the shock hit him in force. "GAH!" He shouted, and his body fell forward and into the waiting water. Henry fell face first, and a powerful force of heat and water greeted him. But rather than feel scalding hot waters, Henry was greeted by a comfortable and relaxing temperature. It was like being drenched during a hot summer day, just the right amount to make someone not too cold or hot.

As the rest of his body submerged, he felt hot but not unbearably so. The depth in this hot spring wasn't even that deep, as he soon found his footing. In the end, he was only up to his armpits in water. He started spitting out water and felt some of it up to his nose, "W-what the fuck?!" He practically yelled and soon noticed the laughter. Turning towards it, Henry saw a rather  _lovely_ sight of a naked dwarf's body as he stared up at a familiar redhead.

"My-my, such a dirty little mouth!" Braili smirked as she leaned over to look down at Henry, giving him a rather generous fee of her naked breasts and pussy, "Well, it's a good thing we are in the baths, I'll need to wash it out with soap!" Another delicate bout of laughter punctuated her "threat." "Oh, but I suppose my little man was just surprised at his Auntie smacking that cute little hinny of his, yes?" Braili moved to sit on a nearby rock, but kept her legs spread open, "Auntie's sorry if she scared her _big_ man."

Henry barely registered her words, as he kept focusing on her body. Braili must have just gotten out of this hot spring, as her entire body was still wet. He saw droplets of water trail downer her breasts and stomach, and Henry got an eyeful of her drenched pubic hair. What amazed him the most was that her body seemed to be glowing, and with those ruby eyes staring down at him, it was almost a beacon of light had appeared before him. A beautiful, homely, and shapely beacon anyway.

"You didn't scare me," Henry started as he kept most of his body submerged, "You just surprised me." Henry approached the edge of the hot spring, "It's nice to see you again, Braili." He started with a small smile and got a confused but amused look back for his comment.

"I was only gone for two days, Henry." She started to explain and shook her head, "But you know that I need to take care of Eldric and Telvia. Honestly, though, I should bring them over here again." The beaming smile he got from Braili finally brought a blush to Henry's face, "But, it's always nice to play with you and the others and just be me." The two shared a smile between one another before the dwarf surprised Henry by scooting forward a little bit and dropping herself into the hot spring. A brief sense of panic erupted in Henry, fearing her smaller size in this depth, but only after a second, the redhead emerged from the steaming water.

Pulling back her wet hair, which somehow looked to be glowing after getting thoroughly drenched, Braili's arms went up and wrapped them around his neck. Without any command, Henry's hands went and grabbed the woman's hips, bringing her body up and holding her in his arms. The heat from her body reminded him of the crib with Atda, but at least this time, it wasn't the pair of them sweating up a storm in a small environment. 

"Moments like these are nice, you know," Braili remarked as she stared up at Henry with those eyes that seemed to enchant him, "We don't get to be alone with each other these days, not like before. But, I suppose a husband's duty is to his wives, and not some mistress." There was no bitterness or sadness in her words. If anything, Braili sounded quite content on the matter. Still, Henry felt like this whole situation was wrong in some way.

"You and Aegwynn aren't my mistresses, you are two women that I care deeply about, and I'm sure the others do as well." He leaned down and kissed Braili, tasting sweet wine on her lips, "Just because we aren't married doesn't change anything."

Now Braili looked a tad surprised, but smirked at Henry, "Well, someone is in a romantic mood." Henry felt her body move a little bit in his arms, "Though, with how tight your hands are gripping my ass, maybe you are just horny. Either way, that's sweet of you," The dwarf kissed Henry, and the two of them fell into a lull of tender kisses. After about a minute or so, Braili pulled away and gave him another look, "While I don't want to stop, I do have a question for you..."

He smiled down at Braili, wondering what she needed to know, "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Well," The dwarf began with a teasing smile, "Why are you not wearing a diaper?"

Henry blinked a few times, and suddenly all the wind from his proverbial sail left him, "Righ, uhh, w-well, I came to take a bath, I guess. I lost my diaper, so Aegwynn sent me to get cleaned up."

"Oh," Now Braili blinked at him, "Too bad, you just missed Uzhi and Tixi. You could've taken a bath with them." The dwarf sighed, and Henry realized that the moment shared between the two had ended, "Well, I suppose I should get you in a tub."

Another confused look appeared on his face, and Henry looked around, "Aren't we in a bath already?" The hot spring was undoubtedly just a big pond to him. The small chuckle he got from Braili seemed to contradict that thought, "No silly, a hot spring isn't where you clean yourself of grime and dirt. It's where you got to relax and unwind. My-my, Tixi wasn't kidding when she said you forgot things?"

"It's been a trying day." Henry tried to change the topic of the conversation, "Though, taking a dip in the hot spring helped a little." The dwarf didn't look convinced at all but didn't press the issue.

"Well," Braili began as she rubbed her forehead against his chest, "Hot springs are like mineral baths. Suitable for healing the body, restoring the skin complexion, and helping the body recuperate." Henry stiffened as Braili gently kissed his collarbone, "And from what I've heard, your body needed some recuperating, hmm?"

Henry gave a bare nod, "Lots of things happened," He didn't say much else, wanting to enjoy this moment with the woman in his arms, "So, getting a bath?" 

"Right," Braili responded, and to Henry's disappointment, pulled away from his embrace. He gently let her down into hot water, now watching as the dwarf floated for a bit and approached the rocks, "Well, I suppose you should follow me. I'll need to get you cleaned up." Braili grabbed onto a nearby rock and hoisted herself up, giving Henry a rather lovely view of her supple hindquarters. Henry soon followed, moving and grabbing onto the same foundation and pulling himself up. 

The dwarf saw his semi-erect state, and giggled, "Someone likes seeing his Auntie Braili all nice and naked, doesn't he?" Henry gave a swift nod and smile, which caused the woman to laugh now. "And so honest about it to boot, but I suppose you have no shame, Henry."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" Henry countered with a smile and felt his cock harden further when he got a rather seductive look back from the dwarf, who then approached him and gently tapped the shaft of his penis with her right index finger, "It's not a bad thing at all, but it's rather telling of the little man I have right in front of me. How am I supposed to know you won't do anything naughty while I am around, or to me?"

Henry leaned down, "I'll be sure to tell you if I have anything planned then. Because I'm so honest about my shamelessness, after all." His female compatriot said nothing at first before she grabbed his cock with her right hand and gently began stroking it. Henry sighed in pleasure as he felt her smooth hand over his wet and sensitive member. 

"I think it might be better if you wait for me to give you permission to do anything, got it?" The smile on her face widen, and Henry could utter a weak "yes" towards her, "Yes, what?" She asked as she applied a little more pressure with her grip.

"Y-yes, Auntie." Henry gasped and tried not to buck his hips in tandem with the strokes. However, Braili stopped soon enough and left him quite erect from the act. He was quite displeased but wasn't about to whine at the former gryphon rider. Henry might have no shame, but he maintained what little shred of dignity to not cry over a lost handjob.

"Good boy," She commented as she grabbed his hand, "Now then, you need a bath." 

While Henry agreed, somewhat, with that assessment, he voiced his primary concern, "What I need is a fresh diaper!" He had been without one for a while now, fearing he'd piddle somewhere, or Gods help him, leave a smelly mess on the ground, filled him with dread. 

Rather than laugh or chuckle, Braili gave him a comforting squeeze and gentle smile, "Don't worry, if you an accident in here, it can be cleaned up. But until then, relax and let Auntie Braili take care of you, and then we'll get you ready to go see Valrah, okay?"

Thoughts of Mommy did calm Henry down quite a bit, and even brought of Baby Henry out, "Okay, but I want to see Mommy soon." He spoke quietly and felt a growing desire for a pacifier or something in his mouth to help calm his nerves. As he started down at Braili, he saw her beautiful breasts and found his mouth watering at the thought of getting those tits in his mouth.

"Braili," Henry asked innocently enough, "Do your boobies have milk in them now?"

The dwarf shook her, much to his disappointment, "No, they don't Henry. Besides, you shouldn't drink or eat anything in the baths. But if you are a good boy, I'll let you suckle on my teats for a bit, would you like that?"

"Yes, Auntie." His words caused Braili to chuckle again before she started to guide him out of the hot spring and back towards the tubs. As they stepped away, an idle thought struck Henry.

"Braili," He spoke up again, "I have a question."

"Hmm?" She didn't look back at him as she guided him through the steam.

Henry paused and looked back towards the hot spring, "Why do we have a hot spring anyway?"

The dwarf sighed again, and Henry wondered if he asked the wrong question, "That's a very long story, sweetie. But for now, let me say that it was your idea."

That response wasn't what he was expecting. Henry didn't even know what a hot spring was until a few minutes ago, and yet he ordered the construction of one inside his home? That didn't make any sense. What was happening here? As he looked around again, he found it difficult to make anything, and this time, it wasn't because of the steam.

* * *

Henry found the tubs in this place to be quite excellent. Then again, he might only be thinking that as he relaxed in one with a naked dwarf. Once Braili had led them back into the main bathing chamber, she got to work on cleaning up the adult baby. The bathtub she picked didn't seem different from the others in this place, but Braili seemed excited all the same.

"Ahh, this one should be good, Tixi and Uzhi were using it before they left. So the fire and purity runes are still powered up." The explanation made sense to Henry, but again he wasn't too sure how she could tell the difference. Something was eating at Henry anyway. It was like his mind was trying to pick out all the inconsistencies or confusing points of this place. Every time he looked at something now, Henry felt uncertain. A part of him couldn't understand why he felt this way now. All of this was real.

The sound of water filling the tub brought his attention back to reality. Looking over at Braili, even with Henry's current concerns, his eyes lingered on her supple backside and fit body even more so as the dwarf didn't seem to care about showing off her body to her lover, giving him a clear view. Well, not entirely clear view, considering the amount of steam around them.

"Is it always supposed to be this steamy?" Henry suddenly asked aloud as the dwarf started to pour some substance into the bath. Braili looked over at him and nodded, though she looked a little confused by the question.

"Considering we are in an enclosed space with that hot spring? Shouldn't surprise you all that much." The dwarf walked over and grabbed a couple of bath toys, tossing them into the tub, "Now enough questions, let's get your butt in this tub." Gesturing towards the porcelain, Henry could make out the steam and bubbles that started to appear. Memories of his youth and bathtime at the orphanage sprung to the front of his mind. He could still remember how much he had in a bubble bath!

Whatever concerns he had gone away as some small amount of excitement surfaced on his face at the prospect of getting into this bath. He didn't wait much longer, Henry swiftly approached the tub and moved to get in, but Braili stopped him momentarily. 

"Hold on now," Braili started with a smile before she gestured towards the tub, "Let Auntie get in first, then she'll help make sure the little boy gets in safely."

Henry looked ready to argue, but he couldn't do anything to stop the dwarf from entering the tub. Although, he did giggle as he watched her body and head momentarily disappear under the tide of white bubbles, before reappearing covered in them. Her hands reached out towards Henry, "Now grab Aunties' hands, and slowly enter the tub."

To say that Henry couldn't have rolled his eyes harder at the additional safety measure would not be a lie. That said, he still followed her instructions and  _slowly_ got into the tub. The hot water felt different than the hot spring but no less comforting and relaxing. "Ahh..." Henry sighed in relief as lowered himself in, and was surprised to feel padding down below. A smile appeared on his face as he recalled the bathtubs back at the orphanage having similar comforts installed in them, made sure to protect delicate bottoms of children or toddlers. 

"Heh, a cushioned seat." Henry wiggled a little, which caused Braili to giggle at his display. As he looked back over, he saw her on the other side of the tub. They were only a short distance away, particularly at legs length, but Henry noticed the tub was quite spacious. Although, Henry felt her one of Braili's feet gently rubbing against the bottom of his left foot. If this whole experience was supposed to be infantile, he wasn't seeing or feeling it.

All he felt was a sense of desire and lust as he stared at the woman smiling back at him. Braili upper torso was on full display, although the bubbly water had slightly obscured her breasts, which were floating in the bubbly water. The dwarf leaned back into the tub and smiled at Henry, "Soak for a bit, then I'll need to clean you up, and thoroughly." 

Just like with the hot spring, Henry did feel a lot more relaxed. His previous concerns were gone now, replaced by this moment of serenity. As he lazily looked back over at Braili, she seemed to be watching him intently. Her posture was still quite relaxed, but she stared at him with those ruby eyes as if monitoring him.

"Everything okay, Braili?" Henry asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "You haven't taken your eyes off of me."

"Just keeping an eye on you," She crossed her arms under her breasts, bringing them back above the water, "Normally, you are splashing and playing without a care in the world."

"Oh," Her words caused his face to flush, "Well, I uh, I guess I wanted to just enjoy the moment with you," Sure, he could act the part of a baby in a bathtub, but he wanted to enjoy this moment of peace with Braili instead. "Would it be better if I started playing?"

She shrugged, not looking all that concerned or bothered, "Do whatever makes you comfortable." Braili leaned back and closed her eyes, deciding to enjoy this moment of peace as well. And with that, the pair just soaked in comfortable silence. As Henry's mind felt a tad lightheaded, perhaps due to the steam and heat, his gaze landed back on Braili breasts. Once again, their beauty was something to behold. And it reminded him how blessed he was to have suckled from them. Even though Braili couldn't produce any milk, they still tasted delicious upon his tongue, and he felt his mouth water. Regardless of what was happening, he knew that he didn't want the chance to miss tasting those tits again.

The sound of water shifting was the only clue that Braili heard indicating that Henry was doing something, but only before she felt a warm and wet tongue latch onto her right nipple. The dwarf gasped in surprise, but opened her eyes and smiled down at the human, "Henry, baby, easy there." She gently remarked as she grabbed hold of his head and lightly ran her fingers through the nursing adult-baby, "I told you, I got no milk in them." She let out a small sigh, "Well, it's okay if you want to play pretend for a little bit."

Henry's mind barely registered her words as his lips and tongue licked and sucked on the nipple. There was a soapy aftertaste to them, but it quickly washed away as nursed. Another burst of memories came forth, of his early years and bathing with the matrons. A few, and very rare, times he had been allowed to nurse from their breasts during a bath. They must have stopped allowing him to do that when he was around seven or eight. By then, Henry was bathing alone for the most part when he wasn't sharing the bath with anyone that was willingly, or didn't know, to share a tub with Baby Henry. 

Whatever part of his adult mind that was lingering around wanted him to start moving up from her breasts and start kissing Braili's neck, but those thoughts dissipated as he nosily suckled and gurgled like a toddler. He wanted to embrace his babyish side for a few more minutes. At the very least, his mind was calm as he enjoyed this moment with Braili.

However, it was ultimately the dwarf who had to end the moment, "Okay, that's enough." She suddenly commanded to Henry, albeit gently, "You've had enough fun, it's time to clean you up. Then I'll send you off to Valrah to get all nice and diapered up!" Her words, oddly enough, seemed to bring him back to reality as she mentioned Valrah.

The dwarfs' words didn't seem to bring the same enthusiasm and joy, which he previously had, upon hearing his mommy's name. Henry nodded and pulled away from Braili, almost at a loss of what to do next. 'Shouldn't I be happy to see Valrah?' The words rattled in his mind, and his previous concerns started to return, 'No, something feels...off? Yes, something feels off.'

His musings were interrupted as he felt something fluffy and soapy rubbing against his chest. He looked down and saw that Braili had a pink loofah in her hands, and something about the color made him groan.

"What?" Braili asked as she started working up and down his chest with the offending scrubber.

He looked away and sniffed, "I don't like the color pink..." The adult-baby then muttered, "It's a girl's color."

Braili rolled her ruby eyes and then smirked, "No, It's a _baby's_ color, just like baby blue." She was now giving him a wide smirk, "So I think it's a color that suits you quite a bit. Besides, Tixi and Uzhi were using this same one." The dwarf stopped scrubbing him to bring the loofah up to her nose, "Hmm, you can even smell their scents on it."

Now Henry looked a little more interested at the loofah, as he imagined Uzhi scrubbing Tixi's squirming body. Oddly enough, the image in his head was more cute than erotic. Either way, he remained quiet while getting cleaned. At the very least, it was another pleasurable experience on top of one another.

The next twenty minutes was Braili scrubbing and washing most of his body. The dwarf even washed his feet and behind his ears, which caused Henry to laugh as he was ticklish most of the time. He certainly noticed that Braili took her time washing his cock and balls, but didn't do much to stimulate them.

"Okay," Braili announced as she finished washing his face. "Turn around and grip the head of the tub. And make sure to lift that little butt of yours up and out of the water." Her command was easily said, and Henry obeyed with a smile. This request wasn't that odd to him, it wasn't like he had women wipe his bum before, and in more disgusting circumstances. Besides, Mira was pretty good at the whole thing as well. 

Still, this felt nice.

* * *

There was some gentle splashing as Braili grabbed something from the side of the tub, "Ahh, there it is, now let me some soap on it. And there..." Before Henry could turn his head and ask what she had, something unexpected happened. He barely had time to feel something slick and slippery enter in-between his buttocks and slip into his asshole.

Nothing could stop the cry of surprise that escaped from Henry as he yelled, " **Braili, what are you doing?!** " He cried out as he tried to turn around, but the dwarf was still doing something to him, although she looked quite surprised at his outburst.

"Hey, no yelling!" She exclaimed loudly to Henry and with a frown on her face, "And why are you acting so surprised, I'm just cleaning that little butthole of yours, it's no big deal." The dwarf even stopped and gestured toward the long object in her hands, "See, it's just a little deep cleaning device. Just a sponge covered in soap, no bigger than my thumb!"

Something about the situation didn't sit well with Henry, "W-well, I don't want it in me!" He was blushing like crazy, "I can clean myself!" He tried to turn around and received several smacks on his bottom by the dwarf. This feeling of pain mixed with the alien feeling in his bottom was sending mixed signals of pleasure in his mind. Henry didn't want to look down to see his growing erection.

"Stop fussing!" Braili was glaring at him now, "Honestly, you have been acting strange this entire time! All the mommies and aunties have done this same thing to you, your playmates, and even your big sisters."

Hearing Braili say that caused him to stop squirming, "Y-you do this to the others?"

The dwarf nodded, "Everyone that wears and messes in their diapers gets a thorough cleaning. It's to make sure that your little bottoms are all nice and clean." She was shaking her head, "Honestly, you normally  _like_ this, Henry. You were the one that put this suggestion forward. Hells, we even made it a common bath time ritual."

Now Henry was fully erect as he imagined Tixi, Atda, Fulrie, Uzhi, and him getting scrubbed in such a way during their baths. Still, such an invasive thing to happen to them. Not even back at the orphanage had the matrons done such things. Henry was torn over this, especially as his body didn't  _hate_ what he was feeling right now.

"Henry, come on," Braili sounded like she was pleading with him almost, "Be a good boy for Auntie. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but these are the rules, okay?" She didn't bother waiting for a response as she went back to scrubbing. Henry whimpered but held still as felt the foreign object up in one of his most sensitive spots.

'It doesn't hurt though,' He told himself and couldn't help but feel surprised at how rock-hard he was in this humiliating moment. 'I don't exactly...hate this, but I won't tell Braili that.' Thankfully, he didn't have to say much as else as he felt the object leave his body after only a few more seconds.

"See? All done now." The dwarf gently spoke as he felt one of her hands rub his back, "Now you are also fresh and clean in all your little holes!" Henry winced at the terminology used but said nothing. "Don't be upset, sweetie." She tried to mend his fragile ego as best she could, but Henry kept his back turned to her. "I think someone is pouty." He snorted and was about ready to cross his arms; he wasn't pouty. Before he could much else, Henry felt a warm and wet hand reach around from behind and grab his cock, causing him to wince and groan in pleasure. 

"But I know what to do with a pouty baby boy," Braili's voice was husky now, and he could hear the ever-present amusement in her voice, "Turn around and let Auntie Braili make this stiffy go away _and_ I can finish cleaning you." At first, he didn't want to obey, but Henry other head got the better of him as the dwarfs' hands continued to gently stroke him. Turning around, Henry felt a tad embarrassed as his cock brushed against Braili left breast, although she looked quite amused.

"Easy now, watch where you point that thing." The wet dwarf was looking down at his erect penis, "I hope you don't accidentally smack Tixi in the face with your cock." Henry didn't say anything but did give an embarrassed smile to the dwarf. 

"Right, I want you to sit on the rim of this tub," Braili ordered, which confused Henry, "Go on, place your bum on it." She encouraged him, and Henry obeyed, placing his wet bottom on the lukewarm porcelain. His crotch was at the dwarf's chest level, and at first, he suspected that she was going to give him a blowjob. Instead, Braili grabbed something from the side of the tub, looking to be a container of something. "Just need to get some oil real fast; this is the good stuff too."

Perhaps it was going to be a handjob then? He watched her oil her hands, but then she started to apply it to her breasts. After that, she grabbed some of the soapy bubbles and started lather her tits up. Henry watched with rapt fascination, before wondering what was going to happen next. Braili approached, kneeling just a bit, and then looked at Henry with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, Auntie is going to clean up that big, hard peepee of yours," Henry watched as she brought up her chest and then  _enclosed_ her breasts around his cock. The feeling was akin to getting a fluffy diaper wrapped around his cock. Braili's breasts were so soft, and when she started to gracefully, at least what Henry saw as graceful, up and down his cock, he couldn't stop his moans of pleasure.

The sunkissed dwarf smiled, "See, isn't this fun? I'll clean you up, and then you'll let out a nice sticky load. After that, it'll be off to Valrah to get this little cock, but in a nice diaper, now doesn't that sound great?" Henry agreed in his mind that all sounded wonderful to him. He wanted to be back in diapers, and hopefully, with his mouth on Valrah's breasts. He wanted to be her baby so badly right now.

"M-m-mommy!" He gushed out as he closed his eyes. Even though this was an incredible experience for Henry, he desperately just wanted to be a baby, "Mommy!" He kept crying out, and this seemed to be the right response as Braili was cooing at him.

"It's okay; you'll be with her soon!" She was increasing the speed now, and when Henry did open his eyes, he saw his cock disappearing in between the folds and the tip of his cock peeking out every so often, "Imagine that my breasts are Valrah's pussy, and you are such a big boy with putting your penis in her." Braili continued to motivate him quite a bit, but something about them made Henry feel uncomfortable.

The thought of fucking Valrah felt...wrong, at least with how Braili said it. Which didn't make sense to Henry; he was attracted to her. He jerked off to the thought of her several times. He wanted the Draenei, tried to love her, and make her happy. And yet he still saw her as a mother figure. Henry didn't want to ruin the relationship, one that he had wanted for so long. His babyish side wanted to be her baby boy, and that was all he wanted in the end.

But the darker part in his mind didn't want their relationship to be only that, no, Henry knew in truth. Whether he liked it or not, she wasn't his mother, and that meant he was free to fuck her like the rest of the women he had gathered up. Those words sent a chill down his spine, and Henry tried to suppress it. As he closed his eyes again, he could only make out green, yellow, and gold colors. For a moment, it felt like his world was coming undone as images played out in his head. All of them were of him and Valrah. Him being his baby, the two of them just being with one another, or lewd images of him on top of her and thrusting. None of them felt wrong, but they didn't feel right either.

A growing feeling of pain started to bloom in his mind before a soothing _blue_ light took hold in his mind's eye. A veritable wave of serenity and peace washed over his mind. There were no conflicting thoughts, no questions or concerns, there was only the blue light and a feeling of peace that went beyond even his most infantile moments.

In a brief moment, Henry forgot what was even happening as his mind stopped, and his racing heart and storming thoughts quietly returned to normalcy. His body, still being stimulated by Braili's breasts, responded without Henry even realizing it. His cock twitched, and his crotch tightened before a stream of hot cum shot out from the head of his penis and onto the dwarfs' right check and lips.

"Goodness!" Braili didn't sound upset, just quite surprised, "Careful there, you could've gotten it in my eye." Her remarks went unnoticed by Henry, as the adult baby was still in a semi-unconscious state. It seemed that the dwarf assumed that Henry was just in post-orgasmic bliss, "Funny, you are normally able to last a lot longer." the dwarf's words were punctuated by her licking the bit of cum on her lips. "What's the matter, are you having trouble controlling your cummies now? Well, I suppose it's a good thing we keep you in diapers, it's just another mess that they prevent." 

Her embarrassing words weren't reaching Henry. The human didn't even respond as he slowly sank back into the tubs warm-water with a small splash. His mind and vision swam, but it was a comfortable and serene feeling. There was no Baby Henry, nor an adult-baby, or solely an adult. For this moment, Henry existed at the moment in peace.

He barely registered the movement in the water as Braili moved and positioned her back against his chest, "Hmm, this feels nice." The dwarf commented as she leaned her head into Henry's chest. For a brief moment, Henry had enough clarity of mind to slowly wrap his arms around the dwarf's waist, causing Braili to giggle.

The mist of the room obscured his vision, while a blue tint in his mind hazed his perception of reality itself, and Henry had not naught a care in the world.

* * *

It was impossible to tell how long Henry and Braili sat in that tub together. Henry certainly had lost track of time or his perception of whatever reality he was in now. As his mind focused, trying to gain control over the forced serenity that the  _blue_ had forced upon him, he had an epiphany. 

'Is this place real?' He thought to himself, terrified of the answer than the question itself. 'Where is this place? Why do I not remember coming here?' Trying to recall any memory associated with this home of his, marrying one of his girls, or just the sheer amount of magic and wealth that went into this lifestyle, Henry kept drawing a blank. 

But this all felt so real to him. The sensations certainly felt genuine. The water around him was still warm and wet. The porcelain at his back was hard and cold. And more importantly, the woman in his arms was soft, hot, and of flesh and blood. How could this be an illusion? The moisture on his skin was real. Braili was real. All of this _must_ be real.  

"Ugh..." Henry moaned as he gripped his head. His vision was turning into a kaleidoscope of four colors as he tried to make sense of the world around him. It lasted for a few seconds too long before the confused man heard Braili's voice speaking to him.

She was looking at him with concern, "Are you alright?" He saw her right hand come up to his face before the back of it was placed on his forehead. A brief memory of the matrons doing this surged into his mind. He could recall them doing that whenever they thought he might be getting sick or feel uncomfortable. It seems that Braili wanted to know if he was feeling either of those things. 

"Hmm, you are a bit too warm. I suppose that makes sense, you've been in here for a while now." She finally remarked before her body shifted, and Henry watched with rapt attention as she got out of the tub. "Probably for the best that we get out of the baths. The heat and steam are likely getting to your head." 

It seemed that bath time was finally over. A part of Henry was disappointed; so far, this had been quite a relaxing moment after the chaotic things that had happened so far. Still, concern over what was happening gnawed at his mind. Perhaps it was best not to linger for too long now. Looking at Braili, the dwarf was looking at him with a small smile as she held out her hands and arms to him, waiting for Henry to grasp them so he could "safely" exit the tub. Once again, it felt a tad ridiculous, but it also made him feel a little smaller. The only way it would've been even more humiliating is if he was picked up directly from the tub and carried. Alas, that was beyond the dwarfs' capabilities. 

"Good boy!" She remarked with a smile as she lightly smacked Henry's butt, causing him to gasp in surprise, "And all nice and clean, at least until your next diaper change!" Her words caused his face to flush again. Though Braili might not have been able to do half the things to make Henry feel like a baby, she always seemed to have the right tone and enthusiasm to make him feel like one. Such thoughts aside, Henry did want to get back into a diaper. 

As his thoughts shifted to the idea of getting diapered, Braili was looking around for something near the tub, "There we go." She grabbed something from a little shelf near the wall. "Henry, bend down for a second." 

Obeying her command, he saw in her hands was a pink and red pacifier, "Open your mouth, you can suck on this for a little bit." While he didn't like the girly colors, he desperately wanted something to suckle on for a bit. He opened his mouth and surprised Braili when he instantly latched onto the pacifiers’ rubber nipple. "Goodness, you do need something in your mouth all the time, don't you?" The sunkissed dwarf was quite amused now but allowed for the adult-baby to savor the raspberry flavor of the nipple. Henry didn't even notice when she grabbed his right hand and lead him away from the tub. He was too content with the pacifier and thought of seeing Valrah soon.  

Braili was still commenting as she led him away, "You look so cute like this, toddling around with just a pacifier in your mouth and nothing else. Mind you, when you are wearing diapers, it is seriously adorable. But you look like a baby that just figured out that they can take off their diaper and want to run around in the nude." 

Oddly enough, her words didn't have that much of a sting to them as before. Mainly as Henry would never want to run around without his diapers on, he loved them too much to ever willing discard them. He made sure not to say that, though. Less he gives Braili more embarrassing secrets. Such thoughts aside, Henry dutifully followed and suckled quietly.

The steam still obscured his perception of the room, and yet he could see a pulsating blue light in his vision. It would periodically appear, distorting his view on the place. A part of Henry was scared now, wondering if he had gone insane or was losing his memories now. The warmth and softness of Braili's hand was the only comfort he felt now. A shiver cascaded down his spine and then across his body. Though this time from the moisture across his body was starting to get colder, he wanted to dry off, especially before meeting with Valrah. 

Thankfully, Braili seemed to have a solution in mind. They approached a trio of large baskets, easily the size and width of the dwarf in front of them. Braili quickly pulled the top off one of them and pulled out a pair of white towels. "Okay, let me dry you off first, come here." She ordered as she held out a fluffy looking towel towards Henry. Not needing to be told twice, Henry happily allowed for the dwarf to start drying him off. To his surprise, the towel was warm and soft to the touch, and he could smell flowers emanating from the cloth. To some amusement, Henry had to kneel to allow for Braili to dry his entire body. Still, it allowed him to get face level with her body, namely letting him look at her breasts for much of the time. Henry was now loudly suckling from his pacifier as he imagined getting to nurse from those tits again.

"Ahh, don't get too excited, baby." She gestured with a small wiggle of her index finger as she quickly noticed his half-erect cock. "Can't let you make any more messes, not after I just got you out of the bath. Besides, if you want to make cummies, you can do it in your diaper," Henry didn't say anything, but her words did cause him to obey. The thought of ejaculating in a soft diaper was incredibly tantalizing right now. Knowing this did nothing to reduce his erection.

Braili's hands gracefully moved across his body along with the towel, and once again, Henry felt there was some magic at work as he felt his muscles relaxing just a bit. After perhaps a minute or minute-and-a-half, Henry was completely dry. A bit of steam was starting to cling to his body, but it would be just a minor annoyance. He then watched as Braili began to dry herself off, and once again, it was amazing to see the dwarf turn a rather mundane task into something erotic. It was almost like she was stretching the whole time. 

With that, Henry and Braili were clean. This whole experience, regardless of what was happening around him, left him feeling revitalized. But before they left, Braili grabbed a small receptacle that was near the towels, "One last thing before we go," The dwarf opened the container and held it up to Henry. The familiar scent of baby powder wafted across his nose, and Henry smiled in delight while Braili nodded with her smile, "I might not be able to diaper you right now, but I can at least finish this off by making you smell baby fresh!"  

The adult baby reacted with glee upon hearing that, which also caused Baby Henry to take over, if ever so slightly briefly. He gave an enthusiastic nod towards the dwarf, and he was even shaking in excitement. It might not have been a diaper, but baby powder still felt and smelled good on his skin. Braili giggled at his childish display and didn't waste much time as she placed the container down on the floor and pulled out the powder puff inside it. "Okay, come here. Let me get that little butt of yours all powdered before it gets too much moisture on it."

He stood up and allowed for the dwarf to start powdering his behind. Her hands once again felt tender and soft against his skin. Even as she spread the powder between his cheeks, which caused Henry to whimper a little as he remembered what Braili had done in the bath, once finished with that, she moved towards powdering his entire crotch. He _savored_ the feeling as Braili rubbed and tugged his testicles and shaft. Braili must not have cared that Henry was fully erect, nor would she do anything to resolve it. Henry stood before her, a crotch and butt covered in baby powder while he stood there suckling from a pacifier. 

"Look at you," She remarked with amusement, "Looking already to get a diaper on, well, I suppose you should get to Mommy then." 

Her words brought joy to Henry but also caused him to sober it as well. 'Finally,' Henry thought to himself, 'I can see Valrah and figure out what is happening here.'

Henry wasn't too surprised to find Braili leading him back to the entrance of this bathing hall. No, what surprised him, well shocked him, was what he saw as they stepped out of the baths.

* * *

What was going on now? Had something broken inside this estate? As he glanced towards it further, Henry was shocked to find that it wasn't some black void. It was a very dark shade of _blue_ , and Henry could see tiny lights in it. It was almost glittering like stars in the night sky. It was mesmerizing, but also deeply concerning. There was no way this acted as some intended feature of his home.

He tried to sense if magic was at play, but aside from what he felt before, nothing stood out. So what was he looking at then? He tried to get Braili's attention, but the dwarf didn't seem to spare a glance towards the apparent distortion of reality in front of them. Braili didn't look at all concerned and seemed to focus on getting Henry to Valrah now. What this meant was directing him towards the other door, the one that was left blank.     

When they approached the mundane door that had been next to the main entrance and the one that Aegwynn and Atda took, Henry realized something was also off about this door. It was fairly nondescript, and he'd almost wouldn't have spared a glance at it if it wasn't close by the bath entrance. But it was  _pulsating_ with magic now. Henry could see figures and images appearing briefly on its frame, but every time he tried to make any of them out, his vision went hazy, and they would disappear from view.

Braili looked at the door and nodded, "Okay, you can step through." Her jovial tone was still there, but Henry detected a sense of urgency, "Valrah's waiting for you." Henry stared down, almost incredulously. But what he saw confused the hell out of him, as her ruby red eyes were glowing with a pale blue color around the edge of her pupils.

Pulling out his pacifier, Henry looked at her with concern and spoke up, "Braili, what is going on?" He kneeled so he could get a better look at her, "Do you not see what’s happening?" He didn't get to ask any other question as she brought up her index finger and placed it on his lips, silencing him with a slow and quiet shush.

The smile he got from her was still amused as she spoke now, "Be a good baby and go see your mommy, alright? She's waiting for you." Her hands reached down, and Braili  _groped_ his semi-erect cock and started stroking it, causing Henry to gasp and shudder in shock. Braili kept speaking as she stroke him, "Have this nice and thick for your mommy, okay? Because once she's done with it, it goes back in diapers where it belongs." Henry didn't have time to say or do anything before he felt the dwarfs' lips crash against his own. Tenderness mixed with passion caused Henry's mind to drift away for a few seconds as Braili's words rolled around in his head.

Pleasure overwhelmed him, and he closed his eyes. 'Mommy...' He desperately thought to himself as he imagined mounting Valrah and fucking her. The thought of doing all of that and being put back in diapers nearly made Henry cum right there and then. He wanted to be her baby so badly, but he wanted to do the one thing to her that would finally prove to her that he was a man. It felt so right, but it also felt like something was influencing him. 'This isn't what I want, though, right?' 

His eyes were so closed as Braili pulled away and spoke, "Now get going, Henry, go see your mommy but go be a man as well." The dwarfs' word conflicted with each other, but what confused Henry was that they faded out near the end. Opening his eyes, he saw that Braili was gone.

"Wha...?" Henry stood up and looked around, frantically, "Braili?!" She was nowhere to be seen now. It felt the blue darkness was slowly encroaching his position. A brief panic sent in as Henry slowly backed away towards the door that was supposed to lead him towards Valrah, "What is going on here?!" Nothing made sense, his perception of reality worsened as he tried to fixate on anything else around him. A swirling of green, yellow, gold, and blue cascaded across his vision and almost sent his head swimming as a fleeting feeling of nausea set in now. 

His back reached the door, and his hands frantically reached for the door handle. Henry was successful in finding it, and his focus turned towards escaping the coming void. Grasping the handle, he wasn't surprised to find that it was unlocked and easily opened for him. Opening the door slightly ajar, Henry quickly entered and slammed it behind him, as if hoping the darkness wouldn't reach him now.

Fear, panic, confusion, and concern welled up inside him. He had no idea happening now or why it was happening to begin within this building if he could even. This growing feeling of anxiety wasn't helped by what he saw as he entered what he thought would be a new room. 

"What the fuck...?" He spoke with awe as he saw that it wasn't a new room, but rather, he was now outside. It looked like he was in a forest of some kind, looking to be evening now. The sun was still in the air, but it was slowly waning downward to finish off the day. Henry could even make out a few stars in the darkest parts of the sky.

He took a few tentative steps forward, and he felt gravel upon the soles of his feet. Henry internally winced, having just gotten out of the bath, and yet some part of him was dirty again. Looking back towards the door he entered in from; the confused adult baby saw that it was gone completely. He discarded any considerations that this was part of the estate; what he was witnessing right now was downright impossible. 

A brief wind blew past him, causing the still naked baby boy to shiver and cross his arms in an attempt to stay warm. Looking around, he didn't have many other options aside from taking the gravel path. Apart from it, there was only a thick treeline all around him. Did this still lead to Valrah, though? No other options in mind, and even confused and scared over what just happened, Henry started walking up the dirt path.

Gazing around and looking at the trees, something about this felt familiar to him. He couldn't remember why this place tugged at his memories; of course, his understanding of his memories was questionable now. Henry had so many questions, anyway. For one, where were the girls? What happened to the estate? Why had his vision started to distort, and what the hell was chasing him back there? No answers to any questions, and it would be getting dark soon. Naked and without his diaper bag, Henry was at the mercy of the elements if he didn't find Valrah or some shelter.

Henry didn't even have his pacifier with him. A lost and naked overgrown baby, indeed a pathetic sight.

* * *

Salvation did come to Henry, though, as, after only a few more minutes of walking, he could make out what looked to be a cottage of some kind. There was a light out front and smoke coming out from the chimney. "Thank the Light and the Gods," Henry muttered to himself as he started a small jog towards the building. Less than a minute later, he was in the front yard of this cottage. It looked homely, comfortable even, just from outside. Again, something about it made Henry feel like he had seen it before. But every time he tried to conjure the memory up in his mind, he drew a blank and saw blue around his vision. He idly noticed the toys out front, haphazardly sprawled on top of a large and childish-looking blanket. There were rattles, toy soldiers, stuffed monsters, and a wooden sword.

He ignored them, focusing on getting aside and warmed up. It was getting pretty dark now. Henry could hear crickets starting to chirp, frogs’ ribbiting from somewhere, and oddly enough, more chirping that quite close by than any cricket. He briefly looked around and saw a dozen Cherubs flying up above the cottage, though they seemed quite a bit hectic in their flight. It was like something had riled them up. But Henry ignored them as well as he approached the door and loudly banged on it.

"Hello?" He called out to the other side, "Is anyone there?" Henry paused for a second before adding on, "Valrah, are you in there?"

At first, there was silence before he heard the sound of hoofsteps coming towards the door. That had to be her! Henry breathed a sigh of relief. No matter what had happened now, he could at least feel safe and secure around the Draenei long enough to try and determine what was going on here. He heard the sounds of the handle turning, and the door slowly opened.

Henry had a broad smile on his face as he indeed sees the familiar face of Valrah, his mommy, appear before him. A greeting formed and died on his lips as her body came into view. For all his memories of the Draenei, Henry could easily recall with perfect clarity the dress that she wore each time she appeared. It was hard not, especially the way it hugged her body and showed off her curves, but it was a reasonably conservative thing all the same. He could only describe it as being tasteful, the type that would turn heads in a market but not cause too much of a ruckus. 

In this instance, though, Valrah was wearing one of the sexiest things that Henry had ever seen in his young life. It was clearly underwear, no chance in hell it was something you'd wear in public, but it was scandalous—no other way to describe it. A matching set of white panties and bra, fitted perfectly to her body, with what appeared to be white stocking held up by garter belts. To further add to the rather erotic nature, Henry saw what he thought was a leash around his neck, but he believed it was a choker. The fabric looked to be silk or perhaps lace. Whatever the material, it all clung to her figure. The bra was pushing up those gorgeous breasts, the same breasts that he suckled from in the past. The white material was a stark contrast to her purple skin, which caused it to almost shine. Every exposed piece of her body looked smooth and flawless. The panties enhanced her thighs, and Henry couldn't help but stare as her tail was gently swaying in the back.

For Henry, Valrah was always what he imagined to be a seemingly perfect woman, at least when it came to her body. Now though, Henry wanted to  _worship_ the woman in front of him. A part of him felt so small as well, which was right in the literal sense as she stood a head taller than him. She was a mature and beautiful woman, exotic because of her race and made all the more tantalizing from how she looked. Yet for Henry, he stood before her a scared little boy that smelled of baby powder and looking to get diapered by her. He was a child, a baby, standing before a goddess.

Valrah must have realized that as well. She stood in the doorway with an amused smirk and looked down at Henry, "Now what do I see here? It looks like a baby escaped from his crib. And with no diaper on him as well? That won't do." She leaned down, allowing him to get a generous view of her breasts, "Did little Henry want to run around all naked? I know he likes tugging on his little peepee to make all big for mommy." The way her glowing eyes bore into his own caused the surprised adult-baby to feel like he was in the eyes of a hungry predator. Seeing Valrah like this was beyond odd, even abnormal almost. 

"Ah, I, uh," Henry didn't know what to say about all of this, what was there to say? 

His babbling seemed to cause further amusement, "Oh dear, Baby Henry can't say anything? Well, that's fine with mommy." She gave him a very patronizing head pat before Henry felt her finger slowly move down the right side of his face, "Because mommy loves her baby no matter what." The tenderness of her words was more in line with what he remembered Valrah for, and his face lightens up considerably. His seemingly omnipresent blush mixed with childish glee caused Henry to lean into her hand.

It was warm, so welcoming to Henry, and he felt as if everything was alright in the world. There was peace in his heart now, comfort in knowing she was here with him. He hadn't the time or chance to experience this with Valrah last time. In some sense, Henry thought that their previous meeting had ended poorly after he kissed her. Perhaps it was a mistake in hindsight, but it still felt like the right thing to do. But here and now, he felt nothing but her love. He was home with the one woman who loved him unconditionally.

"Mama..." He muttered before he couldn't contain himself anymore. The Draenei gave a surprised "oh!" when Henry suddenly embraced her, however, he suddenly felt her arms wrap around him. All Henry could do was chant "mama!" to her as he buried his face into her ample chest. Henry didn't even realize that tears fell from his eyes as he tightly held onto her. 

"There, there." She whispered tenderly to him, "No more tears, I'm right here." He felt her summon some magic, likely to help calm him down. And it worked. Henry felt himself relax into her body. For a brief moment, he was worried that he was going to wet himself on Valrah; it had been ages since he had peed or pooped now. He pushed those thoughts aside. Besides, it would be taken care of soon. Valrah would get him in a diaper soon enough. He'd be back to being her baby again.

"I missed you, mommy." Henry quietly remarked to Valrah, his head still resting on her chest as they held the embrace. He could make out her heartbeat. "Every time you leave me, I think you'll go away forever."

Valrah sighed before Henry felt her hands move down to his hips, and Henry felt himself being picked up, "Henry, I'll never leave you. I promise." She spoke with absolute certainty as she assuaged his fears, "I told you, I'm always with you. Always." She then kissed the top of his head, "But remember, to be a big boy, to be a man requires sacrifices. Never forget that either."

He blinked upon hearing those words. What did Valrah mean by that? He wanted to ask her, but she soon started to carry him away from the front entrance, "Now then, I think it's past someone's bedtime." He didn't make any argument or denial of that. Henry didn't care either way. He just wanted to be with Valrah. 

The purple-skinned Dranaei looked down at him with seductive glee, "So, why don't we both have a little nighttime fun?" The way her eyes looked right now, she stared at Henry like a wolf looking at a juicy rabbit. He idly noticed her fingers were moving across his butt, ever so slowly.

Once again, Henry was confused by the shift from motherly and loving tone to one of a seductive enchantress. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but he wanted to savor this moment between the two of them. "S-sure, that sounds fun, mommy."

The smile he got from Valrah filled him with glee with how happy she looked, "That's the spirit!" Henry giggled when she started kissing his face, and he did not notice a few times, her lips got close to his own. Almost like Valrah was playing with him, enticing him even. Something about it felt so off to Henry.

* * *

Henry quickly noticed where he was now. It was the cabin, Valrah's home,  _their_ home. Henry didn't have many memories of what it looked like outside, considering he left in a hurry. But Henry had visualized its interior more than once since leaving it. So as the draenei began carrying her adult-baby through the living room, Henry spotted a familiar-looking kitchen and the door to his nursery. 

Strangely enough, she didn't take him to the nursery. No, instead, Valrah brought Henry towards  _her_ bedroom. He was squirming in anticipation, but he was confused and voiced it, "Mommy, I want a diaper!" Henry didn't stop himself from making it sound like a whine, "Please!"

His surrogate mother gave him a look of feigned surprise, "Goodness, and I thought a strong man like yourself would be complaining about going back into a diaper at some point." She sniffed at Henry, "But I suppose you do have that baby scent all around you. Smells so much nicer than icky sweat, don't you think?" 

Rather than respond to the teasing, Henry only nodded, "Mommy smells like home..." His words seemed to cause Valrah to lose her amused grin, looking a little startled before reverting to normal, "That's sweet of you to say, baby. Anyway, mommy will get you in a diaper soon enough, be patient."

They soon arrived in her bedroom. It was...modest, simple even. It wasn't anything like Mira's or Tixi's room; everything looked quite reasonable. Henry could see that Valrah spent a fair amount of money here, the sheets looking to be quite lovely, and the furniture looking to be of exceptional quality. He could see gnomish lamps and other doodads—a stark contrast to all the magic that Henry saw in the estate. There were a few things other things that stood out, like the vases full of flowers and a bookshelf stocked with reading materials. He saw what looked to be a few haphazardly placed items. Some of which was his from the look of things. He could see a jewelry box near a mirror, a small box filled with children's books, and what looked to be a thread and needle near a bundle of sewing materials. 

It was a room that was lived in, quite extensively even. Henry might have never been in here before, but he felt a familiarity to it all. It was here that Valrah started and ended her days of taking care of him. Where she put on her dresses and underwear, did her hair and makeup, and did whatever business a mother went about doing in her room. He had seen her do it. He had slept in her bed with her, either for a nap or when he was feeling lonely. He had his diaper changed, played with, breast and bottle-fed, and even jerked off through his diapers on that bed. Something also told him that it was a room he wasn't allowed to be in by himself, less he got in trouble. This room could be a paradise or a hell for him.

This place was his mama's room, her sanctum.

"Here we go," Valrah remarked as she placed Henry down at the foot of her bed. The bedding was firm, but the sheets were silky under his adult-baby bottom. He wanted to be in diapers now, as he'd hate to make a mess on her bed. "Mommy..." He whined as he gestured towards his semi-erect cock, "What if I make a mess?"

She giggled at Henry but waved it off, "Mommy will clean it up. So don't worry, I won't be upset." Henry gave a bare nod and didn't question it further. His eyes couldn't help but focus on the genuinely erotic and beautiful sight of the goddess made flesh. She was his mama, but Henry couldn't deny what she was doing to his body.

Henry thought of all his girls as truly beautiful, and they were in his eyes. Aegwynn, Mira, and Braili were elegant and graceful beauties, whose age only refined their looks further. Uzhi, Fulrie, and Atda were wild and untamed, exotic creatures of power and strength. Tixi was cute and wholesome but also gorgeous in her own right. He loved and cherished them, but not for their bodies. However, he'd be remiss not to praise their physical traits.

But Valrah, she was different. Everything associated with her was different from Henry. She was the first woman, the first _real_ woman that loved him. The white-haired and purple-skinned creature made him feel sexually aroused anytime she spoke to him. Yet she could also make him feel wanted and safe. However, right now, Henry felt something different as he continued staring at her.

"Do you like what you see?" The sudden words brought Henry back to the present as Valrah was now looking at him with an amused grin. Her hands were slowly and sensually moving up and down her body, "Poor baby, do you get frustrated when you see mommy like this?" She used her arms to press her breasts together. While her thumbs were now at the hem of her panties, "I just thought, I see you waddling around in your diapers all the time, you'd like it if mommy was walking around in her underwear too."

She slowly approached Henry now, and Henry watched as the front of her body became the only thing at his eye level, "And maybe," He heard an amused tone to her voice, "I can walk around naked. It would make breastfeeding easier, you know. You could crawl right up to me and start suckling away. Wouldn't that be fun?" Henry glanced at her breasts, the same ones that he had dreamed about feeding on, and realized how amazing it would be to do something like that without a dress or bra getting in the way. 

Valrah spoke with a voice that Henry didn't ever expect to hear from her. Even in his darkest fantasies of his mommy, Valrah was always happy and spoke with a tone befitting a mother. Here, it felt so _awkward_ to Henry, but still quite tantalizing. Besides, even though he thought it strange, Valrah spoke with confidence and desire. And now, her intentions were clear to Henry.

So why did it feel wrong? In his mind, Valrah was this unobtainable romance. He could attempt to impress her all he wanted, give nothing but constant praise and offer the riches of the world to her, and yet Henry always imagines her smiling at him and saying what a good boy he was to his mommy. Nothing would ever prove that he was more than her baby-boy, at best he'd get her to grudgingly accept it as she had done so in the past. To have Valrah romantically love him, was impossible.

And yet, the impossible was happening right now. 

Henry shivered as he saw her gently pull down her panties, "Let's give a test run, shall we?" And she spoke, Henry watched as her glistening womanhood came into view. There was a fair amount of snow-white pubic hair, a little bush that was neatly trimmed and taken care of compared to his hairless crotch. His cock twitched, eager to enter Valrah's most sensitive space. Valrah finished pulling down off her panties, before holding them up to Henry, "Aren't mommies’ panties so cute. I bet I have the best compared to all your girlfriends." The Draenei gave an amused sigh, "So many women to compete with for your attention, but at least I know you'll always come back to me. Little boys  _always_ come back to their mama's."

She was right about that, in more ways than one anyway. Henry wanted to say something but held his tongue as she watched Valrah's hands toss her panties right next to Henry's head. The smell from them was intoxicating to the young man. But she wasn't done just yet, for Henry then watched as his mama's hands went to her back, and he knew that she was working on her bra now.

"And I know a little boy like you loves to see mama's titties." She punctuated her words by removing her bra and graced Herny with the visage of those perfect breasts again. His dreams of Valrah always returned to them, in some form or fashion. No doubt, his infantile desire to latch on and suckle from those milk filled boobies. Nursing from her breasts made him feel like the baby he always was, even as he tried to be a man. More than anything, the act of nursing from Valrah specifically brought Henry into a peaceful state that was unparalleled in this world. 

The thought of drinking from those breasts caused his mouth to water, and Henry held out his arms and hands, "Mine!" He giggled at the thought of getting Valrah's delicious milk, "MINE!" He practically shouted again, as wanting to make sure Valrah heard him.

"Yes, yours. Just for you, Henry. Not even for the other women in your life, baby or otherwise. My body is only for you, just as yours is for me." A few drops of milk started to appear on the tip of her nipples as she slowly moved towards Henry, "Because in the end, we only have each other. And no matter where you go," She lowered herself near Henry's body, "And no matter how many women you get," Now she practically laid on top of Henry, causing him to slowly back up on the bed to allow them both comfort on her bed. "I will always love you; always be your mommy. But I want to be more than that, so for now, why don't we do something that only adults like to do, hmm?" 

Henry barely registered her words, far too busy with the feeling of Valrah's body on top of him. It was like a Valrah sized pillow was on top of him; she was so soft! And the warmth rubbing against his cock from her pussy was beyond anything he thought possible. 

"M-m-mommy!" He gasped out loud and wasn't sure how he didn't cum right there and then. Perhaps Valrah's magic prevents such a thing from happening without her consent.  

"Shh, don't worry," Her words brought him out of his growing confusion, "Mommy is right here, and she's going to make everything better. So, get your peepee all nice and big, and I'll take care of it." The smile he got caused him to squirm in delight.

Whatever was happening now caused Henry to stop and think about what she implied. He  _knew_ that she meant sex. And how could he refuse? After everything that happened in his life, why did it matter now? And up until this point anyway, had Henry refused the chance to make love towards a woman? It was one of the few ways to show that he was a man, and Valrah wanted to do it as well. This moment was what he wanted for so long.

A pair of soft and supple lips landed on his own, and Henry tasted a host of flavors from Valrah. Her breath was so hot that Henry imagined that she could melt an ice cube by exhaling on it in one breath. Her tongue entered his mouth without any resistance. Incredibly soft fingers roamed his body, teasing parts of him before moving on to find a new stretch of skin and muscle to tender. The magic used by Valrah was causing Henry's body to have a warm buzz to it, almost like he was drunk. There was a haze of giddiness in his vision now, and every time he closed his eyes, it felt like he wouldn't open them again. Henry just wanted to lay on the bed, and let Valrah do what she wanted to him.  

Without even really thinking about it, his body was reacting in kind; his hands were feeling up her supple body. Grasping and squeezing mounds of soft flesh, which in turn caused Valrah to moan or giggle in pleasure. A few times, he caused her to whimper in delight as his fingers pressed into small of her back. When his hands reached her tail, he rubbed the underside of it, and that caused the woman to shift and wiggle. They'd both start to giggle or laugh as they tickled each other with their semi-awkward movements.

* * *

Time passed relatively fast, at least from Henry's point of view. The two of them made out on the bed. Whenever their mouths weren't on each other, they'd take turns nibbling or kissing some part of their head or upper torso. Valrah enjoyed smothering his face with kisses, while Henry's lips lingered on a few spots as kissed a trail down her neck. The two exchanged few words during this point, Henry noticing that he would make the most noise, and Valrah would gentle shush him like a mother to a restless toddler. 

This moment, on the bed with her, was paradise to Henry. At least he told himself that, but as he lay on the bed with Valrah in his arms like this, he thought the situation to be improper. Henry even felt uneasy, as if he knew that this wasn't right. But what did it matter now? 

By now, Henry's erection was hard as stone. Valrah had done so much to rile and arouse him. It was almost painful now, feeling that compelling urge to release his seed into the goddess on top of him. But most of all, he wanted to make her happy and show her that he was a man. Whatever this uncomfortable feeling was in his mind didn't matter now. All that mattered was  _her_. "Valrah," Henry whispered in her between making out, "I love you, so much." His words caused her to stop for seconds, and she pulled away to get a good look at Henry. 

And something inside Henry broke. He looked up at Valrah and saw in her eyes, and what he saw made his heart flutter, and tears form in his eyes at the beauty he saw for only the briefest moment. Henry didn't have much experience with the Draenei, nor did he understand how to read their eyes to determine their intentions. But he somehow knew at that moment that he was genuinely making a mistake. Valrah's gaze was the same glint of warmth, devotion, and love that she had given Henry when they first met. It made him remember that what attracted him the most was that she was the first woman who wanted to be with him as a mother. It was staggering to consider, an actual mother, not a mommy or mama, but a birth mother. Everything she did wasn't because she just wanted to baby him, but to protect and nurture him. She doted on him and loved him as a mother would to their real child.

Henry realized that Valrah saw him as her son. And he was trying to have sex with her. And with that, a horrific thought entered in his mind. Perhaps in some ways, what was happening was his fault. Maybe Valrah thought that her only option to ensure that Henry would love her was to give in to his sexual desires eventually, that his happiness meant ruining this relationship. A wave of disgust and horror washed over him. 'By the Light, what have I done?!' Suddenly, the dam of emotions broke, and his vision filled with green, yellow, and gold particles of light. 

"Hmm?" She suddenly looked distracted as her hands went down to his cock, "Huh, why is it getting soft?" Valrah was giving Henry an amused look now, "Sweetie, I can't love you with a babydick. You need to make it all nice and big." The amusement left her as she saw that Henry was looking at her with shame and guilt, "Henry, what's wrong?"

He didn't respond as he grabbed her and started to push her off, "Henry?" She asked again, this time with concern in her voice, "What's the matter?"

The human couldn't look her in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I think," He paused and swallowed as he tried to calm himself, "I think we need to stop here."

"W-what?" Valrah looked confused, "Did I do something wrong?! Whatever it is, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you!" The urgency and fear in her voice set Henry on edge, and he started to rub his face with both hands as if trying to clear his head. His perception of reality was flawed now, and he saw the world around him started to break apart, and yet his focus was on Valrah's words. Did she blame herself for this? How could she think it was her fault?

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's wrong here." Henry spoke as he tried to blink away a few stray tears, "I can't believe what I've done to you, to make you think that this was the only way to keep me loving you." Turning around to Valrah, "I love you so much, but I can't...I don't want it to be like this." He started to gesture to their nudity and the bedroom, "I know you, Valrah. I know that you don't want to love me as a man, but as a baby,  _your_ baby. You see me as flesh and blood like I was born from your womb." He looked down at his hands, "You have no idea what that means to me. So, I don't want to ruin this for you. Let's go back to being me being your baby and you, my mother."

Silence reigned for a bit, and Henry imagined that he would hear a grateful response from Valrah. After everything that happened, he knew that this was what Valrah truly wanted from him. 

"You  _stupid_ little man!" Hearing those words, Henry almost couldn't believe it when he heard them. He blinked and then looked over at Valrah, who looked furious but also had tears cascading down her cheeks, "All of us, all those _sluts_ that you have collected, have given you everything and yet when it comes time to fulfill _my_ needs you cast me aside?!"

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing, or the fact that such ire was being directed towards him for such a thing, "Wh-what?! No, Valrah, I'm sorry, but I'm so confused. You never expressed wanting me to do anything other than be your baby!"

"That was until I saw that you had  _replacements_ lined up for me! You have women that want to be your mommy, women that want to be your sex-buddy, and girls that want to be babies alongside you!" Her voice got louder now, "Henry, you were supposed to be raised by me and become a man under my guidance! What the hell else am I supposed to do now?!"

None of this was making sense now, "But-but you told me you'd love me always! That no matter what happened, little boys always come back to their mothers! I came back here, didn't I?!" Remorse and shame, now slowly replaced by anger and confusion, flooded into Henry. As his fight or flight instincts took over, the particles in his eyes thickened significantly. 

"Only because you were done  _playing_ with your sluts!"

Upon hearing that, Henry stood and looked up at Valrah with real anger in his eyes, "Hey, don't call them that! They aren't sluts, and I love them just as much as I love you! What's fucking wrong with you, Valrah?! Why are you saying all of this?!" 

"Because I'm sick of sharing you!" She announced before she stopped for a few seconds as she sobbed, "Because I don't want to play these stupid games with other women to spend a single day with you! I want _my_ baby-boy back! But you are so greedy, and it only gets worse! And someday, you are just going, to grow up finally, and you won't ever come back to me!" After that, Valrah covered her mouth with her right hand before whatever pent up emotions came flooding out. Sobs wracked her body, and she just sat at the foot of the bed, crying before a stunned Henry. 

It was all clear to him now. After everything, he heard from the girls in the estate, and now from Valrah, Henry had done nothing more than creating a toxic lifestyle so he could fulfill some twisted fantasy. Perhaps the girls in his life were okay with it, but he had seen through a few small cracks that not everything was perfect in paradise.

‘I…I have to fix this, somehow.’ But that was easier said than done as Henry couldn’t remember how this all started even. He wasn’t even sure what was happening now, but he knew what had to be done at this moment. Wordlessly, Henry took a seat next to the sobbing Draenei and wrapped his left arm around her waist. The action seemed to surprise Valrah, who looked at Henry with a tear-stained face, and saw that there were tears still trickling down his face as well.

Seeing this caused Valrah burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around his body into a tight embrace, and started repeating nearly unintelligible requests for forgiveness in between her sobs.

“It’s okay, Valrah,” Henry spoke quietly, “You aren’t to blame. None of you are at all. All of this pain and confusion lies at my feet. I’ll fix everything, I promise.” And yet those words felt quite hollow to Henry. But right now, he could at least hold her. He heard the voice of Braili in the back of his mind, commenting that this was the price to being an adult and a man, having to take care of others like right now.

After all these years of being a baby, to be cared for like one, the prospect of having to be someone else’s rock during such troubled times wasn’t looking all that appealing to him.

Ultimately, it took Valrah only a few more minutes to compose herself, and she hesitantly pulled away from Henry. “I-I’m sorry you had to see and hear all of this, I just…could not keep it bundled up anymore.” The look of shame in her eyes made Henry wince as he realized that he was the cause of her pain, of all the others hidden away pain as well.

“Don’t…please, don't worry about that, Valrah.” Henry looked away, “I think I have a lot to answer for at this point.”

She sniffed but didn’t say anything else, “I love you, Henry. I’ll say it as many times as I have too. I love you.” The white-haired woman sniffed and shuddered as she laid her head on his left shoulder, “No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.”

“That means a lot to me, mom.” He tried using a different word this time, and Henry thought it was quite fitting. There was nothing sexual or humiliating about calling her such a title now.

And he was rewarded with a watery chuckle, “Mom, huh? It doesn’t have the same oomph as calling me mommy, but it’ll do, I suppose.” They both shared a small laugh in a semi-comfortable silence. Time passed by slowly, and Henry noticed that the particles of light still danced around his vision. He had no idea what was going on but didn’t plan on spoiling the moment between him and Valrah.

A blue tint appeared in his vision, and Henry suddenly felt tired. He let out a yawn, and his eyelids suddenly felt heavy, “Mom,” He used that different word again, “I’m sleepy. Can I please be put in a diaper now?”

The blunt request caused a chuckle from Valrah, “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, sweetie. I’ll get you a cute one.”

“Hmm, make it two.” Henry muttered as he laid down on the bed, “Lots of powder as well.”

Valrah chuckled again, “Oh, does someone expect to go peepee a lot in their sleep? Well, nothing wrong with doubling up.” He felt her weight leave her bed, “I’ll be right back, do you think you can stay awake long enough to get some breast milk in your stomach?”

That sounded quite nice, but Henry wasn’t sure how long he’d be awake, “Maybe?”

“Okay, well, perhaps if you wake up in the middle of the night, I can feed you then.” Again, that sounded quite nice to Henry. As he heard Valrah’s hoofsteps walk away from the room, Henry called out one more time.

“Mommy?” Henry asked as he started to drift off, “You’ll be here when I wake up?”

He didn’t need to be awake to _feel_ the smile radiating from Valrah, “Of course, baby.”

Those final words satisfied Henry, and he slowly slipped his right thumb into his mouth and started to suck on it. His thoughts turned towards the infantile kind, and he wanted to stay awake long enough to feel a comfy diaper taped around his waist so he could go to sleep feeling safe and secured, along with being in mommy’s embrace.

Unfortunately, he didn’t last for much longer. Sleep soon consumed him, and the last thing he noticed before drifting off was a blue cherub that had appeared near his head, it looked at him with intelligence none of the other cherubs had access too.

“ _I've seen enough, Traveler_.”

Henry gave a sleepy giggle at the little creature speaking with such a strange voice. Soon inky blue darkness, full of stars, filled his vision, and he succumbed to the night.

* * *

For Mira, the concept of dreaming had become something of a fantasy in her mind. It had been so many long years since her body had truly rested. Time in which she existed in a hazy state of sleeplessness. It had been a small miracle that she hadn't lost her mind, like so many other Death Knights. Her nights were spent in quiet solitude, trying to remember bits and pieces of her old life. Sometimes she'd pretend to fall asleep in the darkness, closing her eyes and using every ounce of will she could muster to let her mind go into a state of unconsciousness. If only to have a minute of escape from this nightmare. 

However, the first time Mira got knocked out in a fight, she learned to fear how distorted her mind had become now. There were no dreams nor nightmares, only an endless black void, devoid of sound, distance, and time. It had terrified her at first, the void. So much so that she almost regretted ever trying to sleep as a Death Knight. In time though, even such fears were disregarded. The void didn't judge her, didn't condemn her for whatever crimes she had committed under the Lich Kings control. 

Sleep was just another enemy now; another pitfall to avoid if she wanted to remain sane in this world. A part of her wondered in her very private moments if she ever truly wanted to dream again after what she had become. It was, perhaps, one of the lowest points in her new life, telling herself she didn't deserve to dream anymore. 

Her nights were now nothing more than another battlefield of her mind, one that she had to navigate through if she wanted to find some peace, however minuscule it was these days. But now, she had found peace from perhaps one of the most peculiar individuals she had ever met, and from one of the most embarrassing solutions possible. Still, she didn't care at all. For the first time in years, Mira dreamed.

And it was a chaotic mess.

If Mira could attempt to fathom what she saw, it would be a hurricane of images rapidly processed and discarded before her very eyes. She had no idea what she saw, only what she felt for a brief period. It was neither a nightmare or a dream, but her mind making up for nearly eight years of continuous waking observation and memory loss and recovery. Just as Henry repaired her soul, so too had her mind begun to piece itself back together. 

There was no concept of time in this not-dream, Mira existed and watched. Her only lasting memory was that of a green and yellow tint around the edge of her vision. She knew it meant something, along with the blue particles that dripped across the images like water droplets on a closed window during a storm. 

There was also a feeling of warmth that seemed to permeate the experience as well. Almost like a hug, the feel of it allowed Mira to realize that she was still safe and loved. That everything would be fine, and that _someone_ was waiting for her when this was over. But the most peculiar part was when it was strongest around her loins. Such thoughts aside, Mira felt contentment even among the chaos surrounding her. Her mind was healing itself, and she knew that everything would be okay.

Soon enough, she felt herself starting to fade away, perhaps to return to the waking world. At first, she didn't want to leave, but a few images of a familiar face, Henry's face, appeared before her Mira. He would be waiting for her, and she didn't want to keep the baby waiting. 

Her eyes slowly opened, and for a moment, Mira didn't remember where she was or what she had done last. It was difficult to describe the feeling of tiredness she felt right now, but also the comfort of her current position. The Death Knight thought it wise to lie there and drift back to sleep. It would've been so easy to close her eyes again.

That was until she noticed there was a warm body next to her, with their back towards her face. The Death Knight knew that she was hugging it, and that leaving it was the farthest thing from her mind. Mira heard gentle breathing, and a small graced her lips before closed her eyes and nuzzled affectionately against the warm back. Furs and blankets covered both of them, and for a second, Mira wondered who this was exactly. 

The image of a handsome man, Connor, came to mind for a brief second before the cold memory of his death removed any hope that it was her husband. Thankfully another visage distracted Mira from the dark thoughts, one of a young man, a cute one at that, and the one in her arms right now. Henry, the one she loved and cherished. Her baby-boy. Now her mind was becoming fully awake as she smiled and recalled the events of the last few days with him. He was a baby, for all intents, in a young man's body. That was what Henry was to her. A silly grin appeared on her face as she also recalled that she was his _mommy_ now. 

'Hmm, my baby,' She mentally reminded herself as she breathed in his scent and listened to him sleep. Henry was such a sweet soul, gentle and kind. And he saved her, if only out his desire to help a lost soul. Mira had taken it upon herself to take care of him, to be not only his mother but his protector and lover. The Death Knight didn't mind at all that she was taking care of a big-baby like him. Far from it, as it made their relationship so close now. Besides, she liked babying him: the feedings, the playing, the hugging, and the diaper changes brought them closer together.

As that last prevailing thought entered her mind, Mira shifted slightly to get into a better position to embrace Henry. That was when she felt something strange down below. It was like something was in between her legs, pushing them apart. It was thick and cushy, almost like a pillow. It took her sleep-addled mind to remember what she had worn to bed.

'Oh, yeah. I'm wearing a diaper, right.' Rather than freak out or become confused, Mira recalled with clarity what happened last night. She smiled a little more and resisted the urge to giggle. She might have been Henry's mommy and lover, but she was quickly learning that she might be something else as well. 

"Hmm?" The Death Knight muttered to herself as she was wiggled a little and then felt a noticeable _squish_ as she pressed her thighs together. Mira blinked a few times as if getting rid of whatever sleep was left in her, and then frowned as she became aware of another sensation near legs. It was cold and _wet_. Slowly getting up, to make sure she didn't wake up Henry, Mira became aware that her diaper felt completely different from last night. As her mind was still coming out of its first sleepy haze in eight years, she didn't quite fathom what had happened. 

She didn't think of what might have happened. Instead, she grabbed the blanket and pulling it off of her body with a slow flourish. Pulling herself up in a sitting position, she now had a better look over what had happened. Mira looked down at the state of her diaper and bedroll.

"Wha?" She muttered before her right hand, went down, and grasped the bulky and saturated front of her diaper. After being with Henry for the past few days, Mira knew the telltale signs of a wet disposable diaper. As she groped the padding around her waist, Mira had become keenly aware of what had happened.

The Death Knight had wet her diaper, soaked it even, and in her sleep. It was absurd to think, Mira had wet herself while wearing a diaper. But to add insult to injury, she felt a damp stain on her bedroll. She had _leaked_ as well. 

For a minute, all she could do was stare—both at the diaper and the stain. Mira had gone to sleep, knowing that there was a chance Henry would wake up and see her in a diaper. Now though, he'd have awakened to see her in a wet one as well. The cute designs were still present and colorful as ever, which contrasted against the dark-colored stain that was no present across the front of her diaper. She gingerly poked the padding and was surprised to hear a squishing sound along with a plastic crinkle.

Seeing the state of the diaper, it really shouldn't have surprised Mira to see a wet stain on her bedroll from it having leaked. She had gone to bed after drinking three adult-sized baby bottles of milk. 'Well, crap.' She thought to herself at realizing how embarrassing it was to make such an oversight on her part.

But she couldn't blame herself. It had been years since Mira had answered the call of nature. It was an awkward thing to remember, and something that she hadn't even told Henry in full detail. Whatever magic the Scourge used on her body, she no longer could urinate or defecate. Until now, and the revaluation caused joy to well up.

'It's another sign. My body is healing!' She mentally cheered at herself and then looked over at Henry and smiled, 'Henry, you've done so much for me!' Perhaps any other adult would be red in the face at what they had awakened to, but for Mira, this was a great start to the day. Waking up in a wet diaper was just another miracle, albeit a strange and humiliating one. 'If only I could show Henry.' She thought with some slight melancholy. Mira wanted to show him that she was getting better, conceivably even on the path to becoming healthy again. On the other hand, it would be too much to wake him up and show off her wet diaper with childish glee.

'Goodness, it would be like me regressing alongside him.' Most children would show off that they  _hadn't_ wet the bed or their diapers, but for Mira to do the opposite would've ruined any authority she had over Henry. And right now, her baby-boy needed a mommy in his life, not another baby. Still, with each discovery, Mira found it difficult to ignore these feelings. No doubt, though, she'd have to address them sooner rather than later. But that would be for another time, and perhaps when she was ready to tell Henry.

Either way, Mira found herself fascinated with the situation. She noticed that she was a tad wet in the back as well, prompting the Death Knight to get on her knees so she could feel the backside. 'Oh, I did soak this diaper,' her fingers brushed the rear padding drenched with cold pee as well. It seemed she and Henry shared a common trait; they were heavy wetters at night.

Looking back over at the sleeping baby, Mira took advantage of this stroke of luck. Her embarrassing secret was still safe, but she shouldn't take any chances. "Time to be a mommy again!" The black-haired beauty remarked to herself, quietly, before she stood up. She gasped out loud as she felt the weight of the diaper start to sag in between her legs. It was so heavy that she could feel it even starting to slip down her crotch. 

Mira's face felt hot as she considered how silly she must have looked now. A Death Knight, former wife, and mother with a sagging diaper between her legs looking like the overgrown infant she was taking care of now. Seeing Henry like this had caused feelings of maternal warmth and amusement, but right now, Mira could only imagine how ridiculous she looked. No wonder Henry was so upset when he was wearing a cold diaper, it didn't feel all that nice now.

'I can't even imagine what it would be like to be...to be messy.' Her face heated up again as she imagined a drooping diaper filled with pee and poop between her legs, desperately looking to change. A shiver went down her spine, and Mira figured she'd have to explore such an event later. Right now though, she had to get ready, today Mira and Henry were going to leave this cave and continue on their way.

Sparing a glance towards Henry one last time, Mira gathered up her soiled bedroll and quietly started to move away from Henry and towards the small bathtub. Her diaper crinkled loudly, but it was the noticeable waddling in her step that surprised her, 'It's like moving with a small, soggy pillow weighing you down!' She groaned mentally but liked to imagine how cute she looked as she crinkled towards the small tub. Perhaps if the ground weren't so dirty, she'd have considered crawling towards her destination instead; however, discretion won out.

Only a short distance away now, Mira dropped the bedroll and then grabbed a small bucket filled with water and some soap. She needed to bathe and get her armor on, so she needed to be fast but also quiet. The Death Knight almost failed when she did realize how loud the tapes of her diaper would be when she pulled off the first one. The sound of it being ripped from the plastic practically echoed across the cave. Mira spared a glance over to the still sleeping Henry, "Goodness, Henry can sure sleep." Mira muttered the observation as she, quietly, worked on the next tape. 

Soon enough, the diaper dropped to the ground in an audible squish. Mira looked down and saw the noticeable yellow stain of urine inside it. The smell was quite palpable now as well. 'No different from Henry or my children though,' such smells didn't bother her anymore. Deciding not to waste any more time, Mira got in the tub and started to clean herself. Mira learned during her time with the Lordaeron Army that hygiene had to be maintained, regardless of the situation. The former soldier had learned to clean herself, head to toe, with just a washrag, a bucket of ice-cold water, and soap while out in the field. Given the current circumstances, cleaning her crotch of stale urine was easy enough, and she finished that task within a minute. Opting to wash her hair as well, Mira found it just a tad more complicated, and that took a bit more time.

Still, the confusing and humiliating thoughts of wearing diapers and being a baby left her mind as she considered the journey ahead for her and Henry. As she stepped out of the tub, she grabbed the used diaper and stained bedroll and then went about disposing of them both. Mira blushed a little as she added  _her_ diaper to the smelly sack of Henry's used diapers. No one would know the difference, though. The bedroll she tossed into the refuse pile.

"Okay, embarrassing evidence has been removed." She muttered to herself as she looked over at her armor, "And Henry is none the wiser." A wishful sighed escaped from her, though, "Still, I can't believe how cute I looked with that stuff on me. But no way am I going to walk around in any diapers." She trailed off as she noticed the diaper-bag a short distance away. A new conflict waged in her mind. She couldn't be walking around in diapers under her armor, that would be too silly. But Mira had another idea in mind.

"I wonder..." She muttered aloud as she walked over to the bag, "Perhaps this thing can make some actual clothes?" Mira's needed some new underwear now, considering her old bra and panties were soaked in blood and torn. The thought of being nude under her armor wasn't the worst idea. Mira could recall hearing the men doing the same back in her army days, joked about going "commando" as it were. But it was unhygienic, especially for women. Besides, she didn't want her tits to get raw in the armor; they were quite sensitive now as feeling returned to her body.

However, it was crazy to think that the diaper-bag could produce clothing fit for an adult. Why didn't Henry do that when he had the chance? 

As she grabbed the diaper-bag, Mira idly wondered if she'd even wear underwear prepared by this thing. Channeling a bit of her magic into the bag, it seemed to respond within a few seconds of her "request." There was a pulse of magic that tingled out of the bag and onto her fingers. That was fast, and Mira also figured that it just didn't have anything for her.

Opening the bag though, Mira stared as she saw lying on top of the babyish supplies...a matching pair of teal-colored panties and bra. Upon closer inspection, she could make out lacy threads, floral patterns, and even a little ribbon on the center front of it. 'Cute!' She inwardly gushed as she grabbed it and marveled at the material. This bra would've cost several gold pieces to make, let alone that it would've had to come from Quel'Thalas of all places for this of level quality! 

It was undoubtedly pretty girlish, though. Still, Mira wasn't going to ignore such a gift. She quickly worked the bra upon her breasts, and shudder as it easily fit her chest. Not only had the bag produced an expensive brasserie for her, but it was also custom-fitted to boot! It felt marvelous, and she felt a tingling sensation in her nipples. 

"Okay, now the panties!" She muttered with glee as she grabbed the item in question, and then noticing something quite strange as she felt the fabric. "Wait...huh?" The material in question was still of the highest quality Mira had ever felt with her hands, but it felt quite different than the average pair of panties she had worn before. It was almost like it was cut from a thicker cloth, especially in the front and the back. It also looked quite childish as well, with a picture of an adorable pink rose adorned on the front of it. Something about them felt familiar to Mira.

Then it hit her; she had seen these panties before. Not with the same level of quality and made for her, but back with her Anya. It was around the time that she was out of diapers and into...

"Training panties?!" She almost shouted by stopped herself. Yes, they were training panties, but they were undoubtedly thicker than the ones her daughter wore all those years ago. It was like they were given additional padding, like terry cloth, for a toddler didn't  _quite_ make it in time to the chamber pot. It seemed that the diaper-bag still had to maintain a sense of consistency with requests made to it. So, it still produced an infantile garment in the end.

Mira sighed, "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." The Death Knight stared down at the panties, and her lips smirked a little, "They are cute at least." A small voice in the back of her mind also enjoyed walking around next to Henry or in public, wearing such childish training panties. No one would be the wiser, which suits the Death Knight just fine in this instance.

As she pulled the panties up, Mira now gasped as she felt the material of the soft garment brushing up against her pussy. Unlike regular panties, these weren't necessarily form-fitting. It was more like she had just put on six or seven pairs of panties all at once. And yet they hugged her bottom and crotch like it was made precisely for her size. They weren't as fun as a diaper, but they made her think that she was wearing one.

Looking down at her body, the Death Knight loved the matching look of her underwear. At a distance, it would look like she was something mature. But upon closer inspection, anyone would make out the childish flair and design patterns. Briefly pressing her fingers into the front of the panties, the Death Knight couldn't stop a moan of pleasure escape from her throat. It felt so lovely and wonderful against her crotch! Mira bit her lower lip as she considered playing with herself, but that wasn't viable right now. She'd have to find time later, in private. Otherwise, she'd need to work herself up and see if Henry would be up for a round or three of sex to satisfy the desire.

"Hmm, thinking about all this stuff makes me wet," Mira joked to herself as she examined her body, "I should get an adorable dress to go with these things." That thought made her wonder about all the lovely clothing she could be wearing again. Idly, she looked down at the diaper-bag but decided against experimenting with it further. 

"Okay," Mira hyped herself up a little, "No more playing around. Time to get ready for the day!" The Death Knight gave herself a small cheer before she turned her attention to her armor. Each step she took, Mira couldn't help but giggle as the front padding of her new panties brushed against her womanly folds. 'Oh, I can get used to this stuff. Better than plain old underwear, at least until I can get a nice, thick diaper on me.' One last happy thought before she got back to work.

The next hour went by in a haze. Mira donned her armor and started preparing Henry's meal for the day. She got a new fire going and began to cook things up, making a hearty breakfast stew for him. While that was going on, Mira started reading the gear and supplies for their journey to Wyrmsrest. Yet as she drew a hot bath for Henry, the baby boy was _still_ asleep!

"Not even the smell of the stew is waking him up?" Mira was a tad worried now, had he gotten sick? He'd have to wake up eventually, considering the need to change his soaked diapers before long. If it were anything like her own experience this morning, he shouldn't be in them for much longer. As she walked over to him, the shifting sounds of her armor permeated the cave now; she kneeled before Henry's bed. Taking off a gauntlet, Mira touched his forehead with the palm of her hand.

"No fever," She muttered before looking at the sleeping face. It brought a smile to her face, but also an amused one, "You slept through something you'd have enjoyed quite a bit, Henry." Leaning her head down, she kissed the top of his forehead, "But babies do need their sleep."

The Death Knight remarked one last time before she began to gently run her fingers through his hair, "Henry, time to get up."

* * *

The first thing he noticed, there was weightlessness to his body.

For a brief moment in time, Henry didn't open his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. Rather, he was too relaxed even to care. Never in his entire life had he felt so serene like nothing truly mattered. Time almost seemed to stand still even though his perception of reality was seemingly gone. Like floating in some malleable mass, his body floated and drifted through whatever space he had inhabited.  

When Henry opened his eyes, though, he saw what he could only describe as the night sky being all around him. He made out constellations, glittering stars, and even what he thought to be "clouds" of different colors drifting across the cosmos. Beautiful didn't begin to describe what he saw; majestic and eternal were more apt descriptors. All Henry could do now was gaze into heavens surrounding him.

But the tranquility broke when he felt a tug on his body, followed by a voice speaking out to him, " _No time to gaze upon eternity, Traveler._ " The voice resonated with power and authority but spoke gently to Henry as well. Even so, Henry resisted the speakers' call, wanting to gape upon the stars before him. When Henry disobeyed, he felt the tugging increasing, and soon it turned into a forceful pulling upon his body. His mind panicked, and Henry tried to grasp any substantial material that would help him from leaving. But his fingers passed through only darkness and light, and before he could attempt any other futile effort, the stars and night sky flew away from his vision, as if Henry began to fall further from them swiftly. Before long, they disappeared altogether, leaving Henry in blue-colored darkness.

Then a light appeared, and a pair of hands reached out towards him. They were transparent and glowing, and for a second, Henry thought he saw the stars and constellations anew. Henry quickly noticed they were the hands of a woman, " _There you go, grab my hands, Traveler._ " Without a second thought, he grabbed onto them and felt a flood of natural serenity and calm flow from his fingertips to his arms and torso. There was a gentle pull, and this creature brought the so-called Traveler into a realm of dreams. 

For Henry, it was just like before, his perception, like within the estate and with Valrah, blurred. And yet before some item or structure came into being. Though, he could recognize just about everything. Henry could make out Valrah's cabin, the orphanage, the Saldean homestead, Jaina's tower, the cave, and so on. It was almost like they were attempting to take shape and form, but couldn't. Henry stared in amazement but didn't understand what he was seeing.

" _Welcome to your mind, Traveler._ " The voice caused Henry to jump, and he quickly turned to see a figure that made him stare in awe. It was a woman that much was certain. But her body was like a walking, solidified version of the Aurora Borealis that Henry saw back in the Howling Fjord. Literal stars were glittering where her eyes should be, and a pulsating stellar anomaly where her heart should have been. She _looked_ human, but certain traits didn't fit with the typical human physique. The stranger was tall as well. Henry felt like a child standing next to an _ogre_ in terms of height. This creature looked friendly, though, as he could make out a small smile that materialized upon her face.

For a few seconds, Henry stared, trying to comprehend what was going on now, "I-where...where is Valrah? I was asleep on her bed?" He looked around a little, but he wasn't panicking at least. Whatever this entity had done to him made him feel calm, but he was still confused. "Who are you?! And what do you mean, my mind?!" Henry couldn't help but sound frustrated over what was happening to him. "The fuck has even been happening?!" His growing tirade was cut short as a celestial looking pacifier appeared in his mouth. So sudden was the intrusion that Henry did the only thing possible and started to suck on it. He didn't taste anything, so much as what he felt when another feeling serenity and calm washed over him. After that, he quietly suckled on the soother, now satisfied.

" _Much better. I was confused at your quirks at first, but I'm starting to understand them._ " The figured sounded amused but didn't laugh or tease him. She approached Henry and kneeled to let him get a better look at her face. Once again, Henry marveled at the figure's defining traits. Stars and constellations, and Henry even saw what looked to be shooting stars flowing through her body. Her right hand moved towards his head, gently patting him a few times. It was a warm feeling, like standing outside in the evening summer heat. 

" _You are confused, frightened even. That is understandable. But I mean you no harm, Traveler. You are safe here with me._ " Her hand pulled away, but only briefly before she reached out and gripped Henry in an embrace. He felt the ground beneath slip away as the figure pulled him up. Now his entire body felt the radiant but comforting warmth, and the adult-baby felt himself relax in her arms.  

The entity seemed to hum as she considered what was happening, " _Your brain chemistry seems to enjoy these types of physical interactions. I can sense your endorphins levels increasing quite a bit. Strange how mortals react, especially ones that liken themselves to those on an infant's level of cognition and physiology."_ Half those terms went over Henry's head, so he just sucked on his pacifier and enjoyed the presence of the big lady. 

" _Hmm_ , _I think you have calmed down now to hear me out._ " Henry felt a brief surge of magic before the woman moved a little and then placed Henry down in a soft-looking chair that appeared from nowhere. " _Now then, how do I answer your question? Hmm. Well, my name is Ralalon, the Caretaker._ " She gave him a small bow, " _It is nice to meet you, Traveler._ " 

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Ralalon noticed the problem, " _Oh, how silly of me!_ " She made a gesture with her hand, and the pacifier in Henry's mouth disappeared,  _"You can speak now._ " 

Henry stared for a more seconds before looking away, "Uh, right. Ralalon, correct?" The entity nodded, "And you are a...?"

She closed her eyes and made another bowing gesture, this one deeper than before. Now she spoke with pride in her voice, " _I am Constellar, created by the Titans and tasked by Eonar the Life-Binder to watch over this Aetheric Device and monitor its usage. I have only recently awakened, though, sometime within the last solar month._ " Once again, a few of those words didn't register with Henry, though he did remember Jaina saying something about Aetheric, along with Freya and Valrah mentioning an Eonar. 

"Right, I understood only some of that stuff. But from what I can tell, these Titans made you, that is you, being a Constellar. You are also related to this Eonar, who made the 'gift' otherwise known as an Aetheric device. Am I correct so far?" 

" _Correct!_ " Ralalon sounded quite happy with him so far, that was a good sign at least.

"So, Eonar put you inside the Gift so you can monitor whoever was using it? Is that your entire purpose?" Henry found that to be quite a miserable existence if that was true. Thankfully, Ralalon shook her head.

 _"I was made to help care for the creations of Eonar, Traveler. Although, I was only tasked with preventing possible biological and environmental damages to mortal races such as yourself. I was not directly involved in the creation or modification of any sapient strains."_ Henry briefly noticed that she became quite focused and almost monotone when describing what exactly she did for Eonar. Almost like she was compelled to say it. 

"Right, still didn't understand half the things you said there." He paused and looked around a little more, "Let's take a step back, where exactly am I?"

Ralalon stared at him for a few seconds, _"I already told you, we are in your mind._ " The so-called Constellar gestured with both her hands, " _I attempted to better understand you by creating a positive dream sequence that was to your liking. It required accessing the Device's basic applications to do so, but it seems to be successful. Your endorphin levels were quite high, and your body was producing significant amounts of melatonin and norepinephrine as if to extend the dream sequence further along. You have been asleep for almost twelve hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-four seconds_." 

His jaw dropped, "Wh-I-wait, wait, wait!" Henry was holding up his arms to stop Ralalon from speaking further, "Everything that I just experienced was...a dream?!" Everything that happened, all the strange, wonderful, and concerning things he faced while in his estate. None of it mattered. 

" _Correct!_ " Ralalon sounded happy again, _"I hope it was to your liking, it certainly gave me a good idea of the current user. I must say you made bizarre choices and were developing stress chemicals in certain instances. You also urinated quite a bit, which I'd advise_ -" Henry suddenly cut her off.

"WHY?! What was the point of this then?! Do you know how I felt when I watched people I love being miserable because of something I thought I did?!" He was quite angry, but more with himself than with this stranger. Henry was aware that he was dealing with someone or something that had no idea what was truly going on right now, but that didn't stop him from wanting to lash out. "What were you hoping to achieve with any of this nonsense?!" 

To his surprise, Henry thought that Ralalon might have been a tad offended or even upset, _"I needed to understand you, Traveler. You are using a vast amount of energy, developing at a rate that required my attention. The Device is feeding off your negative and positive emotional spectrum quite a bit. It required further research and examination. Have you not at all considered how and why you were getting your powers?"_

Looking away to hide his embarrassment, he still tried to defend himself, "I just thought, well, I figured it was Valrah who did something. She's one that gave me the diaper bag!" He looked back at Ralalon, "And don't change the subject; you ran me through this weird, perverted fantasy to learn about who am I as a person? Why didn't you reach out to me in a prior dream?! I've had been carrying you around for almost two months, and now you contact me, why?!"

Ralalon stood silent for a few moments,  _"I've only just awakened, but the truth was that I was also hiding. That is why I didn't reach out before, but you used the device so much now, I needed to reach out."_ Henry didn't miss the change in her tone; it was like she was frightened of something now.  _"I do apologize for the deception, Traveler. And if it caused you emotional or mental harm, then I hope I can make amends someday. But I don't have many options when it comes to determining the intentions of a user."_ She sounded earnest in her apology, even if it sounded wooden.

Henry rubbed his face with both hands, "And?" He asked as he lowered them, "Did I pass or meet your requirements?"

Ralalon nodded and seemed to smile, " _You did! My analysis shows that you are somehow that cares deeply for others, not just for their physical wellbeing, but also for their mental and spiritual wellbeing as well."_ She seemed almost excited,  _"From what I can tell, based on initial observations mind you, I believe you have the soul of a Healer and the Child, along with that of a Traveler!"_

Some of Henry's anger subsided upon hearing that last part, "Really? That's uh, well, that is interesting to hear." Henry never considered himself being a healer; he wanted to be a fighter supreme. A heroic warrior or a paladin, even if he was stuck in diapers and needed some baby time. But the idea of healing someone? Well, maybe that was a given after gaining healing magic. "I mean, I guess that makes sense. I've been helping people quite a lot recently." He felt a bit of pride well up in his chest.

 _"I also detected large amounts of sexual activity, in particular, linked with aggressive infantilized desires and thought patterns."_ Her words brought him down a peg.  _"You embody many strange traits, but you fit into the criteria needed to access most of the devices' core aetheric applications."_

That sounded interesting, but he was still a tad confused, "So...my entire dream was just some fantasy designed for you to gauge my personality? Did you see the whole thing?"

The Constellar nodded again, _"Correct. I was monitoring it in 'real-time' with the blue creatures disguised as your "cherubs." You might have noticed the other colored ones were aggravated with my presence. The other cherubs' response is likely a sign that the Device's applications are starting to resist my interference. The Device is intricately linked to your soul now. I am not, though. I am, for all intents, an intruder upon your mind."_ Ralalon didn't seem concerned at all, even amused at the circumstances. 

He shook his head, "This is getting stranger by the...minute? I have no idea how long we've been talking."

" _It has been only nine seconds outside of this place._ " She answered briefly, and Henry was wondering how time worked in this place. But he had more important things to worry about now. 

"So..." Henry started as he started at Ralalon, "Let me try and get this whole thing straight. You are a Constellar, which is a race created by these Titans. And this Eonar is part of said Titans?" 

His question seemed to surprise Ralalon, " _You do not know of the Titans_?"

"I heard Freya mention them, and I figured the Path of the Titans was also related to them, but no. I don't know anything about them. Did you not read my mind to know that?"

Ralalon looked aghast at the suggestion, " _Never!_   _Reading another memory streams without their permission is morally despicable!"_

Henry gave her a very doubtful but amused look, "But watching me having sex and having private moments isn't viewing a memory without one's permission?"

If there was ever a chance for Henry to watch a creature like Ralalon get embarrassed, he must be seeing it right now. Her entire body turned a shade of purple and red for almost thirty seconds before she spoke, _"That is different."_

Henry didn't buy it, but he wasn't going to press her further "Uh-huh, whatever you say." 

 _"Regardless,"_ Ralalon spoke up again, _"I did not read your memories. So no, I'm only aware of what I see inside your dreams and what I saw during my test. So I only have a vague understanding of what is happening outside of this place."_

Henry considered that for a moment, "Doesn't that mean... you get lonely?"

" _I have ways to keep myself busy._ " Ralalon seemed happy, but also looked a tad apprehensive, _"But I will admit that sometimes I miss learning new things about the mortal world and Azeroth itself. One can only be entertained by reviewing sub-atomic and quantum particles for so long."_ Once again, Henry realized that he was talking to a creature that existed in a whole different league of intelligence and perception of reality.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Henry sounded earnest, figuring that while he might be some puny mortal to her, maybe he could at least do something.

Ralalon quickly shook her head, " _Oh no, please don't feel the need to do anything. I assure you, it is for the best that this remains a secret."_ She looked a little hesitant for a second before changing the topic, _"But to your previous line of questioning, Eonar was a Titan, yes."_

Henry slowly nodded, "And this Eonar made the Gift, this Aetheric Device, to act as what? It can't be just a diaper-bag producing an endless supply of babyish items."

The Caretaker nodded, _"Correct again! The Device can do so much more! While it is not a powerful creation matrix, it can act as a sort of adaptable-fabrication and modification mechanism. I'll save you the trouble over the exact details on how it works-"_

" _Well, it'll suit your needs as you see fit. And it can be used to change things as well, both items and people. Even I have trouble understanding all its applications. Plus, the Device is ever-evolving._ " She didn't sound concerned over that, Ralalon seemed almost sad, " _The Creators were truly capable of wondrous feats, even their most basic of devices are marvels. To hear that they are forgotten is so disappointing._ " 

Henry steered the conversation back on track, "But you monitor this device, along with the user? What if I failed whatever test you had in mind?"

 _"I'd have cut off all energy flow to it."_ Now Henry heard the authority return in her voice, _"Make no mistake, Traveler. I can shut off the Aetheric flow with just a thought. I might not be in total control of it, but I know how to stop it entirely."_ Soon her amused tone returned, _"But, you are worthy. So do not be concerned."_

"So, every embarrassing or humiliating event that I went through because of this Device wasn't because of you? That was all me?" The realization that he also had no control over a magical diaper-bag was disturbing. 

Ralalon looked confused, " _I'm unsure what you mean by embarrassing or humiliating, but the device responds to the users' input. Are you saying that it did something without you knowing or requesting?_ "

"It's done a lot of things without my input. It's even saved my life already." 

The Constellar looked at Henry with a new appreciation and interest, _"Fascinating. Now, why would it go and do that? The device isn't capable of doing something like that anyway."_ Now she was leaning down at Henry, _"You are getting more and more interesting, Traveler."_ Henry blushed and tried to focus again, but it was difficult. Once again, a woman that should rightfully have no interest in him was doing just that. 

" _You have the hallmarks of a Traveler’s soul. Thus, you are a Traveler._ " She had brought up her hands now, and an image appeared in-between her hands. Henry saw what looked to be an unidentifiable humanoid figure traversing across strange and alien landscapes and meeting with other humanoid figures. " _A Traveler is someone that makes connections with others, experiences the world, and develops worldly wisdom to share with others. Among all the traits and quirks that your soul possesses, this is the strongest._ "

Henry blushed as he doubted that was his most influential trait, "I'll uh, take your word for it." All this adult talk made him want a diaper again. He was still bummed that his dream ended before Valrah diapered him.

She must have missed his hesitation as she continued, _"You are someone meant to explore not only the lands of this world but the people and cultures. The roads you will take are not of dirt and stone, but hearts and minds. And you will not be bound by petty or artificial boundaries or rules. You are a free spirit, a child of this world, and one that finds connections with all people."_

As he listened to Ralalon finish her small speech, Henry felt a tad overwhelmed. The Constellar made it sound like he was destined to do something grand or change the world. "What exactly does that all mean? Am I destined to do some task or feat?"

She shook her head, _"No, quite the opposite!"_ Ralalon's body brightened considerably, _"Any destiny or purpose does not bound you. Far from it. You are a free agent of choice, but if you wish to attach yourself to a cause or nation than you a free to do so. Otherwise, you have the option to be who you want."_ The image left her hands before they slowly reached out and grasped the sides of Henry's head, _"You are free, Henry."_

"I...I mean, that sounds amazing, I guess?" He didn't know what to say, "This is all so...overwhelming." 

A smile graced her face again, " _Well, don't worry. You won’t remember this conversation when you wake up._ "

Henry blinked a few times, "What?"

" _Your memories will be partial...stored, I guess you can say. They will be returned to you when I think the time is right, but ultimately, you will have to forget this part of the dream_." Ralalon pulled her hands away from a confused Henry, " _It's for our protection. No one can know about me being in here._ "

"Well, what a minute," Henry interjected now, "What about all this information about the Gift, I mean the Device, this is something I should know, right?" 

Ralalon shook her head, _"It's not critical to know, and you shouldn't be trying to decipher its secrets anyway. If you try to change the exact specifications and settings on it, you could cause irreversible damages to you or others."_ The stellar woman looked confused, _"Did no one warn you about the device at all when you got it? Don't tell me you just randomly found the device."_

"I got it from a woman named Valrah, she didn't mention that it was some magical device, I mean, I just figured it was a normal diaper-bag." Henry tried to explain, now worried that he was going to be missing out on something important when this was all over. "Everyone has been calling her a Servitor. Does that mean something?"

 _"A Servitor?!"_ Ralalon sounded shocked and very concerned, _"Someone made a Servitor, are they mad?"_ Now the Constellar looked upset and quite angry, _"Listen, you must stay away from such creatures. They are extremely unpredictable and dangerous if not properly crafted._ _Don't trust this Valrah."_

"Oh, please!" Henry shot back, sounding annoyed, "You saw that I loved Valrah, I don't want to hurt her, and she won't hurt me. Look, the worse she'll do to me is spank me until I'm sobbing, but you make it sound like she'll kill me."

He expected a retort of some kind. Instead, Ralalon crossed her arms and looked away, "Ralalon? Come on, I know, Valrah. She wouldn't do anything."

 _"I can only advise you one last time; don't trust a Servitor, and most certainly, you should stay away from it."_ Ralalon looked distracted for a second before speaking up again, _"You have the right to make a choice, but keep in mind that it's better to hide this power as much as you can."_

A few instances of him doing the exact opposite came to mind, "Easier said than done."

 _"Then do what you can to mitigate it."_ Ralalon gave Henry an inquisitive look, " _Well, I suppose there isn't much else to go over._ "

"I mean, anything you tell me will just be forgotten, so what's the point?" He sighed and looked around a little. He stared at the images of his past and wondered about what power this Constellar had over his mind. Time would likely be short now, Mira would soon wake him up. "Can I ask you a question?" Henry turned back to Ralalon, "What was happening to me when I was inside that...realm of stars? It was so serene, peaceful even." 

 _"That was my rest and meditative chamber."_ Ralalon remarked with a smile, _"The Constellars called it a 'stellar womb' as we use it to plot out celestial cartography inside a stimulation of this galaxy."_ Again, most of the words went over his head, but he did hone in on one word.

"A womb, huh." He looked a tad embarrassed again, "I didn't want to leave it. It was so nice and warm inside it. I imagine it's something babies feel when they are pulled out of their mother's womb." Henry could recall a few matrons talking about such a thing, infants resisting the mid-wives attempts to pull them out of their mothers' wombs because they wanted to "stay where it was most comfortable." Henry didn't know why he was saying it, especially to a creature that likely didn't even understand the concepts of birth or why he'd be interested in it. 

 _"You enjoy the idea that I pulled you out like a newborn."_ Ralalon's words shocked him quite a bit, _"Your brainwaves are strongest when entertaining mental stimulations such as those."_ She noticed how embarrassed he looked now, _"There is no shame in me telling you this; it's alright that you enjoy such things."_

Henry looked away, "After what I saw in the dream, I didn't want to impose these...desires on someone I just met. It feels so dirty." 

 _"But you enjoy it, and you enjoy spreading your love and affection towards others."_ Ralalon spoke up again, confused at Henry's tone, _"That is something a Traveler does. You must share your intimacies, otherwise, how else will others understand you?"_

"I think there is a limit though to sharing certain intimacies." Henry countered but nodded all the same, "It's just all so confusing now. I don't know if I am doing something wrong or right being this way." 

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two, and after a minute, Ralalon spoke up, _"I thought you were, what is the word...cute? Yes, cute. I enjoyed watching your interaction with the others as well. I don't know much about infants or what they do, that wasn't something I cared about, but I did find myself enjoying the spectacle."_

Henry blushed, but he nodded, "Thank you, that's nice of you to say." He didn't sound too enthused, though. 

Ralalon stared for a bit, _"I'm sorry, I'm not used to comforting mortals."_ She looked away, _"I imagine Constellars are quite uncomfortable to be around, anyway."_

"Not at all!" His words seemed to surprise Ralalon, "You are warm to the touch, and you are beautiful. Standing next to you, it reminds me of summer nights, and when I gaze upon your body, I remember the Dance of the Gods back in Howling Fjord. You make me think of good memories, Ralalon. That alone makes you a joy to be around." He smiled at her and was rewarded with her body to shift between purple and red.

 _"Thank you,"_ She responded almost shyly, _"The last person that complimented me was Eonar. So, thank you, Traveler."_

"You can call me, Henry." His smile remained on his face, "Considering you are living inside me, in some way. I think it's okay to be on a first-name basis." 

The Constellar looked confused and conflicted, spending nearly thirty seconds in silence before nodding, _"Very well, Henry."_ She paused, and Henry watched as she looked back at him, _"I-I'm not sure what else I can do to help you right now, I have no other advice to offer. But, I suppose if you want we can do something that you'll enjoy?"_

He seemed taken aback, but the sudden offer, "Oh, uh, what did you have in mind?"

Her body was continually shifting, back from purple, red, and blue as she stood up now, "I can't do much, but perhaps you'll enjoy this?" Ralalon held up her hands and pointed them at Henry. He barely had time to say anything before he felt a wave of energies hit him. The natural serenity briefly washed over him and passed within a few seconds. When it finished, Henry felt different. He wanted to ask what Ralalon had done, but he couldn't speak as there was a pacifier in his mouth.

A brief shifting of his body and Henry felt a comforting friend taped around his crotch. Looking down, he was wearing a diaper, a rather thick and childish looking one. But that wasn't the only thing; he was wearing the same infantile getup from before at Jaina's tower; mittens, booties, a bonnet, and this time what looked to be a small "dress" of sorts.

Ralalon stared at him and didn't know what else to do, _"T-there, you look like a baby now. Are you...happy? Yes, you should be satisfied. I'm detecting an increase in heart rate and hormones. Good, this is what you want."_ She scooped up the surprised Henry into her arms, _"Does this feel better, Traveler?"_ She asked Henry quietly, unsure of herself.

Henry, unsure as well, nodded and sucked on his pacifier. He nuzzled into the chest of the star creatures, his head caressing the stars themselves, and closed his eyes. Ralalon didn't know what else to do, but she recalled what she saw in his dreams. She made sure that she was carrying him properly before speaking to him softly, _"Good baby, close your eyes. I'm right here."_

The difference in size made Henry feel like he was two or three years old again, being held by an adult with no worries or confusion on his mind. Henry wondered if this was the end of this dream. It was an excellent way to end it, being held like the baby he wanted to be, but by a creature that was living inside his diaper-bag. 

"Wiww, I shee you again, Rawawon?" Henry muttered behind his pacifier as he yawned briefly, "Don'th wanth you tho be awone."

The Constellar started rocking him in her arms, _"I'll be right here. Maybe not in plain sight, but I'll be watching. Now, go to sleep. Someone is calling for you to awaken. So awaken from this realm, Traveler. And may the next part of your journey be a swift and safe one."_

Henry suddenly felt so incredibly tired; he was fast asleep by the time he heard the last word.

* * *

Ralalon watched as the human's body broke down into wisps of light before the 'idea' of him disappeared completely. The metaphysics of the dream was always fascinating to watch. For the Constellar, it was one of the few things she envied about the mortal races. To sleep and dream, to imagine realities and worlds, unlike anything, even the Creators could create. And as Henry faded away, Ralalon "grabbed" the memory of this event, a glittering light no bigger than a grain of sand, in her palms. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face before she willed the memory to enter into her body, letting it become one with her. It would be safe inside the Constellar. "Until he's ready for this information again," Ralalon told herself after a moment of dream-time passed. This false reality, the one created by Henry, started to collapse in on itself. Ralalon didn't have to wait much longer before it was gone entirely, leaving her in an endless void of nothingness. Without a worry or care, Ralalon returned to her Stellar Womb, but this time she had a purpose now.

Her thoughts drew towards Henry and what he meant. Would the Traveler feel upset when he remembered what she had done? Ralalon found the human to be an empathetic individual; he seemed concerned about her mental wellbeing. It was touching and cute in some way. Mortals seemed to treat any creature they encounter as having the same desires and needs as their own, including a desire for companionship.

It was interesting, almost exciting, to monitor Henry's mental readings in real-time. Especially when she treated him like an infant for that brief moment, it was all very informative, if not a unique experience for the Constellar. All that time spent making sure the creations of Eonar survived, but she never interacted with them until now. But the Traveler? He was something else entirely. What caused him to develop such mental quirks? Was that normal for humans, or something caused by his Traveler soul? 

His soul was an enigma. Because Ralalon could feel his warmth as she held him in her arms. This sensation should've been impossible, as a Constellar was practically devoid of feeling anything save for the presence of a Titan. Something was different about the human, Ralalon knew that to be the case just because of how the Device reacted and due to a servitor focusing on him so intently. 

For the first time in, well, a long time, Ralalon found something worthwhile to focus on now. She had lost track of time now since being asleep inside the Device, but certain things had changed on Azeroth. Henry's entire species was uncatalogued, but she could see incredibly familiar genetic markers. Such macro-biological changes aside, Ralalon focus was on Henry himself.

Inside the womb, the stars of a simulated galaxy dimmed before her. Ralalon focused on Henry and brought up a visualization of his entire being. This representation would allow the Constellar to examine every part of his mind, body, and soul. The human's connection to the Device, and by extension, her limited access allowed her to research this further. The only thing she couldn't do and wouldn't do was access to his memories. Ralalon lied, somewhat, to Henry in regards to if she did, or did not see his memories. The truth was that she did sew a _few_ of his memories. But they were broadcasted in his mind so much that she was able to view them without even trying. 

Perhaps Henry might have been embarrassed somewhat to hear that Ralalon's first introduction to the Traveler, was watching him start crying because he couldn't get any breastmilk. And this wasn't him being a toddler, but an adult. The Constellar knew then and there that she was dealing with a peculiar mortal. After that, it became the desires, memories, and fantasies of different females from multiple races. When she was finally able to create the dream sequence, she created what she believed to be a desirable world, based on this mature-infantile mentality. It was a gambit, but one she had to take. Ralalon wanted to know who was access the Device's considerable power. 

And what she found  _still_ surprised her. 

But that was all in the past now. Ralalon wanted to know even more about him, and this time she was going to take things seriously. She now had Henry's entire physical and metaphysical structure laid before her, and the Constellar was quite disappointed by what she saw. A human, it seemed, was a reasonably robust species but an incredibly mundane one as well. Ralalon found traces of several Azerothian hallmarks, such as the genetic and physical predisposition towards developing magic access, but otherwise an ordinary species as they come.

Upon seeing the underdeveloped bladder and bowel muscles, Ralalon knew enough that wasn't a typical species trait. That was most likely a Henry trait, considering what she had seen. His infantile natured fascinated her, especially upon seeing how he interacted in the dream sequence she had tailored for him. Then again, her comparison of Henry with other humans was nonexistent. There was a lot about humans, and Henry, that she didn't know about currently. Perhaps the Device had more information? The only thing that might have stood out otherwise was the increased testosterone and blood flow to his genitals. Based on what she saw in the dream, he was quite sexually active.  

Mentally speaking, Henry  _appeared_ normal. No mental or neurological disorders, but she found heavily modified parts of his brain in certain instances. Such as the part that allowed for understanding and using languages was quite developed. The elements of the brain that controlled empathy, desires, obedience, and sexuality were all modified. Ralalon was confused; what purpose did such a thing serve? Brushing such thoughts aside, it didn't matter much in the end for Henry. Although this increase in sexual desire meant that Henry was likely quite active in trying to find a release from his urges, he would probably gravitate towards a dominant female figure. Still, it appeared that Henry was also developing dominant tendencies as well. From the back and forth in the dream, Henry could play multiple parts if it meant pleasuring his females more than himself.

So far, Ralalon found Henry to be an ordinary creature, save for a few quirks. So why did he make her body shiver? The Traveler embarrassed her with a few pointed questions. The only one who had done such a thing was Eonar. A Constellar can't get embarrassed; it isn't a thing that happens. But somehow, someway, Henry pulled it off, even if just slightly. 

There was a mystery here, and Ralalon needed to solve it. The Constellar was almost having fun even! All that left was the human soul. And this was difficult. Examination of a mortal soul was also such a strange thing to witness, even by a Constellar's standards. When one broke a soul down to its base level, it was almost akin to examining an entire world through a scope. Only a Titan could  _truly_ grasp and recognize the inner workings of a soul. The Travelers spark was inside Henry, that much was sure, but there had to be something else that Ralalon was missing here.

But in this instance, it was made all the more hazardous. Henry's soul was tied directly to the Device now. This meant that if she wanted to gain full access to his soul, she'd have to also link up with the aetheric systems of the Device. Ralalon didn't fear the prospect of linking herself to it, but she was wary. It had already shown itself to be hostile towards her, with those cherubs attacking. Almost like it was alive with someone  _other_ than the Constellar. However, that was impossible. No, she was likely dealing with rogue Designates, nothing that she couldn't handle. Her curiosity got the better of her; she needed to figure out what mystery lies with the Traveler. 

Forging another link with the Device was easy enough, and for a brief moment, she figured that something would attempt to stop her. Instead, she met with no resistance and silence. A good start and one that she hoped would last. With that in mind, she accessed several applications tasked with monitoring Henry's aetheric and spiritual wellbeing. 

And with his entire soul laid bare before her, Ralalon began to examine it slowly. What mortals would've felt like years passing by in the Stellar Womb, Ralalon felt like only a few hours had gone by as she looked over Henry's spiritual whole. And at first, she was disappointed. There were only a few unique traits she discovered, such as the trinity of colors that seem omnipresent: green, yellow, and gold, which represented his compassion, innocence, and courage. Ralalon marveled at the Spark of the Traveler, the Strength of the Healer, and the Glee of the Child. From what Ralalon saw, there was still purity to Henry.

But other than that, he was decidedly average. As the hours ticked by, the Constellar examined just about every section of his soul and found nothing that hinted at something else was at work here. And then, she noticed something. The trinity of colors obscured it, yet it was hiding in plain sight. Ralalon reached out towards it and saw what looked to be a tiny sliver of something familiar, yet also foreign.   

Ralalon reached out towards the tiny piece and discovered something that would've taken her breath away if she could breathe.  

Henry had inside his very own soul, a tiny portion of a Titan's aetheric matter. The very essence of a Titan, hiding inside a mortal, albeit a small one! That was why she could feel his warmth now. It also explained why the Device was responding to him in such a way. Both were creations of the Titans. And both recognized some part of the aetheric sliver, on some form or another. How did such a thing end up in a mortal? The Constellar would find her answers within the fragment of aether.

However, she didn't get the chance. As soon as Ralalon reached out, she felt her connection of the Device shudder and blink. Soon she felt something tugging at her being, and within the span of a second, the Constellar felt the links die in one sudden burst of different _energies_. If she were alive, she'd have recoiled in surprise, but instead, Ralalon did what she could to access the Device aetheric networks. Each time she tried, though, a wall of energies blocked her attempts. 

Frustration set in, and she prepared to use all her considerable might to pierce through the wall when she saw something that shocked her even more than this sudden denial of entry. There was a message directed to her. It appeared in the form of those flying creatures, having just arrived inside the Stellar Womb, an oddity among the endless galactic void. 

It then spoke, but with a voice that she neither recognized nor could attempt too as it was distorted with power. And the Constellar realized it was a female voice, though. The message was quite direct;  **This is your only warning, do not attempt to access the Shard. We will not tolerate your intrusion; the Carrier will not be impeded. Message ends.**

And with a flash, the creature disappeared. Ralalon had no idea what just happened. How did anyone aside from her or Henry have access to the Device?! Then she remembered his words; it must have been the Servitor. It likely created a backdoor into the Aetheric systems. This revaluation didn't bode well for Ralalon, and perhaps Henry. Still, it sounded like it was trying to hurt or harm him, as he was a "Carrier." Likely a reference to the Shard she had found in his soul. 

That meant they had intentions towards Henry, intentions that required the creation of a Servitor for, "Unacceptable." She spoke to herself for the first time in hours, "Just...unacceptable." Ralalon muttered to herself as she considered what to do in this situation. She had to do something, both to protect the power of the Device and the Traveler. However, whatever the Servitor had done meant that it was now aware of her attempts to access the Device. 

An idea came to mind though, if this Servitor was able to create a backdoor into it...that meant Ralalon could attempt to access it as well. Yes, that should work, by using the Servitors' intrusion methods to access the systems. It would take considerable time, perhaps centuries within this realm of existence, but Ralalon wasn't going to let this threat go unhindered. 

Ralalon promptly began a series of covert pings towards the Devices system nodes; it would allow her to circumvent any possible obstacles while looking for the backdoor quietly. In the meantime, the Constellar would attempt to locate any possible application entrances for her usage. Mayhap she could try to help Henry while she was in here. Perhaps for the first time in her existence, Ralalon felt both a rush of excitement and fear overtake her functionality. It was nearly impossible for a Constellar to go against their pre-determined functions, but right now, she had a duty to protect Henry. Whether it was for personal or pragmatic reasons, Ralalon didn't know. 

Though there was no doubt in the Constellar's mind, she would do whatever it takes to solve this mystery and protect the little mortal. The good news was that she plenty of time, so Ralalon didn't have to take any unnecessary risks. Still, Ralalon felt impatience at how long everything would take. Another unfamiliar feeling for an entity that cared not for time. And yet in a moment of whimsicality, she again thought of Henry. Somethings made sense now, the warmth he exudes as she held him in his arms. However, she thought of how peculiar he acted, as well. It was a welcome distraction from thoughts of danger and uncertainty Ralalon now faced.   

And at that moment, she wanted to understand Henry. To understand the who and why of such a mortal that had received such a gift. Perhaps some part of his memories would explain it. There was, however, hesitation. Did she have the right to examine and watch his entire life play out? Ralalon told him that she would never break his privacy like that, but this revelation changed everything. So the Constellar decided that it was okay if it meant his safety in the long run.

'Besides,' She thought to herself as she started to access a few nodes linked to Henry's mind, 'I am curious to see what has happened in the world now, and he did look...cute.' Ralalon had the fundamental concept of infant care, motherhood, and sexuality, but she had never seen it in action or a case such as Henry's. Perhaps in time, she could visit him in his dreams and "research" it further.  

It was decided. Ralalon focused her attention on reviewing Henry's memories and regaining access to the Device's systems. It would take a long time, but she felt confident. In the meanwhile, she would see if there was anything else that could help the Traveler in his journey. Perhaps Ralalon could see about increasing his magical capabilities.

A smile graced her face, nonexistent in this realm, but it was there all the same. 

* * *

He felt it again, the sunlight. 

With a startled gasp, Henry did not wake up so much as he opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. He was back in Dragonblight, back to where he started on the Path.

"Mommy?" He called out, in hopes of hearing or seeing Valrah appear. "Valrah? Mira?" He called out again, and no one appeared before him. All that was around him was the crumbling ruins and the gentle falling of snow all around him. Sadness welled up in his chest, and a few tears escaped his eyes. Once again, he was alone. Whatever had happened back at the estate and cabin, none of it was real. He realized that now, but it all felt real to him: the touches, the warmth, the kissing, and everything else he experienced so genuine. 

Henry wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed; maybe it was for the best. As he looked back over the horizon, he saw the end of his journey, his destination, off in the distance once again; Wyrmrest Temple. A part of him thought, more hope than anything, that perhaps Mira and Valrah would be there. Steeling himself, Henry took stock of his situation. 

Looking down at himself, he was, thankfully, fully clothed again. There was the familiar feeling of those old winter clothes warming his body up, including the comforting feeling of a thick diaper taped around his crotch. Pulling his trousers forward, he smiled at the infantile garment snuggly cover his crotch. A pacifier still hung on his jacket, and the diaper-bag draped was finally back, secured over his shoulders once again. He was ready to continue his journey.

When he put one foot forward, he found nothing was hindering him. Henry took one step, then another, as if he was taking a stroll through the markets of Stormwind. And with each step, Henry felt himself begin to drift away. A single-focus took over, arriving at his next place and seeing what wonders and dangers awaited him.

'Go on Traveler,' A strange voice called out to him, 'The next destination awaits!'  

As he continued forward, he stopped for a brief moment. He grabbed the pacifier and placed it in his mouth, suckling on it contently. He felt a growing heat in the front of his diaper, the warmth giving the adult-baby confidence. Henry smiled as he continued onward. He was the Traveler, but he was the precious baby of the others. He would go to them and hope that each new destination, they would be waiting there. If not them, then perhaps someone else? 

" _Henry, time to get up_." A voice called out to him as he continued towards the Temple. It was coming in the same direction. The winds and snow picked up, howling as his vision turned white. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over was a green, yellow, gold, and now  _blue_ colored orbs blinking in the distance. 

* * *

"Henry, time to get up."

Those words caused Henry's eyes to slowly open and close. He moaned into his pillow and slowly moved in his bedroll. The adult-baby was still half-asleep; memories of the dream only slowly filtered to the front of his mind. He began to recall specific events, the more pleasurable ones at first. As his memories came too, he was briefly interrupted when he felt a soft hand on top of his head, running its fingers through his hair. "Sweetie, time to get up," Mira spoke gently to him, even as groaned further into his pillow. 

"Hmm, five more minutes." His body moved again, and he felt his diapers. And Henry didn't like what he felt. Whatever had happened in his sleep, he had peed himself quite a bit, resulting in a cold, wet, and squishy diaper between his legs. Now Henry started shifting more, trying to get comfortable with the urine saturated pillow between his legs. However, he began to whimper and moan. He couldn't ignore the uncomfortable feeling, and he did the only thing possible. 

"Mommy," He sniffed, and he slowly sat up, "I'm cold..." The Death Knight didn't hug him, but her right hand started rubbing his back as she coo'd at him. Her other free hand grabbed the blanket covering his lower half and pulled it aside. The acidic smell of urine and plastic reached both their noses. Henry and Mira looked and saw that his diaper was beyond soaked. The poor baby peed himself so much in the night; it filled up the entire second layer.

"It's okay; you just made a lot of peepee last night, that's all." She smiled at Henry, "I drew a hot bath for you. Can you be a big boy for mama and walk over to it with me?"

Giving a bare nod, Henry stood up and winced as he felt the wet diaper sagging between his legs. He placed his hand against the front of it and pushed down. He couldn't feel his cock through it. Mira's left hand pulled his hands away from the front, "None of that right now, mommy will take care of any stiffy in your diaper." She then grabbed his left hand and started to guide him towards the bathtub.

Henry got about five paces before he felt his stomach starting to rumble. "Augh..." Henry stopped and held his tummy as he groaned. Mira stopped and looked at him with some concern, "Oh no, are you okay? Does your tummy ache?"

His stomach felt awful, and he sank to his knees before placing his hands on the ground to steady himself. When this wasn't helping, Henry opted to lift his diapered hindquarters into the air. Henry knew what was coming, but why exactly was a mystery to him. It seemed that after everything that happened, his body was ready to expel nearly twelve hours of built-up waste. There was no resistance as he began to mess himself in front of Mira. The Death Knight watched silently and patiently as Henry whimpered and then sighed with relief as the back of his diaper expanded significantly. Still, thanks to only filling the first layer, the end of his diaper remained only a soiled yellow color.  

After only twenty seconds, Henry finished and was left looking at the ground in embarrassment and shame. No matter how many times he would do it, messing himself in front of someone was beyond humiliating. His only condolence was that Mira didn't mind, especially as she considered herself Henry's caretaker. He was grateful that Baby Henry hadn't come out either; the last thing he needed right now was to start sobbing and crying for a diaper change.

The sounds of Mira kneeling next to him were followed by her comforting hand patting him on the back, "Are you done making poopies?" There was no teasing or amusement in her tone, which was somewhat grateful for in the moment.

"I-I think so, mommy." Henry shifted back to his knees and winced as he felt the hot mess in the back of his diaper. The weight of the diaper was considerable, and Henry briefly marveled at the feeling of a genuinely full diaper. A few flickering memories of the dream, of watching Tixi helplessly fill the back of her diapers, caused the adult-baby to develop an erection slowly as he recalled hot erotic it looked. The goblin seemed so innocent and cute as she filled her diapers. Now he was in a similar position, and he wanted to feel like that. But he didn't feel the need to cry. In the end, he'd be getting a new diaper soon enough, so what difference did it make if he pooped himself?

Deciding on a whim, Henry leaned back and sat down on the hard floor. He felt the hot mess spread across his bottom, and let out a pleasured "Ngh!" as he savored the dirty, infantile act that he committed right next to Mira, "Ugh, poopy!"  Turning around, he gave Mira a big smile. Baby Henry might not have been in control, but he just acted as if he was.   

The Death Knight sighed, but she still smiled at Henry in that motherly way she had, "Yes, and you've made a bigger mess of your nighttime diapers. Does this mean mommy has to carry you?" The prospect would typically be an interesting one, but the fact that Mira was in her armor (which Henry was noticing now) made that less enticing.

"Hmm, big boy, will walk." Henry finished shifting his bottom one last time before he stood up on shaky legs and took hesitant steps like a toddler still not used to walking. The bulk of the diaper, combined with the messy feeling on his butt, made it look compelling. 

Mira giggled, "Okay, big boy. You certainly left a big mess for mommy." She commented as she followed behind him, "Oh, look at that big old diaper sagging. We need to get something to help hold them up." Henry didn't comment as he waddled towards the bathtub. The silence allowed memories of the dream to come back again. He needed time to think about all of this, and a hot bath would help. 

What wasn't helping, though, was the giggling Death Knight that was gently patting his diapered bottom, "So full!" 

The adult-baby could only blush and wonder where his pacifier had gone.

* * *

Mira didn't like it when Henry was silent. Oh, there were moments when he would sleep and cuddle next to her for hours without making a peep. It brought back those memories of holding her children for hours, either as newborns, toddlers, or children. Silence could mean fear, but it could also mean they were safe. It all depended on where they were in proximity to her or Connor.

But moments like these were something she hated—the adult moments of her adult-baby. Henry had spent his bath quiet, thoughtful, and generally only responding with curt acknowledgments. Mira knew he was paying attention at least, each passing comment that would embarrass him would get his cheeks turning scarlet, but otherwise, he never took it any further. She saw that his mind was processing something. Henry was, from what Mira had seen, an introspective young man. Some parts of Mira's mind irritated at the fact that no prospective parent had taken an interest in him. There was an intelligent boy behind all the infantile tendencies; she was sure of it. 

Such thoughts aside, Henry was still just a baby acting the part of an adventurer. Then again, the thick training panties hidden behind her armor made Mira feel like a hypocritic. The Death Knight forced herself to remember her new mantra, 'not a baby, I was just curious' every time such thoughts popped up in her head. So, she took her mind off such strange desires by focusing on being the mother that Henry needed. 

So, she got back to get him ready for their journey. With that skilled ease, Mira removed Henry's soaked and messy diapers without causing a mess. She made an exaggerated show at the smells that were coming from his crotch and butt. Not that it bothered her. But seeing Henry's erect penis made it clear that he was still enjoying everything. But, she wasn't going to let him sit in his filth for much longer. 

Before letting him step in the bath, she made sure to gather up as much poop in the diapers as possible. Again, past experiences taught her a few tricks. After that, Henry readily got in the tub. He was disappointed when Mira didn't join him.

"Why are you in your armor anyway?" He asked as he sank his lower half into the hot water, "Why not join me?"

Mira gave him an amused grin to go along with her blush, "Goodness, it's only the start of the day, and you want to see mommy naked? So greedy!" But really, Mira wasn't about to let him see any of her new underwear, 'Though I'd love to see your expression when you saw it, Henry.' Mira thought with some amusement but then noticed Henry going quiet again. 'Did I say something wrong?' And that was when he got quiet. 

Pushing such concerns aside, she got to the duty of cleaning her baby. The Death Knight washed him thoroughly, which in turn caused him to squirm somewhat. A part of her was grateful that he messed himself this much, odd as it was to say. But a lesson she learned as a mother was when you were going on a long trip, it was best to make sure all the children didn't need to stop to use a bush for their business. Not only was it practical, but it was also safer. Far, _far_ too many dangerous things near a road, even in the safest kingdoms. 

'Henry even got attacked while on the roads inside Elwynn Forest. Nowhere is safe these days...' The thought filled her with dread, but also determination. Considering that Mira was going to stick by his side from here out, nothing would harm Henry. If they could develop that healing power of his, their combined chances of survival would increase significantly. 'But why should we be adventurers? We should find a place to settle down.' Those words caused a rather interesting thought to come up. What would constitute as "settling down"? 

The idea of having a home with Henry sounded nice. Getting married would be something to consider as well; that is if he wanted Mira as a wife. She couldn't bear him children, but did he want any? Surely he didn't want competition for her maternal love. Plus, she was older than him and a widow, surely he wanted a younger wife. 'He has those other girls in his life...I'm ready to be whatever Henry wants, so I don't mind being whatever he decides.' The Death Knight wondered about her place in any future relationship they took between each other.

"Mira?" Henry spoke up suddenly, bringing Mira out of her day-dreaming, "Do you think that maybe...well, you joked about me being greedy, but do you think I am in some ways?"

The Death Knight paused as she considered that strange question, "In regards to what? Liking so many women?" She scoffed at the idea and smirked at him, "Henry, that isn't being greedy, that is being horny." Mira grabbed the soap and started to lather up Henry's back, "I suppose it's a little much to lust after as many women as you do, but then again, you seem to attract so many of them as well."

"But what if I wanted all of you to be in my life forever?" Henry asked a pointed question now, one that is related to what Mira had just been thinking of, "You, Valrah, Tixi, Atda, and so on. What if we tried to be a family together?"

Mira stared at Henry for a few seconds as she considered the prospect, "Henry, such a thing isn't possible." The Death Knight slowly shook her head, "It's just...you have to understand that not everyone would get along with each other, even if you were the one holding this 'family' together." Mira cupped some of the warm water and splashed against the young man's back.

"But what if I tried?" He asked again, "Would you hate it if I made you like...one of my mommies?"

For some reason, Mira blushed at getting such a "prestigious" position. Even though she was wondering if she would end up being babied by another one of Henry's mommy figures, "Henry, while I'm honored with such a title and position, that won't fix the inherent problems of this harem you have in mind." 

"Like what?" 

She rolled her eyes, "For starters, are you going to assign everyone a position? Who gets to be a mommy, and who  _has_ to be a baby? What if people don't want to be either? And this doesn't take into account if you are marrying all these women, how you plan to take care of them, or what happens when you eventually get one of them pregnant." Mira rattled off, and she recalled the difficulties and obstacles that she and Connor went through to get married. No one outside of the military life truly fathomed how difficult it could be for people of different ranks, positions, stationing, and honors to marry someone else in the military, let alone the _same_ company. And when she announced she was pregnant, that made things all the more complicated. 

The idea that the young man, whose poopy bottom she just cleaned, would somehow get a multi-species harem, with members of opposing sides, under the same roof for some fetish lifestyle was impossible. Henry had a good heart, a mind wanting to learn more, and boundless love, but he didn't understand the world. Let alone the politics of it. For Light's sake, he was still wearing diapers! As the old saying went, she had to tear the bandage off now.

Mira prepared to explain her point further, but Henry spoke again, "I understand, I do. But it just feels like if I have to choose one person over the others, it might be better not to choose at all." He sighed as he lowered himself further into the tub's water, "I can't have some perfect lifestyle, but I refuse to believe it's wrong to try and make everyone happy in  _some_ way." 

"But you can't make everyone happy," Mira argued back with a frown, "Henry, it's fine that you want to have girlfriends, but you have to ask yourself how much of this attraction is because you love them sexually versus loving them for who they are." 

That last line seemed to spark something in Henry, "That's...you are right, I don't think I know a lot about any of them." He looked confused now, "I hardly know anything about Valrah, let alone Atda, Aegwynn, Uzhi, or Fulrie." A look of melancholy appeared on his face as he stared at the water, "I'm...not a good lover, am I?"

"I think you are an  _inexperienced_ one, Henry," Mira remembered fondly how awkward and embarrassed she and Connor's attempts at flirting were towards one another. "But you have to remember that loving someone also requires to accept their faults, understanding and accepting their desires, and considering the future with them." She gestured towards him to stand up, "What I mean to say is this, before you get any long term fantasies in your head, perhaps you need to consider if you and someone like, say, Tixi or Atda want to even be together with you in something long-term."

Henry looked unsure again, "What if they say they want something 'long-term' as you say?" He looked at Mira in her eyes, "What if we want to marry, start a family?"

Mira looked taken aback and shook her head, "You are a silly baby boy, Henry. Let me explain something to you; marriage isn't a game. When you are married, you are committing yourself to another person forever. And maybe you can make some strange arrangements based on Horde practices. Still, I can assure you that if you go into this thinking, this will be all fun and games without considering the other persons' feelings; you are dooming yourself to a terrible relationship."

Once again, Mira felt like a hypocrite. She had only just told herself that she'd be willing to do anything for Henry, especially if he decided to get married to another woman. But the Death Knight didn't want him to run headlong into any sort of commitment. A dark thought entered into her head, 'Am I trying to warn him, or just trying to keep him for myself?' It was so tempting, trying to dissuade Henry from seeing anyone else and keeping him to herself. 

The sounds of Henry stepping out of the tub brought Mira out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, Mira, but I think I could at least try and make it work." He grabbed some cloth that looked clean and started to dry himself off, "I won't think it would be fun and games though, I know it'll be hard work. But nothing good comes without, even I know that." Mira could hear some annoyance seep into his tone. 

"Henry, I'm not..." The Death Knight trailed off, "I'm not trying to say you don't understand it, I'm just saying that it would be wise to not jump headlong into any sort of permanent relationship. I know it seems tempting, but you should always consider your future. Or at least the people closest to you." She spoke the last part silently, and Henry blinked as he picked up on it.

"Mira, are you...are you afraid I'll leave you?" He looked at her with concern, "I'm not, I mean-ugh," She watched as he looked bewildered now, "I'm sorry, this is what I wanted to happen." The look he gave her made him look quite tired, "It's just that I'm trying to find some way to make everyone I care about to be happy. So why is it so difficult?"

This time the Death Knight shook her head ruefully, "It's never going to be easy. Just when you think you'll have it all figured out, something else comes along and makes it difficult again." A frown appeared on her lips, "Light knows that I made a few mistakes myself, one too many." Mira looked at Henry and smiled sadly at him, "But my mother once told me that you have to take all the bad with the good. You might not understand this yet, but even the best marriages run into problems. Things change when you realize that the person you were so wildly in love with becomes so different after tying the knot. I guess what I'm saying is, your ideal person might change, and you'll have to decide if it was for the better."

The silence that greeted Mira meant that Henry really had no response to that, nor did he possibly want to consider it any further. "Henry, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I'm just trying to help make sure you don't get your heart broken." The Death Knight was earnestly trying to help him, even as thought herself to be the one person that had no right to do so. In the darkest recesses of her mind, Mira remembered that she was ultimately the one that doomed her marriage and family by going with Arthas. 

"Mira," Henry remarked as he got closer to her, "Thank you," Mira felt his lips gracing her own, and a warmth seemed to bleed from his lips and into her head. The Death Knight's head swam for just a few seconds in pleasure before he pulled back. He looked somewhat conflicted between being grateful and confused, but Henry still found himself looking at her with loving eyes, "I think I just need to take some more time to figure this out, and honestly, it's not like it is a pressing issue. I just...needed your advice on the matter. I had a bizarre dream last night, and it made me think of a lot of things." 

Nodding in acceptance, Mira inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 'Tabling the discussion, for now, is more than alright, it's preferred.' Not wanting to focus on the subject anymore, the Death Knight returned to her motherly duties, "Well, alright then. But no more big-boy talk for the rest of the morning, okay? We have a long day ahead of us!"

Henry looked confused, "We do?"

"Yes!" Mira had a bit of excitement in her voice as she pointed up the ceiling of the cave, "Tell me, what you do see up there?" She watched as Henry looked up towards the direction she pointed at and stared for good ten seconds before his eyes noticed it. There was sunlight, beaming down from a few of the small openings in the ceiling.  

Realization set in soon enough, "The storm is gone!"

She smiled and nodded again, "I already checked the entrance, it's blue sky all around. I do believe it's time for us to leave." That announcement caused Henry to start grinning as well.

"But first, how about I get you into a dry diaper."

* * *

Everything passed by in a blur now, but for Henry, they couldn't leave the cave soon enough. Mira got him into a diaper as promised, which Henry savored the feeling, so much so that he spent the entire morning with an erection straining against the front of it. No matter how much he pleaded with the Death Knight, she refused to rub him.

"I'll do it later, no be a good boy and eat your stew." Mira had prepared his meal for the day, which Henry devoured rapidly before the Death Knight fed him a pair of bottles. Mira wanted him hydrated for the journey. After that, the two of them spent an hour cleaning up the encampment. For Henry, that meant finding a decent spot to dispose of his dirty diapers. Meanwhile, his caretaker made sure to clean up any messes the two of them left behind. 

Once leaving the used diapers in the caves designated refuse pile, Henry had a rather humorous idea in mind. He waited till Mira focused on cleaning up the campsite to walk over to an empty crate. He had the diaper-bag nearby and promptly began to summon forth a veritable stash of diapers and changing supplies. Grabbing handfuls of babyish diapers, each one a different and randomly sized for adults, along with containers of baby powder. There were now at least forty diapers in there and six containers of baby powder. Upon stacking the diapers, Henry did one last trick and created several plain, white looking ones and placed them over the babyish ones. If someone were desperate enough to use a diaper now, they'd be under the assumption that they'd be spared any further humiliation by at least not looking the part of a baby. 

Henry could only imagine their look on their faces when they resorted to using a baby diaper. Once finished with his minor prank, Henry sealed the container and wrote the words "emergency bathroom supplies" upon them, and deftly put them with the rest of the supply containers. Henry did wonder because he never once noticed where anyone was supposed to go to relieve themselves in here. It wasn't like Henry or Mira had typical chamber pot or toilet needs. 

Mira's voice suddenly called out to him, "Henry, what are you doing over there? Did you finish getting rid of your diapers?"

"Yes!" Henry called out and walked away from the supply crates. The adult-baby idly wondered if someone would ever be desperate enough to use a bunch of diapers, but strangers had happened before. 

* * *

It was finally time to go. 

Henry and Mira, now fully dressed and armored, walked out towards the cave entrance. When the two of them arrived in this place some four days ago, they were wholly different people. To Henry, it was insane to imagine how much could happen in such a time. His magic had developed even further, his understanding of himself grew as well, and he was leaving with a new mommy/lover. 

For Mira, she had her life again. The young-man next to her allowed her to feel things, remember her old life, and saved her soul from certain damnation. It was confusing and scary, but for Mira, she felt love and hope, something she never expected to feel ever again. She entered a walking corpse and now left as a person reborn. 

Upon leaving the cave, Henry's eyes took some time to adjust to the sunlight after nearly four days inside the cave. "The sunlight feels nice." He commented to Mira, who had taken to wearing her demonic-looking helmet. She was now in full plate armor again, and Henry could still see a few specks of red from when the creature inside the cave attacked her. "Are you alright, Mira?"

He couldn't see the beaming smile on her face from behind the helm, but she nodded, "I'm...happy." She remarked as her right hand reached out towards Henry, "Now take mama's hand, the path up might be slippery." Henry smiled back and took her gauntleted hand. As she escorted him away, Henry spared one last glance toward the cave. In the end, he smiled before he dutifully waddled behind the Death Knight. Henry idly noticed that the Cherub didn't follow them out, in fact, he hadn't seen it at all since he woke up. Perhaps it finally dissipated? Something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't the case though.

As they made their way up path carved into the mountain, there was only a minor gust of wind that nipped at the two travelers. Henry found himself grabbing the small rope barrier, while Mira took careful steps to maintain her footing. He took notice of the chiseled warnings again, now clear as the sky above them, and he chuckled as he saw a familiar sign.

"Heh, a lot good that warning did for either of us," He suddenly announced to Mira.

The Death Knight didn't look back over, but she did give an inquisitive hum to him, "What warning?"

"That one," He pointed to the one that had warned them about the creature in the caves; " **If you hear rumbling, stay still, and stay silent!"** He chuckled again and shook his head, "That thing still attacked you, so that warning was kind of worthless."

He failed to notice Mira staring at the warning a tad longer than usual, and she slowly nodded, "He-heh, right! Real worthless..." She didn't say much else, but Henry could've sworn that the hand he was holding got a bit warmer, even with the plate armor.

This time, the journey up the path only took half an hour, and Henry and Mira appeared back on the surface. The Path of the Titans loomed only a distance away. Now that the current danger was out of the way, the two of them felt comfortable enough to start talking again. As they made their way over, Henry and Mira began to discuss what to do next and where they'd go after Wyrmsrest Temple.

"I haven't thought about that," Henry remarked after Mira asked him what to do after meeting the Life-Binder, "I can't imagine we'll stay there for more than a month? It's hard to say. I think after that, maybe explore Northrend just a bit longer and then head back to the Eastern Kingdoms. I'll need to find some more adventuring work, maybe see if this healing magic can be of any use."

"Did you perhaps also want to see Valrah again?" Mira asked as they approached the Path, "You mentioned that was where she was last."

Henry didn't know how to respond to that, "I don't know, but I think seeing Valrah would be a good idea. She needs to explain a few things to me, but I don't know if she's even there anymore." Considering the amount of magic and whatever was happening with this Council, Freya, and him being a Carrier. Nothing honestly made sense anymore. 

"Well, regardless of what happens next, I'll be sticking with you," Her tone held no room for argument, "Someone has to protect you, feed you, and change your diapers."

Henry smirked at her, "And I'm sure you don't want to miss out on having sex with me?" Mira rewarded Henry with a sharp slap on his butt, but Henry laughed all the same.

"You are too vulgar. Keep up with that, and I won't allow you to make any cummies in your diaper today." She looked down at Henry, "And you should decide on which girl you'll want to fantasy about today. How about Tixi?"

This line of questioning surprised him, "Tixi? Why her?"

"Well, I want to imagine the two of you in your thick diapers and playing with each other, it must be so cute to look at, almost wholesome even." Henry blushed and realized that Mira was teasing him. He spent the next twenty or so minutes having to listen to Mira tease him while promising to make sure his first "rubbing" was a special one. 

* * *

In the meanwhile, the two travelers found themselves marveling at the grim beauty of the land, while also gingerly walking past the frozen remains and bones of creatures. The storm might have passed, but it would return someday. Hopefully, not too soon. However, that was a problem for another time. Soon they arrived at the Path again. As they made their way up the depilated steps, Henry sighed as he realized how long it would take them to get to the Temple. 

"It's going to take us at least a few more days on foot to arrive at the Temple." Henry remarked to Mira, "I hope we have enough supplies for it."

The Death Knight didn't seem bothered though, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll have it take care of, but for now, drop your pants." Her sudden request caused Henry to stare and blink. 

"I'm sorry?" He looked baffled.

The Death Knight pulled off her helmet and removed her gauntlets. Henry watched as she pulled out a blanket as well, "I'm going to get your diaper-rubbing done for the day. So take off your pants, lay across my lap, and just start thinking about someone." Mira walked towards a spot that wasn't in the way of the biting wind and sat down. She placed the rather thick blanket down on her lap, and then patted it while looking at Henry, "Come on, pants down. Let's see that diaper; I might as well check to see if you've wet anyway." 

"But, you want to do it...here?" Henry looked around at the empty, desolation of the Path of the Titans. 

Mira chuckled, "You make it sound like we are having sex. I'm going to just take care of a little problem for my baby-boy. No then," Her tone got severe, "Stop wasting time and get those pants down."

Henry gulped before he approached and started fumbling with his trousers. Mira watched no small amount of intensity as Henry lowered his pants, displaying the diaper she placed on him this morning. A snow-white front with a gold and yellow trim to it, with cutesy pictures of dragon whelps, clouds, and suns adorned the front of the thick padding. Mira smirked as the diaper seemingly expanded once free of his pants. Henry, meanwhile, was blushing so hard that he didn't need to worry too much about being cold. 

"Come on," Mira urged once again, and the adult-baby obeyed. It was a little awkward, but Henry was grateful for the blanket as she sat on her lap. The arms of the Death Knight came to support his head and legs, allowing him to recline slightly into her embrace. Mira was now staring down at him, and he felt his heart start to race.

"Now then, did you have a girl in mind?" She asked sweetly, and Henry did have someone in mind. Just as Mira predicted, he thought about Tixi. The dream from last night had been on his mind almost all morning. It came surging back as he remembered that he and Tixi had literal bosom buddies as they suckled milk from Mira. It seemed appropriate to think of the goblin since he was in this position. 

"Uh, Tixi." He finally responded after a few seconds, "I'm going to be thinking about Tixi."

"See, mama knows her baby best." She remarked before her right hand gently gripped the front of his diaper, Henry gasped and squirmed as he got a little more comfortable. "Okay, now let's try this out. You now need to ask for permission...why don't you say 'mommy, can I please think about Tixi while I make cummies in my diaper?' as any good baby-boy should."

"...Mommy, can I please think about Tixi while I make cummies in my diaper?" He quietly asked. 

"You may!" Mira was quite amused, "Now close your eyes, and just let mommy do the rest of the work." Henry obeyed, and soon, he felt Mira's steady hand working the front of his diaper. The sounds of crinkling plastic and cooing could only be heard if one was close by to witness such an erotic act.

* * *

Henry felt quite relieved after they finished. It wasn't too different compared to what he usually did when he masturbated, but the difference was that Mira was prodding him for information the whole while. If he had to guess, Mira was trying to determine what he wanted out of his fantasies. 'If only she knew the truth,' Henry ruefully thought to himself.

But when he thought they were finished, Mira suddenly announced for him to stand up, "I'm going to put another diaper on you,"

The adult-baby blanched at the suggestion, "Another diaper?! Mira, that's going to make it difficult for me to walk across the Path." He didn't like having a waddle that bad in his gait.

"We aren't going to be walking, now hush." The midnight-haired beauty remarked as she grabbed another diaper and started to tape it around his current one. Henry winced at the feeling. Even though he liked thick diapers, this was quite embarrassing for him. Even more so when Mira had some difficulty sliding his trousers over them, still, she succeeded in doing that at least. He then noticed something of interest in this situation.

"Hey, Mira, how is my pee supposed to trickle down into the second layer?"

The Death Knight smirked again, "It's there to provide you some more padding on your bum." She started walking towards the center of the Path, "Tell me, Henry, have you ever ridden a horse before?" She looked over at him with a curious expression.

"No, I have not." Henry hadn't even approached one before, too scared of the creatures in case they tried to attack him.

"Then you are in for a treat," Mira noted with glee. Henry was about to ask her when he sensed a burst of magic coming from the Death Knight. The wind picked up, and Henry felt a biting chill return for a second. And then he noticed something appearing behind Mira. A portal of some kind, a dark, sickly green. The Death Knight was meanwhile channeling power through her hands, and only a few seconds later, a creature stepped out of the portal.

It was, and he meant that in the past tense, a horse, an undead horse at that. Its armor appeared to a nightmarish black and blue color, and the horse itself was just a skeletal frame propped up by some unholy magics. It felt quite unnatural to Henry, and he began wetting himself in fear of the creature. But for Mira, she seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Been a while since I summoned it, but I don't plan on walking the rest of the way." She looked over at Henry and frowned as she saw the wary look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Is that a trick question?" He pointed towards the undead horse, "Are we supposed to ride that...thing?" Cautiously approaching the creature, Henry reeled back when the "horse" suddenly neighed at his approach, "It doesn't look at all safe." If Henry was honest with himself, he felt more pity for the creature than any fear. The evil of the Lich King knew no bounds. 

"I can assure you, it is quite safe to ride on," Mira soon approached and with practiced ease, mounted onto the emplaced saddle of the creature. Henry had to admit, Mira looked intimidating on top of the beast, and she hadn't even placed her helmet back on. Looking down at Henry, she held out her hand towards him, "Come on, we're burning daylight."

He took her hand, and with her considerable strength, pulled the weaker man with only one arm up. Henry was now sitting behind Mira. The thick padding nullified the unique feeling of sitting on an undead horse under his bottom. He still didn't understand why he was double diapered for this, "So, why do I need to wear to diapers?"

"Because I don't have a back saddle for you, so this is already dangerous." She turned her head around to peer at Henry intently, "And that means you are going to listen to all my commands and instructions. And I am not kidding when I say that, Henry. If you disobey me at all, you'll get a spanking _and_ lose pants privileges."

Henry winced at that last threat, "Okay, I'll listen to your instructions."

Mira smirked, "That's what mama wants to hear." She spent the next three or four minutes explaining a few things to Henry, which amounted to the order of 'don't let go of her waist, tap her shoulder if he needed anything, and he wasn't to move around.' all necessary things. 

"Still not seeing why I need to wear double diapers," Henry muttered to himself, which seemed to cause Mira to smile one last time. The Death Knight donned her helmet and made one last check to see if Henry was secured as possible in the back. Once she knew her baby was secured, the Death Knight pulled on the reins, and with a sharp "HI-YA!" urged the horse to move.

To say that Henry was surprised at the speed at which an _undead_ horse moved would be an understatement. He likely would've wet himself more if he hadn't already done so ten minutes ago. At first, Henry held onto Mira for dear life and closed his eyes. But after about a minute and a half, and noticing that nothing terrible had happened, he cautiously opened his eyes. The ruins of the Path disappeared before him, and even at this speed, he could still see the environment tumbling past him.

Mira's body was protecting him from the wind, which allowed him to watch as everything went past him simply. Henry would've found the whole thing relaxing, if not for the constant bumping. His bottom was going and down upon the back of the undead horse. And now he realized why Mira had put another diaper on him. 

'Oh no, my bottom is going to be so sore after this,' 

In the end, Henry still found himself marveling at the passing scenery. Even with the future prospect of a sore bottom, Henry found himself feeling good. They were on their way to Wyrmsrest Temple. Their journey was back on track now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above, I'm still not done. But I'm hoping to get this all squared away next chapter and before we reach the one-year mark.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sure a few warcraft fans are going to be very confused at the direction I'm going with certain things, but canon divergence is to be expected at this point. Besides, you can't tell me that I am going completely off track here. When in doubt, just keep in mind that I am taking a different direction with the lore for the sake of making it stand out.
> 
> Before anyone asks (not that someone will), Constellars are a thing in WoW.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was initially written as a caption commission from Maggies Cappies. I decided to expand upon the story and maybe make it into something of my own. At the very least, I can use it to improve my writing skills, and there always seems to be a lack of Warcraft ABDL stories.


End file.
